HP Life After Hogwarts
by Cindra
Summary: Part three of my saga. Now that seventh year is done the fun begins for Harry and Hermione and the others as they start their new lives outside of the protective walls of the castle. Harry and Hermione anxiously await the arrival of their daughters.
1. S Craven

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 1

S Craven

--

I really need to emphasize this to understand what is happening in the story you need to read Harry Potter Boy Who lives Summer Before 7th year and then Harry Potter Boy Who lives 7th year before reading this story it takes off after the last chapter of 7th year...

Now begins the next adventure in Harry's life that being just living his life with Hermione and much more...Just back from their Holiday... Harry and Hermione return home to celebrate his birthday with family and friends... Harry has other surprises for other friends, family on his day...An old classmate of James and the others makes an appearance, and he is not welcome.

--

July 31, 2005

Sanctuary- Godric's Hollow

Harry's twentieth Birthday was being celebrated with a huge gathering of family and friends.

Hermione had sent Ferria with a letter of assurance that they would be home on Harry's Birthday.

Their holiday had gone flawlessly, until day before last. Someone from the Muggle media had caught up with them in Athens, disclosing to the Muggle World that she was expecting a baby.

They couldn't vanish in front of Nanda from The Insider and the tourists, so they were caught in front of the Parthenon. They reluctantly agreed to be escorted to a posh hotel. They gave her an interview, with the stipulation that afterwards she would let them be.

Nanda, excited beyond words about their little one, took them baby shopping. She and Hermione had hit it off as friends and they now had an ally in the American Muggle Media.

All in all it had been a peaceful holiday, but they were both ready to come home.

--

"James, there isn't enough food. Go get more." Lily, while feeding Bell her breakfast, watched the preparations for the party from a lounge on the patio.

James stared at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. "Darling, we have enough food to feed a third world country. Now try to relax, everything is gonna be fine."

"It has to be beyond spectacular and this is just not going to cut it." Lily set Bell on her shoulder and burped her.

"Clay and Josh are gonna be here for two weeks and they both happen to be huge idols in the Muggle World. Daniel and Emma are staying for a month and are bringing the finished version of Goblet of Fire. The whole family will be here. What more do you want?" James was feeding MJ his bottle.

MJ would rather have had what his sister was currently enjoying, but angrily sucked down the milk. After all, it tasted like what Mama made.

"Michael is upset with you, because you're getting all ratty with me." Lily glared at James.

"I'm not growling at you, Red. I'm merely trying to translate what you want for this party." James reined in his temper.

"The circus, carnival, zoo, and marching band were all booked solid, so don't even ask." James was getting a migraine.

"Harry's not a boy anymore he's a man. Thanks to First-Nana Mab's meddling, he turns twenty today and not eighteen. I've no doubt in my mind that he'll be happy with family, friends, and just to be home. Now as for Mikey, he just wants his milk machine and not the bottle. He's jealous that Bell got to feed on you, but he's male and food is food, so he tolerates his bottle." He set MJ on his shoulder to burp him.

"Milk machine?" Lily giggled.

"Yeah, well, I mean, really how else can one describe it and not end up slapped." James grinned.

"Yes, James, you're quite right and so is the party. I'm just excited to see them." Lily set Bell down in her bassinet for her morning snooze.

"It's been a month, so the two of them are more than ready to come home." James set MJ down for his snooze. "The girls just got back from their month away with the boys and will be off again tomorrow, until the twenty-seventh of August, so that's also eating at you."

"The girls had a splendid time teaching those monsters in Africa, who pray on those babies, a lesson about what true hell is. Their castration jinx, _Castro Scelus _that diminishes a male's anatomy, so they can't hurt any other women, girls, or babies did the trick. Those men in Lesotho, South Africa got what was coming to them." Di appeared beside the twin's bassinets.

"Those witch doctors got a taste of it as well. They will never mess with what they believe as god's wrath again. They stopped in Rwanda, just so they could cast the jinx on those beasts as well. It only works on males that have done vile deeds to innocents, girls, women, or babies. So it didn't harm any innocents." Lily hated the cruelty of the Muggle World and it shone in her eyes.

"Harry's foundation is making milestones of progress towards cures for many cancers like bone cancer for instance, also HIV, and various other diseases." James was proud of what his kids were able to do for the good of the world. "Just one sample of our boy's blood and it opened many doors to cures, even in the Muggle World."

"Andrew and Sarah love running it." Di loved Wills and Harry's brainchild; it would change the world for the good of the planet and not for the bottom line. "These cures will go to those who need them and not to the wealthy, who would sell their very souls for them."

"Harry never wishes anyone to have to suffer like Michael did for five long years. Therefore, he chose to anomalously give Wills a vial or two of his blood. Just to see what the doctors and researchers can do and they're doing wonders with it." Lily smiled.

"The boys are set to enter Sandhurst in September and then it'll be forty-four weeks apart for our girls and their guys. Though, they do get time off to see them from time to time during their training." James changed the subject and sat down next to Lily.

"The girls will focus on their nieces, cousins, and siblings. Besides, they have studying to do of their own." Lily snuggled close to him.

"Let's hope these two don't grow up, so bloody fast that we miss everything. Our first brood are either nesting or longing to build nests of their own." James kissed her on the nose and stared off at the pool area.

Ginny & Draco were chasing each other around the pool.

Luna & Ron were cuddling under the willow tree.

Wills & Rory were currently lip locked, instead of setting up the stage area where the music would be set up.

Dromi & Henry were making sure the feature of the evening would go off without a hitch. They had strung up a long screen of silk in an area off the patio that would be used as a movie screen and were kissing behind it.

"Are you reneging on your approval of what Harry has planned for tonight? He came up with a surprise for Wills & Rory and Henry & Dromi. Our boy is such a giving person. He didn't want anything for his birthday, but a family gathering, and instead is going to give others presents and surprises." Lily sighed.

"I know that our kid's great, also that we ignored his request and got him stuff anyway. Now to answer your question, no I am not welching on what we agreed on. After all, there are gowns for the girls and suits for the boys inside the house and the rose garden's all decked out for the ceremony." James wasn't sure that he was all for the plan. "Is this really a good idea? The boys wished to wait until after their military stints are over, before getting married."

"That's in the Muggle World. In our world, it's less complicated. This way they'll be married in our world, which in turn should give them all piece of mind during their time apart." Lily explained for the twelfth time in two days. "Franc and Beau were overjoyed to be a part of it. Draco, Ron, Luna, and Ginny all think it's a wonderful idea, as do the rest of the family. That said Operation Surprise Wizarding Wedding will go off as scheduled."

"Give up, Lily. He'll never get it. He's too caught up on having to give away his oldest girls tonight." Di stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes at James. "I for one am over the moon about it. It takes away my not so happy feelings about my boys going to Sandhurst, but duty bids them to join Her Majesties Royal Army."

"Yeah, but they aren't going to be career officers, so try to keep that in mind. This is just to humor the Council of Governors." James reminded her.

"Nothing says that I have to like it." Di pouted.

--

Lady and Rad bounded into the backyard, using the puppy door, heading straight for the three of them, and barking up a storm.

Crooks and Pepper casually strolled from the main house and went to sit on one of the loungers on the patio.

"This can mean only one thing." James cast _Silencio_ on the pups, so they wouldn't wake the twins. "The kids are back early."

Rad and Lady didn't mind, so long as attention was given to the two of them.

"Cravings or not, the girls relayed their feelings to me on that particular activity, and they don't care for it!" Harry could be heard growling at Hermione from inside the main house.

"That's just a lousy excuse on your part! You just don't want me anymore, because I'm as big as a baby whale! You think that I'm fat, ugly, and are using our unborn daughter's alleged chat with you early this morning as an excuse!" Hermione snarled back at him.

"Alleged chat? Call it like it is, Hermione! One spoke to me in my head, relaying loud, and clear that she didn't wish to be squashed anymore than she already was! I'm sorry, but after that I'm on strike from anything, but cuddling and kissing!" Harry was clearly harried about this latest turn of events.

"You are beautiful and round with our girls! I don't think that I'll ever not desire you, but until the girls are born or a month old, I have a headache!" Harry stalked outside to get some air. "Son of a bitch! This day just keeps getting better and better!" He saw the family had overheard their sparring match and were getting things set for his party.

"Welcome home, son. I would say Happy twentieth, but then by the looks of it you might flay me alive." James arched a brow at his son.

"Well, honey, your question about how magically inclined the girls are going to be has been answered." Lily got up and gave him a hug. "It's okay, sweetie, you did the same thing to James when I was carrying you. So we believe you."

"Would you mind telling Hermione that? As it is she thinks that I'm more of a frog than a prince?" Harry hugged her back.

"Of course I will. Now go over and relax beside your Aunt and father." She headed into the house.

Harry walked over to look down at the twins. "They sure have grown. Are they up to crawling yet?"

"They can sit up on their own, push themselves up on their knees, but no crawling yet. They're babbling more, so a word or two might be forthcoming. It seems that sleep, attention, and food are still their main focus." James gave him the heads up on the twins and a little bit of fatherly advice. "This last month makes them really grouchy, so just be patient with her."

"Getting to meet Clay and Josh should cheer her up again." Harry noticed the stage area was halfway set up.

"Kate & Cedric are collecting them at the airport at one. It was supposed to be a surprise." Di watched as Harry prowled the patio. "Do sit down. Your inner wolf is starting to show."

"Thanks, Aunt Di. That's a splendid idea. I'll take a run on the grounds as Prince. That should clear my head enough to tolerate my party." He turned into Prince and set off on a run.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT SHE MEANT, JUNIOR! GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE!" James shouted.

"James. Hermione is ready to talk to Harry now." The two of them stepped onto the patio.

"Where did he go off to? I specifically ordered him to sit by you!" She narrowed her eyes at James.

"The boy is twenty and no longer under our control, besides he just went to run off his temper." James shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading Harry's best-seller on DADA.

"He took off as Prince just to avoid me." Hermione sat down on a shaded lounger. "I want to believe him, I really do. It's just that 8 ½ month old unborn babies shouldn't be able to do that and if they can then it's not right for them to just chat with him! I'm the one carrying them! Not him!" She blew her bangs out of her face in frustration.

"He didn't encourage one to chat. She chose to, because she was uncomfortable about what the two of you were, uh, doing and told the one person able to hear her. That being her father, my son, and your husband, Harry James… Hermione these aren't normal Muggle baby girls. So yes, kitten, at 8 ½ months into their creation they do have the ability to communicate at least to Harry." James explained in a calm rational manner. "Harry isn't currently carrying them inside him."

"Think of it this way, sweetie. The girls don't wish to upset their safe haven, that being you. But, have no problem upsetting or causing their father undo grief. They love him, but he isn't nearly as vital to them as you are, at least right now anyway." Diana took a shot at explaining things to her.

"He talks to them, both aloud and mentally, reads to them, and sings to them all the time. Therefore, I know that they love him as much as they do me. Harry is a master at Legilimens and using his mind. So, if one of them were not pleased, he would be able to translate what was wrong. In this case we were squishing her and she didn't like it." Hermione thought about that for a second then narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "More like we woke her up and she's as grouchy as her Daddy when abruptly awakened. I that she wasn't being squished." Hermione grumbled.

"Okay, angel, let's not go into details with my parents or our Aunt." Harry appeared beside the lounge. "We woke her up, she was grouchy, got it, no more information is necessary."

He scooped her up into his arms and changed them both into their swimsuits. "Let's go for a swim. It's noon and time for your daily exercise or cardio since we did yoga this morning."

"Harry has been reading a stack of books on babies, pregnancy, and the like." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Lucy recommended an exercise regimen of yoga in the morning and swimming in the afternoon. This one keeps to that like a drill sergeant."

"Then he's being a good father-to-be looking after his girls." Wills & Rory walked over to greet them.

"Welcome home, by all means make sure that our Ducky gets her cardio." He kissed Hermione on her forehead.

"It's good for her and the babies. I'm proud of baby brother for making sure that Hermione is well taken care of. In fact, we'll join you guys at the pool." Rory cast a glamour, going from sundress to string bikini, and dressed Wills from cut off shorts to a Speedo.

"I'm praying the water is cold or I may end up swimming the length of the lake." Wills reined in his primal instinct to toss Rory over his shoulder and let nature take its course.

The bikini with it's strategically placed bits of material barely covered all the necessary parts of her body.

"Katherine Aurora, next time think of a maillot." Harry shook his head at his sister, as they made their way down to the pool. "Wills can't take much more of you running around in nearly nothing."

"She was trying on wedding gowns last night. You see a parcel of them was delivered by messenger, with a parcel of suits suitable for an impending groom." Wills noticed that Harry was avoiding looking at him and that peaked his interest even more. "Any idea as to why gowns and suits in our sizes were delivered here?"

"How would I know? The two of us just got back twenty minutes ago." Harry set Hermione down on her feet. "Who knows... Maybe Franc sent them over?"

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny & Draco were happy to see them.

"Welcome home, the two of you look smashing." Ginny beamed at Hermione after hugging her. "And hello to you three as well." The triplets kicked her hello and she giggled.

"They wish to be included, as well I see." Draco hugged Hermione and he was kicked hello.

"Oh, trust me .You have no idea just how much they wish to be included in." Harry grinned and Hermione blushed.

"Do tell." Draco, Wills, Ginny, and Rory all eyed them curiously.

"They had a chat with Harry this morning and let's leave it at that." Hermione's blushed deepened even more.

"Congrats on getting high marks on your N.E.W.T'S, girls." Harry had mercy on Hermione and changed the subject. "So how goes your summer so far?"

Ron and Luna joined them.

"Busy to say the least." Ron grinned. "Training to be yours and Hermione's Muggle Liaison is a lot of hard work."

"True... But it's not making you bored after ten minutes, like being at The Quibbler did. Being a Muggle Liaison is every bit as challenging as I thought it would be." Luna hugged Harry.

"As long as you both love doing it then that's all that matters." Hermione hugged Ron and then Luna. "Besides, it got the two of you on the yacht last weekend."

"Yeah, that was our first try at fielding the Muggle press." Ron grinned.

"We did smashingly well, but that Nanda slipped passed us...sorry about that big brother." Luna frowned.

"No worries, baby sister. She's Hermione's friend and ally now, besides she's also one of us. She being an American, was never told, or doesn't even realize it yet." Harry grinned. "They didn't get letters like we did, so are never told, unless it really runs in their family."

"I've been spending long hours at St. Mungo's, but it's worth it. I got to go with Lucy during her weekly visits to Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"I'm well ahead of even the third year Auror candidates. Its hard work, but I love it. Logan took me with him during his security checks at various locations and on the yacht. So, it seems that all of us have gotten to spend time with you during your holiday." Draco smirked.

"The four of us had tea with them twice a week." Dromi walked over to hug her brother and Hermione.

"Yeah, even on a tight schedule, we managed to slip away for tea, and check on them." Henry hugged Hermione.

"Even Mum and Dad popped in on us." Harry grinned, as he and Hermione walked down the steps into the shallow end of the pool. "Feel free to join us. Hermione's just getting in her cardio for the day."

Wills jumped in with Rory in his arms. "Don't mind if we do."

Dromi changed her and Henry into swimwear similar to what Rory and Wills were wearing. "A swim sounds lovely." She dove into the pool.

Henry took off running towards the lake. "The lake sounds even better!"

He had only seen her in a one-piece, which had made him run for a cold shower. This was beyond his ability to think rationally. All that he wanted was to run back to the pool, grab her up, and disappear for a week or two.

Wills, having seen Rory's bikini wet, jumped out of the pool, and headed for the lake as well. "She's gonna kill me at this rate!"

"Do you still think the weddings are for Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Luna?" Henry growled.

"It has to be! Although, the girls are both sixteen and to me it's just not right." Wills grumbled.

"Then why are those suits in our sizes and the gowns in our girls' sizes as well?" Henry and Wills passed the pitch and headed up the knoll.

"It can't be us, little brother. We have four years before our time comes." Wills shot passed him.

"In the real world maybe, but we never said anything about this one." Henry countered, as he ran passed the Great Oak heading down to the beach bellow.

"Dream on, little brother, because that's all it is a dream." Wills raced into the water relishing the bite of cool water against his body and started swimming sidestroke across the water.

"The thing is, big brother... If I don't dream about it being a possibility..." Henry matched his pace in the water. "I mean at this rate I might go insane."

"You and me both, little brother...you and me both," Wills continued to swim.

--

Heathrow Airport, 1pm the VIP section

Cedric and Kate stared at Clay and Josh. They were dressed in their disguises.

"Uh, excuse me, but are you Clay and Josh?" Kate asked.

The two young men smiled and nodded at her.

"Smashing...I'm Kate and this is my husband, Cedric Diggory." She smiled back at them.

The ginger haired, badly in need of a shave man, wearing a baseball cap, t-shirt, worn jean jacket, and faded jeans smiled at her. "I'm Clay."

The raven haired, badly in need of a shave man, wearing a t-shirt, bomber jacket, and faded jeans smiled at her as well. "I'm Josh."

Cedric looked at the photo of the two of them in his hand and then at the two men. "No offense, but what the bloody hell happened to the two of you? Hermione is expecting to see these two." He held up the photo. "She'll go into labor if you show up like that."

"This is our way of remaining under the radar of the media, fans, and press." Josh explained.

"That and someone wants me to be a guest judge for season five auditions to American Idol and he happens to be in London doing Pop Idol right now. The man has spies everywhere and I don't wish to do it." Clay scanned Heathrow's VIP area for any sign of the man in question. "So far so good, let's get our stuff and head for Harry and Hermione's, before he does his usual, and just appears out of nowhere."

"Simon is not someone whom I wish to meet. He seems like an arrogant, rude, and annoying man." Kate growled.

"He is all of that in spades, but he does know the music industry and how to get the most out of those under his thumb. His latest prizes are Carrie and Bo." Clay put his bags on the trolley as did Josh. "At times he can be a really nice guy, but that's just between us."

"All those qualities make idol worthwhile to watch." Josh put on his shades. "SC at ten o'clock," He hissed at Clay.

Clay muttered a few choice words under his breath and put on his own shades. "Just keep walking out to the car, maybe he won't spot us."

"Dan is waiting with the limo right outside these doors." Cedric had no wish to meet SC either.

"Welcome to England." Dan put away The Quibbler and smiled at them. "I'm Dan Shunpike, official royal driver, and trusted friend of the family."

"Dan, we need to hurry." Kate opened the door to the limo before Dan could. "Clay has someone whom he doesn't wish to speak with."

"Well, then in with the lot of you, while I see to the gents bags." Dan saw someone heading their way and used a little magic to close the electronic doors in his face.

Unfortunately, this bloke could counter magic and was once again upon them.

"He did not just do what I know he did!" Cedric stared at the man with a beyond determined scowl on his face.

Clay and Josh disappeared into the limo.

"Cedric, my love, please get into the limo." Kate pulled him inside.

Cedric reached out to close the door, but SC was in the way. "Naff Off! This is a private limo!" Cedric glared up at him. "Now sod off!"

"Not until I have a chat with Clay." SC glared back. "I will have that chat or I will cause a scene and none of you want that now do you."

"Frankly, sir, the only scene will be of..." He noticed what was in SC's back pocket and frowned. "They are guests of the Pendragon Royal Family and we are on a very tight schedule."

"The Prince's birthday party can wait. Yes, lad, I am well aware of whom you." SC snarled. "Now move or I will move you myself."

"Holly cricket! When he looks like that he reminds me of a certain professor." Kate stared intently at SC's face.

"It is possible..." Cedric narrowed his eyes up at SC. "He must have jumped ship, as they say, during the dark days."

"I call it taking the intelligent way out." SC growled. "Especially, when the ship as you called it, was listing and halfway submerged underwater."

"I can see that Muggle Studies really paid off for you." Kate smirked.

"Did you just say Muggle Studies?" Clay stared openmouthed at Kate.

"Yes, it did sound like that didn't it?" Josh's interest was beyond peaked.

"Damn it to hell, Katarina! Why'd you have to go and say that? Harry's gonna strangle us now! That is unless we have someone to blame it on. Get in the limo, dickless!" Cedric pulled SC into the limo. "Sorry Clay, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He narrowed his eyes at SC. "Now you just sit there and shut up!"

Dan got into the drivers seat. "Bloody yellow coward in my limo...it's a cryin shame that's what it is." He grumbled.

"What's a cryin shame?" Harry appeared in the front passenger seat.

"Harry?" Dan glanced over at him and fought off the urge to panic. "Uh, nothing to worry about, we hit a bit of a snag, but we're back on schedule." Dan focused on the road.

"Enlighten me. What kind of a snag?" Harry's brows furrowed with displeasure. "Did one of them not arrive?"

"Uh, no, both arrived as scheduled and are in the back with Kate and Cedric." Dan refused to look at him.

Harry opened the glass divider and glanced in back. "WHAT THE HELL!! STOP THIS BLOODY LIMO!"

"Harry?!" Kate and Cedric gulped.

"What the hell is that doing in my grandfather's limo!?" He was beyond furious.

Dan found an empty deserted parking lot to stop in, but didn't dare say a word.

"Out of the limo and I mean all of you!" Harry snarled. "Especially, that annoying piss ant, sitting next to Clay!" Harry glared murderously at SC.

They all reluctantly filed out of the limo and stood outside it.

"Of all the people to have tagged along with you..." Harry swore in Parselmouth for two minutes straight, before continuing with his rant.

"It had to be that sorry excuse for a human being! My former jailers used to love watching Pop Idol! In fact it was one of the shows, which they actually taped on their VCR! They forced me to sit and watch it! I loathed every second of it! Especially you! You annoy me more than any thing or person that I've ever met! You made me think of Severus Snape! The professor, that at the time, I so did not wish to be reminded of!" Harry glared at SC. "Clay and Josh are welcome, you however are not!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT, HE'S NOT WELCOME! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE MUGGLE WORLD, SIMON CRAVEN! WHERE YOU ARE STILL RESPECTED, HATED, PAID WELL FOR BEING AN ASS, AND A POWER IN THE ENTERTAINMENT WORLD! YOU ARE NOT RESPECTED OR WANTED IN OURS!" James appeared beside Harry. He looked ready to murder someone.

"I left before I became another name on his list of wizards that he killed. I thought my cousin was a Deatheater and then he turned out to be a double agent for Dumbledore. The whole family was marked for death after that...The intelligent thing was to leave that world behind and never look back!" SC snarled at James.

"THE HELL WITH THAT! I STILL OWE YOU FOR LEAVING LILY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DARK FOREST, DURING OUR SIXTH YEAR! YOU MADE IT APPEAR THAT SOME UNICORN WAS HURT, JUST SO YOU COULD TRY TO PUT THE MOVES ON MY GIRL, ON VALENTINES DAY, OUR TRIAL FIRST DATE NO LESS! SO, THAT THIS COWARD HERE COULD PROVE, THAT HE WAS MORE TO HER THAN JUST SOME VAIN, COWARDLY, SIXTH YEAR RAVENCLAW THAT SHE WAS TUTORING IN POTIONS AND TRANSFIGURATION!"

James grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"I NEVER FORGOT SINCE SIRIUS, REMUS, FRANK LONGBOTTOM, AND I ALL HAD TO SPAR WITH MOSAG AND ARAGOG TO GET HER OUT! LILY, SIRIUS, AND I SPENT THREE WEEKS IN ST. MUNGO'S. WHEN WE GOT BACK TO SCHOOL YOU'D BEEN TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER SCHOOL FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION, BECAUSE SIRIUS AND I WERE GONNA KILL YOU!"

Harry broke the hold that his father had on SC, "Transfiguring him into a Flobberworm is fine, but killing him is not gonna happen. So, I guess Cedric is right by calling you dickless?" He glared down at the man gasping for air and grabbing at his throat in pain. "You may be a cunning intelligent ass in the Muggle World, but in ours you will always be seen as the witless coward that you are. You also obviously cannot take no for an answer, which is gonna get you killed one of these days, and no amount of fame or fortune will be able to save you."

"Prongs, Lil's and the lioness are getting..." Sirius stopped what he was going to say when he caught sight of SC on the ground. "Bad form Prongs! That ruddy spider took a chuck out of my ass too! It's just ain't right that you're here gettin all the enjoyment out of paying Craven back for what he pulled on Lily and us." He pulled out his wand, then conjured a jar similar to the one Rita had been caged in by Hermione, and smiled at SC. "I always thought that you were an annoying insect and now it seems that you will be, at least until we deem otherwise."

SC was transfigured into a brightly colored big fat beetle, which Sirius scooped up into the jar, and then closed into his temporary prison.

"Nice one, Uncle Sirius. Dad was gonna kill him." Harry took the jar from Sirius and handed it to Clay. "Do me a favor watch him for us?"

Sirius put James in a headlock. "We'll see you lot back at Sanctuary." They both vanished.

Ferria appeared on one shoulder and Fawkes on the other.

"I'm okay, girl." He arched one brow at Kate, when she flew over to sit on Kate's head. "That can only mean one thing. Congratulations on your impending parenthood."

Kate reached up to hold Ferria in her arms. "He or she is due on Valentines Day."

Harry then focused his full attention on Clay and Josh. "Here's the drill. The Wizarding World exists. I am Harry Potter. The books and movie were based on my life. Those two colorful birds are phoenixes. The older one is my Uncle Albus' that's known in the movie and the books as Fawkes. The younger one is mine her name is Ferria. I vanquished Voldemort a year ago June 30. My older appearance is the result of his not so happy mother, Morgana Le Fay. She used a curse to deage my brother Draco..."

Harry paused when the two of them stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah, you heard right. Draco is no longer my enemy, but is now my adopted younger brother. The two of us were deaged to the age of six by Morgana's curse. My First-Grandfather King Merlin and First-Grandmother Queen Mab of Avalon flubbed the counter curse by two years, making my age twenty today instead of eighteen. Merlin also restored my entire family and fallen friends back to me as a result; the Pendragon Royal family was reborn. Oh, let's see we vanquished Morgana on New Years Eve, so it's been relatively peaceful since." Harry frowned at Cedric and Cho. "Did I miss anything?"

"There's the part about Cho going postal and joining up with her First-Grams to destroy you and Hermione. Ron and Luna dying in the final battle and that Ron and Luna and Draco and Ginny are items. Other than that you summed it quite nicely." Cedric shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, there was all of that... Anyway you both need to sign these parchments with those magic quills, so we can continue to my home. Or else, I'll have to adjust your memories. I would really hate to do that, since it's one of the most painful experiences that one can experience in my world." Harry wasn't the least bit surprised when both Clay and Josh signed the nondisclosure agreement.

"Brilliant! Now let's make the two of you more presentable for Hermione." The two young men were now clean-shaven and perfectly groomed in appearance. "That's much better. Now lets all of us get into the limo, so we can be off."

Everyone piled back inside and they were all on their way again.

"Those are Phoenixes?" Josh stared at Ferria and Fawkes, who was grooming her topknot with his beak.

"Yes, the two of them are phoenixes. Ferria is just a baby compared to Fawkes, so he sees her as a baby sister at the moment." Harry handed out Butterbeer's to each of them. "No worries gents, that happens to be harmless Butterbeer."

"So, all of it is real..." Josh took a drink from the frosty bottle in his hands.

"That it is, mate. We're off to my home in Godric's Hollow, which is where the two of you will be staying for the next two weeks." Harry focused on Clay, who had yet to say anything. "Are you okay with all of this?"

Clay glanced up at Harry. "What?" He blinked absentmindedly at him. "Oh, sure as far as I'm concerned magic is something that you're gifted with. In fact this..." He held up the jar. "Is worth it... As you say no worries… This is all fine with me."

"That's good, because my whole family is going to be at my birthday party." Harry sighed in relief.

"I've got SC under my thumb now. So his days of lording over certain friends of mine are over." Clay stared at the fat beetle in the jar. "That's right, I know your secret and you have just been neutered."

"Hence the name dickless," Cedric grinned.

"Well, anyone with an ego or attitude like he does is compensating for something." Kate giggled.

"Just don't let my dad near that jar. I really believe that he wishes to kill him." Harry frowned.

"You did get that pensive from your uncle. It would be an interesting thing to watch." Cedric suggested.

"Dad would kick my ass or try to anyway. Still, I'll think about it. We have Goblet of Fire to watch and a Wizarding wedding of my older sisters and their princes to attend." Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Who knows? Maybe, I'll be able to fit it in. I mean, what's he gonna do ground me in my own house."

"Wills, Rory, Henry, and Dromi are getting a surprise wedding?" Cedric grinned at Kate.

Kate filled Harry in on the phone call that she had received from Wills the night before. "He went on a rant about Ginny and Luna being sixteen, that they were too young to marry Draco and Ron, and that it was beyond wrong. Wills is going to think that he's on that American show Punked." Kate giggled.

"That's the idea." Harry wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. "Now as for the two of you, please feel free to raid the minibar. It's always loaded with Wizarding World treats."

Josh and Clay didn't need to be told twice and raided the minibar.

"Daniel and I are having a birthday together, but he doesn't know about it. I promise you that this night will not be boring." Harry finished off his Butterbeer. "Time to get back to Hermione," He vanished from his seat, as did the phoenixes.

--

Hermione glared at Wills. "Where did Harry go and why didn't he tell me that he was leaving?"

"He went to go check on the limo and as for the other you were napping." Wills sat down on the LuvSac that she was resting on.

"Did Kate call him from the airport?" Hermione frowned as she surveyed the backyard; it seemed that James and Sirius were miffed at each other. "Did something happen between Dad and Uncle Sirius?"

"They had a run in with an old long lost classmate. Who it turns out is moonlighting as a Muggle producer, agent, and the main judge on Pop Idol." Harry appeared on the patio.

"No, frickin way!" Wills stared at him in disbelief. "That ass is from the Wizarding World?"

"The initials of his name are SC and yes way, big brother. It seems that Dad hates him to the point of murder and Uncle Sirius just hates him. He's currently a beetle in a jar that Clay is holding in the limo." Harry kissed Hermione on her forehead. "Dad tried to kill him, but Uncle Sirius turned him into a bug instead. Angel mine, are we giving Wills a hard time? You'd just fallen asleep, so I didn't want to wake you to tell you where I was going."

"This is terrible!" Hermione pouted. "The two of them are going to ruin your party, if you don't do something to fix it."

"Are the two of them rowing now?" Harry scanned the backyard for the two in question.

His father was finishing setting up the stage area and Sirius was growling his side of the story to Remus and his grandfather.

"I'll try to sort the two of them out, but Uncle Sirius wouldn't let Dad kill SC and then had to put him in a headlock to get him back home. I may just have to resort to drastic measures." He kissed Hermione and then headed off to go chat with his father.

"I wonder what horrid circumstance occurred to make Dad even contemplate killing him?" Hermione frowned.

"That remains to be seen, but I'm certain that we'll probably find out by the end of the night." Draco handed her a glass of icy cold fruit juice.

"I overheard them snarling about sixth year, St. Mungo's, and that death is too good for the git. They called him Simon Cowell. No, that's the name he's using in the Muggle World. It's Simon Craven in ours and he seems to be Uncle Severus' cousin." Ginny sat down at the table to dish out the information that she had discovered with Hermione.

"Then it must have been really terrible for them to hold a grudge about something that occurred when they were all sixteen-years-old." Hermione was dying to know what happened and tried to figure it out in her head. "It must have something to do with Mum, which would explain why Dad wishes to kill him."

"That makes sense." Wills was not a big Pop Idol fan nor did he like SC. "The man is an annoying jerk on the Telly, that's why I don't like to watch his show. It makes sense that the prat would be some sort of a wizard. It's the only reason the man is alive after insulting as many people as he has."

"I know who the man is now! He's that annoying Muggle prat on the Telly. He does that talent show Pop Idol." Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"That would be the fellow." Wills and Hermione nodded.

"Hey, guys? Why's Harry stunning his dad and taking out some of his memory?" Ron came over to join them.

"Not only daddy, but now he's gone and done it to Uncle Sirius as well." Luna, who was never far from Ron's side, frowned.

"He tried to ask politely and it seems as though neither of them were going to tell him anything, so he's going to do things the easy way, instead of beating the answers out of the two of them." Hermione surmised when Harry headed back in their direction with the memory strands on his wand. "He's going to look at their memories using our pensive."

"Anyone who is curious may follow me." He passed the group and headed into the house.

Draco helped Hermione to her feet and all of them followed him into the house.

--

"No wonder Dad wishes to kill him. The coward fled! Mum could have died, not to mention that both he and Uncle Sirius both got a chunk of their asses removed by Mosag and Aragog." Harry finished viewing the memories in the pensive. "I think it's Mum nearly dying that has him wishing to kill the man."

"Talk about cowards," Wills grumbled. "They got his ass out of a web and he runs off leaving them to rescue Aunt Lily!"

"Cedric calls him dickless." Harry smirked.

"That's a fitting description for the coward!" Draco snarled.

"It took two weeks to repair the damages to their bums and for Aunt Lily to fight off the toxins caused by the venom and for her own wounds to heal." Ginny wanted to hurt SC herself.

"The positive side is that it sealed the bond of friendship between Harry's parents, which led to eternal love and devotion towards each other." Hermione pointed out the positive side of the situation and Harry glared at her. "Not that he doesn't deserve to be publicly flogged..." She eyed Harry warily. "He does."

"The man's a bloody coward!" Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"She knows that Ronnie, but it did seem that Mum and Daddy were bonding during their time in St. Mungo's. That and Daddy did come out and finally say that he loved Mum." Luna sided with Hermione.

"Harry James Merlin! If you wish to know something then ask me, instead of ripping the bloody memories out of my head!" James stood in the doorway of the tower. He was not pleased with him.

"Damn right! Now give us back our bloody memories!" Sirius snarled.

Lily had come to see what was going on. "You're upsetting the twins! Now explain what the hell is going on before I get ratty with all of you!" She gave them the look that had Harry telling her the whole story.

"Dad met Simon Craven awhile ago. He tried to kill him; Uncle Sirius transfigured him into a beetle and put him in a jar that Clay is currently guarding in the limo." Harry came clean with his Mum.

Lily's eyes narrowed with displeasure at the very mention of his name. "Where did that worthless coward turn up?"

"He's been moonlighting as a big shot agent and producer in the entertainment field. He goes by the Muggle name Simon Cowell. He created the show Pop Idol and started the idol phenomenon worldwide. Clay used to be one of his clients and he wants him to be a guest judge during auditions for the fifth season of America's version of the show. Clay said no, but he can't seem to take no for an answer. Cedric, after hearing that he ran away from our world, decided to nickname him dickless." Harry told her the rest of the story.

Lily was highly amused by the nickname. "I tutored him, because Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva asked me to, as to that remark I was never attracted to him in any way. Although, Moaning Myrtle would know, she spies on all the boys' bathrooms. She did used to snicker when she saw him, sighing poor pathetic boy. It could be that he needs to have all of that arrogance to compensate for that shortcoming. He didn't need tutored. He had a crush on me, so he feigned bad marks in the classes that I tutored students in." Lily decided to tell them the whole story. "I was all business and ignored his tries to woo me or catch my eye. Truth be told, no one even came close to the one boy who I'd fancied since first year. So it was a fruitless effort on any boy's part to even try to court me."

James pulled her into his arms. "That's my, Red. She was an expert at playing hard to get."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to tell them a story." Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance at James.

"Sorry, my flame, please continue." He kissed her nose.

"It was Valentines Day. We were all sixteen or they were. I was seventeen. James had stopped acting like an arrogant ass at least around me, so I told him that I would go with him to Hogsmeade. This was to be our sort of second trial run at dating. I stood outside waiting for him; as usual he was running late..."

James interrupted Lily. "Craven sent me on a wild owl chase." James grumbled. "He put dung bombs in the Owlery. Dad sent me to deal with it. I was a Prefect; I couldn't just blow off my Uncle or my father, so I could be on time for my date."

"James, no one is saying otherwise. Button it, while I finish telling the story." Lily growled.

"Got it love, please continue." James smirked.

"Hagrid was off to the pub or elsewhere, so SC was able to go through with his plan to lure me away from the school. He came running from the direction of the Dark Forest; it was very evident that he was clearly distressed about something. He raced over to me and panted out this story about two gigantic Acromantula spiders preying on an injured unicorn. I told Alice, waiting for Frank Longbottom, and Gene, waiting for Remus, to tell James where I was going. I made the two of them swear not to go and tell the Headmaster and then SC and I went to save the fallen unicorn. I knew of Mosag and Aragog from Hagrid, so the threat was very real in my mind. We ended up in a clearing where he'd set up a private picnic for two. I lost my temper with him and reacted to his surprise by beating the tar out of him. He didn't know that I was well schooled in the art of fighting. I was so intent on teaching him a lesson that neither of us noticed the two Acromantula sizing us up for their next meals. Acromantula have paralyzing venom on some of their legs and can shoot large amounts of webbing at their victims. SC got shot at and pinned down by webbing, where as I got scratched by one of their venomous legs and by a pincer. James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank arrived just in time to save us. James freed SC, who then fled in terror from the forest. That may have saved his life, because after that James saw me lying lifeless on the ground with my eyes wide open. I was very much alive, in agonizing pain, but was paralyzed by the effects of the venom." James held her even closer to him.

"I was so scared that you were dead," He growled hoarsely.

"James scooped me up into his arms, not caring about the Spider nearby, and kept telling me "Don't you die on me, Evans...I saw our future it's you and me forever...I love you." That was when he was sliced in the bum by Aragog; thankfully it wasn't with one of his paralyzing legs. Sirius had gotten hurt distracting Mosag, but Frank and Remus were unharmed. Remus stunned Aragog and Frank finally subdued Mosag. The next thing I remember is waking up a week or so later in the same hospital ward as James and Sirius. Mum and Daddy were crying happy tears, as were the boys. So, begins the rocky fascinating courtship of your father and me." Lily smiled.

"That's the only reason why I will allow SC to remain breathing." James kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Is anyone home?" Cedric, Kate, Clay, and Josh had arrived.

"We're up in the Wizarding tower, but we'll be right down." Harry used the intercom to tell them as to where they were.

"Are you using the pensive?" Cedric's voice answered back from the intercom.

"That would be a yes." Harry grinned. "You may come up and have a peak if you want."

"Hell yeah! We want to see!" They headed up to the tower.

Lily took her wand and added her memory to the pensive. "It's only fair, since yours are in there as well."

James, Sirius, and Lily laughed when the kids restuck their heads in the pensive.

--

Chapter 2

Surprise Wedding

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	2. Surprise Wedding

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 2

Surprise Wedding

--

Harry's first surprises for various family members are sprung...

--

Daniel and Em stared at the jar then at Sirius and James. "That's the SC from the Pop Idol show?"

"In your world he's SC big shot asshole and in ours he's S Craven coward and all around asshole. Who, nearly got Lily killed when we were sixteen." James told them the story.

"He's too famous in our world to remain a bug for long. People are going to miss him." Em frowned.

"We know that Em, but he'll have to listen to everyone singing karaoke onstage first. Clay says that it's the best means of torturing him." Sirius grinned.

The beetle inside the jar started frantically moving about as if pondering a means of escape.

"That's SC's weakness. He loathes people who can't sing, which when you think about it is strange since he can't hold a tune himself." Clay picked up the jar and stared at the beetle. "This should teach you to take no for an answer."

"Here come my little miracles, it seems as though they wish to join the party as well." James smiled at Lily and his Aunt Mattie, each holding wide-awake four-month-olds in their arms. "Daniel, Em, Josh, Clay, I would like you to meet Michael James, and Isabella, fondly known as MJ and Bell."

"Jen's holding Liam and Dad is holding, Julie my two little miracles." Sirius was one proud papa.

"Harry's holding Nathan, Remus' son." James pointed over at Harry.

"These two refuse to stay down for the night, so would either of you like to hold one of the twins?" Lily smiled at Daniel and Em.

"I've been dying to hold them." Em eagerly cuddled MJ in her arms. "He's so adorable. Hello there handsome, I'm your Aunt Emma."

Daniel was cuddling Bell in his arms. "I'm your Uncle Daniel and you're a beauty."

MJ pointed at Harry, holding Nate, and frowned. "Mine." He growled out his first word for all to hear.

Bell echoed her brother's words. She was none too pleased that her big brother was holding Nate. "Mine." She whimpered.

James and Lily grinned at each other.

"I'll go get the digital recorder." James raced inside the house.

"Mummy is proud of her angels for saying their first word." Lily cooed down at her babies.

"Good show MJ and Bell." Emma, Daniel, and Sirius grinned.

"Har...mine." MJ added to his vocabulary, as he pointed at his brother.

"Har...mine." Bell pouted.

James caught those next words on the Digital Recorder. "Well done you two."

Harry was lifting Nate, who squealed in delight, up in the air.

This caused MJ to screech in fury. "Har...Mine!" He started pitching a fit, as did Bell.

Harry heard them that time. "MJ and Izzy talked." He grinned down at Hermione.

"They happen to be jealous of Nate." Hermione could tell that MJ and Bell were not happy.

"They adore their cousins." Harry frowned. "Why are they pitching a jealous fit now?"

"They adore their cousins when someone else is holding them. You on the other hand are theirs." Remus grinned. "Hence, the words Har Mine are being screamed at the top of their tiny lungs."

"They have to learn that they can't always get their way." Harry walked over to the twins with Nate still in his arms. "Do the two of you have a problem?" He asked.

"Har...Mine!" MJ and Bell glared at Nate.

"No. I'm also Nate's cousin, so all of you are going to have to share me." Harry corrected them.

"Tant," Bell reached for him.

"Here Daniel, we'll switch." Harry and Daniel swapped babies. "Is that better, baby sis?" He cuddled her in his arms.

"Mine." She settled contently against his shoulder.

"Tant...Har." MJ mirrored his twins' actions.

Em set MJ in his arms, so he was now holding the two of them.

"I've been gone for a month. We were on holiday. I guess they missed me." He chuckled when MJ curled against his other shoulder.

"Talking to you using a web cam is not the same as seeing you in person." Hermione smiled.

"Trust us it isn't. They fussed for an hour after each check in." Lily sighed.

"We were always coming back home." Hermione reached up and patted each of them on the back.

"Can you say Dada?" James encouraged them.

The two only wished to cuddle with their big brother and seemed to be talked out.

"They'll get to that in time. I believe that seeing Harry holding Nate prompted them to say their first tries at real words." Lily smiled.

--

Draco had a part to play in Operation Surprise Wedding. It was simple he was to distract the princes, while Harry got everything set up in the Fairy garden for the ceremony.

"So who's up for a game of Quidditch before we lose the light?" Draco grinned.

"Take Daniel, Em, Clay, and Josh up on the new brooms first. Who knows maybe Daniel will be a natural on one without a green screen. Em might be a natural as well. Josh and Clay need to have a little fun, but who knows riding a broom might come natural to them too." Harry had his hands full feeding MJ his bottle.

"New broom?" That peaked Daniel's interest.

"What's a green screen?" Cedric, Seamus, Colin, Dennis, Draco, Dean, Wood, Fred, and George frowned.

"Let our muggle expert baby brother take a shot at answering the question first." Bill smirked.

"Yeah Ron, impress us with your expertise." Charlie saluted him with his bottle of Butterbeer.

"You don't think I can do it do you." Ron narrowed his eyes at his brothers, his ears were starting to turn red do to the rise in his temper. "A green screen is a special effect screen of usually green or blue, where after or during filming the actor, in this case Daniel sitting on a computer controlled fake broom. The special effects crew puts up a previously shot background on the screen, making it appear like Daniel's flying on the broom."

Daniel and Em clapped their hands, applauding him for his very accurate explanation. "Bravo Ron, very well put. It's all special effects in the movies. I never have been on a broom."

"I've watched the DVD's and looked the stuff up that I didn't understand on the net." Ron grinned.

"Danny's a novice at broom flying, so no Firebolt." Em gave them all a look.

"Em, I promise that our latest brainstorm is completely safe. Harry wanted to have us come up with a broom that adapts itself as the rider excels in riding it. Wood, Seamus, and Dean call it the Smart Broom, but its official name is the Mentis 2005. So far, we've four prototypes that are equipped with an antifall charm, so none of you will be hurt. In fact, Daniel's getting one for his birthday." Cedric laughed when Daniel shouted yes then kissed Em.

"The other three are free for Em, Clay, and Josh to use. If Em takes to riding, she can have one as well. There is a catch though they stay here at Sanctuary." Harry grinned.

"The same goes for Clay and Josh, if they take to it, they can keep the broom, but it has to stay here. It's nothing personal, just Wizarding World rules." Stephen walked over to them with James, Max, Logan, Sirius, and Remus.

"Not a problem we understand that completely." Em, Daniel, Clay, and Josh nodded.

"Good because they have the new brooms, including an upgrade for Junior, over at the pitch." James grinned when Harry stared at him in surprise.

"Did you just say upgrade for my Tornado?" Harry focused on burping MJ on his shoulder, but he was very interested in an upgrade for his broom.

"We call it the Quester 2005; it's the only version of the prototypes that aren't going into production. The Hurricane, Typhoon, and Cyclone models all have toned down versions that are going into production this month. The Keeper version is called the Guardian 2005, the Chaser version is called the Pursuer 2005, and the Beater version is called the Striker 2005. We just didn't feel like toning down or sharing the Seeker broom. They can make-do with the Firebolt. None of them come close to the originals, but then why give anyone else an edge." Oliver smirked.

"Harry, we really streamlined the Tornado and added the antifall charm to it, as well to ease any worries that Hermione might have about you falling off your broom." Dean was proud of the new improvements that he and Seamus had added to the Tornado. "Not that you fall off it often or anything, but it's just for her piece of mind."

"It's wicked cool, Harry. You have to come with us and have a go on it." Seamus grinned.

"Michael James is his priority as is Isabella, so be good boys, and scoot off to the pitch." Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. "Sorry Em, you might take to it like I did and in that case give them all hell."

Hermione cuddled next to Harry with Bell in her arms. "The girls are all by the pool and Henry and Wills are sulking in the horse barn. Collect them and make a game of it. The world's fastest Seeker is mine." She growled.

"I think I can handle being a Seeker." James grinned.

"Indeed, let's get these four broom ready and then strike up a game." Sirius grinned.

"I'm game." Remus was all for playing a game of Quidditch.

"Oh, we are so in." Charlie and Bill grinned.

"There you have it, mates, have fun. Keeping these three happy is top of my list at the moment, right Mikey." He bounced his very awake baby brother on his knee.

"Har...Mine." MJ squealed happily.

"Har...Mine." Bell echoed her twin.

"They talked!" Those who had yet to hear the twins exclaimed in surprise.

"As you can see these two aren't letting me out of their sights, so have a good game and happy flying." Harry chuckled. "Oh, just fair warning, our big brothers are still of the mind-set that Dad and Uncle Arthur are gonna allow Gin and Luna to get married at sixteen, so they might be a bit hostile up on a broom. Scratch that they'll probably target both Ron and Draco with bludgers, so take care on where you put them in a match."

"Gee thanks a lot, Harry! We love being targets for our two ratty, big brothers!" Ron rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, at least he warned you. Now off with the lot of you. We have to set up for the wedding." Lily came outside not pleased that no one was distracting the two couples.

"We're going, babe." James pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Two hours then the four of them need to get ready." Lily growled in his ear.

"I know, babe." James laughed when she goosed him.

"Have fun everyone and enjoy your game." Harry and Hermione waved good-bye to the others as they all headed off towards the pitch.

--

"This is perfect." Hermione surveyed the Fairy Garden with its stone dance in the center. Bell was snoozing in her arms.

"Rory and Dromi are gonna love it." Thea agreed then gasped when the baby growing inside her kicked her. "Oran's restless tonight." She rubbed her belly, as if that could soothe her restless unborn son.

"I know the feeling. Matthew's just as active." Tonks patted her rounded middle fondly. "Now as for the boys, they'll panic, beat-up Harry for punking them, or be ecstatically happy about this whole surprise." Tonks munched on a pickle.

"How dense can they be? The dresses were delivered last night and happen to be in the girls dress sizes and the morning suits were delivered at the same time all of which are in the boys sizes. It's beyond obvious that it's them getting hitched and not the others." Thea cuddled Liam in her arms.

"Their mind-set is stuck on getting married four years from now, in a Muggle Royal wedding, or a quite evening ceremony at the Chapel here in Godric's Hollow. The thought that a Wizarding ceremony is even a possibility hasn't even crossed either of their minds." Harry grinned. "If it has they think it's only a pipe dream, so why even torment themselves by going there."

"James pounded the age eighteen in all of your heads all last year, so to me it's foolish for them to think that he would change his view about allowing his second youngest daughter to marry at sixteen." Gene fed Nate his bottle.

"They both graduated early, so it's hard to know what's what for them." Hermione set Bell in her baby sling. "The two of them are both jet-lagged and not thinking clearly.

"They can't keep their hopes up on something that may or may not happen, so they're taking it out on who they believe caught a lucky break tonight." Lily heard shouts coming from the backyard. Draco and Ron were not happy with Wills and Henry. "I think that it's time to spring your surprise, before the boys take out their frustrations on their big brothers."

Harry set MJ in his mother's arms. "Sounds like Ron and Draco were bludger targets." He headed back to the house.

--

"What's your deal!?" Ron snarled nasally his nose was bleeding.

"You both shot those bludgers at us on purpose!" Draco's left eye was swollen shut.

"Did we really...the two of us are newbie's at being Beaters." Henry acted completely innocent.

"Yeah, it's really difficult to keep straight who's who because the action is so fast paced." Wills shrugged his shoulders.

"Difficult!? I'm the Keeper! He's a Chaser! You idiots know damn well that you are supposed to keep the bludgers away from us!" Draco snarled. "You shot them at us on purpose!"

"It is? Well thanks for clearing that up." Henry didn't seem the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, it's a pity that you two are in no shape to get married tonight." Wills was also less than sympathetic.

"Harry owes us big time for this one!" Ron muttered darkly.

"Damn straight he does!" Draco sneered.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry surveyed Ron and Draco's battered, beaten, and bloodied faces.

"You know bloody well what happened to us!" Ron glared at him.

"WE PLAYED TARGETS, WHILE YOU SET UP FOR THEIR BLOODY WEDDING!" Draco was beyond put out with Harry.

"Our Wedding!?" Wills and Henry stared at each other, then at Ron and Draco, and then at Harry.

"Surprise big brothers. You've just been what the yanks call Punked." Harry grinned.

"Punked!? You made us think...when it was us along!?" Wills sat down before he fell down.

"Sorry, about the bludger incident, little brothers. It was Harry that we should've beaten up." Henry sat down next to Wills. "Us getting married...tonight..."

Harry was already healing Ron and Draco. "No worries, it was for an excellent cause." He looked them both in the eyes. "I did warn you so that has to count; besides you're all healed again."

"We're getting married!" Rory and Dromi raced inside and happily pounced on their men.

"Are you all right there, big brothers?" Harry had rarely seen them so pale or on the verge of passing out.

"Me? Yeah, sure I'm, uh, fine." Henry, felt overwhelmed by anxiety and was finding it hard to breathe. "Is it extremely hot in here or is it me?"

"Henry Charles. Are you not okay with this?" Dromi felt his anxiety as if it were her own. "You look frightfully pale." She stroked his cheek with her hand.

"What...angel? No, no, no I'm fine with it..." Henry felt like the walls were closing in on him and his heartfelt like it had jumped into his throat. "Right Wills?" He glanced over at his equally shell-shocked brother. Wills had lost the ability to speak and had broken out into a cold sweat.

"William?" Rory had never seen him act like this. "He's in shock." She shot Harry a worried look.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at them. "I'd step aside that is unless the two of you wish to be doused with the two of them." He warned his sisters.

They reluctantly got out-of-the-way.

"I don't really think that what you're thinking is a good idea. The boys know how to retaliate now." Dromi warned.

"Harry, what are you up to?" Hermione frowned.

"You'll see. It's harmless and the fastest way to snap the two of them out of it. Now as for the two of them retaliating against me, well, I think I can survive anything that they throw back at me." He conjured a bubble around the three of them to not douse the entire entryway. "_Glacius Aqueductus Minimus_." He doused his big brother's with icy cold water.

Wills yelped in surprise, as the spray doused him, until he was soaked clean through his clothes to the point that his teeth were chattering. "DAMN IT ALL, BABY BROTHER! ENOUGH WITH THE COLD SHOWER! I GET THE POINT! KATHERINE AURORA AND I ARE HAVING A WIZARDING WEDDING TONIGHT! NOW CUT IT OUT!" He roared. "_Accio_ Wand!" To Harry's surprise his wand flew out of his hands and landed in Wills hand. "_Finite Incantatum_!" The spell ceased.

"I'm impressed, big brother." Harry grinned.

"I believe pay back is in order." Henry narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Don't you, Wills?"

"Oh, yes, indeed I agree wholeheartedly, little brother." He pointed the wand at Harry. "And with his own wand no less."

Harry mentally chanted something in the ancient tongue and an iridescent barrier appeared between him and his big brother. "Nice try, but I don't think so." He didn't need his wand to get his wand back. "Wand," his wand appeared in his hand, unfortunately that caused the barrier to vanish for a spilt second.

"_Aqueductus Glacius Maximus_!" Wills and Henry each had their own wands and used that instant to pay him back threefold.

"Oh honestly! Will you boys never grow up!?" Hermione growled. "_Finite Incantatum_."

The bubble burst as both spells ended.

"What were you trying to do drown him!? Never add Maximus to any spell unless you have the ability to control it!"

Harry was on his knees coughing up water and was shivering; this in itself enraged his angel.

"_Incendio_!" She focused on their feet and gave them both a hotfoot.

"_Glacius_..." Harry croaked out in a weak voice. "I suggest that you run while she still lets you," He advised the two of them between coughing fits.

"Go get ready for your wedding before I really let you have it." Hermione glared at her cousins.

Wills and Henry wasted no time racing to the east wing.

"Let's go girls. It's time for you to get ready." Lily had only seen the last part of the show. "As for you young man, you asked for everything that they sent at you. Now go dry off." She glared at Harry.

"I'm going, Mum. Bloody hell, try to do one nice thing and they try to drown you!" He grumbled then vanished from the entryway.

--

"How does one forget how to fasten studs on a tux when you've done it thousands of times?" Di teased her son. "If you can't do that you haven't a chance at cuff links or the tie."

"Be nice to him, Mummy. He's nervous about making it eternal with Rory." Ally chided their mother.

"It's not that, baby sis. I do wish to have her officially eternally bound to me, but a little warning would have been nice." He managed the last stud with shaking fingers, reached for the cuff links, and they clattered to the tile floor. "Bloody hell, this is hopeless," He raked his fingers through his hair.

"What's hopeless?" Andrew walked into the bathroom suite.

"Dad?! I thought you were busy with an event tonight." Wills stared at him in surprise and Andrew grinned. "So you were all in on it... Even Granny?"

"Fraid so, in fact you're both getting a twenty eight day honeymoon on Necker Island. There will be no more official visits for the four of you. Just a secret honeymoon out of the public eye and some downtime before the two of you enter Sandhurst." Andrew fastened the cuff links for his son.

"Oh thank god." Wills visibly relaxed and all the tension left his body. "I've been trying to run things over and over in my head. There was just no way that I was going to be able to play holding hands and peck on the cheek with her. It just won't be in me to do so." He expertly tied his tie.

"You really covered all your visits this month, so there was no need for the rest. The news is getting a press release stating that mother wishes you to have a month of relaxation before you both enter Sandhurst. Your official visits took the sting out of the findings the inquiry found on your mothers death, because the truth about the ones behind it were finally revealed, with the your true parentage. Your goodwill tour has the family back on its feet again and in love with the Four Hearts of Britain." Andrew sighed.

"We'll announce our engagement officially on August thirty-first." Wills had pondered that decision and now decided that it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, I'd like that very much." Di smiled.

"Or you could do it the twenty-ninth, when the four of you first met that would also be lovely." Ally suggested.

"Odds are that Hermione's having the girls on the twenty-eighth, so a few days after would be our best bet." Wills was decked out to the nines and ready to be married. "How's Henry holding up?"

"Oh, he's fine; in fact your brother is pacing outside the door waiting for you to finish, so he can see Dromi." Andrew arched a brow at him. "Not so fast son, you're missing this." He set the simple crown of gold worn by his ancestors onto his head.

"Fine, but I draw the line at wearing the royal robes." Wills grumbled. "It's like eighty outside tonight."

"Sorry big brother, but its tradition." Harry appeared beside him in full HBP dress and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, we don't look half bad like this."

"For the love of god, is he dressed yet!?" Henry stalked into the bathroom. He was also dressed similarly to Wills. "Hurry the hell up before Uncle James changes his mind!"

"Calm down, big brother. No one is changing their minds, so try, and relax." Harry tried to keep from chuckling, but it was no use.

"You're just loving this aren't you, baby brother." Henry narrowed his eyes at him.

"You bet your ass I am." Harry smirked. "It's nice to have someone else being the nervous wreck for a change."

"I'm going to check on the girls, come along Allysia." She smiled at her daughter. "You look smashing by the way." She winked at her guys.

"We'll see you in the garden try not to pass out." Ally and Di vanished.

--

Rory and Dromi stared at each other awed at how beautiful they looked in their wedding gowns. Dromi's gown had sleeves. Rory's was strapless. Their gowns had identical full skirts of satin, silk and lace with embellishments of pearls and twinkling stones that created a rose like pattern on the skirt. The bodice of the gowns had sweetheart necklines with identical embellishments as the skirt and tiny pearl buttons down the back of them kept the gowns in place. They each wore beautiful tiaras, veils of exquisite lace that fell to their knees, and satin slippers encased their silk stocking feet.

"You look amazing in that." They stated in unison.

"No really you're stunning..." Again they spoke at the same time.

"Pearls for my beautiful girls," Lily put a chocker of pearls with a jeweled center around each of their throats. "Perfect."

Rory touched the sapphire and pearl choker at her throat and gasped. "Mum, this is beautiful."

"Mum, it's exquisite." Dromi touched her own pink sapphire choker.

"I'm happy to give them to you." She hugged them. "My girls..." She sniffled.

"Oh, my loves, you both look stunning." Di smiled happily.

"The boys are gonna need oxygen when they see you." Ally agreed.

"Thanks." The girls smiled. "We're so happy that you both can share this with us."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything. The boys are all ready." Ally grinned. "Wills is a nervous wreck."

"Allysia behave." Di chided her.

"Who here wishes to get married?" James walked in with Hermione, saw his girls and tears instantly burned in his eyes. "You both look out of this world beautiful." He finished hoarsely.

The girls hugged him, "We love you, Daddy."

"I love you both so much." James hugged them fiercely. "Never forget that."

"The boys are in the gardens and you both are going to knock them flat when they catch sight of you." Hermione smiled. "We had these bands made up, so to everyone in the Muggle World the boys are wearing promise rings of gold. You both will have similar bands, as well and no one will be any the wiser." She opened a jewel case containing the rings.

"These are gorgeous." Rory picked up Wills band and looked on the inside where there was an inscription. "Wills and Rory forever...Oh Hermione, it's perfect." Hers said the same thing.

"We love them." Dromi looked at Henry's ring. "And all of you for surprising us on baby brothers' day."

"I'm so happy for the four of you." Hermione hugged them.

"Let's get you to the boys." James was an emotional wreck, but he would get through this.

"We'll be there in a minute; one last chat with my babies is all I need." Lily shooed him from the room and closed the door.

"Your father is on edge enough and needn't hear this." Lily handed each of them a potion. "Drink up, my girls. It's a potion that will forgo any risk of you becoming a parent before the time is right. I would have given it to Hermione, but fate stepped in before Christmas Eve and her wedding. Its full proof 100 effective and it will not wear off until you drink the counter potion." Lily explained.

The girls drank the sweet tasting potion. "That wasn't so bad, it tasted like honey." Rory wasn't surprised when the empty vial vanished in her hand, as did Dromi's.

"Mum thinks of everything." Dromi smiled.

"After the girls are born I am so making that potion." Hermione vowed.

"Shall we get these two married?" Lily opened the door and they all headed out of the room.

--

The pathway was lit up by enchanted candles of pastel colors and of bright colors of the rainbow. The lights formed an iridescent canopy above their heads, as they walked the beautiful stone path that led to the Fairy Gardens strewn with rose petals of every color.

Music played from not harps, but the very air around them a beautiful enchanting orchestra of celebration. They hadn't planned on the traditional, just a circle of family in a breathtakingly beautiful garden was somehow more appropriate. Everyone held a candle, which created a rainbow canopy of light above the stone dance. Merlin, Mab, Wills, Henry, and Harry waited for James, Lily, Rory, Dromi, and Hermione.

William's, heart stopped then started again, as did Henry's, as soon as they entered the gardens.

:You look beyond words beautiful, my angel. I love you so much.: Henry took Dromi's hand in his and looked down at her veil covered face. :Everything I have and am are yours forever until the end of time.:

:I love you so much handsome, more than words can say. My Prince, my soul, my love, my life.: Dromi smiled up at him. :Mum gave Rory and me a potion that will prevent us from becoming parents, until the two of us are ready for that step.:

:Granny and Dad are treating us to 28 days on Necker Island, but I doubt either of us are going to be paying attention to the scenery. Especially, now that you've gone and said that.: Henry winked at her and she blushed.

:You, my beautiful eternal flame, are mine forever until the end of time.: Wills took Rory's hand in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss it. :My heart, mind, body, and soul are all yours for eternity. My princess, my Queen, my tigress, and angel sent to me from above.:

Rory smiled up into his eyes. :I love you so much. You my prince, my dreamboat, my King look heartstoppingly gorgeous. You are mine for eternity and beyond. My heart, mind, body, and soul are yours. Oh and Mum gave me something that makes us safe, until the two of us are ready to take on being parents.:

:Dad and Granny have it set, so the four of us get to share Necker Island for 28 glorious days, but I doubt that either of us are going to be leaving our room. God, I love the Wizarding World. It takes the hassle out of life.: Wills grinned when Rory blushed crimson.

"Whenever the four of you are ready, we will begin the ceremony." Merlin gave them a knowing grin.

The four of them focused on him.

Merlin and Mab commenced with the ceremony and in the span of ten minutes, the two grooms were kissing their brides amongst their family's happy applause and shouts of well wishes.

"Now we can feast and celebrate not only Daniel's and my birthdays, but to the lives of my sisters and new brothers as well." Harry announced in a joyously happy voice.

"It's about bloody time, I'm starving." Ron moaned holding his stomach.

Everyone laughed as they all headed back to the main celebration in the backyard.

--

Chapter 3

Singing for Dessert

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	3. Sing for Dessert

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 3

Sing for Dessert

--

Just like what it says, the guests at Harry's party must sing if they want any dessert...why is that you ask. Well read on and find out. Oh and Harry finally gets to enjoy his party for a while at least.

--

The Granger twins were keeping watch over Crooks and Pepper's newborn kittens. They'd missed the ceremony, as had Hagrid and Paddy to keep an eye on Pepper. She'd gone to a quite part of the backyard and given birth to six healthy kittens, three girls and three boys, on a blanket under the shade of the Willow tree.

"Are they all right here or do we need to move them inside?" Bree stared worriedly down at the newborn kittens nursing on their very proud and content Mummy.

"They'll be fine for now; besides ole Crooks wouldn't let us touch em or her if we wanted to right now." Hagrid pointed to Crookshanks very much in proud papa mode.

"Everyone's returning to the party. I'll go tell sissy and Harry." Bree zoomed off.

Crooks washed a miniature version of himself with his tongue.

The tiny bundle of ginger colored fur mewed in protest, but his father oblivious to his pleas continued to bathe him.

"That one is gonna be into everything just like his Da." Paddy chuckled.

"This was so cool. I wanna take care of animals when I'm older, just like Charlie, Uncle Hagrid, and you Uncle Paddy." Bastion entranced by what he'd just seen decided on what he wished to do with his life.

"You would make a fine Wizarding vet, my lad." Paddy ruffled his hair affectionately.

"He's the brightest lad in his class and a natural around the animals. I agree with Paddy, you'd make a fine caretaker for the animals." Hagrid chuckled when Bastion beamed with pride.

"Slow down Bree! What is it that you wish to show us?" Hermione caught sight of Crooks, Pepper and their babies. "Harry! She had them and I wasn't there for her or Crooks!" She burst into tears.

"Uncle Paddy, Hagrid, and the twins were watching over them for us." Harry prayed for patience, her lack of a longer afternoon nap was making her tired, grouchy, and highly emotional.

"That's not the same! She's my responsibility and I forgot to watch over her! What if I do that with the girls?" She sobbed against his chest.

"The babies make her nutters." Bastion rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Sebastian Alexander!" Hagrid, Paddy, and Harry glared at him.

"Well, he's right they do." Bree stood up for her brother, "Pepper is fine, so are her babies, and neither is holding a grudge because she missed the blessed event."

"Sabrina Alexis!"

Crooks set his second fully bathed kitten down beside Pepper, before patiently walking over to slink and purr against his mistress's leg.

"See angel, Crooks isn't angry with you." Harry crooned softly into her hair.

"He's not?" Hermione sniffled.

"No, he's not." Bastion picked him up and set him in her arms.

Crooks purred and rubbed his cheek against her own, as he shot his master an exasperated look.

"Yes, I agree completely, but we love them to distraction." Harry chuckled in amusement and scratched his ears. "You have a beautiful family, my friend."

"Three girls and three boys," Hagrid smiled.

"All healthy, as is Pepper, there's no need for tears, lass, unless those are tears of happiness and joy." Paddy smiled at her.

Hermione fought off a wave of dizziness and light-headedness, "I'm just emotional..." She dropped Crooks, so she could cling to Harry for support.

:Mama go night...night.: A tiny voice echoed in both hers and Harry's heads.

:Mama sleep.: Voice number two chimed in.

:No wake, sleep now mama.: The third, stronger, and final voice echoed her sisters.

Harry swept her up into his arms, before she lost the battle to remain awake. "I've got you baby. Let's get you settled on that patio."

"Sissy?" Bree and Bastion eyed their sister worriedly.

"Everything okay there, Harry?" Hagrid frowned.

"The girls put her to sleep. They tend to do this when they feel that she's getting stressed or upset. This time they made their feelings loud and clear." He carried her over to the patio and settled her onto the LuvSac. "Now before anyone here starts to panic you need to know the triplets made their mummy go to sleep. She's fine as are the girls. The triplets, as I explained to Hagrid, Uncle Paddy, and the twins, if she gets upset or stressed tend to make her go to sleep." Harry covered her with a blanket and set a cool clothe that Lucy had handed him on her forehead.

"She doesn't know when to slow down." Katherine sat beside her daughter.

"We'll watch over her, son. You go enjoy your party. It will give us a chance to pamper her." Alex placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Sure. Just come and get me if she wakes up growling at the two of you. The girls voiced their opinions loud and clear to both of us this time, so I know she's gonna be ratty about it." He kissed her on the forehead and let the two of them watch over her for a while.

--

:Sing Dada.: The now familiar voice of one of his daughters chimed once again in his head.

:I'm starving, princess. Can Daddy eat first?: Harry had skipped lunch and needed food.

:Then sing: Came the reply.

:Yes, I promise then I will sing to you.: Harry sighed in defeat. It was clear that this one was the stronger out of her sisters and he took a guess that this little one was Danielle.

:We nap then.: She settled back to sleep. :Love Dada.:

:I love all of you too.: Harry ignored all the questions about Hermione and fixed himself a plate of food.

James could tell that he'd been chatting with someone and sat down next to him at the patio table. "Once they realize that you can hear them its instant chatterbox." He grinned.

Harry bit into his double cheeseburger, savoring the bite of food, before answering his father. "I don't mind. In fact, I find it relieving knowing that they can tell me if something is wrong. They made Hermione sleep and now wish for me to sing to them." He took another bite of his burger before continuing, "The plus is that they're allowing me to eat first, which is what I'm doing." He munched on the chips on his plate. "Pepper had her kittens under the willow tree. She had three girls and three boys. This all happened during the wedding, so Hermione missed it, which upset her, so the girls made her sleep."

"The girls are linked with you?" Wills and Henry paused from eating their own burgers.

"Yes, now pay attention; because I'm not gonna repeat this. I'm a master at Legilimency, in fact it comes as natural to me as breathing, so its not surprising that my daughters at 8 ½ months into their creation can communicate with me, and now Hermione as well. This isn't the Muggle World, these aren't nonmagical babies, and magic has been a part of them from their creation." Harry finished off his dinner.

"Now here's where it gets interesting...they've requested that I sing to them, but I've something even better in mind." He shot everyone around him a wicked grin and his eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh, bugger, here we go again," Ron groaned. "He's got that look in his eyes."

"Looks like it mate and that means that he's gonna make everyone sing." Draco poured himself some more iced tea.

"Very good assumption, little brother, that's exactly what I intend to do." Harry got up and walked over to the table where the jar containing SC was sitting and picked it up.

"In this jar is a transfigured man, who in the Muggle World goes by the initials SC. He's the music world's harshest critic and cannot stand karaoke. Now in this world he was known as Simon Craven. Former Ravenclaw sixth year Hogwarts student, who nearly got my parents and Uncle Sirius, killed on Valentines Day of their sixth year. His inability to not take no for an answer cost them a three-week stay in St. Mungo's." He glared into the jar. "This man, who fled Hogwarts, and our world as a coward, still to this very day can't take no for an answer."

"Is that the one that James vowed to kill if he ever laid eyes on him again?" Anna frowned at Stephen.

"That he is Grams; but Uncle Sirius transfigured him into a bug instead. Dad was on the verge of killing him, just minutes before that." Harry nodded. "So this is what we're gonna do. If you wish any cake or dessert of any kind you will have to sing a song for it."

"That's the ultimate form of torture. He hates karaoke." Clay grinned.

"That's easy for you to grin about. You happen to be a brilliant singing idol." Ron grumbled.

"Now Ron, it's all in good fun, besides not everyone here can sing."

"I know I can't, but that's double chocolate marble with a different filling in each section and I'm not missing that." Henry grinned. "That and I'm not missing feeding a piece of wedding cake to Dromi."

"Fine, all right. I'll sing for my treat, but no laughing or anything like that." Ron grumbled.

"No laughing it's all in good fun. Anyone who laughs or heckles gets no dessert." Harry set the ground rules and set the jar back on the table.

:Sing Dada!: The three of them chimed in unison in his head.

:I'm going to sing to you and so is everyone else, so settle down.: Harry winced in pain, three at once gave him an instant headache. "I'll go first, before they give me a migraine." Harry headed to the stage.

:We like sing.: The three of them were happy.

:Your wishes are my command.: Harry, very familiar with the Muggle singing machine, called up the song list on a screen.

"Shall we sing one together or will the girls mind?" Hermione was awake and ready to have fun.

Harry looked down at her and smiled. :Now do you believe me?: He helped her up onto the stage. "Sure, angel mine, I love singing with you. We'll sing one that our newlyweds can dance to." He chose a song and handed her a microphone.

:Oh, I heard them loud and clear.: Hermione glanced down at the song he had chosen and smiled. "Nice choice, Wolfe."

"I'll share it with them just this once for their first dance." Harry kissed her.

"Wills, Rory, Dromi, and Henry here is our song, please feel free to dance to it if you like." Hermione threaded her fingers through Harry's and the music began playing the song Destiny.

The two couples danced, as Harry and Hermione serenaded them.

"Now that's what I call first-class all the way." Clay was very impressed by the two of them.

"Those two could make it big in the music world. They have that special talent to enchant the audience they're singing too." Josh agreed.

The bug in the jar was enjoying the show as well.

:More sing!: They demanded.

"They're gonna be little handfuls... I just know it." Harry groaned with exasperation, "It seems that your turns will have to wait, our girls wish another song." Harry shot them all a forced smile.

:Come what May might do the trick. They settle down when I listen to it on my Discman.: Hermione chose a song from the movie Mulan Rouge.

:It's worth a shot.: Harry was ready to try anything, so the two of them once again began to sing.

The beetle had dollars signs on the brain, a duet couple that could sing in perfect harmony, it was a gold mine in the making.

"Sorry Simon, but those two aren't for sale." Clay looked down into the jar.

"Damn straight they aren't." Sirius growled at the jar.

"You're up, Ron." Harry had never seen him this put out in months. "It's all in good fun. Take a listen to the song first before you sing it." He instructed him.

Ron listened to the song and shook his head. "Not a chance in hell."

"Then sing this one." Hermione had chosen _Rainbow Connection_for him to sing.

"Yeah, I know that one. It's the song from Luna's locket." Ron focused on the screen in front of him. "So, I just follow along with the words?"

"That's all there is to it." Harry nodded.

"I'm ready," The two of them left him alone on the stage. "This is for, my Luna. She loves this song." He sang pitifully off-key to his love, but never once missed a word of the song.

SC was not a happy beetle and tried like mad to escape from the jar.

Everyone applauded Ron for his effort.

"Good job, mate. So who's next?" Harry eyed his family and friends.

Luna was next to go. "I've listened to Hermione's CD collection, so she can pick one out for me." She smiled.

"How about this one, Luna," Hermione picked out Dream Worth Keeping for her to sing.

"I love that one." She smiled. "You did wonderful, Ronnie." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, moonflower." Ron pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "It was really fun, not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be."

Luna waited for the music to play and sang the song with a voice like an angel.

"My moonflower can really sing." Ron smiled proudly.

The jar tipped over, causing the lid to fly off it, and in seconds SC was back to normal. He sat down next to Clay and intently listened to the song.

"One word out of line and you will pay dearly for it." James snarled out a warning.

"Who is she?" Simon, his gaze never leaving the stage, ignored James.

"My second youngest daughter, Luna, as for what you're obviously plotting in that thick skull of yours not a chance in hell." James read his line of thought.

"That explains Draco being here, you adopted the two with no parents. Langley Lovegood must have died; Draco's parents were Deatheaters, which means that Harry must have dispatched Lord V." Simon surmised.

"Be quiet! My daughter is singing!" Lily threw a pitcher full of ice water in his face.

James and Clay just barely got out-of-the-way.

"Way to go, Mum!" Harry waited until Luna had finished her song to speak. "Smashing job, baby sister, you sang beautifully."

"Luna, baby, sing another one these two growled at each other the whole time." Lily requested.

Hermione walked over and whispered something in Luna's ear. "Oh, I really love that one. This one is for, my Ronnie." Luna began singing _I Never Lived_.

:Aunt Luna sing pretty...: The Dani strongest of the three yawned.

:Like Mama and Dada...: Allysia agreed.

:We go night, night...: Amelia yawned sleepily.

:Night Daddy's little miracles, I love you.: Harry knew that they were out at least for the next few hours. "Mission accomplished." He whispered into Hermione's ear.

:Night Mummy's little darlings, I love you.: Hermione was happy that at least for a few hours she would be able to be comfortable. "I know." She sighed, as she snuggled against him.

When the song ended, Ron kissed Luna while everyone else cheered and applauded.

"I could make her a megastar. I could make Harry and Hermione ones as well." Simon pouted.

"He's a media darling, as is Hermione. Lazy Meadows is overflowing with gifts from well-wishers for the babies. Luna is a princess and their Muggle Liaison. She does not need nor wish to have a Muggle spotlight on her." James gave Simon a hotfoot.

"Not even for charity?" Simon easily countered the spell. "It would raise record amounts of money..." Simon played the one card that usually made things go his way. "Maybe even half a billion or so pounds." In any world money was the key to any negotiation.

Wills arched a brow at him. "Harry doing a magic show can do that, but I do see your point." He kissed Rory before heading to the stage. "I guess it's my turn now."

"I see we have our next volunteer." Harry handed him the mic. "The stage is all yours big brother."

"This is for my very own angel, sent to me from the heavens, who is now my wife. Gods, I love the sound of that." Wills chose the song _Heaven is missing an Angel_.

Rory got up to stand in front of the stage, so he pulled her up into his arms, and sang to her.

"We could do this on Allhallows Eve; make it payperview, with all proceeds going to the Pendragon Foundation. The kiddies would benefit from it." SC plotted aloud. "Clay, Josh, and other headliners would also sing of course. Let's say fancy dress, make it an annual event, and safe for all ages to attend. We could call it Music is Magic."

"Do you never shut up? The answer is no." James narrowed his eyes at him.

"Send me the proposal and we'll see." Andrew was interested in SC's idea and told him so, before applauding William's singing performance. "Well done, son."

"Yes, do send us a proposal." Sarah agreed with Andrew.

"It sounds like a brilliant idea." Their two daughters agreed.

"They do have a point James, it is a brilliant idea." Lily set Bell in his arms.

"Simon is a genius at plotting events like this and it is a really great idea." Clay also agreed.

"It would make a very successful money raising event for the kids and that's all that matters in the end." Josh agreed.

"I'm not hearing this." James grumbled.

"Shush James, Rory is about to sing to Wills." Lily focused on the stage.

"Just one second, big sister, we have a problem over here." Harry tapped his wand to his palm, as he glared over at the table where his father was brooding next to his mother. "Well?"

"Simon came up with an annual charity event for the foundation and James is brooding about it." When James continued to silently brood, Lily answered her son.

"Is that so?" Harry arched a brow at Simon. "Does this event have a name?"

"Music is Magic. It would have vocal talent as well as magic sections in the show. I was thinking Fancy dress for all ages, make the date of it around or on Allhallows Eve, it would be on payperview with all proceeds going to the Pendragon Foundation." Simon laid out the basic outline of his latest brainstorm for the prince.

Hermione, Wills, and Rory listened intently to the plan, as did everyone else because Harry still had the mic in his hands.

"What do you get out of it?" Harry still didn't trust the man.

"Free publicity for my talent and music sells off the charts after a gig like this. Its win, win, anyway you spin it." Simon stared him eye to eye. It was clear that he would have to come clean with him about his attitude or lose the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Look, it's true that I act like an ass on the Telly. That's because it's my job to tell the contestants what for, but I'm also the bloke that has to deal with the winners for the long-haul. Sometimes they shine like Kelly, Clay, Carrie and Bo and sometimes they don't. It's my job to make it work somehow. That can and often does make me cranky, mean, and at times an ass. It doesn't mean that I don't have a heart or care about things like The Pendragon Foundation, which is exactly what it claims to be. I also love animals. I just don't flaunt my niceties." Simon growled. "I don't sugar coat things, it's just not who I am. I tell the public how I feel and pray that they listen to me. This year's American Idol and runner-up are the results of that opinion.

"Work up all the details, I mean every last one, send two copies of it one to me, one to the foundation, and we will go from there." Harry liked the idea.

"We could give the audience a first glimpse of GOF." Daniel suggested.

"Have a sneak preview of the movie at the concert that's brilliant, Danny." Em kissed him.

"Maybe Wills and I will get to watch it from Sandhurst." Henry hated missing everything during those long twelve months of hell away from Dromi and his family.

"We could do LIVE feed from Sandhurst; let them view it for free." Simon suggested.

"I can easily have that arranged or even get the two of you leave for that weekend." Elizabeth smiled. "An event of this caliber would be a jewel in England's crown. By all means carry forth your plan with my blessing."

"Everyone who likes this idea say aye, those opposed nay." Hermione called out.

It was a unanimous Aye.

"Very well then, now that we've settled that, it's back to the fun." Harry handed Rory the mic. "Enough with this pomp, feel free to dress casually again, unless all of you like sweltering in a tux or gown."

No one had to be told that twice, the singing went on until dusk had fallen and the moon was shining bright.

--

Hour or so later

"Ron, don't you even think about it! The next item on the agenda is presents for Harry and Daniel, then the movie!" Draco growled at Ron, who had been dragged off the stage by his brothers after going up to sing his sixth song.

Simon had cast _Silencio _halfway into a horrid rendition of _Danny Boy_.

Luna retaliated by turning him into a Flobberworm.

"C'mon! Just one more song ain't gonna hurt any!" Ron glared at him. "That prat interrupted me at the best part!"

He shoved Draco hard, causing him to go stumbling backwards into one of the buffets ladened with pies and desserts.

Draco grabbed a cream custard pie and fired it at Ron's face, hitting him dead-on. "How's it feel to have dessert all over you, Weasley!"

He went flying back against the other table, causing sticky punch to pour all over him.

"Oh! It is so on, Black!" Ron launched himself at Draco and the two of them went flying into the second dessert table.

"Have some cake, Black!" He shoved a huge piece of birthday cake filled with cherry filling into Draco's face and then followed that by slamming another piece onto his hair.

Draco retaliated by grabbing him by his hair and slamming his face three times into the main cake. "By all means, Weasley, oink away!" He snarled.

"Ronald Bilius Arthur, you will stop this at once!" Molly was appalled by her son's actions.

"Draco Sirius Lancelot, cease what you are doing this instant!" Lily had just come back out after tucking the twins in for the night.

The two boys were completely ignoring their mothers, sending cake and desserts flying in all directions, while continuing their brawl.

"Do something!" Hermione glared at Harry.

"What and get in the middle of two frustrated and pissed off men? Let them wear themselves out. It's only dessert in their faces." Harry made no attempt to stop them.

"I thought they agreed too easily." Arthur frowned at James.

"Looks like." James nodded.

"James!" Lily snarled. "Get control of our son!"

"Arthur! Ron is out of line!" Molly was beside herself with fury.

"It's almost finished, the two of them are just growling at each other now." James took a swig of Butterbeer.

Lily grabbed the bottle from him and went to pour the remaining contents over his head. "That was not a request!"

"YOU AGREED TO IT!" Ron took a swing at Draco and missed.

"OH NO! IT WAS YOU WHO WAS ALL FOR IT FIRST!" Draco lost his balance in midswing and they crashed into the small wedding cake that was half-gone.

"I DID NOT!"

"ME NEITHER!"

"THEY TRICKED US INTO GETTING THEIR OWN WAY!" The two glared accusingly at the adults, especially their fathers.

"I say we pay them back." Ron grabbed a section of wedding cake.

"Yeah, I agree wholeheartedly on that, mate." Draco did the same and in seconds, James and Arthur were wearing cake. After that, the two of them passed out cold.

Nearly everyone, who had been near the brawl, had some sort of dessert on his or her person.

"_Scourgify Maximus_!" Albus, seeing the disagreement had run its course easily cleaned up the mess, with a simple point of his wand. "Now then, I believe that Daniel and Harry need to open their gifts." He put away his wand and sat back down next to Minerva.

--

Daniel received a Gryffindor team jacket, WWW goodies and jokes, a generous assortment of candy from Honeydukes, and his most prized gift was his new broom and practice snitch.

"Thanks everyone." He held the practice snitch in his palm. "Now it's your turn, Harry. Em, Rupert, Tom, Jo, and I all thought that these suited you, plus its all in good fun." Daniel pointed at the large trunk beside the gift table.

"I've already gotten more than a lifetimes worth of presents last and this year, but you five put your hearts into this, so let's have a look." He opened the trunk inside were various treasures.

"A Seeker ball cap, I like." He put the cap on his head.

"A Seeker t-shirt, Marauder, and two Hogwarts ones as well not bad," He draped them over the lid of the chest.

"Gryffindor and Hogwarts polo shirts, I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Hey, now what do we have here." He reached into the trunk and brought out a box containing a levitating wand pen. "Now this is cool."

Next was a case containing a deluxe collector Muggle version of Wizarding chess, "Angel, now you can play chess with me." He grinned.

First there was a ring case containing a Gryffindor ring Muggle style. Second a Gryffindor wall plaque stating 'Entering Gryffindor House'. Hedwig coffee mug, a Quidditch cookie jar, a Harry/Hermione bookend set, a wall plague stating 'Caution witchcraft and wizarding practiced here.' Lastly, there were three tapestries one of Buckbeak and Sirius from POA, one of him playing Quidditch, and one of the flying Ford Anglia.

"These are all fantastic gifts." He hugged Em and then Daniel. "I think just to be on the safe side that I'll open the one from GL when Hermione is sleeping."

"Your present from Jenn and me is in the garage." Sirius grinned.

"So are your presents from Dad, Mum, your mother, and I." James also had a grin on his face.

Harry's eyes lit up in delight, "No way!" He vanished.

"Oh no, please tell me that you didn't." Hermione groaned.

"YES!" Harry shouted from out-front.

"He's twenty. He's earned his right to have some choice wheels of his own." Henry grinned.

"He's not a wild bachelor! He's going to be the father of three in about twenty-eight days! He does not need a hotrod sports car or some macked up SUV!" Hermione glared murderously at him.

"The man has slaved hand over foot over you, Hermione Anne. He deserves the gifts in the garage. Now smile and be happy for him." Wills walked over to stare down into her furious eyes.

"Oh, very well, he can have his toys." Hermione grumbled.

"Sweetie, they're all safe. Sirius and I made sure of it." James tried to reassure her, but that backfired on him.

"They fly as well!? Oh, this is bloody marvelous! It's hard enough to keep his feet on the ground, and you go and make his presents flying vehicles!" She burst into tears and stalked into the house.

Lily hit James with the heel of her hand. "Nice going idiot! She did not need to know the details of his new toys!"

"I never once mentioned flying! Just that they were safe. The Land Rover is baby ready for the girls, the Aston Martin is just for fun, and the Harley is just for boys-day-out outings." James pouted.

Harry reappeared beside his Dad. "The way I see it is whoever wishes to drive what can. I saw that Wills and Henry's favorites were in there as well... He frowned. "Hold on a minute where did Hermione go?"

"She's not happy about the flashy sports car or the Harley." Ron had ice against his face.

"Or that they may or may not be able to fly." Draco also had ice on his face.

"It's because of the almost accident last August. She hates sports cars, especially Aston Martin's, but damn it to hell I earned that beauty in my garage!" Harry sulked.

"No one is saying otherwise, son." James assured him.

:Dada calm Mama!: Allysia cried in his head.

:No wish to come out yet!: Amelia whimpered.

:Not ready yet, calm Mama!: Danielle growled.

Harry went ghostly white. "Lucy, First-Grams, something is wrong with Hermione!" He raced into the house.

"Hermione!? Where are you!?" His shouts echoed all through the quiet manor.

"I'm in the kitchen, Harry! Something is wrong with the girls! I really hurt!" Hermione cried out in pain.

Harry was there in an instant.

Hermione was sitting on the cool tile floor clutching her middle.

"Easy baby, I'm here. You need to calm down. Take deep calming breaths and I promise the pain will stop." Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to the couch in the Common Room.

"I just don't want you to almost be killed...oh goddess it hurts!" She panted clutching her middle.

"Look at me Hermione Anne, that is not going to happen! Now focus on our girls and not your fears!" Harry's voice was sharp enough to get her attention. "Or don't you care about them!?"

"I care about my babies damn it!" She forced herself to calm down and breathe.

"That's it Harry, get her to focus on the girls." Lucy went about checking her over.

"Give her this in a minute." Mab produced a vial of potion.

Harry placed his hands on her middle and focused on the girls. :I'm here girls. Go back to sleep. It's okay, your Mama is calming down now.:

:Feels better: Allysia chimed.

:We tired Dada.: Amelia sighed.

:We sleep now.: Danielle yawned. :Love you Dada. You protect us and Mama.:

Harry sighed in relief. :Love you too, babies. I live for protecting you and your Mama.: He opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him. "They're all tucked in for the night. How's my angel?"

Lucy smiled at him. "She's fine as are your girls. She needs to rest until the babies are ready to be born and no stress."

"Bed rest?" Hermione pouted.

"No stress and bed rest." Mab agreed.

"Say goodnight angel, then I'm gonna tuck you in." Harry had never been so scared in his life, seeing her in pain, hearing the girls panicked cries, had all but undone him.

"I want to watch the movie." Hermione yawned sleepily.

"You can see the movie tomorrow." Harry kissed her nose.

"I gave her a potion to relax her and make her sleep." Mab smiled.

"Everyone say goodnight to Hermione, before I get her settled in our rooms for the night, or should I say until the girls decide to be born." Harry glanced over at the family and friends hovering in the doorway leading outside.

They all filed in to check on her and tell her goodnight. When this was done, Harry picked her up and vanished from the room.

"So she's on bed rest now? Harry's gonna go insane as will Hermione." Draco frowned.

"Hermione hates being cooped up and this could be a month or more." Ron felt for his best mate.

"She almost went into premature labor, a little while ago; this is what is best for her and the babies. It's worth a little frustration for the sake of Hermione and her girls." Ginny growled at them. "Your little row didn't help matters either. What on earth was it about anyway?"

"Us not marrying them tonight," Luna chanced a guess.

"Is that so!" Ginny planted her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing. "Let me just say that actions like that don't make our fathers see you as able to be competent husbands! Do I need to remind you dimwits the two of us are still sixteen! I have other focuses like my Healer apprenticeship and watching over Hermione!" She was beyond peeved at Draco and her brother.

"I'm also focused on my apprenticeship as a Muggle Liaison. You need to grow up more before we even take the next step in our relationship. It's clear as day that neither of you are even close to being good father material nor stable minded husbands." Luna sided with Ginny.

"Had the two of you kept your cool during the night then seventeen would have been your lucky number, but now we'll just have to wait and see." Arthur frowned at the two boys.

"I vote for eighteen. They are clearly not ready for the lifetime responsibility." Molly was not pleased with either of them.

"I'm still undecided." James growled.

"Let's focus on one crisis at a time. Harry was much too calm and in control. He very well may lose it when he comes back out to join us." Lily was more concerned about her oldest son. "I had their suite all set up for this situation. I've been in premature labor before when I was carrying Harry and after it was over I was on bed rest for five weeks."

"Harry was a very special baby. He thrived on magic, which put his due date from September to late July. We had to keep him a secret. Uncle Albus and Dad insisted on that, but never told us the reason. Lily and I stayed out of the public eye in Godric's Castle. There were only a handful of trusted family and friends aware of his impending birth. It frustrated Lily that she couldn't share her joy with everyone." James recalled all too well that Summer Solstice when she had to stay behind castle walls. "She tried to get me to take her out, but I refused reminding her that Dad and Uncle Albus had to have good reason to keep Junior a secret."

"I let him have it. I screamed at him that having Harry was a joy and not something to hide. I cursed Voldemort and his Deatheaters for making everyone fear them. My Harry was special and I was very proud of that fact." Lily remembered that June twenty-first as if it were yesterday. "Then I found myself in such mind numbing pain that I was brought to my knees."

"Junior proceeded to snarl at me that if I was indeed a good Dada and not a bad one, too calm his Mama down, because he wasn't ready to see us yet. I kept my cool, calmed her and Junior down, and so prevented his early entry into the world. Now after that both our Mums ordered her to strict bed rest, where she was until after Junior was born a little over five weeks later." James hugged her closer to him.

"What he isn't telling you is later that evening, after Lily was all tucked in for the night. Prongs, here went on a hunt for Voldemort and very nearly killed him, Lucius, and MacNair. He was the reason for Malfoy's occasional need for a walking cane, and for the scars on MacNair. James had the vision of losing everything and very nearly went mad that night." Sirius hated to think about the dreary times.

"We told him that a nightmare wasn't enough reason to lose his sanity, especially, when it had taken so long to get his life back on track again. That focusing on Lily and the baby was better than focusing on a dream, induced by stress, and worry over something going wrong again with Lily or the baby." Remus conjured a glass of fire whiskey and down it in one shot. "Little did we know the nightmare was actually a real life glimpse of a dark day to come?"

"Or that we had a rat traitor among us." Sirius also downed a shot of fire whiskey.

Harry stood in the open doorway, to him this trip for his parents trip down memory lane was an enlightening one. It had allowed his mind to focus on that and not on his charged emotions about what had just occurred with Hermione and their girls.

"No one can thwart destiny. If anyone knows that it's me. The only way to destroy him was to make it so nothing was left to resurrect, by the hands of a boy... No a man who never grew up in a Magical World. Who learned at the age of three or was that two..." He laughed bitterly.

"That life wasn't fair or all roses, but tediously long endless days of hell. No matter how well you did in school, it didn't matter. Not unless the ones raising you, loved you, and gave a tinker's damn that you were even alive. I didn't live, not really, until I got my letter. I came back home where I belonged to face my destiny, it was the only way for me to truly be able to live again." Harry made himself know. "It took me fifteen long arduous years of hell, trials, and tribulations, but I won everything back by defeating 'He who took it all away from me' and his minions. I had to endure all of that to truly live again."

Lily and James went over to hug him fiercely. "We love you so much and are so proud of you."

Harry hugged them back. "I love you too."

"Maybe watching GOF isn't such a good idea tonight." James looked into his sons tired wary eyes.

"Dad makes a good point. It's getting late and we all have or most of us have to work in the morning." Draco could tell that Harry needed to call it a day.

Everyone was in complete agreement and said their goodnights. Ginny gave Draco a polite peck on the cheek goodnight, as did Luna to Ron. Then Gin and Ron left with their parents. Wills, Rory, Dromi, Henry, Luna, Draco, Clay, Josh, Daniel, and Emma all turned in for the night. Simon had long since gone and all was quiet on the patio and backyard.

--

Harry lay on a lounge staring up at the sky.

"Want to talk about what's eating you up inside?" James, who was also laying on a lounge across from him, finally broke the silence.

"Am I ready for this, Dad?" Harry answered in a scared voice.

"Son, no one is ever truly ready to become a father, until the very second when you hold your child in your arms. It's like a natural instinct kicks into high gear. Nothing short of death itself will keep you from protecting, nurturing, and loving this miracle that you and your other-half created, out of a love that spans countless lifetimes." James was completely honest with him.

"There is nothing like that feeling and it never fades, even after you die and are helpless to do nothing but watch..." He growled hoarsely his voice breaking. "…That miracle have to endure more pain, suffering, trials, and heartache than anyone should ever have in an entire lifetime."

"Dad it wasn't anyone's fault, but if you need to hear the words to realize that then I'll say them. I don't blame anyone; there is nothing to forgive because it was fated to be. What do you say we try to round up Pepper, Crooks, the kittens, and the kids then call it a night?" Harry got up and headed off the patio towards the willow tree.

"I'd say that we might need medical attention for even trying to attempt to touch Pepper or the kittens." James was right behind him.

"It's cool tonight and I promised Hermione that I would have them all tucked in their warm safe bed, before I turned in." Crooks growled and hissed at Harry. "Easy boy it's just us."

"He doesn't wish them to be moved." James just missed being sliced by his razor sharp claws.

"I see that and it looks like Lady and Rad are gonna sleep out here as well." Harry winced when Crooks got him in the hand for trying to pick up a kitten.

"It's safer and warmer for them inside the house on your bed. Now either let me move them there or I will have to stun you." He warned his cat before picking him up in his arms.

James conjured a wicker pet bed and set it down beside Pepper. "In you go Pepper...that's it bring them one at a time."

"Good thinking, Dad. We can just carry them into the house." Harry was trying to calm Crooks down. "See there cat, no harm no foul and you can keep an eye on Hermione and Pepper."

Crooks calmed down and licked at the scrape on Harry's hand as if to say I'm sorry.

"All set here." James picked up the wicker pet bed containing Pepper and her kittens.

"Good, let's call it a night. Let's go kids." They headed into the house.

--

Chapter 4

Patience

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	4. Patience

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 4

Patience

--

Harry deals with the fallout of Hermione being suck on bed and I do mean fallout.

--

The evening of August 26th 2005

Harry crawled out of his and Hermione's rooms gasping in pain and sopping wet from having a pitcher of ice tea poured over his head. "Three times…not once, not twice, but three times..."

Wills, having just returned from his honeymoon with Rory, was on his way to check on Hermione. "What's wrong are you all right?! Is Ducky in labor?!" He reached down and pulled him roughly up to his feet.

"I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon, because I'm gonna kill you for that." Harry sent him flying down the corridor with a single thought, landing Wills on his bum. His energy spent, he collapsed on the hallway floor.

"Wills? What's going on?" Henry ran up the stairs finding his brother sprawled on the second floor landing.

"Baby brother is in extremes for some reason, but he's not saying why." Wills saw that Harry wasn't panicking, so he knew that Hermione must have done this to him and wasn't in labor.

"Wills, can't you see the signs." Henry remembered the signs from last December. "Ducky, AK'd him."

"No wonder he sent me flying on my ass." Wills whistled low under his breath. "He must be in extreme pain."

"Three times, not once, or twice as has been her routine for the passed twenty-six days, but three times in a row." Harry moaned. "I'm not gonna survive at this rate."

James and Logan were already coming up to collect him, after Max felt that Hermione had once again gone and used the dark curse. "How bad did she work him over this time?"

"Three times and I didn't do anything, but bring her the dinner tray that she asked for. She screeched at me to get out, threw the tray at me, and then shot me in the leg with AK."

"Buddy, you should have run." Logan winced in sympathetic pain.

"I told her to at least drink her ice tea and prenatal potion. She threw the potion in my face, hit me in the arm with AK, followed that with a shot of AK to my chest, and then poured the pitcher of ice tea over my head. I crawled out here to safety after that..." Harry passed out cold.

"That brings the running AK total to 40 so far. This time I think she meant to really hurt him." Logan growled. "Three in a row is pretty intentional to me."

"No Logan, she's uncomfortable as all get out, grouchy as hell, and needs to vent her frustration out on Harry." James picked him up and carried him downstairs. "After all, to her it was he who got her into the condition that she's in, so it's his fault in her eyes."

"So are the triplets on schedule?" Wills changed the subject.

"They're in the proper position and are about five or six pounds each." Lily was showing Rory and Dromi the latest 4D images of the babies and glanced up to look at James and the others. "Try having fifteen or eighteen pounds sitting on your bladder or feet kicking your rib cage, and such. Then imagine how each five or six pound baby is going to enter the world and you would be grouchy, scared, and frustrated too."

"They're perfect," Wills stared in awe at the images on the computer screen.

"They look crowded to me..." Henry studied the screen then hastily added. "And perfect of course."

"That was taken yesterday. It looks like the twenty-eighth will be their entrance into the world and yes Henry it's very crowded in there." Lily motioned for James to set down their son. "Set him down on the couch. I'll see to him in a minute."

"Honey, she got him three times. The snaps and video will have to wait." James told her after he set Harry down on the couch.

"Three times in the chest?!" Lily immediately focused on their son.

"By the gods, that's 40 times in less than a month!" Max eyed Harry's unconscious form in disbelief.

"This time it was on the leg, the arm, and finally the chest." Logan rolled his eyes when the intercom activated and Hermione's guilty voice filtered into the Common Room. "Here we go again with the 'sorry I knocked you flat on your ass' apology."

"Did I really hurt him this time?" Hermione whimpered.

"He's going to be fine, sore in three places, but fine." Lily used a form of Wizarding smelling salts to rouse him.

Harry's eyes shot open and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Mum, that stuff is vile." He tried to sit up, only to yelp in pain.

"She's gonna kill me at this rate..."

Then he glanced over at the table and saw the pictures on the computer screen. "Aren't they perfect little miracles?" All pain vanished from his mind, as he gazed at the images of his girls.

"Hello!" Hermione growled. "Answer me! Did I hurt him really badly this time?"

:I'm fine angel, just a little bruised.: Harry used their link to reassure her.

"Not this time Ducky, but bloody good try." Wills used the intercom to answer her question.

"William! Are all four of you home already?" Hermione was overjoyed to hear her cousin's voice.

"That we are baby sister and with one day to spare. Would you fancy some company?" Wills answered back.

"I'd love to see Rory and Dromi...no offense, but you're male and I would hurt you right now. It's lovely to have all of you back though." She both growled out and then happily chimed her reply.

"We'll keep Harry company then." Wills did not intend to be her next AK target.

"Be right there, baby sis. We have loads to chat about. The girls look smashing by the way." Rory stood next to Wills.

"Come on up and bring the laptop up with you." Hermione was growling again. "Tell Harry to go riding with the boys, his hovering is bothering me."

"Harry! Good you're free of Little Miss Grouch. We've got Quidditch practice for the game tomorrow and Wood wishes to know if you can pull yourself away from hover mode for a while." Draco, Ginny, and Ron walked into the manor dressed for practice.

"She just AK'd him three times, so get him outside to the pitch." Logan answered for him.

"Bloody hell! That's like 40 times so far, she's gonna do him in at this rate." Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Imagine what she'll do to him come midnight on the twenty-eighth or the eve before." Draco dreaded the thought of what Hermione was gonna do to him when she was actually in labor.

Harry was now in his Puddlemere United team uniform. "Actually, I'd rather not...It's strange having Wood bossing me around again and he wasn't sore at all about Draco being the new Keeper. I think he just loves managing and coaching the team."

"All of you are free to watch us practice, that is unless you and Henry wish to check on the horses." Draco was relieved that Harry was going to finally give Hermione her space.

"Let's go and for the love of magic don't tell Hermione where I am...lie say that I'm riding Wicked or Buckbeak." Harry gave his sister's a desperate look.

"We've got your back, baby brother, so go have some down time for a while." Rory and Dromi hugged him.

Everyone but William made a beeline out the back doors.

"Did he just say Quidditch?" Hermione snarled over the intercom.

"No... He's, um, going to try to ride Wicked bareback." Rory answered hastily.

"William! If he gets broken, I am going to tear you in half!" Hermione vowed.

"Wicked adores him...you have a nice chat." Wills headed out after the others.

"Harry James?" Hermione growled.

"Sorry honey. He just left with the boys. I'll send Winky up with a snack that you three can munch on, while you catch each other up." Lily easily covered for her son.

"I'm miserably uncomfortable, my back hurts, and I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions more frequently now." Hermione whimpered.

"Oh baby, you're in prelabor, it's no wonder that you tried to hurt Harry. I'll send Rory up with a potion. Those can last for a day or more before actual labor begins." Lily tamped down the urge to go fetch her son.

"Anytime is fine with me. They aren't as active either. Mum was in labor with me for twelve hours and had prelabor pains for two days, so odds are they aren't in a hurry to be born." Hermione groaned.

"First babies can take awhile...the girls are on their way up." Lily decided to send Ferria to Lucy with an update on Hermione's condition.

"I'm glad that you're here with me." Hermione sighed. "Mum and Daddy are in New York at their conference."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Lily also needed to e-mail or phone Katherine and Alex, so they could head home and be here for their daughter.

"Mum, just isn't the hovering type, but she loves the twins and I very much." Hermione wasn't surprised that they had gone to New York. The twins were camping with the Channing's, Finnigan's, and Ami Chang. Mattie and Paddy were happily settled in their cottage on the lake, so Lazy Meadows was empty at the moment.

"I know that, sweetie. Kathy is my best friend; it's how she and Alex were raised. Now enjoy your chat." Lily could hear Rory and Dromi entering the master suite.

"You're the best, Mum." Hermione ended the intercom chat.

--

"What's with the grandstands?" Harry was not pleased with what he was seeing, it resembled the World Cup and the celebration last summer.

"Our home games are here at in Godric's Hollow. It's gonna be a sell out crowd with all of you now playing on the team." Wood explained. "You look like hell by the way..." He focused on Harry's appearance. "What did she go and do now?"

"You would look like hell too if someone shot you three times with AK twenty, no that's not right, ten minutes ago." Logan, Puddlemere's other new Chaser, rolled his eyes at Oliver.

"Damn! That's 40 times now isn't it?" Oliver stared at Harry in disbelief. "Should you be walking around?"

"I'm becoming immune to it." Harry growled. "Hermione is due in less than two days. This constitutes stress and Lucy said no stress." He pointed at the stands.

"No worries, Harry, the pitch is far enough away from the manor so as not to bother Hermione. Besides, the spectator's apparate or use Portkeys to get here." Oliver explained.

Harry grabbed Oliver by his Quidditch robes and snarled. "You had better be right or Lucy and the girls will be visiting you in St. Mungo's."

"I told you that this was a bad idea." Lucy walked over to the two of them. "Lily just sent me Ferria. Hermione is in prelabor, it might be the twenty-seventh and not the twenty-eighth."

Harry fainted right there on the grass of his pitch.

"Oh frazzle! He didn't know that did he." She giggled.

"So, that's why he got AK'd three times, she's in prelabor." Ginny bit down on her lower lip.

"It just got real for, baby brother." Wills chuckled.

"Diapers are looming in his near future." Henry agreed.

"He knows this already! Are we sure that it's not shock or a reaction from being AK'd three times?" Logan knelt next to Harry. "He's still out of it."

James and Max having stopped to check on Buckbeak and Goldie, who was currently expecting her own little one, finally arrived at the pitch.

"What the hell happened to him now?!" James rushed over to see to his son.

"He fainted as soon as Luce mentioned that Mum sent Ferria to her with word that Hermione's in prelabor." Draco heard the sound of a horse and the shriek of an eagle. "Unreal, it looks like Beaky and Wicked are worried about him."

"So he fainted." James frowned.

"Do those two like each other?" Oliver eyed Beaky and Wicked who were only 20ft apart from each other.

"Beaky doesn't mind the horses and Wicked is fascinated by Beaky. Now if either of them thinks that one of you did this to Harry, well, it won't be pretty." James arched a brow at them.

Wicked walked over to check on Harry, the colt nudged him with his hoof, but he didn't move.

Beaky walked over to Harry and everyone bowed. The hippogriff bowed back, but focused on his master. He bent his head down to nudge Harry and received a groan from Harry for his actions, because he had nudged Harry's sore arm.

Wicked bent down to nudge his ball cap with his nose.

"Bite that and we won't be friends anymore." Harry opened one eye to glare at Wicked.

Beaky nudged him again with his head.

"I'm okay, boy. You see life as I know it is about to change in a day or less and it hit me hard. It shocked me that Hermione didn't bother to tell me that she's in prelabor, which all but explains why she hit me with AK ten minutes ago." Harry sat up. "How did you get out?" He eyed the colt.

"He jumped the fence is what he did. Emma and I were helping Tom, Manny, and Paddy with the horses and he jumped the fence." Daniel came running over to them. "What's up? Did she get him again?"

"Three times in a row." Logan nodded.

"Unreal, that makes it 40 times so far. Emma is taking Star out for a run and I was going to take Brat here for his." Daniel patted Wicked's flank.

"That's fine with me, I'm sure that Wills won't mind either." Harry vaulted back to his feet. "We're about to have practice."

"I'll take Beaky for a ride." Wills got on Beaky and frowned at Wicked. "So he's a jumper as well...he'd make a great steeplechaser."

"Goldie is an expectant mama, but she needs her exercise, and it also looks like she's curious about Harry." Henry grinned at Goldie. She was staring at them from the edge of the Pitch. "Looking spectacular there girl." He called to the Griff.

Goldie's eyes lit up when she spotted Henry and Wills. She eagerly went to greet him.

"So how's our Mama doing?" Henry ran his hands over her.

"Blissfully happy and spoiled rotten, Paddy dotes on her and Beaky." Harry grinned. "She wishes to go for a flight, so go ahead take her for one."

Henry got on Goldie and off they went. "Have a good practice!"

Beaky and Wills were off as well. "Daniel, take him for his run. Emma is still over at the barn waiting for you."

Daniel got on Wicked and off they went.

"Dad, go check on Hermione, she's..." Harry started to say something and James stopped him.

"She's fine. Your sisters and mother are watching over her. She's at the point of not wanting you to hover around her. You need to focus on practice and leave her be for now." James gave his son some sound advice.

"Have a good practice. I'm off to check on Hermione." Lucy kissed Oliver then strode off towards the manor.

Casey and Chase Landry, Puddlemere's Beaters had just arrived. "Sorry for being late. Is Harry all right?" The blonde haired, six foot three, blue-eyed, twenty-two year old twins frowned.

"Yeah, he's fine. Now let's get up there and get some work done!" Oliver growled.

"Aye-Aye skipper," The twins grinned and mounted their brooms.

"Yeah, let's get to it." Logan, Draco, Ginny, and Ron all mounted their own brooms.

Harry also mounted his broom. "Keep my mind off Hermione and the babies."

They all shot up into the sky. Oliver released the bludgers, threw them the Quaffle, released the snitch, and practice was a go.

--

Hermione needed air, so she got up and stepped out onto the terrace. "I'm too restless and my back hurts."

"Five minutes then it's back to bed." Lucy ordered.

"Would you fancy some tea, baby sister?" Dromi asked.

"Or I could get you a sandwich." Rory offered.

"What's going on at the pitch?" Hermione could just barely make out the shapes of people riding brooms.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself about," Lucy had checked her over; she was well on her way to having the triplets.

"Puddlemere uses the pitch for practice and home games. I know that they happen to have a home game tomorrow. Are they practicing for it?" Hermione heard Harry's laughter echoing from the direction of the pitch.

"Look, both of you will need clear minds, especially Harry when he links with you. So, Harry playing Quiddich is exactly what he needs right now." Rory spoke up.

"You hit him three times with _Avada Kedavra_ and a total of 40 times so far this month. He needs time to himself for a few hours. You did order him to go off with the boys." Dromi frowned.

"That is unless you don't wish him to take three-quarters of the pain of giving birth away when the girls finally decide that it's time." Lucy arched a brow at her.

"Fine, he can have his precious Quidditch and play for the team, since he will be only yards away. I just don't relish endless hours of labor." Hermione sat on the lounge on the terrace and stared off at the pitch.

Harry zoomed over to her with the snitch in his hand. "Is it time?!" His voice cracked.

"No not yet. Believe me. I will let you know when, now go back to practice." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I know that you're in prelabor. Stop snarling at me or natural the birth of our daughters it will be. Especially, if you hit me with AK or any spells again, is that clear Hermione Anne?" Harry was sick of being snarled at and targeted by her.

"Natural?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll coach you breathing wise, rub your back, and such. I'll not however share or take away any of the pain. Is that clear enough for you Annie?" Harry glared back.

"Crystal clear," Hermione backed down. "Now go back to your practice while I try to relax on the terrace. That is if the girls will allow me to do so."

Harry sighed in defeat. "I love you lioness, very soon you will be holding our girls in your arms, and this will all have been worth every discomfort." He risked getting off his broom to take her into his arms and kiss her.

"I love you, flyboy. Now go back to practice before Oliver has a coronary." She kissed him back.

"All I do is catch the snitch. It's the others who get snarled at." Harry cuddled her close.

"Attention Harry James! Stop snogging with Hermione and get your ass back to the pitch!" _Sonorus _amplified Oliver's voice.

Hermione touched her forehead to his own and sighed. "Ignore him. After all, you already caught the snitch."

"True, but unfortunately he's like a rash that refuses to heal. I'll be back in a bit. Try to rest out here for a while." He kissed her once more before getting back on his broom.

"Very well, but only for another hour then you're all mine." Hermione pouted.

"Oh, I'll be back sooner than that." Harry assured her then headed back to the pitch.

"In Oliver's eyes team practice means the whole team, even if Harry can catch the snitch in record time." Lucy sat on the lounge.

"Yes, I know that Lucy, but at the moment I need him more than Wood." She hugged a pillow to her middle. "I know that I'm putting up a brave front, but I'm scared out of my mind that something is going to go wrong." She whimpered.

"The girls are all right where they need to be and in glorious health. You're in top form as well. It's only natural for you to be scared; after all you've never done this before." Lucy reached over to squeeze her hand. "I was the same way with my two."

"We're here for you, baby sister." Rory and Dromi knelt in front of her.

"I know but..." Hermione burst into tears.

Harry was there in an instant. "Hold this for me, Rory, my angel needs me." He handed her the snitch, then hopped off his broom, and onto the terrace. "Broom to your case," He growled and the broom zoomed into the other room.

"Is Oliver still breathing?" Lucy smirked.

"He's gonna have a black eye, but he'll live." Harry scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her back to bed. "I've got you love. It's going to be okay... I promise." He crooned softly.

"I'm scared," She sobbed against his shoulder.

"That makes two of us." He chuckled when she stared at him in surprise. "Yeah, Annie, I am just as scared about this as you are. This is uncharted territory for both of us."

"Hold me." She whimpered.

Harry instantly changed from Quidditch robes to his nightly wear of sweats. "I'm here, baby. I'll be brave for the both of us." He got into bed and gathered her into his arms.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Lucy, Rory, and Dromi left the room.

"He's so good with her." Lucy's sigh could be heard just outside their doors since they kept them open just a crack.

"I know. I hope that Wills is that way when it's my turn to go through this." Rory sighed.

"I have no doubt that our guys will be wonderful, but it's lovely to know that baby brother is such a sweetie towards her." Dromi sighed closing the doors to the rooms.

--

Chapter 5

It's time

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	5. It's Time

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 5

It's Time

--

He plays his first game on the Puddlemere United team, as do Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Logan. Then the triplets decide to make the scene...

--

August 27th 12pm

"I'll be fine. Go play your match against the Tornadoes." Hermione rubbed at the nagging ache at the small of her back.

Harry was dressed in his Quidditch robes, but didn't wish to leave her side. "Luce says that you happen to be in transition, so it's just a matter of hours before your water breaks." He paced in front of the bed, on edge and very nervous. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know that you see, that's because I'm the one carrying our girls." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I just don't need you hovering right now. I love you to distraction, but please go play your match. It really isn't that big of a deal. You're going to be right in our backyard, so please I'm pleading with you go catch your precious snitch." Hermione kissed him then gave him a shove out the doors leading out to the terrace.

"Okay, Hermione, you win. I'll go play my match, but if anything happens I'll be instantly by your side." Harry turned on his heel to growl down at her.

"Yes...Yes I know all of that, now please for the love of magic, go enjoy your first professional game of Quidditch." Hermione blew her bangs out of her eyes in sheer frustration.

"I mean it, angel, one contraction...one wince..." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go!" She pointed her wand at him.

"Okay! I'm going." He had no wish to be AK'd again, "I love you." He headed out onto the terrace, got on his broom, and was off to the pitch.

"Good Luck! We love you!" Hermione shouted after him.

--

The snitch was being a pain in the ass. It just didn't want to be found anytime soon, but the rest of the match seemed to be going like clockwork. They were crushing the opposing team by fifteen goals. It was an hour and a half into the game, so the score was becoming off the scales.

Davis, the Seeker for the Tornadoes, had given up on the snitch, at least for the time being, and pulled up beside him. "Congrats, on the little one. Is today the day?"

Harry glanced over at him in surprise. Was he that transparent? "Yeah, it is and thanks...uh am I that obvious about it?"

"You ain't focused on the match, but then neither would I if it was me being a first time dad." Davis grinned.

:Dada, we ready to come out now.: Dani chimed loud and clear in her father's head.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he damn near fell off his broom. If it hadn't been for the antifall charm on his broom he would have.

_Son of a bitch! She has timing!_ The snitch finally made its appearance not even ten feet from them. "Sorry mate, but I need that piece of gold, because it's time for me to be a Dad." Harry shot off after the snitch in seconds the game was over.

"750 to 250 not a bad victory, eh, Harry?" Logan shot over to where Harry was staring blankly at the snitch in his hand.

"Nice catch, big brother! It's about time the snitch actually came out to play." Draco flew up next to them.

"Uh, Harry you all right there, mate?" Ron sensed that something was off with him.

"He's out of it for some reason..." Ginny frowned at him in concern.

:Now Dada!: Dani growled.

Harry snapped out of his daze and shot off towards the Manor, leaving the thunderous roar of the crowd and them behind.

"It's time!" The four of them shot down to the pitch to tell the rest of the family.

--

Hermione was just getting ready to soak in the tub. It was a try to ease the nagging backache, so far nothing was helping, and the ache was getting worse.

"Hey, now? What's up with the three of you?" She placed a hand on her middle, it felt strange, and the girls weren't moving around anymore.

"Hermione!" Harry raced into their rooms.

"I'm in the bathroom..." She gasped in surprise when he bundled her back up in her robe.

"Honestly, Harry whatever is the matter. I was just about to take a tub and you look ready to panic." She reached up to touch his cheek. "Did you lose the match, because of lack of concentration?"

"No we won it 750 to 250..." He looked down into her eyes.

"Are you all right?" He placed a hand on her middle.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine..." She gasped in surprise her water had just broken. She stared wide-eyed at him. "How did you know?" He was drying her off with a warm towel.

"Dani told me that they were ready to come out." Harry swept her up into his arms.

"Yes, well, it takes time to be born, so take some deep breaths and relax." Hermione was calm and serene.

Harry took some deep breaths. "So, I take it that you still want your tub?"

"Yes, it helps me relax." She nodded.

He set her back down on her feet. "In that case, I'm gonna take a quick shower while you enjoy your soak." He forced himself to calm down. "Are you sure that you're fine and not in any pain?"

"I'm fine, nothing is going on, except for this annoying backache." She stepped into the huge tub. "Honestly, Harry, everything is fine, enjoy your shower."

Harry was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes. "Any pains yet? How far apart are they?" He decided to dress comfortably, because he knew that this was gonna take hours.

It amazed him that Hermione was lounging in the tub, as if nothing big was up, and as calm as can be. And he was a nervous wreck, who was trying to put up a strong front for the both of them.

Hermione opened her eyes to look up at him. "No nothing yet, just that same annoying backache. Believe me, Wolfe, when I'm in pain I will gladly share it with you, but so far nothing." She smiled serenely up at him.

Lily knocked on the door to their bathroom. "Is everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Mum." Hermione calmly called back.

"FINE!? Your bloomin' water just broke ten minutes ago that is bloody well not fine!" Harry paced the mosaic tile floor in front of the tub.

"Calm down, Harry. It's going to be okay. I promise." Hermione reassured him.

"Lucy wants to check on her. Are you decent?" Lily asked and seconds later found the door open and her harried son staring down at her. "Go find your father. He's in the nursery."

"But..." Harry protested.

"Go." Lily pointed to the door.

"She's in..."

"I'm well aware that she's in the first stages of labor. Now go find your father while Lucy checks her over." Lily knew exactly what he needed and that was to talk to James.

"It's all right, Harry. I'm fine, besides the girls aren't in any hurry to meet us yet." Hermione reassured him.

"Okay... But I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry felt useless and helpless. It was a feeling that he hated more than anything in the world. He had felt that way fifth year when she'd been hurt in the Dept of Mysteries. Sixth year when he thought that he'd lost her during the final battle, and now when she was about to bring their daughters into the world. "Is Dad in the twin's nursery or next door in the girls' nursery?"

"He's right next door in the girls' nursery." Lily gave him a hug. "And no Harry you're not useless or helpless. It's just not time for your strength yet."

"Dani told me that they're ready to come out, so I guess that put me into instant panic mode." Harry hugged her back.

"She just wants you close to her Mama. They don't know time; just that it's going to happen sometime soon." James stood in the doorway that connected the nursery to the master suite.

"You did the same thing to James during his Quidditch World Cup game. He was playing Seeker for Puddlemere United, so he caught the snitch, won the game, practically killed himself getting back to me, and eleven hours later you were born." Lily smiled.

--

"Eleven hours later..." He let his father drag him out of the suite and into the nursery. "My gods I'm gonna go out of my mind."

"No, it just feels like it." James shut the door behind them.

He sat down in a rocker and buried his face in his hands. "I've got everything all set. The nursery is, as Ron likes to say, macked out with every baby need. The thing is... I know I'm forgetting something. I just don't have a clue what it is."

James held up three pastel colored plush bears. "Is this what you're thinking of?"

He looked up, caught sight of the bears, and smiled. "The special bears, but who got them?"

"Logan and Draco were sent on special assignment by Dad to pick these up for the girls. There was one for Tonks & Charlie and one for Thea and him as well." James set the bears in Harry's arms. "There's one for Danielle, Amelia, and Allysia nice names for three perfect little miracles."

"Did Draco happen to see the names on the other two bears?" Harry asked curiously.

"He did indeed. There was a black one with blue eyes with the name Oran and a ginger colored one with green eyes with the name Matthew. Logan said that she gave them one more with the name Darien on it, but neither was sure who it was for. The color of it was silver with moss green eyes." James pinned his son with a look. "Do you know why your younger brother has suddenly taken to sneaking home at dawn?"

"He and Ginny eloped at the Wizarding Registers Office on her seventeenth birthday. Luna, Ron, Hermione, and I witnessed it. Ron and Luna however did not. He doesn't wish to incur your wrath. The two of them sneak off to Dragon Manor and then sneak back home." Harry swore under his breath, not believing that he had spilled all of that to his father. "I can't believe that I just caved like that!"

"It's your impending fatherhood kicking in." James had suspected something like this, but hadn't been certain about it. "The two of them chose to bypass a wedding for the Registers Office; Lily and Molly are not going to be pleased at all about this."

"Uncle Arthur already knows about it. He caved in and gave them both his blessing, seconds after Ginny's eyes pooled with tears. Fred and George took snaps of the whole event." Harry supplied even more information to his father.

"Don't tell Ron, but I would have caved as well, seeing Luna in tears pretty much undoes me, and I would promise her anything." James sat down in the other rocker.

"Draco and Ginny have a place, whereas Ron and Luna's home is still under the final stages of completion. It's best that things remain as they are, but then again I could let them stay in the fourth floor guest area at least for now. I mean, it's only fair." Harry suggested.

"Let's focus on you and Hermione becoming parents in a few hours, and then we will see about Ron and your little sister." James wished that all the kids were toddlers again. They had been so much easier to handle, and it was a lot less stress on his person. "So any guess of whom the other bear is for?" He changed the subject.

"Kate and Cedric are expecting a little one next spring, so Darien could be their son's future name. Although, Darien Diggory sounds off to me. Rohan sounds right, but not Darien." Harry pondered the mystery in his mind. "Darien James Draco..."

He swore again this time in Parselmouth. "On second thought let's just leave that bear a mystery."

"Of all the stupid blunders… You would think that Severus's finest student would have thought to make..." James couldn't complete the sentence, deciding to swear under his breath instead.

"Are you referring to a potion that keeps one from being a parent sooner than they'd planned? Sorry to break this to you Dad, but a birth control potion wasn't covered in our textbooks. Although, now I know the potion that Hermione wants to learn from Mum." Harry got up and started to pace. "Mum gave it to my sisters before their wedding, so this must be something passed down from mother to daughter. That would explain why it wasn't in our books."

"Something like that, you see it happens to be 100 effective, in fact it even cures their monthly urges to kill us." James smirked.

"Did you just say 100 effective?" Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"All it takes is one dose of the potion and that worry is out of your mind, until you wish to have another child. Then all it takes is a dose of the counter potion and you're all set to become parents again." James nodded.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles! Hermione's definitely gonna learn to make that potion."

"That's if she ever lets you touch her again, after giving birth to the girls." James smirked.

"Not funny dad."

"Hey, I'm only stating that it may or may not happen. Jenna didn't let Sirius touch her until the twins were three-months-old. It all depends on the person." James gave him some need to know information. "Sirius tried to link with her and passed out cold, after getting a taste of the pain that she was going through, so Jenna had to rely on potions during her labor."

"I plan on taking the brunt of the pain away from Hermione." Harry told his father. "I had no idea how much of a wuss Uncle Sirius is about pain. I on the other hand, having endured extreme pain, will be able to handle linking with Hermione, and take away her pain."

"It's more than that, son, when you link you are sharing in the whole experience. It's hard to explain, but you'll find out in an hour or two." James could see that Harry was now completely focused and ready to handle the task.

"I'm ready for anything. I can't wait till I get to hold those little miracles in my arms." Harry got up from the rocker. "Is the pep talk is over? I need to get back to Hermione now."

"You are one amazing young man and I am proud to call you my son." James got up to hug Harry.

"Thanks Dad. I guess it comes from having two incredible parents and a family that is more than I could ever wish for." He hugged him back. "I love you, Dad."

James could hardly believe that his son was going to be a father in a few hours, it just didn't seem possible. "Right back at ya, son, now go see to Hermione."

One final hug and then Harry was off to see to his wife.

"James, the twins are awake and fussing. See to them while I tend to Hermione." Lily called into the nursery.

"On my way, love. I need to hold Izzy or MJ for a while. Call me if you need me." James set off to see to his youngest offspring.

--

Draco paced the study, as he thought about a plan of action about his and Ginny's current situation. "Say that again, this time without the hysterics."

"Ferria flew over and sat on my head!" Ginny buried her face in the throw pillows of the leather couch. "I knew that one missing ingredient was crucial to making the potion, but it's so rare, even my brothers couldn't get me any! Not to mention the apothecary at St. Mungo's had it in the restricted section!"

"Now Peaches, don't panic, we'll think of something." Draco sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Mum is gonna kill me for denying her that huge royal wedding in the fall! Your parents especially, Uncle James, are gonna go off the scales! Ron was right! We were tempting fate and boy did it bite us in the bum!" She burst into tears.

"Well that explains Mrs. Straus handing me that last bear." It had floored him when the toymaker had insisted that he take the bear. Logan had simply grinned knowingly at him. "Darien...it has the name Darien on it."

"Where is the bear now?" Ginny sat up to look at him.

"You were cuddling it last night. Its the silver bear with moss green eyes." Draco pulled her into his arms.

"It was weird, like I was drawn to it for some reason, and now I know why. I'm carrying our son." She placed his hand on her middle. "Darien James Draco Pendragon-Black."

Ferria appeared on her perch, flew over to sit on Ginny's head, and cooed down at her.

"DJ is going to be our little secret for now." Draco growled softly.

"You hear that baby bird; message received there is no need to alert the rest of the family." Ginny told the bird.

Ferria flew over to her perch and vanished to go check on her mistress.

--

August 28th 12am

Harry ignored the fact that Hermione's grip on his right hand had caused several of the bones to break. It was midnight and the girls were eager to be born. Taking away three-fourths of her pain was forcing him to endure that, as well as support Hermione. His scar had prepared him, in an eerie way, for enduring the pain that he was taking from Hermione. So she could focus on giving birth to their girls, and not become exhausted from enduring nearly 10 hours of mind numbing unimaginable pain.

"It's time Lucy..." Hermione gasped out.

Lucy agreed, "It's your choice, Hermione. You can have them here in bed or there's still time to get you into the tub." She glanced up at her.

Hermione didn't care. She just wanted her girls out. "Whatever is best for the girls is fine by me." She collapsed against Harry, now the contraction had subsided.

"I vote to stay here. The girls just want out, so that option just ended." Harry gritted his teeth in pain, as a new more intense pain hit both him and Hermione hard.

"Someone is in an awful hurry to meet the two of you. I can see a cap of reddish brown hair on her head." Lucy was ready to catch baby number one in a nice warm towel. "Ok you two. It's time. Now Hermione, I need you to give me a nice big push." Lucy coached.

Hermione gritted her teeth and did as she was told, in moments baby number one was in Lucy's arms.

She let out her first cry, announcing her presence into the world, as Lily went about tending to her first grandchild.

Harry looked over at his mother and Ginny, who were checking over their daughter. "She looks a bit miffed, but other than that she's perfect." He kissed her forehead, "Smashing job, angel of my heart."

"She weighs in at 5lbs 12oz and 21inches with... Why this is unusual she doesn't have blue eyes like the norm, but eyes just like her Daddy. She has beautiful emerald green eyes and her Mama's reddish brown hair." Ginny set the baby in Hermione's arms.

"Pendragon's are born with their natural eye color. It was the same with Harry." Lily smiled.

"Hello, my Danielle Stephanie Anastasia, so finally we meet. I'm your Mama and this handsome prince behind me holding us is your Daddy." Hermione kissed her downy head of curls.

"Hello there my little princess Dani," Harry touched a finger to her cheek. "I'm your Daddy."

James had gotten the entire scene with the digital recorder. He turned to Rory and Dromi standing next to him. "Rory, hold this. I've got a granddaughter to hold, while her sisters come out to join her."

"They'll be five minutes apart by the looks of it." Dromi smiled.

Hermione gasped as the pain and pressure started up again. "Dad, please hold Dani... Her sisters are in a hurry to be born..."

James cuddled his grandbaby in his arms. "She's perfect just like her Mama. Yes, you are a beautiful princess." James cooed down at Dani. "Let's get you into your first diaper." He carried her into the nursery.

Ten minutes later a hazel-eyed Allysia made her big entrance into the family with a healthy cry. Five minutes after that Amelia joined her sisters and after her cries had settled down to a whimper stared up at Lily with big curious amber eyes.

"Smashing job you two, Allysia and Amelia both weight in at 5lbs 12oz and are 21inches. You have three very identical baby girls, lucky for you they were all born with different colored eyes, instead of the usual blue." Lucy was finished tending to Hermione.

The plus about magic was that with a spell and a simple wave of a wand everything was clean and sanitary. Therefore, Hermione could remain comfortably in bed as she and Harry greeted their other girls.

The two of them were both exhausted, but also full of new energy as they held one of their daughters.

"Allysia Jamie Alexis, welcome to the world my perfect little darling." Hermione kissed her tiny hand.

Lily set Amelia in Harry's arms. "She's perfect they all are, both of you did smashingly well. Harry James will need his hand tended to soon, since it's broken."

"A broken hand and wrist are worth it. We have three perfect little angels. Welcome to the world, Amelia Lily Katherine." Harry smiled down at his amber-eyed baby girl, who was barely able to keep her eyes open.

She yawned and settled off to sleep.

"I agree munchkin, being born is exhausting work." He kissed her tiny forehead.

"Allysia feels the same as her sister." Hermione yawned. "I'm exhausted, but too charged up to sleep."

"Rest while they let you. In an hour they'll be wanting their first meals." Lucy smiled.

--

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear, causing her to stare wide-eyed and openmouthed at Ginny.

"I'm fine, Hermione. This is just so overwhelming and I'm reveling in the miracle that is life." Ginny wiped away tears of happiness from her cheeks. _I'm going to be holding a bundle of my own next spring._

"Ginny, sweetie, are you ever going to tell James and me that you and Draco eloped on your birthday?" Lily grinned when Ginny gaped at her in surprise. "I'm not upset about it and neither is Molly, but you will be married sometime this fall in a royal ceremony on Avalon, with Ron and Luna."

"All this time and both of you knew?" Ginny was floored by the revelation that what they had thought secret never really was. _Oh no, do they know about our other surprise?_

"Mothers know all, including your failed attempt at a certain potion. The thing is without the key ingredient it does the opposite, it increases ones chance of having a baby." Lily smirked when Lucy groaned in exasperation.

"Ginny, all you had to do was ask me for the potion and I would have gladly given it to you. How many times have we had the conversation about being careful or you saying that you weren't ready to be a mum yet?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"I know but..." Ginny started to defend herself, but Harry cut in.

"There's no use crying over spilled potion, Darien James Draco is on his way." Harry chuckled when Ginny stared gobsmacked at him. "It looks like you and Kate are both having babies next spring."

"How did you know all of that?" Ginny was confused, as far as she knew only her and Draco were aware of the bear.

"It's quite simple really. Dad told me about the extra Straus Bear. I figured out the rest." Harry yawned, "Speaking of Dad where did he go with Dani?"

Rory was still recording everything on the recorder. "Daddy's holding court in the nursery, while Dromi went to go spread the news to the others. He's one very proud grandpa."

Wills and Henry walked into the bedroom. "Well done, baby sister, she's perfect from her head to her tiny toes." He walked over and kissed Hermione's cheek. "As are her sisters."

"They really are identical." Henry kissed Hermione on the forehead then stared down in wonder at the two sleeping newborns in both her and Harry's arms.

"That they are, big brother, except for their eye colors. Dani has eyes like her daddy. Allysia has hazel eyes like her grandpa, and Amelia has amber eyes like me." Hermione was over the moon with love for Harry and her girls.

"Dad's on cloud nine." Draco poked his head in the room. "How's everyone doing in here?"

"Come have a look at your nieces." Harry grinned.

"Is Hermione all right?" Ron was next to arrive with Luna holding Dani in her arms. "Are the other girls okay?"

"See, Dani, there's your Mum, Daddy, and sisters." Luna walked over to the bed. "Good show, big sister."

"It was a team effort really. Harry took three-fourths of her pain and suffered a broken hand and wrist in the process. Mother and babies are all in smashing good health. You may visit for a little while, but then let them all get some sleep. Harry, let one of the proud Uncles hold Emma, while I tend to your war wound." Lucy gave them all the full report then focused on Harry.

Draco proudly held baby Emma in his arms. "She's so perfect and so tiny."

"Enjoy the practice, evidently you're gonna be a dad sooner than you expected." Harry stopped to growl into his ear before walking over to where Lucy and his mother were waiting.

"I'm gonna love spoiling the three of you. Just between you and me, your Daddy isn't perfect, even he makes mistakes." Draco whispered down at Emma.

"So where are Daniel and Em?" Harry noticed that they were missing two family members.

"We left them snoozing downstairs on the couch." Wills was holding Dani in his arms.

"The news is spreading throughout the village. I thought I heard fireworks going off a while ago." Henry grinned.

Cameron and Celestra appeared in the room. "Celestra and I were off visiting the family in Europe when we got the news."

"I believe that I can help with healing my nephews arm. I know that he's probably tapped out magic wise, after helping Hermione. I'm sorry that I was not able to be here for the births of the triplets. I trust that everything went well?" Celestra went about healing his arm.

"Harry linked with Hermione and shared all ten hours of labor with her, taking not half of the pain but three-fourths of it. So, she was more than able to give birth to three very healthy baby girls." Lucy yawned it had been a long day.

Harry hugged her. "Thanks Luce, just think this heralds the beginning of a major baby boom in our world."

"Dora or Thea are next. It's a toss up which one of them will go first...Now as for thanking me, well, the two of you did the lions share of the work." Lucy hugged him back. "I'm going to leave the two of you to show off your girls, but I will be back to check on them in the afternoon." With that said, she left for home.

James and Lily smiled at Harry, who reacted to Dani whimpering in Wills arms by staring at the sight of various members of his family and Hermione holding their miracles. "You aren't dreaming, son; those are your daughters in those blankets."

"Sounds like Dani's getting hungry for her first meal." Lily smiled.

Harry listened to his daughter for a few moments and then instantly knew what she wanted. "I haven't held her yet is her main problem and she's starting to get hungry."

"Well? What are you waiting for, son; go see if you instincts are right." James arched a brow at Harry, when Dani started to fuss even more.

Harry walked over to Wills and Rory cooing at his daughter. "Danielle Stephanie Anastasia, are you giving your Aunt and Uncle a hard time?" He smiled down at her.

Dani stopped fussing to stare up at her father, as he called her by her full name, her bow shaped mouth formed into an all too familiar pout, and she gave him her mother's trademark stare.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" He chuckled.

"What you are is outnumbered four to one." Wills set Dani in her Daddy's arms. "This angel is full of fire and spirit."

"She's like her Daddy." Hermione yawned.

Dani stared up into eyes identical with her own.

"I've seen that look before, she's thinking about whether she likes you or not." James chuckled.

"You did that to James and continued to howl at the top of your tiny lungs for nearly two hours." Lily smirked.

Dani continued to stare up at him, as she thought about that, and her new name. When she was finally satisfied she yawned and settled off to sleep.

"It's nice to know that I pass muster in her eyes." Harry chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her downy head of reddish brown curls. "She's gonna run circles around us."

He stared down at his sleeping baby girl. "This is so intense words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now. I have never felt this kind of overwhelming feeling of love and the fierce need to protect in my life. This even rivals what I feel for Hermione and I didn't think anything could surpass the feelings that I have for her."

Daniel and Em walked in with the twins in their arms. "The light show going on outside woke the two of them up." Daniel yawned sleepily. "Are Hermione and the babies okay?"

"Wake up, Daniel," Harry walked over to show off Dani. "Have a look for yourself."

"She's beautiful, Harry. Which one is this little angel?" Em soothingly patted MJ on the back and smiled down at Dani.

Dani opened her eyes to see who was talking to her father and saw younger versions of her parents looking down at her. She was also getting hungry, so she started to whimper.

"This is Danielle Stephanie Anastasia. Dani, these are your Uncle Daniel and Aunt Emma. Not that you care at the moment..." Harry felt that she was telling him that she was hungry. "I think someone wants her Mummy."

"Sounds like someone wants to be fed," Daniel smiled down at Dani. "You should hear and see the light show that's going on in your honor, little one. I bet it rivals the one that went on after Voldemort was vanquished."

"That's an excellent suggestion, young Daniel. Everyone needs to go outside and view the celebration of the birth of the girls, while they have their first taste of mother's milk." Celestra smiled at Daniel then turned to look at the others.

No one had to be told that twice and gave the new family some alone time.

"I'll feed Dani, while you get Ally and Emma into their first diapers." Hermione switched girls with him.

Lily knowing that they were going to need a hand was still holding baby Emma. "I've got our little Mia."

Dani was content to nurse on her mother while still being half-asleep. "This little one knows exactly what she wants sleep as well as food."

"She knows that it's safe to let her guard down in her Mummy's arms." Harry answered her from the nursery. "Angel? Should we move the girl's bassinets to our room? We've plenty of space and it'll be easier to tend to them that way."

"Yes please do, it was thoughtful of you to think of it." Hermione answered back.

"The twins were mostly with James and me for their first two months. We set the changing table in a corner of our room." In minutes Lily had, Emma dressed in a diaper, pink cap, sleeper, and booties. "That's better isn't it, baby girl." She kissed one of her feet.

"We have one in there already." Harry had Ally in identical clothing except hers were lavender in color. "Daddy loves his pretty princess." Harry cooed down at his daughter, who was blinking sleepily up at him.

"Now, into the bedroom as quick as you please and as quiet as a door mouse." With his free hand he motioned to the bassinets and they floated into the bedroom where the beds then settled in a row in front of their bed.

"All finished, my darling girl; well now let's not have any air bubbles in your tummy before you settle off to dreamland." Hermione gently burped Dani on her shoulder.

Lady and Rad used the open door of the nursery as an entrance back to their beds. They were used to newborns, so all they did was go over to their pillows and settle in for the night.

"This is old school for our pups. They instantly accept babies now." Harry carefully switched Ally for Dani.

"Let's get you settled for a few hours anyway." He set her down in the mint green bassinet with Princess Danielle embroidered on a quilted baby blanket.

"Here's Mia." Lily set Amelia in Harry's arms. "I like Mia as her nickname."

"Mia sounds smashing, Mum."

"I love it as well." Hermione sighed happily.

"I'll leave you to your girls; page me with the intercom if you need me." Lily kissed Harry and then went to kiss Hermione goodnight.

"Night Mum," Harry yawned.

"Goodnight you two and before I forget happy first anniversary," Lily left the room.

"That's right today marks our first wedding anniversary." Hermione yawned. "I love our gifts don't you?"

"More than words can say, angel mine." Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and stared down into the eyes of his baby girl.

--

Chapter 6

The Press

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	6. The Press

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 6

The Press

--

A few days later in Sanctuary

"You wish me to go where?" Harry stared at his Grandfather, as if he had two heads, all the while rocking Dani back to sleep.

Stephen continued with their conversation, while he changed Mia's diaper. "To your older sisters and brothers' engagement party tonight, as heir apparent you should at least make an appearance."

"The girls are three days old. I can't leave them or Hermione." Harry walked into the bedroom, so he could set his sleeping daughter back down into her bassinet. "No that's not right, won't is more like it."

"Paddy and Mattie are here to watch over the two of them, so Hermione and the girls will be fine." Stephen set Mia down in her own bassinet.

"Grandpa is right, Harry, one of us should be there for them, and you're the only one that can leave the girls for a short time." Hermione was cuddling Ally in her arms.

"They'll be fine." Stephen placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Wills, Rory, Henry, and Dromi really want you to be there, it's a big day for them, and they wish to share it wish you." Hermione played the one card that she knew would make him completely cave in.

Harry owed the four of them, if they wished him to be there, then he was honor bound to make an appearance. "Okay, I'll make an appearance, but only because they need my support." Harry grudgingly gave in to their request.

"Just say the triplets and I are in smashingly good health and that it took everything in you to tear yourself away from our side." Hermione set Ally down in her bassinet, so she could focus on Harry.

"Hermione is the first royal in years to have her children at home and not at St Mary's Hospital. The press, not to mention the public, is still buzzing about that. Now add your press release that she had three girls, instead of one, the newest royals are also nameless so far, has them in even more of frenzy." Wills walked into the room thru the adjoining doors to the nursery.

"I could careless what the Muggle public, press, or media think. I released that, because I don't wish to share that information about the girls as of yet. In our world, it's different, because the press here knows their boundaries, where as the muggles do not." Harry grumbled.

"Three days is a long enough information blackout or they tend to go into frenzies. Besides, I will gladly let these three beauties outshine our big day." Wills was smitten with his nieces.

"Nanda is going to be there, so if you'd like have her scoop everyone with an exclusive." Hermione smirked.

"She already knows their names, but hasn't leaked the story because of your friendship. That's more than earned her my respect and trust. I'll give out their names if asked, but very little else. I could careless if Aunt Di proudly showed you and Henry off just days after you were born. Times have changed and I don't trust any of them." Harry despised nearly all the Muggle media.

"Easy there, baby brother, no one is asking you to so relax. In the eyes of my world the girls are a month premature, so it's natural for them to be out of the eye of the public." Wills assured him. "Now in Grams private apartments feel free to show off as many snaps and digital media as you want. She wants a full update on Hermione and the girls."

"Dad will have no problem doing that, he's one proud Grandpa. I know that Aunt Elizabeth, Aunt Katherine, and Uncle Alex wish us to officially show off our girls, as is tradition in your world. I don't trust anyone, other than family, near them right now." Harry found himself staring at his first-grandparents. "Am I that loud?"

"If you are referring to your feelings on letting the girls see daylight anytime soon yes, but that's not the reason for our visit. The two of us wish to check on our newest granddaughters." Merlin smiled down at the girls snoozing in their bassinets.

"The dark times are over; no harm will befall any of them or our family for centuries to come. The dark ones will be hunted down till they are no more. Our worlds are still celebrating their joyous arrival and William adores his nieces to distraction, as does Henry." Mab reached down and carefully scooped up Dani in her arms. "Their world has few things to celebrate these days. Why not let them be joyous about your girls." She placed a gentle kiss to Dani's forehead.

"Granny has a nursery all set up in her private apartments for the girls, for when you do decide to show them off." Wills cooed down at Mia.

"Let's start with names then ease into it from there." Hermione suggested. "It's really hard for him to trust anyone." She put her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"I want Hermione to be able to show off our girls, so names will have to do for now." Harry held her close to him.

"Well, it's a start." Merlin knew how much that had cost him and wasn't about to push him anymore. "Mab and I will gladly watch over Hermione and her angels, while you go support them on their engagement tonight." He grinned when Harry stared at him in surprise.

"Yes, Harry James, even omni powerful grandparents don't mind watching over newborns and their mother." He chuckled.

"Good, now that we have that settled, kiss Ducky and the girls' good-bye for a few hours, grab your garment bag, and let's be off." Wills checked his watch it was going on three the party was at six, but the press conference was at half past four.

"Don't worry, lion, we'll be fine." Hermione kissed him. "It's only for a few hours."

Harry kissed her back. "I know that I'm being silly about all of this, but it's just that I don't want to leave you and our girls."

Dani was beginning to fuss in Mab's arms. "Now don't you start…He will be back in awhile." He spoke softly yet sternly down at the newborn princess, so very much like her famous father.

Dani glared up at him, but settled down.

Harry kissed her sisters good-bye, before bending down to place a gentle kiss on Dani's downy haired head. "See you in a few hours, princess. Be good for your mother and grandparents."

Dani pouted up at him and let out a whimper of protest.

Wills and Stephen had to drag Harry out of the bedroom.

"We love you!" Hermione called after them.

Dani was not happy and let them all know it by howling in protest.

"Kick up a fuss all that you like, he isn't coming back until after the party." Merlin told the furious newborn.

"She'll settle down in a bit." Hermione was amazed that Dani wasn't waking up her sisters. "She's just like her Dad when he doesn't get his way."

"This little one is like her father in many ways, but even he had to learn that one cannot always get their own way." Mab smiled down at the infant in her arms. "Come now Danielle, you must learn to share your father; after all he is quite famous in both our worlds."

--

Windsor Castle- the Queens Apartments

"Relax Harry, you've called her ten times on the mobile, and they are all fine." Draco calmly sat in chair, while Harry paced the floor.

Ron checked his watch then glanced up at Harry. "Draco's right, Harry, you have to meet the press in five minutes. It would be best if you faced them with a clear head."

"This castle is a fortress. It's like being in a cage to me. How does Aunt Elizabeth tolerate all the security?" Harry stopped pacing, only to stare out the window.

"Granny ignores the fact that any of it's there and goes about her day." Wills came to check on him. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Harry rolled his eyes at him, closed his eyes, and concentrated on wearing his suit. "Happy now, big brother," He snarled sarcastically.

"Cool it with the attitude and temper. You're acting more like an eighteen-year-old, than your actual twenty years. Now let's get this over with. The conference will be brief, only ten minutes or so, after that we'll have an hour to relax before the official engagement party." Wills narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Harry flipped him the universal up yours greeting in response, but went over to join him anyways. "I enjoyed showing Aunt Elizabeth and the family video's and snaps of my girls, but this whole official press rubbish is codswallop I think."

"Hey, baby brother, its okay. You can more than handle the press without Hermione by your side." Wills reined in the urge to box his ears or better yet strangle him. "Now let's go!"

"Did he just call him yellow?" Ron frowned at Draco.

"Yeah Ron, I think he just did." Draco got up to head after them.

Harry glared murderously at Wills. "I am not yellow! It just sucks that we're in the spotlight all the time!"

"It's okay, big brother, the press are intimidating to everyone." Draco set a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I'm here for, mate, to make this experience easier on you." Ron did the same.

"See, baby brother, we're here, so there's nothing whatsoever to be afraid of." Wills decided it was easier to tease him than to throttle him and joined in.

"Button it!" Harry snarled. "Or you will be answering questions with an acute case of acne!"

"Harry James Merlin! Behave yourself!" Lily growled at her son.

"Yes Junior, this is LIVE. Hermione and the girls will be watching." James also reined him in.

Harry swore in Parseltounge for a full minute and as if on cue his mobile rang.

"Hi angel… No. I'm not giving everyone hell…Yeah, I will be on my best behavior. No. I will not jinx the tar out of Wills…Who's that howling in your arms? Is that Dani? Put the phone against her ear, so I can talk to her. Dani, its Daddy. I want you to be a good girl for your Mum and go back to sleep. There's a good girl. I'll be home in awhile…Look, love, I have to go…I promise to be good after all it's going to be LIVE on the Telly…Love you angel…Sure I'll bring you home some dessert. Love you…" He ended the call. "Look. Dani's not happy nor am I, so let's get this over with."

"Dani's like you were when James left for more than a few minutes. You wouldn't calm down, until he returned, you heard his voice on the phone, or saw his face in the fire." Lily hugged her son.

"Can we please just focus on getting this over with?! By that I mean the press conference," He was in Hermione and triplets withdrawal and was about to say the hell with being the good brother or HBP and go back home.

"Easy, little brother, we're going." Rory kissed his cheek.

"After all, we don't want a freak storm drowning everyone when they arrive for the party." Dromi kissed his other cheek.

"Grams already made the official announcement this morning, so this is just a brief appearance in front of the media." Henry hated the press as much as Harry did.

"Family photo moment in two minutes, let's not keep the world waiting." Andrew walked into the salon.

"No, after all, our bloody private life is theirs to view under a magnifying glass!" Harry muttered darkly.

"Don't mind Junior. He's just in Hermione and their triplet's withdrawal." James led Harry out of the salon by the neck.

--

They all stood in an area just a few yards away from the Queen's Apartments, where the press and media were all jockeying for the best shots. It was the first time in months that both royal families were together for the whole world to see.

"Princess Andromeda! Princess Aurora! Show us the rings!" They shouted.

The girls proudly held out their left hands and the rings.

"Princess Rory? May I ask what kind of stone is in your ring? It isn't what one would usually see in an engagement ring." Someone asked from The Daily Mirror.

"First, thank you for calling me Rory." Rory smiled warmly at them. "It's nice to know the fine people of the media don't mind calling me by my nickname. It took Wills forever to call me Rory." That got a laugh from the press and a kiss on the top of her head from Wills. "Now to answer your question, my ring's a Paraiba Tourmaline surrounded by Russian Alexandrite's and Tanzanite's and I love it. Wills is my soul mate and I love him more than anything in the universe. He and I are two halves of one whole, and I will love him forever until the end of time."

Wills pulled her to him for a long kiss and the cameras went wild.

"Princess Andromeda, could you tell us about your ring?" All eyes were now on Dromi.

"I would be delighted to Nanda and please call me Dromi." She smiled. "Henry Charles gave me this pink diamond surrounded by Tanzanite's and Russian Alexandrite's. Although, I love my ring it doesn't even come close to how I feel about my prince, which is a love that will last an eternity. He is my soul mate..."

Henry cut off her declaration of love by kissing her senseless.

"Prince Jamie, have you and Princess Hermione named the triplets yet and was it difficult for you to leave them this evening?" Harry was now the one in the spotlight.

"Wills had to literally drag me from their side. But the four of them have supported us in more ways than you can imagine, so I'm here for the two of us on their happy day." Harry flashed them all a winning smile.

"The triplets and Hermione are in smashing good health, but at three days old are not quite ready for all of this yet. The girls all have names now and are as follows. Danielle Stephanie Anastasia, Danielle after close family friend Daniel Radcliffe and Stephanie Anastasia after my Grandfather Stephen and Grandmother Anastasia. Next is Allysia Jamie Alexis, Allysia after a close family member, Jamie after my Dad, and Alexis after Hermione's father. Lastly but no less perfect is Amelia Lily Katherine, Amelia after close family friend Emma Watson, Lily after my Mum, and Katherine after Hermione's mother."

"Are they all identical?" Someone from The Sun called out.

"The three of them are carbon copies of each other except for one feature." Harry grinned.

"What's that your highness?" Nanda asked.

"They each have different colored eyes otherwise Dani, Ally, and Mia are identical. Nanda, Hermione loved those huge care packages that you sent for her and the girls." Harry winked at her.

"Three girls was more than enough reason for her to get spoiled as well as the girls." Nanda smirked when her fellow members of the media all glared at her.

"Well, you know what they say three's the charm." Harry was one proud papa.

"Why didn't you go to hospital? Wasn't it a huge risk to have the girls at home?" The person from The Royal Watcher called out.

"On the contrary it seems more dangerous going to hospital. We didn't want to take the chance of her or our girls being exposed to the M virus. Hermione always had the best care around her. We've had everything all planned out months in advance. The girls weighed in at 5lbs 12oz and 21inches they were nowhere near premature." Harry had no problem answering the question.

"Look everyone, homebirth is not some archaic ritual and it's done all around the world. She had all of us there to support her. It was a private family thing. We paced, not in waiting room, but downstairs in a Common Room filled with love and support for Harry and Hermione." Henry growled.

"Eleven hours in labor at home in your own bed is far better than in a hospital delivery room." Draco agreed.

"Hermione would have been climbing the walls." Ron seconded.

"She doesn't really like hospitals." Luna nodded.

"Well, you have to admit they are scary as of late, so who could blame her." Ginny frowned.

"We know who Prince James and Princess Lily are, as well as King Stephen and Queen Anastasia of Avalon. Now who are the four of you?" All eyes were on them.

"Prince Draco Sirius Lancelot Pendragon is the silver blonde gent, and my younger brother. Princess Lunette "Luna" Serena Diana Pendragon is the blonde haired beauty and my younger sister. You know her as Luna Lovegood, Hermione's, and my press liaison. The fiery haired gent next to her is my best mate, Ronald "Ron" Bilius Arthur Weasley. He's Luna's fiancé and our press liaison. The fiery haired beauty next to Draco is Princess Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Elizabeth Weasley-Pendragon. She happens to be Draco's soul mate and bride of what a few weeks now? You see they decided to elope at the Register's office on her birthday, because we really don't like huge royal weddings." Harry smirked.

"That's just too damn bad, because there will be one this fall. The location is still up for discussion, but it is going to happen." This announcement had Stephen fielding questions from the press for several minutes.

"We look forward to that joyous occasion, but for now we are all here to celebrate the engagement of my boys to James' girls, as well as the births of our newest little royals." Andrew smiled at everyone.

"We have a birthday cake with twenty-one candles on it for both our angels to blow out. They both turned twenty-one yesterday." Wills brought Rory's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I just want all of you to know that my brother and my decision to hold off the wedding until after our tour of duty is over, has nothing to do with our feelings for them. We feel that it will be less stressful on them if we wait. I love Rory more than anything in this universe. She is my heart, soul, and completes who I am." Wills cuddled her close to him.

"She is a rare treasure, thus the rare gemstones on her ring, and just to add to our commitment to each other she has given me this ring to wear as a symbol of our love for each other." Wills proudly showed off the band of gold on his left hand ring finger and then kissed Rory.

"Dromi is my perfect fit. She tames the wild side of me and has filled the void that has been empty in my heart since Mum was killed. She is my heart, my soul mate, and forever isn't even near enough time to show her how much I love her. She proudly wears my ring on her finger and I proudly wear this ring that she gave me on mine." He also proudly showed off the band of gold on his left hand ring finger, before pulling Dromi into his arms for a kiss.

"That concludes our press conference for this evening. Those of you who were lucky enough to be invited tonight will see, as well as the UK and the world, that their future King and Queen are very much in love and happy to share it with the world. The same goes for His Royal Highness and his Princess." Ron ended the press conference like a pro.

"Thank you all for coming." Luna smiled.

"Nanda," Harry walked over to where her and her crew was packing up their gear. "Please join us inside. Your camera crew will have to wait until the party."

"I'm here to cover all of this for a few weeks, plus I plan on doing a piece on the Isle of Avalon. Is there a chance for me to see Hermione and the girls? Off the record of course, I just can't wait to hold them." Nanda gave him a hug.

"Let's discuss this inside." Harry arched a brow at her camera crew. "No offense or anything, but you can't come."

"My crew is loyal to me. You see in the States living by ones heritage doesn't pay the bills."

"So you are aware of what you are." Harry's grin widened even more. "Sure Nanda. I'll give you an interview, since you respected our wishes, and treated us as people and not an exclusive last July." Harry led them away from the press areas hearing range.

"I only have permission to bring you. Now as for your crew, well, since they are of both worlds they can stay in the Guest cottage at my home, while you enjoy a guest suite in the main house."

As if on cue three pieces of parchment appeared in their hands,

"Please sign those nondisclosure agreements, its protocol." Harry then suggested the crew hang with the others news crews, until it was time for the party, while he and Nanda entered the private apartments of Windsor Castle.

--

"Nanda Lewis, meet the family. Everyone this is Hermione's and my friend and ally in the American media. There's a reason she's able to out scoop her competition. She's of both worlds and uses it to her advantage…one second." Harry's mobile rang. "Hello, my heart, so how did I do…" He chuckled as he listened to her response. "Well, I'm glad that everyone at home approved. Yeah, as a matter of fact, she's right here…well of course you can chat with her…" Harry handed Nanda the mobile. "She wishes to chat with you."

Nanda took the phone and went to sit down to chat with her friend about the girls.

"You're right, Harry. She really is so much more human than her other counterparts." Wills arched a brow at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess she's worthy enough to stand in our inner sanctum." Henry agreed.

"I had a lovely chat with her when the girls were born." Dromi smiled. "She was more concerned about Hermione and the babies than getting an exclusive."

"She has snaps and streaming video of the girls and hasn't used any of it and that more than makes her trustworthy in my eyes." Rory smiled.

"Then it's agreed, she's earned an exclusive with the four of us." Wills had a good feeling about her.

"We'll do it sometime during the party." Henry agreed.

"Now, I don't feel as much of a failure during our first time-out as Liaisons last July. She's one of us, no wonder she knew how to out fox us." Ron grinned.

"That and she's a pro at what she does for a living." Luna agreed.

"Gin you all right?" Ron was concerned about his sister, who was looking a bit peaked.

"Peaches," Draco was holding her in his arms. "Are you feeling sick again?"

Ginny glanced at the doorway; they were bringing in tea and cakes for them to snack on before the party. "Oh goddess, I hate being sick!" She wriggled out of Draco's arms and raced for the bathroom.

All eyes turned to Draco.

"Didn't she take the potion?" Ron, Wills, and Henry frowned.

Draco nodded.

"Then how is it possible that she's…" Luna couldn't say the word.

"Before you panic Wills and Henry into nervous breakdowns, you need to know that Ginny left out a key ingredient to the potion, and it backfired on her." Harry spoke up.

"Backfired? What do ya mean by that?" Ron scowled.

"Without the key ingredient it does the opposite of its intended purpose." Lily explained.

"So it makes…no wonder she's a mum-to-be." Luna and her mother went to go check on Ginny.

"I take it that this ingredient is extremely rare." Wills frowned.

"Lily has it growing in the greenhouse, but it's not widely available. Lucy could have given her the correct potion, but then Ginny didn't wish to reveal their secret marriage." James calmly sipped his tea. "The dead giveaway was him sneaking back to his room at dawn for over two weeks and Harry solved the mystery of the extra bear that Draco and Logan brought back from the Straus's."

"Extra bear," All eyes were back on Draco.

"There were others besides the pink, mint, and lavender ones for the girls. Three to be exacted a ginger furred bear with Matthew on it, a black furred one with Oran on it, and a silver furred one with the name Darien on it. She insisted that I have it." Draco explained.

"Ferria flew over and sat on my head a few times on the eve of the triplets' birth and that's what clued me in." Ginny stood in the doorway munching on a cracker.

"Luna and I decided not to tempt fate and wait for the official wedding. After all, it has a way of coming back at you and biting you in the ass." Ron arched a brow at Draco. "Isn't that right, mate?"

"How was I supposed to know that Harry's dream was all muddled up? I was going on the assumption that we wouldn't be parents for a few more years." Draco grumbled. "Not that I'm not happy about our son, I am…It's just come as a bit of a shock." He added hastily.

"The future is not set in stone. Harry was shone what could be. You as always are the creators of your own futures." Stephen lectured him.

"Although in Junior's case, Merlin was dead-on about the girls." James grinned.

"Just be happy about your little one. There is nothing like holding your child in your arms...nothing like it in the whole world." Harry smiled.

--

One week later at Sanctuary

"Okay everyone smile for the camera." Colin wasn't going back to Hogwarts. He was living his dream as a photographer and reporter. Today he was taking official royal photos of the girls for the family, as well as The Quibbler.

Hermione was holding Ally and Mia. Harry held Dani, as they happily sat for the girls' first official snaps.

Nanda, having finished her interview with them, was content to just sit and hold MJ and Bell in her lap. "This place is heaven. I don't want to go next week."

"It does seem to have that effect on people." Wills stood in the patio doorway. "I'm sure gonna miss it."

"Forty-four weeks is a very longtime to be away from your family." Nanda agreed. "Not to mention your fiancé."

"It will be hell, but it's what both Henry and I have to do regardless whether we wish to or not." Wills sighed.

"Harry lucked out being Prince of the Wizarding World." Nanda gazed at the happy family smiling for their family photos.

"Harry is an Auror/Hit wizard, which is the equivalent of the Wizarding World's Army." Wills corrected her.

Nanda stared at him in surprise. "It takes three years after graduation from a Wizarding school to become that rank and even that is rare."

"Both Harry and Draco trained all last year under a Master Teacher and Merlin. My Rory is an Auror as well; she got her badge on Valentines Day. The reason Harry's an Auror of the highest rank is simple. He's a natural born Auror. Last Halloween, Morgana Le Fay cast a curse on both him and Draco. The curse deaged them to the age of six for about five days. Morgana went as far as nearly causing Hermione to freeze to death in a blizzard, after tricking her into thinking that Harry was hurt. Merlin and Mab used the counter incantation first on Harry missing his age of seventeen by two years. The plus was that she also gave him all the knowledge of a nineteen-year-old wizard and three times the knowledge. He easily scored O's on every N.E.W.T that they gave him, sailed through the Auror trials, and scored A's on our hardest tests in our world. He is the Next Merlin and Hermione is the Next Mab. No big shock, since she's the smartest witch in a century, and genius level by Muggle standards." Wills picked up Bell. "Draco is well on his way to being an Auror, so he, Harry, and my angel all chose to enlist in a way. Their grandfather and father aren't likely to throw Rory into harms way. She's also studying to be a Healer, as is Dromi. Healer is also Hermione's chosen profession. She plans to specialize in younger patients and babies. Ginny is also studying to be a Healer as well."

"That's fascinating when most young royals choose to take a gap year, after all you and Henry did." Nanda laughed when MJ started to play with her hair.

"Neither of us came close to experiencing what they did." Wills set Bell down on the floor. "Okay Izzy. Go show big brother what you can do." He patted her diaper-clad bottom and off she zoomed towards Harry on all fours.

"Har Mine!" She squealed happily.

"Way to go Izzy! You're crawling!" Harry encouraged his baby sister. "Wills, could you hold Dani for me, while Izzy shows off her new skill?"

Wills didn't need to be told twice. "Come to Uncle Wills, my angel." He cuddled her in his arms.

Colin got snaps of Wills holding Dani.

"Come here, baby sister." Harry knelt down, so she could crawl into his arms.

MJ was content to sit on Nanda's lap and watch his twin show off for their brother.

Bell squealed in delight, when Harry scooped her up into his arms.

"Crawl around to your hearts desire, this place is baby proof." He kissed her on her nose.

"I can't believe that it's really happening." Hermione took in the sight of Wills sporting his new army regulation haircut, cooing down at her daughter. It made her heartache knowing that both he and Henry were going away for forty-four weeks. They were like big brothers to her and she was going to miss them terribly.

Wills looked over at Hermione with tears shining in her eyes and instantly blinked back tears of his own. "Baby sister, you're tearing my heart out looking at me like that." He growled hoarsely.

"I can't help it. You've both been like big brothers to me and we've bonded so much in this past year. You're going away to be molded into disciplined military officers of the crown. It's not fair that you'll miss everything during those forty-four weeks away." Tears streamed down her cheeks and her voice broke as she spoke.

"That's what video CD's, instant messaging, texting, e-mail, and letters are for. Life as a royal really bites sometimes, but Henry and I are obligated to serve for at least one tour. So, we've put our lives on hold, until that duty is completed. Harry can't be away from you for more than a few hours without feeling like his hearts half gone. We have to grit our teeth and endure forty-four weeks of hell away from our girls, because we have a duty to our subjects and our country. It will help that we'll have brief times away from Sandhurst, but it won't be the same. It will also help that we share our private links to each other, but that can't replace holding Rory in my arms…" Wills blinked back the flood of tears that was threatening to flow down his cheeks. "You hold two precious miracles in your arms, because you and Harry endured a hell of a lot more than our forty-four weeks at Sandhurst. The two of you are an inspiration to all of us that even with the occasional roadblock there will be a happy ending."

A single tear splashed down onto Dani's face.

"Henry and I have had it fairly easy until now, minus our Mum's death. So now it's our turn to sacrifice for a while."

Yet another tear splashed on Dani and it was evident that her Uncle Wills was about to shed a flood of them any second. So, she focused on her bottle sitting on the coffee table by her Aunt Nanda, it flew off the table, and landed at Wills feet.

Nanda and Hermione stared at the bottle, astounded that Dani could do that at one-week-old.

Harry walked over and picked up the bottle. "She thinks that you're hungry, because you're crying. You see to her, tears or crying means food or hungry." Harry, having felt the magic firsthand when she was still inside Hermione, wasn't the least bit surprised. "Daddy's angel just surpassed me by four weeks." He smiled down at her.

Wills blinked down at his niece and bent to kiss her nose. "Thank you, munchkin, it was thoughtful of you to share."

"Colin? Did you get that?" Nanda saw that Colin had a digital recorder in his hands.

"Sure did, but only so Wills can replay his speech when anyone else goes teary on him." Colin added hastily. "I'll set this right here in case you want it." He set the video recorder onto an end table.

"Colin, feel free to use the darkroom here, unless you need to head off to the paper." Harry tried to put him at ease.

"Thanks Harry, I'll see how these turned out." Colin grinned.

"Hey Colin, thanks for recording that, it saves me from having to lose it like that again." Wills composed himself and the tears vanished. "Five weeks of hell, then we can see you for a brief time anyway. That's when we get our first break. Rory and Dromi have this crazy idea that they can visit us anytime, but I say that it's too risky."

Rory, under the guise of an invisibility cloak, tapped him on the shoulder. "My poor Dreamboat, did baby sis bring you to tears?" She crooned into his ear.

"Rory play nice. Especially, when big brother is holding one of my girls," Harry reached over and flipped the hood on the cloak off her head.

"Well Dreamboat? Still think my little plan won't work?" Rory her eyes dancing with mischief grinned down at him.

"I've never truly thrown the rule book out the window. I'm the good one out of the two of us." Wills looked up into Rory's twinkling eyes. "I can't do it. I'm not like Henry; it's just not in me."

"I'm sorry Rory, but I agree with Wills. He'll be in the Army, no longer considered the next King. He'll be Officer Cadet Windsor and Henry will be Officer Cadet Wales during those forty-four weeks that they are at the mercy of their Colour Sergeant." Hermione frowned at Rory.

"She's right Rory. Why do you think he and Henry have been practicing ironing, making their beds to perfection, and keeping everything spotless? They're gonna enter hell and the last thing they need is distractions after a fourteen to twenty hour day." Harry put his two cents into the discussion, as he walked beside Bell currently crawling towards a sleeping Radcliffe.

"William, is this true?" Rory frowned down at him.

"Is what true, my love?" Wills fed Dani her bottle.

"What Harry and Hermione said is it all true? The fourteen to twenty hour days, having things always immaculate, and no longer having the power of your birthright?" Rory worried her lower lip with her teeth. The very thought of her Dreamboat under the mercy of some tyrant Colour sergeant made her blood run cold.

"Oh that yeah, I guess Harry and Hermione summed it up fairly nicely. They left out the ten plus mile hikes with a fifty pound kit on our backs, the brutal wilderness course, and other ghastly backbreaking activities." Wills hadn't expected her to gape at him in horror. "It's the Army. They break you down and then build you back up to be strong, competent, and reliable officers. It's not unlike the training for being a Wizarding World Auror."

"Uh, Wills, we may get worked to the bone, but they aren't nearly as harsh as Sandhurst." Harry had Izzy cuddled against his shoulder.

"You already are a competent, strong, and reliable person." Rory growled. "Any fool with eyes can see that."

"I'm touched that you feel that way, my angel, but to a Colour sergeant I'm just another Officer Cadet. Who in my case will be King when I'm thirty." Wills burped Dani on his shoulder, as he calmly explained what was what to Rory.

"I don't care what they think! If I feel that they are on purposely giving you a foul time…" Rory narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will do nothing, Katherine Aurora. There will be no jinxing my superiors for doing their jobs. I am a big boy and can handle it fine without magic." Wills stopped her plotting.

"But…" Rory pouted.

"But nothing, Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth, I will take my lumps as they come and that is final!" Wills got all regal in tone with her.

"Just keep your temper in check. Our magical sides tend to activate when our tempers are up." Harry warned.

"In that case they don't stand a chance." Hermione let Rory hold Mia. "You and Henry have hot tempers especially when pushed too far."

"Henry yes. Me not a problem, I have reigned it in all of my life, and I don't intend to let myself lose control now." Wills got up to set Dani down into her bassinet.

"See that you don't. Last time you broke yourself." Rory set Mia down in her bassinet, so she could go snuggle against Wills.

"Tigress, I don't intend for that to happen again. You'd appear out of the blue, kick my ass, and by doing so out our entire world." Wills stared down into her eyes.

"You bet your gorgeous bod I will, dreamboat…" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's discuss this in private, wife." He growled into her ear.

"That's a smashing idea, husband." She purred against his mouth and the two of them vanished.

"Anymore of that and the room would have caught on fire." Nanda smirked.

"They've only been wed for a month, so we're lucky to even see them." Harry chuckled.

"No wonder those four are okay with a long engagement. They're already married in our world, so why rush into a tedious royal muggle wedding." Nanda grinned.

--

Chapter 7

The Magus Modestus charm

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	7. The Magus Modestus charm

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 7

The Magus Modestus charm

--

Harry isn't happy about the change in location of a certain event...Ron and Hermione go rounds...the triplets undergo the Magus Modestus charm Magical Moderating charm they're getting reined in you might say... Wood benches Ginny and asks another to join the team...

--

Weeks later

Harry sat behind the desk in his study staring at the computer screen. On it was the itinerary for the Royal Wedding, the triplets christening, and he had a thick file in front of him on the upcoming Music is Magic event at the end of the month.

He was stuck at home catching up on what his grandfather had ordered him to, while Hermione, the triplets, his parents, and the twins all were in London for the triplets and twins checkup's with Lucy.

He'd wanted to come with them, but his grandfather had arrived with a boatload of HBP work for him to go over. He couldn't tell him no, since he'd been putting it off for weeks. He would rather focus on Hermione and the triplets than deal with the work on his desk. The plus was that Ron was there helping him sort through the mess.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this migraine?" He picked up a dart from a jar on his desk and threw it at a photo attached to the dartboard. It hit the GOF picture of Voldemort right between the eyes.

Ron handed him even more details on the three days. "Because the concert is for a good cause, it's tradition to have a christening, and as for the other you have no choice."

Harry stared down at the new location of the wedding and lost it. "ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL?!"

"I knew that you were gonna be sore about that, but Uncle Stephen figured that this would be the best location, since this is gonna be a public event, and both worlds wish to attend." Ron could hear the storm beginning to form outside the windows, but carried on anyway. "Franc's all for it… He gets to clothe the invited Wizarding guests, as well as advise everyone else, as to how to dress for the occasions without causing too much of a stir."

"WELL!! BULLY FOR HIM!! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT NOW IS IT!"

"Actually, that isn't completely true. He gets to be the talk of London, because he's dressing the bridal party. So everyone wishes to chat with him." Ron winced, as thunder boomed outside shaking the manor.

"WHAT BLOODY GOOD FORTUNE FOR FRANCIS! REMIND ME TO SEND HIM A POT WITH DEVILS SNARE IN IT!" Harry threw another dart at the photo.

"Harry, you don't mean that. He may be annoying as all get out, but Franc is still family. You made a deal with them and now you're gonna have to follow through with it!" Ron had to shout over the constant rumbling and howling winds going on outside.

"I AGREED TO THE HAVING THE WEDDING ON THE ISLE OF AVALON! I DID NOT AGREE ON SOMETHING THAT RANKS UP THERE WITH AUNT DI'S AND AUNT SARAH'S WEDDINGS! I DO NOT WISH TO BE LIVE ON TELLIES AROUND THE BLOODY PLANET!"

"I argued that point with them, but because it'll be a triple wedding their minds were set!" Ron had known that he was going to become unglued about this, but not to this extent. He was getting tired of being roared at, but kept his own temper in check.

"SET AS IN HOW?! DID THE INVITES ALREADY GO OUT!?"

Ron nodded. He was not brave enough to tell him that it was just him and Hermione getting married and that he, Luna, Draco, and Gin were getting married a week or so on Avalon before the big event.

Harry felt the urge to pummel something, so he stalked out of his study, and headed for the basement workout area.

"Harry! We've loads of stuff to go over! This isn't the time for a meltdown!" Ron stalked after him.

"OH REALLY?! WELL I HAPPEN TO DISAGREE! I THINK THIS IS AN OPPORTUNE TIME TO HAVE A MELTDOWN!!" Harry paused in front of the door that led down to the basement to roar that at Ron.

He then wrenched open the door and stalked down the stairs that led to the fully equipped workout area and the heavy bag that he planned to pummel into oblivion.

"I know that it's a shock and everything, but you have to know that Luna and I have always been on your side!" Ron was glad that it was the heavy bag and not his face that Harry was pounding on.

"YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS OVERBLOWN ROYAL WEDDING FIASCO WAS IN HERMIONE'S AND MY BEST INTEREST!? THAT I WOULD WISH MY GIRLS TO BE ON PARADE FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!? I BARELY HANDLED SHOWING THEM OFF AT WINDSOR CASTLE! WHAT MADE YOU BELIEVE THAT I WOULD BE OKAY WITH THIS!?" Harry glared murderously at Ron.

It cut like a knife that Harry thought that low of him and his temper snapped.

"THE CHRISTENING IS AT WINDSOR CASTLE, INVITE ONLY, AND IT'S THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING! THE TRIPLETS AND THE TWINS WILL BE WATCHED OVER BY XANDER AND CHLOE IN AVALON! THEY WON'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR THE CATHEDRAL OR THE PRESS! YOUR MUM, LUNA, AND I ALL WERE FIRM ABOUT THAT!" Ron roared back at him. He was so peeved at Harry that his ears were turning fire engine red in color. "IT'S ALL IN THE BLOODY ITINERARY THAT I JUST GAVE YOU! BUT NO YOU SAW THE LOCATION OF THE WEDDING AND WENT MENTAL ON ME!"

"I'm sorry Ron; it's just that since the Muggle historians and scientists discovered that King Arthur was in fact real and not a myth. I've felt like I'm being pushed towards England's throne instead of Wills!" Harry took his aggravation out on the heavy bag.

"They authenticated the sword in the stone in front of the palace and have this insane idea the two of us should each have a go at removing it from the stone! As if I would ever want that bloody responsibility on my shoulders! I already have my entire worlds! Wills has it easy dealing with one country!" Harry sent the heavy bag flying off its chains. "Gramps has even heard that, thanks to the detailed chapters in my angel's best-seller, and the sword in the stone, there are a group of scientist that determined to discover if the Wizarding World does indeed exist!"

"Hermione never does anything halfway, so it was a given that her book The Pendragon Legacy is as a clear picture of Camelot as anyone can get. Your books are the smash hits of our world and hers happens to be the toast of both worlds. Luna has been getting loads of requests for Hermione to give interviews, book tours, book signings, and something about a movie adaptation of her book. It seems as though there are some big movie companies and directors that are chomping at the bit to do a movie about her book." Ron tried to get him to calm down by talking out his frustrations. "I have loads of requests for you to have book tours and signings in our world, but I know that you wish time with the girls, as do everyone in our world. They're willing to wait, whereas the Muggle World doesn't know the meaning of the word patience."

"We're both busy with the triplets. Gramps has HBP stuff for me to do. I have to watch over the foundation and keep up with the goings-on at Auror headquarters. The two of us are completely booked solid, so all of that is just gonna have to wait." Harry grumbled

"I realize that mate and I'm sorry the two of you have a lot on your plates. The fact remains that you're the HBP in the eyes of both worlds and with that comes a shit-load of duties. You're also a best-selling author and one of the founders of a world-renowned foundation. I know it bites to be in the spotlight, but it's been like that since forever, so I would think that it would be easier on you by now." Ron used_ Reparo _on the fallen heavy bag and it was once again as good as new.

"Gods, you sound like Wills." Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Did he recruit you to take over in his stead?"

"I hate to admit it, but this job has kind of forced me to take things seriously and grow up. I'm dealing with people who would walk all over me if I didn't take it seriously. I think it's also taught me to be more responsible, which is great since Luna and I are getting married." Ron scratched at the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at him. "Wills did corner me before he left for Sandhurst and made me promise to take my responsibility seriously."

"Never in a thousand years did I ever think that I would witness Ron lecturing, my Wolfe, on being responsible." Hermione made herself known.

"What was it that caused the monsoon outside?" She waited until Harry looked up at her with brooding eyes, but continued when he remained silent. "Dani doesn't love the light show and its orchestra nor do her sisters. But, it's Dani who is clinging in terror to her bear, and howling at the top of her lungs."

"Harry doesn't love the new location of the wedding. He thinks they want him on England's throne and not Wills." Ron spoke up, since Harry remained silent and brooding.

Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "We can endure anything together and Wills is going to make a fine King." She laid her head against his chest and tried to soothe him with her voice.

"Mum and Dad filled me in on the royal wedding. I'll bet you instantly thought our girls would be out for show again and that not the location of the wedding triggered your meltdown." She stared up into intense brooding emerald eyes.

Harry sighed, "As usual, my angel, you are word-perfect. I'm extremely leery of our girls being in the media spotlight and I'll admit overly protective of them and you." He rested his chin on her head. "I'm so used to being on my guard that it's difficult to embrace the fact that we're at peace, my family is safe, and that I have more power in my pinkie than any Muggle press member on the planet. The very notion that Dani at six-weeks-old holds the same power, keeps me up at night. I know that Ally and Mia are strong in magic as well, but not nearly as powerful as Dani."

"What did ya expect, mate?" Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation at his best friend. "The two of you would create squibs? That's highly unlikely not with you being the Next Merlin and she the Next Mab."

"Aunt Molly wants to head a primary school for the Wizarding Worlds youngest witches and wizards. I for one think that it's a brilliant idea and a longtime coming." Hermione grinned when Harry and Ron visibly sighed with relief. "They're discussing it at the Ministry as we speak. The plan is to include the squibs of our world that have trained as Muggle teachers, as well as Wizarding teachers, to begin the task of teaching the young ones gifted in magic some form of control."

"Mum comes up with the greatest ideas sometimes. I felt out of place in primary school and the twins were heathens on wheels." Ron was all for it.

"It's a brilliant idea. I was in the mind-set that we were going to have to privately tutor the next generation, because I shudder to think of our girls, my siblings, or cousins in a Muggle primary school. They wouldn't have the slightest idea about how to rein them in." Harry kissed Hermione.

:Want Dada now! I's scared!: Dani hadn't used the link to her father, since the afternoon before she was born. She was terrified of the slowly ebbing storm outside and couldn't sense him near her. She didn't feel the least bit comforted in her Grandada's arms, as he rocked her in the upstairs nursery.

The sheer force of her request and the emotion behind it had him grabbing his head and wincing in pain. :Be right with you, princess: He managed to send that message back to his unhappy daughter.

"Harry?! What is it?! Is it your scar?! Are you in pain?!" Hermione hadn't been included in Dani's plea, so she was at a loss about what was ailing him. He only acted like this when his scar was acting up and that meant dark magic nearby.

"Nothing that a nice pain potion won't cure, it's not dark magic or anything." Harry reassured her and Ron. "Our daughter wants me upstairs. The storm is scaring her and dad rocking her in the rocker isn't appeasing her.

:Want Dada now!: Dani was getting impatient, her father was taking too long, so she sent yet another request.

Harry winced again, "I'll meet you in the nursery. Her highness is being impatient." He vanished.

--

"Like father like daughter." Ron grinned.

"Ronald, you have no idea." Hermione had been hoping that Dani was going to wait, until she was walking, to test that ability again. It was clear that her oldest daughter had inherited her own stubborn streak, that in itself was enough to reconsider requesting that most of her power be bound, at least until she were able to control them. "The girls need me. Are you coming or are you going to grin like that all afternoon?" Hermione headed back up the stairs.

"It's no wonder you've been researching binding spells. She isn't even two months yet and already she's spreading her wings." Ron followed her. "Harry and I still have a lot of work to go through. He's done nothing but procrastinate since you and the others left. He's right; the two of us have changed places. He wants to slack off and I'm all for being responsible now."

"He's been responsible all of his life, so he's allowed to slack off now and then. Where as you lived for slacking off and are now in a position where you have to be responsible, so all I can say is be patient or get used to a lot of jinxing on your person." Hermione gave him some sound advice.

"I'll just have to risk it. The workload on his desk needs to be finished or I catch hell from Uncle Stephen." Ron raked his fingers through his fiery red hair.

"I'll make sure that it gets looked over, after the girls are fed and settled in the nursery. Meantime go back into the study and categorize what is priority and what isn't, that way we can deal with those first." Hermione ordered Ron just like old times.

"But that'll take hours!" Ron grumbled.

"Well, then, you'd best get started then," Hermione said coolly.

"Aw come on, Hermione! We've got Quidditch practice tonight and I have plans with Luna!" Ron didn't like this change of events not one bit.

"It's only one and Quidditch practice is at six. You have plenty of time to do your job, attend practice, and enjoy your evening with Luna." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Now scoot it's not going to get done by itself."

"But…" Ron grumbled.

"But nothing!! Your job is to make things easier for Harry, so do it! You aren't fooling me! I saw what you got on your N.E.W.T'S, so I know that you've been procrastinating all these years!" Hermione was beginning to lose her patience with him.

"I get the point, Hermione! Message received! Now go be a good little mummy and tend to your babies!" Ron's slip of the tongue earned him a set of donkey ears and he was now braying like a mule.

"You asked for that, Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley! Being a Mum is a hell of a lot harder than sorting through a pile of paperwork!" She glared murderously at him. "I'm going to tend to my daughters now. If I find that you have not sorted through at least half of that work on Harry's desk when I come back to check on you then a jackass you will be! Now get out of my sight!" With that said, she stalked up the stairs.

Ron sulked off to the study.

--

Harry was trying to get his beyond upset daughter to settle down. "I'm sorry that Daddy's temper triggered a scary storm, but it's over now and there's even a pretty rainbow shining outside." He walked the floor with her trying the sway method, because the rocking hadn't worked.

"Son, I know the new location of the wedding isn't what you wanted, but having a meltdown isn't gonna change anything. Lily fought for the christening to be privately held and insisted the babies be watched over in Avalon on the day of the wedding." James changed Mia's diaper. "All your tempest did was upset your daughter."

"I've already gotten the lecture. I lost my temper, which caused a storm, and it spooked my daughter. I got it." Harry settled Dani against his shoulder and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Andrew gave me the heads up on what Officer Cadet Windsor and Officer Cadet Wales are doing this week at Sandhurst." James sat down to rock Mia.

"Oh really, what's it this week more rifle and survival training?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"They are nearing the end of an eight-day survival training exercise in East Wessex. Which means 55lb packs, full army kit, the works, and ten mile hikes a day with maybe two ten minute breathers a day."

Harry whistled low under his breath, "I imagine they didn't appreciate my little tempest either. I can relate to the gear and hiking, but it's been abnormally hot this fall. Those uniforms must be sweltering."

"It's a safe bet they are. Draco went through his survival exercise last month, it was hell on earth for him, but at least he could use magic." James smirked.

"Dad, it's nothing to smirk about. The two of them are probably bordering on losing their tempers, and that means there are some sergeants that are about to come down with an unusual medical aliments." Harry couldn't help but grin.

"The infirmary would chalk it up to an allergic reaction to something they came across in the bush, so no one would be any the wiser."

"No one would be any the wiser about what?" Hermione walked into the nursery.

"Nothing to get your beautiful fur ruffled about, we're just chatting about what our officers in training are up to this week." Harry smiled at her.

"I know that they're undergoing survival training exercises all week, but why would Dad say that about them?" Hermione frowned.

"Sweetness, we're just thinking that with the heat, my storm, and roughing it that they would be on the verge of losing their tempers." Harry explained, "They could then unconsciously cause the sergeants to come down with a nasty rash and Dad was saying that it would just look like they were allergic to something they came across in the bush."

"Don't even think such a thing! There has already been too much interest in trying to prove that our world exists! The last thing we need is for something odd to happen while Wills and Henry are at Sandhurst!"

"Ease up, kitten. We weren't saying it was gonna happen, we were merely speculating about it." James was puzzled by her attitude. They had left London in good spirits with glowing reports that both the twins and the triplets were in smashing good health, but it was clear that something had put a dark cloud on her happy mood. She hadn't even been upset that Harry had called up a storm or that the girls were not happy about it. "What has you in a temper?"

"I know the answer to that one and his name is Ron." Harry knew the signs of a post Ron/Hermione clash and they were all there. "What did he do now? Is he a braying mule or will I have to clean his clock?"

"He got all whiny at me when I suggested that he organize the work on your desk by what is priority and what is not. He whined that it would take hours; he had Quidditch practice tonight, and plans with Luna. I called him on procrastinating all these years, mentioned that I knew all about what he scored on his N.E.W.T'S, and told him to do his job!" Hermione bristled.

Harry grimaced knowing all too well, what Ron's reaction to that would have been. "How badly did Ron put his foot in it this time?"

"Oh, he stepped in it but good! He had the audacity to tell me that he got the message loud and clear and to go be a good little mummy and tend to my babies!" Hermione fumed.

"When Ron steps in it, he jumps in with both feet." James could only imagine what she had done to him after he snarled that at her.

"Did you give him donkey ears and is he braying like a mule or give him the full treatment?" Harry set his sleeping daughter down into her crib and focused fully on his wife.

"My guess is the ears and braying like a mule. After all, she wanted him to get to work and he couldn't very well do that as a jackass now could he." James set Mia down in her own crib.

Hermione scooped up Ally and cuddled her in her arms. "Dad's correct. Ron is sporting donkey ears and braying like a mule. He knows full well what will happen to him if he doesn't do as I say, so in an hour's time we shall see if he heeded my warning."

"I'd go downstairs and tackle it with him, but Dani's mental outcry has given me a migraine. There's no way that I could concentrate on anything now." Harry rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"Dani mentally linked with you?" James eyes widened as to how strong that Dani was at six-weeks-old. It reminded him of Harry when he was a baby.

"She got scared, dad, it's no big deal." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, she needs to be reined in magic wise, at least until she's old enough to understand what she's doing." Hermione completely disagreed with him.

"If you mean that Dani needs to have her magic bound you're both overacting."

"It's the norm, son, so it isn't anything dangerous. Most of your magic was bound, after you mentally threw your bottle at me at five weeks. The twins also have theirs bound as well. It's a matter of what's safe for the child and once they grow a bit the magic is slowly freed." James explained to his son. "It doesn't change who they are, it just makes it easier for them to focus on things like talking, crawling, walking, and so on. It's not good for them to rely on magic, until they've mastered the basic mortal skills."

Hermione set her sleeping daughter back in her crib and waited for Harry to ardently oppose the idea of reining in the girls especially Dani.

"Our ability to talk without words has nothing to do with magic, but I can see that binding their magic for a time, and I stress only a time would be best for the girls. To be honest it might actually let me sleep easier at night." Harry knew that it was pointless to argue when they were right, so he chose to give in without a fight.

"Well done grandson. It is what's best for Dani and her sisters." Merlin appeared in the nursery.

"Daisy had her magic bound, but only until she was nearly two. It really depends on how quickly the little one excels. In Dani's case, it could be at the age of one. Now, I will be the one to cast the charm on them, as you are too emotionally distraught." He bent over her crib and cast the _Magus Modestus_ charm on the sleeping babe and then on her sleeping sisters.

"Thanks First-Grandpa." Harry was relieved that Merlin had performed the charm, because he knew that it would have been difficult for him to do it himself. "Now let us leave these angels to their slumber and take this conversation downstairs." Harry picked up one of the portable baby monitors and headed out of the nursery.

--

"Good idea then you can explain to me why you created that tempest this afternoon. Sir Talon, who is keeping an eye on the princes, reported to Cameron that freak bolts of lightning had singed the two of them." Merlin tried to keep a neutral expression on his face, as he watched Harry react to what he was saying.

"I know that I promised, but the hell with it my head is coming off, and that little bit of news didn't help matters any." He thought of the pain potion that he desperately needed to take and it appeared in his hand.

"Medical remedies do not count as personal gain." Merlin lectured him.

"Thanks, that's nice to know." Harry downed the pain potion. "Knowing that would have come in handy last December during my first Auror assignment." The pounding in his head was slowing to a distant rumble. "You can growl at me while I fix lunch. I for one am starved."

"Excellent idea, son. We skipped lunch to get back to see what caused you to have a meltdown." James grinned.

"I'm going to go see how Ronald is fairing." Hermione headed off to the study.

Merlin arched a brow at Harry.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Ron stepped in it again and she's gonna make him suffer greatly for it."

"I'm gonna see if Lil's needs a hand with the twins. Call me when lunch is ready." James headed off to his wing of the manor.

"Right this way, first-gramps. I'll show you my favorite place to burn off my frustrations." He led Merlin into the kitchen.

"I'm thinking hot roast beef sandwiches and mash with bread-and-butter pudding for dessert." He went about preparing lunch. "Feel free to lecture at will; it won't distract me from preparing lunch."

"It would be nice to know what to lecture you about first." Merlin sat on one of the kitchen island stools.

"I went off about the new location of the wedding without reading all the details on it. This in turn caused the tempest that scared my daughters and caused Dani to summon me, using her ability to link with my mind. Oh, I forgot about the feeling that I have that the Muggles wish me to be on England's throne and not Wills or my lack of trust involving my girls and the Muggle World." Harry saw no reason to deceive him, so he told him the truth. "Not to postpone the lecture, but how did Wills and Henry react to getting singed?"

"How do you think they reacted?" Merlin chose an apple from a bowl in front of him and bit into it. "Excellent, our orchards always produce the finest fruit, as do our gardens the finest vegetables."

"They probably swore vengeance on me or something like that." Harry smirked.

"Actually, they swore vengeance on you and the person or persons that caused you to lose your temper. Of course, their superiors chalked that up to an aftereffect of getting struck by lightning. They had to feign extreme pain and agony, as to not let on that the lightning caused them very little harm at all. The full report on it should be on the Muggle News on that wondrous machine called a Television." Merlin savored his apple.

"You do know that watching too much Telly kills your brain cells." Harry pointed his domestic wand at his first-grandfather and rolled his eyes at him.

"Though, I am curious. So, what the hell, let's see what the Muggles are saying about my big brothers." With a flick of his wrist, he turned on the Telly in the kitchen and sure enough that's all they were talking about, a breaking news story about the princes and what their conditions were. "You know they should thank me, after all it got them out of the bush didn't it."

"Lad, even though your storms electrical fireworks aren't lethal to them, it still hurts like a bitch, as the Muggles like to say." Merlin polished off his apple and got up to make the tea.

"Hermione's gonna kill me, getting struck triggered their temper, and four of the Colour sergeants have come down with poison oak or poison ivy. On the other hand when the lightning struck, everyone dove for cover, so they could have jumped into the ivy or the oak." Harry sliced thick slabs of fresh homemade bread for the sandwiches.

"Isn't that touching, they want to reassure their family and princesses that they are all right and just had a good scare." Merlin commented on the statement from the princes the newscaster was reporting about.

Harry scooped out the mounds of fluffy mashed potatoes and transferred them into a bowl. "Rory and Dromi will probably want my hide as well." He poured the gravy into a gravy boat. "Let's not forget the lecture that Uncle Albus, Gramps, Uncle Max, and Uncle Remus are gonna give me." He sliced up the roast beef, that he had been slow cooking all morning, for the sandwiches and set it out on a platter.

"Albus is returning to Hogwarts as Headmaster." Merlin chuckled when Harry dropped his wand and gaped at him. "It's not that big of a shock. Severus isn't ready for the task and is having trouble reining in the Granger twins. The new Transfiguration teacher is resigning her position, sighting the task of teaching and keeping an eye on the twins, isn't worth the heart palpitations, or the daily migraines. Therefore, both your Aunt and Uncle are back at Hogwarts. Minerva was more than happy to return and Albus just isn't happy as Co-minister of Magic."

"I've been called there ten times since term started, but this new generation of marauders is sneakier than the Weasley twins. It's good to know that Uncle Albus will be there to keep them in line and that Uncle Severus can go back to being Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster." Harry took the bread-and-butter pudding out of the oven and poured hot custard over it.

Merlin set the table the easy way, he used magic. "That's enough food to feed a small army." He pointed to the various dishes sitting on the kitchen-island.

There werecrumpets, bowls of carrots and peas to go with the meal, and he had added trifle and treacle tarts as other deserts.

Harry went about placing the various dishes on the dining table and as if on cue, various other members of the family arrived home. "That's because feeding our family is like feeding an army." Harry grinned.

--

"Something smells divine." Luna walked into the kitchen followed by Ginny.

"Oh yum, I was craving hot roast beef sandwiches and mash." Ginny nicked a crumpet from a plate and munched on it.

"I'm famished." Draco appeared beside Merlin.

"See babe, I told you that we had perfect timing." Logan and Thea arrived with four-week-old Oran snoozing in his baby carrier.

"I am not as bad as Hermione. My cooking didn't land you in St. Mungo's. I'll get the hang of it eventually." Thea pouted. "It's just not right mooching off Harry's cooking all the time."

"We are not bumming meals off Harry. We're family." Logan acted as if Thea had stabbed him through the heart.

"I take pity on you, Logan. You can't help it if you can't cook and Thea is still just learning. Draco has never had to cook in his life and I know what happened when he and Ginny tried to make a milk shake last summer. Dad and I take turns cooking, because our other halves tried to kill us with their creations. Ron is just plain lazy and his new career keeps him busy. Luna is also busy with her chosen path, so she hasn't had time to slow down and take a shot at cooking a meal. Uncle Sirius is just too lazy to cook, but will when he has to, because Aunt Jenn is all thumbs in the kitchen. I suppose the main reason I don't mind is, because I love having my family around me and I love cooking." Harry checked off the reasons he cooked a virtual feast for each meal.

"Why don't you solve that by teaching the others how to cook?" Merlin suggested.

"Teaching them how to cook?" Harry pondered the idea of taking on such a task.

"Teaching who how to cook?" James and Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Grandfather suggested that Harry teach us how to cook." Thea was the first to answer.

"I imagine between the two of us, we could take a shot at it. I mean, eventually you're going to have to learn how to fend for yourselves." James was always one for a challenge.

"Unless, we find that some of you are just not meant to cook, then I'll have mercy on you." Harry chuckled.

"Some are not meant to cook meals, but others are good at desserts, puddings, and sweets." Lily countered.

"Point taken, my beloved flame." James kissed her.

"You can eat without having to talk. So, no, Ronald, I am not going to sort you out right now." Hermione growled at Ron as the two joined everyone for lunch.

"Thea lets get Oran settled upstairs in the nursery that way you can enjoy lunch and he can snooze upstairs. The girls are down for a few hours." Her mood brightened when she saw Thea.

"I was just waiting for you to join us." Thea smiled at Hermione.

"I was just telling Ronald that he could take a break for lunch." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron then the two of them headed upstairs to the nursery.

"Ronald?" Draco mouthed soundlessly at Harry.

"Don't ask." Harry mouthed back.

Ron glowered at Hermione's retreating form, but said nothing.

"Oh Ronnie, you know not to provoke Hermione and by the looks of it that's exactly what you did." Luna frowned.

"Really and what gave it away?" Logan smirked, "The donkey ears or the fact that he's being unusually quite?"

Ron flipped him the universal up yours sign, but still didn't utter a sound.

"Lay off Ron and let's eat lunch." Harry wanted to avoid an all out brawl in his kitchen.

Ron stalked over to the table and sat down.

"Harry James! You could have killed them!" Rory and Dromi arrived home just in time for lunch.

"Killed who?" Harry acted, as if he were unaware of what was up with the princes. "I've been home all day; besides I'm a good guy remember."

"Very funny, little brother, but the Telly is on, so I know that you know what's going on with our guys!" Rory glared at him.

"This is England storms happen. I can't be blamed for every sudden storm that pops up." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm glad that they weren't harmed by the lightning. It's a shame that those sergeants came down with poison ivy or poison oak though."

"Oh, your good little brother feigning innocent when all the while you're extremely guilty." Dromi looked him straight in the eyes, but it was impossible to tell anything, because he was a master at putting up a poker face.

"Am I really?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "The only thing I'm guilty of is not being happy about the location of the wedding and giving Ron a rough time about it. I'm not guilty of some freak storm on the other side of England! I may have created one here in Southwestern Wales, but I had nothing to do with the one in East Wessex!"

"He does have a point. There is no way that you can snarl at him for a storm that may or may not have been spawned off the tempest here in Godric's Hollow." Hermione stood in the doorway. "Now, if you wish to feel that way, the two of you can make your own lunch." She added coolly.

Harry put his domestic wand away. "Be my guest girls, but you're going to have to go about making lunch the Muggle way."

Harry looked at the others. "Lunch is ready, feel free to have a seat and enjoy."

"But, that's not fair!" Rory and Dromi pouted.

"Oh, I think it is." Hermione countered. "Harry did all the work. You're toasted at Harry. So why should he share the lunch he made with two people who think so lowly of him."

"Don't worry girls there's bread, sandwich fixings, and crisps. I think that you two can handle making yourself some sandwiches." Harry led Hermione to her seat at the table.

"First-Grandpa did he or did he not cause that storm?" Dromi asked Merlin.

"Now girls… Harry is not the only elemental wizard or witch for that matter in the Wizarding World. He may have called up the storm here, but he isn't at fault for storms that aren't in the surrounding area." Merlin saw the logic in Harry's little white lie and went with it, besides he was hungry and Harry was an excellent cook. "Next time don't jump to conclusions, unless you have all the facts." He went to have a seat and helped himself to some lunch.

"I didn't feel like homemade food anyway. We'll go grab a bite in London." Rory grumbled.

"The press will be ravenous to hear your response to what happened to the boys, so I wouldn't if I were you." Luna sat down next to Ron.

"Luna's right. I would keep it low-key for a few days." Draco took a seat.

"This food is fabulous, Harry, you are one excellent cook." Ginny loved her meal.

"Oran is all tucked in upstairs. Yum, that food smells heavenly." Thea took a seat next to Logan.

"Oh, it is babe here have a bite." Logan fed her a bite of his sandwich.

"As usual Harry this is better food than at a restaurant or pub." Thea was happy.

"Girls, you aren't going to London, so fix yourself a sandwich for lunch." James told his oldest daughters. "Very nicely done, son, the food is excellent." He smiled at Harry.

"Your father is right. There is no need for you to be chased by the press." Lily agreed. "And Harry you did a superb job fixing lunch." She praised her son.

Rory and Dromi pouted at Harry.

Harry felt a little guilty, so he decided to play nice again. "Oh stop pouting at me. You can have some lunch."

The girls didn't need to be told twice and went to join the others.

--

"Ron, aren't you going to tell Harry thank you for lunch?" Luna arched a brow at Ron.

Ron focused on his meal.

"What's wrong, Ron? Are we tongue-tied today?" Draco asked curious about what Hermione had done to him to make Ron speechless.

Ron continued to eat and said nothing.

"The donkey ears should give you a clue." Hermione smirked.

"You didn't." Logan, Thea, Draco, Ginny, Luna gaped at her.

"Oh yeah, she did." Harry nodded.

"He told me to be a good little mother and to go tend to my babies." Hermione huffed. "He deserved what he got. I should have made him a mule; instead of just given him the ears and making him bray like one!"

"No wonder you aren't talking…you can't at the moment." Draco tried not to smirk. "Why'd he go and say a dumb thing like that anyway?"

"She wanted him to do more work than he wanted to do and whined about it. Hermione told him to do it anyway and called him on a few things. This of course made Ron irate, so he ended up sticking his foot in it. Now she's gonna make him pay dearly for it." Harry gave them the short version of it.

"Just like old times." Ginny smirked.

Ron's ears were so red that steam should have been coming out of them. He did not like Hermione's form of payback and nothing that he had tried could reverse it.

"What was it that you wanted him to do?" Dromi asked.

"I wanted him to organize the work on Harry's desk by what is priority and what is not." Hermione scoffed. "And he went off on a whiny tirade about it taking too long, Quidditch practice, and his plans with Luna."

"That reminds me this is for you, Hermione." Draco handed her a letter. "I ran into someone today and they asked me to give that to you."

Hermione set down her fork and went about reading the letter.

"Who's it from, sweetie?" Harry tried to glance at the letter, but she turned away from him, so he couldn't read it.

Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face, but said nothing as she read it again.

"Well, it isn't bad news, because it brightened her mood." Logan pointed out.

"No, no, it's not bad news." Hermione murmured.

Thea was sitting next to Hermione and caught some of what she was reading. "He does have a point. I mean, you are what he says." She commented.

"Who has a point?" Harry picked up the envelope, but there was no writing on it.

"I just don't know…" Hermione sighed, "He is right about some of it…I just don't know." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Don't know what? Who's right?" He reached over and took the letter from her. His brow furrowed with every line that he read and by the end of it, he was scowling. "He could have come here and asked in person, instead of having Draco act as his messenger." He growled. "I mean don't get me wrong …he's right. You are everything that he says, but the coward should have asked you in person."

"Maybe, he didn't want to have to face you; you are in a mood today." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"At least your letter was nice. I got one from Oliver telling me that I'm benched until next season." Ginny grumbled. "Like he'll have any luck finding a Chaser, let alone break him or her in by the time for the next match."

"Peaches, you're two months along with our son, so there's no way in hell that I'm allowing you up on a broom." Draco kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Ginny pouted.

"Well, don't keep grumbling, Prince. What does that letter say?" Logan frowned.

"It's from Oliver begging my princess to have mercy on him and be a Chaser for the team. He has every right to ask, because she was told the spot was always open to her." Harry handed him the letter so he could read it.

"Hermione," Ginny's mood brightened. "Now, I wouldn't have any problem with her taking my spot for a while."

"Well, what do you think about it, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I have to think about it, but I have missed playing." She had some thinking to do before six that evening. "I would never have thought that I would say this, but I loved being on the broom and making goals." She looked over at Harry.

"Hey, don't look at me, this is your call. I have no problem with you being on the team, because I know that you can more than hold your own against anyone." Harry wanted this to be her decision.

"I have the girls to think about…" Hermione was torn about what to do.

Ron tossed a crumpet at her.

"Oh, very well, Ronald you may speak now." Hermione took away her jinx.

"The girls shouldn't be a factor, because there isn't anyone in the family who doesn't want to watch them. You need to base your decision on what you wanna do and for once follow your heart and not what logic tells you to do." Ron put in his opinion.

"Ron's right, kitten, the girls will be fine with us. You need to follow as your heart leads you. If that's playing Quidditch then go for it." James grinned.

"You love to play and it will give you on outlet away from the girls." Lily agreed. "Even mothers need some time to have a little fun."

"I say go for it." Rory grinned.

"Yes, you seem really happy when you play." Dromi agreed.

"You do love it." Luna smiled.

"Well, that settles it then, if you love it then you must play. I for one would love to see you in action." Logan grinned.

"She's amazing." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"She can more than hold her own on the playing field. The question is can you keep up with her." Draco was all for her being on the team.

"My first time out we beat Oliver's team 420 to 80. The second match we beat the all-stars 400 to 130. Ravenclaw 350 to 50. Hufflepuff 490 to 50, and the last game that I got to play in against the Tornadoes was 450 to 250. I think that I can handle playing against the other professional teams." Hermione didn't mind boasting about her skill as a Chaser.

"My angel is a natural Chaser." Harry kissed her on the top of her head.

"Then it's win-win for everyone if she says yes." Thea grinned.

"One should always embrace ones gifts." Merlin winked at her.

--

"Hello, anyone home?" Oliver used the intercom on the front gates.

"Does he have timing or what?" Ron grinned.

Harry got up to go let him in. "Come on up Oliver. We're eating lunch. We've plenty if you haven't eaten."

"I just dropped the twins off at my parents and Lucy is still in London. So, I haven't had time for lunch, sure I'll join you." Oliver joined them in the dining room a few minutes later.

"Oliver, any luck finding a new Chaser yet?" Logan asked.

"Yeah Oliver, who do ya have in mind, a rookie, or a seasoned player?" Ron inquired.

Hermione fixed him a plate and handed it to him. "Have a seat Oliver, we don't bite."

"It would have to be soon, we only have a week until our next match." Draco mused.

"It would have to be someone who would instantly mesh with the existing team, but who also had the skills to be a Chaser." Harry loved watching Wood squirm. "C'mon Wood, inquiring minds want to know."

"Oliver, what was in that letter? I left it at headquarters." Draco was enjoying watching him sweat. "I mean was it important?"

Oliver choked on the bite of sandwich that he was trying to swallow. "Draco, I really needed you to deliver that letter to the person that I asked you to." He coughed.

"Why was it from Lucy?" Draco frowned.

"Oh, never mind…" Oliver muttered under his breath. "I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen…he jinxes the tar out of me and I end up in St. Mungo's."

"Oliver, you aren't making much sense. Who would want to jinx the tar out of you?" Hermione arched a brow at him.

"Harry that's who," Wood took a deep breath and got up the nerve to ask what he needed to ask.

"Well then, if that's the case, you'd best say what it is that you need to say, or I might just jinx you out of sheer exasperation." Harry tried to act irritated and not like he was about to fall backwards in his chair laughing.

"All right, then I will!" Oliver took on Harry's challenged. "Hermione, I want you to take Ginny's place as Chaser on the team. The triplets are six-weeks-old now, so you can leave them for short periods. Lucy says that you even have them all used to drinking from a bottle now and that they have all taken to drinking formula. I have no doubt that anyone would mind watching them during practice or when we have matches. You are the best Chaser that I have ever seen and it's a bloomin waste to just throw that talent away. So what do you say, will you be our new Chaser?"

He waited for Harry to lay into him, but it never happened. Instead, he found everyone at the table trying not to burst out laughing.

"Exactly, what did I say that was so damned amusing?" He frowned.

Harry held up the letter and grinned. "Oh nothing, it was an excellent speech. It's just that, you see, we already read the letter and were just egging you on a bit."

"Congratulations, you really had me going there for a while." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Hermione, what do you say? Will you join the team?"

"Oliver, do you really think that we would put you through all of that and not give you good news?" Hermione giggled. "Yes, I would love to play on the team. I've missed it."

"Harry, you're all for it as well?" Oliver had to verify that he wasn't hearing things.

Harry nodded. "You forget I know full well how good she is at being a Chaser, so yes I'm all for it."

"Then I'll see you and Harry at practice tonight." Oliver was pleased with the turn of events.

"That you will, Oliver." Harry grinned. "Although, I would think that you would want to skip tonight's practice, since you and Luce have the weekend free."

"Luce and I are celebrating our fourth anniversary by taking a short holiday on the Isle of Avalon. Now, since she's at St. Mungo's until later tonight, practice will go on as scheduled." Oliver wasn't about to let them off the hook.

"Good god man! We are offering you more quality time with Lucy and all you can think of is holding Quidditch practice!?" Logan stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "There is more to life than Quidditch."

Oliver rolled his eyes in annoyance at Logan. "I haven't gone completely daft, Logan! I can focus on practice, because Luce isn't due home until nearly midnight, and yes I know there's more to life than Quidditch." He growled. "I love my girls. Luce, Willow, and Ashley are my world."

"Easy there Oliver, he's only teasing you." Harry tried to mediate between the two.

"No worries, Oliver. Logan is all yours for the evening, so feel free to extend practice if you'd like. I'm taking Oran to see Mum and Daddy this evening." Thea smiled.

"Well, it's been lovely, but I have to get back to St. Mungo's." Ginny said her goodbyes, kissed Draco, and vanished.

Draco noticed the time on the monitor on the wall and groaned. "Uncle Max is gonna string me up by my toes if I'm late again. I'll see you at practice." He downed the rest of his tea and vanished.

Logan grinned. "Dad's taken over training Draco and loves every minute of it."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting with Grandpa in twenty minutes, so I can't be late." Luna kissed Ron. "How is your work coming along here?"

"I've got more than enough here to keep me busy for the day. Tell Uncle Stephen that it's gonna get handled and not to worry about it." Ron wasn't about to press his luck with Hermione, so he wisely chose to focus on his work here at the manor.

"I'll see you after practice then." Luna vanished.

"I'm off to have a chat with Albus." Merlin pinned Harry with a look. "You and I will talk later."

"That's, uh, great first-Gramps…can't wait." Harry forced himself to be polite.

"Give them all our love. Tell them that we'll be at the twin's first Quidditch match…that is if they aren't stuck in detention again." Hermione smiled at him.

"That's what I'm going to chat with him about." Merlin vanished.

"We're going riding this afternoon." Rory finished her dessert.

"Then we're going to help Uncle Paddy with the horses." Dromi smiled at them and the two of them headed off to the stables.

"Dada," The monitor on the wall activated and a visual of the twin's nursery appeared on it. MJ was sitting up in his crib.

"Mama," Izzy was also awake and wanting her parents.

"That's our cue." James and Lily headed off to tend to the twins.

As if on cue the triplets started fussing, as did Oran.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." Hermione, Harry, Logan, and Thea all vanished.

--

Ten-week-old Tigger, the spitting image of Crookshanks, jumped onto Ron's lap.

"You know it's crazy, but I envy those six." Ron scratched the kitten's ears. "What you say you and I go attempt to plow through that mess on his desk."

Tigger purred happily in his arms.

"I know that you happen to be their favorite and that's the reason you weren't given to one of the family, but I want you to be mine. I reckon that you and I could get along well together," Ron loved this carbon copy of Crooks.

He wasn't aware the four in the nursery could hear what was being said and nearly jumped out of his chair when Hermione's amused voice filtered into the room from the monitor. "Sort through that mess and we'll talk."

"Let's go Tigger. She just gave me all the incentive that I needed to go back to work." Ron eagerly went back to the study with the kitten perched up on his shoulder.

--

Chapter 7

It's about time

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	8. It's About Time

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 8

It's about time

--

What's this one about you ask? Sorry, that's a bit of a surprise so read on to find out.

--

Later that evening Hermione was on a high from playing Quidditch again, so she decided to treat the two of them by making double fudge chocolate chip biscuits.

James, Lily, the twins, and pups were off to Hogwarts for the weekend.

Rory and Dromi were off to Highgrove.

Luna and Ron had wed, at least in the eyes of their world, in the fairy gardens during the autumnal equinox, and were happily settled in their place on the lake.

Therefore, they had the manor all to themselves for the weekend.

The only ones besides them were Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher, who had little homes of their own on the manor grounds.

"I forgot how energized that playing Quidditch makes me." She smiled at Harry, who was making the two of them fried chicken for dinner.

"I loved how you flew circles around Ron and Logan." Harry set the chicken on two plates. "Wood was so over the moon that he was doing loop-the-loops with his broom. The World Cup is coming up again, so he has his sights on winning it."

"Miss Dani was awake and fussing." Winky walked in with Dani in her arms.

"She's had a long day." Hermione smiled at her daughter and Winky, as she loaded the baking tray with spoonfuls of biscuit dough.

"She's miffed because we clipped her wings." Harry took a tray of golden buttermilk biscuits out of the oven.

"You's used _Magus Modestus_ charm on them?" Winky loved helping with the babies and was very protective of them. "It's no wonder she be fussy."

"Just set her in her baby swing. She'll settle down." They loved the swing, because they could go about what they were doing and the girls enjoyed the swaying motion of it.

They had received four sets of them as baby gifts, so they had them in various rooms of the manor.

Winky carefully set Dani in her swing. "Not to worry, Miss Dani. You's have your magic again." She cooed down at the infant.

"She still has magic, just not enough for her to hurt her or her sisters." Harry added pieces of sweet corn on the cob to the plates.

"The two of us can manage on our own for the weekend, so why don't you and Dobby take a holiday this weekend." He suggested.

"Harry, that's a lovely idea. The two of them need some quality time together." Hermione put the trays of biscuits in the oven.

"Dobby won't go unless Kreacher approves." Winky blushed. "But a holiday would be lovely."

"Why's that Winky? I've asked Kreacher and Dobby, but they refuse to say." Harry added helpings of mash and gravy to the plates.

"Kreacher is his elder." Winky started the swing then sat down next to it.

"Elder as in the two of them are related?" Hermione had never even thought the two elves could be kin to each other.

"That's right Mistress Hermione; Dobby is Kreacher's only grandson." Winky nodded her enormous brown eyes full of emotion, as if contemplating if she should have told them or not.

"No wonder he's so hard on Dobby. He expects more of him." Hermione took the first two batches of biscuits out of the oven and set them down on the island to cool.

"Stop that, raw dough isn't good for you." She swatted Harry's fingers, when he nicked some of the batter from the bowl, as she went about transferring the biscuits onto a cooling rack.

"I can't help it, angel. This is really good." His eyes danced mischievously, as he reached around her to nick a biscuit off the cooling rack. "I take that back, we could make a mint selling these. They are so good I'm in heaven."

"Focus on the situation, besides we're about to eat dinner." She gave him the look.

"Oh, very well, I'll behave for now." He playfully nuzzled her neck.

"Be a good Wolfe and we'll see." She goosed him when he walked by her. :I took a certain potion today and your sisters are right it does taste like honey.:

Harry's grin widened even more. "Winky where are Kreacher and Dobby?" He asked. :In that case one quite weekend for the two of us coming right up.:

"They's be upstairs with Miss Ally and Miss Mia." Winky answered.

Harry walked over to the monitor and in seconds, the nursery was on the screen. The two elves were conjuring bubbles for their two charges, as they rocked them. "Good the two of them are up. Would you please bring them down to the kitchen? Dani's enjoying her swing and would like it if her sisters could join her."

Kreacher and Dobby appeared in the kitchen with the babes in their arms.

"They's all changed and happy Master Harry." Dobby beamed at him.

"They aren't bad as babes go." Kreacher set Mia in her swing then took Ally from Dobby and set her in a swing as well.

"Kreacher, I'm curious about something." Harry handed the three of them a biscuit.

"What about Master Harry?" Kreacher had a weakness for sweets and this biscuit was very tasty.

"Is Dobby your grandson or something?" Harry arched a brow at him.

Kreacher's mood darkened and he narrowed his eyes at Winky. "The lass has a big mouth." He growled.

Dobby flattened his ears, narrowed his enormous green eyes at his grandfather, and immediately came to Winky's defense.

"She's free to says her mind. Yes, Master Harry, I's his grandson." He was now standing protectively in front of Winky. "He's never thought much of Dobby, but I's all he's left in the world."

"Winky thinks Dobby's great! Winky loves Dobby!" Winky, ears flat and eyes narrowed at Kreacher sprang to her feet to defend her beloved.

"You's crotchety old elf! Be nice! He's help save us likes Harry! He help us be free!" She got directly in front of Dobby and looked like she was ready to go rounds with Kreacher.

"He has shown promise these last few years." Kreacher, impressed by what he was seeing, thought maybe there was hope for a next generation after all.

"Well?" He gave Dobby a look.

"Dobby loves Winky. He thinks she be beautiful, brave, and smart." Dobby was now holding Winky's hands in his own. "Dobby wants us be like Master Harry and Mistress Hermione."

Winky threw her arms around Dobby. "Winky wants that too." She squeaked happily in her high-pitched voice.

"It's about bloody time! I's thought you's was hopeless!" Kreacher was all smiles now.

"Dobby waits for Winky to be better again. I's very patient like Mistress Hermione." Dobby hugged her close.

Winky stared adoringly up into his eyes. "Dobby sees Winky through goods and bads. Never leaves her, hides her, protects her, and holds her during bad dreams. Dobby loves Winky even with her faults."

"Oh that's so sweet." Hermione laid her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Females…" Kreacher saved Hermione's second batch of biscuits by getting them out of the oven. "They go all weepy and then forget about everything."

"Kreacher, do me a favor and make some more food. I'll be back in a few." Harry had a plan, couldn't wait to set it in motion, and vanished.

"A Handfasting is what's needed." Kreacher went about making more food.

"That's a brilliant idea. I have just the thing for Winky to wear too." Hermione smiled at the two of them.

"We is getting married." The two were all smiles.

"It's about bloomin time too." Kreacher was making a cake, as well as more food.

--

Harry returned with his Uncle Albus. "I figured if anyone deserves the honor of marrying you then its Uncle Albus."

"I am honored and very pleased the two of you are finally making it official." Albus winked at them.

Harry held up a child size formal suit for Dobby to wear. "This should do in a pinch."

"Master Harry's so nice to Dobby." Tears welled up in Dobby's enormous green eyes and he ran over to hug his leg.

"The three of you are family to us and we want you to be as happy as we are." Harry reached down and patted his head. "So do you want anyone besides us here to witness your wedding?"

"Masters Ron and Draco, and Mistresses Ginny and Luna have all been so wonderful to us. We wish them here too." Dobby nodded.

"I thought as much and they should be here anytime now." Harry smiled down at him. "I asked Logan and Thea too, if that's okay.

"Master Logan and Mistress Thea are always welcome, they be family too." Dobby was a very happy elf.

"So what's this we hear about someone getting hitched tonight?" Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Logan, and Thea arrived.

"Did you really think that we'd miss covering such an event for the paper?" Fred, George, Katie, and Trista also arrived.

"We also care about the two of you." George smiled.

"Hey now, you can't leave us out of it either." Sirius, Remus, Jenna, Gene, James, and Lily arrived minus the babies.

"Gryffindor is baby-sitting for us tonight." James grinned.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Lily smiled at Dobby.

Rory and Dromi also arrived. "Hey, is it true that there's a wedding here tonight?"

"Are the two of them finally getting married?" Dromi smiled.

"Wills and Henry both send their love and are fine. They got permission to call us by order of the Queen. I told them that it could have been their temper that triggered the storm and the rashes on the sergeants, so now they have vowed to keep their tempers in check. Oh and they get to attend everything at the end of this month." Rory filled everyone in on the princes.

"See Dobby, we love the three of you very much." Harry conjured a hanky for him, because he was bawling happy tears.

"Wicked cool, I get to shoot Dobby and Winky's wedding." Colin arrived with his camera gear.

"So where are Kreacher, Winky, and Hermione?" Draco asked curiously.

"Kreacher is busy cooking up a storm and keeping an eye on the girls, who are happily swinging in their swings. Hermione is upstairs getting Winky ready. I'm going to do the same with Dobby. The only thing left is to set things up in the Fairy gardens." Harry was happy everyone was here to share this with Dobby.

"Dad and Mum send their love. They would be here, but there's something that they have to attend with Aunt Elizabeth." James told Harry.

"Now as for the other leave that to us." Lily winked at her son.

"Okay everyone; let's make this happen for Winky and Dobby." Ron grinned.

--

Hermione had been working on a dress for Winky in hopes the two of them would eventually tie the knot. It was a pretty white knit and crochet dress with pearl buttons and a lace veil. "Oh Winky, you look beautiful." She watched as Winky came into view. "Do the slippers fit? I wasn't sure of the size."

"Oh Mistress Hermione, I love it and slippers feels good on my feet." Winky beamed happily up at her and hugged her leg.

"I'm happy that you like them." Hermione had changed into her fuchsia crocheted slip dress for the occasion. "Your little cottage was designed with the two of you in mind and now you'll be able to share it with him now."

"I hope we's can be like you and Master Harry." Winky sighed.

"The two of you have been through a lot and that's proof that you can be like Harry and I. Now let's go get you married." Hermione hugged her.

--

"I's never looked this fancy before." Dobby stared at his reflection in the floor-length mirror.

"Well, you only get married once." Harry had changed into a nice suit for the occasion. "So you might as well do it in style." Harry grinned down at him.

"I's glad to have to do this once. You's had to do this twice and once more too." Dobby blinked up at him.

"That's true, but normally all it takes is once. No one ever considers mine and Hermione's life normal." Harry chuckled. "So, is it tradition for you to both wear a ring or what?"

"Us elves no allowed to wed, so Dobby not sure." He sighed heavily.

"Well, in that case let's start a new tradition and you can give each other these." Harry thought of what he wanted and two tiny Claddagh rings appeared in his hand, one with pink sapphire heart for its center for Winky and one plain gold one for Dobby. "They represent your eternal love, loyalty, and friendship for each other."

"Oh, thank you master Harry." Dobby was about to get all weepy again.

"I'm happy to do it Dobby, now let's go get you married." Harry hugged him.

--

They had decorated the garden as it had been for the other weddings. Magic candles lit up the gardens where everyone gathered to witness the happy occasion.

"This is perfect, thanks everyone for helping out with this." Harry and Dobby walked outside to join them.

"Our Winky and Dobby deserve a pretty wedding." Luna and Ginny smiled.

"That they do, girls." Ron grinned.

"This might start a tradition for other elves to follow." Draco had never seen the little guy so happy. "You look good, Dobby."

"Hermione and Winky just walked outside. Are you ready to get hitched, Dobby?" Harry grinned at him.

"I's ready." Dobby nodded.

"Everyone gather around the stone dance and welcome the bride and the groom." Albus smiled, as Hermione and Winky joined them.

Dobby's enormous green eyes lit up with delight when he saw Winky. "You's beautiful Winky."

Winky blushed. "I think you's handsome too Dobby."

"Aunt Mattie and Uncle Paddy are watching the girls, so Kreacher can join us." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kreacher was dressed up like Dobby. "Let's get these two hitched."

Albus did just that and ten minutes later, the two of them were officially married. "May the two of you live long happy lives."

"Glad that's done, now I can take a holiday and rest." Kreacher grinned.

Fred and George lit off fireworks in celebration of the event.

:It's loud Dada! I's scared!: Dani didn't appreciate the noises occurring outside.

:We's no like noise...: Ally and Mia whimpered.

:Make it stop...: Dani whimpered.

Harry winced in pain from the force of the girls emotional pleas. "Hey guys! Cool it with the pyrotechnics! You're scaring the girls!" He shouted at the twins.

:It's okay babies. Daddy will make the loud noise stop.: He tried to calm them, but they were too spooked by the noise.

:Mama hold us!: The girls decided that maybe Mummy would be best to chase their fears away. After all, she provided them with nourishment, rocked them to sleep, sang to them, and kept them safe

"No way! Are you talking to them like before?" Fred and George gaped at them in shock.

"Yes way! Now cool it with the fireworks!" Harry growled.

:Your Daddy is making the noise stop, my darlings, and I will be with you in a minute.: Hermione tried to soothe her girls. "Harry and I have to tend to the girls, but there is a feast waiting inside in honor of Dobby and Winky."

"Sorry, if we scared them." Fred frowned.

"Yeah, no harm was meant, we adore those little munchkins." George put away the fireworks.

"I spooked them with my storm this afternoon and now they don't like loud booming noises, especially Dani. We know that you didn't mean any harm." Harry reassured the twins before he and Hermione went to tend to their girls.

A storm was brewing and the first drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Like father like daughters." Sirius grinned.

"The scary part is the one causing this storm just got her magic bound this afternoon." James and the others headed back inside and out of the rain.

"Dani is doing this?" Albus arched a brow at James.

"That or the three of them combined." James nodded.

"Fascinating," Albus mused. "I'll have to tell Stephen. It may change his view on Molly's proposal for a Wizarding primary school."

"It's got all of our votes." Remus, Sirius, Gene, Jenna, Logan, Thea, Lily, and James all said at once.

"Ours too," Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Trista, Katie, Fred, George, Rory, and Dromi also agreed.

"Celebrate now. Plan future later." Kreacher wanted to focus on the now rather than the later. He was happy and wished to celebrate.

"Something smells great." Ron was starved.

"Yeah, let's enjoy the feast." Logan was also hungry.

"Dobby, Winky, your wedding feast awaits." Mattie and Paddy had everything all set out in the formal dining room.

--

"Another storm this is just wonderful that's the last thing we needed tonight." Harry walked the nursery floor with Dani howling up a storm in his arms.

"Ally and Mia were hungry and afraid of the twin's fireworks. It's Dani who doesn't like storms." Hermione had just finished nursing Mia, who was contently snuggled against her Mum's shoulder. "Isn't it odd that this one seems to be a conjured storm as well?"

"I'm aware of that, but this one isn't mine." Harry decided that rocking her in the rocking chair might appease his fussy baby girl.

"Dani, enough with the caterwauling, it's just a loud rainstorm. Daddy and Mummy aren't going to let anything or anyone hurt you." A loud crash of thunder, that shook the house, had her howling even louder.

"Especially, since she was the one who created this very storm." Albus conjured rainbows all over the room. "Perhaps this will soothe her." Magical butterflies flew about the room.

"Thanks Uncle Albus, she loves rainbows." Harry sighed in relief. "I should have thought of that ages ago, but it's been a long day."

Dani was focusing on the pretty colors and magical butterflies flying about the nursery, so her crying had calmed down to a whimper, and with her mood happy again the storm died down to just rain.

"Did someone say they liked rainbows?" Fred and George had come up to check on everything in the nursery, since the two of them had yet to come down for nearly an hour.

"We can easily supply the munchkins with a rainbow for their nursery." George smiled.

"It'll make a nice night-light for the little angels." Fred agreed, "Somethin to keep the scary storms and the like away."

George conjured a medium sized glass box with fairies on it and then used their _Verus Arcus _charmto create a tangible rainbow inside it. "There you have it, one Uncle Fred and George, storm chaser just for the munchkins."

"That was a lovely thing to do and it will soothe them at night with its soft colorful glow." Hermione smiled at them. "The girls are lucky to have such doting Uncles like the two of you."

"We've been trying to think up ideas for the little ones." George cooed down at Ally.

"Our first creation was something that Mum suggested. It's an Ever-freezing teether for MJ, Izzy, Liam, Julie, and Nathan, as the poor babes is starting to teeth now." Fred grinned.

"We're also trying to tweak a baby swing to work without the use of Muggle batteries. Ron was saying the girls love swinging in them, but they tend to eat batteries like a kiddy eats candy." George was conjuring bubbles for Mia.

"So, are we going to be seeing the two of you becoming father's anytime soon." Albus was cuddling Dani in his arms. His beard fascinated the infant.

"Yeah, big brothers, are we?" Harry arched a brow at them.

"Yes, do tell inquiring minds want to know." Hermione put Mia down in her bassinet for the night.

"We're only twenty-one; ask in a year or two when we've mastered being responsible adults." The twins grinned sheepishly. "If it's all right with you, we'd like to get a few years of baby-sitting under our belts before starting a clan of our own."

"Well, boys that's very wise of you, after all practice does make perfect." Albus winked at them.

"Its okay, big brothers, you can stop sweating bullets, we'll be nice to you. We were only teasing you. You've all the time in the world to start a family when you're ready." Harry grinned.

"Harry's right when it's meant it will happen." Hermione smiled.

"Meantime we'll just focus on spoiling the current generation." Fred cooed down at Dani.

--

Harry and Hermione snuggled on the LuvSac next to the fireplace in their bedroom.

Kreacher had left on his holiday.

Winky and Dobby were off honeymooning in Avalon.

Everyone had gone off to continue their weekend plans.

The two of them had the manor all to themselves and were enjoying a sliver of quality time while the triplets snoozed in the nursery.

"What were you and Logan chatting so seriously about and why did you disappear into the study with him, Rory, and Draco?" Hermione took a drink of sparkling cider from a champagne flute.

"He was just filling me in on Auror business. The four of us didn't want to spoil the party with serious talk, so we adjourned to the study." Harry fed her a chocolate covered strawberry, before exploring her face with his mouth.

"Did they weed out some more Deatheaters, Dark Wizards, or Witches?" Hermione pulled out of his arms, so she could think clearly, which was impossible with him nuzzling her neck.

"More leads on Karkaroff and yes more Deatheaters have been weeded out and with them came new names from other parts of the world." Harry desperately craved alone time with her, but wasn't going to lie to her to get his way.

"Everyone knew that Voldemort had vast connections all over the world, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise to Uncle Max or Aunt Harley." Hermione fed him a strawberry.

"The list has over three thousand names on it, many of whom are members of The International Confederation of Wizards, the International Federation of Warlocks, and the Wizengamot. Some are even invited to our Royal circus…I mean wedding." Harry waited for her to tear into him, but to his delight, she did the exact opposite.

"It seems as though our third wedding will be a coup for the Auror's and Hit wizards, as well as an appeasement for your Grandfather and the council." Hermione set the tray of goodies and the flutes of sparkling cider out of harms way then focused on him and him alone.

"Meantime let's focus on us." She purred, as she slinked up against him and kissed him.

"Oh yeah, sweetness, let's focus on us." Harry had no problem complying with her request, as he deepened the kiss, and all thoughts of anything but her vanished from his mind.

--

Chapter 9

The Next Generation

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	9. The Next Generation

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 9

The Next Generation

--

The next generation of marauders has their first Quidditch match and the family is there to watch it. Rory and her newly assigned partner find the Asian dark wizards don't even come close to playing by the rules…Modern day rules anyway.

--

Puddlemere United was undefeated this season and had a castle full of Hogwarts students that were now diehard fans of the team. It was no surprise that on the morning of the twins first Quidditch match that everyone was all a buzz with excitement. Harry and the others would be there to watch the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match.

Bree & Bastion Granger and Moria Channing were the Chasers, Alan Channing was the Keeper, Sean was the Seeker, and fourth year Euan Abercrombie and fifth year Dennis Creevey were both Beaters. The new Gryffindor team was a young but talented group with years of promise ahead of them. Dennis was the oldest and Captain of the team. However, everyone got along splendidly, so it was really just a title and nothing more. Oliver and Cedric had graciously gave new brooms to all three Hogwarts teams, so no team really had an advantage over the other.

"I'm nervous." Bree didn't feel like eating breakfast. "What if we bungle the entire match in front of Sissy and the others?"

"Cheer up, Bree. Think positive." Dennis, who had grown by the foot over the past year, tried to cheer her up. "Our practices have been nearly flawless, so I'm sure that we'll do fine."

"You just make the goals." Euan, who had also grown by the foot this summer, winked at her. "Dennis and I'll handle the bludgers."

Bianca "Binky" Quinn-Dumbledore paused what she was sketching and smiled up at them. "Just remember no matter what the outcome of the match it's all in good fun."

"Binks is right. We'll go out there have fun and play our best." Sean munched on a piece of bacon. "You are gonna watch our match right?"

"Our Binks not study, why surely you jest." Bastion teased.

"Button it, Sebastian. She's the only one out of all of us that hasn't lost House Points or had detention." Sean, very fond and protective of Bianca, growled at his best mate.

"Yeah Bastion, she covered for us with Professor Snape and because of that we get to play." Moria glared at Bastion.

"Binks is four or more chapters ahead in every class. Just like Bree and Bastion, only she plays by the rules, and they like to break them." Alan sided with his twin on this matter.

"Bianca's our good luck charm and an expert at strategy. So of course she'll be there." Bree smiled at her cousin.

Bianca held up her sketch, it was a caricature of all of them at the breakfast table. "I find Quidditch fascinating to watch. I may not be into playing it, but I love watching it. Of course, I'm going to be there. I wouldn't miss your first game for all the study time in the world." Bianca smiled serenely at them.

"Oh, c'mon Bianca was we really that ridiculous?" Sean leaned over to get a closer look at the sketch and pouted at her.

Bianca's violet eyes twinkled merrily at him. "When all of you are fretting over your first match, it's only natural for you to act ridiculous." She reached over and stealthfully snitched a piece of his bacon off his plate. "It's all in good fun." She winked at him.

"Gee Sean, maybe Binky should be the Seeker." Bastion smirked.

"Sorry, but I just like to watch the games." Bianca grinned. "Besides, he doesn't mind sharing isn't that right Sean." She blinked innocently at him.

Sean grinned sheepishly, but said nothing. He was smitten with Bianca and would gladly give her the moon on the platter if she asked him to.

Bastion and Alan grinned knowingly at their best friend, but wisely kept their teasing remarks to themselves.

"Bianca Brianna. Sean needs to concentrate on the match, so enough with the adoring eyes." Logan chided his sister from the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Logan!" Binky jumped to her feet and raced over to hug him.

"Let's go, baby sis. Dad is waiting." Logan scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll see you at the game. Remember to focus!" She shouted encouragement at her friends. "Logan Albus, I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, I know baby sis, but I just like carrying you." Logan kissed her on the nose and carried her out of the Great Hall.

"Watch out now, Sean. Logan suspects something." Bastion grinned.

"Bianca and I are best friends." Sean shrugged. "I mean, we're twelve…Logan's paranoid."

"Not to interrupt your manly moment, but did you notice that Logan was in his Quidditch gear?" Bree changed the subject.

"Your right he was." Ami frowned, "I wonder what that's all about."

"They won against the Falmouth Falcons, despite the fact the other team cheated like all get out. I mean really, who can blame Sissy for jinxing the tar out of their Beater for sending two bludgers right at her. No one saw a wand, so no foul was called. Then Draco did something to their Chaser for pulling his robe over his head and causing him to miss a goal. They were really after Harry though, sending bludgers at him every chance they got. It serves them right loosing as badly as they did. Harry didn't catch the snitch until the score was 1000, so Puddlemere won by 1150 points to 300. The only minus to the game was that a bludger was sent at Harry's right arm after he caught the snitch, but they don't go into detail about it." Bree read some of the details about the previous day's game on the front-page of The Quibbler.

"It says that their whole team is a cinch to represent England in the World Cup next year. Bulgaria doesn't stand a chance." Bastion smirked.

"I wonder why, since who's on the team." Dennis grinned.

"Just members of one of Gryffindor's finest teams, that's who." Sean smirked. "

"Will you relax, Hermione? I am not gonna drop our daughter!" Harry growled at Hermione, as the doors to the Great Hall opened

"They told you to take it easy with your arm, until it heals completely. It wasn't a simple break, this time the bludger tore the ligaments in your right wrist." She was holding Dani in her arms.

"Like he doesn't know that, it was his bloody arm that got injured." Ron had Ally in his arms.

"After what Logan, Ron, and Draco did to their Beaters it will take at least a month to sort them out." Ginny grinned.

"That was beyond bad form on their parts. We trounced them and only stooped to their level a few times." Draco growled.

"Hello everyone ready for your first match?" Harry had given in to the looks that Hermione was giving him and had Mia snuggled all safe and sound in her baby-sling. He wasn't about to admit that his right wrist was throbbing; because no injury was gonna prevent him from holding his daughters.

Bree, Moria, and Ami all got up see the triplets.

"Oh, they've gotten so big." Bree cooed at Mia.

"They're such good, little angels." Moria smiled down at Ally.

"Oh, she's so cute." Ami cooed at Dani.

"I see that one of them is like her Daddy." Bastion commented on Dani's rompers with little snitches and the words 'Future Seeker' embroidered on them.

"Not just Dani, her sisters are wearing Rompers with 'Future Chaser' on them." Sean chuckled.

"A father can dream big can't he?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Bree, why didn't you eat your breakfast?" Hermione noticed that her sister's plate was still full. "You need all of that energy for the game today."

"She's got nervous butterflies this morning." Alan handed Bree an apple. "You have to eat something."

"Okay Alan, I'll eat an apple." Bree took it from him.

"Just go out there, do your best, and above all have fun." Harry grinned at them. "Oh and play a nice clean game that's very important. No one likes to get hurt." He glanced over at Hermione, who was giving him a look, and added that bit to his pep talk.

"So, why is it that all of you are in your Quidditch uniforms?" Sean asked curiously.

"Oh it's simple really. We plan on holding a little Quidditch clinic after the game." Draco grinned.

"Wicked!" Alan and Bastion high-fived each other

"That's very nice of you, but are you sure that it's good for your arm?" Ami asked timidly.

"I can catch a snitch with either hand, but thanks for worrying about me." Harry smiled at her. "So did you try out for the team or isn't this your scene?" He asked curiously.

Ami smiled shyly up at him. "I did try out, but I found that even though I like to play Quidditch for fun, it just isn't the same when you have to do it seriously."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Harry understood that Ami didn't really wish to follow in her older sisters footsteps. "I bet that you made a fine Keeper when you did try out."

"I guess, but Alan is loads better than I am." Ami beamed up at him. "I'm happy just cheering on my friends."

"I hate to interrupt this chat, but Team Gryffindor needs to head for the pitch." Severus was standing behind them.

"Have a good game." Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Luna wished them luck.

Hermione smiled at her siblings. "Have a good game."

"Just keep what I told you in mind and have fun." Harry gave them the thumbs up as they headed off to the Pitch.

Severus waited until most of the hall had cleared to take Ally from Ron's arms. "What are you going to do if all three want to be Seekers?" He expertly cuddled the infant against his shoulder.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but Dani is the one of the three that loves to grab at things." Harry changed the subject. "So Uncle Severus what's this I hear about you and Aunt Sibyll expecting a little one?"

"Sibyll and I are expecting a girl this Christmas and are very pleased about it." Severus was his usual stoic self.

"That's great Uncle Severus." Draco smiled. "Ginny and I are…" He started to tell him his baby news, but Severus cut him off.

"Oh, I know all about your impending fatherhood." Severus gave him a look. "You and Ginny are expecting a son in May. Next time you two find yourself in a quandary, ask you'd be surprised with the results. I would have seen that you received the ingredients, but then you never even tried to ask."

Draco and Ginny wisely said nothing.

"I think it's wonderful that you and Sibyll are starting a family. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get our little family settled before the game." Hermione smiled serenely at him.

"Then allow me to escort you up to the Camelot Wing." Severus led them out of the Great Hall.

--

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor played a good clean game. The two teams were evenly matched, so the score was tied 10 goals apiece.

Karen Crawford, the Ravenclaw Seeker, was keeping up with Sean at seeking out the snitch, so it was a race about which team would get to it first.

"Sean needs to flatten himself out against his broomstick. They both do or they'll never get the speed needed to catch the snitch." Harry grinned when the golden ball with wings seemed to hover near where they were sitting.

Sean and Karen both raced for it, but the snitch was just too fast for them and whizzed away.

"They're holding their own, so it's an interesting game." Logan grinned.

"Well, Quidditch is never boring no matter how it's played." Thea settled back in his arms.

"This is gonna be a long game." Draco sat back and got comfortable. "They're too evenly matched and the Seekers need practice."

"Draco behave!" Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, it's true they do!" Draco pouted.

"The teams are basically all rookies, so that's to be expected." Remus reminded them.

"Alan really is doing brilliant keeping the Quaffles from the goal." Kate was proud of her brother.

"Moria just scored another goal for Gryffindor and Bree just intercepted the pass from the Ravenclaw Chasers." Cedric was enjoying the match.

"Bastion just scored! Brilliant job Bastion! Exceptional interception Bree!" Hermione shouted out encouragement.

"Gryffindor is up by five goals." Ron was also enjoying the match.

"Sean is going for the snitch!" Seamus stood up to get a better look. "That's it, baby brother, get nice and low on your broom and…" He watched as Sean made a grab for the snitch. "Yes! He caught it! Way to go, baby brother!!" He cheered.

"Bree scored right before he caught it! They won 310 to 100!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

"Both teams played a very good game." Luna smiled.

"They've been working hard at practice and it shows." Remus applauded Gryffindor's win.

"Both teams show great promise." James agreed.

"The main thing is that they had fun." Lily smiled.

"I'm just relieved that no one got hurt." Gene was also proud of them.

"Quidditch is a tough sport and the kiddies are bound to get a bump or two." Sirius reminded her.

"You say that now pirate, but what if it were Julie playing out there?" Thea gave him a knowing look. "Or James what if Bell were out there as well?"

"Well, now that's years away now isn't it…" Sirius got all flustered at the thought of his precious angel in harms way.

"Yeah, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it." James also wasn't so sure about the idea.

"I thought so," Thea smirked.

--

Bianca raced over and hugged Sean. "You did great!"

"Thanks Bink's." Sean hugged her back.

"The one thing that you need to work on is to trust yourself on the broom." Bianca gave Sean, what he was expecting, an analysis on how he had played. It was something that she did after all of their practices. "All of you played very well once you found your niche." She smiled at all of her friends.

"Yeah, it took a few, but we finally shook off the nervous jitters and relaxed." Bastion grinned.

"I gained confidence with every save I made." Alan grinned.

"You did brilliantly, Alan." Ami smiled at him.

"I love the challenge of the game and the elation that comes with it." Bree grinned.

"I know it's like your flying high after scoring your first goal." Moria agreed.

"I think we did bloody brilliant." Euan patted himself on the back.

"I think we've had an excellent start for the year and we'll only get better with practice." Dennis was proud of his team.

"Smashingly played game you seven, now let's see if we can give you some pointers." Logan narrowed his eyes at Sean. "Binky go find Mum and Dad."

"Daddy and Mum are up at the castle discussing something major, so I will stay here and watch." Binky narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Major?" Harry frowned. "I wonder what's up."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing that I know of, but then I'm still in training."

"It's probably Ministry business." Hermione hugged her siblings. "The two of you were wonderful."

"Thanks Sis, we have excellent role models to look up to." Bastion liked being praised instead of growled at by his sister.

"It's good incentive when ones big sis is on a pro-team or when half their family is as well." Bree smiled up at her then frowned when she didn't see Ginny, Luna, or Thea. "Where are Gin, Thea, and Luna?"

"They went back to the castle to watch over Orry and the triplets." Ron winked at her. "That way Harry, Logan, and Hermione can join in the fun of teaching all of you kiddies some key pointers when it comes to playing a game."

"I thought that Dad, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus were gonna join us, but they went back to the castle with the others." Harry had a feeling that it had something to do with what his Uncle Max and Aunt Harley were talking about in the castle.

"Which means more fun for us," He focused on the task. "First things first, you need to learn to trust your broom. It's not gonna grow teeth and bite you in the arse." He grinned when the younger generation laughed at his comment.

"Learning to master your broom is key to playing the game. Now, I want the Chasers to gather on that side of the pitch with Ron, Hermione, and Logan. I need the Beaters to gather over there by Dean and Seamus, who just so you know, turned down the opportunity to join Puddlemere United to help design and build brooms with Cedric and Oliver."

That impressed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Beaters, but because Euan and Dennis already knew that information it wasn't that big of a deal.

"The Keepers can join Draco over by that goal and lastly the Seekers can gather around me."

The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor teams eagerly did as he asked.

--

"First, I need to see what Emmy has learned over the summer." Harry arched a brow at the Hufflepuff's fifth year Seeker. "You see you two aren't even close to, Emmy. She claimed to be able to catch the snitch in five minutes last September and the two of you took a little under two hours to even come close to it."

Emmy sat on her new Searcher 2005 that Cedric had designed for the three budding Seekers of Hogwarts teams. It was not a professional strength broom, but other than that, it was top-notch. "I've been practicing on my new broom and have got it down to three minutes. It really depends on how the snitch wants to act."

Harry took a snitch out of his pocket, it was the very one that he had caught the following day. "I'll hold you to that." He took out his high-tech stopwatch.

Emmy shot straight up into the air, showing off by performing a looping maneuver, before stopping to hover in the center of the Pitch. "Ready when you are!"

"Whoa, she's really good." Her flying impressed Sean.

"She's been at it longer than the two of you, so don't let that spook you." Harry let go of the snitch, it shot off in the opposite direction, and he started timing her. "Now watch her carefully you two. The key to being a good Seeker is speed and learning how to control it while you maneuver. If you aren't one with your broom then the snitch will fly circles around you."

"The more she flattens herself out on the broom the faster and more agile she gets." Karen kept a keen eye on what Emmy was doing.

"One minute forty!" Harry shouted, as she zoomed by.

"She nearly had it that time, but it tricked her and went the opposite direction again." Sean watched as Emmy just barely missed catching the snitch and clipping one of the grandstands.

"The snitch never does what you think it's going to do. I mean, it really does have a mind of its own." Karen watched as Emmy dove after the snitch then barely pulled up in time.

"That it does, Karen." Harry looked at the stopwatch it was going on three minutes. "Two minutes thirty-five seconds Emmy!"

"I'll get it this time for sure!" Emmy was hot on the snitch's trail. She easily maneuvered around the others who were practicing Chasing and the bludgers the Beaters were working with.

"See how she tamps down any fear that she might have and maneuvers around the other players, all the while avoiding the bludgers? That's what you need to do to be a good Seeker." Harry lectured the two, second year Seekers. "Three minutes Emmy!" One minute thirty seconds after that Emma had the snitch in her hand. "Good job Emmy that was four minutes thirty seconds now come down here and let's sees what these two can do!"

"Be right there!" Emma zoomed down to join them. "Here ya go Harry." She handed him the snitch.

"Thanks Emmy." Harry took the snitch. "You did great. Four and a half minutes is a good time."

"Thanks Harry." Emma was beaming with pride.

Harry pocketed the snitch and got on his Quester 2005. "Follow me and let's see if the three of you can keep up." He shot off into the sky.

The three shot after him.

--

Halfway around the world Rory was off on her first big Auror mission with fellow Auror Mackenzie "Mac" Riley Flamel. He was the many-great-grandson of Nicolas Flamel. They were investigating some of the names on the latest list of Dark Wizards and Witches.

Mac was well aware of his devastating golden boy good looks and his killer charm, but to Rory he was just someone that her Uncle had shackled her to work with.

"Uncle Max gave us strict instructions to only observe the goings on! Not take them on ourselves!" Rory hissed at Mac, as they skulked right into the heart of enemy territory. "We have no idea what these men are capable of!"

"We are gonna observe, Babe." Mac grinned at her. "We're just gonna do it using a little stealth and cunning." With that said, he wrapped an invisibility cloak around the two of them.

"Mac, if you're trying to get fresh with me I will make it so you never father any kids in your lifetime." Rory hissed up at him, when he pulled the two of them into a dark corner.

"Relax, someone's coming and I don't wish to be caught; besides, I don't hit on married future Queens." Mac got deadly serious. "Now shush or we're gonna be in beyond hot oil."

A sinister looking Dark wizard silently apparated nearby, he was tall, well-toned body wise, but they couldn't see his face because he was clothed in jet-black from his head to toe. The only feature that they could distinguish were eyes as dark as night, because he turned to glare right where they were hidden.

"Shin is getting paranoid, because of the price on our heads. I sense something, but there is no possible way that anyone can infiltrate here and I not know it." Khan growled to himself.

Another wizard dressed similarly to Kahn appeared beside him. "I heard that Khan." He snarled. "It's wiser to be paranoid than dead or in prison."

"I have no intention of being either." Khan sneered at him. "Our biggest threat is currently keeping house with his princess and their three brats. He has not been included on the International Aurors Dark wizard hunt nor has the other threat, his older sister, England's future Queen. They'll send what they think is their best and we'll take care of them as we have for centuries."

"Muggles call us ninja's or mystical warriors. If the Aurors or Hit Wizards aren't schooled in the ancient arts, they will fail. The ancient one hasn't taught anyone since Potter and Black." Shin fingered a shinny silver ball in his hand. "We have never really taken sides on any issue. We are assassins and work for no one."

"It's Pendragon and De Lac now, but no matter they're too busy looking after brats of their own. The ancient one is a myth or he would have joined in the downfall of Voldemort. It's only rumor that he is said to have trained the young prince." Khan continued to glare over at one corner, but did not try to investigate what he was sensing.

"Magic is useful, but then it is also of no use if you have mastered being one with your surroundings or the elements around you." Shin walked over to where he was standing directly in front of Rory and Mac. He also stared intently into the shadows, but instead of reaching out, as his instincts told him to do, he turned to look at Kahn. "Kane has captured himself a liondragon; maybe this one will last longer than the last one."

"Either way it will be amusing to watch him break it." Khan's amused laughter made Rory's skin crawl.

"He showed some mercy to that Yeti, at least he put it out of it's misery before he skinned it for it's pelt. Then there were those Fire-Crab's that he toyed with before making them into caldrons." Shin walked back towards Kahn.

"Can't forget about the Demiguise that he keeps just for its fur, but he seems fond of that, since its fur is very useful." Khan headed out of that part of their dojo.

"He values the Re'em's more than any of his collection for their strengthening value. Kane is quite the collector of creatures." Shin agreed.

"Beasts are just that, good for hunting, good for their hides, pelts, or potion ingredient capabilities." Kahn paused in the entryway to the main area of their headquarters. "There's a ghoul lurking around here somewhere, put that child's toy of yours to good use, and throw it in one of the dark corners."

Shin carelessly tossed the silver round ball at the corner and then the two of them left the corridor.

"Hey, now what's this and why would it frighten a ghoul." He bent to pick up the silver ball.

Mac wasn't expecting that tiny round ball to contain a blinding substance inside it. It just wasn't something that modern day wizard's or witches used in their arsenals. This was something from ancient times or something seen on a Muggle television or movie.

Rory went to stop him. "Mac, you half-wit, you don't know what that thing contains."

The tiny ball activated at their feet causing a blinding flash and a shimmery dark-gray smoke to blow up in their faces.

Rory put her hands to her eyes, as if that would ease the stinging pain the smoke had caused them.

Mac wore glasses, so all he was really seeing were stars. "It must have been meant to stun the ghoul or blind the poor thing. Uh, babe, I think we've heard enough. What do you say you get us out of here?" He was now able to focus on Rory and she was in pain.

"Katherine Aurora! Did you get hit point-blank in the face?!" He instantly became serious and concern for his wounded partner flashed in his sky blue eyes.

"No Mac! My eyes are just swollen shut and on fire for the fun of it!" Rory snarled back.

"Hang on, babe. I've got you." He swept her up in his arms.

"Lucky for you I don't need to see to get us the hell out of here and don't even think of getting fresh!" She focused on blocking out the pain and getting them back to Master Chen's in one piece. They left enemy territory as soundlessly as they had arrived.

"Fascinating, Shin's little toy injured the pretty dove and yet she still was able to retreat with her imbecile partner." Kane appeared out of the shadows. "Such fire even when in intense pain. This one seems to be an intriguing challenge not unlike my Lotus Blossom."

--

Chen was having an intense conversation with James, whose head was visible in the green fire. "I understand your concern over Aurora's safety, but Auror Flamel is very apt at covert operations. Max would never risk anything happening to Aurora, so he partnered her with Mackenzie Flamel. He is one of his most skilled men, also trained under my guidance."

"I don't give a shit how skilled this Flamel kid is! Rory should never have been given that mission in the first place! They are dealing with the unknown! We've left that part of the world alone, because of not wishing to clash with that kind of ancient dark magic! Hell, none of the Aurors of this era has a clue what those two could come across, unless you covered that type of magic when you trained Logan, Harry, Draco, Rory and Flamel. Ancient Wizard Warriors do not use conventional magic to do battle! You of all people should know that!" James lit into him with harsh words.

"They are merely here to observe them and nothing more. Aurora will come to no harm." Not the least bit upset by James words Chen calmly sipped his tea.

"Lily says that something happened to Rory and I'll take her instincts and link with our kids over your reassurances any day of the week old man!" James hazel eyes blazed with fury and fear for his daughter. "I swear if anything happens to my baby, I am going to tear you, Max, and that Flamel kid to shreds!"

Before Chen could respond to his threat, Mac appeared with Rory in his arms.

"Mackenzie, your orders were to observe not make contact with them!" He was not pleased.

Rory's eyes were even worse, but she refused to give in to the pain that her injury was causing her. "Mac wanted to play with a shiny silver ball and this is the result of his curiosity! We weren't seen, Master Chen. This was just because of the male's constant need to investigate everything!" She hissed through teeth gritted in agonizing pain. "I swear Mac, if I'm blind now because of you, I will personally be the one to chop off your head instead of my husband when he finds out about your bungle!"

"BLIND!! What the bloody hell happened?! Max's most skilled covert man my ass!" James wanted blood after hearing his daughter's threats to her partner. "The hell with Wills…I'll torture the boy slowly and it will take weeks!"

"Daddy!? Where are you?!" Rory cried out.

"Be right there, baby!" James head vanished from the fire and moments later, he was standing in Chen's home. "Daddy's here baby." He stalked over and took his child out of Mac's arms.

"You activated a very old and nasty trick that Dark wizards of the Far East tend to use, either to vanish or to flush out their prey. Usually one only ends up seeing spots for a few days because of the flash, but there is the occasional wizard who likes to put a nasty surprise in them. In this case I would say a nasty blinding dust of some sort." He carried Rory over to a futon and carefully set her down.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I promise." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'll take your word on that, Daddy. Right now my eyes feel like they're on fire and I couldn't open them if I tried." She whimpered.

Chen knew exactly what to do and prepared a cool liquid like substance to pour over her swollen eyes. "You are a very brave girl, most males would be howling at the top of their lungs in pain by now, and that includes your younger brothers." He carefully poured the remedy over her swollen and inflamed eyelids.

"Mackenzie, did you think, after your foolish actions, and save the ball that fascinated you so much?" He growled at Mac.

"It's in my jacket pocket." Mac produced the item in question.

James snatched up the item in question and began examining it for any traces of the blinding dust. "The good news is that you will eventually be able to see." James was all too familiar with the dust that poured into his palm.

"Good news Mac, you get to live." Rory growled. "I'm not permanently blind that's good news. Now what's the bad that always comes with the good?"

"It will take time for your eyes to heal." Chen gently opened her eyelids with his fingers and began bathing each of her eyes with the cool soothing liquid. "The dust is meant to render an opponent unable to defend themselves, making them easier to contend with."

"It scratches the hell out of your cornea and that's what needs to heal." James turned to glare at Mac. "Observe means to not be seen and this little beauty is proof that they made you from moment one. The thing is these bastards have a sixth sense like a kneazle and tend to play with their prey before taking them out. I should know Sirius and I have tangled with their kind before."

Harry appeared in the room. "What the hell happened? Mum is going off about Rory being blind and Dromi just arrived at the castle worried to death about her!"

He looked ready to tear something in half, especially when he caught sight of Mac. "Of all the people to saddle Rory with Uncle Max had to choose you!? You're the Casanova of all the Aurors! You were more interested in seeing the ladies than concentrating on the mission last December!"

Harry grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT THEM WHEN RORY GOT HURT OR I WILL PERSONALLY AK YOUR SORRY ARSE!"

"He was behaving, little brother. They were trying to snuff out a ghoul. Neither of us was seen or I would have known." Rory defended Mac. "They were dressed from head to toe in black in something straight out of a Muggle action movie. I had no idea how dead-on the writers of these movies are about them, but then they are considered the mystical warriors of the orient." Rory tried to keep her mind off the fact that she couldn't see a bloody thing.

"What did this idiot do? Pick up one of those little silver flash balls?" Harry let Mac go.

"Yeah, something like that, but neither of us knew what they were, or what they contained." Rory winced when Chen bathed her eyes with another liquid, only this stuff stung her eyes. "So Master Teacher what's the prognosis?"

"Your eyesight shall return in time with proper treatments. It is not forever Aurora, just for a lunar cycle." He carefully dressed her eyes with soft bandages.

"That's nearly twenty-eight days! Wills gets leave from Sandhurst next week! He's going to go mental when he sees me like this! I have to be at every Royal event next weekend! How am I supposed to explain the condition of my eyes?" Rory was not pleased with what she was hearing.

"We'll just say that you were out riding. The horse you were on got spooked by something, you were thrown, and landed face first in the thicket. Now because of that you scratched your corneas and it's gonna take time for you to heal." Harry was the master at spinning a story for the press. "I can say that I was with you when it happened, got thrown off my horse as well, only I injured my arm."

"By Merlin, you're good at spinning yarns." Mac was impressed.

"When you happen to be famous in the eyes of both worlds it's a matter of survival." Harry shrugged.

"I will prepare what she will need for her recovery and bring it to you. Meantime take her home and get her settled, she needs her rest." Chen finished this treatment for her eyes.

"Up you go, sweetheart." James scooped her up in his arms. "As for you kid. Max is waiting for you at the castle." James glared at him.

"It's not Mac's fault entirely…" Rory once again went to Mac's defense. "We lingered longer than we should have and this is what happened because of it."

"No your father is right. I'm the one with more missions under my belt and you're the rookie. I should've known better than to infiltrate their domain, but I've been so impressed by how skilled you are as an Auror that it clouded my better judgment. I'll check on you later." Mac disapparated.

"Why the hell did you cover for that hotdog!" Harry scowled at his sister.

Rory turned towards his voice and scowled at him. "Mac may be a pain in the ass, but I knew that we were taking a risk by infiltrating their domain, which makes the two of us both in the wrong."

"What's done can't be undone, now let's get your sister settled back home in her rooms." James growled.

"You do that while I go explain the details to Mum, Dromi, and the rest of the family." Harry turned to Chen and asked. "I guess I will be seeing you at Sanctuary as well?"

"That you will young one and when I do you can explain to me why it is that you can't manage to stay unharmed for long periods of time." Chen smirked.

"Oh good can't wait." Harry rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed to the powers that be for patience then vanished.

"He was playing Quidditch and the other team got testy about the loss, so that injury wasn't his fault." James gave Chen the information on Harry's latest injury.

"Go get Aurora settled. I will see you this evening." Chen went back to preparing more of what was needed for both Rory's and Harry's injuries.

"I'll see you this evening then." James vanished with Rory settled comfortably in his arms.

--

Chapter 10

Aftermath

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	10. Aftermath

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 10

Aftermath

--

Harry breaks the bad news to the others.

--

Hogwarts

Harry returned to the castle and his family immediately confronted him.

"WHERE ARE JAMES AND RORY?!" Lily grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?"

"Dad and Rory are at home." He rarely saw his mother this upset, but he knew not to sugar coat the details about his sister's condition. "She and another Auror, Mac Flamel, got caught unawares by an unusual yet ancient device. The result of that was Rory getting a face full of blinding dust. Master Chen treated her eyes, but it's going to take nearly a month for them to heal. Meantime, Rory is unable to see."

"Mum, you go to Rory." Dromi tried to remain calm and not focus on her twin's condition. "We'll take care of the twins."

Harry hugged his mother close. "It's going to be okay, Mum. Master Chen is going to make sure of that. Now do as Dromi says and go to her. We've got everything covered here."

"Dromi and Harry are right, Mum." Draco and Luna gave their mother a hug.

"I'll see you in a while then." Lily vanished.

"How bad is she Harry?" Dromi stared up into her brother's eyes.

"She can't see anything, because her eyes are pretty much swollen shut." Harry hugged his sister. "Dad and Master Chen say that she's going to be fine and just needs to heal. She'll be ornery as hell when it all sets in, but when I left she was more worried about Wills reaction, and defending Mac than being blind."

"Mac is a hotshot, but he would never put her in danger, unless he thought it would benefit the mission somehow." Logan frowned.

"Who were they doing surveillance on anyway?" Draco couldn't put his finger on what would cause blinding dust to blow up in ones face.

"The Mystical Warriors of the Far East," Harry was thinking about what this was gonna mean for all of them and if another big bad was on the horizon. "Rory described them as wearing clothing similar to that of what the muggles refer to as a ninja. They are famous for gadgets like the one that Rory and Mac came across. I just don't get why Uncle Max would send anyone to tangle with them. They never take sides unless someone hires them to assassinate someone. Why would headquarters want to mess with them?"

"If they were on that list, then they're now wanted witches or wizards. Dad doesn't care if they're neutral or not." Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Injuring your sister puts them on the top of the most wanted list."

"Logan, your Dad needs to think before he acts. I don't wish to find myself facing off with them anytime soon." Harry grumbled. "I'm taking a gap year or two."

"No one is expecting you to face off with anyone. Rory and Mac were sent there to see where their loyalties lied and clearly they have no interest in stirring anything up here with any of us." Max walked into the room with Mac.

"I really don't think that they were attacking us. They seem to be having ghoul problems and were trying to snuff them out." Mac was convinced that they hadn't been seen.

"They have a sixth sense when it comes to detecting wizards. I've no doubt that they were just toying with you. It's their favorite means of playing with an opponent. James and I tangled with the most notorious of their lot. He ended up like Rory and the other guy ended up dead." Sirius didn't have fond memories of that time. "Voldemort hired Xian Rai and James and I were sent to prevent him from carrying out what he was hired to do. James didn't very much care about anything during that time. This clash occurred nearly three years after Lily had left him and his precious baby girls had died. He was just out to make any Dark Wizard or Witch's life hell. He was hurting, so he wanted everyone else to do the same. Xian clashed with James and the result of that was him getting blinded by one of those gadgets, but besting Xian. Who, I guess in his culture, took his own life rather than be captured or imprisoned. It was a first for the two of us, even though Master Chen taught us about ancient honor and the like. The thing is if the bloke had gone to assassinate Uncle Stephen and not Uncle Albus…I truly think that James would have let him do it. He was that pissed at his dad at the time."

"James was out to make anyone associated with Voldemort's life a living hell. He wasn't about to let anyone take out another person of his family, so the hunter became the hunted." Max remembered that time all too well. "The outcome of that battle was your mother nursing him back to health again, the two of them reconciling, and Harry's birth."

"Damn it all! Did I ask either of you for details?!" Harry snarled at them. "This really bites! Now I have no choice, but to deal with this lot, because they hurt my sister!"

"Harry, no way! You are not dealing with them or going on any mission!" Hermione was standing in the doorway and she was not pleased.

"Rory was hurt and I have to pay this lot back in full!" Harry turned to glare at her. "I do not wish to have sinister wizards like that on the loose or as a threat to my family! I won't take that risk!"

"You promised me no missions and I am holding you to that promise!" Hermione got right in his face.

"Rory is blind, Hermione! I can't just sit on my hands when someone intentionally hurt my sister! It's clear that these wizards think that they're beyond the law and that needs to change!"

"Then put them on retainer, so they can't break the rules!" Hermione growled. "Hire them and make them fall into line! They follow a strict code of honor and will not cross it!"

"Hire them?" Harry thought about the idea and slowly a grin replaced his scowl. "That's a brilliant idea, my heart. Hire the assassins and by doing so leash them from doing foul deeds."

"It's insane to hire paid assassins! I mean we are the good guys for Merlin's sake!" Max scowled.

"We are also honor bound to prevent wrong doings when we can and this is a brilliant way to do that." Hermione countered.

"In an insane way Hermione does have a point." Logan liked the idea of knowing that they were in control of such a powerful potential threat.

"As usual she comes up with a brilliant but insane idea." Draco agreed.

"That's our Hermione, she'll do anything to keep Harry out of harms way." Sirius smirked.

"I'm just happy that she's on our side." Mac grinned.

"It does seem the least violent way to deal with them." Dromi agreed.

"I'll have a chat with Master Chen tonight and see how I go about arranging a meeting. If anyone would know how it's him." Harry's mind was set.

"We'll just see what Stephen and Dad have to say about this!" Max stalked out of the room.

"Let's pack it up and head for home. We have a sister that needs us." Harry changed his focus to Rory and getting back home.

--

Rory didn't feel much like being confined in bed. She felt caged in and helpless, two feelings that she absolutely loathed.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. You don't need to watch over me. Mum is worried sick about everything, so you need to go back to her." She instinctively knew that her father was still in her room. It hadn't been two hours since she had lost her sight and already her senses were beyond acute.

"No can do, princess. I know that it's frustrating, but you need someone to look after you." James got up from the LuvSac and went to go hold his daughter.

"I've been blinded like this before. I know that it blows not being able to see, knowing that you have to rely on others for assistance for even the most mundane of tasks, and all the while loathing every second of it." He got her situated in his arms, before continuing with his story. "Your mother and I reconciled after she took care of me during my month long blinding ordeal. I was monstrous towards her at first, because I thought she was taking care of me out of pity. The very idea that she was taking pity on me made my blood boil. You see I was so angry back then and it took time for me to realize that it was out of love and not pity that she was looking after me. The result of that was the two of us reconciling and your brother was born after that."

"I'm scared to tell Wills what happened…" She whimpered shakily. "I know that I have to tell him the truth…" She was fighting back tears. "He's going to be really cross with me for even agreeing to go on the mission and I don't think I can take that right now." She buried her face against her father's shoulder and gave into her tears.

"Not necessarily baby doll, he's in the army, and leave gets canceled all the time. I'll give Andrew a ring and see if we can't postpone their freedom until Friday of next week." James stroked her hair and let her cry.

"No you can't do that Daddy! Dromi and Henry don't deserve to suffer because of my cowardice." She was sobbing even harder now.

"Anyone home?" Two very familiar male voices called out from the front entryway.

"Dad and Granny got us sprung a day early." Wills used the intercom to see if anyone was home and his voice filtered into the bedroom.

"I'm doomed." Rory moaned miserably.

"News travels fast in any world…Dad must have contacted Andrew and Elizabeth." James used the remote control to activate the intercom in the room. "Welcome home, boys. Everyone is on their way back home from Hogwarts, after watching the twins win their first Quidditch match."

"Uncle James, is Rory with them? I've had this feeling that something is wrong with her, but I can't check on her. She's blocking me out and has been for the past two days." Wills answered back.

"He's been driving me crazy about it, an hour ago he came down with this brutal headache in his eyes, and he insists it's because Rory is hurt or sick." Henry commented in the background. "I say that nearly two months of hard training has finally made him crack that and he's sleep deprived."

"Rory was hurt this afternoon…" James didn't get to say anything else because Wills hit the roof.

"WHAT?! IS SHE BADLY HURT?! I'LL BE RIGHT UP!" Wills left the kitchen and rushed to their suite to see what had happened to his wife.

"Oh well, I can always raid the fridge later." Henry was hot on his heels.

"Nice going Daddy," Rory moaned miserably.

"Sorry princess. I forgot how high-strung he was."

"I'll be hiding in the horse barn, while you tell him what happened." She vanished from his arms, just before Wills came rushing into their suite.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Wills wasn't at all pleased when he found only James and no Rory.

"Calm down, Wills. It can't be that bad if she's able to hide." Henry tried to calm him down.

"Yes, son, calm down. You spooked her into hiding and that really isn't what she needs right now." James narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why would Katherine Aurora wish to hide from me? She knows that I worship the ground she walks on and would never hurt her in a million years." He was at a loss about what was going on with his wife. She was still blocking him out and that worried him even more.

"Explain to me why her getting hurt would enrage me enough to…" He paused in midsentence, when he caught sight of her Auror robes draped carelessly over the divan, and his temper flared even more.

"SHE WENT ON A MISSION DIDN'T SHE!? THAT'S HOW SHE GOT HURT ISN'T IT!?"

When he still hadn't answered him he glared murderously at James.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"I will when you calm down…"

"NO!! I BLOODY WELL WILL NOT, UNTIL I GET ANSWERS TO MY QUESTIONS! DID SHE OR DID SHE NOT GO ON A MISSION AND IS THAT WHERE SHE GOT HURT?! I WANT THE TRUTH AND NOT ONE OF BABY BROTHER'S WELL THOUGHTOUT LIES THAT HE USES ON THE PRESS!" Wills vented weeks of frustration on his father-in-law.

James decided that Wills had the right to know the truth. "Max sent her and another Auror on a routine reconnaissance mission this weekend and didn't bother to fill me or Dad in on his decision to send her off on her first field mission."

"Go on."

"The recon was on a group of wizards in the Far East. Max had no solid intel on them, so he thought it would be safe to send Rory and another field experienced Auror."

Wills reigned in the urge to tear something in half and managed to ask his next question. "Then how did the mission end up with my wife getting hurt?"

"These wizards don't play fair and like to teach interlopers to think twice before ever spying on them again…Damn it to hell! I don't need to sugar coat things for you, so here's what they came across! They ended up tangling with a lot who in the Muggle World are called Shadow Warrior's or ninja's. In our world they are known as the Mystical Warriors of The East." James raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Wills and Henry gaped opened mouthed at him.

"They have devices that aren't people friendly and tossed one at Rory's and Auror Flamel's feet. It blew up and rendered Rory temporarily sightless…"

Wills swore fluently for a good five minutes and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Neither of them had ever seen anything like the small silver ball, so Flamel decided to pick it up, which activated the device." James reached in his pocket and showed them the two halves of the silver ball. "It was a blinding ball. Flamel wears glasses, so he only ended up seeing spots. Rory got it full in the face, but the two of them made it safely back to Master Chen, who immediately started treatment for her eyes."

Wills sat down on the LuvSac and buried his face in his hands.

"No wonder we got sprung early. Rory needed you." Henry placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Where is she?" Wills looked up at James.

"She's hiding out in the horse barn, until you cool down." James walked over to him. "Chen's coming here to personally tend to Rory, so she'll be better in no time. It's going to take nearly a month for her eyes to heal, for most of it she'll be sightless, until the last few days when her eyes will slowly adjust to seeing again. I should know. I've been victim to one of these devices before."

"I'll leave tending Rory to you." Henry knew that Wills needed his space. "I'll be raiding the fridge if you need me."

"This Flamel character got curious and bungled their mission and her eyes. If you ask me he needs to go back for extensive training." Wills growled. "My Aurora is a rookie and I'd wager my crown that she didn't even think of touching that device."

"She really gave him a tongue-lashing for his screw up too." James grinned.

"Well, of course she gave him a tongue-lashing, that's my tigress we're talking about here. Did she have to get them out of the mess as well?" Now that his temper had ebbed Wills was able to think rationally.

"That's how they got into the enemies lair, using her natural ability to apparate soundlessly without a wand, so it's a given that she got them to Chen's in one piece." James nodded. "Mac Flamel is his name. Though, I seriously doubt he's as brilliant as Max claims him to be."

"If he's single, breathing, and male he was probably focusing on not leering at Rory." Wills got up to go get his wife. "You'd best feed Henry before he ransacks Harry's kitchen. Meantime, I'm going to see about taking care of my princess."

--

Rory decided to hide out in one of the empty stalls and curled up under a blanket. It was then that she continued to let herself have a good cry. William was going to hate her now, she was blind, and had failed miserably on her first mission. She was willing to bet that this bungle had probably cost her any chance of going on another mission anytime soon.

Ginger guarded over her mistress by sitting in front of the door to the empty stall. She looked up in surprise when her master walked into the barn, but did not leave her post.

"Hello sweetie. Is your Mum hiding around here somewhere?" Wills reached down to pick up the nearly full-grown kitten in his arms. "I missed you too girl. My word, have you grown." He scratched her behind her ears.

Ginger purred happily in his arms, delighting in being held by her master again, and was certain that seeing her master would put a smile on her mistress's face again.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault that Uncle Max paired you with a bloke that had the intelligence of a garden gnome." Wills looked into the stall and caught sight of Rory huddled under a blanket in the corner.

"You didn't bungle anything up and saved both yours and his skins. It's him that needs a stripe taken off him not you." He opened the door to the stall and walked over to kneel in front of her.

Ginger leaped from his arms onto Rory's lap.

Rory cuddled the cat in her arms. "I'm sorry that I bungled everything for us and now your stuck taking care of me during your first real taste of freedom in months." She buried her face against Gingers fur and continued to sob tears of utter misery.

Wills sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "That's nonsense talk. You didn't bungle anything up." He rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you and it tears me up inside knowing that you got hurt and I wasn't there for you when you needed me. We take care of each other, it's a vow that we made to each other remember?"

Rory let Ginger go, so she could bury her face against the soft cashmere of his sweater. "I hate this Wills. I'm practically helpless like this and it's frustrating as hell!" She grumbled miserably.

"You helpless," Wills kissed the top of her head and cuddled her closer to him. "No way, it's not possible; it's just not in you to just give up on anything and being blind, well, that's just another challenge for you to conquer."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm a fraud. I only act sure of myself, because it's the only way to survive in both our worlds. The truth is when I get hurt or sick I like to whimper and moan just like anyone else." She sniffled miserably.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now let's get you back to our suite and I will hold you while you nap." He rose with her cradled in his arms.

"Can we go riding instead?" She tilted her face up towards his. "I'm blind not an invalid. I like the feel of the wind on my face." She pouted.

"I don't know, Aurora. What did Master Chen say for your Dad to do as soon as he got you home?"

"That I needed my rest, but really William I'm fine." She whimpered. "Not being able to see, I feel caged as it is."

"I know that your freedom has been taken away from you, but that's no reason to risk making your eyes worse by going riding until you're given the okay to do so." Wills let Ginger leap up into Rory's arms and then carried her out of the stall and out of the horse barn. "Don't even think of vanishing either or I promise you the outcome will be you spending the rest of this month at Windsor castle with Grams or at Clarence House, after I go back to Sandhurst. Which I know will make you have to behave until your eyes completely heal."

"This is so bloody unfair!" She glared angrily up at the sky. "I hate being helpless! Do you hear me those of you up there that are having a good chuckle over this!? I know that life is meant to have bumps and bruises along the road, but this is above and beyond any lesson that I needed to learn!" She was so upset with her situation that her temper called up a rain shower.

"Throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to make me change my mind either." Wills continued his way up to the main house then paused right by the guest cottage. "What if we get you settled in somewhere other than our suite?"

"I don't feel like going to Highgrove either."

Rain started gently falling on them, but he ignored it. "I figured as much, besides that's where the press is going to be swarming. So how about the guest cottage right here at Sanctuary?"

"I just need some space from the family, until I can come to terms with my temporary blindness. The guest cottage is a nice quiet spot where they can all know where I am and still allow me the space that I need." Rory liked his idea.

"Then it's settled, I'll get you settled in the guest cottage, and then have Dobby or Kreacher move some of our things in here as well." Wills opened the door to the cottage and got the two of them out of the rain.

"That's a brilliant plan dreamboat, but Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher are currently off doing things of their own, which means that you will have to move some of our stuff here by yourself." She filled him in on some of the things that he had missed while away at training.

"Dobby and Winky got hitched two weeks ago and a delighted Kreacher, who it turns out, is Dobby's grandfather, left on a holiday of his own. Dani is taking after her Daddy a little too well and so they used a binding charm to rein in her and her sisters budding magical abilities. I'm not so sure that it did a lot of good since a storm brews when she's mad. She can still use her link to talk to her parents; in fact all three of them can, and can bring a toy or her bottle to her when she wants them. Hermione joined Puddlemere United and they won yesterday against the Falmouth Falcons 1150 points to 300. The Beaters of the other team didn't fancy getting trounced by Harry and the others, so they sent a bludger at Harry's right arm, after he caught the snitch, and the result was a torn ligament in his right wrist."

Wills set her down on a divan in the bedroom. "The girl's now that's news, but as for the other the twins have found a way to keep Henry and I in the loop. We get The Quibbler early in the morning and after we finish reading it the paper disposes of itself. There was a short bit about Dobby and Winky's wedding, but the humorous bits are done by Kreacher himself. He's doing a column called Kreacher's Travels. Last, I read he was in Loch Ness in Scotland. I imagine it's to reel in new subscribers in the Elf population…"

He stopped rambling when she removed the wet bandages revealing her angry swollen eyelids that she still could not open. "Oh, Baby doll, are you in pain?" Wills sat down on a hassock in front of her, so he could get a closer look at her injury, and cradled her face between his hands.

"My eyes smart a little when I try to open them," She patiently sat there while he gently explored her face with the tips of his fingers. "I must look hideous to the eyes right now. But since I can't see right now all I can do is." She very nearly jumped off the divan when she felt Wills place soft kisses across her injured eyelids.

"I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't thinking. Did I hurt you?" Wills pulled back as if she'd physically slapped him.

"No…you didn't hurt me…it's just…my senses are so acute now and I wasn't…" Her voice trembled and tears of frustration streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, for the love of magic, save yourself a monumental headache and go spend your leave around people who aren't going to act like a startled doe when you touch them!! I mean, all that you did was place feather soft kisses on my face and I go and act like I've been stupefied or something!" She tried to stand up, but Wills had a firm hold on her shoulders and was keeping her right where she was sitting. "Go I tell you! You can come back when I'm me again!"

"Feel better now or do you need to holler at me some more? Nothing you say or do is going to make me go anywhere." Wills was speaking to her as if she were a toddler. "Just because you tarnished your perfect record doesn't mean you aren't my Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth. I hate to burst your bubble, angel. No one, not even our omni powerful family in Avalon, is perfect."

"I KNOW HOW IT WORKS, WILLIAM ARTHUR PHILLIP LOUIS! I GREW UP AROUND ALL OF IT!" Rory screamed at him in frustration. "I JUST NEVER THOUGH IN A MILLION YEARS, THAT THEY WOULD EVER ZERO IN ON ME!"

His eyebrows shot up in response to her assertion of her current situation. "I never knew how much of a snob you can be." He cut her off before she could scream anything at him. "Babe, like it or not, you are as much of a target as the rest of us now, and maybe this is their way of reminding you of that. Everything happens for a reason, sweetie. It just takes time to realize what that will eventually turn out to be."

He once again had her cradled in his arms. "The last thing either of us needs is to catch a chill, so a nice long soothing soak in the tub will do us both a world of good."

"Won't that aggravate the blisters on your feet?" Rory instantly became concerned about his tender feet.

He and Henry both hadn't thought about the consequences about not breaking in their boots, as was suggested two months before entering Sandhurst. The result was the two of them getting severely blistered feet, after the weeklong wilderness and survival exercise.

"My feet are nearly healed and hardly even bother me anymore." He set her down on her feet, so he could turn on the taps for their bath.

It didn't surprise him in the least when vials of potion appeared on the edge of the tub. He just added them to the water. "It taught Henry and me to never procrastinate about breaking in regulation boots."

"You do that and I'll remember to never follow along with situations that end badly." Rory rested her head against his shoulder. She wasn't feeling all that hot again, her head was hurting, and her eyes were sore.

"I second that completely." Wills had her sit on the edge of the tub, left her just long enough to lock the doors to the cottage, and then went to tend to his love.

--

"Where is she?!" Lily wasn't very pleased to find James with Henry in the kitchen eating Marauder sandwiches, instead of tending to their oldest daughter.

James winced in pain, when she grabbed a fist full of his hair, and yanked on it. "Oi Red, easy on the hair! Rory is with Wills in the guest cottage! She's grouchy as hell, but otherwise fine!"

"FINE?! FINE!? OUR DAUGHTER IS BLIND! SHE IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT FINE!" Lily seethed, yanking even harder still on his hair.

"Rory bolted as soon as they arrived. I told Wills the whole situation and he went to go see to his wife! He found her in the horse barn, so the two of them both compromised on retreating to the guest cottage for a while! She doesn't want to be fussed over, because like I said she is ornery as hell! Now let go of my bloody hair!" James reached up and pried her fingers off his hair.

"It's raining what if her bandages get wet?" Lily worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"WHAT IF HER BANDAGES GET WET?! LILY, HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENSE OF PERSPECTIVE?!" He was barely holding his temper in check and that last statement ended what little control that he had. "SHE'LL TAKE THEM OFF AND LET HER EYES BREATH FOR A WHILE, THEN WHEN CHEN GETS HERE HE CAN REBANDAGE THEM, BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL AREN'T MENTALLY ABLE TO DO SO! MY GOD WOMAN IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE THIS BEFORE!! I WAS BLINDED BY THE SAME SHIT OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?!" He roared at her.

Lily, white-faced with her eyes brimming with tears, stared at him as if he had slapped her. "I'm sorry...James..." She bit back a sob. "She's our baby and I hate it that she's suffering..." The first tear spilled down her flushed cheek. "Your eyes felt like they were on fire the first week or so and I cannot bear to see any of my babies in pain!" She found herself being comforted in the arms of her husband.

"Sweetheart, that was nearly nineteen years ago and Chen has mastered even more powerful remedies for this kind of injury. I was there when he was treating her eyes and what he put on them almost completely ended any of her discomfort." James was helpless when Lily cried and he tried his best to reassure her. "She was as I told you grouchy as hell, but not in pain like I was when it happened to me."

"Of course, she wasn't in any pain. I am a Master Healer am I not?" In a flash of blue lightning Chen appeared in the kitchen. "I have taken the guest quarters that remind me of home. Rory is being tended to by William and will return to the manor when she is ready and not before." He narrowed sea green eyes at what James and Henry had been eating and growled. "We will all be eating healthy meals unlike Marauder sandwich."

Henry finished off his chocolate milk shake. "Sorry Master teacher, but while on leave I intend to indulge myself. I get all the healthy meals that I can stomach at Sandhurst."

"One must not undo ones training. So tonight healthy you shall eat." Chen set about making dinner.

"Yeah, right whatever." Henry shrugged his shoulders as if in defeat. "I'm gonna check on the Griffs." He got up, gathered his dishes, put them in the dishwasher, and then beat a hasty retreat out of the kitchen.

"Discipline, that boy is sorely lacking in it." Chen muttered.

"On the contrary master, he's on leave. And that's the last thing on his mind." James settled both him and Lily at the breakfast nook and shared the rest of his sandwich with her.

--

Henry was nearly finished grooming Goldie, when he felt two very familiar arms wrap around his waist, and found himself hugged by them. "Fair warning, my lady…I am a married wizard prince who took a princess fairy witch for a wife." He didn't turn around and continued to groom Goldie.

"A Princess fairy witch is it…Oh my, is she the jealous type?" Dromi purred into his ear.

"Aye that she is my lady and very possessive of my body." He forced himself to finish grooming Goldie, as she continued to play the role of seductress.

"I can see why she would be. You are very well put together." She reached down and playfully patted his derrière.

Henry now finished grooming Goldie, sent her back to her mate with a playful slap on her flank. He then turned around to focus on his own mate. "Hello my beautiful wife." He growled softly.

Dromi wrapped her arms around his neck and beamed up at him. "Hello my hunky husband."

The two of them kissed and savored to feel being in each other's arms again.

"Gods, I missed you." He buried his face in her fragrant fiery red mane of hair. "Dreams just aren't enough." He growled hoarsely and kissed her again.

The two of them vanished from the Hippogriff barn.

--

Harry automatically went about tending to the girls, as his mind continued to dwell on the current situation that had arisen. Hermione's plan while brilliant continued to have one fatal flaw. How did one go about asking an honorable ancient like Chen to set up a meeting with very shady assassins? Uncle Max had no doubt spoken to his grandfather by now and it was only a matter of time before he would arrive and confront him about this latest insane brainstorm of Hermione's. "Your Mummy's plan is brilliant, but I'm afraid that it might not come to be." Harry kissed Dani's foot, as he dressed her in a sleeper.

"My plan is flawless." Hermione was tending to Mia on another changing table.

"Angel, I can't just walk over and ask Master Chen how I go about arranging a meeting with assassins. It wouldn't go over well with Mum, Dad, or Master teacher." Harry chuckled when Dani reached up to grab at his nose. "Yes princess, that's Daddy's nose." He kissed her fingers.

"No I suppose not, so we'll have to speak with Master Teacher alone." Hermione blew raspberries on Mia's tummy. The nearly nine-week-old infant kicked her feet and squealed happily up at her.

Chen appeared in the nursery. "Six hands are sometimes better than four." He walked over to Ally's baby carrier and picked her up in his arms. "Have each of them began to show their various personalities and traits?" He asked when Ally stared intently up at him before zeroing in on the shinny golden fastenings of his tunic.

"They may look identical, but they are very much their own individual persons. Mia takes after me, she's the content one, and hardly gives us any trouble at all. Ally also takes more after me than Harry; she tends to be the watcher and is a very good baby, who hardly fusses at all. Dani takes after her father in many ways, so much so we had Merlin perform the _Magus Modestus_ charm on her. She is the most high-strung of the three and tends to demand the most attention." Hermione took on answering the question.

"Gee, thanks honey. I was beginning to think that all I did was lend a hand in their creation. It's nice to know that at least one of them takes after me." Harry decided that a little bit of correcting was in order.

"I would like to point out that Mia and Ally are very patient babies, a trait that they got from me." Harry walked over to Chen switching Ally for Dani, so he could get her ready for bed. "Dani is the only one so far that is showing off her magic. She brings her bottle or pacifier to her or her sisters. She can communicate quite well using her link to us. She has called up a storm or two and tends to be the hotter tempered of the three. It's a bit frightening to think that she can still do all of that with her magic binded, but other than that she is a very well-behaved baby."

"Harry, I wasn't saying anything to get you riled up. I was merely answering Master Teacher's question." Hermione tried to soothe his ruffled fur.

"I can solve this little argument with these words. The three of them take after you both equally. This little one just wishes to spread her wings. This shouldn't be a surprise, because Danielle has always seemed the strongest of the three." Chen conjured a colorful stuffed dragon for her to cuddle and Dani instantly fell in love with her new toy.

"From your mouth to her ears..." Harry muttered, as he got Ally ready for bed. "Daddy loves each of you for whom you are and it doesn't matter who got what from whom." Harry kissed Ally's feet.

Hermione put Mia down in her crib for the night then turned to focus on Harry. "You are acting like a child." She chided.

Harry carried Ally over to her crib and got her settled for the night. "Night princess sleep tight. I love you." He kissed her on her downy cap of reddish brown curls and then did the same with Mia.

Chen stood up with a sleeping Dani in his arms and handed her to Harry. "Just be proud of your offspring and let whatever else pass through you like the wind through the trees." He gave Harry some sound advice then conjured two more dragons for Ally and Mia to cuddle.

Harry nodded, but didn't say a word as he put Dani down for the night. "Sleep tight munchkin. I love you." He crooned softly before kissing her good night as he had with her sisters. "Master Chen, let's you and I go have a chat. There's something that I want to run by you." He growled softly as not to awaken the girls.

"I came up here to tell you both that dinner was ready. Our talk will have to wait until after we eat." Chen vanished from the nursery.

--

"Harry…" Hermione knew that he was upset over what she had said and wanted to make things right with him.

Harry on the other hand wasn't having any of it. "Just don't Hermione. I'm not happy with you right now." He narrowed his eyes to slits.

:I have half a mind to personally deal with this current situation head on. While you stay here tending to what you honestly believe to be your precious copies and my little misfit!: He used their link to let her know how hurt and angry he was by her words and then vanished.

:Now Harry, don't be that way, you know that I didn't mean it like that.: Hermione went after him.

:Save it Hermione! I know damn well that you meant what you said! Ally and Mia are the good babies and so take after you! Dani is what?! The misfit of the three for taking after me! Thanks a lot! Just so you know, since it has completely passed your attention, Dani is just as good a baby as her sisters. The two of them demand just as much attention as she does! I can't believe that you have them all in categories! The content one, the watcher, and my favorite the demanding one!: Harry decided to block her completely out for a while and focused on dinner.

"This looks delicious, Master Chen." He took his seat at the dinner table.

"Why thank you, young one." Chen bent to growl something in his ear. "She's just envious because Dani has taken more to you as well as after you. Now clear all of that temper out of your mind. If you cannot then take a run and then come back and eat dinner."

Lily could tell that Harry was in a temper, saw the way Hermione reluctantly took a seat at the table, and figured the two of them had rowed about something. "Your father is chatting with your grandfather about something and will join us in a few minutes."

"When did Gramps arrive?" Harry frowned.

"Just before you sat down for dinner and Mum went up to peek in on the twins and the girls. I just finished feeding the twins' dinner."

"It must be nice to be a Mum and be able to love your children equally, but then you're a pro at it aren't you." Harry commented softly.

"Harry, all Mothers love their children equally and it matters not if they're first time mothers." Lily could see that this must have something to do with why he was in a temper, because Hermione's face instantly flushed crimson in response to his comment to her, and refused to look up at anyone at the table. "Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know. You see I learned the hard way from Aunt Petunia and I never believed in a million years that I would hear those words of favoritism coming out of my own wife's mouth. I will not tolerate having any of our girls treated differently, because one happens to be showing their gifts earlier than her sisters are!" Harry glared accusingly at Hermione.

"Harry, that's not true, both of you loves the triplets equally. You must have heard wrong." Lily couldn't believe what he was accusing Hermione of; it had to be a misunderstanding.

"Ask her yourself!" Harry got up from the table. "You know what! I don't think that I can stomach eating dinner with her! I don't even know who she is right now! She certainly isn't the woman I married or have been best friends with since we were kids!" He was so furious that all the drinking glasses on the table shattered. "_Reparo_!" The glasses were back in perfect condition and he was gone.

"Hermione, what on earth did you say?" Lily got up and walked over to where she was still silently staring down at her empty plate.

She looked up at Lily, eyes brimming with tears. "I said that Ally was the content one and hardly gives us any trouble. Mia was the watcher, a very good baby who hardly fusses at all, and that they both took after me. That Dani takes after her father in so many ways, so much that we had to have her magic bound by the _Magus Modestus_ charm. I also said that she is high strung and demands the most attention out of the three of them." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh goddess, it does sound like I resent one of my own babies…" She burst into tears.

"Hermione, we know that isn't true." Anna stood in the archway that led into the dining room. "You both love the girls equally." She went over to sit beside her.

"If that's true then why did I say that about Danielle? I'm a horrible mother! I resent my own daughter!" She was crying even harder now.

"No honey you don't, but I think you do resent the bond that is between Harry and Dani. You just hadn't realized it yet." Lily now had an idea as to what had happened and could hopefully fix it.

"Harry shares this untouchable bond with all three of the girls, but especially with Dani. Ally and Mia both love me, but I think Dani resents me somehow…" Hermione sobbed miserably. "She adores her father, but lately she only wants him to tend to her, and puts up a fuss near me!"

The monitor on the wall activated and a visual of the nursery appeared on the screen. It was clear by the wails coming from the speaker that one of the girls wasn't very happy.

Hermione instantly knew which one of her girls was miserable and it was Dani. "Something is wrong with Dani. She doesn't cry like that." Hermione vanished from her seat.

"Sounds to me like she's cutting her first tooth," James and his father stood in the archway. "Why's Junior so upset and where did he go off to?"

"He and Hermione had a misunderstanding of words about the girls." Lily sighed.

"What did she do? Single out two as her favorites and then snub the other…" Lily nodded and James swore under his breath. "No wonder Junior reacted that way, it must have brought back not so happy memories of his years with Petunia and the rest of that lot."

"In that case it's going to take a while for him to cool down." Stephen sighed. "So Chen, did Harry tell you about their latest brainstorm?"

"Not yet, but we were going to talk after dinner." Chen arched one silver brow at them. "Is it something that I won't approve of?"

"Have a seat old friend and I'll tell you about what their current plan of dealing with the ones that hurt Rory is." Stephen took a seat, as did James.

"Yes, do tell I am intrigued as to what the two of them thought up in less than a day's time." Chen smirked.

--

Hermione picked up her daughter and instantly knew that something wasn't right, her cheeks were flushed, and she looked miserable.

"Oh sweetie, you're burning up." Hermione felt her forehead and fought back the urge not to panic. The girls never so much as got the sniffles or colic, so this was a first for her. "Don't worry baby. Mama is here and she is going to make it all better I promise." She carried her into the bedroom, so she could get the baby thermometer from the bathroom.

Dani was miserable it felt like her mouth was on fire and she was hot. :I hurt.: She whimpered using her link to her mother.

"Oh baby. I wish that you could tell Mama what hurts." Hermione took her temperature the digital reading was a hundred and two. She barely fought off the urge to panic, her baby was hurting and burning up. "It's just you and me right now. You see your Daddy isn't speaking to me right now and went off to brood."

:Mouth hurts Mama. I's hot too.: Dani had the intelligence of both her parents and the ability to analyze things in her head, so it was easier for her to understand what it was her mother was asking.

Hermione gently stuck her finger in Dani's mouth and sure enough, she could feel the beginnings of a tooth trying to emerge from her gum. "You're cutting your first tooth. No wonder you've been so moody. Cutting teeth usually causes a baby to spike a high fever, so that explains that as well." Now that she knew what was wrong the bulk of her fears vanished and she could focus on what Dani needed.

She left the bathroom so she could use the intercom to talk to everyone in the dining room. "Dani is spiking a fever of a hundred and two and she's getting a tooth."

"I'll send up an Ever Freezing Teether and something to take down her fever." Lily answered back. "Meantime, just let her gum on a cool washcloth while you rock her in the rocker." She glanced over at Harry standing in the archway, but he motioned for her not to tell Hermione that he was back.

"Thanks Mum, I'll do that." Hermione had Dani cuddled against her shoulder.

"Kitten, you should pat yourself on the back for handling this so calmly, usually first time Mum's panic when their baby spikes their first fever." Stephen commended her for keeping calm.

"Yes, Hermione, you are doing a wonderful job with the girls." Anna seconded her husbands comment.

"Yes, sweetie, you're doing great." James echoed.

"Well, done young one." Chen smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I had to force myself not to panic. I thank Mab for Dani's ability to link with Harry and me. She told me what was wrong." Hermione conjured an icy cool cloth and Dani eagerly began to gum it with her mouth.

"Did someone order Ever Freezing Teethers and some fever medicine?" Harry appeared beside her with the items in question in his hand. "Go ahead and have dinner. We'll eat as soon as we get our baby settled again." He told the others.

"We'll do that, but your grandmother and I are staying over. That way we'll eventually be able to have a talk about your latest brainstorm and how insane it is." Stephen growled.

"Well, there's always plenty of room at Sanctuary, so of course you're welcome to stay. Now as for the other, we'll talk about it later." Harry shut off the intercom and turned to focus on his girls.

"Wills, after Rory kicked him out of the guest cottage to deal with me, swore at me for five minutes about how asinine I was being over what was clearly a misunderstanding, and then kicked me back into play." He took away the cool cloth, so he could feed Dani the fever medicine.

Dani wasn't at all pleased the thing numbing her mouth had been taken away, so she angrily spit out the potion that her father was trying to get her to take. The result was staining her father's sweater with the shocking pink colored potion. :Yuck no want that!: Dani growled using her link and howled in outrage when he tried to do it again.

"It might not taste yummy, but you need it to feel better." Hermione crooned down at their very unhappy baby girl when she spit it all over Harry again.

"Now I know why Mum gave me more than one vial of the potion, this is gonna take a few tries." Harry finally managed to get her to swallow the potion after the fourth try. "There's a good girl and now you may have something to soothe those sore gums of yours." He kissed her on her head.

"Here munchkin, this should make it feel better." Hermione let her gum on the teether.

As if on cue, Ally awoke, just as miserable as her sister was. "This is gonna be a long night." Harry went to see to Ally.

"All three of them teething at once," Hermione carried Dani back into the nursery, so she could rocker her.

Harry set the medicine and other teethers on the changing table, so he could tend to Ally. "Come here angel. Does your mouth hurt and is it making you hot and miserable?" He picked her up in his arms, his mouth hurt, so he knew what the problem was, she too was teething. "Let's see if you'll take the medicine better than your sister." Harry gave Ally the medicine and this time it didn't end up spit all over him. "That's a good girl now here is something that might just make your mouth feel all better." He let her try out gumming the teether and her cries softened to a whimper.

Hermione had Dani asleep against her shoulder. "I think that potion soothes their mouth as well." She whispered softly.

"That's good to know because it looks like Mia is teething too." Harry sighed. "I thank my first-grandparents that we have Wizarding medicine to rely on and not traditional Muggle remedies or we would be pulling out our hair."

Hermione had Dani settled in her crib and was tending to Mia. "No we have each other and that's enough to see us through anything." Hermione smiled.

"That's right, sweets, there is nothing the two of us can't handle together." Harry smiled at her.

--

Chapter 11

The deal

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	11. The Deal

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 11

The Deal

* * *

Hermione found that Dani wasn't in the mood to sleep, so she got her settled in her baby-sling, let her happily gum on the teether, while her sisters settled back to dreamland. "Looks like our Dani wishes to stay with us for the time being." She smiled at Harry.

"Looks to me like she wants to cuddle with her Mum," Harry glanced over at her and grinned, as he double-checked on Ally and Mia before they left the nursery.

"Harry, about what I said earlier…" She started to apologize, but he leaned over and kissed her silent.

"I'm stressed out over this latest situation that we have to deal with. I never left the manor. I just decided to brood in the shadows for a while, so I heard everything that you told Mum." He growled softly against her mouth kissing her again.

Dani was being squished and wasn't happy about it. :No squish Dani.:

Harry grinned down at their daughter and then bent down to kiss her on the nose. "Sorry munchkin. Daddy just loves kissing your Mummy."

"And Mummy loves it when your Daddy kisses her." Hermione sighed happily.

:'Kay buts no squish Dani.: Dani gave them both a look.

"Got it, munchkin. No squishing Princess Dani." Harry chuckled.

"You're right she does have some of me in her doesn't she." Hermione smirked, as they walked down the staircase.

"Yes, sweetheart, she has an ample part of each of us." Harry nodded.

"Daddy and the others are in the study." Dromi was sitting on the sofa in the Common room and Henry was setting up a projector screen.

"You two okay now?" Henry arched a brow at the two of them.

"Yeah, we're back on track now." Harry nodded.

"That's good. Wills is in the kitchen getting snacks. We're gonna watch home movies." Henry went back to setting up the HD projector and hooking that up with the DVD player.

"Where's Rory?"

"Rory's getting tended to by Mum and Gran," Dromi cuddled Mage and Ginger on her lap.

Crooks and Pepper were curled on their pillow by the fire and the pups were snoozing on the LuvSac.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to sit and watch home movies?"

"Relax Ducky, it was her idea." Wills came back in with a tray loaded with snacks. "She doesn't mind that she can't see the screen, because she's already seen it before." He set the tray down on the coffee table.

"The two of you are wanted in the study, so I will take this little munchkin and watch her while you face the lions in your den." Wills was dying to cuddle one of the girls for a while.

"She's a might grouchy tonight because she's cutting her first tooth, so I don't really know if she wants to leave me or not." Hermione didn't want to hurt Wills feelings, but she didn't wish to be away from her daughter either.

"She's partial to her Mum at the moment that's why she's in the sling." Harry also didn't wish to hurt his feelings either.

Dani recognized her Uncle by his smile and gentle blue eyes, but she still wanted her Mummy. :Want Mama!:. She stared up at him all the while gumming on the teether.

"Did you just hear that?" Wills stared at Henry and Dromi then down at Dani.

"She wants her Mummy." Henry nodded.

"She wants Hermione and no one else right now; like I said it's the reason why she's in the sling." Harry smirked.

"That's a new one, usually she only chats like that with Harry and Hermione." Dromi was sorting through a stack of DVD's.

"Well, our Dani is always trying to out do herself and her father." Hermione cooed down at her daughter. "Aren't you munchkin?"

"I promise that you'll be able to watch them while you're on leave, but right now her sisters are settled in the nursery and Dani wants her mama." Harry placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He can watch them on the screen." Rory was standing in the archway. "It's a good thing that I know this place by heart. There was no way that I was gonna be stuck in bed for the rest of the evening. So, I left Mum and Gran while they were in the sitting room discussing next weekend."

"You excelled in the training when we had to do things blindfolded, so I've no doubt that you'll be able to go about your day as usual." Harry walked over and hugged his sister.

"Yes, well, I didn't know that it was gonna come in handy someday." She hugged him back. "You really do need to learn when to not take things so literally. Hermione is new at this parenting thing and so are you, so try to give each other a little slack okay."

"Yeah, okay, I'll try and work on that, but now that your sight impaired you have to learn to rely on others to help you." Harry lectured right back at her.

"Touché, baby brat, I'll work on that." She grinned.

"Your presence is requested in the study." Stephen growled from behind them.

Harry could tell that his gramps wasn't too pleased about his strategy to deal with the Asian Dark wizards. He had this you-aren't-going-to-convince-me look in his cool violet-blue eyes. "You have to be nice to us, Hermione has Dani." Harry pointed to the nine-week-old in the sling that was settled across Hermione's chest.

"Let them watch Dani while we have our chat."

"You must have missed what she said a minute ago. She wants her Mummy right now." Wills walked over to where Rory, Stephen, and Harry were standing.

"Dani is nine-weeks-old she can't talk yet. Try another more believable excuse." Stephen narrowed his eyes at him.

"He means that she spoke her wishes in our minds, not aloud like we're speaking now." Hermione walked over to join them. "She's teething and she wants me, so the three of us are a package deal."

"Like I said we have Dani, so you have to be nice to us." Harry smirked.

"I heard her now let's go." Stephen grumbled.

"Enjoy the home movies." Harry put his arm around Hermione and led her out of the room, but not before addressing the others. "We have to listen while they use civilized words to tell us how insane our plan is."

"Oh, don't worry, baby brother, we plan to enjoy catching up on what we've missed." Wills grinned.

* * *

Harry calmly walked into the study, sat down on the couch, and settled Hermione in his arms. "We're ready to hear your reasons why you don't think our plan will work, but seeing as Dani is currently attached to Hermione you have to be nice to us."

"Son, it's not like you to use innocents as a shield, so why start now with your daughter." James frowned.

"She's not a shield, Dad." Harry narrowed his eyes at his father. "Dani wishes to be with her Mum, it's as simple as that."

"Your plan is insanity times ten. We do not hire assassins and place them on a monthly retainer. It's just not done. Assassins are Dark wizards and should be treated as such. I see no reason why that should change." Stephen sat down across from them.

"My plan is brilliant. They didn't choose sides during the Voldemort conflict and remained neutral. They only perform dark deeds when someone comes up with the fee that they demand for their services. If we provide said fee for them on a monthly basis, then none of our at large Dark wizards, witches, or Deatheaters can hire them to come after us. It is just simple logic. They don't wish to tangle with Harry or any of you and this is a way for them to avoid that." Hermione spelled out her plan for them.

"Kitten, it's a bit more complex than that. I've tangled with one who was sent after Uncle Albus and they aren't nice by any means of the word. I seriously doubt if they're law-abiding citizens either. I do know that when defeated they will take their own lives. Xian Rai was a formidable opponent. He didn't like being bested and used the same device on me. It didn't really hinder my fighting, seeing as I'm good at fighting with my eyes blindfolded, and I bested him. I was about to stun him and drag him off to headquarters, but he took out his sword and ran himself through instead. The strange thing was that there wasn't all that much blood, his body turned into lightning like energy, and then he was just gone." James was pacing in front of the fireplace. "I'm with Dad, hiring these blokes really isn't a good idea."

"The time for assassins has ended. It is a different era now, so Hermione's idea does have some merit to it. If you try to take them into custody you would be sending countless Aurors to certain doom. Where as many of them are ordinary wizards, one is not..." Chen finally spoke.

Merlin appeared in the study and sat down next to Harry. "There is no way I'm going to miss this." He locked eyes with Chen. "Go on old friend, it's not like you have any choice anymore."

"I am aware of that, Merlin." Chen's eyes narrowed to slits, as he growled at him. "There is no need for you to gloat."

"Look at it this way, you have done what most of us never achieved. You managed to live among them without any incidents. Your generations are just as grand as mine are, only one of mine took the dark path, but then that was a mistake brought on by Morgana's evil scheme. It's just that one of yours craved power more than he did his heritage and turned it into a profitable business for a few generations." Merlin knew that Chen would rather sacrifice a limb than admit that he had failed with some of his clan. "There is hope for his son, even if it wasn't so for his father."

"Xian betrayed all that he was by becoming what I despised. I shed no tears that he ended his life fighting who was at the time my finest student. Kane may be able to change his ways, but the others will not." Chen sighed, "Even Kane will not like being leashed, but he has honor, and will not break the code of honor that he cherishes more than his own life."

"Now wait just a minute, are you saying that you're…" Harry stared at Chen in disbelief and then at Merlin who nodded. "All of this time when you've growled about his ancient ancestor Raden… it's been him all along…unreal… no wonder you have endless energy…endless knowledge."

"Did you honestly think that I would allow just anyone to train you regardless of Stephen's wishes or even your father's? He only trains a handful of students every generation and only those that he has watched as they have grown." Merlin conjured a plushy unicorn for Dani to cuddle. "Our mission, no matter how we may clash with one another, is the same. We both wish for magic and the traditions that go along with it be taught to those who show promise, so that they can one day teach the next generation and so forth."

"I've always been taught to do as I've been told and I've carried that line of thinking with me during any kind of training with any of you. I've never sat down and thought about your reasons for training any of us." Harry was seeing two of his most respected mentors in a new light. "I'm humbled that you thought any of us worthy of such an honor. You saw potential in all of our rule breaking and during Draco's dark times, when most would've just thought us rebels, and him as the dark seed of his father.

"I saw a leader who was doing everything that he could to survive and who was willing to risk or even sacrifice his life in order to make sure that his friends and the ones he loved were safe. You have done so since you were eleven. You protected Hermione at the tender age of less than a year, from who you knew instinctively was a bad person, during a play date while your parents were distracted. You showed promise from birth and never once did you disappoint any of us." Chen perched himself on the edge of the sofa and looked at the two of them. "Hermione was also very gifted and once you were reunited with her there was nothing that you couldn't accomplish. She gave you the confidence or guidance that you needed, where as Ronald provided the balance between the two of you. Draco has never been happy and was always in fear of what his father would do to him if he did not fall in line. He did not mind the spoils of being a Malfoy, but he did mind the consequences. Ginny helped things along as well. After his father died and he saw how his mother truly felt about him, a part of him knew that there had to be something better and took a leap of faith. The result of all of this is who all of you are today."

"I'm honored that you had all that confidence in us, because half the time we were just barely getting out of our dodgy situations by our skins." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He had a flash of memory where when he was very small in a playpen with Hermione and making a bad man with silver hair and grey eyes fly back on his rump and that was just with a wave of his pudgy little fist. He had scared Hermione and it had angered him a lot.

"The man was Lucius Malfoy by the way. I shook my tiny fist at him for scaring Hermione, and that sent him flying several feet onto his arse. Dad was there almost instantly, but there was a loud bang noise, and Lucius was gone." Harry explained what he remembered to them.

"He was trying to take you away. I didn't wish it to happen, so I started crying to get everyone to come." Hermione also remembered that day when they were little. "I was nearly two, so I knew that he wasn't supposed to be there, and that our parents would come when I started crying."

"Lucius was trying to kidnap Harry and you both botched the plan just like a team even then?" James shook his head in astonishment. "I heard the sound of someone Disapparating, but I didn't catch who it was."

"Harry is mine and I didn't wish to share him with another person, let alone have some bad man take him away." Hermione growled. "I was older and had to protect him, but he was more than capable of protecting the two of us."

"And I always will be, but a little back up never hurts." Harry kissed her on the top of her head.

"Your plan is viable and they are aware that your wealth has no bounds. Kane is the youngest of them, but also the strongest therefore he leads and they follow. I will send them the request by ancient traditional means and he will answer in no more than a day's time. It is time that the Ancient One came out of seclusion and this is a good cause to sanction." Chen vanished from the room.

"I'll be watching if you need me." Merlin vanished.

"Peace is worth any number of galleons." Harry locked eyes with both his father and then his grandfather.

"Yes, but is that what they want and how long will a deal like this last?" Stephen frowned.

"If they falter I'll take them down myself with Draco and Logan as my backup. Either way peace is going to prevail."

"You promised me that you wouldn't take any missions until the girls were older." Hermione tipped up her chin, so that she could glare at him. "I expect you to keep that promise."

"I intend to keep my promise, but it's a given that eventually I'm gonna have to go back to work and that means missions every once and a while. Just like you're gonna want to continue your Healer training under Lucy's guidance." Harry reminded her.

"The girls need me. They come first before my career." Hermione countered coolly.

"No one is saying otherwise, sweetheart. Eventually, we're gonna be able to have longer periods or certain days when either you or I can go to work while the other is watching the girls. You know that way; we share equally in the responsibility." Harry tamped down his frustration over this latest change of heart on Hermione's part. "We can easily raise our kids and continue on with our dreams, it is possible you know."

"Time out you two. You can discuss this again when the girls are a year and walking on their own." James knew that their bantering was pointless, so he decided to end their tiff for them before anyone said anything that they regretted for the second time that evening.

"James is right. The girls are two-months-old and neither of you need to get into this right now. Oh, before I forget ,when you do return to active duty your dad and Uncle Sirius will be the new Co-Heads of the UK's Auror division. We moved that division and the Hit wizard's from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Stephen proudly announced James promotion. "We now have a separate police force to handle the minor cases of law breaking and turned the other into a more modern section of keeping the peace."

"Dad, I only agreed to think about it. I'll need to run it by Lily first, before I agree to anything." James hadn't wished for Harry to know about this yet. The last thing he wanted was to go rounds with his son. "It would have to be under mine and Padfoot's terms and our schedule revolves around our families."

"You know on the other hand, raising the girls would be just as rewarding. There's also my writing and being HBP will keep me busy." Harry wasn't the least bit thrilled that his father was gonna be his boss. "I can focus on my Quidditch career as well."

"I told you he wasn't gonna go for this." James glared at his father.

"He has no say in the matter. You and Sirius are as qualified as Maxwell and Harley. The council asked me to appoint two Hit wizards to head up the UK's Aurora division. I as Minister of Magic chose the two of you." Stephen ignored Harry's remarks on the matter as well as his glares.

"Not to be rude about this or anything, but doesn't that make the two of them deskbound? You're grounding them from active duty and making them figure heads are you not?" Hermione arched a brow at Stephen.

"The two of them earned this promotion and it's what the new division needs. Sirius and James were an unbeatable team and they accomplished more in a few years than many do in their entire careers." Stephen wasn't pleased with either of their attitudes towards his decision to promote James.

"Yeah Gramps, we've heard all about how Dad and Uncle Sirius are legends and everything. Forgive me if I'm having some problems thinking of my father, who is already able to order me about, as my new boss." Harry's voice just oozed with sarcasm. "There wouldn't be much downtime now would there, seeing as we both live in Sanctuary…"

He changed his tune when he saw the way his father was glaring at him and added hastily. "It would just take some getting used to, is all that I'm saying."

"What Harry is trying to say and blundering badly, is that he has no doubt that both Dad and Uncle Sirius are more than qualified for the position, but he fears that they might take advantage of all that power over him." Hermione tried her best to defuse the situation before James and Harry went rounds with each other "Thereby making his life a lot more challenging than he would like."

"Junior actually having to listen to me and follow my orders is one of the perks that make this promotion choice, but I still have to talk to Lily about it. She'll no doubt give her approval, after I fill her in on Junior's attitude towards the whole idea." James walked over and glared down at his son. "I see Dad's point entirely now. You really do need someone who can rein you in and make you obey the chain of command."

"The council specifically requested two wizards, who could check the new rookies. If they go off on their own accord, as has been one in particulars custom since arriving at Hogwarts for his first year. My response to them was who better than his uncle and my son his father." Stephen thought that Harry's attitude needed a little adjusting, so he chose brutal honesty and let him know how the council was feeling towards him. "They unanimously agreed to my solution. You see many are still feeling guilt over unjustly throwing Sirius in Azkaban and they see this as a way to make amends for that grievous error in judgment."

"If that's how they feel then the next time some omni powerful jerk rears its ugly head the council can tangle with it!" Harry couldn't believe the audacity of the council and tamped down the urge to go tell them where they could go in person.

"In case any of them or you needs reminding then I'll go over my reasons for being such a rule breaker during my time in school! I was being hunted by Voldemort and was trying my damnedest to survive! No you know what screw them and screw you! I quit!" Harry thought he was gonna have the last laugh, but he was sorely mistaken. "I'll just focus on writing books, raising my family, being HBP, and my Quidditch career!"

"You can't quit, son. You really do need to read everything before signing your signature on anything. This is our world's version of the armed forces, only it's no retirement until you're unable to perform your duties." James smirked when Harry started to swear in Parseltounge. "You are obviously in perfect mental and physical health. I'm afraid that isn't an option for you."

"Harry James! Do not swear in front of Dani!" Hermione glared up at him. "I told you that you needed to read the contract, but no you were too psyched up after having passed your trials and signed them right there on the spot."

:Dada that not nice! Bad Dada!: Dani opened her eyes to glare up at her father.

"Well I'll be…So she's talking to everyone using her mind now." Stephen chuckled.

"So it seems and this one knows what Daddy is saying." James was highly amused by this turn of events.

"Sorry princess, but Daddy felt cornered and forgot himself for a minute there." Harry apologized to his daughter and then decided that enough was enough the conversation was over.

"Here's the deal and there is no negotiation. I remain free until all three of my girls are walking, potty trained, and well into speaking their first sentences! Now if you'll excuse us Hermione and I are gonna get something to eat." That said they were gone.

"At this rate it's gonna be before the girls turn one and a half." James conjured the two of them two shots of fire whiskey and handed one to his father.

"Uncle Albus really wasn't joshing me when he said that Harry was naïve in the customs, by-laws, and the ways that we run our world." Stephen took the shot glass from his son.

"Evidently not, but then he was trying to focus on staying alive and saving all of you from Voldemort, so we'll let that one slide." James downed his drink.

"I'll have to have Anna rectify that. She wants an excuse to spend more time with him." Stephen also downed his drink and then the two of them started to discuss a deal that would rectify the current situation with the wizards who were soon to arrive in answer to Chen's summons.

* * *

Wills had just finished looking in on the girls when Harry and Hermione rejoined them in the Common Room. "So is everything alright now?" He looked over at them. "I just checked on the girls and they're still sleeping."

"Thanks big brother." Harry got Hermione settled on the other couch. "You just relax here. I'm gonna fix Dani her bottle and get us some dinner." He kissed Hermione and then placed a kiss on Dani's head before leaving the room.

"Well?" They all looked over at Hermione.

"Well what?" Hermione yawned it had been a long day and she was tired.

"What happened in the study?" Henry rolled his eyes at her in exasperation. "C'mon, fess up, inquiring minds wanna know."

"Oh that, sorry can't tell you about it. You see it's what is called need to know information." Seeing as Dani was contently snoozing in her arms Hermione closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Katherine Aurora was hurt. I bloody well demand to know what's to become of her attackers." Wills grumbled.

"Sorry, my hands are tied. This is Wizarding World military business, so I really can't tell you anything." She opened one eye to look at him.

"What did you just say?" William's brow furrowed even more and his eyes darkened to sapphire. "Did you just say military?"

"Oh honestly, William, you can't tell me that after nearly two months at Sandhurst that you still don't know what chain of command is or need to know information! The Aurors/ Hit Wizards are our version of the military. In fact, once you sign your name on the contract you're basically theirs for a lifetime. I mean that is until they deem you unable to do the job and then you can retire. I would think that in Rory's case she'd be allowed to retire as soon as you get out of the armed forces. It's only logical seeing as the two of you will have to focus on a royal wedding and the path that leads up to you both becoming King and Queen of England." She went back to trying to rest.

"I read that on the contract, but I thought it was just there to weed out the serious from the curious applicants." Rory found herself cuddled even closer by Wills.

"So did I, but evidently our by-laws and contracts only get overhauled every other century or so." Harry appeared beside Hermione with a tray and set it down on the hassock.

"Yummy food," Hermione opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I'll take her while you eat." Harry settled the sling around him, so that she could eat some dinner.

"Thanks Wolfe. I'm famished."

"Anything for my princess," Harry blew her a kiss then looked down at Dani still fast asleep. "Now to fill all of you in on what I'm sure my angel wouldn't dare divulge. Master Chen is Raden, Kane Rai is his many-great-grandson, and Master Chen only trains a handful of students every generation. The plan is to pay them to not hurt people or break anymore Wizarding laws. If that doesn't work we do things the hard way. Master teacher is working on arranging a meeting with them now. Dad and Uncle Sirius are gonna head up the UK's Auror division. I'm stuck in it for eternity, the council sees me as too much of a loose cannon, and Dad and Gramps are pretty much in complete agreement with them." Harry settled himself in one of the overstuffed recliners. "Oh and Hermione has decided to give up her dream of becoming a Healer, so that she can raise our kids."

"I will focus on my career when they are walking, potty trained, and well into talking their first sentences." Hermione echoed his own declaration back at Harry. "I'm still studying under Mum, Grams, and Lucy, so I can go for my certification then."

"It's a deal." Harry grinned. "That's my Mione she always keeps me on my toes."

"Mione? You haven't called her that since you were in diapers." Wills grinned.

"Oh really, well, in that case that's what I'll call her from now on." Harry liked saying that more than he liked calling her by her full name, it seemed more right somehow.

"Only my lion can call me that, anyone else gets jinxed, unless they happen to be toddlers and are learning how to speak." Hermione liked him calling her that; it was as if they somehow had come full circle.

* * *

The monitor on the wall that was tuned into the nursery activated and alerted them that Dani's sisters were awake and fussing.

"We've got it." Wills and Henry said at the same time.

"I've got three bottles already prepared, so just bring them down here with all of us." Harry was beginning to feel drained and his injured limb was starting to sing at him by throbbing in pain.

The boys went off to see to their nieces.

"You need your medicine and to get your arm treated." Dromi got up from the couch.

"I'm kind of occupied at the moment, so it's gonna have to wait."

"Well, you might be, but I certainly am not. You're not fooling me little brother. I know that your arm is bothering you, so just sit tight I will be right back." Dromi left the room to go get her Healers bag and his medicine.

"Getting certified as a Healer has really given Dromi a power trip hasn't it."

"She's just worried about you and you know it. Besides she's mastered all of Master Chen's healing techniques." Rory got up from the couch and within moments had Dani still snoozing in her sling cuddled against her. "Cuddling my niece is good medicine." She went back to curl up on the couch.

:Love 'tant Rory.: Dani adored her aunt. :I get tooth.:

"I love you too, munchkin. Yes, I heard about your new tooth and I'm sorry that your mouth hurts." Rory cooed down at her. "She seems to like to chat now doesn't she?"

"She scolded Harry in the study for swearing in Parselmouth. She told him that what he was saying wasn't nice and then called him a bad Dada." Hermione smirked. "She's been quite the chatter box today."

Dromi appeared next to the recliner that Harry was sitting in. "Take your potions like a good little brother and I'll give you an Everlasting Lolly." She handed him various vials of potions to drink and he obediently drank them. She produced an Everlasting Lolly for him and stuck it in his mouth. "There's a good boy, now lie still while I treat your arm."

"You really are bossy you know that." Harry reluctantly tried to relax while she treated his arm.

"Will you relax, I know what I'm doing." Dromi went about setting placing the needles on his wrist and arm.

"Little brother is a wuss when it comes to being treated when he gets hurt." Rory smirked.

"I am not a wuss. I'm just wary of needles, but I trust my sister with my life, so healing me with Master Teacher's methods is…" He inhaled sharply when searing heat shot up his arm. "…fine with me." He gritted his teeth as the heat intensified even more. "What are you trying to do Andromeda sear my lower arm off my body?"

"You tore the muscle this time, so a different variety of herbs is needed in order to excel the healing in your arm." Dromi added another herb to the needles and that added more heat to the fire on his arm.

"I was injured by a sore loser. I didn't cause this injury. It was done deliberately to me. I do not thrive on getting hurt…" Harry closed his eyes and began to chant something under his breath anything to keep his mind off the searing heat occurring on his arm.

:Dada gots owie.: Dani whimpered.

"It's okay princess. Daddy is getting his owie fixed just like your teether helped your teeth." Harry reassured his daughter.

:'tant Romi make all better?: Dani asked.

"Yes munchkin, this will make your daddy all better, but it takes time." Dromi smiled.

:Dani loves 'Tant Romi too.: Dani liked her answer.

"I love you too, sweetie." Dromi adored her niece and it amazed her how much at two months that this little one understood.

Hermione got up and went over to cuddle in Harry's lap. "Its okay lion just focus on me and not on your arm." She placed kisses all over his face.

:I hungry.: Dani whimpered and in less than a minute Rory was holding the bottle in her hands.

"Now that's what I call using your head." Henry had Ally in his arms.

"Well do you really blame her?" Wills had Mia in his arms. "Dromi is treating Harry's arm and Hermione's distracting Harry."

"I don't mind. I love taking care of the girls." Rory was feeding Dani her bottle.

Ally and Mia decided that it couldn't hurt anything to bring their bottles to them, so they followed Dani's lead. They didn't try any of the other magic that Dani did because their momma didn't like it when Dani performed magic like that.

"Looks like these two are following their sister's lead." Henry was also holding a bottle in his hand.

"I think they know that this won't cause their Mama to start panicking." Wills sat down next to Rory, so that he could feed Mia her bottle.

"The only thing that flusters my Mione is when Dani calls up a storm, anything else is fine." Harry broke off the kiss, so that he could talk with them.

"That's because it always ends up making her upset. She doesn't like storms, but her temper triggers them, and she's too young to control her magic." Hermione sighed. "So, our other two have finally decided to spread their wings a bit have they?"

"Well, if it works for their sister then it's good for them as well." Harry grinned. "I think they're wary of trying anything else, because of how you reacted when Dani did them."

"I wasn't ready for her to do those things yet, so my reaction was warranted." Hermione stuck her tongue at him. "Nothing surprises you. It's like you expect them to do these things and it's no big deal."

"That's not entirely true. You telling the twins and Hagrid that sure we'll take in Fluffy surprised me. I thought you were kidding when you told me, but then I went outside and there he was downsized to about five feet high and wanting to play fetch." Harry playfully tweaked her on the nose.

"He's a big softy, now that we know how to care for him, and he's a good guard dog. He can sense visitors before they even arrive. The pups adore him, Crooks and Pepper like to nap on him, and he doesn't mind them or kids a bit." Hermione sang his praises.

"I didn't see him out back." Wills frowned.

"Neither did I." Henry echoed.

"That's because Mum, Dad, and the twins adore him. He resides comfortably on this gigantic pillow in their wing." Harry smirked. "I'll bring him in here if you want, but he really is spoiled rotten now." Harry whistled for Fluffy.

"Just think eight years ago you called him a thing or a monster and now you're saying he's a couch potato." Henry chuckled.

Fluffy came bounding into the Common Room, his three heads were all awake, and vying for instant attention.

"Eight years ago he was gigantic and grouchy. Now he's smaller, happy, and well taken care of." Hermione called Fluffy over to them. "Come here big guy and I'll scratch your ears."

Fluffy walked over and checked on his charges before going over and laying beside the recliner.

"Where's Fang is he with Hagrid?" Wills asked.

"Fang is with Hagrid and Olympe in France, but they couldn't take Fluffy with them, so he's ours now." Hermione scratched behind his ears and his foot happily thumped on the carpet.

"Yep, he's all ours." Harry laughed when Fluffy licked him in the face. "All two hundred fifty pounds of him and he makes a really good baby watcher. The twins are crawling everywhere now and he watches over them."

"We haven't gotten to that disk yet. We have a whole disk of the twin's antics with Fluffy, the pups, and the cats." Rory settled Dani back in the sling after burping her.

Dromi shooed one of Fluffy's curious heads away from Harry's injured arm. "No you don't Fluff, this isn't something you really want to sniff at."

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes when he felt a presence near the manor.

She carefully removed the needles and put them away. "I know that it wasn't that comfortable of a treatment, but it really is good for your arm." Dromi misread his look as being upset with her.

Fluffy went from playful to fierce in seconds and headed for the front doors.

Crooks and Pepper were awakened by something that they didn't like and went to investigate. They also headed for the front doors.

The Pups ears were flat and they were growling.

"Stay here." Harry got up from the recliner with Hermione in his arms and then set her back down. Then in an instant he was in full Auror attire.

"Harry, what's up with everyone?" Dromi frowned.

"Why did you just suit up, is there danger a foot?" Wills frowned.

"Were you not expecting guests?" Henry arched a brow at him.

"I'm going with you." Hermione started to get up, but Harry was dead serious.

"All of you stay here. I mean it Hermione stay put!"

"Do as he says, we have visitors to deal with." James was standing in the archway also in full Auror attire.

"That we do." A suited up Stephen stood next to James.

"We don't need any of you under foot." Chen appeared next to him. He no longer appeared frail nor was he a feeble old man. He was now over six feet tall, with flowing white hair, and the same sea green eyes. He was also as young looking as Merlin and twice as lethal in his ancient wizarding attire.

"Under foot!? I'm not some defenseless woman…" Hermione was not the least bit affected by this new version of Master Chen.

"Neither was Rory and look what happened to her. Now all of you take the girls upstairs and stay there until we finish with our guests."

"Are they here now, but Master Teachers summons was just sent a little bit ago." Hermione stared wide-eyed at them.

"Master Teacher is Raden, not some feeble old man, and when the Ancient One sends a summons they have no choice, but to answer that summons with all do speed." Merlin was now standing on one side of Harry.

"This had better be good! Why the hell did the message say wear armor?" Logan appeared in full Auror attire. "Oh bugger, you sent the summons didn't you." He saw that Harry, James, and Stephen were all suited up as well.

"Ginny is napping this had…" Draco appeared also suited up for any situation and stopped in mid-sentence. "No way Ginny was right? You really were Raden all along!" He gaped at Chen.

"Ginny saw me playing with lightning in front of a group of young ones during one of our days when lessons were over and we had time to spare. Hermione was castle bound at the time and by then had completed her lessons with me." Chen wasn't surprised that Ginny had figured out his secret, she was a very bright young lady.

"Dad, what did you do send out the call to arms?" Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

"No, but Dad did. He doesn't trust any of them and we don't know how many are gonna answer that summons." James growled.

"What's up?" Sirius appeared geared up for battle. "Are we going to war or something?"

"We're following through with Junior and Hermione's plan. It's just a show of strength on our parts." James felt good wearing the uniform again.

"Well then all of you civilians need to clear off." Sirius motioned to the others. "We've got work to do."

"I'd like to have words with two of them." Rory growled.

"I don't think so all of you upstairs now." James growled.

"I'm going, but only because I have to protect my babies." Hermione was not pleased with being treated like some helpless female. She got up as did the others and left.

* * *

"I thought she wanted to be a Healer?" Logan frowned.

"She does, but her and Harry have always been a team and she isn't loving being on the sidelines." Draco didn't think he would ever truly understand Hermione.

Fluffy's barking was now down right fierce.

"Let's focus on the situation and not on the mystery that is my wife!" Harry stalked towards the front doors.

"What's with him tonight?" Sirius frowned at James as they went after Harry

"Dad went all honest with him. He knows how the council feels about his actions and about our promotion." James sighed in frustration. "That and I kind of lost my temper with him and agreed with Dad."

"Yeah, that would do it." Sirius stared at Fluffy in full guard mode. "He's really miffed about something isn't he?"

"He doesn't like Dark wizards!" Logan and Draco attempted to get Fluffy away from the doors.

"Rad! Lady! Go guard Hermione and the girls!" Harry ordered the pups.

The pups raced up the stairs.

"Heel Fluffy! No one is going to harm anyone!" James got Fluff under control. "Good boy now sit over there so that we can open the doors."

Fluffy sulkily obeyed his master and went to sit near the stairs.

"He senses something familiar about them and it isn't a happy memory either." Harry was now focused enough to understand why Fluff was so upset. "Something about a former owner…"

"Everyone comes across their past eventually, it's inevitable in life." Merlin petted one of Fluff's massive heads.

"Don't you fret about it boys. You're our pups now and we ain't about to give you back to any former owner." Sirius patted another one of the heads.

"Damn right we aren't." James conjured some fiery treats and tossed them at Fluffy.

"Fluffy…God's I can't believe Hagrid named him that. Hercules or Titan yes, but Fluffy…" Stephen was slowly running out of patience. "Now that we've reassured him, can we please focus on the situation at hand, that being our invited dark guests?"

"Actually, no big brother you can't, but I can." Max appeared as did Mac Flamel.

"I am Minister of Magic! I happen to be your Commander and Chief!"

"You are Minister of Magic and this situation warrants extreme caution. You are also King, but you tend to forget that in your old age, don't you old man. Now go guard Lily, Anna, and the twins while we handle this." Max narrowed his eyes at Stephen.

"He does make a valid point Grandpa. You're much too important to risk on this situation. I myself don't see what Uncle Max is all riled up about." Harry sided with Max, besides it felt good to land a zinger on him for a change. "We're just gonna strike a deal with them not do battle."

"You are the heir and just as important as he is. The council would call for my head if anything happened to any of the royal family…." Max was still sore over the fact that they intended to go through with this insane idea without him. "Above all, you and Stephen are to be protected at all cost."

"The young prince requested the meeting he has to stay, Stephen does not." Chen sensed that their guests were having a trying time even getting near Sanctuary, but the bickering was beginning to annoy him.

"Dad, this is Auror business, you really do need to go, but don't worry I'll fill you in with all the details." James tried to keep from smirking when it looked like his father was going to blow his top at any minute.

"Fine, I will let you handle this, but remember I will be watching!" Stephen vanished.

James turned to look at Harry who was giving him a sheepish look. "And here you were all cheesed off because they didn't care about you anymore. It seems to me that they want you kept in check for your own safety."

"They worry too much." Harry shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he really wasn't worth all the worry all the time or that usually where he went trouble followed.

"Don't sweat it kid the council has had years of practice worrying about you and I doubt that it's gonna change." Sirius smirked.

"Max, didn't you send for Lotus?" Mac frowned.

"Yes, Mac I did, but she's currently on a mission tracking a high profile Dark wizard and may not have received my summons yet."

"Dad, aren't Lotus and Rory really good friends? You know how Lotus reacts to someone hurting who she sees as family." Logan hissed in his father's ear. "Not to mention that a certain someone might not go for her full name."

"I am well aware of that son, but she is also well schooled on Kane Rai and his clan of assassins." Max growled.

"Lotus Jun Lei is one of my finest students and will arrive when she hears about Katherine Aurora's injury and the young prince's plan to make certain that it doesn't happen again." Chen was pleased that Max had summoned Lotus.

"Why Master Teacher I didn't know you cared." A vision with eyes the color of jade, a waist length silky mane of ebony black hair, and exotic beauty walked out of the shadows. "Greetings, I am Lotus Jun Lei Chang. It is an honor to meet all of you." She bowed in respect to all of them and then focused on Chen. "Is Aurora…"

"She will be fine Lotus. You may see her after we finish with the situation at hand." Chen stopped her from firing off a thousand questions about Rory.

"Chang?" Draco looked at the vision standing in the entryway.

"I didn't know that Cho had another sister." Harry had not been expecting this twist of fate.

"I'm the eldest of three daughters. I am nothing like Cho. She inherited some of the flaws in our gene pool." Lotus locked eyes with Harry. "I see myself as trying to make up for everything that my ancestor caused, so I focus on keeping the light in the world stronger than the dark."

"No offence was intended. I think Ami is a wonderful girl, so I just figure Cho was tainted by Morgana, and leave it like that." Harry offered her his hand. "I'm Harry by the way. Those two over there are…"

"I already know Mac, Max, Master Chen, and Logan. I am also well aware who you, Draco, your father, and Uncle are. How could one not be of the Wizarding World or friends with a princess of the royal family and not be aware of all of you." Lotus shook his hand and then turned her attention back to Chen.

"So this situation calls for the Ancient One to be as he actually is? Are you certain that this insane idea is going to work? Kane and his followers might be neutral, but they are mostly as dark as they come. After the death of his father, they took him from the gentle monks at the temple, and raised him to be their leader. He has no goodness or light left in him." Lotus wasn't afraid to go toe-to-toe with Chen. "The influence of your teachings no longer exists."

"I am aware of that Lotus. But I will not allow them to continue on this path. If peace is to truly flourish, even they must fall in line. The time of the light is now, the dark times are over." Chen knew what he had to do and was not going to falter from his decision.

"You still say this, even if it means taking your only remaining grandson's life, or sentencing him to a lifetime at Azkaban?" Lotus locked eyes with him. "He's all that you have left on this plain of existence. Can you truly do that?"

"He won't have to." Harry now understood just what was at stake and was determined to make his plan work. "If he values his neck and I know he does, all he has to do is draw a fee for doing nothing, but obeying the rules. Now as for his minions, after what they did to Rory, that's completely up in the air."

"Aurora accepted the mission and was well aware of the risks. Mac was foolish to even think of invading their territory and should have known better. Aurora was a rookie and he was the seasoned professional. His decision was jaded by his tendency for letting his eyes wander where they do not belong. Although, I was not aware that it also included the opposite sex as well." Lotus narrowed her eyes at Mac.

"Oi, now that wasn't nice, Chang! I do not fancy men period! Rory sensed that they were in this huge compound, so we went to investigate. I know that I should've thought better, but Rory's such a natural at this that I thought it would be okay." Mac glared at Lotus.

"She is a rookie and it doesn't matter if she's a natural Dark Wizard Hunter or not! You knew better and it went badly. Your bad judgment could have gotten either of you killed." Lotus was furious with him.

"Rory killed, not bloody likely. She's too smart to let something like that happen. We were fine except for the fact that I got curious about the gadget they tossed at our corner. That's when it went all badly. She told me not to touch it, and that's when it blew up in our faces." Mac hated getting called out on the carpet by anyone let alone a fellow Auror.

* * *

"You can join us outside, after you finish with your verbal sparing match." Harry opened the front doors and stepped outside. He found that none of their guests had managed to outwit his security measures and were not yet on the property. "Hmmm… this is a might embarrassing. I mean, here I thought they would have at least managed the front gates by now."

He knew exactly where they were and called over to them. "Did you honestly think that getting to my private sanctuary was going to be child's play? I mean really, I spared no expense and took no chances when designing the security for my home! Not even the world's greatest shadow warriors can bypass it!" Harry walked up to the gates.

Kane appeared on the other side of the front gates. He was a mirror version of Chen with jet black hair, only there was a different aura about him, and he had the audacity to wear a coat made from the hide of a Yeti. "I'm impressed, your highness. Though, I had thought you would have noticed our presence as soon as we arrived." He seemed highly amused.

"Oh that, well, we've been trying to keep Fluffy at bay and seeing as he happens to be a hellhound that isn't really an ease feat." Harry whistled and Fluffy was instantly standing beside him.

_Titan?_ Kane arched a brow at him. "How did you happen upon your pet?'

"Oh, he used to belong to a member of the family, but they moved to France, so he's all ours now. We've kind of downsized him a bit, so that he can interact with everyone, but he really is very much the same old Fluffy. I have to warn you though, he really doesn't fancy strangers." Harry patted Fluff on one of his three heads.

"Where did your family member come across such an unusual beast?" Kane found himself snarled at by three familiar menacing heads.

"He got him from some Greek chap that he met at a pub. Why so curious about my pet. Have you seen one before?" Harry arched a brow at him. "It seems like Fluff here thinks he's seen you before. You see I'm fresh out of flutes at the moment and even though we've tamed his urges to tear people in half, he still tends to hold grudges against people who have wronged him."

"When I was a boy the temple that I lived in was guarded by a similar beast. I was never harsh to him, but my father's friends were quite the opposite. I'm certain that this can't be the same creature. After all, what are the chances of that?" Kane saw no reason to lie to Harry and told him the truth.

James, Sirius, Max, Logan, Draco, Mac, Merlin, Lotus, and Chen joined them.

"So I see that you chose not to have this meeting with me alone. I brought along two of mine as well. You will find that their misdeed did not go unpunished. Kahn! Shin! Do not hide in the shadows like cowards show yourselves." He snarled.

The two in question appeared; both had a patch on one of their eyes.

Fluffy was not at all pleased to see them and was viciously snarling at them now.

Harry conjured a dagger in his hand and used it to slice it across his palm. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," He held out his bloodied hand. "It's the least I can do to you after what you did to my sister!"

"Your sister should know better than to trespass where she does not belong." Khan growled.

"My toy only temporarily blinds its victims when they are intelligent enough to know how to treat their eyes." Shin sneered.

"You should have sent someone more experienced and not one of your crown jewels, but it seems that intelligence in your hierarchy is sorely lacking." Kane's eyes narrowed. "I am well aware of what happens when one shakes your hand and have no wish to be branded. I trust that she has received the Ancient Ones healing."

"One never knows if they will be branded, it's just the luck of the draw. You see contrary to popular belief only the truly Dark wizards can be marked. Draco is living proof of that. We shook hands before we called it a truce and it didn't mark him. Her husband the future king of England is tending to my sister, and really wishes to divest the two of them of their heads." Harry focused on his palm and it sealed itself.

"I don't allow weapons of any sort here at my home. I won't resort to using my gift, if you honor my wishes, and divest yourself of all weapons big or small." He got serious and to the point. "Try and pull anything and I assure you I will show you how Voldemort died. We will see if you can survive the same fate or better yet I'll let Fluffy get to know you all again. I know that he recognizes all of you. It's a little trick that I do now, seeing as I am the Next Merlin."

"He isn't that foolish now are you Kane Rai?" Lotus arched a brow at him.

"It's been a long time Lotus blossom you've changed."

"I'm not the one who has changed and don't call me Lotus blossom only my family and friends call me that."

"We all change, Lotus. It's just a matter of how and why we make the choices that we do. In some cases one has no choice, but to follow ones chosen path." Kane showed all of them that he was unarmed as were his men. "We knew the rules your highness. None of us wish to incur yours, Merlin's, or the Ancient One's wrath. You asked for this meeting and we are honor bound to follow by your rules."

"If you didn't wish to incur my wrath then you would have known better than to show up wearing the fur of a Yeti. I happen to respect all creatures. And having met a Yeti tribe, I know that these creatures are not prone to attack, unless you threaten them. The very fact that you seem to like to hunt ancient beasts is sickening to me." Harry narrowed his eyes at Kane.

"It's a nasty habit of mine and I am trying to break it. I find hunting these beasts a challenge and sometimes I get carried away and the hunt leads to the death of the creature. Otherwise, I tend to collect them and bring them back to my home alive." Kane shrugged, as he locked eyes with Chen.

"I was once raised to respect all creatures, but then my father died and my views changed. It wasn't like anyone else tried to raise me, so like I told Lotus things change." In a flash, he was dressed in a black sweater, black jeans, and black kid leather boots. "I have no problem adhering to your wishes. One would not wish to dishonor themselves in front of the Ancient One."

"I was unaware of your birth. Your father after slaughtering them all, disowned himself from his family. There was no one to inform me that he had sired a son, abandoned him at a temple, and that Xian's men had taken you after he had died. It wasn't until you were nearly grown that I realized that Xian had a son." Chen wasn't afraid to admit that things had gone badly when it came to what had happened to Kane.

"Then it is true, you are my First-Grandfather. I always thought the others were lying to me." Kane stared at Chen in disbelief. "Though it would explain my ability to do certain things..."

"Lying to you? Kane you have sea blue green eyes, and can manipulate electricity. Your lineage was obvious to the rest of us." Khan shook his head at him in exasperation.

"Then you must have known what was going to happen when the two of us finally met. Is it true that you kidnapped me from the temple?! You told me that they didn't wish to take care of me anymore!" Kane was not pleased.

"You were told what you needed to hear in order to follow through with the path your father chose for you." Shin growled. "You were meant for greatness not to be raised by monks. We carried out your father's wishes and that is all that should matter to you."

"Greatness does not necessarily mean evil or turning to dark magic. My family is living proof that you can achieve great things and not turn to the dark ways." Harry waited for the other two men to comply.

"Unless you wish me to change my mind about using _Avada Kedavra_ on both your sorry hides, I would suggest that you follow his lead, and change into similar attire. You see, I'm immune to the any of the dark curses, but you aren't." Harry pointed his wand at the two of them to show them that he was dead serious.

"No one is immune to the dark curse. You start off this meeting with a lie and demand too much of us." Kahn snarled at him. "That is dishonor, your highness."

"I don't lie." Harry growled. "Go ahead. Hit me with AK if you wish, it doesn't affect me at all."

"You really are as fearless as they claim. I have heard many things about you your highness and so far none of them have been lies." Kane was intrigued by Harry's boldness. "I must warn you, my former mentors love to rise to the challenge."

"They're free to try." Harry motioned to the gates with his hand and they opened. "I said I don't lie. Go ahead your irritated enough to use it properly that way you know that I mean what I say."

"You are his father are you not?" Kane frowned at James.

"Really what gave it away? Was it the fact that we're practically twins?" James drawled sarcastically.

"You will allow this to happen to your first born son?" Kane found it hard to believe that they would allow one of his men to use the curse of all curses on their prince. "Do you not care about him?"

"Junior holds the Wizarding World record for surviving getting hit by the AK curse. Voldemort has hit him with it maybe a dozen times; Draco and Hermione used it on him just before New Years. On New Years Eve he was hit twice more, during the vanquishing of Morgana. And during the final month of his wife's pregnancy, Hermione hit him 40 times in less than a month. So, I've no problem with him challenging them to hit him again, in order to prove his point. You aren't dealing with the norm when it comes to my son. No you are dealing with the Next Merlin and Chen's finest student." James was now deadly serious. "As to your other question, yes, I care about my son, enough to give my life for him once and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Actually, I believe he miscounted. I hit him at least fifty times this past August, once just after Christmas, and twice during the vanquishing of Morgana." Hermione appeared wearing one of Rory's Auror uniforms.

"And I am about to do the same thing again, for him even suggesting such a thing!" She didn't even give Harry a chance to react and got him point blank in the chest. "_Avada Kedavra_!!"

Harry remained standing, completely unharmed, and very displeased with his wife. "Thank you for the demonstration, Hermione Anne. Now back inside, go tend to our daughters." He stalked over to glare down at her.

"Our daughters are perfectly safe with Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi watching over them! This is my home and I have every right to meet any guest who you wish to invite here!" Hermione stood her ground.

"We are a team and that is never going to change not now and not ever! If the two of you wish to enter my home then you will change what you are wearing!" She glared at Kahn and Shin and pointed her wand at them. "I don't think that either of you can withstand the AK curse, but I'm willing to see if you are!"

"I have heard many things about you as well; once again none of them were lies." Kane was highly impressed with Hermione.

"Please feel free to use whatever means you wish, if my former mentors don't comply in the next minute." He bowed. "I am Kane Chen Lee Rai. It is an honor to meet you."

Kahn and Shin did not wish to die and changed clothing. "In our culture the woman knows her place." They grumbled.

Hermione gave them both donkey ears and a tail for that remark.

"Speak when spoken to! Do you wish to visit our Wizarding hospital as well or better yet there is a nice cell in Azkaban waiting for you for harming Rory! You are in my territory now and believe me my soul mate is known for sending people to St. Mungo's! I can easily meet with Kane while they're trying to sort you out!" Harry snarled at the two of them.

"And I thought Lotus had a hot temper." Kane had never seen anyone besides himself put his two former mentors in their places. No one would even dare try, for fear of facing their wrath.

"I would suggest that the two of you remain quiet for the time being or there is no telling what the princess or prince will do to you. It is clear that even I am outmatched against them, so heed their warning." He arched a brow at the two of them.

Kahn and Shin attempted to snarl something, but only ended up braying like a mule.

Crooks and Pepper hissed and spat at Kahn and Shin.

"I can assure you that all of you are not needed. I did not come here with dishonorable intentions. The Ancient One summoned me. I answered his summons. Feel free to return to your evening rituals. It is clear that the two of them do not need any protection or assistance." Kane spoke to the rest of them. "Lotus is free to stay. You see we haven't seen each other in a very long time. The one standing next to her needs to go back and undergo more training…"

Crooks came right up to his feet, as did Pepper and stared up at him.

"I see that you have two Kneazles, as you can see I am not as dark as my mentors. So what I say is true."

"He makes a valid point. This is overkill and even Fluffy is calming down now. The other two aren't going to try anything, because Hermione just jinxed them into mules." Kane impressed Harry.

"Crooks, tolerates you. And that's good enough for me." Sirius couldn't believe that Crooks was letting Kane hold him or that Pepper was slinking against his leg. "I'm not going anywhere. You see me and James head up the Wizarding World's main Auror division, so I have to stay. Logan and Draco on the other hand can go home. This is our deal now, Max. You can leave and take Flamel with you. Don't worry mate. We'll catch you up just like Dad." Sirius loved the fact that he once again outranked Max.

Logan and Draco decided that maybe that was the best strategy and left.

"You two got the position and both your wives were all for it?" Max frowned. He had thought about going for the spot, but it had already been filled and now he knew who his new superiors were. It helped that they were family and his closest most trustworthy friends.

"Jenna was, but I can't speak for Lil's."

"If it keeps my flyboy from being bored out of his mind, then of course I'm all for it." Lily appeared next to James.

"Lily, we are in the middle of something here and I would really like it if you went back inside…" James found himself with a hot foot and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Or you can just stay here, but this is Auror business. It has nothing to do with Healers unless you wish to attempt to sort out twiddle dee and twiddle dumb over there." He motioned to the mules that were now sporting a nasty case of the poxy jinx as well. "By Merlin, Hermione what is it now a timed release jinx?"

"Not exactly, Daddy. I just added to the mix." Rory appeared next to Lotus. "Dani is not happy because..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Dani appeared in her father's arms.

"Impossible! She is but an infant!" Kane was taken aback by what he had just seen.

:You no leave us!: Dani glared up at her father.

:No one is going to leave any of you ever. We might leave for an hour or two, but we are always going to come back. There was no need for you to scare your Uncles out of their minds by vanishing from the nursery. That is advanced magic and you will not do that again until you've mastered the basics. By that, I don't mean magic. I mean crawling, walking, talking, and eating solid foods. Is that understood, young lady?: Harry locked eyes with his daughter. :You could have hurt yourself and you don't want that now do you Danielle Stephanie Anastasia.:

:I sorry.: Dani started to cry.

"Harry, she's only two-months-old. That was a bit harsh, don't you think." Hermione went to take her, but Harry wasn't going to let her coddle her.

"Actually, no I don't think I was. She needs to know when she's overstepped her bounds and this time she beyond spread her wings. She needs to know that we are the boss not her and the sooner she learns that the less she will try something as dangerous as this again. This wasn't bringing a bottle, pacifier, or toy to her. This was dangerous magic and will not be tolerated." Harry kept eye contact with Dani.

:I be good. I promise.: Dani whimpered. :I got scared.:

:I know, but what you just did is mummy and daddy magic not for little girls.: Harry cuddled her against his shoulder and soothingly patted her back. "I'll let Dad and Uncle Sirius chat with you for awhile. Right now my daughter needs both Hermione and I. She comes first before anyone or anything all my girls do."

"I see that I'm not needed good evening to all of you." Merlin vanished.

"I see nothing wrong please tend to your infant." Kane could only imagine how much of a handful three of them that powerful was for them. "A thousands pardons for what my associates caused you to endure." After Harry and Hermione vanished he turned his attention to Rory.

"Oh, cut the tripe, Rai! You were just as much to blame as they were! I know that you were observing the whole thing from the shadows! It's what you're known for!" Lotus narrowed her eyes at him. "You excel at skulking about."

"I'll admit Chang that I'm good at blending into the shadows. But I was not the one that threw that blinding sphere, Shin was. I also surmised that any Aurors that were skilled enough to enter my lair could damn well figure out what to touch and what not too. I'm sorry if I gave the two of them that much credit." He ignored Lotus's brewing temper and continued with his observation.

"The princess was the only one intelligence and knew not to touch the pretty shinny sphere. But her other rookie partner needs to go back for extensive training. Logan Dumbledore, Draco Pendragon, or Lotus would have been better choices to partner with her. I take it that you chose that simpleton for a proper partner for her?" He arched a jet black brow at Max. "After all, you were the one in charge at the time were you not?"

"Simpleton!? I've been out of the academy for four years now and I graduated from there with top marks! It was an error in judgment and nothing more than that!" A flushed faced Mac snarled at him.

"Mac is well aware that he screwed up, but he is far from a simpleton. He was top of his class at the academy. He was trying to impress my niece and it backfired badly resulting in her injury." Max was not about to take lip from Kane. "I am humoring my nephew by allowing this deal to take place. If it were up to me I would have the lot of you thrown in Azkaban and be done with it. You have broken nearly every by-law in the book. But then you did remain neutral during the second uprising of the Dark Lord, so that and only that is keeping you from a nice cold cell in Azkaban!"

"I have not been corrupted by my mentors and the fact that I can hold this cat and not have him claw my eyes out is proof of that. I have yet to actually take a life. I'm twenty five. It's been a slow time for us and certain individuals prevent us from doing our ancient profession. We didn't wish to get involved in what would have been our demise, so we chose to remain neutral. I will admit that my hobby isn't exactly on the up an up. But I was told that the monks, that had raised me for the first five years of my life, shunned me for who I was." Kane was still reeling from learning the truth about being Chen's many great-grandson. "It kind of makes one bitter to the entire 'embrace life and treasure its teachings' line of thinking."

"Maxwell takes offence when his authority is questioned. Mackenzie, I would suggest that you return to your home as well." Chen dismissed Mac.

"That would be good, seeing as Wills wants to behead you as well." Rory frowned.

"This guy is full of it, but I'm leaving." Mac left in a huff.

"Lotus, let them confer for a while. I want you to meet my prince." Rory called over to her. "While you're at it you can meet the rest of the family."

"I'll join you." Lily went over to join her daughter.

"Lotus Chang, meet my mother Lily Potter-Pendragon. Mum, this is my very good friend Lotus."

"For the life of me I just can't imagine how Cho came to be the way she was. You and Ami seem to be well rounded sane girls." Lily smiled at her. "Sorry that was rude of me, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"To be honest I don't think anyone has been able to answer where Cho went wrong. But Ami is coming along smashingly." Lotus smiled. "I'll be with Rory if you need me." She called over to Max.

"Consider yourself on a well earned Holiday, enjoy your visit with Rory, or better yet be her shadow for the time being." Max thought that was a brilliant idea.

"You can stay at Sanctuary for as long as you like." James grinned.

"Thank you for your most generous hospitality. I can assure you that what happened to Aurora will not happen again. Mac was careless and I am going to tear a stripe off him for it when next we meet." Lotus growled.

"Yes, well, what's done is done. Now please come into the house." Lily ushered the two of them inside.

"You are of course welcome inside as well, but those two need to stay outside. I'm sure that Fluff will enjoy watching them for us. Won't you big boy." James patted Fluff's side.

Fluff narrowed all six sets of his golden eyes and went over to stand watch over the mules in his territory.

"Don't even think of having them for a snack, you know how eating humans gives you heartburn." He chided his pet.

"Splendid! Now let's all take this inside and discuss this in the study." James and the others went inside while the two nervous mules brayed in protest.

* * *

Chapter 12

Change of heart

* * *

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

* * *

Cindra 2004-2008


	12. Change of Heart

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 12

Change of Heart

--

Wills was evading Rory's attempts to get him to go back upstairs. "It's astonishing just how much the Fred and George's newly enhanced Extendable Ears can overhear. I know exactly what this bloke allowed to happen and there is no way that he is going to get away with it!" He snarled down at his wife, just as the others entered the manor.

His eyes narrowed as he set his sights on Kane. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have the two asses outside on the front grounds shot or better yet gelded or have your head displayed on a pike for all to see?!"

He was not in the mood to let bygones-be-bygones or calling a truce. He wanted someone's head for what they had done to Rory. "Passing the Crookshanks test doesn't mean a shit to me! So don't even try to use that one, because it won't fly!"

:William, control yourself! That's the Prince of Assassins and Chen's many-Great-Grandson that you're snarling at. He is in all reality the Next Raden. Just as Harry is the Next Merlin!: Rory hissed.

"My husband, the heir to this countries throne, is always very overprotective of me. He came home on leave from Sandhurst. The Muggle Army Officers Academy, only to find me injured, and that didn't go over well with him. My error in judgment is no reason for either of you to cause an Inter-World incident." Rory used instinct to get between Wills and Kane.

"THE HELL IT ISN'T! YOU WERE HURT AND THEY COULD HAVE BLINDED YOU FOR LIFE, BECAUSE THIS ARROGANT ASS GOT HIS JOLLIES FROM WATCHING THE SHOW! THE ASSES DESERVE TO HAVE THE _CASTRO SCELUS _JINX ON THEM AND HE DESERVES…" Kane cut off Wills rant.

"I was not aware that any wizard or witch had come up with such a jinx…"

"It's something that my sister and I dreamed up. In order to make the evil doers in Africa pay the ultimate price for preying on innocents. It works like gelding a horse, only instead of severing the male lower anatomy; it shrinks it down so that it can do no more harm. There's no counter curse, so once it is performed on an evil doer it cannot be reversed. It only works on someone who has assaulted, harmed, or done ungodly acts to innocents." Rory was only too happy to explain the jinx to him. "It means to castrate, crime, sin, evil deeds, and wickedness."

"I myself have never condescended to such vile acts, but I can't speak for my former mentors. You and your sister did the Muggle World a service by dealing those monsters a fate just deserved. It seems that the Muggle governments and citizens turned a blind eye at the atrocities happening there. Now as for his royal highnesses accusation…" He locked eyes with Wills. "I remained in the shadows in order to prevent anything dire from happening to either the princess or the fool with her. Had I made myself known, Shin could very well have thrown a throwing star, or worse into that corner. I can assure you that the result would have been far more permanent and lethal."

"Trespassing upon the lair of the assassins usually means certain death if caught. Kane speaks the truth about what may have happened had they been discovered by Shin or Kahn." Chen was in agreement about that and impressed that his grandson had strong moral values.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to like the fact that the end result was my wife getting blinding dust shot into her eyes!" Wills snarled. "I only trust those questionable wizards or witches who pass the ultimate test that being getting unmarked when touched with Harry's blood!"

"I am willing to take that risk and undergo such a test. However, the two outside will refuse the very idea of risking being marked by the Prince. It is well known that those who are marked live extremely shortened lifespans." Kane agreed to Wills challenge.

"Well thems the breaks when one chooses the path of evil." Wills grumbled.

"You do understand that having your underlings do your dirty work is just as evil as doing the deeds yourself. So if that is the way you conducted yourself then marked you will surely be." Lotus arched a brow at him.

Kane narrowed his eyes at Lotus. "You know me better than that or at least you did."

"I knew a boy who cherished the world around him and showed a scared little girl that visiting her grandparents for the summer wasn't all that bad of a deal." Lotus glared back at him. "The boy I knew vanished when he was taken from the temple."

Kane felt as if she had stabbed him straight through his heart. It was something that had yet to happen in his life. Usually his very presence demanded that a person respect him. No one had ever dared insult him in any way. Now he found himself having to explain his actions to a girl that he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years.

"I had no choice! It was a matter of survival and I was told that the ones at the temple no longer wished me there anymore. I was six-years-old what was I supposed to think! Who was I supposed to believe?! I had accidentally lost control of my temper and singed some of the monks with my lightning storm two days before they took me away. I spent two days in solitude because they were wary of getting near me! I felt like some sort of freak and was relieved to know that maybe someone else out there liked me for who I was!"

Lotus instinctively knew that he was being truthful to her, but that did little to melt the distrust that she felt for him.

"The boy I knew nurtured the Earth and the creatures that lived on it. You turned your back on that, allowed your darker side to grow stronger, and hardened your heart to everything that you believed in. I know all about your darker tendencies towards the menagerie of beasts and creatures that you have collected." She let him know just how much she had discovered about him and his actions. "It sickens me that you allowed yourself to be tainted by the darkness to the point where you care not who or what you hurt. All in the name of getting a rise out of the hunt or the challenge of breaking the animal or beast of the moment."

"I am not proud of what I have become nor do I condone any of my actions. I was raised not by ones that loved me, but ones that saw me as the perfect weapon and molded me as such. I had no parents to dote on me or love me. I knew only harshness and strict discipline. That in itself is enough to taint anyone's soul." Kane snarled bitterly. "I have never found it in me to murder another innocent human being or creature. And that is something that no one, not even my mentors are aware of. Any creature that comes to harm, because of me or my dark tendencies is healed as soon as the audience leaves the arena. I then release the animals or creatures in the darkness of night without any of the others being any the wiser. The yeti pelt was given to me as a token after freeing it. I'd made it appear as though it had died, so as not to show the others that I was weak. The same goes for the dragons as well. Anyone that I am assigned to kill is persuaded to take a new identity. So that it appears that I have killed him or her. I cannot nor have never been able to train myself that assassinating innocents was just part of my life. I had no problem taking out the darker wizards or witches. After all, they were already murders so that was doing the world a service."

"That's something that not even the harshest of treatment could achieve, that being breaking your inner spirit or what you knew was right from wrong." Harry stood on the landing. "I've been there and know exactly how it feels to be raised around people who cared less if you lived or died. It takes someone of ultimate character to be able to withstand such treatment and come out of it with a soul intact. You might be like Draco. You were raised to be someone that you never really wished to be." Harry proceeded down the stairs and offered him his hand in truce. "If that is the case then you and I are going to get along very well."

Kane didn't hesitate and shook his hand. "I pride myself on keeping myself intact, no matter what the situation."

He stared down at his palm smeared with blood, but there was no mark. "I understand that you had to test me, but I would have done it willingly." He showed his palm to everyone around him. "I must be on the right path or this would be frying right now."

"That's a big step in bridging the gap in my book." Sirius had not expected Kane to pass without as much as a blemish on his palm.

"There isn't even the faintest of marks." James took a closer look at Kane's palm.

"Then he like Draco was just raised by bad wizards and like Draco he deserves our trust." Lily declared.

"Bloody hell, this blows my entire theory about him out of the water. The intel was that he was as dark as they come, but he passed the ultimate test in front of my very eyes." Max raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I suppose what you say rings true, but I'm still a long way from trusting you." Wills muttered under his breath.

"You realize that you can't be an assassin anymore. The very fact that you passed this test blows that career out of the water." Harry arched a brow at him, as he healed his palm.

"I am aware of that your highness, but then you don't really tolerate my line of work either. So, it's a change of career either way. If my former mentors refuse the offer of retirement, then feel free and mark them. I believe that I will be spending a great deal of my time learning from my First-Grandfather the ways that were denied me by the others." Kane felt at ease around these people and he trusted no one.

"I guess Hermione's idea of paying you to be good isn't really necessary anymore is it." Rory frowned.

"You were going to pay us our fee on a monthly basis to be good?" Kane smirked.

"That was the idea." Harry nodded.

"Test the two of them first before making the offer." Kane was completely honest with them. "Contrary to what you may think, the three of us are the last remaining shadow warriors, so my kingdom of followers is not as vast as you assumed. I myself would rather shadow my First-Grandfather for a time; his wisdom is worth more than all the riches in the world."

"Truer words were never spoken…" Harry grinned then thought better of himself when the thought that Merlin may be listening and added. "My First-Grandfather Merlin is just as wise as Chen, I was fortunate enough to be taught by both great teachers."

"Nice save son." James chuckled.

--

"I can only imagine what he would put his own flesh and blood through…" Harry once again found himself with his daughter in his arms.

"Although, it did prepare me for this latest challenge and the patience to endure each and every challenge that has arose." He stared down at his daughter's defiant face. "Yes, Miss Dani, is there something that you need?"

:Want Dada.: She pouted up at him her emerald green eyes pooling with tears.

She was so much like her mother sometimes that it scared the living daylights out of him. The look, however it tore at his heart, was not going to alter his decision on what she needed, that being bed. "It's past Princess Dani's bedtime. I just tucked you in your crib for the night. You know better than to leave the nursery like that. You are the oldest and need to set a good example for your sisters. I'm just going to be down here with everyone. There is no need for you to be scared. I'm not going anywhere."

:Want Dada to hold me... mouth hurts.: She started to fuss in his arms.

Harry couldn't say no to any of his girls when they started to cry, so he conjured up a baby sling, and took a teether out of his pocket. "Okay munchkin you can snuggle in here for a while and teeth on your teether. I would say that the danger has past and that it won't hurt matters any to hold you while I talk to Kane."

:Dani love Dada. Who they be?: She could see that there were two new faces around her and wanted to know more.

"She's quite the little wonder isn't she?" The babe staring intently at him from the safety of her father's arms entranced Kane.

"Oh, you have no idea. This little wonder keeps all of us on our toes." Harry chuckled.

"Well, no wonder look at who her parents are." Lotus smiled down at Dani. "She's going to be trouble times ten when she grows up."

:I's Dada's angel. Dada who they be?: Was Dani's answer.

"Sorry princess that was rude of me…" He chuckled. "Dan,i this is Lotus Chang and Kane Rai. Lotus is a friend of your Aunt Rory's and an Auror like Daddy. Kane is the Many-Great-Grandson of Master Chen. This believe it or not is my barely two-month-old daughterDanielle Stephanie Anastasia."

:You can help 'tant Rory she has bad owie.: Dani pursed her tiny heart-shaped mouth as she continued to stare at Kane. :You be good now, no more being bad.:

"She's wise this little wonder." Chen smirked. "Trouble times ten, but wise beyond her years this one. Kane has agreed to change his ways and let me show him the right path. He isn't going to be bad anymore."

"My First-Grandfather speaks the truth, little princess. I vow to be good from now on. I promise." Kane acted as if he were talking to an adult and not an infant. "I wish to befriend your father and mend a friendship thought lost years ago."

"I am going to be tending to Aurora until she is healed. Maxwell requested that Lotus watch over her, so I believe grandson that you may just get your wish." Chen conjured another version of a baby teether in the shape of an ancient green dragon for Dani. "The twins created a solution for their needs, but I can do one better by adding a little bit of ancient herbal medicine to the mix. This will tend to her mouth, as well as the fever that might arise again. And it will allow her to sleep."

:Dani loves Chen.: She happily traded the other teether for the bright green one. :Dada is great wizard. He good to be friends with. He no like Dark wizards they be bad and he hurt them.:

"I'm fond of you as well little one." Chen smiled.

"I'm well aware of that little one." Kane chuckled.

"We may want to think twice about the christening. Dani is bound to cause a stir with the Archbishop of Canterbury on Friday." Wills had silently observed Kane around the others and decided that maybe he might be like Draco after all.

"Not necessarily usually she's well behaved among the muggles. It's as though she senses that they wouldn't understand these things. She only tests her wings at home. She'll be fine at the christening at Windsor Castle." Harry reassured Wills.

"I'm more concerned about the wedding at St. Paul's Cathedral on Saturday. Junior here isn't gonna like all the publicity that goes along with putting on a public royal wedding. We all know that he's doing this to appease your grandmother and my father." James couldn't help but add that into the mix.

"He's going to be fine as long as the girls are far away and out of the spotlight." Lily hit James upside his head with the heel of her hand.

"Grandfather tried to pull a fast one on me by adding Westminster Abbey to the schedule, but Hermione wasn't all for adding a coronation to the mix and neither was I. We'll go along with the wedding, but that's where we draw the line. I could careless if the people haven't seen me officially crowned as heir." Harry was still sore that his grandfather had tried to put one over on him.

"Oh, they saw it alright, last August during the celebration. Dad just wasn't there next to you basking with pride." James sympathized with his son.

"Why wouldn't I wish to be proud of my grandson? He's handling the role of HBP with smashing results. Crowning them would show our world that they have a bright future to look forward to and give the muggles something to smile about. They need it after the trouble they went through this past summer." Stephen entered the conversation.

"Oh, alright gramps you win. How can I possibly say no, after you brought up what happened here right after the beginning of July. But you will have to crown us at the ceremony." Harry sighed in defeat.

"It's bad enough that First-Grandpa tricked me into pulling Excalibur from the stone in front of the palace on the Isle of Avalon at the weddings last weekend. It was just my luck that some Muggle tourist caught it on video and made a mint by selling the footage to CNN or ITV. Anyway now everyone wants Wills to have a go at it as well." Harry hated being a public figure, but was learning to live with it.

"Now the shouts from the press are making sense to me. I'm not the least bit threatened by you in any way and they kept shouting that at me. Merlin is going to have to move the stone in front of Windsor Castle or thereabouts so that we can fix this little snafu." Wills found it amusing that Harry had fallen for one of Merlin's tricks to get him to step into the spotlight.

"Move the stone off the Isle when nothing on this planet can cut or move it and then have it reappear in front of Aunt Elizabeth's residence? Are you barking mad or just out of it from your training?!" Harry didn't find his solution the least bit amusing.

"Well, it's a solution to the mess you got the two of us in!! Besides, it's a mystical sword, so who's to say that it can't appear other places!" Wills glowered at him.

"That's an excellent idea, William." Merlin appeared beside Stephen. "Consider your boon granted."

"Good going big brother! Now your Gran is gonna have a fit when she sees what's now in front of her castle's gates!" Harry was livid that Merlin had gone and done it again.

"Do not hide from life, my boy! You have to embrace it. Because of your valiant and selfless actions our world is at peace. Nothing the muggles can do can touch you. You are above them, so let them do what they may. Indulge their whims on occasion. They seem to have more hardships than joy these days, and ignore the rest." Merlin gave him some sound advice.

"You win First-Grandpa. I shall try it your way, but Wills needs to ring his Gran and give her the heads-up as to what's in front of her castle." Harry saw the wisdom as usual in Merlin's words. "It's enough to have our wedding on Saturday, and then the Music is Magic concert on Sunday at Hyde Park. Oh and the girls christenings on Friday can't forget that. Although, considering the current circumstances I think we should move it to the private residence instead of having it at the chapel."

"Good idea, little brother, besides she'll want an update on Rory." Wills hugged her close to him. "Are you staying here or coming with?"

"I'll come with you…she'll be wishing to talk to me as well." Rory sighed.

"Kane can take the last guest suite on the third floor. Lotus can take her pick of the ones on the fourth. Then after the call to Aunt Elizabeth the two of you can catch yourselves up about things. In the meantime she can join us in the Study." Harry knew that Rory thought herself rude to abandon her friend and offered up a solution.

"Brilliant as always little brother," Rory went over to kiss him on the cheek. "Now, I can take that call with Wills." She was then scooped up into Wills arms and carried off towards the East Wing of the manor.

--

"Fluffy is cornering two mules out front! Did someone forget to feed him?" Henry called down to them from the second floor landing. "I thought Uncle Paddy used ponies with the thoroughbreds, since when does he use mules?"

"My Mione reacted badly when Fluffy and the cats took a disliking to two of our guests. And it seems as though Fluffy knows who they are and harbors not so nice feelings towards the two of them." Harry went to the foot of the stairs and answered Henry's inquiries.

"His name was Titan then and they used brute force and magic to subdue him in order to steal me from the temple. They must have sold him to the highest bidder, where he eventually found his way to your family member, and then eventually to you." Kane surmised.

"Well, that's all well and good, but unless you wish them dead I would suggest that you call Fluffy into the house." Dromi gave them the latest report on the goings on outside.

"I'll take the munchkin while you go and deal with Fluffy." James walked over and took a nearly sleeping Dani out of her sling.

Dani was not at all pleased with being disturbed and started to howl in protest. :WANT DADA!:

"Nice going father! She was nearly asleep again!" Harry narrowed his eyes at James. :Just gum your teether, munchkin. Daddy has to round up Fluffy.:

Dani begrudgingly gummed her teether and settled down.

Harry wanted to hurt someone and what better way to do that than by marking the two outside with his mark. He once again conjured the dagger and cut his left palm. "Might as well test them while I'm outside," He vanished.

"Does he make a habit out of doing that to himself?" Kane winced.

"He only does this when he's peeved about something. Usually it's just a prick of the finger, unless he means to vanquish them." James shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

Henry came down the stairs to see what was up. "So I take it that you're gonna do a Draco and wisely change sides?" He arched a brow at Kane.

"Hello Lotus Blossom what brings you here tonight?" He knew Lotus, because she checked in with the two of them at Sandhurst from time to time.

"I'm here because Rory got hurt and to keep an eye on him." Lotus narrowed her eyes at Kane.

"The name is Kane Chen Lee Rai. The Ancient One, whom you call Master Chen, is my First-Grandfather. And yes I am going to do what Draco did and wisely change sides. It will allow me to mend a friendship that I thought lost nearly twenty years ago. I can also get to know my First-Grandfather and learn from him as well."

"Well, by the looks of it welcome to the team. Uh, Uncle James, Hermione wants Dani back in the nursery, so I'll take her back up." He took Dani out of his arms. "That way you can back up Harry. Seeing as Fluffy is reminding me of that scene in the movies when they first come across him…he is that peeved."

"Why didn't you say he was that riled up?" They headed out the doors.

--

Fluffy had the two-jinxed wizards against the far corner of the front fence. It was clear that he wanted payback for damages rendered to him nearly 20 years ago.

"This is gonna be more difficult than I thought. You really do wish to tear them apart…maybe I should've gotten Dad to give me a hand." He slowly approached the hellhound well aware of what he could do in a temper. "Easy big guy they aren't worth the bellyache."

Fluffy thought otherwise and continued to snap at his quarry with his razor sharp teeth.

"Marking them is gonna have to wait until I get you calmed down and I need both hands to do that." For the third time that evening Harry healed his left palm in order to hold the flute that was now in his left hand.

"The question is can I play this thing with a gimpy right hand and will you be able to hear it over your god awful barking." He began to play a familiar tune that he knew would cause Fluffy to fall asleep.

Fluffy's acute canine hearing tuned into the familiar tune and within five minutes, he was snoozing away.

"Sorry big guy, but they aren't up for slaughter just yet." Harry knelt beside one of his massive sleeping heads. "I'll conjure a harp to keep you napping while I get these two out of harms way."

It didn't take long before he was able to focus on the two very relieved mules. "Oh, I wouldn't relax too much if I were the two of you." He produced the dagger once again only this time all he did was cut his finger.

"This can go one of four ways. One there will be no mark and you're a good guy. Two there is a faint mark and hope of reforming you. Three this burns a brand into your flesh and you're slowly eaten away over the next month like a disease. Lastly is the worst fate of all. You continue to deteriorate until there isn't anything left not even dust. It really all depends on just how dark the two of you really are."

The two in question backed up even more against the fence, but it was no use, there wasn't anywhere to go and they knew it.

Harry took no chances with them and decided to stun them. "_Stupefy!_" He used the stunning spell without so much as producing his wand and ran the finger with his blood on it along the side of one of the mules and did the same to his counterpart.

The result was a sizzling brand of lightning bolts and the mules braying in agony.

"Oh, well now this is not good. No not good at all…You have the third stage, which means that your days on this plain of existence are numbered. You see the faint mark isn't fatal, but these are. You've crossed over the line far too many times to redeem yourself."

"That's Azkaban with no chance of parole is what that is." Sirius stood beside Harry. "That's odd the marks are still burning hot."

"I was expecting faint marks, seeing as they remained neutral, but my test never lies." Harry stunned the two until they were unconscious before sorting them back to normal.

"That looks extremely painful." Kane frowned down at Shin and Kahn.

"It's not pleasant that's for sure." Harry commented as he and Sirius went about securing the two of them. "It's never done that before, usually the mark brands a Dark wizard or witch or in drastic cases turns them to not even dust. These two must be borderline extreme or something."

"Or on Voldemort's payroll," James growled.

"One reason why our numbers have dwindled to the three of us is because our former members feared facing the two of them if they failed carrying out an assignment. Therefore, many chose to never return and go their separate ways. It seems as though my former mentors must have hunted them down or led double lives just as I did. Only in their case it wasn't being good, but as evil as they come." Kane used an ancient charm to make it so that the two of them could not escape the bindings.

"They very well may have been on Voldemort's payroll." Max was pleased that he would have at least two of them locked away until their final days.

"I was stolen by the two of them, so do with them what you will. They mean nothing to me. I plan on leading a new life that doesn't include following their code of rules. My former home is to be turned into a sanctuary for endangered creatures seeing as many now reside there." Kane was convinced that being on the white side of magic far outweighed anything that he had experienced being around the dark.

"It would be a shame to put your training to waste. I'm willing to bet that you could easily pass our Auror trials with no trouble at all. You would be a great asset in our Wizarding World forces." James knew that he would be a fool not to offer him a new line of work.

"I would like to spend time with my First-Grandfather for a while and then I may just take you up on that offer." Kane didn't think that being an Auror was that bad of a suggestion, but he wanted some downtime to get used to being good again.

"Feel free to stay as long as you like. Master Chen is tending to Rory while she's recovering, so this is a perfect place for you to get to know him. It will give you a chance to mend fences with Lotus too." Harry grinned knowingly.

"James and I can take these two to Azkaban, while you all go about your evening." Max suggested. "I doubt that Sirius wishes to visit that place again, so he can stay here as well."

"Thanks Max. I've no wish to visit the hell that I was in for eleven or so years." Sirius had no problem letting them handle that duty. "Seeing as Harry's going to have his hands full dealing with Dani, I'll catch Kane up on what's what in our part of the world."

Dani was once again in Harry's arms. :Bad Men hurt Fluffy.:

"It looks like she has no intention of going to bed anytime soon does it." Harry set her back in the sling. "Bad men are going away now so Fluffy is gonna be fine." He crooned down at her.

:Dada's owie hurts like my mouth.: Dani could sense that her father was overdoing it with his arm and called him on it.

"Daddy is a big boy and a little pain isn't gonna hurt him, besides he likes holding his munchkin." Harry kissed her on the top of her downy reddish brown cap of curls. "Come back inside I'll show you where you'll be staying for the time being." He grinned over a Kane.

"You two go on inside. I'll bring Fluff inside when the musical effect wears off on him." Sirius sat down beside Fluff.

"He's already waking up." Kane noticed that one set of eyes was open and watching his every move. "Let's see if I can remember how to conjure his favorite snack." It took two tries but Kane conjured what looked like fiery pieces of brimstone and kept it hovering in mid air.

Fluffy was still more interested in having his snack.

"I'll be back in an hour." James quickly left with Max and their prisoners.

"Justice will be done that I promise you big guy. Now try and enjoy your snack." Harry reassured Fluffy.

Fluffy sniffed at Kane and let him pet one of their massive heads, before settling down and enjoying his snack.

--

Chapter 13

Ron and Luna's surprise

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	13. Ron and Luna's Surprise

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 13

Ron and Luna's surprise

--

Okay after reading HBP all I can say is what the bloody hell was she thinking…I love it that I came up with something original that I can enjoy writing for all of you to enjoy. I'm still reeling over book six, but then I'm thinking that she wants this ended permanently in book seven. I like it that I found a way to keep the story alive, so with that said here is chapter thirteen…With a little twist in honor of book six. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's my way of incorporating HBP into the story…It is going to have a major impact on the attitudes of various characters in the story...

--

Harry and Hermione finished their thirtieth television interview of the day. It seemed as if everyone on the planet was focused on what Harry was often heard calling the royal circus_. _

:Tell me again why I didn't stand firm and say no to what is clearly not supposed to be another joyous day for us and ignore our elder family members wishes?: Harry forced a smile on his face, as he signed several copies of the sixth book for the fans gathered around where they were being interviewed.

"There ya go. I hope your daughter gets a kick out of getting it signed by me." He was polite to the fans and well aware that the American media morning anchors were watching him, as was the camera.

Hermione also felt the same as he did, but she happily signed them as well. "One never minds having the real Harry and Hermione sign their collections." She managed to force herself to smile warmly at all of them. :We promised that's why. Now grit your teeth and bear all of this. Think of Sunday. Now that will be a little bit of fun now won't it.:

:Oh yeah, there is that and boy do I have something special planned for Sunday.: Harry grinned.

"I'm curious, as are all of the fans, on how you two like the books. This last one was even more dramatic than the last. Anyone who hasn't read the books should turn off your volume; there are some emails that we're going to read to the two of them from curious viewers." Charlie smiled at the camera.

"Actually, to be honest I don't care to read them. It's somewhat unnerving actually to see what she's gone and done next." Harry didn't feel like talking about his past.

"So, you weren't shocked that the school's Headmaster was killed by the former potions professor?" Diane Sawyer arched one brow at him in curiosity. "Or that Ron ended up with Hermione and your character started to date Ginny?"

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, as he took in what was being said. _That wasn't what happened nor was it in the book that he'd read last winter. No wonder Wills and Henry were trying to get him to read the book again. It wasn't even close to what had happened! _He thought to himself.

"Actually, that just makes things a hell of a lot easier on all of us. So what happened to my brother's character, did he become a Deatheater?"

One of the fans nodded.

"You know what. I think I'm really gonna have to give that book a look through." He grinned sheepishly.

"I haven't had a chance to read it yet either. Being new parents has kept the two of us busy. We were on our honeymoon when the book came out, so we never bothered to read it. I'm curious though, so I'm also going to give it a read." Hermione was also floored by this new turn of events.

"Although, Harry's right it does make things so much easier on all of us. It amuses me that Ron ended up with Hermione. In reality he's married to Luna. And Ginny ended up with Harry, seeing as she's married and head over heels in love with Draco. No wonder Dan and Emma have been nagging us to read the book." She handled the question smoothly and like a pro.

"Did ya just say that me and Hermione are a couple in the book?" Ron walked over with Luna.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley and this is my lovely bride Luna. We keep these two on schedule." He smiled for the camera.

"Well, she did want it as far away from reality as possible, Ronald." Luna seemed a little miffed at the thought of Ron and Hermione as a couple.

"Ronnie had an infatuation at first with Hermione, but then he finally saw who he was destined to be with. Ginny crushed on Harry at first and then finally set her sights on his brother Draco. My big brother is nothing like the Deatheater character, as he is portrayed in the books. I'm not a fan of the books either. They portray me as some sort of dreamy ditzy blonde. I adore Jo, but it's hard to see your somewhat likeness put on the pages of a book." Luna growled out her response.

"I can understand how that would be difficult on all of you, especially now that you're very public figures. What has been a rollercoaster ride for all of us must be somewhat of a headache for all of you." Charlie nodded in understanding.

"We try to keep ourselves separate from the books, but now that my older sisters are engaged to the princes that isn't really as easy as it used to be." Harry answered honestly. "Hermione and I managed to stay under the radar for years while the book was going on. The Four Hearts changed all of that for all of us and we had to adjust our lives accordingly."

"I think the shocking part of all of it is how much the movie actors and actresses look like us. Ginny not so much, but when it comes to Harry, Hermione, Draco, and me it's been really unnerving. It's something that has caused us quite the headache especially Harry." Ron smirked.

"Ron makes a valid point, but then all of us gained some really good friends this past year." Hermione nodded.

"That we did love that we did." Harry grinned.

"Sorry, to put a stop to all of this, but this is a hectic week for the two of them. And we have a busy schedule planned for the rest of the day." Luna was clearly in the mood to go.

"Next is lunch with the Queen and they can't be late for that." Ron was puzzled by Luna's sudden mood change it was happening more and more lately, but he wasn't going to be rude to the press either. "Honey, you won my heart, so enough with the claws."

Luna glared at him, but said nothing.

"I'm curious. Who's looking after those precious bundles of joy? It can't be easy to be away from them as much as you have this week." Diane asked.

"It really depends. You see everyone in the family vies for the chance to watch them." Harry chuckled.

"We hardly ever leave them. This is a first for us, and we miss them terribly." Hermione added hastily, sensing that Harry was about to do something foolish.

"Sometimes my Great-Grandfather Merlin and Great-Grandmother Mab watch them for us, my parents, her parents, my siblings, the aunts and uncles, and the list goes on from there. I need to clear some things up, seeing as you brought up the Headmaster in the book. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva are happily married with a grown son, who has a family of his own. In this world he is very much alive and well. Now as for Uncle Severus, he's Draco's godfather, an honorary uncle of sorts. He married Aunt Sibyll and they are expecting a little one in December. Uncle Sirius married Aunt Jenna. She's my Dad's younger sister and they have twins. Uncle Remus, as we fondly call him, married mum's Cousin Gene. They have a son. Charlie married Dora, they have a son. Percy married Penny, no kids yet. Bill married Fleur, no kids yet. Rubeus married Olympe; they have a little one on the way." Harry glanced around everyone was intently listening to his every word so he continued.

"Neville is engaged to Lavender. Dean is engaged to Padma. Seamus is engaged to my cousin Lexi, who happens to be one of Uncle Albus' granddaughter's. And Wood married Katie Bell's older sister Lucy, they have twin girls." He arched a brow at all of them. "Want more?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I have more. Let's see Fred married Katie Bell. George married, Sibyll's niece, Melanie. No kids on the way that I am aware of for either of them. Victor is a scrawny washout loser, nothing like the actor in the movie. Cho died tragically in an accident on New Years. Cedric married Prince William's Ex-girlfriend Kate Channing and they are expecting a little one in the spring. Draco married Ginny, another little one on the way there. And Ron married Luna, somehow I see twins in their near future…" Harry raked his good hand through his hair.

"Scratch that other part about twins. I have no idea why I said that. I mean that would mean dire circumstances for a certain best mate of mine." Harry turned around to glare at Ron, who paled visibly.

"Goodness, you all got a real window into our world now didn't you?" Hermione tried to keep her temper in check. "He gets this way when he's stressed or isn't happy about something. I'm sure that Jo is getting an earful tonight."

"What do you expect when the copy that she snuck us was nothing like what she published?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"One last question and we'll let you go. That ring on your finger it looks heirloom, what does it represent?" Charlie Gibson shot that last question at him knowing that he was vulnerable and would answer it honesty.

"This is a signet ring design that has been in the family for centuries. Dad has one, Grandpa has one, and Draco has one. My initials are on one side and in honor of my being; Head Boy prefect last year, dad had HBP added on the side of it. It mirrors his own, seeing as he also was head boy his final year of school." He proudly showed off his ring. "The papers are calling it my Half Blood Prince Ring, because I can do magic. Still, now having heard some of the plot I bet she went and made Snape HBP."

Again the fans nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, the two of us are gonna have a chat tonight." Harry growled darkly.

The skies above the location at Trafalgar Square were growing dark, but no one besides Ron, Luna, and Hermione were noticing.

"Well, then thank you for tearing yourselves away from your little ones so that you can treat all of us with this interview." Diane smiled. "You must be eager to hold them."

"Yes, I'm eager to hold them, but duty comes before pleasure or family. It's something that Aunt Elizabeth has drilled in our heads. We agreed to this public royal wedding and all that comes with it." Hermione handled that question. "We're looking forward to the girls christening on Friday and the Charity event on Sunday."

"Only those two events," Charlie was pleased that they had gotten more than polite chitchat from the prince, something that no other reporter had succeeded in doing all week. "What about Saturday's wedding? Won't that be your crowning moment as it were?"

"Our wedding last Christmas Eve was special in our lives. It was in a small chapel near our hometown. This pomp en circumstance is all for show. There's too much work involved for it to be otherwise." Harry tried to keep his tone polite, but he was on slow boil.

"Yes, it was a glorious evening that Wills arranged for the two of us. My dress didn't require any fancy train nor did an Archbishop perform the ceremony. It was private, family and friends only, and just for us." Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Well, then in that case all of us are honored that you've decided to let us share in your happiness by agreeing to this second wedding." Diane was highly impressed with this young royal couple. "Thank you so much for coming." The interview was finally ending.

"Thank you for having us." Hermione and Harry smiled.

--

Windsor Castle the Queens private apartments.

"Are we done for the day yet?" Harry paced the priceless carpets of the salon. "I'm starting to lose it and say crazy things like Ron and Luna expecting twins in the near future! I mean, why would I say that unless all of this is getting to me?" He raked his fingers through his jet-black hair in frustration. "I've been a good sport for three days, but if I have to answer another question today I'm gonna start taking out my aggravation on them!"

Thunder rumbled outside and it was pouring buckets.

"We want to cuddle our girls for a while. Dani isn't handling our schedule as a normal baby would and her sisters are not liking it very much either. We have barely gotten home by evening for the past three days. They are only two-months-old and don't understand anything about protocol or official duty." Hermione sipped her tea.

"I'm sorry if the girls are missing you. However, all will be better on Monday. This one week away will not harm them." Elizabeth saw things differently than the two of them, in her eyes duty came before family.

"Oh Granny, why didn't you listen to Wills and me…" Henry groaned in frustration and buried his face in his hands. "Now he's really gonna blow his top."

"That's why your first born son turned out like he did! You care more about all of this bloody pomp en circumstance than you do your own family!" Harry vented his fury on her.

"My generation was brought up on tradition, which I passed on to my children. This does not for one moment mean that I did not care about them. It was a very different era back then." Elizabeth remained cool in composure despite the fact that his words cut straight to her heart. "Diana changed everything after she had William and tradition was thrown out of the window."

"Why was that I wonder!? It was because she focused on her children instead of the crown! That's as it should be! There is no crime in that and because of it they had her killed! No wonder this world of yours is so messed up! You shun those who try to make things better, especially if they happen to not fall in line with all of you! You destroyed the brightest jewel, in the crown in order to make your lives dull and boring again, and the hell with her boys! I mean, who gives a damn if they loved their mother more than anything in this world! Boy did that backfire on all of you!" Harry really let his temper fly.

"Harry, she gets the point, ease off a little okay?" Dromi tried to defuse the situation, but it wasn't meant to be.

"I will not ease off! My life until my seventeenth year has been off and on hell on earth! I know what its like to have nothing, but what someone allows you to have! I know what real terror feels like or having ones parents murdered in front of your eyes! I was thrust into a battle of epic proportions at eleven that spanned six long years of hell for me! The Dursley's were a walk in the park compared to that! I know better than to not thank the powers that be everyday for granting my family back to me again! Family matters so much more than wealth, power, or ones duty! You may have missed out on raising your children, but I sure as hell am not missing out on protecting, nurturing, and loving mine!" Harry was having one of those days.

"No one is trying to change you, son. We're sorry that you were surprised with Jo's other version of book six. She had two versions and after meeting all of you, decided to go with the second draft. It seemed that it would be easier on all of you and all of us agreed that it was a good idea. Your lives are private and this way you and Hermione keep your romance just between the two of you." James tried to get him to calm down. "This has been a long very stressful week for you so far, so let's call it a day."

"I'm sure that after you cuddle the girls for a while that you will be in much better spirits." Lily agreed. "Now as for the other, you needed to be kept separate from that book."

"There was nothing wrong about your reaction to Elizabeth's words. Considering all that you went through, it was a given that you would react negatively to what she had said." Anna narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "I am humoring both you and Stephen by going along with this public spectacle. But I warn you, any more stress on my grandson and I shan't be happy."

"Now Anna, the boy is overly stressed over all the events this week. He's had his blow up so he should be fine now." Stephen frowned at his wife.

Anna didn't get time to respond to Stephen's view on things, because a very unhappy Dani appeared in her father's arms, with a harried Wills apparating into the room after her.

Harry stared down into his daughters furious green eyes then over at Elizabeth. "You see what happens when we don't spend quality time with them? They tend to take matters into their own tiny hands."

:You no loves us!: Dani was beyond displeased with her parents. :We no wants others! We wants mama and dada!: She added to that by throwing a royal fuss and howling at the top of her tiny lungs.

"That does it, official duties are now over for the day! She just scared the life out of me! She was sitting in her swing and then flash she was gone!" Wills looked about at his whit's end.

"Dani must have sensed Harry's temper and honed in on that." Hermione was trying to help Harry settle her down.

:We love you and your sisters very much. We're just doing some things for your Great-Grandpa Stephen and my Aunt Elizabeth, but it will be over soon I promise.: She felt her daughter's forehead her teeth were acting up again and she was once again spiking a fever. "No wonder you're being so grouchy. Mummy's little angel is getting all miserable again." She crooned to her child.

Harry had her cuddled against his shoulder, rubbing her back to soothe her. "Its okay Wills. She does this when she's miffed at us and this is further than she has ever attempted to go." Harry was calm, cool, and focused on his child. The storm outside subsided to gentle rain showers instead of the fierce storm just minutes before. :We will never leave you or your sisters for more than a few hours and always try to be home before dark. You got all worked up over nothing. You could have gotten really badly hurt doing this and you sacred your Uncle Wills out of his mind as well. Just because you can do something does not mean that it is okay to keep doing it. This is not okay Danielle Stephanie Anastasia. You are too important and loved to risk something like that again. Is that understood young lady?:

:I sorry Dada. Me miss you and Mama. Mouth hurts.: Her wails had calmed to the occasional hic-ups and she snuggled against his shoulder.

"I see your point. This little one is quite the handful." Elizabeth could now see why the two of them were beyond stressed about leaving their girls. There was no telling when one of them even at two- months-old was going to pop in for a visit.

"The scary part is that she and her sisters had their magic binded." James was beginning to wonder how they were going to rein in this little bundle a year or so from now.

"James, just think of how Harry would have reacted had we left him when he was her age. He was constantly with one of us at all times and still kept us on our toes." Lily arched a brow at James.

"Point taken my love, we dodged a bullet on that one. The twins aren't anywhere near the handful that he was, but then he had enormous shoes to fill didn't he." James winked at her.

"Harry and I need to get our little one home. She needs her medicine and us for awhile." Hermione looked over at their family. "She's cutting her first teeth and it's making her completely miserable."

"When I left home Ally and Mia were being cuddled by Kane and Rory. They were happily soothing their mouths on teethers. Dani snoozed on my chest for an hour or so, and then she had her bottle. And I put her in her favorite thing in the whole world her baby swing. She was happy for a bit then she started to fuss a little, so I went to get her the teether. When I came back into the Common Room there was the usual flash that goes with vanishing Merlin style and she was gone." Wills decided to give them a detailed account of things. "Rory calmly told me to go check in on all of you, because that's where she went. Kane was highly amused. You know for someone who used to be a ninja for a living, he really is good with the girls, and an all around nice guy."

"Kane's a fraud, but then in his situation what other choice did he have. It was the same with Draco and he turned out just fine." Harry smirked. "Mione, hold Dani for me. Now that Wills is here, we can clear up the whole sword in the stone mess. It will give the press camped outside the castle walls a show as well."

"I say we all take a stroll outside. The storm is over and we can give them something to really write about. This whole male only rubbish is a bit dated." Dromi was showing her more mischievous side of her personality.

"I don't want to risk Dani getting a chill, so why don't we do this on Friday that way Rory can get in on the fun as well." Hermione suggested.

:Home now.: Dani whimpered. :Me wants teddy.: Her plush bear appeared in her arms.

"The boss has spoken. We shall settle this later." Harry kissed the top of Dani's head, pulled Hermione closer to him, and they were gone.

"Rory needs me, so I shall see you all back home. Granny, I hope that this shows you why they were so reluctant to agree to all of this in the first place." Wills had his final say and with the usual crack, he was gone.

--

"Andromeda, it puzzles me as to why you girls would wish to make a spectacle of yourselves by attempting the impossible. It is widely known by all that only a man can remove the sword from its ancient resting place." Elizabeth frowned.

"Not true, Granny. Wills, Rory, Harry, Hermione, Dromi, and I have all successfully removed the sword from the stone. It was on the very night that the two of us met our destinies." Henry kissed Dromi's hand.

"If my memory serves me correctly and it always does. You insulted First-Grandpa and he made you eat your words." Dromi smirked.

"I was reeling from too much information as it was and seeing Merlin was information overload." Henry chuckled. "Granny, this is the new millennium now. We're all pretty much equal, and therefore able to attempt or achieve the same goals. I see no reason why pulling the sword from the stone would be any different."

"No I suppose you're right." Elizabeth sighed.

Ron and Luna returned to collect Harry and Hermione and found them missing. "Where did they run off to?"

"They went home to focus on the girls. After all, they couldn't say no to a personal summons from Dani now could they?" James gave them both the heads up.

"Well, in that case consider their schedule for the day cleared. They only had the photo session and that's canceled anyways on account of rain." Ron reached down and took the last scone from one of the platters.

"No one wants Hermione's wedding gown ruined, so of course it's been canceled for today." Luna rolled her eyes in exasperation at him then proceeded to snag the scone right from his fingers.

"Look, I know that this book six rubbish has got your back up, but why are you taking it out on me? You've done nothing but bite my head off and I'm sick of it!" Ron narrowed his eyes down at his wife.

"You're annoying me today, that was the last scone and I wanted it." She snarled back at him. "Now as for the rubbish that is book six, well, I have a right to be miffed that she changed everything and stuck you with Hermione of all people!"

She was clearly not acting herself and the others were taking notice of it.

"Sweetheart, it's just a book. We thought that it would be easier on all of you if she went with her other idea." Lily had rarely seen her daughter in such a temper. It was usually when she had just cause and not over something as frivolous as a book.

"Yes angel, we're sorry if it's hurt your feelings, because that wasn't what it was meant to do." James recalled Harry's words from before and it was all beginning to look like maybe he just might be right in making such a prediction. Luna was not acting like herself at all.

"Excuse us will you." Ron picked her up, carried her outside into the hallway, and closed the doors.

"I've annoyed you for three days running and it's getting to the point where I have to sneak off to get any food." He set her down on her feet, so that he could stare down into her defiant blue eyes. "What gives moon-flower? Is there something that you wanna tell me or am I suddenly just enemy number one?"

"I just happen to be annoyed with you this week! There is no reason for you to think that I'm… well you know!" She hissed up at him. "Neither does my need to snack!"

"Sweetheart, I'm just trying to make sense of your change in personality, not to mention unusual change in appetite. This isn't like you at all. Nothing annoys you and when it does it's something major and not something as stupid as a silly book." Ron kept his temper in check and remained focused on what was wrong with his love.

"Ron what if I am? What if that one rash moment on my birthday gave us a little surprise of our own?" Luna stared wide-eyed at him.

"Let's go have you checked over and then we'll see what happens from there." Ron scooped her back up into his arms and they vanished.

"Is everything all right out…?" Lily went to check on them and found them gone. "James where do you think they went off to?" She turned to look at her husband.

"I have an idea love, but for now let's just let the two of them be." He kissed her on the nose.

"James, you're acting too calm about something that should be making you very upset." Lily frowned at him. "They broke their promise if what you think is true."

"Love, there's one thing that I've learned since we've been back and that's until you know all the facts it's best not to jump to any conclusions." James led her back into the room.

--

Later on that evening at Dragon Manor

Ginny arrived home that evening with fascinating news for Draco. "Dragon you home?" She called out as she was greeted by Tut and Isis. "That's right sweeties mummy's home." She smiled down at the cats.

"I'm up in the nursery. I'll be down in a second." Draco called from upstairs.

"I know that I agreed to your surprising me with the nursery, but can't I have just a little peak at it?" She headed up the stairs.

"Now Peaches, I want to surprise you. So, that would be a no to any attempt at peaking." Draco met her on the first floor landing and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "So how was your day?"

"It was uneventful until Ron and Luna popped in." Ginny grinned at him.

Draco frowned down at her. "Oh really why's that? Did one of them get hurt or is one of them sick?"

"No Dragon neither of them got into an accident or anything like that." Ginny's moss green eyes danced mischievously. "Harry and Hermione cleared their schedule to spend time with the girls, so Ron brought Luna there to get checked over."

"She has been acting rather out of sorts as of late. I can see why Ron would want her looked at." Draco had put in a long grueling day of training and wasn't taking in any of her subtle hints. "By that grin on your face I take it that it isn't anything life threatening."

"No nothing bad like that, but they did diagnose that she has a medical condition of sorts." Ginny, wanting a snack, headed back downstairs.

"Ginevra Molly Elizabeth, you cannot say something like that and then just walk away!" Draco cornered her in the kitchen. "What medical condition does my baby sister have?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "You're the Auror you figure it out." She ducked under his arm with her jar of pickles and went over to the breakfast nook to munch on her snack. "I mean really Dragon, it's not that complicated just connect the clues."

Draco wasn't really in the mood to play games, so he went about preparing dinner for the two of them. It was to his surprise that after a few lessons with Harry and their father he wasn't that bad at cooking.

"It's not a bad condition and you do seem happy about it. Is she pregnant?" He paused preparing the ham, roasted potatoes, and rolls. "Well is she pregnant or not?"

Ginny grinned at him but said nothing.

"Not possible. She and Ron followed the rules…"

When he mentioned the word rules Ginny shook her head no.

"Ron is terrified of facing Dad's wrath not mention Harry's. Why would he…"

"It's simple the two of them had a moment of weakness and it happened on or around our birthday. She's nearly eleven weeks pregnant with twins." Ginny had to wait a full minute to continue, because Draco was swearing under his breath. "Ron's in shock and Luna is over the moon about it. She and the babies are in perfect health."

Draco decided that he needed to calm down before responding to any of this news and went back to making dinner.

"Ron has this crazy idea that all of you are gonna pummel him for having a moment of weakness before the two of them were married." Ginny went about making Bread and Butter pudding for dessert and was oblivious to Draco's temper.

"No Peaches I don't think its crazy at all." Draco all but tossed the roasting pan into the oven.

"No I'd say that about covers what I'm gonna do to him when next we meet." He prepared the salad as he spoke.

"Ron's a dead man walking that's for sure." He set the salad into two bowls that he nearly shattered when he set them on the table.

"Dragon, you're snarling over potion that was spilt a long time ago." Ginny chided him.

"This happened nearly three months ago. The two of them have been too busy to really stop and notice the signs. I mean, that was the case until she started acting not like Luna this week." Ginny put the pudding into the oven as well as the rolls.

Draco focused on finishing dinner and not on her trying to defend her brother. "Somehow I seriously doubt Dad, Wills, Henry, and Harry are gonna see things that way. He went on and on about keeping his promise even after we found out about DJ. When the truth was that he had broken his word weeks before!" He snarled at her.

"They're gonna tell everyone as soon as it really sets in." Ginny frowned. "Ron is floored right now. Just like you when you found out about our DJ. Now as for Luna she's back to her calm, dreamy, serene self again."

"Did he faint when he got the joyous news?" Draco tried to see the humor about this current change of events.

"He didn't faint until he heard the word twins." Ginny giggled. "He muttered that Harry was right and then out he went."

"It can't be that big of a shock. I mean twins do run in your family." Draco got the Ham, roasted potatoes out of the oven, and transferred that onto a platter. "I think that he's been in denial and so ignored all of the signs." After retrieving the rolls from the oven, he put them in a breadbasket, and then set that on the table as well.

"Ron is a bit daft at times and Luna really hasn't acted pregnant until this week." Ginny set a trivet on the table, so that she could place the dish of bread and butter pudding on it.

"Let's enjoy our meal and talk about how normal our life is compared to the rest of our family." Draco set the platter on the table and they sat down at their table for two.

"Oh really?" Ginny arched a brow at him.

"Dani went in search of her Daddy and popped in at Windsor Castle during tea with the Queen." Draco grinned.

"Not possible. How did she achieve that at two-months-old and with her magic binded? I can see her doing that at home, because she can sense where he is. It's not the same with Windsor Castle, because that's on the other side of England." Ginny frowned, as she went to get them the butter dish and something to drink.

"My best guess is that she felt Harry lose his temper and locked onto that. She also made her teddy bear come to her as well." Draco fixed a plate for her and then one for himself. "And all of this mind you in front of the Queen."

"That would explain this afternoon's deluge in London today. He finally got tired of all the official rubbish and lost his cool with the Queen."

"That about covers it. I caught the last few minutes of their interview with the American morning show and I can understand why he's in a temper. Evidently, the book that we got from Jo isn't the same as the one that everyone got to read this summer. Ron's with Hermione in it, you're dating Harry, I'm a Deatheater, and Uncle Severus kills Uncle Albus. Oh and evidently Voldemort doesn't die in this one either." Draco wasn't anymore amused about that than she was.

"Now as for why Harry really lost it, well, the Queen told him that the girls could withstand this week without them and that duty came before ones family." Draco took away her Butterbeer and went to go get her a nice big goblet of milk instead.

"I don't get it. I thought that Jo was going with the facts not complete fiction." Ginny wrinkled her nose at him when he set the goblet of milk in front of her, but obediently took a sip of it.

"Yuck, I'm not a big milk fan, but then I know that DJ needs all of this to help him grow." She took another drink before continuing her previous line of thought. "Now as for Her Majesty doesn't she listen to anything that Wills or Henry tell her?"

"Dad says that it's so that all of us can have some sort of privacy in our lives." Draco took a drink of his Butterbeer.

"Now as for the other, evidently she's big on old school tradition, so no I would say she doesn't listen to them. Harry set her straight as did Dani's sudden appearance." Draco was enjoying the meal that he had prepared. It was his fifth one and it tasted very good. It wasn't up to Hogwarts, Aunt Mattie, his father's, or Harry's standards yet but he was getting there.

"Dragon, this is really good." Ginny praised his meal. "You might just be ready to fix dinner for the whole family."

"Let me think about the idea and then we'll see." Draco didn't think that he was ready for that yet.

"Think about how this could be neutral territory for Ron and Luna to spring their news on everyone. He would live to breathe another day without being pummeled, because no one would wish to ruin our first go at throwing a dinner party." Ginny winked at him.

"By Merlin, you've already got this all figured out down to the very last detail in that clever mind of yours." He sighed in defeat when she pouted at him. "Oh, very well, we'll have our first dinner party at Dragon Manor."

Ginny got up from her chair and rewarded him with hugs and kisses.

--

Ron and Luna's place

Ron stared at the first 4D images of their twins. They were beginning to develop hair, fingernails and toenails which really had him in awe over the whole experience. They had the beginnings of irises as well. "It just floors me that you and I created those two amazing little miracles and that they'll eventually be miniature you's or I's." He glanced over at Luna happily knitting baby clothes beside him.

"We've got two little miracles of our own to cuddle in the spring." She smiled serenely at him.

The front doorbell rang announcing that they had visitors.

"I told you that Ginny was gonna spread the news to everyone." Ron got up and reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Ronnie, we made a scene at Windsor Castle this afternoon and then vanished. It's probably Mummy or Daddy just checking in on us." Luna put her knitting away and followed him.

"True or else they wouldn't use the door, in that case they'd just pop in." Ron saw that it was Dromi with a basket of treats for the two of them. "How did you know that the two of us are too beat to make dinner tonight?" He smiled at her.

"Come on in Dromi. Is Henry with you as well?" Luna looked around outside, but only saw her older sister.

"The two of us are going out later, so he's still at home. I wanted to check on the two of you." Dromi stepped inside.

"So where did the two of you go off to this afternoon?" She arched a brow at the two of them.

"We went back to London to see to Thursday's schedule and then called it a day." Ron took the basket from her and headed for the kitchen.

"You seem in a better mood this evening, Luna. I'm happy that the two of you made up." Dromi gave her a hug.

"I've just been stressed; trying to keep everyone on schedule is hectic work. I didn't realize that I was taking my temper out on Ron." Luna decided to go with that story, until they were ready to break their happy news to the rest of the family.

"If you needed a hand with anything then you should have asked. That's what family does, they help one another. Daddy thought that maybe you happened to be moody for other reasons." The two of them sat down on the sectional in the Common Room.

Luna casually reached over and closed the program displaying their little secrets on the computer screen. "Daddy worries too much. I'm fine. Ron and I are both wonderful. Being Muggle Liaison's is hard work, but the two of us love what we do. Believe me if I were expecting I would be shouting the news to all of you. I mean, unless I'm immune to the potion, I just don't see how that's possible." She focused on Tigger, mewing at her for attention, and chose not to look her sister in the eyes.

"Luna, I'm not Daddy nor am I buying anything that you just said to me. If you both wish to keep it from them then I'm not going to say anything. You have my word on that." Dromi had gotten a quick look at the image on the laptop before Luna had closed the program.

"It's just setting in for the two of us. Just give us a few days to take it all in." Ron walked into the room to join them.

"Is it that obvious to everyone?" Luna asked timidly.

"Only to anyone who was there at lunch today, but no one is saying anything out loud." Dromi now had Minx purring in her lap.

"Lucy walked in with a puzzled look on her face, while Ginny was grinning from ear to ear." Ron reached over and turned the laptop, so that she could see the screen. "We really weren't sure until after she got checked over." He played the disk containing the 4D images of their little miracles. "Instead of telling us anything they decided that a visual image was needed."

Dromi now understood why the two of them were reluctant to share their joyous news with everyone. Luna happened to be nearly eleven weeks along instead of just four. "Daddy is going to throw you in Azkaban for two days. Draco is going to deck you. Wills and Henry are going to follow his lead and pummel you as well. Now as for Harry, he's going to hug Luna, and then proceed to hurt you."

"I'm aware that they might be upset about our moment of weakness. Harry and Hermione had one as well last December and no one went mental on the two of them." Ron frowned.

"Harry and Hermione had been married for nearly four months, where as you both were only engaged. They were also eighteen and nineteen. What part of Azkaban and certain doom did either of you not understand?" Dromi shot down Ron's argument.

Harry chose that moment to appear in their Common Room. "Sorry for not using the door, but Mum's worried about Luna. Mione sent me to see what's up with…" He noticed that Dromi was staring at something on Ron's Laptop's computer screen and that she wasn't in the best of moods about it.

"So my hunch was right? Luna's moody for reasons other than being stressed about this week. The question is how's that possible when she took the potion?" Harry waited for an answer.

No one was talking.

_Accio Laptop._ He summoned the object to him and had a look for himself. "Well now this is interesting. No wonder none of you is saying anything. The two of you fear repercussions do to your lapse of sanity just before you got married." He hadn't really focused on the details as to how far along she was and continued on. "What's done is done…"

He finally saw that she was nearly eleven weeks pregnant with twins and his calm attitude vanished.

"You're expecting twins sometime in April? Well now someone one has been fibbing now hasn't they." He glared at Ron and in seconds Ron was pinned up on the ceiling. "Why would the fact that you lied to all of us for months and acted like the prefect future son-in-law anger anyone?!" He glared up at Ron.

"C'mon Harry! It was once! I swear that's all it was, until we officially got hitched!" Ron found that the only thing that he was able to move was his head.

"I'm not angry at you about your twins, Ronald! Luna has my fondest congratulations! I'm beyond furious at you for making Draco feel like crap for keeping things from everyone, while you were the one keeping something of monumental proportions of your own! Draco was married to Ginny, where as you were not married to my baby sister! If fate bit anyone in the arse it was you!" Harry snarled up at him. "Newsflash Mate! If it can happen to all of us then you sure as bloody hell aren't immune to it either!"

"We'll tell Mummy and Daddy the truth just don't hurt him! We didn't have a clue, until I started really acting strangely this week! It's been hectic for nearly three months with our first wedding in September, then the royal one last week, and now all of the events this weekend!" Luna pleaded with her older brother on Ron's behalf.

"I believe I'll leave him on an iceberg for a few hours, maybe the Australian Outback, then again the Sahara Desert is nice this time of year, or I know how about the mountains of Tibet!" Harry ignored anything that Luna was saying to him.

Ron stared down at him in utter horror. "You don't mean that, Mate. You wouldn't do that to your best mate. You just don't have it any you to do so. I mean it's a bit rash isn't it?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes up at Ron and his expression told him without words how much he should have kept his mouth shut. "I'll let Dromi choose which place to banish your sorry hide for an hour or maybe an entire night!" There was no way that Ron was getting out of this one.

"It's summer in Australia. I hear the spiders are all the rage in the Outback." Dromi glared up at Ron.

"Although, a night in Azkaban will teach him to never pull one over on any of us again!" James made himself known by removing his invisibility cloak. It was clear that James was beyond furious with him. "I asked you many a time if you'd gone back on your promise and you lied!"

He took a deep breath and tried to rein in his temper before continuing. "Lily and I notice these things, because we've lived them ourselves. You'll learn that it's virtually impossible to hide anything from either of us! Luna snuck into her rooms at three AM the morning after her birthday and the result of that is that we now have two more grandbabies to look forward to."

"Harry is right, Ronald. It's not about the little ones! It's about lie after constant lie, while you rubbed Draco's situation in his face at every possible opportunity!" He glared up at Ron.

"Alright! I confess!! I'm not brave like them! I did fear facing your wrath! I mean dying once wasn't fun, so I wasn't gonna risk that happening again! Azkaban didn't seem good either, so yes I stretched the truth a lot!" Ron shouted back.

"Ronnie, that's not true! You are very brave! It wasn't his fault! I was the one who took advantage of him not the other way around!" Luna defended her man by telling them the truth and the three of them gaped at her in utter shock.

"LUNA?! What the hell are you trying to do!?" Ron was flushing crimson. "I am handling this!"

"It's true! I snuck into his bedroom at his parent's house!" Luna continued despite the fact that Ron wanted her to stop.

"Alright, Luna they get the picture no need for any details!" Ron groaned in exasperation.

"Yes angel, we don't need to know details." James pulled her into his arms for a hug. "We're well aware with what eventually happened next."

"Dad's right, no more information needed." Harry let Ron down and he was once again sitting down on the sofa.

"Ron got cold feet an hour before we were going to the Registers office. I took matters into my own hands though a lot good that did me." Luna sighed in defeat. "He's just too afraid of you."

"Well then what say we all pop over to Sanctuary and tell all of them your good news?" Dromi suggested.

"First of all yes I'm afraid of facing any of their wraths. I mean what bloke in his right mind wouldn't be. Now as for her taking advantage of me, well, I only have so much self-control, and in all honestly I was dreaming and she took advantage of that. Lastly, as to Dromi's suggestion, sure let's get everyone to Sanctuary, and we'll tell them about our news." Ron's face was so red that it was nearly the color of a ripe tomato, but he knew that telling everyone now would be the easiest thing to do.

"I love you so much." Luna raced over and kissed him. "Yes, let's tell our family about our twins."

"Do you want to know what you're having or do you want to wait until later?" Harry arched a brow at the two of them. He was seeing twin strawberry blonde cornflower blue-eyed baby boys in his minds-eye, but he didn't want to spoil it for them if that was what they wished.

"Why? Are you having an enlightening moment like this morning?" Ron arched a fiery red eyebrow at his best mate and now because of his marrying Luna, big brother.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry grinned.

"I'm happy with whatever we end up having, but if Luna is game I am as well." Ron looked down at Luna and she nodded. "Well then oh wise one, what's your take on what the two of us have to look forward to." He wiggled his brows at Harry and grinned.

"Wise one, huh." Harry glanced over at the fireplace and the flames turned to his signature color of turquoise and gold. "Visuals work the best on you, so take a peak at what you have to look forward to this spring."

_The flames revealed the two of them holding two bundles wrapped in blue blankets while sitting on the back veranda of Sanctuary. It also showed Harry and Hermione conjuring magic bubbles for their three very active seven month olds. MJ and Izzy were chasing after a practice snitch that James had allowed them to play with. Draco was holding a very pregnant Ginny in his arms. Rory and Dromi were happily kissing Wills and Henry, who must have been home for the weekend. _

It revealed that final image before going back to a normal fire.

"We're going to have boys that are miniature versions of their Daddy." Luna was very happy with her peak into the future.

"Sons… we're going to have boys." Ron was also happy with what the fire had revealed. "Thanks mate, now we know what not to paint the nursery."

--

Chapter 14

Say Cheese

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	14. Say Cheese

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 14

Say Cheese

--

Ron and Luna tell their news to the rest of the family. Harry and Hermione find that bringing the girls with them to a pre-wedding photo shoot wasn't such a good idea. And much more to come in what looks to be a long chapter ahead. They continue to be not so happy with book six while reminiscing about their own sixth year…

--

(The family meeting at Sanctuary)

"Stop pouting Ginny. We'll still have our dinner party." Draco had her cuddled on his lap.

"I'm not pouting about that." She sniffled. "I can't believe that Ron broke the rules again and got away with it."

"I think you're hurt because your best friend, who is like a sister to you, kept such an enormous secret from you." Draco kissed her on the nose.

"Well it is mostly that…" She nodded.

"So what's the big family meeting about?" Logan, Thea, and baby Orry had arrived.

"Oh, it's nothing bad if that's what you're thinking." Harry was changing Ally's diaper.

"No it's really good." Hermione had Dani snoozing in her arms.

"Trust us when we say the days of doom and gloom are over for our world." Ron was changing Mia's diaper.

"Peace is with us to stay." Arthur was watching Ron tend the babe and had a clue about what this meeting was all about.

"It's wonderful having our world at peace again." Molly waited, until Ron had finished with Mia, before walking over, and scooping her up into her arms. "Nana's little munchkin is all better now isn't she." She crooned down at the babe.

Mia yawned, showing off her two emerging teeth.

"The three of them are cutting their first two teeth, so don't get upset if she starts fussing in your arms." Hermione handed her a teether.

"In Merlin's name, the three of them are teething at two months? Darlings there's no reason to hurry, you have all the time in the world to grow." She crooned at what to her were her precious first grandbabies.

"Well, one in particular wants to best her old man." Harry glanced over at his sleeping daughter.

"She was missing us and didn't understand why we kept leaving." Hermione placed a gentle kiss on the top of her sleeping child's head.

Dani opened her big green eyes and yawned. :I angel.:

"I see that communicating with you isn't a problem for Dani." Arthur chuckled. "So she's taking after the two of you."

"Arthur you have no idea." James set Bell in her playpen.

"She can hone in on Harry when he's in a temper. Go to him Merlin style, as the kids call it. And can also call her bear to her, regardless if the toy is in her nursery and she's hundreds of miles away." Lily set MJ next to his sister.

"This is why we need to have a Wizarding primary school for the next generation. I'm pleased the council is going to carry out my idea. I see no possible way for any of them to attend ordinary muggle schooling even as little ones." Molly could just imagine how these little ones would be in three years or so.

"Ducky had to have private tutors, because of her high intelligence level, and breezed through primary school when she was six. She passed secondary school by seven and was completing university degrees by the tender age of nine. The odds are that these three take after both of their parents and in that case any Muggle schooling would bore them to tears and cause them to focus their attention into doing marauder mischief." Wills was setting up the projector screen that they would be using later that evening, but had to pause and put his two cents into the conversation.

"Oh, don't worry big brother. We're well aware of what we have to look forward to." Harry chuckled when Ally grabbed at his nose. "Yes princess that's Daddy's nose." The little one squealed happily patting his cheek with her tiny hands.

:Dada feels funny.: Ally was curious about why his cheek was rough and not smooth like her mama's. So she tried her sister's way of communication. :Not like Mama she soft.: She stared at him with curious hazel eyes.

"I think she's telling you that you need a shave." Hermione giggled.

"I was just about to do that, when you sent me to check on Ron and Luna, so Ally's getting to feel the texture of my face with five o'clock shadow on it." Harry rubbed his cheek against Ally's face and she squealed happily in his arms. "My beard tickles doesn't it, princess."

:That feels funny Daddy do it again.: Ally was enjoying this game with her father.

Mia wanted in on the fun as well and told them so. :Nana, me wants Dada now.:

"Watch out Harry looks like the other two are getting jealous that Ally is getting all your attention." Henry grinned.

"Hold on a sec, Mia. You'll get your turn." Harry hadn't thought that his little game with Ally was gonna start a rival between her sisters. "Ron take Ally for me, until my arm fully heals, I'm not able to juggle two of them at the same time."

Ron also had a five-o'clock shadow as well and Ally focused her attention on that. "Not a problem, Harry. I love cuddling my nieces." He kissed Ally's tiny hand when she started to reach up and explore his face.

Dani watched her sister getting attention from her father and that wasn't going over well with her. :Dada, play with me now.: She pouted.

"Uh-oh someone isn't happy about sisters being in the spotlight." Luna tried to distract Dani with her bear, but she wanted Harry.

"Sorry Danielle, but you're going to have to wait your turn. You got your quality time this afternoon. Let your sisters have some as well." Hermione was not going to have Dani think that only she could compete for her father's attention.

:Dada mine!: Dani started to fuss in her arms. :Want Dada!:

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia, enough with the tantrum. You will wait your turn or won't get one at all." Harry locked eyes with the oldest of his three girls. "I am not just yours, young lady. I happen to be Ally's and Mia's Daddy too and they deserve just as much of my attention as you do."

Dani screwed up her face and let out an earsplitting wail of frustration. 

Hermione set her against her shoulder and patted her back, but Dani was just plain furious about not getting her way. "Dani, making yourself sick isn't going to make your Daddy any happier with you. I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but Daddy is equally fond of all three of you, and no amount of crying will ever change that." She lectured her angry daughter.

Dani's tantrum faded as quickly as it had started, because Fawkes had appeared on the back of the sofa, and was cooing at her. : Birdy! That tickles!: She squealed in delight when he rubbed his feathery cheek against her own.

Harry made a mental note to thank his Uncle for his wonderful sense of timing, kissed Mia on her petal soft cheek, and set her in Luna's arms. "Cuddle with Aunt Luna for a bit while Daddy sees what Fawkes brought us."

He got up and greeted his feathery friend. "Well hello there old friend what news have you brought us from Hogwarts?" Harry stroked his wing.

Fawkes noticed his injuries. He glared over at Ferria preening her feathers on the perch in the corner of the Common Room. He squawked something rude in phoenix language and she responded by flying over and landing beside him.

"Easy, Fawkes. She's only a young one and isn't able to heal everything just yet. So this..." He pointed to his injure right wrist and arm. "Still being hurt is not her fault."

Fawkes pecked at the cast on his injured wrist and arm, as did Ferria, until the bandages were gone. Then the two of them cried healing tears until his injury was healed. The task of healing his other master now completed, Fawkes focused on preening Ferria's feathers.

"Thanks you two. My arm and wrist feel loads better now." Harry was happy to be able to use both his right hand and arm again.

"Fawkes is smitten with Ferria." Ron smirked.

"That's true, but he sees her as a charge that needs looked after and is happy with that for now." Luna lifted Mia so that she could reach out and touch Ferria.

:Love birdies.: Mia adored the phoenixes and they adored her.

Ferria rewarded her by cooing and rubbing her cheek against Mia's own.

:Me wants touch.: Ally also wanted a turn.

"There you go, sweetie." Ron also let Ally touch Fawkes.

He in turn paused in preening Ferria to coo and rub his cheek against hers.

--

Kane and Lotus walked into the Common Room with the four of the other feathery members of the family perched on their shoulders.

Aristotle was on Kane's left shoulder and Hedwig was on the other. "We were walking Fluffy and the pups, when these four arrived with the mail. It's late for mail, even in your part of the world. I hope that this does not mean bad news for any of you."

Lotus had Apollo and Artemis perched on her shoulders. Happy with their first long trip with their parents, not to mention that they had gotten to carry their first letters. "These two deserve a treat."

Harry held out his right arm and Hedwig flew over and landed on it. "Hello girl. It looks like your kids are also in a rush to grow up."

She walked up his arm, so she could greet him with her usual peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." He chuckled when she held out her leg for him so he could remove the letter. "Thank you for the mail. There are treats for all of you on your perch beside Ferria's."

Hedwig flew over to see what goodies that Harry had put out for them, but went to fly back to his shoulder.

"Now don't give me that look, girl. It's something new that I picked up for all of you in Diagon Alley."

Hedwig nipped at his nose.

"Okay you win here have your usual treat." Harry conjured her one in his hand and she happily ate it.

"Grandpa Harrison and Grandma Violet send their best wishes to a certain happy couple, as do Gramps and Gram. But they are in the middle of a mean card game and have to decline the invitation to the party." He read the first letter that he had in his hands.

"Oh and Gramps wants certain people, who for now will remain nameless, to join him for breakfast tomorrow, before continuing with keeping Mione and I on schedule." He gave Ron and Luna a look and they nodded.

James held out his arm and Aristotle landed on it. "It's tough raising kids, so have a treat on me." He also conjured him a treat, after accepting the letter tied to his leg.

"This one is from, Fred." He read the front of the envelope. "Fred and Katie send their wishes to whomever the lucky parents are this time and are busy celebrating baby news of their own. They however want the scoop on the happy couple."

"We have another little one to cuddle!" Arthur and Molly hugged each other.

"You can't see everything, Wolfe." Hermione grinned at him.

Harry whistled over to the owlets and they two flew over towards him. Apollo landed on his head and Artemis landed on his mother's shoulder.

"Well little guy any landing is a good one." He stowed the letter from Hogwarts in his back pocket, then reached his hand up and let the Owlet hop down onto into his hands, and then onto his arm.

"Let's see who your letter is from?" He carefully removed the compact letter from his leg and then gave him a treat.

He unfolded the letter, so he could read it. "It's from Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jen. They're sorry that they can't make it to the family meeting. The twins are cutting teeth again. They send their happy wishes to whoever is going to be parents this time. They also want an update."

Lily fed Artemis a treat for a job well done. "I'm so proud of you for delivering your first letter."

"Now let's see who this one is from." She unfolded the letter and read it. "George and Trista are sorry, but since tonight is their fourteenth month anniversary together they're staying in tonight. He surprised her with a studio connecting to his workshop. She surprised him with the news that they are going to be parents. He hopes that whoever in the family is pregnant this time is as happy as he and Mel are. They also want an update."

"I was half expecting that. It seems as if our world is in the middle of a baby boom." Harry grinned.

"Arthur we have three grandbabies to look forward to this spring and summer!" Molly was beaming with joy.

"Yes, Molly dear, next year is going to be a happy one." Arthur smiled. "Ron and Luna is there something the two of you wish to tell us?"

"Yes, baby brother, inquiring minds want to know." Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks, Percy, and Penelope had arrived.

"Remus is watching Matt for us and Gene is seeing to Bastion in Hospital Wing. He's gonna be fine Hermione, all he did was take a spill during Quidditch practice. The two of them send their love and I'm to find out what's up." Charlie grinned.

Harry took out the letter from Hogwarts and read it. "Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva send their love. Bastion was showing off for Moria on his broom, wasn't paying attention to what he was suppose to be doing, and a bludger got him in the arm. All of them are getting top marks in all of their classes and Empress has laid another egg. Now this is for Ron and Luna. He hopes that you have both learned that it is best not to keep things from the family and may both of you cherish what the fates have granted you."

"I've learned my lesson in spades and we are looking forward to the surprises that fate gave us." Ron smiled at Luna.

"Luna dear, are you pregnant?" Molly was crying tears of joy when Luna nodded.

"Twins?" Lily asked her daughter.

Luna nodded.

"Oh baby this is wonderful news! James, we have two more little ones to look forward to!"

"That we do, my love." James winked at her.

"Congratulations! You two! This is wonderful news!" Bill smiled.

"Yes, it is a joyous occasion. Can we expect to see the little ones in May or June?" Fleur was also happy for them.

"Only our baby brother could manage to find a way around a full proof potion." Percy teased.

Penelope elbowed him in the ribs. "Percy, you behave." She gave him a look then smiled at Ron and Luna. "We are both happy for you."

"Oh very well, my darling, I'll behave." Percy winked at her. "Yes, baby brother, this is happy news indeed."

"Well answer the question when's Luna due?" Charlie arched a brow at him.

"Yes, is it late spring or early summer?" Tonks winked at them.

"Yes son, enlighten all of us." Arthur could tell by the way certain members of the family were acting that something was up. "Does this have anything to do with Luna sneaking out of your room at three in the morning last August 12th?"

"Ronnie, you naughty boy, you didn't!" Logan, Bill, and Charlie grinned at him.

"Finally, I was wondering when this was going to get interesting." Kane smirked.

Lotus kicked him in the shin. "Kane, behave do not make me kick your ass!" She hissed at him.

"Lotus Blossom, as delightful sparing with you would be. I was only teasing, so you can retract your claws." Kane leaned over and growled into her ear. "You really do need to not take things so seriously. I'm never going back to my old ways. I happen to enjoy being included in a real family."

"Hold that thought for a second, Ron. It looks as if Kane and Lotus are having a moment." Harry arched a brow at the two of them. "Standing over there in the archway isn't being part of the family meeting. Now join us and please feel free to comment whenever you like."

Kane put an arm around Lotus's waist and the two of them joined in on the family meeting. "I was just saying that knowing Ron had been threatened consistently with Azkaban. It was bold of him to even risk going further in their courtship, before officially promised to each other." Kane gave him his view of the problem. "Lotus, you're the Wizarding World's top profiler for the Auror division. How do you see this problem?" He put her on the spot.

"I also find it hard to believe that someone with Ron's personality profile, someone given a second chance at life again, would willingly take as big a risk as incurring the wrath of his best friend. Even though, Azkaban is something to fear as an outcome. I would assume that facing the wrath of his best friend and the Next Merlin of our time would keep any instinct to do something as impulsive as this in check." Lotus gets all business when backed into a corner and gave them all the official Auror view on the problem.

"By Merlin, she is good at what she does isn't she." Harry was impressed with her observation in the matter. "Dad, Lotus needs a raise. She got it right down to the last detail."

"You should read the profile that she did on you back when they thought you were insane and possibly a danger to the ministry. This was just a short version. Yours is like over a hundred pages long and a captivating read." James chuckled when Harry gaped at him in shock. "Don't get your back up about it; she did one on Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred, and George as well."

"Look. I was a member of The Order of the Phoenix and was well aware that Voldemort was among the land of the living again. I was also aware that my sister was up to something again and had set her sights on you. It was also clear to certain members of the Order that you had a silly crush on her as well. She was hurting from the loss of Cedric and something in her changed that summer before your fifth year. It was clear that she wasn't at all the way she had been the year before. I was determined to learn as much as I could about Harry and his own army of followers." Lotus had been wondering when her talent was gonna come into play. What she didn't know was how they were gonna react to her findings.

"It was easier to figure out just how your anger over Cedric's death, or Voldemort's rising was going to rule over your emotions that way. I made it as through as I could. The only ones that have ever gotten to read any of them are Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Tonks, your dad, and grandfather." Lotus paused for a moment collecting her thoughts.

"I suppose it was a godsend in dealing with you, when you were dealing with the loss of Sirius, and the revelation that you were going to have to be the one who killed Voldemort. They decided the best way to keep you out of trouble was to keep you occupied during every minute of your day and nights." She looked at all of them, her gaze focusing on Luna.

"That's why I know that it was Luna, who took advantage of Ron, and not the other way around. I learned that she's the most fascinating one out of the six of you. And one never knows what she's going to do from one moment to the next." Lotus almost jumped when most of them gave her a round of applause.

"Bravo, smashing job solving the mystery and good detective work." Luna smiled happily at her. "I did take matters into my own hands. And as a result our sons are gonna be born in either late March or April. I'm a little over ten weeks pregnant and the two of us are over the moon with happiness about it."

"Lotus, that was fascinating. Here I thought that you mostly went about hunting down the bad guys." Hermione was gaining more insight about the various jobs the Aurors were tasked to do.

"One has to know an opponents mind before devising a means of capturing ones opponent." Lotus answered softly.

"Here we were what between sixteen and thirteen attending Hogwarts and all along we were under a magnifying glass and all because of we're associated with Harry?" Ron arched a brow at Lotus.

"Harry was to be protected at all costs and they took every precaution when it came to whom he called friend and those he saw as his enemy. Fudge didn't take what he had said seriously or the names that he fingered as Deatheaters, but all of us did." Lotus nodded.

"I found in doing Draco's profile that when push came to shove he didn't have it in him to take that next step that would have led him onto the same path as his birth father. Draco's extreme intellect would not allow him do so. Because of this he was no longer the apple of his father's eye. He was weak and slated to be die with Voldemort's other targets. This of course took him off our list of possible threats towards Harry's life." Lotus mused.

"My final conclusion was that it was nearly impossible to protect someone hell-bent on ending it." She said soberly her eyes locking with Harry's.

"You were just too unpredictable, as were the ones around you, and we just had to wing it on the day of the battle. I was there in the Entrance Hall and watched your reaction when Luna died. You hadn't given in to that fury that was just boiling under the surface yet. Amid the turmoil, I saw that Ron and Hermione had both been taken by Lucius and Bellatrix. I wondered if you would give up when you discovered that Voldemort had targeted them as a way to bring you to your knees. It wasn't until we defeated the Deatheaters that any of us were able feel the moment that your temper snapped. The true power within you awakened, and we witnessed the end of the dark era of our world." It surprised Lotus that they were reacting so positively, to what she was saying.

"Lotus Blossom is an amazing witch. When the two of us were five she was analyzing and sizing up everyone. It's fascinating to know that she put that talent to good use." Kane brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Lotus blushed crimson and said, "It kept you from going over that fine line between darkness and the light. I suppose something in me couldn't believe that all of that goodness that once shined so bright in you. Could be gone and that's why I made it my mission, as soon as I found out that you were alive, to make sure that you never crossed that line."

"Yes, well, you made keeping my façade a hell of a lot more difficult, but then again I've always loved a good challenge." Kane conjured a perfect Lotus blossom and threaded it behind her ear.

"We've tickets to the theater for tonight. Why don't the two of you take them and make a night of it instead?" Dromi was content to just cuddle with Henry for the evening and celebrate this wonderful news with the family.

"That's a smashing idea, love." Henry kissed her on the cheek then focused on the two of them. "You do know all about Muggle nightlife do you not?" He asked Kane.

"I can blend into any situation, if that's what you're asking. Yes, I can easily take Lotus out on the town without outing our world." Kane rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can even drive a Muggle car and have an international Muggle license. I'm still an expert at what I do that hasn't changed."

"You can take the Aston Martin or have Dan drive you. The choice is yours. I would use Dan it's easier, but then that's up to you." Harry understood how unnerving it was to take your love out on the town. But to have it thrown at you on the spot like this, now that was the worst.

"I think having Dan take us would be best, until this one is more familiar with the country, or we can just apparate there. It's going on seven now." Lotus decided that going on a date with Kane might be an interesting excursion.

"Dan already has the itinerary and will be here in an hour, so leaves you two an hour to get ready." Dromi smiled.

"That's barely enough time for me to choose what I wish to wear." Lotus was a little nervous about this date that alone unnerved her. "Congratulations on your little ones." Lotus raced over to hug Luna before rushing out of the room and up to her suite to get ready for her date with Kane.

"That's a good sign, mate. She's nervous about the date." Ron grinned at Kane.

"Ron's right, that's an excellent sign. She's never uneasy about anything, at least that I've seen anyway." Draco gave him some encouraging words.

"What is it that we're going to be seeing tonight?" Kane arched a brow at Dromi and Henry.

"It's a smash hit that's nearly impossible to get tickets for. Henry and I saw it this summer with Rory and Wills in the states. The name of the musical is Wicked." Dromi smiled at him when he grinned knowingly. "I know it's humorous us being magical in nature, but its fantastic show."

"I'm well aware of what it's about and Lotus will no doubt enjoy herself tonight." He took the tickets and reservations from Henry. "I need to go change. Congratulations Ron and Luna on your little ones." Kane vanished instead of exiting the room.

Fawkes and Ferria flew from the couch over to land on Wills and Rory's shoulders.

"I take it you two wish to take a shot at healing Rory's eyes?" Wills arched a brow at Fawkes and he cooed down at Rory.

"Well, it worked on my arm. It's worth a try on your eyes." Harry thought it was worth a try.

"I'm willing to try anything, but this injury might just be too much for our feathery friends to heal." Rory stroked Ferria's wing.

Fawkes puffed up his feathers, as if insulted and squawked.

"Okay, we'll try it. Don't get your feathers ruffled." Wills chuckled.

Rory went over to lie on the LuvSac.

The two phoenixes flew over to work their magic on her injured face and eyes, easily healing the swelling, and did their best to heal her eyes.

"Nice try you two, but this is going to take time to heal. I can see blurry images now, so that's a plus." She smiled at the not so happy majestic creatures. "You did your part and I'm grateful for that. Now all that's left is to have them healed under Master Chen's care."

Lily conjured a pair of lavender tinted glasses for her to wear, "This should help your eyes while they heal. It helps ease the glare and strain on your eyes. James had to wear them, but that was weeks into his treatment. The phoenixes stepped up your healing time by a few weeks, so you should be seeing again in no time."

"So, little brother, how exactly did Luna find out that she's having twin boys?" Rory changed the subject back to Ron and Luna's baby news.

"I gave them a little peak into the future using their fireplace. Luna saved his skin by telling the truth. I was about to banish him to a not so nice spider filled location halfway around the world in Australia." Harry saw this as an opportunity to sneak off into the kitchen and bring out the treats. "I'll be back in a bit. I've got some letters to answer, so everyone can spread the good news."

"Oh, that's right I have to check on the batch of potion that I'm brewing for the girls teething medicine." Hermione also left the room.

"If anyone wishes a peak at our nephews or in their cases grandsons just have a look at this." Wills hit play on the DVD player and the 4D images of the babies were shown on the projector screen.

That instantly got everyone's attention. They were in awe about the images for a few minutes, before the women inquired if Luna was well and what Lucy has said to her about the babies, while the men patted Ron on the back.

Harry and Hermione rolled in two carts loaded with puddings, drinks, and a double fudge cake for the new parents. "Congrat's you two. Now let's all celebrate the newest members of the family."

--

Ron and Luna got a pleasant surprise the following morning during breakfast with Stephen and Anna. They gave them their first baby gifts a set of special plush bears for their twins.

"Ryan and Tyler. I like those names for our boys don't you?" Luna cuddled in Ron's arms, as they waited for Harry and Hermione to appear for their pre-wedding photo shoot.

"Well one thing's for sure, these bears take the guesswork out of pickin' out names." Ron kissed the top of her head.

Luna pouted up at him, "You don't like the names?"

"Oh no, moonflower, I love the names. They're just right for our boys." Ron wasn't yet used to Luna's sudden mood changes, especially her emotional ones.

"I mean, if you don't wish to name them that we can always think of other ones." She sniffled.

"Ryan and Tyler are fine by me, love. I was only pointing out the plus at having the names on the bears." Ron kissed away her tears.

"It's amusing that we have two bears for Fred and George in our bag and know what they're having, even if they don't." Luna was once again her old self.

"I know what you mean. Our bears are a shade of ginger, while theirs are pastel colors of pink." Ron chuckled. "I don't know how they're gonna react to being the fathers of two little girls instead of two little boys."

"Fiona and Tabitha are pretty names for baby girls. It will be good for the two of them and they'll be doting daddies to their girls." Luna yawned. "I don't know why I'm getting sleepy it's barely noon."

"Go ahead and nap on my shoulder, my love. I'll wake you up if they need you." Ron settled her in his arms.

"All right Ronnie, but only for a few minutes." Luna snuggled against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a catnap.

--

"Harry, why won't you take any of Jo's calls," Hermione's voice filtered in from the adjoining room. "I can understand why you're upset. I've only skimmed through it so far, but you have to talk to her eventually."

"I'll think about talking to her again, after I've given the book a through read." Harry swatted Franc away from him, as he was being annoying, that and he hated getting fussed over.

"Franc, it fits fine so back off!" He narrowed his eyes at the man currently circling him.

"Temper, temper, Harry James…" Franc chided him. "You must look perfect for your photos."

"Yeah, well, this is a perfect as I get. I'm in my royal finery! The blasted crown is on my head! Beau worked wonders with my hair and I'm wearin' the frickin sword! What more do you want from me?" Harry snarled at him in frustration.

"Your face has a shine to it, that won't do for the photos." Franc raised the large powder-puff towards his face, but Harry wasn't having any of it. "We'll apply some powder to lessen the shine on your face."

"The hell you will! I draw the line at wearing make-up!" Harry vanished from the chair.

"Don't be a baby. It's only powder!" Franc was losing his patience with him.

"Sorry not happening!"

"Francis, leave him be!" Hermione snapped at him from the doorway.

She was the image of a fairytale princess on her wedding day. She had chosen to wear the gown from their first wedding. The jewels of Mary Queen of Scots that Elizabeth had given her, and matching bejeweled slippers encased her silken clad feet.

"Hermione, you look exquisite!" Franc clasped his hands with delight.

"Why thank you, Francis. Now please try not to scare away my husband." Hermione felt that he was hiding nearby.

"Jamie, behave yourself! The girls are sleeping in their baby carriage, so we need to take advantage of that by going ahead with this photo shoot." She hissed into the shadows.

"He was gonna put powder on me." Harry appeared beside her.

She took the puff from Franc. "It lessens shine, now hold still a little powder isn't going to hurt you."

"Only for you," Harry let her powder his face.

"It's translucent no one will be any the wiser." Hermione tossed the puff back at Franc. "There now that didn't hurt now did it?" She stood on tiptoe and kissed his nose.

"No sweetness. It didn't hurt." Harry drank in the sight of her in the gown and his heart stopped and started again. "What about the designer original with the twenty foot train?"

"This is a Mab original. It's so regal that it doesn't need a train." Hermione did not intend to wear a gown that she had no say in designing. "It has a matching cloak instead."

"I think you look out of this world beautiful in whatever you wear, but this is the perfect choice." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Well then, let's get this over with shall we." She turned to look over at Franc cooing down at the sleeping triplets. "I want the girls in our sight at all times."

"It's a pity that they fell asleep in their dresses. They take such perfect pictures." Franc pouted.

"Franc, you can't expect two-month-olds to stick to anyone's schedule." Harry shook his head in exasperation at him.

"They do nevertheless have ones of their own. It's nearly noon. They'll sleep for a while longer and then want our attention again." Hermione noticed the time on Harry's watch.

"Trust us, Franc. It's better that they sleep while we finish this, or else our Dani might do magic in front of the muggles." Harry whispered, as he carefully pushed the carriage closer to where the photos would be taken.

Dani stared up at him and yawned.

"You spoke to soon." Hermione watched as Ally and Mia also blinked their eyes open and yawned.

"Just push them over here and I'll watch them." Ron motioned from his place next to a makeshift worktable set up for the shoot. Luna was sound asleep in his arms.

"Are you sure about that, Ron?" Harry whispered as not to awaken Luna.

"Sure I'm sure." Ron whispered. "Trust me you don't wanna keep this guy waiting. He isn't the most patient of blokes. Now the pretty fille with him, well, she's really nice."

:All right you three. We're going to be right over there. There will be no magic. No linking, unless it is privately between your mother and I, and be nice to your Uncle.: Harry laid down the ground rules.

:Yes, Dada. We be good.: Dani spoke for all of them and only in his mind. :We go back to sleep now.:

"Let's get this over with." Harry and Hermione went over to where the photographers and their crew of assistants were waiting.

--

Dani awoke two hours later, not happy that her parents were still not finished, or that they weren't home yet. Now her sisters on the other hand were still snoozing the early afternoon away.

Ron heard her start to fuss, got to his feet and scooped her up into his arms. "All right there, princess. What's the matter are we in the need of a change?"

Luna walked over to check her and she was dry. "No she's fine, maybe she wants her bottle." She fished a bottle out of the diaper bag.

"Is that it Dani are we hungry?" Ron took the bottle that Luna handed him.

Dani refused to take her bottle. She wanted her parents to feed her not her Uncle. She let the world know that she wasn't happy.

"Nope that's not it either." Ron felt her forehead to see if she wasn't feeling well. "No fever, so her teeth aren't acting up again."

"She wants us." Harry and Hermione walked over to them despite the photographer's protest of displeasure.

"So you reckon that Dani's patience ran out and now it's anything goes?" Ron watched as the babe stopped crying as soon as she saw her parents.

"Ally and Mia are still in dreamland." Hermione checked on the other two.

"Yeah Ron, I reckon that she figures two hours is an eternity, so times up, hold me." Harry took her from him and cuddled her against his shoulder.

She instinctively snuggled into the soft velvet of his royal robes.

"See princess, we're still here so there's no need for tears." He crooned softly, as he patted her gently on the back.

"This is all well and good! Hell the two of you are parents of the year! Baby brats cry! That's life! Time is dosh, so let's get back to work!" Nigel Osborn stalked over to snarl impatiently at the two of them.

Hermione bristled at his tone. "She's only two-months-old! She's not a brat! We are not getting paid for this! You are! Tell them to take a thirty minute break! Now get out of my sight before I do something rash!"

The fool used to getting his way and did not take her wishes or warning seriously. "Look your royal bitchiness! This is my gig! I rule the roost, not you alright! The rugrat has stopped howling. Give her back to the help and let's get back to…" Nigel suddenly lost his ability to speak and an itching sensation started up on various places of his body.

Cassiopeia Roberts, his willowy, sunny blonde, co-photographer in the shoot, tried her best to keep a straight face. But it was hard to do when her usually Nordic handsome partner had interesting hives spreading across his perfect face. "Nigel, it's obvious that you've come down with some allergy. I'll finish the shoot, while you go to hospital and get checked over."

An eager assistant held up a mirror, so he could see his face. Nigel's eyes widened in horror, his face was marred by horrible welts. He wasted no time and bolted from the location for the nearest hospital.

"Nigel is a prat sometimes, but he's excellent at what he does." Cassie turned her focus back on the crew. "We're breaking for lunch, be back in forty minutes." She then smiled at Hermione and the others. "That should give you plenty of time with your girls."

"Thank you, Ms. Roberts. Our girls come first in our lives, and the rest of this is second." Harry liked her more than he did Nigel. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place what that was.

"Oh, I understand completely. Your girls come first, and that's how it should be. It amazes me that you can juggle all of this and still take care of your little ones." Cassie smiled at them.

"Harry and I have always taken challenges head on, so this is nothing that we can't manage." Hermione was also trying to figure out where she had seen her before.

"Ron and Luna volunteered to be our right hands. They're both godsends for the two of us." Harry made sure that she knew that Ron and Luna were much more than just help.

"Yeah, well, we enjoy the challenge." Ron smirked.

"We've been a team for too long to break it up, so this seemed the perfect way for all of us to be together." Luna yawned. "Oh goodness, excuse me. This is so unlike me to get sleepy like this all the time." She yawned again.

"Baby sis, we've got this. Why don't you go home and catch a nap." Harry suggested.

"But you might need me here."

"Sweetheart, your brother is right. We've got this. This is it for the day. Go home, crawl into bed, and snooze the afternoon away." Ron placed a protective hand over her middle, as he crooned into her ear.

"You can't win, Luna. Believe me I know. So just give in and go take that nap." Hermione remembered all too well her first trimester with the girls.

"All right, I'll go, but call me on my mobile if you need me." Luna kissed Ron good-bye and then glided off to a place where she could pop home unnoticed.

"Well just come and find me when you're ready. I'll be at the computer going over the shots that we've taken so far." Cassie left them to tend the girls. It was clear to her the two of them were trying to figure out where they had seen her before and she wanted to keep her other life private.

--

Ten minutes later they had an unexpected guest. Wills had decided to check on how things were going.

Cassie, as soon as she spotted the prince coming her way, tried to keep her composure. "Your highness, no one told me that you were stopping by today."

"I'm not expected. Aurora sent me to check on them, since she can't spy on them herself because of her riding accident." He flashed the smile that melted hearts around the world.

"These shots are good. Is the shoot over?" He arched a brow at Cassie.

"No not yet, but when one of the triplets called her parents then it's time for lunch." She picked up her camera and took some touching snaps of Harry and Hermione tending Dani. "What astonishes me the most is that they don't have a nanny. I mean, isn't it tradition or something like that?"

"Firstly, those had better be for the two of them." Wills rarely trusted anyone with a camera; it was too easy for them not to sell their snaps to the highest bidder.

"S...s...s...orry it's just h…h…habit to want to capture s…s…such rarity with my camera." Cassie took a deep calming breath to try to stem her stuttering. It was something that happened when she got nervous.

"Especially, after all t…t…hey have b…b…been through." She gritted her teeth in frustration, but continued to speak to him. "S…s…s…orry it's j…j…ust habit to w…w…want…"

She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to calm down enough so she could speak properly again. "S…s…s…orry I stutter w...h…en I get flus…tered." When taking deep breaths didn't work she took a long swig from her water bottle.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to get you flustered. I'm just a little overprotective of them sometimes." Wills instantly relaxed. This one was an innocent and not a shark.

"I've worked with Nigel before. I know that he's sold the occasional money shot to the tabloids…" He paused when it dawned on him that Nigel was nowhere to be found. "Is he off brooding because of the delay?"

"N…n…o actually it's qu…i…te funny. The princess j…inxed him a…a…nd he had to l…l…eave." Cassie was getting furious at herself for not being able to calm her nerves in front of the prince. "D…d…rat it t…t…akes a while t…t…o stop."

"Here try a mint." Wills produced a roll of peppermints from his jacket pocket and handed her one. "It helps my friend when his stuttering acts up."

"Thanks." Cassie eagerly accepted the mint and popped it into her mouth.

"You're very welcome. Now why did you say that my cousin jinxed Nigel? I can assure you that if Nigel came down with an aliment of some sort that she did nothing of the sort to him." Wills frowned.

"My professional name is Cassiopeia Roberts. I use my Mum's maiden name." Cassie explained. "My father's surname isn't very professional sounding and I was never taken seriously by my peers when I used it."

"Go on I'm listening." Wills took in the flaxen blonde, willowy figured, azure eyed woman's appearance. "Aurora and I took in one of your shows. It's no wonder that Nigel likes working with you. You're an up-and-coming star in your field."

Cassie smiled shyly at him. "That's kind of you to say."

"Oi Sis! I'm free for the rest of the day, so as promised I'm at your service." Colin Creevey came rushing over to her.

"Are you really or are you trying to get a scoop for the twins?" Cassie crossed her arms in front of her and shot him a knowing look.

"Your Colin's older sister?" Wills stared at her in surprise. This was yet another twist that Jo had gotten wrong in her books.

"Yes, I happen to be a Hogwarts graduate for eight years now. You see being Muggle born, I have always fancied the muggle way of life as well as I do the magical side." Cassie wasn't happy that her brother had just popped in for the day.

"She was in Ravenclaw and it's because of her that I love being a photographer." Colin sat down at the table and studied the snaps on the screen.

"Oh, I'm a good role model all right." Cassie reached down playfully ruffling his hair. "Mum blames me for you dropping out of school."

"I've got a choice job at the biggest paper in the Wizarding World. I love what I do, so N.E.W.T'S weren't for me." Colin shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "Sis these are really good."

"Hey Sunshine. They let us off the hook for the day…" Mac Flamel came a calling on his girlfriend. "Well, well, well, the gangs all here. Hello, your highness, aren't you supposed to be seeing to my partner instead of spying on them?" He growled softly.

"I left her with Chen for her afternoon treatment. She sent me to check on them. Need I remind you that it's your fault that she got hurt to begin with or did that little detail slip your mind?" Wills squared off with him.

Cassie narrowed her eyes in displeasure at Mac. "You have a new partner? What about Lotus was she reassigned elsewhere. No scratch that! What were you thinking endangering the princess on what must have been her first time-out?"

"Sunny, you know I can't answer that. Max would skin me alive." Mac hated it when she gave him the evil eye, it made him feel like he was three again.

"Hang Max and the rest of that lot! This world is at peace now, so the hell with all of this bloomin secrecy!" She hissed at him. "If you won't tell me then Stephen will! He owes me for…well he owes me a shed-load of favors!"

"Will you keep your voice down this is a location not your studio!" Colin glared at her.

"I would suggest that you lower your tone, unless you wish to alert Harry and incur his temper on you." Wills had heard more than enough. "Rory is her own person. She's also very much like her father and brothers that's why she was there. Flamel has a curious streak in him and that's why she was injured. He wears glasses so all he got from the incident was to see spots before his eyes."

"However, it's because of their mishap that we captured two of the darkest wizards at large, made a new ally, and that ally returned to the family stolen from." Harry came over to see what was up. "Look Dani, it's Uncle Wills, Uncle Colin, and Uncle Mac."

Dani looked up at the three of them, but wasn't about to leave her Daddy for anyone.

"She's attached to me at the moment." Harry kissed the top of her downy head. "So you're his sister and Mac is what your boyfriend?" Harry looked from Cassie to Mac and then waited for one of them to answer.

"Yes Colin is my little brother. And as for the other well that depends. You see boyfriend means that he's around to take me out on dates and such. Mac tends to cancel them and send I'm sorry gifts, more than he follows through with the date." Cassie blew the bangs out of her eyes and shot Mac another look.

"Babe, my job keeps me busy! I don't intentionally stand you up!" Mac's brow furrowed and he scowled at her.

"Mac, does make a valid point. The job makes trying to date a living hell. Not so much now considering that our world is at peace." Harry arched a brow at Mac. "So how long have the two of you been dating?"

"We dated at school then went on to focus on our separate careers. We saw each other again at the Millennium Ball. We've been trying to be a couple, but it's hard to work that into our busy schedules." Cassie went back to reviewing the snaps, because talking about this was too much of a sore spot for her.

"If Fred and George managed to make it work with Katie and Mel, then the trust me there is hope for the two of you." Ron came over with Ally cuddled in his arms.

"Ron's right. Harry and I never had one successful date until our honeymoon last July, which mind you was just before our girls were born. I married him because he's my other half and I love him. I didn't need a date to tell me what my heart has always known." Hermione gave them some good advice.

"He just needed seeing you almost die to realize the two of you were meant for each other." Ron smirked.

"Yes, well, let's not go there again." Harry changed the subject. "The results speak for themselves."

"We're ready to finish this, but the girls aren't willing to leave us at the moment." Hermione cooed at Mia who was currently playing with her necklace.

"That's not a problem. We have enough shots of the two of you in your wedding finest. The girls are awake now, so I can finish with shots of you and your girls, that's if you'd like me to." Cassie suggested.

"Franc is sulking as it is, so sure that's fine by us." Hermione smiled.

"This way the girls feel included in what we've been doing all week." Harry was in complete agreement. "Girls you're getting your picture taken with Mummy and Daddy."

The three girls adored Colin and getting their photo taken, so they squealed happily.

"They're such darlings." Cassie cooed at Ally. "Can they do magic or is it too soon?"

"Sunshine that's the understatement of the year." Mac chuckled. "Dani's the show off of the three, at least from what I've seen she is."

"Mac's right. They're extremely magically gifted, but Harry told them all no magic, so they're being good right now." Hermione kissed Mia's cheek. "All of you are doing so good today. Mummy is so proud of her girls."

"Well, we didn't want them outing our world, so I took precautions to not scare the muggles." Harry lifted Dani high into the air and she happily kicked her feet. "Daddy is proud of all of his girls and Dani especially for being such a good girl."

"The only sign of magic that I've seen this entire shoot was when Hermione jinxed Nigel. He deserved worse because he was way out of line." Cassie smothered a giggle.

"I didn't jinx him. I thought Harry did."

"I used _Silencio _to stop his ability to speak, but I didn't jinx him with that rash." Harry frowned. "I thought you did, after all it's your signature jinx."

"Don't look at me. I didn't jinx the git. I was tempted mind you, but I didn't." Ron shrugged. "No magic means just that and I didn't wish to be a bad influence on my niece."

Harry stared down into Dani's eyes.

She blinked innocently up at him, as if to say who me, and continued to suck on her pacifier.

"If she's moved on to jinxing, we're all doomed to bathing in calamine lotion." Wills groaned.

"I wouldn't exactly start panicking yet if I were you. It's obvious that she was protecting her Mum. Nigel got testy with her and ran his mouth off a little too much, so she called him on it." Cassie came up with a reason Dani had used magic.

"She doesn't like rashes and knows what they feel like, it does make sense." Hermione stared down at Dani who instantly reached for her. "Here Wolfe, take Mia. I want to cuddle my brave girl for a while."

:Mama nice. He meanie. I makes itch just like Mama.: Dani, knowing now the ones around her were safe, broke her silence. :You pretty like Mama. I's like you.: Dani focused on Cassie. :You smart too.:

Cassie smiled down at the babe and said. "You're a sweetie to say that about me. Nigel deserved what you cast on him, not that what you did was good mind you." She added hastily, as not to offend Harry or Hermione for praising her little slip of control. "Magic is not for little ones to play with, none of us would wish to see any of you harmed from a try at magic that went awry."

"Nice save Sunshine." Mac leaned down to growl into her ear.

Harry stared down at his daughter, who stared intently up at him.

She however did not utter a single mental word.

"She's thinking about it." He locked eyes with Hermione, who merely smiled serenely at him. "She's a miniyou. We don't stand a chance at reining her in."

"Wolfe, you're making too much out of an innocent situation." She handed Dani to Cassie. "Watch her for a few minutes for us while we change into something less formal for our snaps with the girls."

Cassie happily cuddled the babe in her arms. "Take your time. We'll be fine."

"Good idea Hermione. You two change while we watch the girls." Wills took Mia from Harry.

"We'll see you in a little while then." The two of them headed back inside the estate to change into something a lot less formal.

--

Harry resisted the urge to find a dark closet with which to ravish his wife in, as they disappeared indoors to change.

"Come here." He pulled her to him for a long kiss that lasted nearly ten minutes, before he finally let her go.

"Really Wolfe, we're…" She once again found herself lost in the arms of her husband.

"Say it again and we'll find the nearest closet…" He nibbled on her earlobe.

An excited thrill ran down Hermione's spine at the thought of them doing something as wicked as having a tryst in one of the many closets at the estate they were using for a location. "Wolfe, you can think of something better than that use your imagination…" She purred back then smothered her laughter when he swept her up into his arms and they vanished.

--

Nearly forty minutes later the two emerged from the estate dressed for the photos with their girls and in glorious moods.

"We're all set to continue the shoot. Were the girls any problems?" Harry had three bears in his arms.

:Teddy!: Dani reached for her bear.

:Want teddy!: Mia and Ally also wanted their plushies.

"That's why she said what she said a while ago." Ron shot them both a knowing look. "You two popped home to, uh, fetch the girls plushies."

"Or thereabouts…" Wills handed Harry a handkerchief. "That lip gloss isn't your color."

"Yes well," Hermione blushed crimson as she wiped away the evidence from Harry's face.

"That's what happens when you're in love." Harry winked at Hermione. "Isn't that right Mione..."

Hermione's response was to kiss him mindless.

After five minutes, when they still hadn't come up for air, Ron took his life into his own hands and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Playtime's over. You two are seriously snogging in front of all us and the girls."

Harry opened one eye to gauge the situation, sure enough everyone including the crew were grinning knowingly at the two of them. "Sorry about that. Lovers react spontaneously when the other says certain things." Harry reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize." Cassie envied what the two of them shared.

"I'll take her now." Hermione once again had Dani cuddled in her arms.

"Now you stay here while we set up the location for the next shots." Cassie and her crew headed off to set up on the lawns near the gardens.

"Mac, career isn't everything. Try focusing on your relationship with Cassie while you still have her attention." Hermione was in the mood to play matchmaker. It was clear that all these two needed was the proper push in the right direction.

Mac stared off after Cassie and sighed. "She's enjoying her shinning success now," He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, as he continued to watch her thrive at what she loved to do more than anything in the world.

Colin shook his head at Mac and frowned. "That's because you're never there to share any of it with her. Hermione is right, Mac. My sister is the best thing in your life, so don't bungle it." He got up and went to see if he could help with the shoot.

"Yeah well, Evangelina thinks you love the camera more than her, that's why you dropped out of Hogwarts, and why you didn't show up at Hogsmeade like you promised!" Mac stalked after him.

"Eve wants to be a Healer, Mac! She needs to focus on her N.E.W.T'S and not on me! I care about your sister! I don't wish to be a distraction for her during her final year!" Colin turned on his heel and rounded on Mac. "Just like you stepped aside while my sister followed her dream, only I don't plan to ditching Eve for eight years, before starting up a relationship with her again!" Colin stalked off.

"I didn't ditch her for eight years! There was a major conflict occurring around us and besides that she was doing that project for Harry's grandfather and was impossible to date!" Mac stalked after him.

--

Harry and Hermione grinned knowingly at each other as the mystery of whom also helped with their scrapbook was solved. "Cassie must have been the one to snap many the pics for the scrapbook."

"That's fascinating you two, now about this new change of mind to display your love in public, care to tell me what's brought that on." Wills hadn't expected this sudden change of behavior in public especially not from Harry who valued his privacy.

"We wish to show everyone, that we're together forever and Jo can go hang herself for all I care." Harry was still not pleased about Jo's way of keeping their world secret.

"She turned me into a lovesick teenybopper, more interested in what Ron was doing than helping or listening to Harry! I _Confound_ someone just to get Ron on the team! It's rubbish is what it is!" Hermione bristled at the thought of HBP.

"I realize that it's not what happened, for once it's a farce, but it was all in your best interest. It insures that our world remains a secret."

"I've only skimmed it, but she leaves out or barely writes in Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean only when he's snogging Ginny. Cho well no loss there. Lavender only when she's all over Ron. Uncle Remus and Tonks are done horribly wrong. Charlie isn't even in it at all. Fleur is done harshly, and to sum up the whole manuscript is a mess." Hermione cuddled Dani closer to her. "I understand her reasoning for doing this, it just stings a little when you've lived through the real thing and this isn't even close to what happened that year."

Wills stared at them in utter disbelief. "You finally got what you asked for and now you aren't happy with the results. You harped about invasion of privacy and we agreed that this next book, since she had two versions would be the one that is pure fiction."

"I was fine with how she wrote what truly happened; now I have to write my own sixth year version for our world." Harry grumbled.

"Maybe Jo can release the original version in our world that is if you're up for something like that." Wills came up with a compromise. "There is no need for you to write all of that or revisit that time."

"We'll think about it, as it is Harry is refusing to take any of Jo's calls." Hermione made sure that no one was around before she conjured a table with which to change Dani's diaper on. "Magic is useful for some things." She cooed down at her daughter as she changed her diaper. "It allows mummy to change you in comfort and now Dani is all dry again." She kissed her tiny feet.

Harry noticed someone hiding in the hedges and swore in Parseltounge.

:Dada no say bad words.: Dani scolded him.

:Mummy used magic and was seen by a muggle reporter. Daddy has a right to swear.: Harry narrowed his eyes at the hedge and it vanished, revealing the reporter, who most likely wet himself when his hiding place vanished into thin air. He held out his hand and the items that interested Harry, that being the man's mobile, and any camera equipment left the reporters person, and landed at his feet. The reporter then found himself hanging upside down by one leg and unable to utter a sound. "You picked a bad day to skulk around mate." Harry stalked up to the reporter.

The stout, balding member of the paparazzi stared at him with bulging eyes when Harry pointed his wand at him.

"Uh, Harry, I understand why you're peeved, but Cassie and her crew will be back any minute now, then we'll really have a problem." Ron walked up to Harry with Ally in his arms. "Not to mention the girls are watching."

"I'm aware of that Ron." Harry was aware of whom was where because of his training. "I've got five minutes to alter his memory."

"Harry you're not really that great at using _Obliviate_. The last poor bloke forgot his entire life history, ended up saying 'who am I' all the time afterwards…" Ron shook his head in sympathy at the poor man. "He had to be locked away for his own protection poor fool."

"Look it's not my fault he twitched and landed in a mental institution. I told him to stay still." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if this weren't that big of a deal. "Like the professors always say practice makes perfect."

"Let Ducky do it or she'll pout." Wills casually strolled over with Mia cuddled in the crook of his arm. "Can't say I feel sorry for you though..." He turned his nose up at the reporter. "You lot deserve what you get."

The man was so terrified now that he was visibly trembling and sweating like a pig. It reminded Harry of how his cousin Dudley used to react around magic.

"You're right Wills, Mione does deserve first go at him." Harry put his wand away. "Mione would you like to do the honors?" He glanced over at his wife who was frowning at him. "Don't be that way love, he saw you use magic, and now all of this has to be done."

"Oh honestly, Wolfe, you're enjoying this because of that silly book being utterly false this time round." Hermione set Dani in his arms, so she could take out her wand and point it at the reporter. "They are right you know, spying is a nasty habit, and you do deserve to learn a lesson out of all of this." Her wand pointed at the reporters head. "This isn't going to be pleasant and please try not to move."

The terrified man was shaking so badly that his press badge had fallen out of his pocket. It stated in bold letters that he was from The Royal Watcher.

That wasn't good for him, because they hated The Royal Watcher and everything that it stood for.

"You're one of the scum that's stalking our family," Wills snarled darkly. "No mercy on this one Hermione, he's only in it for how much dosh he can make!"

"Oh well, look on the bright side, you'll be in a comfortable padded cell with no worries for all ofyour feeble pathetic life." Hermione adjusted his memory, so he thought he was Wills deceased Uncle Charles, and erased everything else. "I'm all finished you may release him now."

"Well old bean you won't be in need of these items anymore." Harry bent down and picked up the man's press id and wallet, before setting him right again.

"This isn't Highgrove?" The man scowled in annoyance as he looked around him. "William? Whatever are we doing here? Where has your brother gone off to?"

"The name is your Royal Highness Prince William of Wales. Who the hell do you think you are, addressing me in such a manner!?" Wills had no trouble letting the man have it.

"Don't be ridiculous William! I am your father! Now where did you brother get off to!?" The man narrowed his eyes at Wills as if put out by his attitude.

"My father is Prince Andrew and my Uncle died a year ago last August thirtieth! How dare you have the cheek to mimic any of my family! I will have you put away for this insolence!" Wills was going all-out and to anyone around looked positively outraged.

"I hate pushing this, but it seems like the right time as any." Hermione pushed her panic button.

In moments, an elite security team consisting of muggle and Wizarding World members converged on them.

"This lunatic is scaring the girls!" Hermione pointed at the haughty, put out, balding man, and the team converged on him.

"HOW DARE YOU AIM A WEAPON AT ME? I AM PRINCE CHARLES OF WALES! I WILL HAVE YOUR JOBS FOR THIS OUTRAGE!" The purple faced man bellowed.

"Enough, with the act, Darby! You are a photographer with The Royal Watcher and out of bounds!" Smitty the leader of the muggle half of the royal watchdogs snarled at him.

"I AM PRINCE CHARLES!" Darby snarled at them. "MY SON AND I ARE LEAVING!" He made a step towards Wills and they tackled him to the ground. "UNHAND ME YOU RUFFIANS! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS INSOLENCE!" He bellowed, as he was cuffed then dragged off grounds of the estate.

--

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over to them, an amused expression on his face. "That's one-way of dealing with the press, but you should have let us deal with him. _Obliviate_ is a tricky spell even for the most schooled of our kind."

"The man is slime, besides that he scared our girls." Harry didn't feel the least bit guilty of what happened to the man.

"Oh come now, Harry. I have known you far too long to believe that, besides Dani would have given him a rash like she did to Osborne a while ago." Kings winked at Dani. "We're all well aware about your displeasure about JK Rowling's latest creation, so it was a given that you'd take your aggression out on a member of the paparazzi." He locked eyes with Harry.

"It's true that I'm not happy with Jo," Harry tried to keep his temper in check. "Darby what's his face saw Hermione doing magic. Therefore, I did what I needed to do to protect what's mine and our world."

"I don't blame you for being annoyed by a cousin to your former keeper. Next time let us handle it…" Something in Kingsley's pocket rang and he took it out to glare at it as it played the Quidditch fight song.

"I didn't know that you guys carried muggle mobiles now?" Ron stared at it in disbelief.

"Your brothers took the Muggle mobile and adapted it, so we can be keep touch with headquarters and not have to wait for an owl." Kings reluctantly answered the call. "Yes it's been handled…no everyone is fine…No need for the Obliviator Squad they handled it on their own…" Kings held the phone away from his ear. "Who did the spell, uh, that remains to be seen…I plan on getting to the bottom of it, sir. The bloke thinks he's Prince Charles…Who was he? Uh, Darby Dursley from The Royal Watcher. I'll tell him, sir…No the shoot is still on schedule. It's the girls turn to take snaps with their parents. Yes, I will stick around in case any other git from the press turns up. Very good, sir…I will tell him that…Good afternoon to you as well." The call now ended he put the phone away.

"Let me guess, Uncle Max is peeved by this current turn of events." Harry looked up at Kings, as he expertly changed Mia's diaper.

"Max doesn't oversee us anymore, no it wasn't him." Kings shook his head.

"I just figured that it was because you called whoever it was sir." Harry finished his task of changing Mia and was now tending Ally. "He's all business when it comes to the job, where as Dad or Uncle Sirius, at least I would assume wouldn't be as much." He glanced up at Kingsley, who merely arched a brow at him.

"James wishes an audience with you as soon as the shoot has ended. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the results of your adjusting Darby's memory. I could hear him laughing in the background. I called him sir because that is procedure. Now which one of you cast the spell?"

"I did. He scared Ally and invaded my privacy, had I known that he was a Dursley it would have been much worse for him. I would have done a Lockhart on his worthless mind and been done with it." Harry, not wishing for Hermione to face the fire, took full responsibility for the incident. "Hermione came up with the idea of having him think he's Will's deceased Uncle, but I cast the spell."

"Hermione, remind me to never get you upset at myself or anyone I know for that matter. It will be a miracle if they can sort him right again." Kings suspected that Harry was taking credit so Hermione was in the clear. "This makes one less shark for all of you to deal with, it's clear you were protecting your girls, and the git got what he deserved."

"I don't like anyone skulking around my girls. He's lucky that I didn't do anything worse to his sorry hide." Hermione was like a lioness protecting her cubs.

"I was going to cast it, but, Mione deserved her shot at him. I had already used a few spells, so it was her turn." Harry kissed Hermione on the nose.

"I told her no mercy, as soon as I saw the scum's press credentials fall out of his pockets." Wills admitted to his part in the incident.

"I played good cop to his bad, because I was holding my niece at the time." Ron shrugged.

"Are those his items?" Kings eyed the lot at Harry's feet.

Harry nodded, "I'm afraid that none of them are in working order anymore, but yes those are his tools of the trade."

Kings pointed his wand at the items in question and then they were no more. "I will need his ID and wallet to give to Smitty." He held out his hand for the items in question and Harry gave them to him.

"It's all set for us to shoot some smashingly choice photos" Cassie returned with Mac and Colin on her heels.

"Hi ya Kings. What did we miss?" Mac grinned at him.

"Nothing of importance to you, Mac," Kings frowned at him. "Why aren't you training Draco?"

"Max let us have the afternoon off, so I came a calling on my babe." Mac kissed the top of Cassie's sunny blonde head. "Why are you out of hiding? Did some moron try to take snaps of Hermione and the girls?"

"Something like that." Kings pocketed Darby's ID and wallet. "Well, make yourself useful, check the area for any other fools, and then report to me." He decided to put Mac back to work.

"Come off it Kingsley, I'm off duty!" Mac grumbled.

"You are an Auror! We are never off duty! Now move your arse!" Kings snarled.

"Mac, it will ease all of our minds if you make sure that no one else is skulking around the grounds." Cassie turned to look up into his eyes. "Then after the shoot we can go out for a bite to eat or catch a muggle movie." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

Mac pulled her into his arms and kissed her back, before reluctantly ending the kiss and growling. "Fine, I'll do it for your piece of mind and because I don't like the muggle sharks skulking around my friends."

"That's why I love you so much." She beamed up at him. "Your protective nature towards those you care about."

Mac stared down at her in disbelief, as if he were hearing things. "Say that again…"

"She loves your worthless hide…now move your sorry arse." Kingsley smirked.

"You are hopeless." Colin shook his head at him is disbelief.

"She's always tolerated me and my antics, but this is the first time she's ever told me that she loves me." Mac had a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, I do now get going so I can work my magic." Cassie laughed when he kissed her again.

"I love you too." Mac kissed her a third time, before letting her go, so he could make sure the area was clear.

"Colin show them the location while I gather my camera equipment." She was once again focused on the task and they continued with the shoot.

--

(Later that afternoon at Auror headquarters)

James sat behind his desk, while Sirius casually sat in a leather chair with his feet propped up on the desk. They were both eyeing Harry, who had come to see them with Dani still sound asleep in her baby sling.

"You can't take matters like this into your own hands that's what the Obliviator Squad is for." James kept his tone neutral as not to awaken his granddaughter.

"James has a point, Harry. Jinxing them with a rash or pox marks is understandable, but altering their memory is a bit overboard even for you." Sirius agreed with James.

"_Obliviate_ is a complex spell to cast, even if you are The Next Merlin. You have to be in control of your emotions or accidents like this one occur." James got up and began to pace the front of the fireplace in his office.

"The git saw Hermione conjure a changing table for the girls, so I acted accordingly." Harry also kept his tone neutral, as he responded to what they were saying.

"Which was well within your right to do so, but you should have let Kingsley handle the problem." James frowned at his son. "You are Half-Blood Prince, not some unknown wizard protecting his pack, so like it or not there is protocol for you to follow."

"We know that this is a pain in the arse pill for you to swallow, but when out in the muggle eye that's what you're to do from now on." Sirius couldn't believe that he was saying this to him.

"You're lucky that I didn't do a Lockhart on his arse and banish him to another country." Harry muttered under his breath, but then got serious about the situation. "I will try to let Kingsley handle things from now on, but I make no promises when it comes to protecting what's mine." Harry was dead serious and meant every word. "Now if that's all you two wanted, then I'm returning home to relax before the whole Royal headache begins tomorrow."

"Son, Kingsley and the others are there to make things easier on you please try, and remember that." James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been taking care of what's mine for seventeen years; maybe you should remember that before assuming anything about me." Harry glared defiantly into his fathers eyes. "I take care of what's mine, always have, and always will. I do not care for nor do I need handlers. No matter if it's protocol or not."

"No one is trying to leash you kid, but now the dark times are over it's time to let someone else handle protecting the pack for a while. Now who better than someone that has been watching over you since fifth year and who you trust with your life." Sirius got up walked over to him and placed his hand on his other shoulder. "You deserve a break, after all that you've been through, so let us be the ones to keep the pack safe all right."

"Look it's not something that I can turn off, but I will try to let Kingsley do his job." Harry decided the only way he was getting out of here was to compromise.

"That's all we want you to do." James was pleased that their lecture had worked on him.

"Good then I'm going home that is unless there is something else you two want to lecture me about." Harry was impatient to get home.

"No, that about covers it. I'll see you at home." James bent down to kiss Dani's forehead, "You be a good girl for your daddy."

Dani opened one eye to glare at him for disturbing her slumber.

"She's graduated from porting to me, to jinxing those who annoy Hermione now." Harry placed a pacifier in her mouth that Dani angrily began sucking on.

"Osborne?" Sirius chuckled. "She did that to him?"

"Yeah, that was Dani's first try at jinxing someone for not being nice to her mum." Harry grinned.

"Then get this little one home and happy again." James scratched at his arm.

"Sorry about that Dad, but I guess she didn't like it that you got me upset and then woke her up as well." Harry chuckled.

"Like mother like daughter." Sirius smothered a laugh as the rash spread up James arm. "In spades."

"I'll tell mum that you might have to stop by St. Mungo's before you come home." Harry glanced down at Dani, clearly pleased with herself. "No more jinxing family members Danielle Stephanie Anastasia. Your grandpa was not meaning to wake you up."

:Mama protect us from bad man.: Dani growled. :Dada protect us. Gampa no right be mad at Dada.:

"Hermione cast that spell on Darby?" James ignored the rash that was spreading at an alarming rate and focused on his son.

"I used _Levicorpus_ and _Silencio_ on him, but Mione cast _Obliviate_." Harry grinned sheepishly. "After all her and I are a team."

"We suspected as much since the bloke didn't end up mumbling who am I." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, well, I didn't wish for her to get into any trouble, so I took the blame. For the record Lockhart was using Ron's broken wand all it did second year was backfire on him. In a sense he did that to himself. Besides, it was either him or the two of us at the time and I had a job to do that being saving Ginny." Harry reached out his hand and took hold of his father's wrist. "This one is on me." He concentrated on healing the rash and it slowly faded away.

"Thanks son, now as for Hermione, well, she was a mum protecting her girls."

"Just try to let Kings handle it from now on." Sirius grinned.

Harry's mobile rang and he answered it. "Hello sweetness, no everything is fine. I'm just chatting with Dad and Uncle Sirius…Yes I know that it's past her bedtime…she's sleeping in her sling. All right be home in a few minutes…love you too, bye." He ended the call. "I'll see you back home. Mione requests that Dani be tucked in her nursery with her sisters." Harry vanished.

"Prongs you missed your chance to make him promise not to do anything rash this weekend." Sirius went back to going over some files.

"I'll find time tonight." James went back to reading the dossiers on all the Aurors under his charge.

--

(Back at Sanctuary)

Harry had stopped into a bookstore and bought several copies of HBP and two sets of audio book CD's as well. He was determined to hear or read what JK had written. "Dani's safe in her crib. I'm going to…" Hermione was wearing a gown of sheer white silk chiffon lace and by the smell of it had powdered herself with the creamy kissable body shimmer. The only lights in their bedroom were coming from the candles that she had lit throughout the room. Any thought of reading skipped his mind, as he drank in the sight of her in the sheer transparent gown.

Hermione glided over to him and slinked up against him like a cat. "You're going to what Wolfe?" She purred up at him.

"I'm going to let my beautiful wife have her way with me." Harry gave up any hopes of reading HBP, with a wave of his hand sent the tote filled with his buys onto the bookshelf in the corner, and focused on Hermione.

"I thought you might see things my way, Wolfe. Last time I wore this was Valentines Day night. I thought you might be more cooperative this time round." She walked her fingers up his chest, as she purred into his ear. "You see, I'm much more enjoyable than reading something that would only upset you." She trailed kisses across his jaw line.

"Mione, I'm at your mercy at the moment." He growled between kisses. "I am going to read that book, maybe not this weekend, but after that." His mind was shutting down and he just barely was able to get that out before succumbing to her mercy.

--

Later that evening…

Harry had snuck the audio CD's into his Discman and was listening to it as he was making dinner that evening. "That's just wrong is what that is." He muttered as he fixed the soup that he was preparing for dinner.

Hermione, who was baking biscuits for dessert narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "What's that you're listening to?"

Harry finished with the veggies adding them into the pot with the chicken and noodles already stewing inside. "I was constantly visited by everyone. No one let me be for a fortnight," He continued to grumble about what he was listening to. "Bill and Charlie came and got me in a Ministry car. Uncle Albus was acting MOM. We were all still at Number Twelve. This is all rubbish."

"Are you listening to an audio version of book six?" Hermione noticed the earpieces in his ears and reached over to jack the volume up to high.

Harry whipped the earpieces out of his ears and glared at her. "What the hell were you trying to do bust my eardrums!?"

"Well it got your attention did it not?" Hermione hands on her hips, met Harry's glare with an even darker one of her own. "Are you listening to an audio CD of HBP or not?!"

"She makes me out to be…" Harry yelped in pain when Hermione reached up and yanked on his ear. "Oi! Hermione! It's my life! My name! I have a right to see what she created with it!"

"After this weekend is over maybe, but not a moment before, you are not going to take your temper out on everyone because of that book!" She pinched his earlobe so hard that he was stooping and their eyes were now level. "Do we have an understanding or not?!"

"All right, Mione, You win! Now let go of me ear!" Harry admitted defeat.

"I should have known that you had a back up plan, Wolfe! Swear to me the book is off-limits for the next three days!" She yanked even harder on his ear.

"Woman I said you won! Isn't that enough for you!?"

"Swear to me that you are at my mercy all weekend and will not think of that book!" Hermione increased the pressure on his ear.

"I'm at your mercy with just a look…" He yelped as pain shot all the way to his toes. "I swear it! What do you want from me an Unbreakable Vow!?" He shouted in pain and frustration at being caught.

"I know you never break your word, so isn't necessary." She finally let him go then stood on tiptoe to kiss away any pain that she may have caused.

"What's burning?" James poked his head into the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch! Now I have to start all over again!" Harry grumbled and with a wave of his hand sent the smoking pot over to the sink.

"Want me to fix dinner. You look distracted." James offered to take over.

"No, Dad, I can fix dinner just fine thanks. Mione and I were just having a disagreement about something and I got distracted." Harry once again had soup brewing on the stove.

"Anything I can do to help solve it?" Asked James.

"Find all the copies of book six that he bought today and keep them out of his reach for the next three days."

"Come off it Hermione! I promised you and that should be enough!"

"Give him your Discman, Harry James." She went as far as to point her wand at him.

Harry eyed her in disbelief that she was this hell-bent on keeping him from reading or listening to the book. "Sure, my lioness, giving it all to dad," He handed over what he had on him involving book six. "See just like I promised now put the wand away."

"One sweep of the manor coming right up," James retreated from the kitchen and out of harms way.

Harry managed to save his soup before it started to burn again. "So homemade bread as well for dinner?" He eyed her warily.

"That would be lovely, Wolfe." She calmly went back to baking her double fudge chocolate chip biscuits, as if nothing had gone awry. "I'm only doing this for your own well-being. I've read it and it's as if she was influenced by darkness while writing this version."

"Yeah, I got that much from listening to the first few chapters. It's like she wants the bad guys to win this round, at least in this one. I skimmed the book and wasn't pleased with any of it." Harry put the bread in one of the ovens.

"Ron dated Lavender for less than a week sixth year. Luna went out with Neville for a while, but only to catch Ron's eye. Ginny dated Dean until just before Valentines Day, after that she was determined to change Draco. You were a Prefect as well as Quidditch Captain. Snape was told to let you in potions by Uncle Albus and Mad eye Moody taught DADA. You used your Dad's copy of Advanced Potions Making and it had all sorts of hints and spells. I researched the HBP ring not book and you never let on about the prophecy to either of us or about your secret nightly training agenda. Uncle Albus gave you lessons in Legilimens, Occlumency, and the list goes on. You didn't stick your head in a pensive all the time nor were you obsessed with finding out what Draco was up to. Everyone was broken out of Azkaban. Sirius talked to you through his portrait and the two-way mirror, not only that but you also got to talk to your parents. You were only obsessed with playing your role as good as you could, keeping us safe, and training so you wouldn't get dead facing Voldemort. Everyone went into hiding, but the Order managed to keep most everyone safe. Uncle Severus did not betray any of us at all. Tonks and Charlie fell for each other. Fleur wasn't near as annoying as she portrays her in the book. Lupin kept a constant eye on us as did the rest of the Order and those are just a handful of things that happened that she got wrong." Hermione surmised some of their sixth year.

"You are amazing my Mione, but the book did say Property of the HBP as well as Prongs. That's why you knew the ring had to be my family heirloom and not a trap of some kind." Harry took the bread out of the oven and her tenth batch of biscuits. "I read all about my hot steamy romance with Gin. My god! I only kissed her twice that was because she got me under the mistletoe and once when she got me on Valentines Day as the Kissing Bandit. You caught me, as did Luna that year under the mistletoe. Ron didn't speak to me for a month. You followed me or tried to wherever I went and even had Moaning Myrtle spy on me when you couldn't. The DA was my stress relief and she didn't even include that. Luna commentating well that did happen, but she knows more about Quidditch than that. You never tried to play even when we asked you, so part about you being horrible at Quidditch was a cheap shot."

"Well, how did you feel when you caught Ron kissing me under the mistletoe?" Hermione remembered all too well the look of jealousy and confusion on his face. He nevertheless continued to speak to her regardless of his feelings that told her how he felt even if he still hadn't realized it yet.

"I was jealous and hated myself for it, because Ron was my best mate and you were my best friend whom I couldn't live without. I focused on training, class, and everything else instead." Harry set more bread and two more trays of biscuits into the oven. "It didn't help that I was dubbed 'The Chosen one' or that only telling you half of what was said in it made you hell-bent on finding out the rest."

"You were the catch of the year in all the girls eyes that's why I checked everything you ate for love potions." Hermione giggled when he goosed her. "No seriously. I will admit that seeing you kiss Ginny made me see red more than that innocent kiss with Luna."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed. You sent one of your conjured canaries at me just for peaking at your essay. That yellow little devil chased me all the way into Uncle Albus' office and still it chased me for over an hour. He was highly amused by the way. I had to figure out the counter myself. Then if memory serves me correctly, you refused to look over any of my essays for weeks. While you gladly helped Ron with his. Lucky for me Dad's journals came with his Advanced Potions Book." Harry found himself kissed senseless by his wife. "Kissing Gin was like kissing a sister there was no spark. It was the same with Luna. Now you on the other hand, well, I fantasized a lot about snogging you. You caught me under the mistletoe for a full ten minutes, before you glided off leaving to run to the prefect bathroom for a Glaciusly cold bath."

"I know. Moaning Myrtle told me all about your nightly cold baths that occurred sometimes in the middle of the night." Hermione laughed when Harry blushed. "Oh and Harry that Kissing Bandit sixth year that pulled you into a corner and snogged you for over ten minutes more than once, that was me not Ginny."

Harry lifted her until they were eye to eye. "I wasn't that caught up in everything not to notice who was kissing me, but then you never once let on that it was you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes shining with love for him, and said causally. "Ron was in a fix over his feelings for Luna and his belief that he was also crushing on me, so I chose my moments around you carefully. Especially, after the way Ron reacted about our kiss under the mistletoe, but that was more about Luna than it was about me."

"That was one interesting Christmas holiday that's for sure, not even a Nimbus 2004 got him to talk to me. I guess he was also toasted at me, because Luna got me a present and so did you. Luna got me a dragon tooth medallion to ward off dragons and she got Ron a card and some chocolate frogs. You got me a set of DADA books that helped me in my training. Ron got a journal to write in, which by the way he threw at my head…" Harry trip down memory lane was cut off when she kissed him.

"Some of us would like to eat before Spring." Rory stood in the doorway.

"Dinner is in five minutes, Rory. We were just discussing our sixth year." Harry set Hermione back down onto her feet.

"Sixth year," Rory frowned. "You aren't going on about that other version of Book Six are you?"

"Don't worry yourself over it. We were just reminiscing about old times. Dad is making the book scarce until Mione thinks otherwise." Harry went back to finishing dinner.

"I'm not worried little brother, just concerned about this weekend is all." Rory went back to Wills, who was setting the dining room table for dinner.

Harry went after his sister to soothe her hurt feelings. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. It's a sore spot with me, but that's as it should be. I promised Mione to leave it lay for now and that's what I plan to do." He hugged her.

"Wills called Jo this evening about printing the other manuscript in the Wizarding World. She thinks it's a good idea. She saw the broadcast yesterday, she knows that you are not happy, and admits that this other version came about in one of her darker writing moods. Fred and George are just waiting for your approval to start printing it." Rory thought he'd be all for the idea, but she was wrong.

"I want to write it myself, but she can have the twins publish her version of it as well." Harry had his mind-set on it.

"We could write it from yours and my view." Hermione liked his idea.

"Now that would be an interesting read." Dromi joined them.

"Yes well, we shall see what the cards hold, but for now it's time to have a nice family dinner." Harry headed back into the kitchen with Hermione on his heels.

--

Chapter 15

Pomp en circumstance

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	15. Pomp en circumstance

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 15

Pomp en circumstance

--

The three day royal weekend begins starting with the girls christening…followed by the royal wedding...

--

The girls were angels at their christening and were happy to snooze the rest of the afternoon away, while their parents settled the issue of the sword in the stone.

"Let's pose for the press in front of the castle and if the six of us wish to pull the sword from the stone then all the better for us." Harry suggested after coming back from checking on the girls.

"That's an excellent idea, lion. Let's see if we can make the rest of the sharks lose their mental faculties." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"As fun as that sounds, we can't. Dad made me promise to let Kings handle protecting us while in the muggle eye." Harry kissed her on the nose.

"That's as it should be, after all it's his job is it not." Katherine Granger agreed with James decision on the matter.

"Katherine, dearest, it's Harry's job as well, but this way neither of them have to worry about dealing with those simpletons." Alex saw both sides of the problem and pointed them out to her.

"Harry is a trained Auror, as well as the Next Merlin, and has no difficulty keeping us safe. We will indulge the lot of you, but only to ease your minds and nothing more." Hermione said coolly.

"Spoken like a future Queen. It is kind of you to allow Kingsley to feel included in your lives. After all, he has been guarding you since your fifth year." Stephen raised his glass of champagne in toast to her.

"All of you need to keep in mind that they have kept each other safe for years, so it's understandable that they're reluctant to hand over that duty to anyone else." Anna reminded them.

"Well said Anna." Violet agreed with her in the matter.

"Although, James does have a point in wanting to keep them out of the spotlight as much as possible, when dealing with the Muggle press." Harrison countered.

"I promise to try to that's all you're gonna get from me." Harry grumbled under his breath.

"That's all we ask of you, baby, now go outside, and entertain the press." Lily winked at him.

"Let's make the historians really scratch their heads." Henry was in the mood to make everyone question everything they knew about England's legend and lore.

"Anything to take the spotlight off me, about a crown I do not want."

"That's Wills job and he can have it." Henry was in complete agreement with Harry, as they left the room to go make a surprise appearance in front of the castle.

"Don't think that you're off the hook little brothers, like it or not you will always be connected to the crown." Wills linked arms with Rory and they too left the room.

"Especially, after they pull the sword from the stone." Rory smirked.

--

"Your Highnesses, are you gonna try to pull the sword from the stone?" The reporter from The Daily Gazette shouted at them as soon as all of them stepped outside in front of Windsor Castle.

"All right, you lot get your arses back behind the barrier!" Smitty had not expected this and was trying to rein the press back behind the barrier.

Wills grinned at the throng of reports, as he easily pulled the sword from the stone. "Somehow I thought it would be more of a challenge than that." He examined the sword that he now held in his hands, "Nice sword though." He put the sword back in its resting place.

"Hey, now if you can do it so can I!" Henry took a turn and achieved the same results.

This had the throng of onlookers and reporters gasping in amazement.

"Welcome to the club." Wills and Harry clapped Henry on the back.

"Welcome to the club, my foot! Move out-of-the-way!" Rory scoffed.

"Be my guest tigress it's right in front of us." Wills placed her hands on the hilt of the famous sword.

"Princess, only men can remove the sword from the stone! Everyone knows that, why do ya wanna go n' embarrass yourself!" A snide reporter from The Royal Watcher shouted.

"Oi that's right it's a men's only club n' if she goes n' does it I'll change me career!" One of the paparazzi chuckled.

"I'll go one even better 500 quid the princess can't even budge the sword!" Someone from The Sun shouted.

"Nah, mate that's too low of a bet 1000 quid says she can't do it!" Echoed another from The Daily Mirror.

"5000 quid from each of you blokes to my foundation says she can." Harry countered with a challenge of his own.

"Oi, that's a lot of dosh Your Highness." A group of paparazzi frowned.

"You make that with a mediocre photo of any of us, so ante up, or are all you lot yellow?" Wills upped the ante even more. "I'll make it even more of a challenge. I'll wager that Dromi and Hermione will achieve getting the sword as well."

"I'll do one even better than that if we do the impossible you lot have to give us our space and privacy until all of our kids graduate from university." Hermione saw a chance to take out most of the sharks that dogged them wherever they went in public and took it.

"I don't know Princess, that's a shedload of dosh ta risk over a wager." The one from The Tattler frowned.

"We aren't the only celebrities on the planet. We know damn well that you won't starve if our girls perform the impossible. Think of it gents the odds are stacked heavily in your favor." Henry saw this as getting even and upped the pressure for them to agree to the wager.

"If they succeed you honor the wager. It's not like you can back out we have witnesses." Wills pointed out all the LIVE media cameras. "So you will all have to sign an agreement stating that you will abide to what was agreed on as well."

The paparazzi added a clause of their own to the deal. "If they don't succeed then you'll let us do our jobs and we get to take any shot that we like."

"Deal," Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'm agreeing with that." Wills nodded as well. "All that's left is for us to shake on it then."

To their delight, the worst of the lot came up to agree to the bet, as well as many other tabloid reporters.

"All right then ladies, let's make our lives a hell of a lot easier." Rory easily pulled the sword from the stone. "What I wouldn't give to see all of their stunned faces, all I can make out are blurry images of stunned members of the press."

"Colin is covering it for the paper and Dennis is doing a video for us as well." Wills took her hands in his and they returned the sword to the stone together. "That's my girl." He stepped away from the stone so Dromi could have her turn and then turned Rory in his arms kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Dromi stepped up to the sword in the stone. "My turn now I suppose." She managed the impossible in seconds.

"Oh boys, it doesn't look good for you now does it." Henry loved that they one-upped them for a change. "Angel, I bet Mum is laughing from above." Henry pulled her to him and kissed her. "Well done love, well done indeed."

Hermione took the sword from Dromi and slid it back into the stone. "What do you think? I would imagine that if I can hold the sword and put it back into the stone that odds are I can easily take it back out of its resting place." Her eyes never left the dumbfounded members of the press as she achieved the impossible not once, but twice. "I have this best-selling book titled _The Pendragon Legacy_I would suggest that all of you read it. It explains all about the true origin of the sword as well as the Pendragon legacy that goes with it."

The hoodwinked members of the press of course started shouting that they had been tricked, but Harry put a stop to it by saying. "All of you know that this famous sword appears where it needs to be. I can assure you that no trickery was used, in fact feel free to see for yourself."

None of them, not one could get near the stone let alone touch the sword.

Draco decided to try it just for fun, as did Ginny. "Well it worked for us."

Ron and Luna also took a try and succeeded in the task. "Us too go figure."

James, Lily, Sirius, and Stephen also succeeded.

"Let me have a go at it." Andrew although not able to even budge the sword could at least touch it. "Guess not." He grinned sheepishly.

The sword having fulfilled its task began to glow; as did the stone, and then in a brilliant flash of light it was gone.

No one could believe what had happened in front of their eyes and were still staring and pointing at where the sword and the stone had once been.

"Well now gents and I use the term loosely. You owe our foundation 5000 quid each and have to give us our privacy until our kids are all graduated from university. Now you do realize that failure to honor that agreement will result with you ending in the pokey." Wills was so pleased by the turn of events that thirty-four weeks at Sandhurst wasn't that dreadful after all. "This is Smitty and Shacklebolt you are to provide them with your press credentials, ID, and then expect to have a restraining order in your pockets by evening.

"Cheer up gents. You still have Hollywood and the like to stalk. Now here is where you really aren't going to like me. Your list of targets no longer includes all of our family in case you need examples then here are some. Uncle Andrew, Aunt Sarah, their girls, Lady Katarina and Lord Cedric Diggory, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton, Clay Aiken, and Josh Groban. Those ones are family to us and are to be left alone." Harry laid down the law.

"That also includes JK Rowling as well." Hermione glared at him for forgetting to include Jo as family.

"Yeah sorry that was crass of me of course Jo as well." Harry grumbled.

"Looks like you lot are going to be spending a shedload of time across the pond, now that we're off your targeting scopes that is unless it's for official appearances and the like. Other than that our private lives are just that off your radar until all of our kids are well into their 20's." Henry loved having the last laugh it seemed like this was eight years coming and their mother was going to approve of their little coup.

"We've got a rehearsal dinner to attend in a few hours, so see you at the wedding tomorrow." Harry led Hermione back through the gates; everyone followed them except for their handlers who were happily taking down names.

The roar of approval from the onlookers and respectable members of the press and media made them all smile.

--

"Well done grandson, I'm proud of you." Merlin was waiting for them in the courtyard by the Queen's apartments.

"Yes that was brilliant thinking!" Diana appeared beside Wills.

"They put their feet in it, so we made it worth our while." Harry twirled Hermione around and she laughed.

"We sure did. I doubt they'll ever wager anything again and we get peace of mind for twenty years plus!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"The vultures are once again locked down in their cages! This is indeed a joyous day!" Henry kissed Dromi.

"Talk about a brilliant strategy! Did you plan that or was it all off the cuff?" Wills grinned at Harry and Hermione.

"Yes you two were brilliant as was my Dreamboat William..." Wills silenced her with a kiss after she said the magic word that drove him mad.

"All of us were brilliant by using their greed against them." Harry was pleased with their coup.

"First-Gramps?"

"Yes Draco."

"Where did the sword vanish to?"

"The sword remains in its new resting place the Wizarding tower at Sanctuary. Where its rightful heir will continue his training with me," Merlin smirked when Harry stared at him in surprise. "Oh no grandson your training is far from complete. I'm giving you this precious time with the triplets, but then your training with me and Hermione's training with Mab will continue."

"Nice one First-Grandpa. I thought that they were only being given a gap year." Rory smirked.

"How long is precious time in your eyes?" Hermione needed to know an idea of how long they were going to have freedom.

"To quote my grandson when all three of your girls are walking, potty trained, and well into speaking their first sentences then your training will recommence." Merlin looked over at Stephen, James, and Lily who didn't look pleased with him. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Not as long as we get him as well." James scowled.

"Hermione has her Healer training with us as well as with First-Grams Mab." Lily reminded him.

"Isn't that touching honey they're fighting over us. Doesn't that make you feel loved?" Harry drawled sarcastically as they continued to discuss their future free time as if the two of them weren't even there.

"It's nice to be wanted, but we may just focus on writing for a living instead." Hermione spoke up. "Training with First-Grams and Gramps is a given not a choice, but the other is by choice. We're both excellent at writing and this way we're always around our girls."

"I did enjoy writing the first two manuscripts and my next one is gonna be our sixth year seen through our eyes, hell, I might just do from first year on. Now as for the other, as I am a natural born Auror, I'll be there when you need me. Mione will do as she always does and follow where her heart leads her and we will perform our duties as Crowned Prince and Princess of our world. Now as for training with First-Gramps that's a given as well as a necessity." Harry ended the discussion.

"Spoken like a true future King and Queen of our world. Mab and I are looking forward to watching the little ones tomorrow. Try to enjoy yourselves and not think of it as a task that you have to follow through with. The people are looking forward to your big day tomorrow." Merlin vanished.

Harry laid his chin on the top of Hermione's head and sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day."

"Only two days to go and we'll be able to relax." She buried her face against his chest.

"From your lips to the powers ears," Harry hugged her close.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a day that you won't ever forget. Remember the people of this country need this boost of happiness, that yours is a love that will endure for eternity, and that's all that matters in the end." Di winked at the two of them.

"Thanks Aunt Diana we needed to hear that." Hermione smiled at her.

"Yeah, it puts tomorrow into perspective for us." Harry wasn't dreading Saturday anymore, but looking forward to making the people of England smile again.

--

London decked out to the nines and everyone queued along the streets to get a front row view of the royal wedding parade. In an hour's time, what everyone had come to call the United Kingdoms forgotten royal family would be carried by horse drawn carriages, with their royal counterparts, towards St. Paul's Cathedral.

Lampposts were decorated in spectacular fall glory in honor of the occasion, as was the entire parade route to the Cathedral. London was going all-out to show the world that not even the everyday threat of a bomber was going to ruin this time to shine in the eyes of the world. Security was so high that all the onlookers felt safe. Any doubt whether this new royal family were not worthy of such a celebration had vanished on Friday afternoon. When the world had witnessed them pull the famous sword from its stone. England and the UK had also officially dubbed them the forgotten royals and true heirs to its throne. It was clear though the Pendragon's were content to let the Windsor Royal Family remain on England's throne. After all, three of their own were either engaged to or already married into the Windsor family.

--

Buckingham Palace

Hermione had once again undergone the ritual that she had endured when she was handfasted to Harry. Lady Ariel and Lady Mabel had arrived looking like they were professional make-up and hairstylist and then tended to her like a princess of Avalon. She was bathed, lotioned, powdered, and then forced to don what seemed like endless undergarments of the finest silk, satin, and lace. When they were satisfied, she stepped into her Mab-original wedding gown, they did a glamour spell to create the perfect look for her big day, and then with their task complete they wished her well, and vanished back to Avalon.

"So are you nervous?" Nanda asked Hermione.

"This is wedding number three, so no I'm not nervous at all. I'm happy that we can bring smiles to all of their faces again." Hermione smiled at her friend. "So how does it feel, being a part of this instead of just looking in?"

Nanda turned her digital video recorder on herself and said. "Well, I'm honored that you included me and nervous that I'm going to trip or fall flat on my face."

"Nonsense you'll be fine." Hermione adjusted her veil as she took in her appearance in the floor-length tri-mirror. "Are you all right Rory?"

Rory was not happy about having to sit in the family pews. "I'm temporarily sight impaired not unable to walk. I can still be one of your attendants." She pouted.

"Well then why don't you?" Hermione walked over and took her hand in hers. "I'm not going to stop you. I want you and Dromi to be there with me."

"Yes Rory, we'll be with you, so in that slim chance that you need us we're there." Dromi hugged her twin.

"I love our gowns. We're like autumn princesses." Emma twirled around in her dress that was the color of flames.

"We look very much like fairies or nymphs in these glorious creations." Ginny agreed.

"Well it's fall, so we went with autumn colors despite what the royal planners wanted. Kate you did a marvelous job designing their gowns. It's just like I imagined them." Hermione hugged Lady Kate Channing-Diggory.

Kate at five months pregnant was happy to sit in the family pews, while the others took the spotlight. "I had plenty of inspiration." She bent down to fuss with the colorful skirts of Bree, Binky, Moria, and Ami's dresses. "You four look beautiful."

"Sissy is the one who looks beautiful." Bree smiled shyly.

"She's right Hermione; you look very much the fairytale princess." Luna smiled serenely at her.

"No one can beat a Grandma Mab original." Thea winked at her.

Hermione had elected to wear her Mab original instead of the thirty-pound designer masterpiece with the twenty-foot train. The Mab original was a gown made of the finest silk, satin, and intricate lace and jewels winked from the fabric and had a royal cloak to match. It seemed fitting to wear her fairy princess wedding gown. The jewels of Mary Queen of Scots that Elizabeth had given her on her second wedding. The sapphire and diamond pin that her mother had given her to wear on her special day, and a crescent moon medallion with three pink diamond stars winking on it that Harry had given her that morning, before they both left for Buckingham palace. She had something from each of her previous weddings which would be with her on this day in front of both her worlds.

"What if they growl about your not wearing the designer original that everyone has been told you're wearing?" Lexi asked.

"This is my day not theirs, besides I will fake an illness if they try." Hermione adjusted the veil around her face. "I'm married this is all for show, so their hands are tied." She glanced over at Lexi who was looking at her with envy. "I plan to give it to eBay and the money can go to the foundation that is unless you want it Lexi."

"Me?" Lexi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm not sure a thirty-pound gown with a twenty foot train is what I wish for my wedding to Seamus."

"Lexi has always had her heart set on wearing mama's wedding gown." Binky winked at her sister.

"Well then follow your heart and wear it." Hermione hugged her. "This dress has layer upon layer to it, but it feels light as a feather, because First-Grams designed it that way."

Nanda decided that this was one day that she didn't want to share with The Insider and shut down her personal video cam. "You are a royal, so it won't surprise anyone if you had dresses to choose from." She went over to the dress that was still hanging in its garment bag and unzipped it. "This dress is beautiful, but then again that's spectacular so good choice."

Dromi walked over to look at the gown. "Nanda is right this is beautiful, but that one makes it look plain."

"Did you really think that they could outdo First-Grams?" Rory grinned.

"I should think not." Mab appeared in the room. "Mortals may try to copy our creations, but to do so is taking on the impossible."

"Is something wrong with the girls?" Hermione worriedly bit down on her lip.

"No child nothing is amiss with your little pixies. My husband is happily entertaining them. I have come to see my Granddaughter on her wedding day." Mab hugged her, "You look very much the princess of the realm, and my Grandson is going to be pleased." She looked over at Rory and sighed. "Come here child. Clearly Lord Raden is lacking in his ability to heal."

"Now First-Grams be nice, no one is as good at healing as you are. I was just humoring him until you arrived back in Avalon." Rory gladly let her heal her injured eyes.

"My Merlin assured me that Lord Raden had healed your eyes, otherwise I would have returned from my sisters forthwith." Mab was not pleased with her husband. "There now, open your eyes and see properly again."

Rory opened her eyes and was once again able to see. "Thank you Grams. Are you staying for the wedding?" Rory asked as she hugged her.

"I'm here to see if any of you need any finishing touches. Mabel and Ariel tended to Hermione, but did not focus on the rest of you." Mab surveyed them all with a displeased look on her face. "The gown needs nothing, it was designed after my own wedding gown, and therefore is perfection. The rest of you nevertheless need some final changes." She went about adding accessories like crowns of jeweled flowers on their heads with all the jewelry to match. She had each of them stand in line and within moments worked her magic, so they indeed looked like fairies of the realm, and members of the royal court.

"Now I know how Cinderella felt." Bree happily twirled around in front of the mirrors.

"That may be so, but I promise that none of your gowns will turn into rags nor will your carriage turn back into a pumpkin at the stroke of twelve." Mab winked a Bree. "Now let's see about the bride." She focused on Hermione. "We shall indulge Elizabeth and have you wear those jewels. After all, you are wearing what I gave you it's only fitting that you wear what she gave to you as well. Nonetheless, that veil needs fixing and those slippers as well." Hermione now wore a knee length veil of intricate lace that winked with jewels and tiny iridescent pearls and her feet were comfortably shod in glass slippers.

Hermione looked down at her feet and giggled. "I shall try not to lose one a midnight."

"Sabrina inspired me." Mab smiled. "Now you are ready for your wedding day."

--

Harry revealed the surprise that he had for Hermione, an eternity band that matched her wedding ring. "I had it made for her to give to her on this day."

"She'll love it." Wills had been about to ask him how he was going to handle the ring part of the ceremony.

"I was barely able to get to the palace this morning, because of the queue of onlookers, and the added security around the city." Daniel was on his second cup of coffee, as he tried to shake the jet lag from just getting in from Australia. "Remind me to not cut things so short next time." He yawned. "I haven't even gotten to see Emma yet."

"Well that's life when you're a big time movie star now." Harry teased. "So how is the movie going?"

"It's a breath of fresh air and something new from playing you all the time. Emma sent me a video clip of your interview and I know all about your displeasure with Jo's version of HBP. I packed the journals with me in case you need them for writing your own version of your sixth year. I was just as shocked as you were, since nothing in her HBP happened in your life. I didn't wish to ruin your happiness with Hermione, that and you were awaiting the births of your girls, so I kept mum about it. I'm sorry that we had to accept being their godparents by phone, but Emma was called to the studio for some last minute voice work for the GOF and I was on a plane coming here."

"You were there in spirit and that's all that mattered." Harry was just happy that he had made it for the big day. "Now as for the other, you and everyone else in my life decided to shelter us from the book, and I promised Hermione to stay clear of it until after this weekend."

"Logan, are you sure that you can do this you look nervous." Daniel frowned at Logan, who was getting paler by the second as he looked outside.

"I can handle it." Logan growled hoarsely.

"Look Logan, no one wants you fainting in front of the world, so you don't have to do this." Harry eyed him worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Logan tried to sound certain of himself, but failed miserably. "I am not gonna lose the bet with Dad. It involves training the Auror recruits on field assignments and I really don't wish to do that, so I'm gonna do this."

"Well then that's great, so Ron how are you doing?" Harry turned his attention to Ron.

"Uh, I'm all right." Ron was staring out the windows and could see the people queued as far as the eye could see. "This has to rival anything the Wizarding World has ever seen."

"Draco you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Draco was also looking out the windows at the crowds of people. "London went all out for this that's for sure."

"The PM jumped at the chance to show the world that London can throw a great party and to hell with the gits who wish us to cower in our homes." Henry looked very much the future Royal Army Lieutenant in his dress uniform, as did Wills the future King.

"They won't try anything today. We're working with the Muggle MI-6 and MI-5, Metro, and Scotland Yard. We've snuffed most of them out. London is in for a peaceful, joyous, celebration." James entered the rooms.

"That's good to know. We're all set here. How are the girls coming along?" Harry was more than ready to get on with it.

"It's time for this show to make its way to the Cathedral." Andrew walked in dressed in his royal finery.

"That's fine by me. Is Grandpa still set on crowning us?" Harry asked his father.

"That he is son." James nodded.

"How exactly is he gonna do that? I mean a Muggle archbishop can't do the honors, it has to be from the highest ranking wizard of our world." Draco frowned.

"Is Uncle Albus gonna do the honors?" Asked Harry.

"Uncle Albus isn't the highest ranking wizard, son. No it won't be him crowning you."

"First-Grandpa is doing the honors?"

James nodded.

"How is that possible when he's supposed to be watching the littlest of the family?" Ron frowned.

"Celestra, Cameron, Xander, Chloe, Ariel, and Talon are watching them. Mab and Merlin are attending the wedding." James explained.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Merlin appeared dressed in royal finery and not Wizarding attire. "I crowned Arthur and I intend to crown you as well. It's one perk that I refuse to delegate to anyone not even Stephen or Albus."

"At least you added some silver to your temples and a wrinkle or two to your face." Harry sighed in defeat.

"No one is going to out our world. They'll think the Isle has a fountain of youth or that excellent genes run in our bloodline." Merlin winked at him. "Excalibur exists therefore even the most skeptical of the muggles knows that magic is real and not only found in fairy tales or lore. Camelot existed and you are its direct descendents. It also proves that I exist as well as Mab."

"Actually, one look at the family side of the pews will shout to everyone that Hogwarts might not be fiction after all." Daniel pointed out.

"Enough, let's go before I lose my nerve." Harry ended the discussion by leaving the room.

--

The media and the world watched as the guests arrived for the wedding, many of whom resembled Jo Rowling's cast of famous fictional characters, smartly decked out in fine Muggle dresses and suits, instead of Wizarding robes and hats.

Smartly dressed ushers led them to their seats. Dean, Seamus, Sean, Alan, and Neville were the ushers.

"This is an amazing turn out." Dean stood just inside the front entrance, but he had a clear view of what was happening outside the Cathedrals open doors.

"I know. They say it's being broadcast all over the bloomin planet." Seamus pointed out the various spots where the networks had to set up shop.

"I'm glad I'm an usher and not a groomsman this time round." Neville eyed the massive queue of people nervously.

"The kids are sure havin' a time of it though." Seamus watched as his little brother and Kate's little brother escorted the guests to their seats.

"They feel important and lucky as hell to get to experience today and Sunday, while everyone else gets to watch at the castle." Dean grinned.

"Well, at least Padma and Lavender aren't upset about not being one of Hermione's attendants." Seamus waved at the two of them from where they were seated in the VIP section that included them with the Lupin's, Black-Du Lac's, Weasley's, Evan's, Dumbledore's, Snape's, Pendragon's, and more.

"They aren't wishing for all the attention anymore, but are happy for her just the same." Neville had just come back from escorting some of the entertainment world's Magic's finest to their seats.

"Trust me when I say that being famous is not all that it's cracked up to be." Clay had arrived for the wedding.

"What no date?" Seamus smirked when he saw that he had come alone.

"No time to date." Clay shrugged his shoulders, "I've got the new album to work on, a Christmas tour, the event tomorrow, UNICEF, the list is endless."

"Looks like it's the same for Josh as well," Dean smirked.

"Hey, I'll have you know that many guys go stag to weddings, besides I've got no time these days! It does not mean that I don't date! It's hell on a relationship when you aren't there forty weeks out of the year." Josh growled in his defense.

"Easy Josh, no one thinks it's a big deal, so relax." Seamus grinned at him. "Follow me mates and I will show you to your seats."

"Don't look now, but Access Hollywood just slipped past the barrier and is heading this way." The two were not in the mood to deal with that today.

"Not to worry mates. You follow Seamus while we handle them." Dean chuckled when the two took him up on his offer and went off to take their seats.

"Sorry gent, but no invite no entrance." Neville prevented Access Hollywood from entering the Cathedral.

"You'll have to make-do with the feed everyone else is getting." Dean growled.

"It was worth a shot. So who are you two, and how are you associated with the royal couple?" Billy turned the camera on the two of them.

"I'm Dean and this is Neville the two of us are mates of theirs."

"How about that we've got two real life versions of JK Rowling's characters right in front of us." Billy grinned at the camera before returning his attention on them. "So, how do you like having someone use your likenesses for their famous book series?"

"To be honest this last book wasn't worth the paper it was written on, but the other five weren't so bad, then again I'm not the star of them now am I." Dean answered honestly.

"He's right. We're not the star of them Harry is. He's the one who has to live with being stared at by everyone." Neville frowned.

"I see your point," Billy nodded. "It's understandable that he wouldn't be a fan of the books nor would I think that Princess Hermione would be for that matter."

"I think Jo Rowling is just twisting things around to sell more copy. Nev here is with Lavender, Dean is with Padma, and I'm here with Lexi. She happens to be a cousin of Harry's, and one of Hermione's attendants. Now with that said you are to take yourself back outside were ya belong. The guests are starting to queue up behind ya." Seamus ended the interview.

"And you are?"

"The names Seamus. Now get back outside where you belong."

"Is there a problem here?" Albus asked.

Stephen, Sirius, Remus, Max, and Severus all strode over to see what was going on.

"No Professor, no problem here." Dean growled.

"The press has plenty of access feed to use for their stories. You need to go back to your assigned position now." Sirius growled.

"Yes, please do so or I will press this and have you thrown out on your arse." Stephen was not pleased. "This is my grandson's wedding not your media playground."

Billy took a step backwards.

"I'll send for Kingsley just to make certain that no one else breaks rank." Max took out his mobile.

"As you can see this family is very protective of their own. Now please go back to your assigned press location." Remus growled.

"Or we can have you thrown out on your arse. The choice of course is yours." Severus snarled.

"This is astounding! We are being asked to leave by none other than his majesty, King Stephen; Albus Dumbledore who by the way as you can see is very much alive. It appears to be Sirius Black also alive by the way, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape at least I think it's him since his hair is blonde and not black, and some unknown man as well." Billy played up to the camera.

"The name is Maxwell Dumbledore that is my father Albus and here comes my mother Minerva." Max scowled at him. "You however are not going to get a chance to meet her because you are leaving."

"Let's go you." Kingsley was not amused. "It's back to your assigned area or am I going to have to have Smitty arrest you and your entire crew?" Kingsley glowered at them.

"Looks like it's back behind the barrier for us, but you got a peak at the real-life versions of JKR's famous characters." Kingsley led off Billy and his crew back to their assigned station.

"Bloody yanks are a pain in the arse." Max grumbled.

"It's in their nature to be curious." Albus was amused by the whole situation. "Now let us go back to our seats, the boys need to finish escorting the guests inside. It looks as if the wedding party is making its way to the Cathedral."

"Oh really Uncle Albus, what gave it away the cheering crowd." Sirius smirked.

Jo arrived for the wedding. "I just made it."

"Hello, Jo, it might not have been a good idea for you to attend the wedding today." Albus smiled at her while the others remained standoffish. "As you can see your latest creation hasn't been the favorite book of the year for most of us."

"Ya got it all bloomin wrong is what ya did." Seamus grumbled.

"It wasn't even close not by a mile." Dean muttered.

"It wasn't very nice of you to do that when we sacrificed so much during that year." Neville narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't even get me started." Sirius snarled darkly.

"I know that it may not be to your liking, but I wanted to make it more mine and less his. I had the other manuscript and went with it. I am planning to make amends to all of you soon, please see that as my way of trying to make it right again." Jo had never felt like more of an outsider in her life and it stung.

"Harry is beyond upset about it, Hermione isn't happy either, so to not put a shadow on their day you are going to be seated out of his sight." Lupin stated coldly.

"I think what you created was dark and unnecessary it was a turn around from what you created before and it may well put a dark mark on the rest of your series. I don't know what influenced you to write such rubbish about all of them, but you will not ruin this day for them." Minerva was beyond furious with her.

"It wasn't until recently that Harry discovered that you changed the entire story line and he wasn't happy with being confronted by that. In fact he and Hermione are going to be writing their own version of that time and are even thinking of doing the entire series through their eyes and words. This rift between the two of you may take a great deal of time to heal, so please try to understand this." Albus was more understanding with her.

"I had no idea that he was so upset about it. I was under the assumption that this is what he wanted, to be free of the entire series, and to have his life remain his. I will admit that this was one of my darker writing periods and that it is the darkest book yet, but I had two directions with which I could take the story and chose the later of the two." Jo flushed crimson at being verbally told off by all of them. "I am going to share this day with them and I assure you that I will make sure that he does not catch sight of me."

"You disappoint me." Severus growled. "I respected you and your work, but now I realize that you were only in it for the money you could make and not to tell his story to the world. It is an insult that you even use any of our names. He might forgive you for such insolence. He has that kind streak in him, but I will never forgive you for turning me into something on paper that I was not and never will be. I would never kill the man whom I have always seen as like a father. How dare you assume that about me or about Draco, for that I will never forgive you." Severus had his say and then stalked off to where Sibyll was waiting for him.

"I think that she has had enough of a tongue-lashing for now. Neville please escort her to her seat." Albus ended the heated discussion.

"Yes Professor, this way Madame."

--

Harry and Hermione would be the last carriage to arrive, as the first of the parade of horse drawn carriages arrived in front of the Cathedral steps.

"Just think Wills, the next big bash will be ours." Henry waved and smiled at everyone as the carriage stopped.

"I try to not think of it little brother, but thanks for the reminder." Wills smiled and waved at the crowd, as they got out of the carriage and stepped onto the red carpet runner that led into the Cathedral.

"It's just part of whom you are, so just smile, wave, and indulge your loyal subjects." Andrew helped his mother out of the carriage.

"The people needed this day of celebration, so indulge them." Elizabeth gave them a regal look before Andrew escorted her into the Cathedral.

This was followed by another carriage containing members of the Windsor Royal Family all of which left the carriage and went immediately up the steps and into the cathedral.

Next to come were Hermione's parents, Bastion, Moria, Binky, Ami, and Bree.

Alex decided to wait outside with Wills, while he told Bastion to escort his mother and the girls inside the cathedral.

"Just think Uncle Alex, she used to vow that she would never marry a prince or anyone royal, because it involved too much Pomp en circumstance." Wills grinned.

"And look at her now she's a Crowned Princess of Avalon." Henry smirked.

"All that matters boys is that she's happier than she's ever been in her life." Alex smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

The next carriages arrived with the groomsman and the bridesmaids. The crowd went wild when Wills swept Rory into his arms and kissed her and the noise reached a deafening pitch when Henry did the same with Dromi.

"I know that you hate them, but those glasses were protecting your eyes while they heal." Wills set her back on her feet.

"First-Grams made them all better." Rory smiled up at him. "You look devastatingly handsome my dreamboat William."

Wills reacted to this by kissing her mindless in front of everyone.

Henry was still kissing Dromi when the carriage with James, Lily, Mab, and Merlin arrived.

"You've given them enough of a show." James tapped them both on the shoulders. "It's time to focus on the task at hand."

"Relax James the people love it." Lily kissed him.

"Sorry about that we'll try to behave, but we're storing kisses in our memory to last during our time apart." Wills and Henry reluctantly broke off their kisses with their wives.

"Oh, no need to apologize, you're in love." Lily smiled at them. "James let's give the kids their time to shine and go inside."

"Behave." James growled at them before escorting Lily into the Cathedral.

"Don't listen to him carry on kissing my granddaughters." Merlin winked at them as he escorted Mab into the Cathedral.

Draco kissed Ginny, Ron kissed Luna, Logan kissed Thea, and to everyone's delight and surprise Daniel kissed Emma.

"Well now we can't have you left out now can we." Seamus walked down the steps took Lexi in his arms and kissed her.

"I think we might just be a bad influence on them." Wills and Henry grinned.

"No it's just love." Dromi and Rory sighed.

"Hey, now let's get it together, it's show time." Wills went about breaking them all up as did Henry.

"By Merlin, I can't hear myself think the crowd is so loud." Logan nearly shouted as the final carriage with Harry and Hermione pulled up in front of the Cathedral steps.

"I know it's unreal isn't it!" Thea answered back.

Harry stepped down onto the red carpet and offered his had to Hermione. "Is it too late to change our minds?" He teased her when the crowd went wild as soon as her glass slippered foot stepped onto the coach step and she took his hand in her own.

"This turnout is for us?" Hermione let Harry help her down from the coach and smiled up at him.

"Looks like," Harry led her up the stairs to the first landing where Ginny, Luna, and Kate fussed with her gown until it was perfect.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Alex hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy. If you don't mind I want Harry and I to walk up the aisle together." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"No angel I don't mind at all that's how it should be." Alex hugged her once more then instead of shaking Harry's hand hugged him as well. "You do both worlds proud by agreeing to this, try to enjoy the experience." He left them with that to think about and went inside to join his wife, daughter, and son.

The glass coach had pulled away from the steps and the royal couple of the day was in plain sight of the crowd. Harry and Hermione turned to smile and wave at them. They even broke protocol when Harry lifted her veil and kissed her.

The people went wild with cheers, whistles, and applause.

Then it was time for all of them to disappear into the Cathedral.

Wills and the other groomsman took their places up by the alter, then the bridesmaids slowly made their way up the long aisle and took their places next to them. This was followed by Binky, Bree, Moria, and Ami who strewn fiery rose petals as they walked up the aisle, after that came Rory and Dromi who were her maids of honor. Harry and Hermione made their way up the aisle where the Archbishop was waiting for them. After several choruses from the choir and a lengthy reading from the Archbishop, the two of them exchanged their vows for the third time and he slipped the eternity band onto her finger. It was after another lengthy prayer that he kissed his bride. The guests broke out in applause, as did the crowds outside.

The Archbishop stepped aside and Merlin now stood before them. "It is tradition on our Isle that the first born son be officially crowned on his wedding day. Therefore, it is my honor as the oldest member of the Pendragon family line to crown you both as future heirs to the Pendragon throne.

Harry and Hermione knelt before him and he placed the crowns of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere on their heads. "May you lead your people wisely, justly, and always with a gentle yet firm hand. Do this and your rein will be that of legend. Now rise Crowned Prince and Princess of Avalon and live a long, healthy, bountiful life filled with love and happiness." Merlin smiled at them.

Harry and Hermione rose to face their family, friends, and guests. Most of whom understood the full meaning of what had taken place. They then made their way back down the aisle and outside to the cheering crowd of well-wishers.

Harry treated them by kissing her on Cathedral steps, before they made their way down to the carriage that would slowly take them back to Buckingham Palace. The bells of the Cathedral rang in celebration, as the waving and smiling royal couple started on their way back to the palace

"Seeing them smile like this makes me happy inside." Hermione waved to the crowd.

"I know. Grandpa and Aunt Elizabeth were right the country needed this boost of happiness." Harry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I miss our angels." Hermione sighed, as happy well-wishers showered them with rose petals.

"I miss them too sweetness." Harry sighed.

It was some time before the carriage entered the gates of Buckingham Palace, where to their delight Xander and Chloe were holding their girls, who squealed happily as soon as they saw that it was their mama and dada.

"See luv, I told you that they would settle down as soon as they saw their parents." Xander grinned at his wife.

"They missed them and we both know that Dani wasn't going to settle down until she saw her Da again." Chloe cuddled Dani in her arms.

:Want Dada.: She whimpered unhappily when she was unable to go to him her usual way. :It no work.:

"Your Da will be with you momentarily little one. You see that pretty trinket on your wrist prevents you from using serious magic. There will be no more porting or jinxing for you." Chloe chided her.

"Yes, that was ingenious of Uncle Oberon to create them just for his little Great-Nieces." Xander greeted his cousins with a smile. "We brought you a surprise."

"We were missing them terribly." Hermione took Ally to cuddle in her arms. "That's a pretty bracelet sweetheart did you get that as a present?"

"Those are a gift from Uncle Oberon to your triplets. You'll find that they prevent them from doing serious magic." Xander laughed when Harry grinned at him in approval. "I thought you might like them. I've heard all about that little ones adventures."

:Want Dada, please.: Dani was brooding and wanted to cuddle against her Dada's shoulder.

"She's not happy about her bracelet is she?" Harry cuddled her against his shoulder.

"She liked it fine until she found out about what it does. Now she'll most likely whine at you that it hurts her wrist, but its made to grow with her, so don't give into her pleas." Chloe cautioned him.

"That's reassuring to hear, so these bracelets keep her in check?"

"It takes an incantation recited by her parents, grandparents, or there above to remove it, so even if she figures out the spell she won't be able to remove it from her wrist." Xander explained.

"Well, princess, it looks like you're gonna have to learn patience and normalcy." Harry gave her the gist of the situation.

:Dani still talks to mama and dada.: Dani pouted. :Dani no do fun no more.:

"This is a good thing, now you can focus on sitting up, then crawling, and after that it's your first steps." Hermione tried to reassure her, but Dani chose to bury her face against her fathers shoulder and ignore her.

"Here's the family. Let's take this inside." Harry suggested.

"Good idea." They headed inside the palace and out of the public eye.

--

Harry and Hermione amazed guests and family alike by being able to carry or tend to any of the girls without missing a step in being the proper host and hostess.

"You must take on a nanny. Your schedules will be full, now that you've made your debut to the world." Lady Sophia Channing was the twentieth guest to suggest that to them and it was growing tiresome.

"Sophia is right you two. You'll be balancing your schedule to accommodate both families. It will be an asset to hire a nanny, now when the girls are in need of constant attention." Lord Randal Channing agreed with his wife.

"We appreciate your suggestion, but we have no intention of hiring a nanny now or in the future. We plan to be the ones that tend to them when they're sick. If they have a bad dream, it's going to be us that they run to or crawl into bed with to chase the monsters away. When they scrape a knee it will be us who will tend to it." It was clear that this was a sore spot with Hermione. "I was raised by a nanny, who was wonderful to me, but I would have loved it if my parents had been there for me, instead of focusing on their careers, duties, and what have you. We're closer now for reasons I can't say, but it isn't the closeness that Harry or Gin have with their parents and I envy that. My brother and sister were handfuls from the start, so they had to be parents to them. I am thrilled that they have had that chance with them. It wasn't the case with me and I will not let anyone else raise my kids."

"Our little miracles will be raised by us and that's the end of it. Now if you will excuse us, I believe that it's time for us to make our official appearance on the balcony." Harry noticed that Wills, who had Dani cuddled in the crook of his arm, was trying to get his attention. "As you can see we have no lack of willing family members who don't have any problem with watching our girls."

"I'll take this one, come to Uncle Henry." Henry scooped Mia into his arms. "Mama and Dada have a Kodak moment on the balcony."

"Up you go munchkin," Draco took Ally from Harry. "Your mum and dad are going to kiss and hold hands on the balcony. No need for you to get squished in the process." He kissed her on the nose.

The two of them patiently allowed Franc, Beau, Mab, and Kate to fuss over them, so they would be picture-perfect, as they stepped out to greet what seemed like half of England outside. The French doors opened the crowd went wild as they walked out onto the balcony holding hands.

"Kiss your princess!" The crowd was eager to see them kiss.

Harry had no problem obliging their request. He however didn't just turn his head, lean down, and kiss her like previous royals had done before. He turned to look down into her shining eyes, cradled her face in his hands, and continued to kiss her as if he would cherish her for eternity. It was clear to everyone that this royal couple was madly in love with each other when Hermione threw her arms around his neck and seriously kissed him back. They were still kissing when the rest of the family joined them on the balcony.

--

Chapter 16

Music is Magic

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	16. Music is Magic

HP Life after Hogwarts Chapter 1

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 16  
Music is Magic

--

The day of the big charity event arrives and with it the usual surprises.

--

(Sanctuary)

"All in all, I'd say what we'd dreaded turned out to be a successful, all be that almost enjoyable day." Harry cuddled Hermione closer to him.

Hermione propped herself with her elbows on his chest. "I'm happy and content lying here in your arms with our girls sleeping in the nursery. Although, it wasn't too much of a trial, and enjoyable, I never want to endure that particular event again."

"I promise that you won't have to be the bride, but I can't promise that you won't be one of my sister's attendants." Harry threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"That's four years from now, Wolfe. By that time the triplets, Bell, and Julie will be their flower girls and I'll be cuddling our newborn twins. I doubt that I'll be in any shape to be their attendant." Hermione reminded him between long soul-searching kisses.

"Oh yeah, our twins, how could I let that slip my mind." He grinned wickedly up at her. "I would think they would incorporate that into scheduling the wedding."

"Yes well, knowing Wills that's exactly what they'll do." Hermione was about to distract him into changing the subject when Dani's whimpers filtered into the room from the baby monitor on the nightstand. "It's time for her bottle."

Harry reluctantly let her go. "Or she wishes a certain bracelet removed from her wrist." He rolled over onto his stomach and grumbled that into his pillow.

Hermione slipped his pajama top back on and got out of bed. "It's five in the morning time for their bottle." She went to see to her daughter.

Harry, knowing that he couldn't just lie there and grumble into his pillow, pulled on the matching pajama bottoms, and went to help see to the girls. "That may be, Mione, but the other two wish to snooze a while longer." Harry checked on Ally and Mia.  
_  
_:Wrist hurt Dada.: Dani grabbed at the silver bracelet with dragonflies and her name inlayed in jewels on it. She gave him her most pathetic look to play on his heartstrings.

"She's going all-out this time. She's using the pout and miserable eyes." Harry checked her wrist just in case, but there was nothing hurting her wrist. "I'll go fix her a bottle." He kissed Dani on the nose, then kissed Hermione, and vanished from the room.

:Dada wrong. Want it off.: Dani continued to grab at her wrist, as Hermione changed her diaper.

"It's not going to do you any good young lady. The bracelet is there to stay." Hermione did up the snaps on her sleeper. "It's special like Dani and her sisters. No one else has one like it in the whole world."

:Just Ally, Mia, Dani?: Dani stared up at her with intense green eyes.

"Just you, Ally, and Mia," Hermione bundled her up in her baby blanket and sat down in the rocker.

"I made three." Harry appeared beside the two of them and handed her a bottle.

"I was just telling Dani the bracelets are special and created just for them." Hermione looked up at him, as she fed Dani her bottle.

"That's right princess, and it's tailor-made for each of you. Yours is different from Ally's or Mia's, because all of you are your own individual little people." Harry took his cue and added to what she was telling Dani.

:Dani understands now. Likes sparkly.: Dani was content with their explanation about her new bracelet. :We's gots pretties like Mama.:

"That's right, sweetie. It's your first piece of jewelry, only it's more special than mine. Yours came from magic." Hermione cooed down at her.

:Dani love magic.: This made her very happy. :I's be like Mama and Dada when I's big.:

"That you will precious, but for now indulge us by taking baby steps okay." Harry touched her nose with his finger.

:Okay Dada, I try.: Dani answered sleepily.

Harry glanced over into Ally's crib; she was just beginning to fuss. "One princess down, two to go." Harry picked her up and went to change her diaper.

"This one is just about to sleep." Hermione gently burped Dani on her shoulder.

:I full now…I go sleep.: Dani drifted off to dreamland.

Hermione once again got her settled in her crib. It was just in time for Mia was starting to whimper. "Up you go angel, mama's here."

"I don't know what all those concerned couples were talking about. I think we do a smashing job with our girls and have from day one. We do not need a nanny." Harry sat down in a rocker to feed Ally her bottle.

"That's because we wish to focus on them and not on our careers or social stations. You've had more parenting in one year than I have had with my parents in a lifetime. Hogwarts was a haven for me. It was somewhere that I belonged." Hermione sat down in the other rocker to feed Mia.

"No wonder you wanted to box my ears for growling about Dad lording over me with his parental authority..." Harry felt guilty for not reading her actions all those times when he was rebelling against his father. "I could have looked using Legilimens, but then again you would have not been happy with me afterwards and cast itchy pox on me or something worse than that."

"You were dealing with having parents again, besides that was a year and so many months ago and I have never held it against you." Hermione yawned. "Although, we both had parents from second year on in Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Albus."

"I was in my own selfish bubble, as usual considering what I was dealing with, but thanks for letting me off easy." Harry settled Ally in her crib, "Night princess we love you."

Hermione set Mia back in her crib, "You were reeling from all the emotional ups and downs. There was the loss of Ron and Luna, all those new intense feelings for me that you could barely act on, the being HBP, and then Merlin's miracle." Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder.

"Remind me to cook a special dinner for two for Aunt Mattie and Uncle Paddy." Harry turned around, so he was looking down into her eyes.

"So what's this special occasion that you're thinking of?" She settled her face against his shoulder loving being in his arms.

"In honor of her having raised such a beautiful young woman, who I had the great honor of calling a best friend, then soul mate, and best of all wife." Harry swept her up into his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Why Wolfe that is one of the sweetest things that I have ever heard you say." Hermione felt the same way toward the ones that had reunited her with him all those years ago. "We should throw a party for all the family who brought us together and raised us that way we can honor them all." Hermione suggested between kisses before her mind shut down and she focused on nothing but the two of them.

"I plan to honor them today, but the other sounds great too." Harry growled between kisses. "That's hours away. Let's focus on us for a few hours. I mean, who needs sleep anyway."

--

Later that morning...

"Are they up yet?" Wills and Rory sat down for breakfast.

"No not yet." James glanced up at him and wound up with baby food on his face, because Mikey slapped his hand at the spoon in his father's hand. "Nice one Mikey, but it goes into your mouth, then down into your tummy, not on Daddy's face." James fed him another spoonful of oatmeal with applesauce.

"Yum," MJ slapped his hands down onto the tray of his high chair with delight. "More please." He opened his mouth for another spoonful.

"He sure doesn't mind eating his baby food." Rory reached over to tickle Mikey's foot.

"The two of them are both good eaters," Lily was feeding Bell her breakfast.

"Junior loved everything that we fed him, so their appetite was no surprise to me." James fed Mikey the last bite from the bowl.

"He didn't like everything James; he hated creamed spinach and squash. In fact he loved throwing it in your face." Lily winked at him.

"I stand corrected and Mikey loves to do it too." James used a wet clothe to wash off his face and then Mikey's face and hands. "There you go little man all clean."

"Want down." MJ kicked his feet.

"Mikey you can wait until I've finished eating my own breakfast." James fixed himself a plate of breakfast.

"Now dada," MJ wasn't in the mood to wait for him to eat and decided that if Dani could do all kinds of fun stuff then so could he. He focused on his father's fork and to his delight it vanished.

"Uh-oh, watch out Daddy it looks like Mikey wants to spread his wings." Rory smirked.

"He's a smart little guy it was just a matter of time that he would want to try to do what Dani does." Wills paused in reading The Quibbler and looked over at Mikey.

"Mikey…No…No…" Bell scowled at her twin.

"There you go sweetie all clean." Lily washed Bell's fingers and face with a cloth and then focused on Mikey. "James maybe he did that by accident."

James once again tried to eat another fork full of eggs and it vanished. "I have to admit that trick is unique, but I also need to eat." He put his fork down, reached over to remove the tray off MJ's high chair, and picked him up in his arms. "It's into the exersaucer for you little man." He set MJ into his play center and then went back to eat.

"You should have done that to begin with." Lily set Bell in her own exersaucer. "Play in there for a bit and then we'll go for our walk."

"He's just miffed because he missed the fun yesterday." James focused on eating again, but this time all the food on the plate vanished. "If you ever wish to see the gold ball with wings again, then I would suggest that you cool it." He glared at his youngest son.

Mikey blew him a raspberry and went back to playing with his toys.

James fixed himself yet another plate of food. "I mean it Michael James no more magic."

"Yes, Michael James, enough is enough." Lily tried to keep a stern look on her face, but she had to admit this was amusing. It also made her wonder where exactly Mikey was sending the food.

"NO!" Mikey was in the mood to test his father and once again made all the foods on it vanish as well as the plate.

""Michael James Andrew enough is enough!" James was losing his patience with him.

"No like Dada!" MJ glared defiantly back at him.

"That's it Michael James. It's time-out for you." Lily no longer found this amusing. She took him out of his exersaucer, carried him into the other room, and placed him in his playpen. "You are not being nice and that isn't going to be tolerated. If we say no more it means stop!"

"WANT OUT!" MJ was so angry now that he was throwing a tantrum.

"That's just too bad because you're staying in there for a time-out!" Lily went back into the dining room to finish breakfast.

"He really is in a mood today isn't he? I wonder what brought this on." Dromi sat down for breakfast.

"I think he's feeling left out of everything." Henry sympathized with the little guy. "He's seen everyone this week except for Harry and Hermione now he's acting out about it."

--

"Would someone care to explain why we got a rude awakening this morning? Mione is trying to wash the syrup and what not from the hotcakes that suddenly appeared on her head! Not to mention the sausage, eggs, toast, bacon, and seasonings that are now all over our bed!" Harry was peeved. "Here have the plate and silverware back!" He set the tableware on the table. "The girls are sleeping in so this had better be good!"

"I was wondering where all of that food was vanishing to." Rory smothered a giggle.

"Mystery solved." Wills was also trying not to laugh, but it was hard because Harry had bits and pieces of breakfast all over him.

"Your baby brother is in a mood this morning." James was also trying not to laugh; it seemed that MJ was toasted at more than just him this morning.

"He's been making your father's breakfast vanish this morning. I put him in time-out after he made the plate vanish and then sassed James." Lily calmly sipped her tea.

"Mikey did this?" Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's not like him. He never acts out like that." He walked over to look into the other room where his baby brother was howling his protest to the world.

"You've never been too busy for the twins. It's been hectic for you this week, but he doesn't understand why you haven't paid attention to him. He's jealous of the triplets getting to experience the reception while they stayed with everyone on Avalon." Dromi surmised.

Harry knelt down in front of Bell. "Are you mad at me too?"

"I miss Har." Bell reached for him.

"It's nearly over and then I'll spend plenty of time with you two." Harry picked her up and cuddled her.

" 'romise?" She frowned.

"I promise." He kissed her nose. "The only item on my schedule is writing and I can do that during yours and the triplets sleep time."

"Love Har," Bell kissed his cheek. "You be sticky."

"Love you too, baby sister." Harry cuddled her close and then looked over at his parents. What he and Hermione had chatted about was still fresh in his mind. "I just want to say that you both are fantastic parents and that I'm lucky to have your guidance in my life. I'm sorry for all the flack that I gave you off and on last year. It was selfish and self-centered of me. I just needed to say that."

James and Lily looked at each other and then back at their oldest son. "Apology accepted son. We're flattered that you feel that way. What exactly happened in the past twenty-four hours that made you want to apologize for being a teenager, who had just come off an event that more than justified your wanting to vent on us."

"I had my eyes opened last night and this morning. Obviously, everyone expects us to hire a nanny to raise the girls, so we can focus on our social status and careers. It's expected of parents of wealthy families. I'm just happy knowing that you chose us instead and still would have, if this destiny rubbish hadn't happened." Harry answered seriously.

"Son, that's how parents should behave, but if the couple's brought up by a nanny, it's just bred in them to carry on that tradition in raising their own children. Alex and Katherine were only going by what they know. They lost out in raising Hermione, but are trying to make up for that by taking a more parental interest with the twins." Lily explained the reasons behind Hermione's upbringing. "Aunt Mattie needed to keep her mind off everything that she had lost, so we welcomed her help after you were born. Mattie was like a Nana to you and was never in any sense of the word your nanny. Hermione was fond of her as well and when she lost us on that night all those years ago, she offered to watch over Hermione for Alex and Katherine, who were on their fourth Nanny. It seemed as though Hermione didn't care for them, but she adored Mattie, so of course the two of them jumped at the chance to hire her. The result is a well-rounded young woman, who is like a granddaughter to her."

"Last night they hounded us about hiring a nanny. Hermione finally told Lord and Lady Channing where to go by letting her feelings about the matter known and it all hit home for me." Harry sighed.

"They can all hang themselves for all I care, because I plan to raise my children." Rory growled.

"If Mum hadn't died, it would have been a lot different for us. I would never have been near as wild or have done the stuff that I did like acting out against everyone." Henry agreed. "Nannies' are for parents who don't wish the joy of raising their own kids. I don't believe in them nor would I allow my kids to be brought up by one."

"Mum raised us herself and what mucked it all up was his attitude toward raising us after Mum's murder that he in fact arranged." Wills grumbled. "I am not having a nanny raise my kids and that is all there is to it."

"We're all in agreed then no nannies for us ever." Dromi frowned.

--

"Now that that's settled, I've got an unhappy little guy here who wants to see his big brother." Hermione stood in the doorway with Mikey in her arms.

They all gaped at her appearance, but said nothing.

"My hair is not behaving itself at the moment. I know that it looks horrid, but I had to use _Scourgify_ on my hair three times to get all the stickiness out of it. The result is my old frizzy out of control hair that looks like I stuck my hand into a light socket." Hermione had a bemused look on her face as if to ask what next. "I used to think that it was bad all those years ago, but now that it's so long this is just a mess to tame. The worst of it is that I'm fresh out of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion and I need that to tame this disaster."

"You look, uh, like Diana Ross with your hair like that, but today is not the day to have an extreme hair emergency." Wills took out his mobile and dialed Beau's number.

"Mione pretty," Mikey kissed her cheek.

"Mione pretty," Bell agreed with her twin.

"Damn got his bloody voice mail." Wills glared at his phone.

"Wills, my Mione looks beautiful with whatever hairstyle she wears." Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't worry about it sweetheart it isn't that bad." He tried to keep his mind bank and his expression neutral. In the seven years they had been together not once was her hair behaving as badly as it was this morning. Her naturally curly amber brown waist length mane was having a flyaway frizz attack. Wills was correct in calling it Diana Ross like, for it was nearly identical looking to the famous Motown singer's flyaway out of control hairstyles.

"I have just the cure for such a hair emergency." Lily flashed Hermione a reassuring smile.

"See Mione, Mum has a solution to the problem." Harry saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"I hope so Wolfe, because this hair disaster has me tempted to have Beau cut it to my shoulder blades." Hermione was not pleased with her hair.

"Sorry Mione." Mikey buried his face against her shoulder.

"Sorry? Whatever is he going on about? My hair disaster wasn't his fault." Hermione frowned at Harry in confusion.

"Mikey made Dad's breakfast keep vanishing, but he doesn't know how to make it vanish, so it landed all over us. He's toasted at us for ignoring him and Bell all week." Harry explained.

"Well then in that case apology accepted and I am sorry as well for not paying attention to both you and Bell all week." Hermione kissed his red-gold cap of fiery red hair. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Wills managed to reach Beau. "It's a hair emergency that's why I called you so early…Who well it's Hermione…Not possible you say, well, take a look at the picture that I'm sending you."

"Wills no way are you going to take a picture of my hair like this!" Hermione made a face at him.

"Stand still for a second. Got it" He sent a snap of the hair emergency to Beau's mobile. "Beau, you still there? I thought you'd understand the problem. See you in a bit." He ended the call. "Beau says not to worry if anyone can work a miracle on your hair he can." He told Hermione and it was then that he realized that she had jinxed him with a rash. "Bad form Ducky you needed help and I got it for you."

"Mum was going to help me just fine! Now Beau has a horrible picture of me of the worst hair disaster of my life! You're lucky that I don't turn you into a ferret or worse!" She was not pleased with him.

"Hermione, he's one to talk he thinks he's going bald." Rory smirked.

"Hey, that's privileged information!" Wills narrowed his eyes at his wife. "That article in the Royal Watcher smarted a lot and it got me thinking of how the men in my family tree experience thinning hair before they are thirty."

"I caught him thanking god for allowing his hair to continue to grow back every time the sergeant growls at the two of us to go get a haircut." Henry rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I don't see how that should worry you. If you hadn't noticed, the men of the Wizarding World have a problem with going bald. And since you have that blood running through your veins, it should just skip you." Harry pointed out that to him.

"Son, we solved that problem with a simple hair tonic, just an application once every couple weeks or so cures that particular genetic flaw. I don't see either of you needing that for a longtime from now." James corrected Harry, but reassured Wills.

"See dreamboat there's nothing to worry about. You need to ignore those nasty tabloids and now that we have them leashed it shouldn't be a problem." Rory kissed Wills on his cheek.

"His hair grows faster than mine, so damn right he has nothing to worry about, as it is we have to get a regulation trim every other week."

"Now with that settled Hermione and I are going to go see if we can tame her hair before Beau gets here. MJ and Bell are going to have to be content to be around their father, because Harry needs to shower and remove the remnants of breakfast off him before the girls wake up demanding his attention." Lily got to her feet.

"We'll help Daddy while you three go do what you need to do." Dromi assured her mother.

"Yeah, we've got this covered." Rory nodded.

"I'll take MJ." Wills took Mikey from Hermione.

"Come here Bell." Rory now had Bell cuddled on her lap.

"Just a word of warning, Wolfe." Hermione arched a brow at Harry.

"What's that?"

"If the syrup doesn't come out of your hair don't use _Scourgify_ and just wash it again. Otherwise, I won't be the only one with wild hair today."

"Don't worry angel my hair didn't get nearly as much syrup in it as yours did, so it should come out in the shower. I promise not to use _Scourgify_ on my hair." Harry kissed her before heading off to take a shower.

--

Lily's cure worked miracles with her hair and it was once again manageable and flowing in sleek waves down her back. "I watched Beau the last time he trimmed your hair and put to memory exactly what he did just in case this emergency ever came up. I also snuck a sample of his top secret potion so I could reproduce it. Your hair should be manageable now as long as you don't use _Scourgify_ on it again. It cleans away any potion or incantation that you might use on what you cast it on. In this case it took away the special formula that could only be removed using _Scourgify_." Lily intricately braided Hermione's hair into a series of rope like braids that all connected to a bun at the center of her head.

"Thanks Mum you're a lifesaver." Hermione hugged her after seeing her reflection in the mirror. "I love it."

"I'll do anything for my girls even if it means resorting to a little spying." Lily hugged her back.

"Today looks to be an enjoyable afternoon for all of us. Fred and George have developed baby earmuffs, so the little ones aren't exposed to the loud music, and that means that we can have them all with us today." Hermione smiled at her.

"That will make it easier on all of us, but what about Dani and her tendency to do magic?"

"Oh that's right. I haven't told you what those bracelets do on their wrists. It's one of the reasons Harry is so grouchy this morning. It took us off and on all morning to convince Dani the bracelet was a good idea." Hermione yawned. "Oh excuse me I didn't get much sleep…Uncle Oberon created them especially for the girls, it puts a damper on their magical abilities. She can't do any serious magic as long as she's wearing the bracelet and only one of us can remove it."

"That's brilliant and just what she needs to rein in her marauder instinct, so she can focus on being a baby." Lily decided to braid her own hair just like Hermione's. "Not that Dani or any of her sisters are babies, more like two-month-olds going on teenagers, our Dani is you and Harry combined in magic as well as intelligence."

"She did her best to try to get us to take it off, but when she found out how special it was, she was satisfactory with having it on her wrist. I believe that it is safe to say the girls will behave more like normal babies from now on. I mean as normally as a Wizarding baby, with us as their parents, and you as their grandparents can be anyway." Hermione instantly knew that her girls were awake. "Thanks a bunch Mum for the miracle of all hair cures and this glorious hairstyle." She hugged her again. "The girls are awake and even Harry can't handle all three of them at once."

"No, but they sure like to believe that they can." Lily smirked.

--

Harry had just barely stepped out of the shower when the girls told him that they were awake, wet, and hungry by crying at the top of their tiny lungs.

"Five minutes you three…Is that too much to ask of you. It took me nearly twenty to get the mess out of my hair."

He dried himself off at record speed. Pulled on his shorts and sweats, declining to pause to put his contacts back in. He blindly tripped over Crooks and Pepper, snoozing in the front of the doorway, causing him to stumble into the bedroom.

"Sorry about that, but duty calls." He glanced over at the two blurry images of the two not so happy cats.

"Yeah pups, I hear you. I'm going to tend the girls first and then put you two out."

The two playful, nearly full-grown collies playfully pounced on him. This sent him flying backwards. He stumbled over two of the toys the pups had left in the middle of the floor. His right ankle went the opposite direction, slamming against the bed causing unbearable pain to shoot up his leg.

"Be right with you ladies!" Harry ignored his severely injured ankle, vaulted to his feet, gimped over to the nightstand, put on his specs, and then gimped into the nursery.

"Sorry about that my girls, now you will have to be patient with me, because it's just me at the moment, while Mama gets her hair fixed by Grandma." He picked Ally up out of her crib. "Did Ally have a nice sleep? Let's get you into a fresh diaper and dressed for the day."

:Dada gots owie.: Dani sensed her father's distress. :Go fix Dada. We wait.:

"I'm fine, angel." He ignored the pain shooting up his leg and carried Ally over to the changing table.

:Dada fix owie.: Ally made a face at him as he changed her diaper.

"I will as soon as I get you three into fresh diapers and then fed your bottle." Harry dressed her in a pink romper and then carried her back to her crib.

:We wait you fix.: Dani glared up at her father.

"No you first, me last." Harry preformed the same task on Mia then put her into a sunny yellow Romper.

:Dada no wait. You fix.: Mia whimpered as he set her back in her crib.

"Honestly, you three I'm fine until you girls are all diapered and fed." He picked up Dani and she tried to bite him with her new teeth.

:No be fine. You fix.: She glared up at him.

"All right, you win. I'll fix my ankle." Harry set her down on the changing table, before concentrating on healing his injury, but it wasn't an easy fix. This was more than just a sprain or a twisted ankle, so that particular talent wasn't remotely useful. That factor didn't matter in the least to him; he blocked out the pain, and acted as if he was now all better. "It's all better now, so let's get you into a dry diaper, and then I'll get you three your bottles." He changed her diaper and dressed her in a turquoise blue romper.

:Dada fix owie. We wait.: Dani knew that he was lying to her.

Hermione stood in the doorway; arms folded, and not a bit pleased. "What exactly does she mean by that, Harry James?" Her ankle was hurting, but she hadn't a clue why.

:Dada gots bad owie.: Dani told her mother.

Hermione gave him the-once-over and it was then that she noticed that his ankle was severally swollen. "Harry, what in the name of Mab did you do?"

"It's nothing, Mione. Your hair looks smashing by the way. Mum truly did have a miracle cure for it." Harry was an expert at blocking out pain, so he focused on the girls and not on his injury.

"Nothing my foot! You are to sit your butt down in that rocker, while I put Dani in her crib!" Hermione scooped Dani up into her arms.  
_  
_:We wait. Fix Dada.: Dani whimpered.

"Oh, I'll fix Dada." Hermione set her down in her crib then glared at Harry who hadn't done as ordered. "Don't make me use the forbidden curse on your sorry hide! I said sit!" She pointed her wand at him.

"All right, Hermione, I'll sit." Harry eyeing her warily did as ordered and sat down in the rocker. "Seriously, sweetheart, it's just a bad sprain nothing to AK me over."

Hermione ignored him and went to the wall monitor. "The girls are up, but Harry hurt his ankle, so I could use some help her in the nursery. I think he might even need St. Mungo's. Oh and the pups need to go out." She used the intercom to tell the others in the manor.

"I'll be right up with their bottles." Wills answered.

"I'll see to the pups." Henry answered after him.

"What happened?" James and Lily appeared in the nursery.

"I have yet to hear what caused his injury, as it is I had to use the threat of AK to get him to sit down." Hermione glowered at Harry.

"The girls paged me just as I was getting out of the shower. Now naturally I wasn't wearing my contacts, so I blindly headed off to tend them. I tripped over Crooks and Pepper, but managed to keep my footing. The pups were trying to get my attention about the girls and got playful. I stumbled backwards, lost my footing on one of their toys, and mucked up my ankle. The girls are priority one in my eyes, so I grabbed my specs from the nightstand, and went to take care of my girls." Harry told them the play-by-play on how he injured his ankle. "I tried to heal it, but it must be beyond that kind of healing."

"Junior, even I'd be howling in pain from an injury like that. This is exceedingly bad kid." James knelt down beside the rocker and got a good look at his ankle. "She's right Lil's this might even be St. Mungo's bad."

:We wait. Fix Dada.: Dani whimpered once more. :Dada gots bad owie. You fix.:

:Fix Dada.: Ally and Mia echoed.

"Why what little sweethearts the three of you are." Lily looked down into each of the cribs and smiled down at them. "Don't you worry little ones we're going to make him all better."

"You made your ankle worse by standing on it and then walking on it as well." Hermione was not pleased with him.

"It's just a bad sprain." Harry tried to move his right ankle around to prove his point, but it was no longer able to work in that capacity. "Then again maybe not..." He gasped as wave after wave of pain washed over him.

Wills walked into the nursery with the bottles for the girls. "What's the damage?" He took one look at Harry's foot and could not believe that he was still conscious from feeling the extreme pain the injury must be causing him. "Good lord man you messed up your ankle."

"No really you think, Wills. I thought it felt funny." Harry drawled sarcastically.

"We're off to St. Mungo's. Wills, would you please watch the girls while we're away?" Hermione growled.

"Why not Avalon? First-Grams can heal it far better than they can and she won't take any unnecessary blood samples either." Harry suggested in a hopeful tone. "Or we can always call on Master Teacher, but then again he's with Kane and Lotus in the Orient."

Lily left to go get her Healers bag and some potions to ease his suffering.

"Son, that's worse than your arm ever was." James frowned.

Lily returned with her Healers bag and potions. "Drink this and no arguments." She ordered her son.

Harry drank the potions like a good boy. "One of those was vile!" He made a face of pure disgust.

"It's not supposed to taste good. I gave you three potions one to work on healing any breaks or fractures, one to bring down the swelling, and one for pain." Lily focused on his injured ankle that in minutes shrank in size, so she could see just how damaged it was. She waved her wand over the injured area three or four times, while chanting something in the old tongue. The result was his ankle became semi-transparent, so his injury was visible to the naked eye. It was a step above a Muggle x-ray. The tendons that usually connected to his ankle had torn off his bone and broken in several places, it was clear that this was not an easy fix.

"Crikey that's amazing, Mum. I mean who needs radiation when you've got an x-ray charm instead." Wills was impressed.

"It does come in handy at times." Lily reached into her bag and took out a large jewel. "I'll page Mab." She tapped her wand on the jewel, it sang out in the old tongue, and turned almost ruby red in color.

Mab appeared next to her. "Is it one of the little ones?" She looked around to see who was in need of emergency healing.

"No Nana, it's Harry again. This time he did a number on his ankle." James pointed at Harry.

Mab looked down at his ankle and scowled. "Were we in a rush to tend the girls this morning?"

"Something like that Grams." Harry nodded. "They paged me when I was just getting out of the shower. I neglected to put on my contacts or specs, and tripped over the pups chew toy."

"Then he went and walked on it." Hermione grumbled.

"I see. While I admire your dedication to your girls, it should not hamper your ability to prevent further injury to you. Therefore, a lesson needs learned. I will mend the injury, but only in part." She began to chant in an old language, they could visibly see the tendons reattaching to the bone, but it was obvious the tendons were not fully healed. The break and fractures were also not healed completely.

"Now I shall encase your ankle in a protective wrap that will slowly fade away to nothing when your ankle has mended." She wove an intricate material from her wand that encased his foot and lower leg in an iridescent white cast like substance, so only his toes were visible. "It will not detour you from playing Quidditch, for it will become light as a feather during times that call for you to be on your broom. In cases like today however it should rein in your tendency to play with the foreign wizards and Muggle audiences."

"Thanks Nana, this saved him unnecessary tests at St. Mungo's." Lily conjured him some crutches.

Mab reached down into Dani's crib and picked her up. "Next time I will listen to your plea." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Your actions last eve made us believe you were 'crying wolf' so you could have your bracelet removed."

:I likes sparkly. No Lie. Dada hurt.: Dani pouted.

"I will make my misjudgment up to you by spending the day with your and watching over my other flock." Mab held out her palm and one of the bottles in Wills hands flew to it. "James please tell my husband what has occurred."

"Sure Nana, I'll tell him." James vanished.

"Grams one request, can you make this cast so I can walk on it? Crutches and caring for the girls don't mix." Harry frowned at his crutches.

"You can walk on what I tended your foot with, even stand on it, but anything else wouldn't be wise." Mab arched a regal brow at him.

"All you have to do is smile, wave, and maybe entertain them with a song." Wills suggested from where he was feeding Ally her bottle. "I know you can be Hermione's volunteer and she can do the magic this time."

"Now that's a brilliant idea, Wills! I'll be the star and he can be at my mercy." Hermione grinned mischievously at him. "That nevertheless is later for now go put your foot up while we handle things here."

"Yes Harry, go prop your foot up and relax. I'll have Rory send up a breakfast tray. It's only going on eleven and the concert starts at two." Lily pointed toward the other room.

"Think of an alternate bit for the show while you're at it." Wills grinned.

"What like Mione sawing me in half?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe or the one where they stick those blades in the box, I believe they call it the zigzag illusion." Hermione smirked.

"I was thinking of you making me disappear." Harry eyed her warily.

"I could just surprise you." Hermione gave him the look.

"I'm gonna lie down and pray." Harry left the nursery on his crutches and closed the door behind him.

"I have an idea, change his appearance, do a whole book six bit, and the kids will eat it up." Wills suggested.

"Just surprise him." Lily winked at her.

"Oh I plan to. It's time to show the world that magic runs on both sides of the family." Hermione picked up Mia. "Let's get you fed. We've got a big day today." She conjured another rocker and sat down to feed Mia.

--

Later that morning in the Study

"No way in hell are you broken! We've got matches on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday!" Draco, Ron, and Logan glared at Harry.

"Its fine. My ankle's fucked not my arm." Harry had figured that they weren't gonna be happy about his injured ankle.

"That has to hamper with your weight and speed on the broom, so no it ain't fine." Logan scowled.

"First-Grams has it all worked out. Its featherlight during matches, so getting the snitch will be no problem." Harry went back to reading the days line-up for the Music is Magic, first annual charity event. "You three gonna sit and watch today or play along?" He looked up at them.

"Us sit and watch? Did ya hit your bloomin' head as well this morning?" Ron rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, I was just asking a logical question, so don't bite my head off for it."

"Why ask what you already bloody well know?"

"Because wise ass, none of you told Wills that you wished to join in when he asked you about it in August, so you're not in the line-up!"

"Fix it then! We're not sitting on our hands while everyone else is having all the fun!" Draco wasn't happy either.

"There is this block here, after Clay performs again, maybe that's for you." Harry held up the line-up so the three of them could see it.

"That's the slacker section for those who were too lazy to give me a yes or no answer." Wills growled from the doorway of the den. "Hogwarts dress gents. This is a fancy dress event." He didn't like the jeans and Music is Magic sweatshirts that they were all wearing.

"Are you sure about that, Wills? The movies and ours are very different. I don't think that's it's a good idea."

"You've got to be pulling my leg right? You're Harry Potter. Therefore, that's who you will be, and if yours varies from the movies, well, all the better for it." Wills stared at him in disbelief. "Daniel and Emma are wearing Yule Ball clothing, since GOF premieres tonight after the concert/magic extravaganza."

"Boy did they get those costumes wrong in that movie." Draco smirked.

"The cast is what's off mate. Ginny well no offense, but my Sis was nothing like that fourth year, and they didn't hit the mark when it came to getting someone with her likeness. Krum is nowhere near that build, Cedric is a 'golden boy' not dark blonde, Fleur they didn't even come close, and Moody looks, well, he'll pass. Voldemort seems dead on, but then I'm not Harry so I wasn't there. Crouch Sr. I would say bull's-eye. Bill and Charlie not even close except for the hair color. Crouch Jr. again wasn't there. Though your dad should take offence the bloke playing him looks a little too much like him. Karkaroff is way more intimidating. Olympe well what can you do. Cho dead on and the same for Rita and Bozo, only he's skinnier." Ron went down the list of new characters in the movie.

"Beauxbaton is not an all girl's school, neither is Durmstrang an all boy's school, but then they left out Hermione's pet project completely. That in my opinion throws the whole movie off." Harry added his twopence. "With no Winky and no house elves it doesn't mesh right."

Hermione, dressed in her Hogwarts finest, knocked on the doorframe. "You boys do know that it's a fancy dress event don't you." She frowned at Ron, Draco, Harry, and Logan.

"I'm aware of that my angel." Harry only had to think of what he wished to wear, changed to his Hogwarts Uniform.

Ron and Draco followed suit.

"Is that better my heart?" Harry smiled at her.

"Logan you can be a Gryffindor as well, if it will make you feel more at ease." Hermione suggested.

Logan had already thought of that and dressed identically to them. "I should have always been a Gryffindor. It's my birthright."

"You would have graduated when we were in fourth year, now that would have been interesting." Draco grinned.

"Wills what are you going as?" Ron inquired.

"Rory and Dromi are dressing as fairy princesses, so I would think that you and Henry are going as their princes." Hermione arched a brow at him.

"That is the plan, Ducky. Now if you will all excuse me I have to go get ready." He started to leave the study, but Hermione had something else in mind.

"Nonsense, just do a quick change and be done with it." Hermione dared him without adding the word dare.

"You can do a quick change can you not?" Draco challenged with his tone.

"Yes, Draco, I can. It just seems so lazy to me. I can understand using it when you're in a rush, but all the time seems lazy to me." Wills was now in Sapphire Wizarding Dueling armor. The detail that made it prince like was the coat of arms on the front, the sword, and the crown. "Convenient as all get out, but still lazy."

"The Wizarding World is lazy. That's what makes it enjoyable to live in." Ron pointed out. "We've simplified everyday chores and duties so we can focus on more important things like family."

"We've been waging a war and are now at peace. I think we have a right to be lazy if we want to." Harry growled.

--

Music is Magic in Hyde Park.

Those with tickets were already setting up their assigned canopied areas' to their liking. It was a family oriented event, so they even had a play area for the kids, and goodies and toys for them to play with as well. The theme for the whole event was a picnic in the park, so everyone was invited to bring a picnic with them. The result was a colorful, safe, fun setting in which to enjoy the main event on the beautiful Indian summer day.

The Wizarding guests as well as the Pendragon family and friends set up across from the Muggles, but to anyone watching they appeared just as normal as the everyday Muggle. They dressed as they normally would and no one was any the wiser.

Fred and Katie, George and Trista, and Lee and Angelina had set up shop near the entrance with Muggle souvenirs and Muggle friendly magic tricks. The WWW tent was the highlight of gaining entry and packed with Muggle and Wizarding alike.

The cast of Goblet of Fire was sitting in a tent-covered area signing autographs for the fans. Jo had her own tent area and was signing autographs as well.

Backstage while the Muggle World's magical elite fretted and triple checked illusions. The Wizarding Worlds elite casually chatted with their counterparts. The musical talent warmed up in the backstage area. Clay and Josh were the main event, but there were other musical talent as well, some of whom were Daniel's favorite bands.

"It's a shame that you busted your ankle, your highness. We had a few surprises of our own to try on you this time round." Copperfield being of their world was able to figure out how to gain entry into the Royal families' private tent.

"Sorry to disappoint the lot of you, but I'm at my Mione's mercy tonight. I'm sure she'll more than match your surprises." Harry glanced up from where he was helping Mikey stand up and not fall back down onto the ultraplush carpet under his feet. "That's it baby brother balance first then focus on walking second.

MJ was using Harry's left crutch to balance himself, by holding onto the side of it with his tiny hand. "I did it." He clapped his hands happily and lost his balance.

Harry with a motion of his hand kept him from falling over onto his face; instead he was gently persuaded back to holding onto the side of the crutch. "Easy there champ. You're not ready to try it solo yet." Harry cautioned the little guy.

"Iz can. I can." Mikey pouted.

"Izzy doesn't get frustrated and throw a fit if she doesn't master something right off." Harry glanced over at Izzy trying to take her first step with Hermione and his parents beside her.

"Draco are you getting all of this?" James glanced over at his son.

"We've got it covered Dad. I've got my recorder on Izzy and Gin's got hers on Mikey." Draco grinned.

"Mikey ignore Bell and focus on me." Gin tried to get MJ's attention away from Bell.

Mikey let go of the crutch, on wobbly unsure legs, but still standing. He had a determined look on his face. "I do it." He stomped his tiny trainered foot, but didn't falter. "Dada! I do it!"

James walked over beside him. "Way to go champ. I am so proud of you." He praised him. "Give me your hands and we'll try a step or two."

Mikey reached up and took his fathers hands. "I do first."

Bell sat down to watch her twin. "Good Mikey." She had crawled first, so she was willing to give him this honor.

"That's sweet of you to let him have this one." Lily scooped her up and went to sit a few steps in front of her son and James. "Come to Mama little man." She called to him.

"I do first." He tentatively took his first step, then another, until six steps later he cuddled in his mums lap next to his twin.

"Good Mikey." Bell kissed his cheek.

"I do it!" Mikey was one happy seven-month-old.

"Good job Mikey." Everyone beamed at him.

They had forgotten that Copperfield was even there.

"Don't any of you ever get nervous?" Copperfield frowned.

"No not really, you see after Voldemort this is nothing. I prefer to focus on the positive and not the negative. Magic is like breathing air to most of us. There are no special sets, slides of hands, or optical illusions to worry about not going off without a hitch, because ours is real not invented for an audience to enjoy. This uniform symbolizes that we were trained by the best of the best. It means something and it's an honor to wear it, because where I come from we care about upholding tradition, not exploiting it..." Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Or how much dosh someone can make, by tweaking my life into a farce for her new book... Any magic you see from us is very real. Just like the last time we met. I'm completely sober, so it will be even more real and I will be with my wife and you never know the rest the marauders could make an appearance."

"Well-said Harry well said indeed." Albus had Dani cuddled in his arms. "So, you must be the American Wizard Copperfield. I'm..."

"Albus Dumbledore, it is an honor to meet you." Copperfield was nearly on the verge of bowing at his feet.

"Oh, no need for any of that, Mr. Copperfield. I would like to thank you for providing a few hours of stress free enjoyment for my nephew, last March thirty-first. The Granger Twins and their friends otherwise occupied me. They were trying to take a baby dragon for a walk and still try it whenever my back is turned." Albus smiled warmly. "I dare say that they might just be even more devious than Fred and George and they are only in their second year."

"What do you expect when Bastion and Bree happen to be as bright as their older sister? They wish to prove themselves as equals, as well as make their own mark at Hogwarts." Merlin came out of the room behind Albus with Ally cuddled in his arms. "Just as these little ones will when the time comes," He narrowed his eyes at Copperfield. "Sellouts are not welcome here. Go back to the area with the other charlatans."

"Merlin that was harsh of you to say to him. They don't see matters in America as we do here where magic was born. It is no wonder that many of their kind turn to using magic for wealth, as well as fame and power." Albus chided him.

"Nonsense, wealth and power cannot bring happiness; it only complicates ones life if that is all one seeks. They shun those who love them in to uphold even greater wealth, fame, and power in their pathetic lives." Mab added her take on the matter. "You miss the important things like having little ones on your own to nurture, love, and carry on your legacy for generations to come." She cuddled Mia closer to her. "In the end all you have with is a life filled with loneliness, regret, and sorrow.

"All the money in the world can't ever replace that in your life." Hermione agreed.

"No, all you become is a lonely aging man with a legacy and no one to share it with. Because you're so paranoid that anyone close to you will steal or expose your secrets, and that all you've strived for will fall down around you." Copperfield stated bitterly. "In the end your loved ones do not expose you its members of your own craft."

"We all make choices the hardest pill to swallow is living with the choices that you've made." James sighed.

"Merlin and I know that all too well." Mab agreed

"That we do my love." Merlin sighed.

"Yes well, I've got to finish preparing for my parts. This has been a eye-opening experience for me." Copperfield left the tent.

"He's known as one of the greatest magicians and illusionists of his time, but at what cost." Hermione felt sorry for him.

"That is the price some pay for seeking wealth and power. It is a bitter pill to swallow when someone throws ones failures in their faces." Albus knew how it felt to be alone and didn't wish that fate on anyone. "With power comes great responsibility, for some that is a lonely road that becomes like an endless span of time."

"Thankfully for us we now have our families back under our wings to keep us faraway from that path." Merlin cuddled his granddaughter close.

"Quite right old friend, and many generations to enjoy, teach, love, and nurture ahead of us." Albus chuckled when Dani tugged on his snowy white beard. "Yes Danielle, I was referring to your sisters, cousins, aunt, uncle, and you."

--

An hour later they had the little ones safely tucked away in the tent with a _disillusion_ and _Imperturbable _charm cast on it. No Muggle could accidentally enter the tent, and shielded them from the noise that came with such an event.

Daniel's dream came true when several of his favorite bands let him jam with them.

It wasn't until after a short break that Harry found himself sharing center-stage with Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny on a set that was a near replica of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Have a seat mate. You can sit back and watch how we pros do magic." Ron pointed to the familiar red chair in front of the lifelike fireplace.

"Do any of you see any professional wizards up here onstage?" Harry grinned at the audience, who laughed in response, some of them pointed or shouted out their names. "No? Didn't think so."

"Cheeky mate that was really cheeky of you." Ron once again pointed at the chair with his wand, but this time it moved on its own accord, so it was now right behind Harry. "I said sit down and take a load off." Ron made another motion, so the chair nudged Harry on the back of his legs, which forced him to sit down. "Now you were saying mate?" Ron was now grinning smugly at him and then at the audience.

"That's nothing to be smug about." Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Try something a little more complex like this." Draco pointed his wand at Harry and incased him in a giant bubble.

"Oh honestly, it's as if you boys have no imagination whatsoever!" Ginny shook her head in disgust. "Think of something more entertaining like this." The bubble vanished and Harry was now dangling upside-down by his good ankle in midair.

The audience was awed by what they were witnessing and couldn't take their eyes off the stage for fear that if they did they would miss something. The six of them were performing some of the magic that Jo wrote about in her famous books, only without uttering a single spell aloud.

"Oh, thanks a lot Gin!" Harry crossed his arms in front of him, as if not to happy with her. "I know that you're cheesed off about our hot and heavy romance in the book, but breaking my other leg is not the right way to go!"

"He does make a point, Gin." Hermione frowned at Ginny and then at the audience. "He isn't the one who wrote that bit of trivial and utter fantasy..." She paused and pointed over at where Jo and her family were sitting. "Our good friend Jo was." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and he was once again sitting in the chair.

"Mental note never mention this subject again..." Harry winced when his injured ankle banged against the chair. "My life may just depend on it."

"Why chew on such a gloomy subject, when there's a rainbow of joys in our lives to celebrate!" Luna happily conjured a Rainbow that arched across the stage. This had the audience cheering and clapping in approval. "You have Harry, Ginny has Draco, and I have my Ronnie. We don't need a silly book to tell us otherwise."

"I know that moonflower, but it smarts all the same since countless millions read her yarn as if it were the gospel truth." Ron conjured a garland of morning glories for her hair.

"You have nothing to complain about. I'm the one who's trying to kill my uncle in it." Draco scowled. "The only monumental event in my sixth year was catching the eye of my future bride." Draco conjured some wisteria to woo her back to a better mood. "And how can I forget the mother of our unborn son."

"Have I taught you gents nothing?" Harry used his wand to shower Hermione with colorful roses and rose petals out of thin air. "That mate's is how one makes their better half smile." He grinned.

"Yes well, as much as I adore your roses. This is not flashy enough for me." Hermione used her wand to conjure canaries out of thin air.

"Am I in the doghouse again?" Harry eyed the little birds with wary eyes. "You sic those at anyone who you aren't pleased with.

"Oh relax, besides it's just no fun if you can't run from them." Hermione made the little birds vanish with a motion of her wand. "I can however turn my attention to make others do things like say dance for instance." She pointed her wand at Ron and he started dancing uncontrollably.

"Oh, now I can't let you have all the fun now can I." Harry pointed his wand at Draco and a mist appeared at his feet. "Let's see how you like hanging upside down."

"Why can't you do something harmless like this?" Luna pointed at Harry the result of her charm was to have enchanted snow fall down onto him.

"I like this one." Ginny used her wand to write in flames 'The children of the world thank you for coming to Music is Magic.' "Now that makes a statement."

Draco was once again back on his feet. "I agree and this one is as harmless as it gets." He pointed his wand at Hermione and in seconds she was laughing as if someone were tickling her.

"Maybe what they wish to see is one of you vanishing and then instead of you there's an animal in your place?" Logan walked onstage. "Gramps is highly amused with all of it so far, while Uncle James and Uncle Sirius think that you're boring the audience."

"Uncle Albus would think that this is amusing." Harry grinned. "Now as for Dad and Uncle Sirius, well, I don't see them out here onstage. This is my cousin Logan Dumbledore. I believe that she skipped him in the books, but then she skipped a bunch of us didn't she, especially in the last one."

"Now Prince, don't go on about that again, it's clearly known that you don't like this latest installment of your namesake." Logan conjured a sheet of black silk out of thin air and used that to cover him up. "Hmm let's see whatever shall I do to his royal grouchiness?" Logan grinned at the audience.

"I've got an idea." James walked out onstage and the audience went wild. "You can make him disappear for a while and see what you get when he vanishes."

"Excellent idea James, who knows it could be a wolf, big cat, or whatever fate decides." Sirius also came out onstage which made the audience cheer even more.

"Very well, do what you must, but I'm warning you I want my Prince back." Hermione now back to herself again, planted her hands on her hips, and pinned them with a look.

"I second that." Lily also joined them.

"Nothing like pressure to make one will a trick to work," Logan winked at the audience. "Now everyone, I want you all to count to three, and we shall see what we get instead of Harry.

"One...Two...Three..." The audience played along.

It was clear that Harry was no longer under the sheet and there was a large animal of some kind underneath.

The audience went wild with applause

"Well, how do ya figure... it worked!" Logan removed the sheet revealing a jet-black green-eyed wolf that seemed to be very annoyed with him.

"Holly Quidditch! He really can do magic." Draco and Ron gaped at him as if this were some big shock.

"I'll say I mean that's a fantastic trick." Ginny and Luna nodded.

"Well, what do you expect look who his grandfather is?" James and Sirius grinned.

"Yes, it was a good trick. Prince was keeping an eye on our girls. It's no wonder that he looks annoyed with you." Hermione walked over to the chair and scratched him behind the ears. "You made your point now would you please bring him back."

"Yes Logan, I applaud you for your brilliant trick, now may I have my son back please." Lily arched a brow at him.

The wolf gave him a look as though you don't think that I'm going to make it that easy now do you.

"Sure, I'll just cover up Prince and we'll have Harry back in a blink of an eye." Logan covered up the wolf and performed the trick again. This time instead of Harry there was a jet-black green-eyed panther glaring at him. "Well then third times the charm." Once again he hastily covered up the big cat and preformed the trick this time there was no one in the chair.

"Oi Logan! Your reverse trick needs some more work!" Harry shouted at him from somewhere in the audience. "I believe I'm supposed to appear in the chair again not out here in the audience!"

The audience went wild with applause.

"That's a relief for a second there I thought that I was a goner for sure." Logan eyed Lily and Hermione with wary eyes.

--

"I'll be right with all of you!" Harry conjured a rose for Emma, winked at her, and vanished.

"Show off!" Daniel growled when Emma sighed dreamily.

"Well Daniel, if you're so jealous go on up there, and show them some of your magic." Emma knew that he was dying to go up there and join them.

"Don't mind if we do." Daniel pulled Emma to her feet and they headed to the stage.

"Daniel I was only egging you on. I wasn't serious!" Emma was dragging her feet.

"I even have this beauty." Daniel took out Harry's old wand and grinned. "Jo sent it to me a few weeks ago, because she doesn't think that Harry would think her worthy of it anymore."

Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the very real prop. "Now I know that this is sooo not a good idea. You could hurt someone with that!" She protested, as they joined them on the stage.

"Someone seems brave enough to come up here and challenge me." Harry was well aware that Daniel could do Muggle tricks and wanted to see him at play. "Daniel, where did you get that? I distinctly remember giving that particular item to someone else."

"I guess they didn't wish me to forget my other character during filming my latest project." Daniel smirked. "Now go have a seat will you that looks painful. You two must have had one interesting night." He teased.

Hermione turned beat red and Harry glared at him. "I got this trying to get to the nursery to care for the girls. I'm half-blind without my specs or contacts, so I tripped over my pups chew toy, and that you cheeky git is how I injured my ankle!" He snarled.

"Hey, that's a good cover story I'd stick with it." Daniel chuckled.

"No he's telling the truth. Hermione had a bad hair day this morning, so she was with Lily. Harry was on solo duty with the girls and they paged him when he was stepping out of the shower." James smirked. "He tripped over Crooks and Pepper that still didn't do him in. The pups knocked him off his feet, he tripped over the chew toy, hit his ankle on the bed, and then the rest, well, he spent the morning getting patched up. By the way kiddo this is a kid friendly event enough with the innuendos."

"Yeah Danny, show us what magic you can do." Sirius challenged him.

"Yeah mate, put your magic where your mouth is." Ron seconded the challenge.

"I for one think that all he can do are cheap parlor tricks." Draco smirked.

"Well he does have a nice prop to use." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, be nice he was only joshing with Harry and didn't mean any harm of it." Luna growled at the others and instantly all teasing stopped. "Please show us some of your magic Daniel. They'll all behave now." She smiled serenely at Daniel.

"Uh, thanks Luna." Daniel had never seen her lose her temper ever and it made him wary of her. "Emma you're used to being around when I'm practicing, so you can be the lucky sport."

"Just as long as it's your usual magic and nothing sneaky," Emma shot him a look.

"Oh Em, nothing I'm gonna do magic wise is gonna harm anyone." Daniel winked at her. He took a simple match out of his pocket and lit it. "Have a flower on me." The match went from that to a flower made of colorful feathers.

"Now that one is new," Emma grinned.

"Not bad Daniel got anything a little more interesting." Harry produced a ball of turquoise blue-green flame in both palms and juggled them back in forth.

"Yeah, I've got more." Daniel pulled a rope from his pocket. He showed the audience and everyone the rope, and then continued to tie a knot in the center of it. "Now watch what happens when I tighten the knot." The knot was transformed into metallic looking flowers.

The audience and everyone onstage clapped with approval.

"Oh, but wait there's more. Emma hold this side for me will you." Emma held the rope knowing what it was going to do. "Now I'll tap this with the wand..." The metallic bouquet in the center of the rope unrolled into a six-foot garland of metallic flowers. "Not bad, eh?"

The fire in Harry's hands magically vanished into thin air. "Oh yeah, that's fascinating." Harry held out his own wand and a glorious bouquet of real flowers appeared out of the tip of it. "Flowers for my sweet," He gave them to Hermione.

"Do any of you wish to see if any of Jo's made up spells work?" Daniel grinned at the audience.

Of course the audience shouted yes.

"Daniel you promised." Emma hissed.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Em. It's all in good fun, besides the spells are nothing but utter fantasy." Daniel tossed the wand back in forth in his hands.

:Uh, Prince. I think he's got something not so nice in mind for you for being cheeky.: Logan walked over to where Harry was sitting.

:Not possible, but he can try if he likes.: Harry answered back. "I'm game, Daniel. Dazzle us with one of Jo's charms." He smirked.

"Let's see how about _Stupefy_?" He pointed his wand at Harry and shot him in the arm. A red flash of light hit its target.

Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Sirius, Lily, James, and Logan were gobsmacked.

"Told ya so," Logan rolled his eyes at his cousin, who was not happy with Daniel at the moment.

"Nice visual illusion, Daniel! Let's see if another charm works shall we." Harry ignored the stinging sensation in his arm. "_Accio_ wand!" The wand went to its rightful owners hands. "Well now kid what shall I show the audience now hmm..."

Daniel paled at the thought that maybe he might have overstepped his boundaries. "Uh, now Harry how was I supposed to know that it would work?!" He took a step backwards. "I was thinking AK for the fun of it, but didn't thank goodness."

"Emma why don't we make Daniel here dance?" Harry grinned.

"Oh, now that's something I want to see!" Emma giggled.

"Let's see now what was that charm in the books..." He tapped his wand against his chin. "Oh yeah, now I remember... _Tarantallegra_!" He pointed at Daniel's legs.

"Oh, come on that isn't fair!" Daniel was now dancing away.

"Oh, really and trying a stunning charm on me was?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"Well, you were being cheeky with me about my magic!" Daniel growled.

"He does have a point Harry you were being awfully cheeky about it." Hermione frowned. "The two of you have more than given everyone a show. _Finite Incantem_!" She ended the charm on Daniel then put her wand away. "I just want all of you to know that we've been practicing this for weeks just to make it fun for all of you fans, so I hope that you enjoyed it."

The audience was giving them all a standing ovation.

"I have one more illusion that I wish to show all of you and it's my signature in the books..." Harry grinned at the audience. "_Expecto Patronum_! Meet my pal Prongs." The patronus marched across the stage down into the audience and stopped right in front of Jo then vanished.

That had them roaring their approval.

Draco preformed it and out flew his small dragon. Ginny did hers and out slunk a kneazle. Hermione did hers and out slunk a lioness. Ron did his and out skittered a raccoon. Luna did hers and out flew a phoenix. Logan did his and out came a large dragon. James did his and out came a sleek wolf. Sirius did his and out came a griffin. Lastly Lily performed hers a majestic falcon flew around the stage.

"I'll admit defeat that's real magic!" Daniel clapped with approval.

"No that was amazing is what it was." Emma was also clapping.

--

"Jinx! Get back here!" Bree and Bastion chased after their kitten that raced out onto the stage.

"Well, hello there you two," Harry grinned at the twins. "Are you and your friends enjoying the show?"

"Uh, yeah we are, um, having a wicked time." Bastion caught sight of the audience and had instant stage fright. "We're, um, just gonna take our kitten and go now."

"If you ask me you were showing off way too much." Bree wasn't the least bit afraid of the audience, as she scooped up her kitten. "I thought that you were going to set a good example for us."

"Everyone this is Hermione's twelve-year-old twin brother and sister, Bree and Bastion Granger." Harry introduced them to the audience.

The twins waved.

"Are Sean and the others hiding or did you volunteer to come get Jinx?" Hermione asked.

"We got to be up here because of Uncle James and Aunt Lily." Bree told her sister and then pointed out Seamus and the others sitting down in the Wizarding VIP section. "Sean and the others are with their siblings and our family watching over there."

"Well, then do the two of you wish to try some magic of your own for the audience?" Harry arched a brow at them.

"I suppose we could." She walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, I think that would be fine." Hermione nodded. "You'll need this though." She produced a jar out of her pocket and handed it to her.

Bree set the jar down in front of her, took out her wand, whispered something, so no one in the audience could hear, and conjured a bluebell flame in her palm. She then made it dance around until it eventually landed in the jar.

Bastion tapped the jar with his wand and changed the flame into various colors before reverting it to back to its original blue.

The audience thought that the two of them were very skilled for their age and gave them a standing ovation.

"Well then this has been fun and I hope that you enjoyed it as well. We've got to go check on our little ones, so now I want all of you enjoy the musical talent of my good friend Clay!" Harry and the others left the stage to another standing ovation. Then the stagehands went to work changing the set.

--

Later towards the end of the music and magic portion of the event Harry and Hermione came out onto the stage to honor the people who had such an effect on their lives.

The first of many was the Order of Counsel & Forbearance. The second was the Order of Loyalty & Friendship. The third was the Order of Sacrifice. The fourth was The Order of Love & Devotion, and the last was The Order of Merlin for Jo.

He had decided to use this time to honor those they cherished most in their lives.

"When it came to raising and teaching my generation it took guidance, patience, frustration, and devotion to mold us into mature responsible adults. We were worse than anything that Jo could come up with in her books." Harry shot his family a guilty look. "So, tonight we are going to take the time to honor them with their own awards. Trust me they deserve a hell of a lot more than a special medal or honor, but it's the best I could come up with. Besides, giving them the opportunity to spoil are little angels rotten, but then that was some of my greatest work." Harry gave Hermione a look and grinned.

The audience laughed and Hermione blushed.

"No, all kidding aside, they deserve a Medal of Valor and the works for having to put up with our adventures, antics, and what not."

"Darling, you boys were enough to turn anyone's hair silver." Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"You girls were just as much trouble as we were, but then you also got my tail out of trouble more times than not." Harry winked at her. "But then again that was half the fun." He flashed a wicked grin.

"Yes…well…" Hermione's blush deepened. "Shall we get on to the awards…."

"The first honor is what I call the Order of Counsel & Forbearance and for good reason. These wonderfully brave individuals molded us into who we are today and taught us how to excel, survive, and achieve our goals in life. Uncle Albus, Aunt Minerva, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Severus…" Harry paused because Hermione had just kicked him hard in the shin. "All right sweetness, I was going to get to them as well…" He glared at her. "I know that Mum, Dad, Grandpa Stephen, Great-Grandpa Merlin, and Great-Grandma Mab are deserve it as well."

"It is our honor to present all of you with the Order of Counsel & Forbearance." Hermione smiled at their family who was all blown away and touched by this act of recognition.

"Will you please come up here and accept your honors."

After many tearful hugs, kisses, and handshakes the first honor had been given.

"This next award is for the Order Loyalty & Friendship and this is for Rubeus Hagrid. You see without him we would have been lost during our seven long years at school." Harry smiled.

Hagrid had burst into tears and was crying on Olympe's shoulder.

"Hagrid we love you so much please come up here and receive your award." Hermione blinked back tears of her own.

"Yeah, big guy, we love ya." Ron walked out onstage with Luna, Ginny, and Draco.

Hagrid walked up to the stage and gave them all a huge hug. "I luv ya all so much…this means a lot ta me."

"You mean the world to us Hagrid never forget that…" Harry smiled up at him. "Our girls are lucky to have you as one of their guardians." Harry blinked back tears of his own.

Hagrid burst into tears again, hugged him fiercely, and then made his way back to his seat beside Olympe, who immediately comforted her husband.

He paused for a second before going on to the next award. "This next honor is the Order of Sacrifice and it is for those who willingly gave up their dreams and in sometimes much more for all of us. Uncle Albus, Uncle Severus, and Grandpa Stephen please come up to…" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Mum and Dad as well, even though I have a special honor for the two of you…Please come up and collect your awards."

Albus, Severus, Stephen, and his parents once again came up onto the stage this time even Severus was near tears.

"Honestly Mione, I'm not on purposely leaving out my parents, so please stop kicking, elbowing, or decking me." Harry growled down at her and then looked over at his parents who were about to leave the stage. "Mum, Dad please stay right there, it is my honor to present the two of you with The Order of Love & Devotion without which I would not be standing here today. You sacrificed everything for me…" His voice clogged with emotion and tears shined in his eyes.

"…as well as for my brothers and sisters. For that I honor you with this medal. For loving us unconditionally, protecting us with your very lives during that horrible Halloween car accident on that stormy horrible night…" His voice broke.

"This is for putting up with our various bouts of rebellion and temper, mine more than anyone else's, and for choosing us instead of focusing on your own lives, careers, and duties. There would be far less spoiled rotten out of control individuals in this world if only their parents had cared enough about them and not as much of themselves and had not relied on governesses or nannies to raise them. Parenting is not a choice and you knew this and for that I honor you for choosing us." Harry had tears flowing down his cheeks and could barely finish what he wanted to say to his parents.

"I love you both so much and I am honored that I am your son." Harry found himself hugged fiercely by his parents. Then Rory, Dromi, Draco and Luna all joined in on the hug.

"This is also for Aunt Mattie, my nana, who I love more than words can say for many of the same reasons that Harry honors his parents. Nana I honor you. I would not be who I am today without you in my life to guide me. You have been there for me all of my life and for that I honor you." Hermione was as emotional as Harry was. "Please come up here and accept this honor."

Mattie tearfully came up onstage, gave Hermione a hug, and then accepted her award.

Harry composed himself and went to give out the final award. "Lastly, for Jo Rowling we award you the Order of Merlin for bringing magic back into the lives of everyone around the globe, who has read your saga of my namesake. Although, while I am not in okay with nearly everything about the six installment of the series…I trust you to make it right in the seventh and final installment of this amazing journey. Please come up here and accept your award."

Harry was pleased that he had surprised Jo, who tearfully headed to the stage. "I liked your first draft, so much more than this final one and that's saying a lot coming from me." He hugged her after giving her the Order of Merlin first-class medal. He knew that the audience was going to hear every word between the two of them and played his ace.

"First Draft?" The audience touched by how they had honored their elders, now intrigued with the idea that there had been two manuscripts of HBP.

"Why you sneaky brat. Now you've gone and done it haven't you…" Jo arched a knowing brow at him then turned to look at the audience. "Yes, I wrote two different manuscripts of Half-Blood Prince the first of which had been completed in July with a planned release announcement in September, so the book would be out by Christmas. However, the situation changed in August and I decided to rewrite HBP when the Pendragon family was disclosed to the public eye. I did it with their best interests at heart and I do not regret my decision. Harry and a handful of others received a copy of that book last Christmas and it is what he was referring to…" She paused because the audience was going crazy with excitement.

"It would be insane of me to have two versions of HBP…Although my publisher would probably salivate over the opportunity to have both copies out in the market." Jo sighed in frustration.

"PLEASE!!" The audience shouted back. "We want to see it!"

Harry said nothing he just stood there grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, you're just loving this aren't you?" Jo shot Harry a withering look.

His grin widened even more.

"Look, I'm not making any promises, but we shall see."

The noise from the crown was deafening as they all broke out with shouts, cheers, and applause.

"You win, but I have to warn you, some of you will be upset about certain events in it. I can tell you that Dumbledore is very much alive in the end…" She had to pause until the audience calmed down.

"I also had to kill off more major characters both good and bad…this other manuscript is far more serious than HBP and in all honesty going with the second manuscript was the easier way out." She warned all of them. "Do you still wish to read it now that I've given you some tiny clues?"

The audience responded with a loud and clear. "YES!" That echoed for miles.

"Very well, but if I do this then you have to do something for me as well."

The audience went silent.

"Ah yes, you aren't going to get something and not give back anything in return. If you wish for the release of the other manuscript then give a single dollar, pound, Euro, or whatever you can afford to the Foundation and I will get with my Editor and Publisher to see what I can do. This way the children around the globe will benefit from your donations and that's not all, my take on all sells from the release of this book will go to the foundation as well. Do this for me and all of you will get your wish." Jo set down some ground rules. "You see the first draft was being printed for quite a few months before I told them that I had changed my mind in December, and I believe the publisher locked those copies away. This could mean that it could have a release date maybe by Christmas."

The audience went wild with applause and cheers.

Harry had other ideas for them to do. "Money is all well and good, but there is so much more that families and children need during this time of year. I believe that all of us can make a difference. So the foundation will be setting up drop-off points all around the world. You will be able to give new toys, clothing, and more for ones who might not get anything this holiday season. You see all families deserve a Happy Christmas and I believe that we can make that happen. The details for Operation Secret St. Nick will follow on our website, in the papers, and on the media as well. Let us show the world that we care about children and families not just here in the UK, but around the globe. This challenge goes out to everyone watching! Together we can make a difference in this world. This foundation has proven that greed does not make this world go round! Our foundation's milestones like the medical breakthroughs and our ability to deliver them to those who need it regardless of whether they have the money is living proof of that! Together we can make a huge difference in this world!" Harry found himself deafened by the audience's response and hugged by all of his family and friends.

--

Wills and Henry walked onto the stage.

"How is everyone doing, are you enjoying yourselves?" Wills and Henry greeted the audience.

The audience answered in kind.

"We are going to set up for the premiere of Goblet of Fire in just thirty minutes or so since it's finally dark enough, but until then you are going to be in for a treat." Wills and Henry were not going to let Harry and Hermione off without singing a single tune.

"This is the final event of the night for those of you who are watching on tellies around the globe. So sorry, but you'll have to see the movie in the theaters like everyone else." Henry broke the news to the viewers at home. "We appreciate all of your donations that are still pouring in, but since we opted to let everyone in on our show, Hollywood isn't that generous to allow all of you a free preview. The kids watching at Hogshead School for gifted children and our fellow cadets at Sandhurst however are in for a special treat."

"You've listened to some of the worlds greatest musical talents, but what you didn't know is that Harry and Hermione also have platinum quality pipes as well. If you make enough of a racket maybe we can get them out here and they will fancy us with a song or two." Wills played his ace and the audience began cheering and chanting their names.

Harry and Hermione reluctantly came out onto the stage, but they weren't alone they had the triplets in their arms and the audience went from chanting their names to saying how cute the girls were.

"Damned rotten timing you two," Harry growled softly.

"Next time take no for an answer." Hermione was not pleased with this turn of events.

"We'll take these lovely ladies for you, while you have a go at singing a song or two for your adoring fans." Henry took Mia and Ally from Hermione, it was clear to all that he was a pro at performing his duties as an Uncle to the girls.

Wills took Dani from Harry. "Hello there princess your mum and dad are going to sing, so I get to cuddle you for a while." Wills cooed down at his niece.

:Sing Dada!: The three of them chimed in his head.

"This is for my girls." Harry walked over to the orchestra and told them the songs that he was intending to sing. It was a new song that he had taken a fancy to by Billy Joel titled Goodnight My angel. "Daddy loves you very much." The orchestra started to play and he began to sing. The last verse ended and Harry added hoarsely. "Daddy loves you Dani, Ally, and Mia."

The entranced audience took a moment or two to give him a standing ovation.

"This next one is for the girls in our lives." The orchestra started playing the music to Areosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing and the audience went wild. "Clay, Josh, Draco, Logan, Wills, uh, if any of you wish to come out here and back me up feel free…" He requested before he started singing the song. Wills handed Dani to Ron, so he could join Clay, Draco, Logan, and Josh on stage to sing back up vocals for Harry. "I just want to say that without any of our girls in our lives all of us would be lost." He added as the song ended.

The entranced audience took a moment or two to give them a standing ovation.

Hermione, who had been sitting on a stool next to the grand piano, walked over and kissed him. "That was beautiful baby the girls and I loved it."

"The Quaffle is in your hands now my heart." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her for luck. "Might I suggest a song that will soothe our girls back to lullaby land?"

Hermione walked over to the orchestra and told them her song choice. "I love to sing this to each of my girls. It's a pretty little song and I hope that you enjoy it as much as my babies do." The orchestra began playing Baby Mine. "This is for each of my precious angel's mummy loves you very much." She began singing the song that did exactly as she intended before the end of the song the girls were sound asleep in the arms of their Uncles. Ron and Henry took them back to the tent, so the audience's applause wouldn't disturb them. "Works every time," Hermione winked at Harry.

"The uncles have taken our girls back to our tent feel free to applaud the singing talents of my beautiful wife." Harry walked over to Hermione and they kissed once more as newlyweds are prone to do. He had ditched the crutches hours ago and was content to ignore any soreness coming from his ankle, so he could enjoy the night like everyone else.

The audience loved their show of affection towards each other and had loved hearing her sing, so they were once again on their feet applauding and cheering them.

Wills saw this as an opportunity to have the two of them sing their favorite song, so he signaled the orchestra to play Destiny, and then left the two of them alone onstage.

"This song means more to us than words can say." Hermione smiled up at Harry.

"Then please honor us all with your rendition of a song that was a pleasure for me to write and compose." Jim Brickman walked out onstage. "Sorry that I'm late. There was a delay with my flight, but it appears as if I'm right on time." He sat down at the piano. "Your girls are angels by the way."

"Thank you and the honor is ours. We love your music." Hermione and Harry went to sit on the stools in front of the grand piano.

"Prince William wished to surprise you, which is something he claims is nearly impossible to do." He smiled.

"Oh, he's managed to do it once or twice." Harry grinned. "The two of us aren't the only ones who love your music. My baby sister Luna loves your song about Rainbows and my sister-in-law Ginny loves My Valentine."

"Well then after this maybe we can get the two of them to come out here and sing them for us." He began to play the opening cords to Destiny.

Harry and Hermione poured their hearts and souls into the song, once again weaving their magic on the audience and Jim Brickman as well. They ended the song with a kiss that once again had the audience on their feet.

Luna walked out onstage. "That was enchanting you two. Ronnie says that you wanted me to sing a song as well." She smiled serenely at them.

"The Rainbow Connection song that you love so much and sing to the girls." Harry nodded.

"Well you don't have to ask me twice. I positively love that song." She glowed with happiness.

"It's a favorite of mine as well." Jim smiled at Luna.

"You write such lovely music for the world to enjoy. Music that makes everyone smile, fall in love, shed a tear, or just feel good inside. There aren't many artists that can capture a song with words the way you can." Luna sat down on the stool that Harry had left for her to sit on.

"That's sweet of you to say. There aren't many young people like you in this world and that make us all lucky as well." He was fascinated by her natural ability to speak her mind or see things exactly for what they are.

"I mean what I say. It's a quirk of mine." Luna sighed dreamily. "I love to sing this song to the little ones of my family and I am honored to sing it for all of you as well."

He began to play on the piano and she began to sing.

Harry and Hermione added to the magic of the song by conjuring rainbows as she sang.

The Weasley twins added to that by setting off their new rainbow fireworks into the sky.

It was however Luna's angelic voice that captivated the audience until the last note was sung. She got a standing ovation as well.

"This looks like fun can we join in?" Ginny and Draco walked out onstage.

"Sure can the more the merrier." Harry grinned.

"Gin, this is the man who wrote the song that plays in the locket that Draco gave you." Hermione told her.

Ginny's face lit up like a Christmas tree she was delighted by this turn of events. "So, that explains why Wills nearly did a flip when they signaled him to go out onstage. Hello, I'm Ginny and I love your music." She beamed at him.

"Hello Ginny. I'm Jim Brickman and it's flattering to know that all of you enjoy my work. Which song plays in your locket?"

"Mine plays My Valentine. Luna has one that plays Rainbow Connection, and Hermione has one that plays Destiny. Our guys got them for us on Valentines Day and Hermione got hers from Harry last Christmas…" Ginny found herself pulled back into the arms of her husband. "Dragon this is the brilliant man who wrote those songs that we love."

"Yes, I know that Peaches. Hello, I'm Draco Pendragon. It's a pleasure to meet you." Draco offered him his hand in greeting.

Jim shook it in kind. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Ron was the next to walk out on the stage to join them. "No rush. They are having technical difficulties setting up the IMAX size screen. I guess it's something that's never been tried before or somethin' like that."

"No worries mate, so who's giving them a hand?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus are all pitching in to solve the problem." Ron pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her. "You sang beautifully my angel."

"Why thank you my handsome prince." Luna smiled up at him. "Gin's going to sing a song, so we should go sit over there." She pointed to the couch the stagehands had rolled onto the stage.

"Just so I don't have to sing." Ron followed her over to the copy of the Gryffindor couch sat down and then pulled her down onto his lap.

"No worries there mate we value our ears." Draco smirked.

"Look some blokes can sing and I can't. I have no hard feelings about sitting here while you entertain the audience." Ron made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Oh honestly, start focusing on the task at hand and quit focusing on your egos." Hermione scowled at them.

Harry led her over to the couch and pulled her down with him so she was cuddled on his lap. "Sorry princess we promise to be better." He kissed away her frown while Ginny sang her song to Draco.

They entertained the audience until it was time for the special premiere of Goblet of Fire that was the perfect way to end a successful evening.

--

Chapter 17  
Reminiscing

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2007


	17. Reminiscing

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 17

Reminiscing

--

I know longtime no chapter, but here you go it's a little insight into their sixth year and someone that Remus wants to see six feet under is skulking around...

--

Harry, it's going on five in the morning. What are you doing?" Hermione found him working at his desk in the study. He had piles of papers and stacks of books all over his desk and seemed focused on what he was currently typing into the computer's word processing program. "You can finish your brainstorm after you've gotten some sleep. This is becoming a habit with you lately." She reached over and shut off the monitor.

Harry glanced up to look at who had just turned off the monitor and blinked up at her in surprise. "Oh hello Darling, I saw to the girls, then inspiration struck me, and I had to run with it. I'm on what will eventually be chapter ten where you and Ginny tried to normalize Luna." He reached for the mug next to the computer and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"We did not try to normalize Luna. Just tone down her appearance a bit…" Hermione frowned at him. "How could you possibly know all of that? We were in the girl's dorm and it was off-limits to all of you."

"You wrote in your journal, which you gave to me to read for our book. It's so detailed that I just transfer your words to the computer, integrate my thoughts with your own and it's ten thousand times better than anything Jo came up with. Now when I add Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Draco's journals then this will be a masterpiece." Harry pointed to the stack of books all over his desk.

"You mean to tell me that you've been incorporating everyone's thoughts as well as our own?" Hermione wasn't so sure if she was keen on this project anymore. "I thought we were going to write this together that it was going to be the two of us working on this."

"That was the original idea at first, but then I wanted it to portray not only our points of view, but everyone else's as well. I didn't want it to be all about us. Jo is releasing that version of the story. I wanted this to be unique not just echo's of what happened or of what she wrote in her version of the events." Harry had thought that she'd be thrilled about his brainstorm, but gauging the look on her face he was sorely mistaken. She was toasted at him about not running his idea by her first.

"You have everyone's journals from that year…" Hermione picked up a thick book with Albus Dumbledore 2003-2004 inscribed in gold on the binding. "And you didn't tell me?" She set that one down to pick up another, then another. There were journals from nearly every member of the family. "I was under the assumption that we were writing this book together, but it seems as though you have other ideas in mind." She couldn't disguise the venom and hurt in her tone or eyes.

Harry's eyes widened in alarm, because that was the last thing that he had expected her to do and she had it all wrong.

"Now before you get your fur ruffled anymore let me clear-the-air between us. We are writing this book together. This is just a rough draft of exerts from the journals that we can use to integrate into a manuscript that will tell the whole story of our sixth year. I would never shut you out, because you and I are a team." Harry switched on the screen, so she could see that he was telling her the truth. "I've mapped out chapters by date. I'm on our first Hogsmeade visit of sixth year. Ron finally noticed Luna, even though he was currently into chasing Lavender Brown. Obviously, it was also when Draco took notice of Gin. I placed it as chapter ten."

"You were asleep on your feet that day. Now I know that you were sleepwalking, because of your nightly training with Moody, Tonks, and the others." Hermione looked down at the open journals that he had placed all around him. Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Charlie, and Bill had all been at The Three Broomsticks that afternoon sharing a pint with Remus. It had floored a few of them that Harry was on his feet, seemingly alert, and unaffected by his nightly jaunts. They had voiced their thoughts on this in their private journals. It also noted that some of them were in contact with Stephen during this time; in fact he was sitting there with them, cloaked by an invisibility cloak. "Your grandpa was there both at the Pub, the Shrieking Shack, and Hogwarts as well."

"Fascinating isn't it. He was there and I never once had a clue. He had been watching over me all of my life from the shadows and I was so caught up with trying to stay alive that I never even noticed him on the map." Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"This is why we need to do this together. All of it is beginning to get to you…This isn't supposed to make you go all dark and broody. I will not allow you to tear yourself apart over something that's in the past." Hermione paced in front of the desk. "Now save where you are, shut it down, and let's go check on the girls."

"It's not that angel…It's the pride that everyone had in me that tears me up. How can all of them have so much faith in a sixteen-year-old kid? I was so scared that I was gonna bungle everything up and cause the downfall of our world because of it. Confused, as hell. These feelings about one of my best friends had started to haunt my dreams and thoughts, for reasons that were far from being innocent. It was terrifying that for the first time in five years I was gonna have to rely on my own intelligence to get me through to the end." Harry it down for the night. "The day of the Hogsmeade visit was like late summer. You came down from the dorms with your hair in a french-braid, in a pink sweater, and jeans that fit you to distraction. My mind shut down for a while and in fact it happened a lot that day."

"You had this far-off glazed over dazed look in your eyes and it took me spraying a cool mist from my wand to snap you out of it." Hermione found herself cuddled in his arms. "You went catatonic just like Wills did when he saw Rory. Oh baby, that's so sweet..."

"Yeah, I did that quite a few times that year." Harry kissed her nose. "The worst times were when I was training with the others or in a session with Uncle Albus. My mind would wander to my favorite moment of you for the day at the most untimely times and they just chalked it up to them working me to hard."

"I'm with you always and that's never changed. You just took a longtime to realize it." She cuddled closer to him. "I love it that I haunted your dreams and thoughts. So Wolfe, when did this epiphany begin to occur in your mind?" She tilted her head back so she was looking into his eyes.

"I think it started in gradual stages, like when you were petrified, or when you were underwater during the second task. Can't forget how smashing you looked at the Yule Ball. It became obvious after you got hurt at the Ministry of Magic. I just didn't see it until later that summer." Harry closed his eyes and in seconds the two of them were back in their bed snuggled under the covers.

"It was the afternoon that Bill and Charlie came to spring me for the last time from the Dursley's. They left my keepers with something to remember them by for calling me rubbish. Charlie set off a Dragon-dung bomb in the parlor. Bill's idea of punishment was to turn Uncle Vernon into a swine. Aunt Petunia grabbed Charlie's wand and used magic for the first time in her life to protect Dudley, with I believe it was a shield charm, but it was useless he was still transfigured into an enormous hog. Aunt Petunia reacted to that by trying to use magic a second time on Bill, but he transfigured her into an ostrich. When I think of it, considering that she had this really long neck, seemed like the perfect choice." Hermione was laughing so much that she had tears streaming down her cheeks, so he paused telling his tale until she had caught her breath. "They completed the scene by conjuring mud for them to wallow in and a pile of sand for Aunt Petunia to hide her head."

"You said that everything went fine when they collected you. Why didn't you tell us about that?" Hermione finally composed herself enough to speak.

"Well…Charlie and Bill had gone above and beyond with their actions, so we kept it quiet, so as not to get them into hot water with the Ministry." Harry sat up, so he could conjure a glass of water for her to drink. "Are you better now, because I'm not gonna continue if you're gonna pass out from lack of oxygen do to excessive laughing."

"No…I'm fine answer the question."

"To my surprise Uncle Albus was in the ministry car with Kreacher and Dobby. He was there to see if all was well with me and to tell me that I would be undergoing extensive training from the others and from him during my sixth year. He was also there to tell me that I had inherited the Black family fortune and with it the ownership of an ornery Kreacher. I wasn't pleased about the situation either, but after a lengthy lecture from Uncle Albus, I decided that reforming Kreacher was the best way to deal with him. I set down the ground rules that eventually made him into what he is today. I ordered him to mind his manners, treat us all with respect, and to never betray us again. It was during this ride through the country that they told me it was decided that I needed time away from number twelve, so everyone was camping out at a secure and safe location. I wasn't in the mood to have any fun, was still smarting over the loss of Uncle Sirius, and the revelation of what I was destined to do that being kill Voldemort. It was then that I got the shock of my life. My pocket was talking to me." Harry chuckled when Hermione gave him a look.

"Your pocket talked to you?"

"Yes Mione, I had the two-way mirror in my pocket and had forgotten all about it. I guess I shoved it into my jacket after I repaired it with my wand. I took it out of my pocket and there was Uncle Sirius's face growling at me to stop kicking myself over something that wasn't my bloody fault. I dropped the mirror in my lap and stared down at it as if it had bitten me. I mean this wasn't possible. Uncle Sirius was gone forever and I'd been told this by everyone. Uncle Albus explained that because Sirius had been carrying the mirror in his pocket that it was now possible for him to communicate with me through it. Now that was the best news that I had heard in weeks and it felt good to know that I still had a way of talking to him again. I guess it never dawned on me that if he could talk to me then so could my parents, so when Dad's face replaced Uncle Sirius' I think my heart stopped and then started again. He told me to focus on the serious stuff later and to try to enjoy the rest of my summer break, because even chosen one's needed R&R every once in a while. He seemed enthused that you and I had found each other again. I told him that we were just friends. And he muttered something like doesn't know a good thing when it's right in front of his face. Mum told me the same thing. Only there were other things besides adventure, like exploring ones feelings or following ones heart. I guess they were both referring to you, but I was too clueless at the time to figure that out myself."

Hermione was thrilled that they had all been on her side the entire time and that in turn may have helped her win him over in the end. "Go on tell me what happened next."

Harry rested his chin on her head and sighed. "I got to chat with them for a while until just before we arrived at the campsite. I got out of the car, looked over at the lake, and there you were coming out of the water in a sapphire blue bathing suit. You looked up and this smile lit up your face when you saw me. I lost all ability to think let alone speak when you raced over to me. Time seemed to stand still when you threw yourself at me, I instinctively caught you in my arms, and you went to hug me. I think Bill, Charlie, and Uncle Albus saw all the signs, but they just stood there and watched it all take place."

"I remember that you seemed not yourself that day, but I chalked it up to you still hurting over the loss of Sirius. That explains why you insisted that it was safer in numbers whenever I tried to get you alone to talk about what was bothering you. It had nothing to do with numbers it had everything to do with not wishing to be alone with me." Hermione giggled.

"Hey, it's not funny. I took like hundreds of cold showers that summer and it didn't help that Aunt Molly, Fleur, or even Tonks commented on how you were blooming into a beautiful young woman then asked my opinion about it. I believe I reacted by agreeing with them then going for a long swim in the lake." Harry cuddled her closer.

"I didn't realize that you were having feelings for me until that time under the tree. You pulled me up to my feet, I lost my footing, you caught me in your arms, and time stood still while the two of us held each other's hands and stared up into each other's eyes." She sighed as she opened the locket that she rarely took off, to gaze down at the picture of the two of them under the tree.

"That was a special moment until those Deatheater's went and spoiled it all by crashing our holiday. Although, that little three wand attack that we did was beyond impressive, after that it was back to number twelve, and then off to Hogwarts." Harry yawned sleepily.

"Oh that and other things," Hermione smiled secretly.

"Hmm…" Harry was just about to sleep.

"Nothing Wolfe, let's get some sleep." She let the subject go for now.

"Night angel…love you…" He was fast asleep.

"I love you to my prince." She settled off to sleep.

--

Harry, free of his cast, was off on his morning run when something that hadn't happened in months occurred; his scar was reacting to something or someone nearby.

_What the hell!_ Harry grabbed at his head as hot searing pain shot through it.

"Damn it to bloody hell, I hate it when my instincts are right!" He surveyed his surroundings, but there was no one in sight. He was standing right in front of his Uncle and Aunt's summer home. "This can only mean that, Fenrir Greyback is on the prowl and looking for revenge…" The pain was so intense that he had to sit down on the lawn.

Jenna having seen her nephew in extremes raced out the front door of her home. "Harry are you all right? What's wrong? Do I need to call the others?"

Harry looked up at his Aunt. "That's not necessary Aunt Jen. I just needed to sit for a few minutes." He tried to keep his voice cool and relaxed, but it was difficult, it felt like his head was coming off.

"You look like your suffering from a nasty migraine, now up with you so we can go into the house, and get you something for the pain." Jenn planted her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

"It's not a migraine Aunt Jen…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean by that Harry James?" Jenna frowned.

Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration revealing his angry red scar. "Does that answer your question? Now please go see to the twins. I have to go have a chat with my Dad." Harry vanished from the lawn.

Jenn ran back into her home and locked it down tight. "His scar can only mean that something very bad is prowling around Godric's Hollow." She ran up the stairs to check on the twins.

--

James, Max, and Sirius were trying to get a handle on a problem that was becoming near epidemic in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. There were a rash of attacks involving werewolves in the UK and all over Europe many of which resulted in the mutilation or in worse cases the death of the victims.

"This has Fenrir Greyback's signature written all over it!" Sirius snarled.

"So, it would seem and he's amassed a massive amount of followers." James felt that something was up with Harry, but was too caught up in this mess to go find out what. "Hogwarts is going to have to go on lockdown at night again at least until we round them up."

"It's already done. Remus was out in the Dark Forest when he caught scent of an all too familiar stench." Max was placing pins on a large map on the wall depicting all the attacks in the UK and in Europe. "I was there talking to Dad when he came stalking into his office ranting the Son of a Bitch was back and how dare he set foot on the school grounds. It didn't help that Bastion, Bree, Alan, Binky, Ami, and Sean are being handfuls and driving them all insane."

"So, I've heard. They really are trying to live up to being the next marauders." Sirius smirked.

"You should never have put that in their heads." James glared at him.

"What's with you Prongs?" Sirius frowned.

"Nothing this whole situation stinks and I can't get this feeling out of my head that…" James didn't get to complete what he was trying to say, because Harry appeared in front of him. It was clear that something was up, because he looked like he was in pain.

"Mental note, next time I'll wait for my scar to stop killing me before trying to go see you. It took me four tries to get the destination correct." Harry collapsed in one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

James was out of his chair and kneeling in front of his son in seconds. "Padfoot go get me some pain potion."

"Got it one pain potion coming right up," Sirius left their office.

"It's no use...no amount of pain potion makes it go away." Harry groaned. "It hasn't acted like this in months... I came to see you to tell you that it flared up to unbearable strength when I was in front of Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene's summer place."

Sirius dropped the pain potion that he had in his hand and swore. "Jen and the kids…"

"Are fine Uncle Sirius, she saw me sit down in the grass, and went to check on me. I got frustrated and she got a good look at my forehead before I vanished…" Harry's stomach felt queasy and he had to race to the private bathroom in their office before he got sick all over the floor.

"Poor kid this takes a lot out of him." Max sighed.

Rory walked in with a dark pink potion and looked around for her brother. "Uncle Sirius took the wrong strength pain potion, so where is he?"

"Getting sick in the bathroom," James wasn't surprised that Rory was there checking on her little brother all of them have links to one another.

"I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS FUCKING CURSE!!" Harry stalked out of the bathroom not miserable, but in a full-blown temper.

"No you didn't, but then one can't change their destiny no matter how much they wish to." Rory handed him the potion.

"It won't work!" He snarled at his sister, but took the potion anyway. "Nothing works it has to…" The pain in his head subsided to a dull ache. "Thank the gods someone came up with pain medicine that actually works on me." His temper vanished.

"Hermione came up with the formula and Dromi decided to make a batch this morning." Rory grinned, "I'm glad it worked."

"It more than worked." Harry was now focused on the map on the wall. "So, it looks as if this new threat has been busy."

"That's putting it mildly." Rory rolled her eyes at him. "They've been on a rampage all over Europe and the UK, not that any of this matters, you're on family leave."

"If it affects me directly and is a threat to what's mine then hell yes it matters." Harry narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"You have the foundation, the book, and your pet project to work on let us handle this one." Rory reached up and patted him on the head. "Besides, you're rusty and would probably end up getting hurt or something."

"Katherine Aurora that is enough." James stopped this before the two of them got into it with each other. "If it affects Godric's Hollow and Hogwarts then Harry is in a need to know situation. The fact that it physically affected him to the point of severely activating his scar makes it personal for him."

"What's personal for who and why's Harry here?" Draco walked into the office with Logan and Mac.

"Fenrir Greyback and his pack are on the prowl. Harry was over by Remus' summer place and his scar went ape-shit on him." Sirius filled him in.

"That's one mean bastard that we're talking about." Draco arched a brow at Harry. "Are we talking like when we were in school bad?"

"We're talking Voldemort level bad, so he must be one sick bastard." Harry nodded. "I've got to get back to Hermione keep me told." He vanished.

"I hope that he's wrong that's one dark thing that I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley." Logan frowned.

"He and my father were friends or associates. That thing did a lot of the dirty work for the Dark Lord. It looks as if he's trying to exact payback." Draco looked at the map.

"Remus is certain that it's him, but we have yet to positively ID the bastard." Max growled.

"I don't know about you, but Harry's scar is proof enough for me." Sirius growled.

"I'll go to Dad with what we've come up with and up the security around Godric's Hollow. When he does make his move we'll be ready for him." James growled.

--

Chapter 18

Dark Moon rising

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	18. Dark Moon Rising

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 18

Dark Moon Rising

--

Harry, Hermione, and the others attend the London Premiere of GOF...afterwards Harry is on edge and Hermione calls him on it...Draco has unwanted guests outside his home and calls in the troops to help deal with them.

--

Harry focused on his work and not about any of the impending dangers around him or his family. He set about overseeing Operation St. Nick which had amassed a response the likes of which that England had never seen. The added incentive to pitch in was a percentage off the release of the other version of HBP. GOF was set to release worldwide, so anything Harry Potter was in high demand.

"Can't we claim the girls have the sniffles or something?" Harry asked as he got dressed up for the London Premiere. "It's not like we didn't attend the first one."

Hermione stepped out of her dressing area to glare at him, "No we cannot. This also benefits your current pet project, so we are going and that is final."

Harry took in the vision of his wife dolled up to the nines in a red designer original and whistled low under his breath. "You're wearing the red dress. You know very well that brings out the inner wolf in me."

Hermione walked up to him and fixed his tie. "I want your full attention focused on me and not on those starlets."

"Mione, no one ever outshines you in my eyes never forget that." He ran his hands down the silkiness that was her bare back and frowned. "Where's the back of it? I distinctly remember it having a ribbon corset down the back of it."

"Don't start Wolfe; there's nothing scandalous about the back of my gown." Hermione rolled her eyes when he turned her around so he could see the rest of her gown.

"What do you mean by back! There's nothing nearly to your waist! By the gods this is a modified version of the red riding hood gown!" He circled her.

"It covers all the necessary places nicely. I see no reason for you to get all territorial about it!" Hermione planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Kate designed it and I intend to wear it tonight."

"My god woman with that gown…" Harry caught scent of the fragrance that she was wearing and groaned. "You're wearing it aren't you…"

"Taste happens to be a favorite fragrance of mine, so yes I'm wearing that line of products and this gown. Hurry up we don't want to be late." Hermione went to go collect her wrap.

"You win Mione, but I won't promise not to jinx any guys that leer at you." Harry grumbled.

"Same goes for any females leering at you." Hermione shot back.

--

(London)

"I'm here with the Crown Prince and Princess of Avalon, so let me start with saying the two of you look hot tonight. Who designed your dress Hermione?" Nanda was there covering the premiere.

"I'm wearing a Lady Katarina original and heirloom jewelry." Hermione happily showed off her gown.

"Sign me up on her client list that dress is fabulous!" Nanda winked at her. "No wonder Harry isn't letting you out of his sight…Might I say you two look relaxed for being the parents of nearly three-month-old triplets."

"My parents are watching them for us tonight and I have my mobile in case they need us." Harry kept his arm around Hermione's waist. "This is our night out and we're here to support Daniel and Em."

"And we are also here to support Harry's and my passion to help those less fortunate in this world." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"His passion is a godsend to children or families across the globe. Operation St. Nick is going to be a smashing success if the responses from around the globe are as high as has been reported." Nanda praised him for his efforts.

"We've had an overwhelming response and it makes me feel good inside the foundation will be able to make a difference this holiday season." Harry was passionate about the work that his foundation was doing.

"You've proven that people who care can make a difference in this world after all." Nanda nodded.

"My belief is that if we can end some of the suffering in this world by discovering cures for disease. Helping those in need by caring for those who are lost and alone that maybe there is a chance for peace in this world. It's worth a shot even if it takes one step at a time to get there. Our children are counting on us to make this world a better place for them." Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry about that, but it's something I strongly believe in."

"Don't apologize darling, that line of thinking is what the leaders of this world should be listening to." Hermione smiled up at him.

"I second that and I hope you two enjoy the premiere." Nanda hugged Hermione and the Harry. She stood on tiptoe and whispered something in his ear, "I got an early copy of the new HBP and all I can say is I'm happy that all of you finally got a break."

"Thanks Nanda…We'll try to enjoy the movie." Harry winked at her then led Hermione into the theater.

Inside there were bins overflowing with toys and donations for Operation St. Nick.

"There you are!" Emma walked over to greet them. "Daniel thought you weren't coming." She was wearing a red dress similar to the one that Hermione had worn that past December. Daniel like Harry was watching over her like a hawk.

"It's not like they haven't seen it yet..." Daniel took in what Hermione was wearing and shot Harry a knowing look. "Em's wearing a Katie original tonight."

"Fancy that so is Mione." Harry glared at the actors who played Cedric and Krum. "It's a pity that some of these poor blokes are going to come down with a nasty rash, if they don't stop leering at Em and Mione."

"You know Big brother we can't fault them for finding our girls hot…" Daniel didn't love the looks that Em was getting either. "On the other hand feel free to jinx them at will. I had to tolerate it onset, but I don't have to tolerate him leering at her now."

"Rory! Dromi! You made it." Emma was glad that his sisters had made it.

"We're here supporting you and the foundation." Dromi and Rory were wearing Katie originals showing off their figures to perfection.

"That and making sure our little brother behaves himself." Rory could see that he wasn't pleased with all the male attention that Hermione had glancing her way. :You are on official duty tonight, so keep the jinxing in check.:

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're getting at." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here for Daniel, Em, and to represent the foundation."

"Oh, is that right, then why are those two starting to squirm?" Rory arched a knowing brow at him.

"They may be having a reaction to something they ate or what not…" Harry eyed his watch. "Almost Showtime let's go find our seats."

"I told you we were running late." Draco grumbled at Ron.

"Yeah well, the girls had a craving when we past the fast-food places and we had to stop or be on the couch for a week." Ron pointed out that fact to him.

"You should have rung the house. We could have all gone together." Hermione chided them.

"We were staying in tonight, but Gin and Luna had other ideas when Kate dropped off her creations this afternoon." Draco wasn't pleased that Ginny was chatting with whom appeared to be Brad Pit.

"They sure are basking in the red carpet experience." Ron frowned at Luna who was also chatting with Brad.

"Let them have their fun, besides he's taken and harmless." Emma smiled.

"Uncle Andrew, Aunt Sarah, and the girls are here as well." Hermione saw them talking to Jo. :Now you have to behave.:

:Who says I'm not, no evidence no crime.: Harry pulled her into his arms for a long kiss.

"Hello everyone, I see the lovebirds are still entranced as ever with each other." Andrew greeted them.

"He's just trying to distract her attention from what he's really up too." Draco noticed that several actors were fairly twitchy.

"I'm about ready to do that to Brad what's his face." Ron snarled.

"I told you he's harmless, see here comes Angelina now he only has eyes for her." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Em is it me or is Rupert staring at one of the Princesses?" Daniel followed Rupert's gaze and it was obvious that he was interested in Princess Bea.

Emma looked over at Rupert. "Rupert come over here for a minute. I want you to meet someone." She called over to him.

Bea blushed she was shy among boys. "I've always wanted to meet him."

"Well, my darling girl now you can." Sarah whispered into her daughter's ear. "You were shy at the concert, so you missed that chance."

"I would have introduced you at the concert, but you stayed out of the spotlight." Rory winked at her.

"Our Bea is shy." Andrew winked at his daughter.

"Daddy stop it." She blushed even more.

"Hello I'm Rupert thanks for coming to see the movie." He focused on Bea.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I love all of your…I mean the films." She smiled shyly.

Rupert's smile widened as it dawned on him that she was here to see him in the film. "That's great to hear, because I love acting in them. It's nice to know the sidekick gets top billing in your eyes."

"I see your character as an interregnal part of the movie. He is the glue that holds the trio together and nothing at all like a sidekick." Bea got her back up about his view on his character. "You bring that to the films with your acting."

"Would you like to sit with me during the film?" Rupert asked.

"Oh, I'd love that." Bea was so happy that she was beaming.

"That is if your parents don't mind." He tore his gaze from her own to look up at her smiling parents.

"I see no harm in that." Andrew smiled.

"Have fun darling," Sarah whispered into Bea's ear and then smiled at Rupert. "Yes, I have no doubts that you will be a gentleman, you two can sit together, and we will see you both after."

"Don't worry; she'll be safe with me. I have no plan to incurring any of their wraths." He eyed Ron, Harry, and Draco with wary eyes. "Not that I'm that kind of guy, because I'm not." He added hastily.

"Of course you aren't Rupert." Emma smiled at him.

The houselights blinks signaling the feature was about to begin.

"Shall we go?" Rupert offered Bea his arm and they left to go find their seats.

"You two have nothing to worry about…you see a ladies man our Rupert is not." Daniel grinned at them.

"Let's go take our seats." Em changed the subject and they all went to find their seats.

--

(Later that evening back at Sanctuary)

"Was that necessary?" Hermione followed Harry into the kitchen. "You never felt the urge to jinx the director, screenwriter, and executive staff at the other premiere or on Valentines Day."

"What can I say; all the leering males drooling at you finally got to me, besides the movie clearly upset you so I reacted accordingly." Harry didn't look up at her, as he built his Marauder sandwich. "You would think that they would feed you at these things!"

"They cut S.P.E.W out of the movie, not to mention the House Elves is annoying, but I think that it's more than that. You were like this at the premiere after the concert." Hermione set about making bottles for the girls.

"Jinxing them is far better than knocking their heads together for taking carte blanche with my life story."

"Then why on Earth did you have Jo release the more factual manuscript of our sixth year?" Hermione scowled. "If she sticks with the one that is pure fantasy then all the hype shouldn't bother you as much."

"Because she can't write about our life and then decided to make it her own at the end of it! It isn't just about me when she decides to kill off my Uncle or make someone who's come a long way and sacrificed so much his murderer! I would rather have them read what actually happened than have them believe any of that tripe! If Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces then why in grandfather's name did he need unicorn's blood first year or perform that ritual during my fourth!? Better yet why would Uncle Albus make Snape DADA teacher at all?! Let alone not even try to teach me anything all year!?" Harry glowered at her in leashed frustration.

"Maybe this was his way of having the final say? Maybe he planned it like this. It could be that Morganna had her under _Imperio_ the whole time, so she would write that book the way she did. The book positively oozed of darkness it could very well have been their last hurrah." Hermione spoke to him in a soothing tone, as if she were talking to the girls.

"I looked into some of those names that she used for that farce. The Deatheaters were all real, as was the evil werewolf that ends up mauling Bill. The Deatheaters are all dead or in Azkaban, but the werewolf is still very much on the loose." Harry sliced the sandwich in half and set it on two plates. "I guess knowing that has me on edge. Now as for your other theories, that very well could be why she did what she did, and if that's the case then having the other manuscript out will counter any effects that it may be having on the muggles." He took a healthy bite out of his sandwich. "Now this is my idea of a snack."

"What aren't you telling me Harry James?" Hermione knew that he was holding something back and wanted to know why.

"My scar has been burning when I go for my morning run and I have yet to pinpoint the reason why." He decided the partial truth was better than lying to her or not saying anything at all.

"Your scar is like a form of early warning, so if it's bothering you then someone bad is lurking about." Hermione had felt that he had been hiding something from her, but nothing like this. "Why didn't you say something about it?"

"I've told Dad about it and he has everyone on the lookout for any sign of trouble." Harry had hoped to keep her out of this, but decided that it was best that she be on alert as well.

"You have to tell me about these things! We are a team!" Hermione wasn't at all pleased that he was trying to be Alpha Male and protect them all on his own.

"I know that Hermione…" Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It's just instinct to want to protect what's mine from any unknown dangers." He hated the look that she was giving him.

"Exactly where were you when your scar started hurting you?" She asked coolly.

"Around Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene's place or in that general vicinity, that's where I first felt it, but then lately it's been closer and closer to our haven." Harry was no longer hungry, so he put his half of sandwich in a storage container and set it in the Fridge with all the other sandwich fixings.

"You think it's that fiend that turned Uncle Remus into a werewolf all those years ago…" Hermione shivered at the thought of something that evil skulking around Godric's Hollow. "Don't you."

"Call it paranoia, but yeah I do. The last place that I felt it was when we were over at Draco and Ginny's." Harry stared out into the peaceful night from the kitchen windows, as if seeking out a lurking enemy in the shadows. "He and Lucius were chums. He might be biding his time waiting for perfect moment to seek out vengeance for his fallen Lord and comrades."

"Draco is his prey?"

"Draco is one of many on his list," Harry nodded. "The full moon is in a few days and if it is him then he'll make his move then."

"I hope the couch in the study is comfortable or you can bunk in one of the guestrooms, because I don't wish to be around you right now!" Hermione finally let her temper fly.

"Come on Mione…Don't be like that…I was only trying to…"

She punched him in the jaw.

"Save it! I had a right to know about all of this! I will not be placed in a bubble while you fight all of our battles for us!" She was seething mad, so the potted herbs on the windowsill shattered. "I've fought right alongside you for seven years! I've been the one who has kept us alive more than a few times! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"Keeping you safe, keeping my family alive and in one-piece from someone or thing that activated my scar to the point of making me physically ill took precedence over yours or anyone else's feelings! This thing is a cold blooded killer, Hermione! He's been busy murdering innocents for three months in various parts of the UK! He must have missed the article about the cure for werewolfism, because St. Mungo's has been dishing out a hell of a lot of cures as has all of Europe! He mauls his prey and gets his jollies out of mutilating them for the fun of it! There was no way in hell that I wanted you, our girls, or any of our family subjected to that! Cure or no cure!"

Harry's and Hermione's temper triggered a storm outside.

The glass of the manor shook from the force of his leashed fury.

"Banish me from our bed all that you like, but the fact remains that I will not let anyone or anything hurt the ones that I love or what is mine!" He stalked out of the kitchen.

"Well then you have a major problem, because I will not allow anyone or anything to hurt the ones I love or what is mine either!" She stalked after him.

"Hermione just drop it!"

"No I will not drop it! Who got you through first year to the stone! Who figured out theBasilisk! Who saved your hide when Uncle Remus changed into a werewolf! Who dated Krum to get inside information on what he knew about the tournament, not to mention spent hours making sure you survived all three tasks! Me that's who! How about fifth year even though you were impossible to be around? I was still there to ease the suffering that you incurred during detentions and at the Department of Mysteries I more than held my own that is until I got hurt!"

"This isn't the same!" Harry stalked outside to get some air.

"It is so the same!" She stalked after him. "You've kept me in the dark just like sixth year when you decided to go it alone to protect us!"

"I tried to keep you in the dark for your own good! Not that it did any good! You kept on until you wore down Uncle Albus and then tried to shadow my every move afterwards!" Harry glowered down at her. "Did it ever occur to you the reason I kept you out of situations is for my own welfare as well as your own!?"

The two of them were soaked to the skin from the pouring rain, but neither of them cared.

"WHY BECAUSE I'M FEMALE AND YOUR MALE!? THAT'S A BUNCH OF TRIPE HARRY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hermione screamed at him in fury.

"NO YOU LITTLE IDIOT! BECAUSE I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WORTH A DAMN UNLESS I KNOW THAT YOU'RE SAFE!" Harry roared in frustration.

Hermione stared at him in shock.

"That's right Hermione. You are my Achilles heel and Voldemort suspected it! I was so distracted by the idea that you might get seriously hurt again that he zeroed in on that thought during a nightmare that I had sixth year. It was the only time that I failed to banish him from my mind! Afterwards, I studied Occlumency always so it would never happen again! It was too late though he was already plotting our final battle…He used that against me and because of it you…you… nearly died!"

:We defeated Morganna together did we not? There is nothing that we can't fight as long as we're together. It's only divided that everything goes sour.: Hermione was crying now and wasn't able to speak. :Had you confided in me sixth year things might have been different or not fate is funny that way.:

Harry pulled her into his arms and held her. :I never want to take the chance of losing you, so I guess I let my fear override my common sense.:

:I have an extensive knowledge on werewolves. Particularly him or his type anyway, because after learning that Uncle Remus was a werewolf I researched it thoroughly. I suppose you also forgot the little fact that I never forget anything.: She sneezed. "Can we go inside now, before we get pneumonia?"

Harry closed his eyes and they were standing in their master bath. "Shower or tub?"

"Shh…ow…er." Hermione's teeth were now chattering and she sneezed several more times.

"Some loving husband I am." He turned on the taps to the shower before peeling the sopping wet clothes off her shivering form. "I should never have let us stay out in the chilly rain and gone back inside."

"We…(Sneeze)…we're both…(sneeze)…very upset." Hermione answered miserably as he set her in the shower. "Ah…nice and warm."

Harry joined her. "I'm sorry baby. I've just been on edge and didn't mean to take it out on you." He went about shampooing her hair.

"Next time confide in me." She was finally beginning to warm up, so her body wasn't racked with chills anymore. "We need to always confide in each other…" She sneezed several more times before continuing. "Gin and Luna are pregnant keeping them out of the loop is understandable…I'm not nearly as vulnerable as they are even when pregnant so always keep that in mind." She was feeling better now and focused on washing him.

Harry had finished washing her hair and was now focused on her in other more enjoyable ways. "Shall we focus on us and discuss this later?" He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Us sounds like a smashing idea, but we are going…" She lost her train of thought and decided to focus on the two of them at least for now anyway.

--

(Hogwarts)

Remus and Severus glared down at Bastion, Sean, and Alan. The three of them had just been discovered out of bed outside on the school grounds.

"What part of no do you three not understand?!" Severus snarled at them.

"We needed to check on Pendragon." Bastion frowned. "Charlie said he was sick, so we wanted to go see him."

"We didn't stray from the path or anything like that, so it shouldn't be a big deal." Sean shrugged his shoulders.

"Talon and Haden were shadowing us and so was Faron." Alan pointed at the two centaurs and the Avalonian guardian that were standing just a few feet away.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT! THE FOREST IS NOT SAFE FOR THREE TWELVE-YEAR-OLDS TO GO ROMPING AROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!" Remus was beyond furious at the three of them.

"What's the big deal?! We're at peace now and most of the bad guys are all gone or in Azkaban. We were safe, since the real danger was taken out a year ago by Grawp, Harry, Draco, you, and Priss." Bastion wasn't pleased that his wandering around the campus days had been canceled.

"Uh, Bastion maybe you shouldn't have said that…" Alan eyed Remus' beyond furious face as did Sean.

"THERE ARE FAR MORE DEADLY ENEMIES OF OURS THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND! THE WORST OF THE LOT IS THE THING THAT BRUTALLY ATTACKED ME WHEN I WAS A BOY AND CHANGED MY LIFE FOREVER! HE IS VERY MUCH ON THE LOOSE AND HAS BEEN WREAKING HAVOC ACROSS EUROPE AND NOW HERE IN THE UK!! HIS HOBBY IS EATING LITTLE BOYS LIKE YOU FOR DINNER!" Remus roared at them.

"He also loves to mutilate his prey. The three of you wouldn't wish a fate like that now would you?" Severus sneered at the three of them.

The three boys shook their heads no.

"What in Mab's name is going on out here?" Minerva had been awakened by the girls when Moria and Bree had sensed that their twins were in trouble. "It is two in the morning! Fifty points off Gryffindor!"

Albus was not pleased with them either. "I do not set rules for the three of you to challenge! They are set for your own protection and will be followed or you will face the consequences!" He glared down at the boys. "For this blatant act of rule breaking you will be spending the next two months in detention!"

The boys gulped they had never seen any of them this mad.

"I will also be telling your parents of your need for challenging the rules. You are banned from visiting the dragon colony until I say otherwise. Your brooms will be locked away, because for the next two months you are off the Quidditch team. You will only leave the Common Room to attend class, study at the library, or go to the Great Hall for meals. Other than that you are forbidden to wander the castle until further notice!" Albus pronounced the rest of their sentence.

The boys felt their lives crashing around them, no Quidditch was bad enough, but being leashed in the dorms that was just unthinkable.

"We're sorry…" They chorused in a miserable tone of voice.

"Remus, would you please escort these three back to their beds?" Albus cut their apology short.

"Move it you three!" Remus snarled at them. "Oh and congratulations as well. You now have to figure out a way to add one hundred and fifty points back to your house! I'll bet everyone is going to love you for that!"

"She said fifty!" They stared at him in utter horror.

"That was fifty points each for being out of bed after hours now move your butts!" He growled.

"Ah man we are so dead!" They groaned in unison.

"Next time listen!" Remus escorted them into the castle. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron the three of you are not!"

Faron, Haden, and Talon walked over to join them.

"The younglings care not of the danger around them and are concerned for the young dragon's well-being." Faron saw admirable traits in the three boys.

"Pendragon is under Charlie's excellent care and will be fine. The three of them are very much like James, Sirius, and Remus was as boys." Albus sighed.

"Greyback is insane and seeking vengeance. The boys would make appealing prey in his eyes." Talon growled.

"Our arrows dispatched two of his followers, but the beast was not among them." Haden scowled.

"Greyback is stalking other prey. Harry has sensed him near Remus' summerhouse and near Draco's as well." Severus wanted to go hunting more than he wanted to watch over the students at the school. "He will no doubt make his move come this next full moon."

"I am aware of that Severus and he will find that attacking our loved ones is a grievous error in judgment. Max, James, and Sirius have Hogwarts and Godric's Hollow under watch. He will not succeed in harming any more innocents or any of our family." Albus was calmer now. "Thank you for watching over the boys. I believe that it is safe for all of us to turn in now."

"We are honor bound to protect the Prince's loved ones and the school. Next time we might just teach the three of them a lesson, Goodnight to you." Haden and Faron left.

"I am also honor bound to keep them safe and now I must return and tell them that this creature is indeed a threat to the family here on this plain." Talon vanished.

"We should thank our lucky stars the three of them didn't include the girls as well." Minerva was not pleased with the boys.

"And here we thought the other three were trouble." Severus grumbled.

"Harry was never trouble, Severus. He was merely trying his best to survive and Ron and Hermione were not about to let him go it alone." Albus corrected him.

"Yes well, I suppose you have a point. I need to return to Sibyll before she comes looking for me. I will see you both in the morning." Severus went back into the castle.

"Shall we my dear?" Albus and Minerva went back to bed.

--

(Dragon Manor, Godric's Hollow)

Isis and Tutt hissed and spat at the French doors that led to the outside terrace.

"Hey, now what's up with the two of you… It's two in the morning." Draco got out of bed to see what was up with his cats.

They hissed, growled, and spat at the doors.

It had him instantly awake and on high alert. "Quiet you two or you'll wake up Gin." He growled.

The two cats glared at him.

Draco wand in hand went to investigate. "I don't like trespassers particularly dark magic ones." He took the secret passage that led outside and to various places throughout the manor.

"No amount of Aurors guarding him will prevent me from exacting my revenge!" The snarl could be heard just outside the exit of the passage.

Draco recognized the voice behind the snarl._ Shit!! I hate it when Harry's right!_ He sealed off the exit with a spell and went to seal off the other passages into the manor. The windows and doors of the manor were already sealed to prevent any unwanted entry.

"_Accio_ mobile," He growled softly and the object in question appeared in his hand. "There is no telling how many things he has with him and I'm not about to face off with them on my own." He sealed the final passage just as Harry grouchily answered his phone.

"I have a slight problem here. Greyback and his goons are prowling the grounds…No I'm not gonna take him on myself! I'm not nearly as gung ho as you are. I like having others to back me up in situations like this. No all the doors, passages, and windows are all sealed tight it's the grounds that aren't secure. I heard him just outside the north passage exit saying something about no amount of Aurors guarding me would prevent him from exacting his revenge. I know. We might have some people injured on the grounds…I'm gonna suit up after I check on Gin…I'll see you in five minutes." He walked into master bedroom just as he ended the call.

Ginny was awake and pointing her wand at the French doors. "Why are the cats all wired and my senses on high alert?" She narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Who were you talking to at two in the morning?"

"We have some uninvited guests on the grounds. Harry and I are gonna look into it." Draco decided that a quick change was in order and focused on changing into his Auror armor or more like battle wear. "The house is locked-down, so you and the cats will be fine."

"What unwanted guests and why are you dressed for all-out war?" Gin pulled on her robe and stalked over to him.

"Gin, I promise that everything is gonna be fine, now let's get you back under the covers." Draco picked her up and settled her back on their bed.

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not out of the loop about things. The thing stalking around the UK is out there on our grounds isn't it?" Gin shivered.

Draco kissed her to calm her fears. :Yes, Peaches, it looks like it, but nothing is gonna happen to you or our son. I won't allow it.:

:You and Harry can't face that thing alone! I won't have either of you hurt out of the need to protect us!: Gin hugged him close. :I won't allow it!:

Harry knocked on the door to Ginny and Draco's master suite. "Logan, Mac, Uncle Sirius, Dad, and Rory are all downstairs in the study."

Draco reluctantly let her go. "Be right there."

"Is Gin all right?"

"I don't want any of you to get hurt, but I know it's your chosen path to fight the baddies." Gin sighed in resignation.

"Do you want us to take you to Sanctuary?" Harry opened the door and looked inside. "Mum, Dromi, and Mione are up."

"This is my home and no disease infested were-thing is gonna drive me from it." Ginny growled and found herself cuddled by Draco again.

"That's a no then…" Harry smirked. "Got it loud and clear you're staying put."

"Good." Gin reluctantly let Draco go. "You two be careful and no trying to be hero's." She ordered.

Harry held out a short silver stake. "Not a problem Gin. I don't plan to letting this one or his minions live." He ran his thumb along the side of it and it lengthened into a long spike. "Werewolves don't fancy silver." He tossed it at Draco.

"And here I thought you were focusing on your other pet projects." Draco examined the new weapon.

"What can I say little brother I'm a jack of all trades." Harry handed one to Gin. "This is better than the other weapons of choice." He patted the gun holstered to one leg and to the triple arrow crossbow loaded with silver tipped arrows clipped to his belt.

"No, but it's just as messy." Ginny wrinkled her nose and handed the weapon back to Harry. "My home is safe, besides I trust you both to correct the situation."

James stood in the doorway. "I'll have him tucked in beside you in no less than an hour's time." He winked at Gin. "Let's go boys, it's time to dispatch some rabid creatures."

"One hour." Gin curled up under the covers. :Be careful…I love you.:

:Love you my angel.: Draco joined his father and brother and the three of them left the room.

--

"Rory you can stay here and guard Gin." Draco growled at his sister.

"This house is on lockdown, so she'll be fine. I'm going hunting with all of you boys whether you like it or not." Rory narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"How many are out there?" Logan focused on the situation at hand.

"I heard Greyback right outside one of the secret passage exits and he doesn't travel without his pack." Draco was now a big fan of modern technology tweaked with a little Wizarding know-how. "I can barely make out anything besides shadows outside, because the storm made it foggy outside." He used the computer in the study to access the security cameras found throughout the grounds.

"I prefer the Wizarding approach it's hell of a lot more accurate than the camera's outside." Harry took out his map went about the various steps to activate it then ordered it to give him the layout of Dragon Manor. "Please show me any werewolves."

The map complied with his question revealing there were a dozen prowling the grounds.

Draco used his own map to check on Sanctuary. It was not on their target list, so they were free to focus on the problem. He did however ask the map one more question. "Show me Fenrir Greyback."

The map revealed that he was somewhere near Galloway.

"These creatures are killing and attacking Muggles and Wizarding alike therefore we will show them no mercy." Sirius was in the mood to give Greyback a message.

"This is gonna get messy then." Mac arched a brow at Rory.

"Oh please! Get over yourself! I am not a frail damsel! I am an Auror just like all of you!" Rory was fed up with being treated like glass by everyone.

"I understand that Ror, but you are also the future Queen of England, so there are situations that we are leery of having you in." James listened to the rain pelting the glass.

"I am a Pendragon!" Rory loaded her crossbow with silver tipped arrows. "Discuss it until you are blue in the face for all I care! I'm going hunting!" Rory her own map in hand, flipped the hood of her Invisibility Cloak over her head, and vanished from the room.

"Nice going Dad now she'll try to prove herself!" Harry vanished.

"I say we go hunting before these things retreat to their lairs." Logan growled.

"I don't want any hero's out there. Just take them out and be done with it." James ordered them.

"No problem there Dad," Draco vanished.

"What he said." Logan vanished as well.

"I know that we want to divest this scum from this plain of existence, but maybe we should keep one alive, interrogate it, and find out just what Greyback is up to?" Mac suggested.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Sirius held up a rifle. "It's loaded up with darts filled with the vaccine."

"Let's get this over with before Hermione comes searching for Harry." James loaded up his own crossbow, Mac followed suit, and the three of them vanished.

--

Rory appeared behind a pair of weremen deciding what to do with the two fallen Aurors bleeding on the grass.

"I say we tear'em apart." One snarled.

"I say you don't and I kill you instead." Rory shot one straight through the heart with an arrow then _stupefied_ the other before dealing it the same fate.

"We were outnumbered…" Fin was barely conscious.

"Greyback was here…" Avery groaned in pain, but was aware enough to focus on who his rescuer was. "Princess you shouldn't be here…"

Rory, who had brought her Healers bag with her, focused on treating their injuries. "I've stopped the bleeding and given you both the vaccine. She finished bandaging their wounds as best as she could, covered them with a camouflage blanket that magically blended in with its surroundings, and then went hunting for more badies.

Harry had taken down two of them near the stables. "Mac was right this is messy. I feel like Van Helsing." He sensed another coming up behind him and turned to shoot him in the knee.

The wereman howled in pain. He lunged for him his claws grazed the leather of his boot. "It's Potter! The Master will reward me well for killing you!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's not gonna happen." Harry used _Avada Kedavra_ on it and the wereman was now lying lifeless at his boots.

A streak of neon green light whizzed by his ear catching him by surprise. "Potter! It's Potter!"

"Son of a Bitch! Really intelligent Harry. They're wizards of course they have wands, it's not the full moon yet, so they're all coherent." Harry told off himself as he shot AK back at one hitting his target square in the chest.

"We will avenge our brother!"

A barrage of green pelted around Harry, three streams of light found their target, hitting him in the upper left arm, the chest, and his upper right leg.

"That's what you think!" Two arrows made their targets hitting the weremen straight through the hearts and they fell lifeless to the ground.

Draco and Logan their task now complete went to see if Harry was okay.

"You all right there, Prince?" Logan walked over the bodies to get to his cousin.

Harry winced in pain. "I'll live."

"Dad and Uncle Sirius just took down two more. That leaves one left." Draco glanced at the map in his hand.

Mac joined them. "Rory wounded one, gave them the vaccine, so now we have one to interrogate."

Harry tried to move, but ended up yelping in pain. "Next time I stay invisible…"

"Harry!" Rory saw that he was down and panicked. "Daddy! Harry's hurt!" She shouted over at her Uncle and father.

Harry swore under his breath in Parseltounge. He couldn't crawl off and lick his wounds if he wanted to. He was starting to feel the effects of getting hit more than twice with AK.

James, Rory, and Sirius raced to his side.

"He got nailed at least three times with AK, so that's why he's down." Draco filled them in.

"He took down four before they got him though." Logan made sure that AK did indeed kill weremen, but shot them with arrows just in case.

"They are also wizards, Junior. So, naturally they would have wands on them. It's not the full moon yet, so they can use them with pinpoint accuracy." James lectured him.

Harry glared up at his father, but said nothing.

"Harry James, this is no time to brood now where did you get hit?" Rory growled.

"Choose a body part and you probably won't be wrong." Harry snarled, bearing his teeth at his dad when he knelt beside him. "Don't touch me!"

James ignored his snarl and checked him for any severe injuries. "They worked you over good. It looks like we're making a trip to St. Mungo's."

"I said that I'm fine!" Harry tried to stand, only to yelp in pain when heat searing pain shot across his rib cage and up his right leg. "Bloody hell! Mione is gonna kill me. I promised to come home to her intact not in traction!"

"Stop whining. It could have been a hell of a lot worse; one of them could've scratched or bitten you." Sirius was using his Wizarding mobile to call in the troops.

Draco conjured a stretcher for them to put Harry on. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's."

"Thanks for backing my up." Harry gritted his teeth in pain as they set him on the stretcher.

"You would have done the same." Logan hated that they hadn't gotten to him in time.

"Serves you right, we're a team." Draco wasn't happy that he'd gotten hurt, but knew that Harry hated it when others fussed over him. "Next time don't go off on your own."

Hermione appeared in front of them beyond furious. "WHO BROKE HIM!?"

"Go home Hermione Anne." Harry growled.

"NO I WILL NOT GO HOME! KANE AND LOTUS ARRIVED AND ARE WATCHING OVER THINGS AT SANCTUARY. SOMEONE ANSWER THE QUESTION WHO BROKE HIM?!" Hermione wasn't going anywhere.

"It's no one that you can hurt, Hermione, because they aren't on this plain of existence anymore. Logan and Draco got them, after I got hit by AK in the arm, leg, and chest!" Harry gritted his teeth when she continued to check him over. "Go back home!"

Hermione ignored him, "Whoever they were knew how to use the unforgivable curse at its full power. They broke your upper arm, upper leg, and several of your ribs. Like it or not you are going to St. Mungo's."

"No really! I didn't know that parts of me causing me mind numbing pain are broken, because two weremen wished to fry my ass!" Harry focused on being furious with her and not on his pain. "The girls need you to look after them! Not Lotus, Kane, Dromi, or mum they need you!"

Lily appeared with her Healers bag in her hands. "I'll watch over him now sweetie. The girls are fussing and won't calm down."

"Very well, I'll go home, but keep me informed." Hermione left without kissing Harry good-bye.

"Oh yeah, I'm dead all right." Harry closed his eyes.

"Nah Mate, she's just worried is all." Logan tried to cheer him up, but it was obvious that Harry was in the pound.

"Here honey drink these they should make you feel better." Lily gave him pain medicine and then something to make him sleep.

Harry obediently drank the potions. "Thanks mum…" Harry was instantly asleep.

--

(Hours later)

"That stuff is vile, but it works." Harry drank the potion that he thought was Skele-gro, but was a new potion called Skele-fuse instead. "No I take it back that was much worse!" He gagged as he forced himself to swallow.

"Its called Skele-fuse. Yet another potion that Hermione tweaked, because of your tendency to break yourself." Rory smirked.

"I do not, it just happens."

"The potion will mend the breaks in your leg and arm, but it might take a day or two to mend your ribs." Lily told her son.

"I know the drill, mother. Can I go home or am I stuck here?" Harry, even though in his own private room, was not about to stay in the hospital.

"When that wereman fell at your feet did you feel him scratch your leg?" Lily arched a brow at her son. "The claws of a wereman or werewolf can rip through any protective armor and he more than barely grazed your leg."

James held up one of his boots. There was a slash along the side of it. "Just to be on the safe side we injected you with the vaccine, even though all odds pointed to you already being immune to that disease."

"My scar was on fire, so minor pain didn't register nearly as much as getting slammed three times with AK." Harry chanced a look at his right leg. "Although, from the looks of that bandage on my calf it wasn't a minor cut was it?"

"No it wasn't a minor cut, but we sealed the gash and it will heal without so much as a scar in a few days." Lily patted his hand.

"Can I go or not?" Harry was beginning to feel caged.

"Very well, but it's straight to bed with you." Lily gave in and let him have his way. "Not that Hermione is going to allow you to do anything else."

"Anything is better than being poked at here. I'll bet they took another pint of my blood just for the fun of it." Harry didn't wait for a response he vanished from the bed.

"More like put at least that if not more back into him." James yawned. "Let's all go home and get some sleep."

"Just let me update his chart and I'll be ready to go." She wrote some things down on the parchment attached to a floating clipboard and with a wave of her hand it vanished. "All set."

"Sleep sounds good. I hung up on Wills last night, so I'd rather do that instead of face my voice mail, text, or e-mail messages." Rory yawned.

"You did excellent Rory, because of your quick thinking; all the injured are going to make full recoveries. I'm proud of you." James hugged her. "Now let's go home."

--

(Sanctuary, Harry and Hermione's wing)

Hermione was asleep and so were their girls. She had the three of them with her on the bed, but had left just enough room for him to crawl in and join them.

"Night my sleeping, angels," Harry whispered as he carefully got under the covers.

Dani instinctively crawled over him to snuggle contently on his chest. :Love Dada.:

:Love you too princess.: Harry put his good arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione waited until he had gotten himself settled to look at him.

Dani was snuggled against his bandaged torso, his left upper arm was wrapped in a bandage, but there was no sign of a cast. She lowered the sheet revealing his bandaged right leg and calf, before carefully covering him up again.

_So you did get scratched after all. No matter any aftereffects will benefit you in the long run. The cure will handle the rest. _She took in the marks on his right arm, showing where they had given him blood, and tried to stem the flow of tears streaming down her cheeks. _You chose to be a Healer, so you'd best get used to patching him up. You can't be both even if you want to…_ She lectured herself.

Harry opened his eyes to find her staring at him. :What's wrong angel mine?:

:Nothing's wrong. I'm just relieved to see that you were well enough to come home.: She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

:No, you're not fine. I'm sorry if I worried you, but this is what I do. Draco called. I acted accordingly end of discussion.: Harry kept his feelings in check so as not to awaken the babies.

:You were careless or else they wouldn't have hurt you. I assume you didn't even think that they would be carrying wands until a spell streaked by your ear.: Hermione bristled.

:I will not get into this with you right now, because we'll wake up our daughters and they've already been stressed enough this morning.: Harry closed his eyes and focused on going back to sleep.

:You just wish to avoid the truth! You royally screwed up tonight and nearly ended up in a coma for a week or more again!: Hermione carefully got out of bed and left the bedroom. :Need I add that you were scratched by one of them which makes you, well, different regardless of the cure!:

:You win Hermione! Yeah all right! I royally screwed up tonight, by underestimating my opponent's ability to wield a wand, let alone use it with pinpoint accuracy! My only experience was with Uncle Remus and I recall him being out of his mind!: Harry couldn't have gone after her if he wanted to, his injuries wouldn't allow it, nor would his sleeping daughter snoozing on his chest. :What's really bothering you?:

:I hate just sitting around and praying that you come back to me in one-piece! We've been a team for seven years and now that's all changed! You go off to handle the danger, while I sit at home watch the girls, and try to keep up a good front!: Hermione fixed herself a rocky road ice-cream sundae.

:I get it now. You want to do both and that isn't possible at least not now. You are happy at what you're doing now that being tweaking various potions and doing a smashing job at it. You're the reason I'm not sporting two casts, can now take something that handles even the pain of my scar, and I'm thankful that you had the opportunity to do that. You are a smashingly brilliant Healer and budding Potions Master and I'm usually not half bad at fighting the bad guys. We are still a team, honey, just not in our chosen paths.: Harry was beginning to ache all over, but he ignored it and focused on her.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom with her treat and some medicine for his pain. :I'll stay on this path at least for now. Are you in pain? Is Dani lying on your chest hurting you?: She set the bowl of ice-cream on the nightstand and focused on him.

:More like my early morning battle is catching up with me and no Dani is fine. Its my whole body that aches.: Harry managed a weak grin.

Hermione put a vial of dark pink maximum strength pain potion to his lips. :Drink that and I might just share my treat with you.:

:That stuff has been a godsend for me, since my scar has been on fire, and nothing else can dent the pain.: Harry recognized the potion and eagerly drank it.

:I knew that and decided to try to make a cure just in case your scar started bothering you again.: Hermione fed him a spoonful of her treat. :I also knew that we both hated wearing casts when we broke our bones and tweaked the Skele-gro so it now fuses the bone making the need for a cast usually obsolete.:

Harry loved being pampered more than he liked being snarled at and let her take care of him. :I love you so much. I would be lost without you. I thank the powers that be everyday for your being in my life and for our girls.:

:I feel the same Harry and no matter how many times you get hurt during missions I will be here waiting to take care of you or patch you up.: She touched her lips to his.

--

Chapter 19

Conflicting emotions

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	19. Conflicting Emotions

HP Life After Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 19

Conflicting Emotions

--

Ron is feeling left out of things, Wills isn't handling Rory's latest adventure very well, and it goes on from there.

--

Ron paced in front of the desk in Harry's study. "You should have called me!"

Harry stopped typing to stare at him in disbelief. "Ron it was Auror business not a family get together! Why are you pissed about it?"

"I could've come over and watched over Hermione and the girls!" Ron scowled at him. "But did you ask me? No! You asked Lotus and Kane!"

"I did not ask Kane or Lotus! Dad recalled them to the UK to help deal with the werewolf situation and they arrived early this morning." Harry remained calm and in control. "Don't tell me that you're suffering from adventure withdrawal as well. I just went rounds with Hermione about this same thing this morning. I'm an Auror. It's my job to fight Dark wizards or things like werewolves! It's also Draco, Logan, Mac, Rory, Uncle Sirius, and Dad's job as well."

Ron plopped down on the couch. "I know that, but I feel left out and it irks me, because of being in the middle of everything for seven years and now it's all changed!"

"Ron you're still a key part of my life. Bloody hell, Ron, you know my schedule better than I do, so I'm not avoiding you or Luna in any way. I only keep you out of Auror affairs, because that's a whole other part of my life and even Hermione isn't privy to it." Harry was too tired to deal with this again, but Ron was his best mate, so he had to make things right. "I tangled with weremen this morning and didn't come out of it unscathed. We dispatched eleven of them and took one alive to interrogate it. I got scratched by one before I even had a chance to take him out with AK. Then his brothers fired a barrage of AK at me, so trust me you were better-off protecting Luna."

"Blimey Mate! You mean to tell me that they had to give you the vaccine!" Ron was concerned about him. "Do you feel any different or anything like that?"

"Ron would you relax. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. My vision is better than 20/20, so I don't need my glasses anymore." He went back to working on the book.

"Anything else…?"

"My senses are more intense, but so far that's about it."

Ron decided that a change of subject was needed, so he focused on what Harry was working on. "Where are you at sixth year wise?"

"Reading up on what was up with you when you were beyond toasted at me for kissing Luna under the mistletoe." He chuckled when Ron groaned and buried his face in the throw pillows on the couch.

"You mean my most confusing not to mention frustrating time ever. I followed you one night to make sure that you weren't rendezvousing with Luna, Ginny, or Hermione." Ron grumbled. "I mean what else could I supposed to think, when they gave you choice Christmas presents…it had to mean something didn't it."

"You were acting like a jerk, while I treated them like good friends. Luna wanted to make you jealous. Hermione didn't know what your deal was, and Gin was just being Gin." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah well, I was confused by conflicting emotions." Ron refused to look at him.

"So, it made you feel like an ass when you discovered where I went to at night. Don't be that way Draco followed you that night and got an eyeful as well." Harry loved making him squirm.

"Yeah, I did. I and tried to make amends by focusing on my Quidditch game and stopped being a jerk around all of you." Ron grinned sheepishly.

"It taught you not to jump to conclusions and knocked some sense into Draco." Harry tossed Ron a journal. "The February section is a real eye-opener."

Ron caught the journal and looked at its binder it was Draco's. "Now this I have gotta read," Ron grinned.

"And you thought you were confused and frustrated. He didn't stand a chance after Gin saved him, but his fate had been sealed after the kiss on Valentines Day." Harry heard a car coming down the drive at an alarming speed. "Rory's in for an earful."

Ron frowned at him, "I don't hear anything."

One minute later the sound of an SUV coming to a screeching halt in the driveway could be heard coming from out-front. "Wills and Henry are home until January."

"Unreal your hearing really is uber-sensitive now." Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Care to fill me in on why Wills would snarl at Rory, let alone barrel into the drive like that?"

"Rory hung up on him last night and hasn't taken any of his calls." Harry smirked at Ron. "This mind you after she mentioned something about having to go werewolf hunting before she hung up."

"He's gonna go mental." Ron went back to reading the journal.

"Exactly, it's safer in here so Ror is on her own," Harry agreed and went back to working on the manuscript.

--

Wills was in no mood to park the car in the garage, so he got out of his SUV and stalked towards the house. "I will not strangle her on sight. I will listen to what she has to say…" He muttered. "Maybe she was just playing a joke on me, by saying that she was going werewolf hunting, but then again she's an Auror so odds are she was serious."

Henry managed to park the car in the garage before chasing after his brother. "You damn well nearly wrapped us around that tree when you took the corner too fast! What the hell is with you today anyway!? She probably had a good reason to hang up on you last night so chill!"

Wills ignored him as he forcibly opened the front doors. "KATHERINE AURORA LILY ELIZABETH PENDRAGON-WINDSOR-WALES GET YOUR ROYAL TUSH DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed.

"Damn it William, knock it off!" Henry snarled. "What if the babies are sleeping?"

"I called ahead. Hermione is over at Lazy Meadows and the twins are being watched by Harrison and Violet!"

"Rory happens to be an Auror. It's in her job description to go off hunting Dark wizards in the middle of the night!" Henry closed the front doors.

"She hunted werewolves, baby brother not Dark wizards last night!" Wills headed for the East Wing. _If you won't come to me then I am damn well going to find you!_

"Then she's probably still sleeping and that's why she hasn't answered the phone. She didn't know that we were at Grams and are free until after New Years." Henry pointed that little factor out to him.

"Henry!" Dromi raced down the stairs into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

Henry kissed her hello. "I missed you more."

Dromi opened her eyes, saw Wills, and reluctantly broke off their kiss. "Rory didn't get back home until late, so she's still sleeping."

Knowing that she was fine cooled Wills temper to a slow boil. "Thanks for the heads up, so why did she get back home so late?"

"There was an incident at Draco's at a little after two this morning. Which resulted in a battle of sorts and they ended up having to go to St. Mungo's afterwards." Dromi because he was in a temper didn't tell him what the incident was about.

"Did she get bit or scratched by one of those things!?" Wills instantly felt his blood run cold and felt the urge to panic. "Not that it wouldn't be okay since there's a cure for that now…"

Dromi cut him off in midramble. "No it was nothing like that at all. She took down three and captured one. It was Harry that got injured when the weremen… You see it's not the full moon until next Wednesday, so they were still Dark wizards. Anyway, two of them double teamed baby brother and shot him three times with AK that and one of them gave him a nasty scratch on his calf."

Henry and Wills were gaping at her, so she decided to tell them that all was well. "He got the vaccine; Mum patched him up, and is doing smashingly well. In fact Ron is chatting with him in the Study. So, it's no surprise that everyone that being Mum, Dad, and Rory got in around nine this morning."

"Werewolves use wands?" Henry frowned.

"No you weren't paying attention. Former Dark wizards that are now Weremen use wands it's not a full moon yet." Dromi corrected him.

"Romi why didn't you wake me…" Rory still half asleep came stumbling bleary-eyed down the steps and found herself in her husband's arms. "Oh…hi there, um, sorry that I hung…" She found herself kissed until her mind shut down, thrown over his shoulder, and carried back upstairs to their rooms.

Henry swept Dromi up into his arms. "I like his idea." He headed for the stairs.

"But I was going to make you brunch." She gasped when he nuzzled her neck.

"I would much rather skip straight to dessert." He carried her into their wing.

--

(Hogwarts)

Remus was not pleased with what Max was telling him about the early morning battle at Draco's place. Lotus and Kane were already prowling the grounds for any sign of Greyback or his goons.

"That tears it! He's gone after my family! I am going to take great pleasure in personally killing him myself!"

"Last night we got ourselves one of his most trusted members of his pack. We gave him _Veritaserum_. Greyback is down to his last followers. It seems that we've been slowly chipping away at his pack and now he's down to less than a dozen. He'll be leery of trying anything in Godric's Hollow again, so we know that he'll focus on getting his revenge on you." Max gave him the rundown of what the situation was now.

"Let him try." Remus was polishing his crossbow.

"We're working with the centaurs; they're going to set a trap for him, so all we can do now is wait." Max was cuddling baby Nate in his arms.

"Max? When are you going to give in and let Harley have the little one that she's been pining for?" Remus watched how Max interacted with his son.

"Alexandra and Seamus eloped two weeks ago, so I'm still smarting from that news. Need I add that Bianca is a budding marauder in the making?" Max sighed in frustration, "I'm not sure I want another one. Harley has baby Orry to spoil now, I hope she'll be happy with that."

"It's not the same, Max. Harley wants another copy of you to spoil." Remus countered. "I've seen you around the babies…you'll give in eventually."

"She thinks I owe it to Mum and Dad, because they missed out on Logan, Lexi, and Binks as little ones." Max stared out the window snow was falling outside. "Knowing my Harley, she could already be expecting, and is just not telling me yet. She's been enjoying her time away from her Auror duties, so we shall see."

"Daddy!" Binky ran into the room and greeted her father with a smile. "I didn't know you were here, until Grandpa told me a few minutes ago. Why did you not come see me?"

Max handed Nate back to Remus, so he could pick his baby girl up in his arms for a cuddle. "Official business first princess, but then I was going searching for you." He kissed her on the nose.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Binks frowned at Remus.

"No and I wasn't planning to."

"Tell me what?" Max arched a brow at his friend.

"We had three second years sneak out of bed this morning. They were on a mission to go check on baby Pendragon."

"Bianca Brianna Angelique Danielle! Tell me that you didn't!"

"No Max she wasn't involved. Alan, Bastion, and Sean are now castle bound for the next two months, lost one hundred fifty house points, and got banned from Quidditch as well." Remus scowled.

"Sirius should never have dubbed them the Next Marauders!" Max snarled. "Were they in mortal danger?"

"Faron and Haden shadowed their every move and took out two hostiles." Remus was now pacing the carpet of his study. "Talon also never let them out of his sight."

"Were the boys in danger?" Bianca wanted some answers. "What are you both being so cryptic about?"

"Werewolves stalk the forest as of late. Nasty ones that eat students for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Bianca was now clinging to her father in fright. "The boys could have been…"

"That's right honey, but the centaurs and Sir Talon were there to protect them. We are not setting rules for our own enjoyment it's for your own protection. The boy's punishment will show others that Dad means business and that all rules will be strictly enforced." Max kissed her forehead.

"Your cousins and brother clashed with them earlier this morning at Dragon Manor." Remus thought it best to show her just how real this threat was.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Harry got double teamed and was treated then released from St. Mungo's"

"Harry is a natural born Auror…" Binky's french accent was showing because she was getting upset. "The boys could 'ave been..."

"Yes, but they weren't…All of you see Harry's adventures as legend. Truth be told he only broke the rules to protect others or just to survive. He never broke them just for the fun of it." Remus couldn't help but grin when Pendragon and Priss flew past the windows and then turned back so they were hovering in front of the terrace. "He looks fine to me."

"He's all better now!" Binky cried in delight. "Daddy put me down please."

Max set her down and she raced over to the doors that led outside to the terrace. "Say hello, but no flying unless you put these on." He conjured a heavy winter cape, gloves, and scarf for her to wear.

Binky eagerly put them on and raced outside to greet them. "Thanks Daddy, love you!"

Pendragon had grown enough, so he could easily allow her to ride him and had a saddle on him just for that purpose. He landed on the wide part of the terrace, so she could get on him, and then they were off.

Remus and Max stepped outside to watch her.

"She's going to do a flyby the tower. Those three are going to be even more miserable than they already are."

"That should teach them a valuable lesson. Did dad ban them from visiting the colony as well?" Max smirked.

"They are stuck in the tower unless it's to go eat, study at the library, go to class, or attend detention." Remus nodded.

"Good then I don't have to go snarl at them until our trap is sprung."

"I was thinking of changing into my Animagus form and howling up at their dorm window." Remus chuckled.

"That would scare some sense into them. I've got to go growl at Harry now. I'll see you later."

--

(Sanctuary)

Hermione walked into the study with lunch for the two of them and Harry's medicine. "I said only a few hours, Wolfe, then it was back to bed with you."

Harry was lying on the couch. Ron was sprawled in one of the overstuffed leather chairs. Both of them were reading journals.

"I'm resting as ordered." Harry shot her a wounded look.

"He's been away from the desk for an hour." Ron longingly eyed the tray. "Is that food? I'm starving."

"Luna, Gin, Katie, Lexi, Thea, Cassie, Trista, and Kate all went shopping. So, the boys without Ron are all-out on Harleys tearing up the countryside." Hermione set the tray on the coffee table.

"Yeah well, more power to 'em. I'm fine right where I am." Ron took a sandwich off the platter and bit into it. "This is loads better than eating dirt and what not anyway."

"Logan, Mac, and Draco after this morning's battle all need the downtime. The others are just fleeing from their pregnant wives." Harry chuckled.

"Lexi?" Hermione gaped openmouthed at Harry.

"They did drag us all to the Registers office, so odds are yes." He nodded.

"Uncle Max will flay him alive." Ron nearly choked on a bite of his sandwich.

"No not necessarily, if it happened on their wedding night, besides she's been pining for a little one since baby Orry was born, and they have been married two weeks today." Hermione handed Harry his medicine.

Harry scowled at the potion in her hand. "Wasn't once enough?"

"No now take you medicine like a good boy."

"But it's rancid tasting."

"Plug your nose and drink it."

Harry did as ordered and reluctantly downed the potion. "What died to create this tripe?" He gagged.

"Nothing now drink your other one."

Harry had no problem taking the second.

"Now eat your lunch." Hermione kissed him on the forehead, before going over to sit behind the desk.

"But…Mione…"

She gave him a look.

"Fine I'll eat my lunch." Harry grudgingly picked up a sandwich and bit into it.

"Hermione? What exactly did you give him?" Ron asked curiously.

"Skele-fuse and some pain potion."

"Skele what?"

"It's a potion that I created that fuses bones, now depending on the injury it will heal it in hours or two days at the most." She didn't glance up at him because she was reading what Harry had been working on.

"And the dark pink one?"

"Maximum strength pain potion created just for Harry."

"She spoils you mate."

"I know." Harry grinned.

"No I just don't like seeing him suffer."

The pups and Fluffy barked announcing that someone had arrived. Rad bounded into the study followed by Lady and Fluffy.

"Wills and Henry must be home." Hermione smiled.

"They've been here for hours." Harry went to get up.

"No you stay put. I'll see who's here." Ron got up and went to go see who it was.

The pups and Fluffy raced after him.

"Gramps is in London with Grams telling the council and dealing with the press. Grandpa Harrison and Grandma Violet already came to check on me. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur just left a while ago…" Harry tried to think of whom it was.

"He's in the study, Uncle Max." Ron's voice could be heard coming from the entryway.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. "He's gonna lay into me for being careless."

"He's just worried about you; after all you did get scratched."

"I'm on the mend and the only changes in me so far are perfect vision, and sharper senses." Harry finished off his other sandwich.

"Remus says that's to be expected as well as heightened reflexes, agility, superior strength, and night vision." Max stood in the doorway. "You don't look any worse for the wear."

"Hi Uncle Max, before you start, I know that I was careless, have more than learned my lesson, and will never let that happen again." Harry vowed.

"Why Hermione you've taken all the enjoyment out of reading him the riot act." Max winked at her.

"Yes well, I try to do my part when I can." She smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, but said nothing.

"Aurors work as a team, so there will be no more charging off on your own. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Max." Harry nodded. "I mean yes, sir."

"Good. Now I have to go see Rory." Max turned to leave.

"I wouldn't disturb her right now."

"Why is that?"

"Wills and Henry are home so the East Wing is off-limits. Rory more than pulled her own this morning, so leave her be." Harry frowned.

"I'm aware of that kid. She saved the lives of four of our best Aurors. I was just going to tell her job well done." Max kept his temper in check.

"Sorry Uncle Max, it's been a long day. Aunt Harley is looking after Orry for Logan and Thea, so you should go spend time with them for the rest of the day." Harry yawned. "It'll be good practice…" He fell asleep.

"What did he just say?" Max thought he was hearing things.

"You heard him Uncle Max and he's never wrong." Hermione grinned. "So Aunt Harley got her wish."

"Congrats Uncle Max." Ron was holding Crooks in his arms and he leaped down to go curl on the couch with Harry.

Pepper padded over to curl up on Hermione's lap.

"Excuse me will you I have to go have a chat with my wife." Max vanished.

:Harry James that wasn't very nice.: Hermione looked over at her sleeping husband.

:It worked didn't it?: Harry growled. :You spiked the pain potion with sleeping potion that wasn't nice either.:

"I'm gonna take the pups and the big guy here for a run then I'll go get the girls if you want me to." Ron had the pups on their leashes and Fluffy, well how did one leash a hellhound.

"Mum and Daddy are watching them for the day, but you can stop in and check on them if you want." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll stop in and say hi." Ron left with the pups.

:You've got four days until the full moon, so you are going to use that time to heal.: Hermione focused on working on the book.

:You're the boss, Mione.: Harry knew when to quit while he was ahead.

:That's right and don't you forget it.: Hermione grinned.

--

Wills frowned at Rory when she got up and got dressed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go check on Harry," Rory blew him a kiss. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'll check on baby brother... More like wring his neck."

"What was that?" Rory turned to look at him.

"I said I'll come with you." He pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt.

"You are not wringing his neck, William. He paid his dues last night, besides he's even more of a meta-wizard than ever now. He could hurt you." With that said Rory left their room.

"He took the cure and that's supposed to cancel all of that out... Right?" Wills followed her.

"So far he's got better than twenty-twenty vision and sharper senses. Uncle Remus says heightened agility, reflexes, speed, and strength close to a full moon are a sure thing, but other than that he's fine." Rory headed downstairs.

Wills nearly took a nosedive down the stairs because Ginger was snoozing on one of the steps. "You've been hanging around Pepper too long." He stopped to pick her up in his arms.

"It's a cat thing all of them do it." Rory smirked.

"So are you going out hunting again or do I get you to myself for a few days?" Wills had yet to tell her that he was a free man until after the New Year.

"Did you just say days?" Rory paused in the Common Room and turned to look into his eyes.

Ginger sensing that they were going to cuddle leaped down onto the carpet and back to her snoozing step.

"We're free until after the New Year." Wills nodded.

Rory felt guilty for not paying more attention to his schedule. "I'm sorry if I ruined your plans or if I forgot something important…"

"It doesn't matter, Tigress. Duty called and I will get used to it or try to anyway." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

:Wills, I know that you being Alpha Male feel the need to protect me. But, I'm an Alpha Female, so that tends to clash with your plans to nurture and protect me. I'm just not a damsel or frail princess type and I don't want this to be an issue with us.: Rory sighed.

:I said that I'd try didn't I? I'm just not used to your being like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Dark Wizards I can handle. When you're talking Werewolves, Vampires, and the like, now that is a whole different can of worms. It's going to take time for me to deal with you fighting them.: Wills tried to keep his temper in check, but it was once again on slow boil.

_Who the bloody hell was this Buffy? What did she have to do with her husband!_ Rory wasn't having it though, so she bit him on the lip, and shoved him in the chest so he would let her go.

"You know what suddenly I'm not in the cuddling mood anymore." She snarled.

"That's tough sweetheart, because I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Wills snarled back in a low and lethal tone.

"You're being ridiculous about this entire situation and while we're at it who the hell is Buffy?!" Rory's eyes flashed with leashed fury as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"RIDICULOUS MY ASS! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE ALL SMILES WITH YOU AFTER SAYING GOTTA RUN TIME TO GO HUNT WEREWOLVES AND THEN HANGING UP ON ME!!" Wills let his temper fly. "WIZARDING WORLD OR NOT THAT PUTS THE FEAR OF GOD INTO A HUSBAND WHEN HIS WIFE IS OFF GODS KNOWS WHERE HUNTING COLD BLOODED MONSTERS! THEN TO MAKE MATTERS EVEN MORE DICEY SHE DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL ME BACK SAYING THAT SHE'S OKAY! NO, KATHERINE AURORA LILY ELIZABETH, I DON'T THINK THAT I'M BEING RIDICULOUS AT ALL!!" Wills roared down at her.

"THE HELL WITH THAT, WILLIAM ARTHUR PHILIP LOUIS! WHO THE HELL IS BUFFY AND WHERE CAN I FIND HER TO TEAR HER IN HALF!!" She shoved him with her mind and he went flying into the sunken couch.

Wills was coherent enough to realize that she was jealous and thought that he was stepping out on her with a fictional character. His temper vanished and was replaced by a fit of laughter.

Rory on the other hand didn't think it was funny and was seriously thinking of jinxing hiss ass to the moon and back. "START TALKING OR IT WILL TAKE TWO MONTHS FOR THEM TO SORT YOUR SORRY ASS OUT AT ST. MUNGO'S!!"

The windows shook in the frames from the sheer force of her fury, potted plants outside on the veranda shattered, and a storm was brewing outside.

Wills couldn't help it this was downright hilarious, but he knew that his very existence depended on him cooling it, and stopped laughing. "Easy Tigress…You're blowing this way out of proportion…" He gasped as he caught his breath.

"THE HELL I AM! START TALKING WHO IS THIS BUFFY!" Rory now had her wand pointed at his lower anatomy.

Wills was thankful for the laptop computer that was sitting on the coffee table. "Calm down Katherine Aurora and I will show you."

He typed in the name on a search engine and in seconds was rewarded with links to thousands of websites. He chose the most popular one and then turned the computer so she could see the screen. "That my firebrand is Buffy and no I'm not having a steamy affair with her either. She happens to be a fictional character on a cult sci-fi television series. I am forever yours and no one will ever replace you in my heart. Now please calm down that firestorm of a temper of yours, so we can discuss this like two rational adults." He reached up and pulled her down into his arms.

Rory buried her face against his shoulder and burst into tears. "I'm sorry Wills. It's just that everyone treats me like glass and no one takes me seriously. I mean even this morning they wanted me to stay and guard Ginny while the men went hunting. I'm a Pendragon, its in my blood, and damn it to bloody hell I'm a damn fine Auror! I know that I'm going to be Queen one day and then all of my freedom will be out the window. I will love being by your side and raising our own little ones, but now is my time and I want everyone to take me seriously!"

Wills reached beside him and picked up the phone. "I know just the thing to cheer you up."

"Who are you calling?" Rory sniffled.

"You'll see." Wills kissed the top of her head. "Dad? Hi it's Wills…Yeah, we got in a few hours ago…Dinner on Wednesday? Uh…"

Rory shook her head no.

"Can we reschedule for another time? Rory and I are going to spend some quality time for a few days…Wrong? No nothing's wrong. I'm off for a while, but Rory isn't…If you understand my meaning…It's the Wizarding World things get dicey during a full moon." He held the receiver away from his ear when Andrew reacted not so calmly to those words.

Rory elbowed him in the ribs. "Nice going clueless."

"She's a Pendragon, its in her blood, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that she makes Buffy the Vampire Slayer look like a rank amateur…" Again Andrew lost it on the other end of the line.

Rory rolled her eyes at him. "How is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"Dad will you please calm down… She's already taken down four werewolves and came out of it without a scratch. It was Harry that ended up at St. Mungo's. Now for the reason I called. Does Bea still collect DVD's of different American television series? She does? That's excellent…Now does she have the complete collection of Angel and Buffy? No it's not for me…Rory thought I was having an affair with her…"

"Wills, I'm going to really hurt you for that," Rory growled.

"Now love, trust me. You'll love your surprise." Wills winked at her. "What was that? Rory was distracting me…She does…smashing…Do you think she'll mind if I borrow them for a while? Wonderful I'll treat her to a present or something…Is she home? No? She's spending the afternoon with whom…Rupert Grint…She met him last night at the premiere and they hit it off? No Dad he's a nice fellow…Look dad I'm going to pop in for those DVD's in a while…I'll see you then…give my love to Aunt Sarah and Eugenia…I'll tell them…bye." Wills hung up the phone and then placed it back on its charger.

"She was smitten with him last night. I'm happy that they're getting on so well with each other."

"I should have gone to the premiere with you last night." Wills wasn't all smiles about this sudden turn of events.

"Romi and I were there representing you and Henry, besides you both were beat from your last day at Sandhurst." Rory tried to soothe him. "Rupert is a nice young man who is very much aware of what will happen if he doesn't treat Bea like a lady, so relax."

"He had better treat her like a lady or I'll take great pleasure tearing him in half." Wills muttered under his breath.

"I'll be right back." She vanished from his arms.

"I hate it when she does that." Wills picked up the computer and set it on his lap. "They should have coverage of the premiere by now."

Rory appeared a few minutes later with a stack of DVD's in her arms. "Now what's got your back up?" Wills was scowling at something that he was watching on the screen.

"Next time to hell with how I'm feeling…" Wills glared up at her. "I'm attending all red carpet functions with you!" He was watching her being interviewed on the screen. "My god all of you are wearing for our eyes only gowns! No wonder various actors suddenly came down with a serious case of the hives!"

"Harry took care of flogging them already, so calm down, or I will go join Lotus and Kane at Hogwarts where I will focus on hunting for a few days!" Rory dumped the DVD's beside him and went to check on her brother.

"The hell you are!" Wills set the computer on the table and stalked after her.

--

Harry scowled at the noise disturbing his and Hermione's nap on the couch. "They are starting to get on my nerves."

"He's just frustrated with her. Now ignore them…"

"He can't win, so he might as well surrender."

"He feels the same way I do, but he's male so it's worse on him." Hermione kissed him.

"I realize that…" Harry growled between kisses. "But he's just going to have to get used to it."

Rory knocked on the door to the study. "Harry? Are you feeling better?"

_So much for his cuddle time with Hermione._ Harry sighed in defeat. "Come in Rory."

"I just wanted to check on you…" Rory walked into the study. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" She finally noticed the two of them cuddled on the couch.

"It's all right Rory. We were just napping." Hermione smiled.

"Hello big brother, welcome home." Harry greeted Wills.

"It's good to be home." Wills arched a brow at him. "So are you going to wolf out on us on Wednesday or is everything good because of the cure?"

"No I'm not going to wolf out. I'm a little banged up, but other than that I'm fine." Harry rolled his eyes at him. "

"That's good because the four of us are going to stay in and watch DVD's tonight. I thought that since Rory is going monster hunting that she would enjoy watching a series based on similar situations." Wills walked over to the desk and picked up a journal. "So this is how you're writing the book on your sixth year?"

"It's a factual account through all of our eyes and it will no doubt blow Jo's version out of the water, in our world anyway." Harry nodded. "So let me see if I understand this…You wish to spend your first night in two weeks watching Buffy and Angel on the Telly?" He stared at him in disbelief.

"He compared me to her a while ago and now he has to show me what he was talking about…" Rory explained.

"Oh, I heard the two of you, the whole countryside heard the two of you, and he's right you do make Buffy look like a sissy." Harry smirked.

"I haven't watched an episode in years. Bree and Bastion are huge fans of both series. Mum and Daddy are watching the triplets for the weekend, so sure I'm game."

"Anyone want pizza!" Draco shouted from the foyer.

"We thought the soldier boys would love to have some real food for a change, so we loaded up on all the fast-food that we could carry!" Logan walked in after him.

"We told the girls to meet us back here." Fred and George walked into the study with Ron, Seamus, Mac, Cedric, and the pups.

"Well that settles it then we're having family night in the Common Room." Harry grinned at Wills and Rory.

--

Chapter 20

Remus Revenge

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	20. Remus Revenge

Harry Potter Life After Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 20

Remus Revenge

--

Call this my Halloween series of chapters enjoy

--

(Tuesday eve the night before the full moon)

"William you have to quit stalling and tell Grams no about dinner tomorrow night. I have somewhere that I have to be and you bloody well know it!" Rory glared at Wills.

"It's a royal summons to a state dinner with the PM and his wife. What was I supposed to say to her? No Grams we have to decline because you have to go werewolf hunting that evening, so please tell the PM and his wife that we'll have to reschedule!?" Wills stalked out of the bathroom. "Sorry to disappoint you Katherine Aurora, but I am not telling my Grams something that could very well cause her to have her first heart attack! We're going and that's the end of it!"

Rory stalked after him. "No!! You were supposed to say sorry Grams can we please reschedule for another date, because you had plans with me!!"

"Plans!? I don't call hunting the meanest deadliest man-eating werewolf on the planet and his just as nasty minion's plans! I call it insanity baiting the thing that has murdered and mutilated hundreds no thousands of innocents!!" Wills turned on his heel to glare murderously at her. "We are going to the dinner end of story!!"

"No it's not the end of it! It's my choice of career! Call it my four years of service defending my people!!" Rory shot that zinger at him.

"OH NO, KATHERINE AURORA LILY ELIZABETH!! THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THROW MY HAVING TO JOIN THE ARMED FORCES BACK IN MY FACE!! THIS IS NOT THE SAME THING AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!!"

"YOU'RE AN ASS WILLIAM!! A MALE CHAUVINIST ASS WHO THINKS FEMALES BELONG AT HOME, HIGH TEA, BRUNCHES, ON YOUR ARM FOR SOCIAL FUNCTIONS, RIBBON CUTTINGS, POLO MATCHES, OR SHOULD FOLLOW YOUR EVERY WHIM!!" Rory gave him donkey ears and a tail.

"I AM NOT GOING TO FIT INTO THE OFFICIAL ROYAL MOLD!! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! I HAPPEN TO BE DAMN GOOD AT WHAT I DO AND AM NOT GOING TO QUIT WHAT I LOVE JUST TO HUMOR YOU, SO GET USED TO IT!!" Rory vanished in a brilliant flash of magenta and gold light and thunder boomed outside the windows.

"I AM NOT AN ASS NOR AM I A CHAUVINIST!! I JUST WANT TO KEEP THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE, WHO MEANS MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE TOO ME SAFE! IS THAT SUCH A CRIME!!" Will focused his anger into righting himself again.

A wet furious Henry stalked into the room in his robe. "You're toasted about Rory's job I get it!!" He snarled at him. "She could feel the same way about your four year stint in the Armed Forces, but is she throwing a royal tantrum about it!? No!! Why you ask?! Because she knows that you have to do this!! Did it ever once occur in that thickheaded skull of yours that she's doing this because she wants this world to be a safe place for her future children, nieces, nephews, and cousins!! No because you're too bullheaded to think passed your need to protect her at all costs!! She is not Mum!! It is not the same situation and nothing is going to happen to her!!"

"What the hell is going on between you and my big sister?!" Harry appeared in the room also wet in his robe and furious.

"That is between Aurora and me!"

"I don't think so when it involves Hermione leaving to go see to Rory because she's beyond upset at you!!" Harry's eyes blazed with temper. "We sent the girls, the twins, and the cousins away to Avalon for their safety! Meaning that for the first time in many months I have Hermione all to myself!! That was until you had to go rounds with my sister again!!"

"I don't want her going hunting tomorrow night, so I had Grams arrange a State Dinner to make sure that she won't be able to join you and the others! She however wishes for me to change those dinner plans and it is not going to happen!"

"I'VE GOT NEWSFLASH FOR YOU WILLIAM, WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE WENT!" Harry roared at him.

"ROMI WENT TO HOGWARTS!? I'M GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU WILLS!!" Henry saw red.

"STAND IN LINE BOYS! I GET FIRST SHOT AT THE GIT THAT'S CAUSING MY BABY GIRL GRIEF!" James stalked into the room and grabbed Wills by his neck. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON THAT I SHOULDN'T BREAK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"I don't want to lose her like I lost my mother!! I have nightmares of her getting ripped apart by one of them!!" Wills stared into James eyes and blinked back hot angry tears. "I don't care how good she is!! Harry is just as good and he got hurt tangling with some of them before they were even full werewolves! I don't want to take the risk of what would happen if she got double teamed by two werewolves on the kill!!" Wills ignored the tears falling down his cheeks. "Call me selfish, but I would risk her being toasted at me for a few weeks over the other any day!!"

James let him go. "Junior is a hotshot, who tends to go pell-mell into situations, and that tends to get him hurt."

"Hey, I learned my lesson and it's hard to concentrate when your scar is giving you a migraine!"

James ignored him and focused on Wills. "Rory is the opposite. She goes into situations with a clear head, even when she's in a temper, and never takes unnecessary risks. Her quick thinking saved the lives of four critically injured wizards guarding Draco's manor that night and she took out three in the process."

"She's also the reason we have enough information to bury this thing six feet under, because she captured his right hand that night." Harry was very proud of his sis.

"William what on earth did you do to Rory!?" Di appeared in the room.

"Made a mess of things…" Wills sat down on the divan and buried his face in his hands.

"No you let your fear override your better judgment, but it's natural for you to want to be overprotective of her." Di sat down next to him. "She isn't going to let you lock her away in a tower and what happened to me isn't going to happen to her."

"I CAN'T LOSE HER MUM! IT TORE ME IN HALF SEEING HER BLIND AND THIS SITUATION SCARES THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Wills let his raw emotions out for all to see. "I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! IT WOULD DESTROY ME!!"

"Nothing is going to happen to her. And I will prove it to you." Harry decided to ease his fears by using the fire to show him that nothing was going to happen to Rory. "Show me the fate of Greyback and his followers."

The fire in the fireplace changed to the color of turquoise and gold and showed them a scene. Rory was with Kane and Lotus systematically taking out Greyback's followers as were other members of the family. Then it changed to Remus shooting Greyback in the heart with five silver tipped arrows, but no one was injured at least in what the fire was showing them.

"Show me more…what will happen if the two of them go to dinner instead." Harry growled.

The fire flared to a brilliant blue-green. The scene was not a pleasant one emergency buses were all around what looked to be a crash of some kind…Wills pride and joy Aston Martin was smashed into an SUV…very much like what would have happened to Hermione's parents. They were taking two bodies out of the crushed car…Henry was consoling Dromi in his arms.

"I think that we've seen enough." Harry ended the peak into the future with a motion of his hand and the fire went back to normal.

"That looked beyond bad…" Henry's voice cracked. "I say you go with door number one and the hell with your fears."

Wills face had gone pale. "I agree on that one…"

"He doesn't have a choice." James had felt him blood run cold when he had seen the vision in the fire.

"I was so not expecting to see that…" Harry shuddered.

"William I believe you have a call to make to your Grandmother." Di didn't comment on the vision it was against the rules.

"Yeah, I'll do that as soon as that vision stops flashing before my eyes." Wills was so shaky that he didn't think standing was possible right now.

The mobile rang.

"I'll get it." Henry went to answer the phone. "Hello… Oh, Hi Grams. Why am I answering instead of, William? He's nursing a migraine right now…Don't worry Rory is taking good care of him, so is there a message? The PM canceled dinner do to a situation that has come up. I'll tell them. No I'm sure that they'll find something to do…Oh, you did…I can assure you Grams that everyone here is beyond safe. I know having a family full of hunters does have its advantages…Bea calls Rory what…well… it is an accurate comparison…I'll tell him…love you too Grams…sleep well…night." He was grinning when he hung up.

"It sounds like Elizabeth is more in the loop than you thought." Di smirked.

"I'll say. She agrees with Bea's comparing Rory to a famous fictional vampire slayer. She wants you to know that dinner is canceled, that she keeps tabs on all of us reading The Quibbler, and is relieved knowing that all of us are safe since we are surrounded by baddie hunters. She sends all of us her love and wishes Wills to know that it's a good thing having such a strong willed princess for a wife and to not let his fear override his better judgment. She also wishes everyone good hunting tomorrow night." Henry waited for Wills reaction.

"I just don't get what's so great about overcoming werewolves, vampires, and creatures like that." Wills looked up at James and Harry.

"It's like a Muggle homicide detective when they close a case and get the criminal. It's the feeling that you helped rid the world of the bad guys." Harry tried to explain.

"Mind you what we do makes that looks like cakewalk, but it's the same feeling nonetheless." James added.

"Wills it's simple. Fighting the bad guys makes them feel good inside and proud that they did something that matters." Di explained.

"It's not like all vampires and werewolves are cold blooded killers and we try or try our best to provide them with the cure to their diseases." Max who had been standing in the shadows made his presence known.

"Uncle Max how long have you been here?" Henry frowned as did Wills.

"Long enough," Max was dressed in Auror battle armor. "Dad found me in the Dark forest and requested that I come and have a chat with you."

"Sorry Uncle Max, but we beat you to it. How's Rory doing?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"She's ready to take her fury out on Greyback or any of his followers. You royally screwed up William. She wants nothing to do with you period. She went as far as to compare you to your late Uncle and Grandfather and added that they taught you well." Max didn't sugar coat the situation for him.

"Man Wills, she wants to disown you for being an ass." Henry whistled low under his breath. "Granted that comparing you to Uncle and Grandfather is low, but she's right you have been acting like them."

"William you really do need to learn the art of compromise. I have to go now, but for goodness sake fix what you bungled up." Diana vanished.

"She's on watch with Lotus and Kane." Max told them. "She's like James and Harry and can focus her fury into her work. That makes her a lethal opponent for anyone or anything that challenges her or gets in her way."

"Anything else?" Wills sensed there was more.

"Look kid I'm just the messenger. You know that you screwed up. It appears that you're okay with this now, but she threw these at me to give back to you." He took her rings out of a pouch on his belt.

Wills got up and took the rings from him. "Her rings…" He closed them in his hand and forced himself not to overreact.

"She really is beyond furious with you…" Harry felt for Wills, but he also knew that he'd been asking for it. "Mione kicks my ass out of our room, but this is way beyond that."

"No that's not necessarily true son. She's no doubt had the urge to throw her rings at you, but can't because they won't come off. Rory doesn't have that problem and neither does your mother." James corrected him.

"This has happened to you?" Wills felt like there was a light at the end of this dreary dark tunnel.

"She's mad right now, but trust me kid she'll cool down enough in a day or so and want them back where they belong." Max tried to cheer him up.

"You need to give her time to cool down or you could be an idiot and push this and end up spending a week in St. Mungo's." James gave him his choices.

Di popped in again. "Oh and before I forget she still loves you. She just doesn't need or want you near her right now." That said she vanished.

"Very well she can have her space for now." Wills growled softly. "I need some air."

--

(Hogwarts Grounds)

Rory sat on the roof of Hagrid's and Olympe's cottage and stared off at the lake. "Lotus do yourself a favor, save yourself the headache, and don't marry Kane." She growled softly to her friend.

Lotus had patiently sat and listened to her vent her frustrations for over an hour. "Kane is my other half, as Wills is your own. Marrying your soul mate seals the bond between two souls forever."

"They are men Lotus. Alpha personalities who wish to rule the roost and to hell with what their better half wants. What they say goes and that's all that matters in their eyes." Rory seethed.

"Wills lost someone when he was a teenager to a tragic fate. Perhaps it's his fear of it happening again that's clouding his better judgment." Kane rejoined them.

"He's afraid that's going to happen to me?" Rory shot him a skeptic look.

"No not that specifically, but of you getting seriously injured or killed," Lotus leaned back in his arms.

"I'm not like Harry James. I'm meticulously careful in situations, because pain isn't something high on my list of pleasantries nor is bleeding." Rory sighed in frustration.

"Nor is it for Harry. His very appearance makes him an instant target for any of the Dark Lords former followers." Kane growled softly.

A dozen eerie howls pierced the crisp night air ending all conversation.

"They're getting restless." Rory looked down at the map in her lap she knew exactly where their prey was biding their time.

"The moon is nearly full the urge to hunt is roaring through their blood." Kane nodded.

"Yes, but where's Greyback?" Lotus frowned.

Rory had a bad feeling that something was wrong. "Show me Wills please."

The map complied. He was walking on the path towards the lake, but he wasn't alone there were four others nearby one of whom was Greyback.

"Oh goddess, what have I done!" Rory vanished praying that she was going to be in time.

--

(The Sanctuary grounds)

Harry had suited up just in case and was shadowing Wills as Prince. His scar was on fire, so he knew that trouble was a foot.

Wills sensed that he was being watched, but chalked it up to it being some harmless nocturnal animal and continued towards the lake.

"Would ya look at who we've got here? It's the future Kingie and he's alone." Greyback sneered as he stepped out of the shadows with Aniston and Gryiffin the two most loyal members of his pack.

"They killed some of our own. It's only fittin' that we pay 'em back in kind." Aniston was nearly drooling at the thought of having royalty for dinner.

"He'll make a tasty snack." Gryiffin snarled.

Wills found himself faced with the possibility that he was going to die. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan to being anyone's meal tonight." He brandished his wand ready to do battle with the three of them. "AK anyone? I hear it's all the rage in killing monsters like you."

Greyback threw back his head and roared with merciless laughter. "You expect me to quiver in fear in front of an untrained spoiled pup like you!? Beg for mercy like the weakling you are and I may just make your end a swift one!"

The three of them all had their own wands pointed at him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!!" A beam of neon green light hit Aniston square in the chest sending him flying lifeless onto his back. "Wills don't just stand there run!!" Harry shouted from the shadows.

"POTTER!" Greyback who roared in fury was much faster than Wills and swiped him across his back with his claws.

"NO!! WILLS!!" Rory shot an arrow into Greyback's knee. "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU MONSTER!!"

Gryiffin zeroed in on her. "Avada…"

"NO!!" Harry sprang in front of his sister and took the curse meant for her full in the chest, before tackling Gryiffin to the ground, and impaling him in the chest with his weapon. "That's my sister you bastard!!" He rolled off Gryiffin to focus on Greyback, but he was gone, so he stowed his weapon.

Rory raced over to where Wills lay face down on the ground. "WILLIAM!?" She tore open the back of his sweatshirt and forced herself to focus on treating his wounds and not on losing it. "Oh goddess you're bleeding!"

Harry was more focused on what was happening physically to Wills, his eyes were glowing and his breathing was getting labored. "Rory give me the vaccine!"

"He's bleeding Harry that can wait!" Rory snarled not looking up from her task of stemming the blood seeping out of the wounds on his back.

"No it can't wait! Greyback clawed him and the moon might as well be full!" Harry dug the vaccine out of the Healer's bag.

"Harry your eyes…" Rory looked up at him and gasped. "They are glowing green."

Harry gave him the shot. "Easy big brother let the cure work its magic." He had a firm hold on his shoulders so he remained firmly pinned to the ground. "Mine is a side effect to my temper, his not so much, and so the reason for the vaccine."

"Was he?" Rory bit down on her lip in fright.

"Wolfing-out as he likes to say. I don't know, but I wasn't about to find out either. Greyback is the most powerful of his kind. There was no telling how fast a swipe from him can turn someone this close to a full moon." Harry dug some hot pink potion out of the bag and poured some into Wills mouth. "Be a good boy and swallow. It's for the pain. How bad is it Rory?"

"I've got the bleeding stopped, put antibiotic serum over them, and am sealing off the wounds now." The claw marks across his back sealed into angry three inch high welts. "How's he doing?" She placed cool salve on the welts and he flinched.

"Gritting his teeth in pain, but so far nothing else," Harry looked up at her. "Why? What do you need me to do?"

"I need for him to sit up so I can bandage his back properly." Rory blinked back tears, but continued to focus on the task.

Wills glared at Harry. "Sorry love, but I'm pinned at the moment."

"Sorry about that, but you were about to wolf-out on us." Harry let him sit up.

Wills, because his whole body ached, gingerly sat up. "What's the damage?" He winced in pain as Rory laid cool bandages across his back and then began wrapping his torso with another layer of bandages. "Rory speak to me what's the damage?"

Rory stared at the stark white bandages marred with a streak or two of blood from her hands and burst into tears.

"Greyback got you good in the back, but Rory patched you back up again. You're sitting up and moving, so that's a sign that he didn't do any major damage. Now let's get you two back to the main house." Harry packed up her Healer's bag, stowed it away, grabbed each of them by the arm, and ported them back to the Common Room.

--

"What the hell happened?!" James took in their appearances and went to help his son, who looked beyond pissed off.

"Greyback!? Here?!" Max sprang to his feet.

"Was here, but he ran off with his tail between his legs. Rory got him in the knee after he took a swipe at Wills back. I believe Aniston and Gryiffin are lying lifeless by the Old Oak Tree." Harry picked up Wills, as if he were as light as a feather, and set him on the couch on his stomach. "Rory treated his injuries and we gave him the vaccine before he could wolf-out on us."

Rory was curled up in her father's arms bawling her eyes out on his shoulder.

"What about you? Did you get hit?" Max growled.

"I'm fine. It's Rory and Wills that need tending." Harry wasn't feeling any of the aftereffects of getting hit by AK at least not yet anyways.

"He took an AK in the chest that was meant for me…" She sobbed.

"Okay Junior. Let's see your chest and no arguments." James ordered.

Harry changed into his nightly dress of sweat pants minus the usual t-shirt and glared at his father. "See like I said I'm fine."

Henry broke into a string of swearwords as he walked in from the kitchen and took in the condition of Wills, Rory, and the enormous angry black and blue bruise blossoming across Harry's already bruised chest. "What the hell happened now?!"

"My stupidity happened…" Wills muttered into a pillow.

"Was he attacked by a werewolf?!" Henry forced himself to remain calm.

"Three actually, but I took down two and Rory wounded their leader," Harry glared at Max when he tried to get a closer look at his chest. "What is your problem I said I was fine!"

"You've probably cracked some ribs again, so no you are not fine. Now sit down before the adrenaline wears off and you fall down!" Max snarled at him.

"Harry!!" Hermione appeared with Lily and Dromi.

"James what happened?" Lily knelt next to Rory.

"Sit down and no arguments!" Hermione pointed to an ottoman.

"I was stupid. I went for a walk to clear my head and got triple teamed by Greyback and two of his minions." Wills grumbled.

"Harry took an AK in the chest meant for Rory, who gave Greyback a permanent limp." Henry finished the story all the while comforting Dromi in his arms.

"_Accio _Healer's bag." Hermione called her healing tools to her and now had the means to treat Harry.

"Oh no, please not again." Harry grimaced when she took out the bottle of Skele-fuse.

She poured a dose of it into an empty flask and handed it to him. "Down the hatch."

"They could just be bruised…" He gasped in pain when she touched his chest with her fingers.

"We'll see, but if not it's down the hatch." Hermione placed her palms on his chest and focused on his injured ribs. The Skele-fuse had more than worked its magic fortifying and strengthening his bones so they were only severely bruised. "You're right Wolfe; your ribs are just bruised." She took the flask back and capped it.

"I wasn't gonna let Rory be struck by AK, so I dove in front of her took the hit myself, tackled Gryiffin, and sent him to his maker." Harry winced as she gently rubbed healing salve across the welt and bruise on his chest.

"Wills got hurt…" Rory was still in shock.

"Yes honey, but you patched him up and he's going to be fine." Lily gave her a calming potion to drink.

"My fault that he got hurt…" She sniffled.

Wills forced himself to sit up, because her crying was tearing him in half inside. "Stop it Katherine Aurora. It was my fault for not thinking about the current dangers while walking at night. I knew that I was being watched, but ignored my instinct to go back to the main house. My mistake not yours end of discussion."

"Because of our row you could have been…" Rory couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Hurt as he is now, but killed not even close. I was tailing him as Prince." Harry corrected her. "No one is ever dying again on my watch ever again."

--

A few hours later Wills was tucked in bed with Rory cuddle up beside him.

"I hate it when we row." She lay on her side and looked into his endless blue eyes.

"You and I are stuck with each other forever, but there are rough patches in any relationship." He linked fingers with hers. "You my love are missing something on your finger." He brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed her ring finger.

"My rings…I was so furious with you that I threw them at Uncle Max…" She whimpered.

"You mean these." As if by magic Wills produced the rings in his palm. "They belong on this finger, because you are mine. I am never going to try to bully you ever again." He slipped the rings back on her finger and kissed it.

"You were just afraid and fear clouds ones better judgment." Rory was relieved to have her rings back on her finger where they belonged. "Tonight I had a taste of that fear." She shivered.

"I'm fine thanks to your healing touch, quick thinking, and expert aim." Wills pulled her close for a kiss. "How did you know that I was in danger? You were beyond pissed at me and blocking me out."

"I just knew, so I used the map to check on you, saw the situation, and reacted by leaving watch to save you." Rory didn't want to think about anymore.

"I'm fine now, so feel free to go back to work with my blessing." Wills was smiling now.

"But you need me to tend to you right now." Rory frowned.

"Rory, I'm on the mend now and you have a mission to see through to its conclusion." Wills kissed on the forehead.

"What about dinner with Grams and the PM?" Rory was confused.

"Canceled by the PM. He has to deal with official Government business that and they are both well apprised of your current choice of career." Wills tucked her head under his chin.

"They are?" Rory was finding it unnerving to think of the Queen or the PM reading up on what her activities were. "But how could they possibly…"

"She reads The Quibbler and they are both in the loop on the goings on in the Wizarding World. She's proud of you too." Wills frowned when she pulled out of his arms. "It's true. Give her a ring if you don't believe me."

"No I believe you, but it's like you don't want me to take care of you."

"Rory you told me…no screamed at me that your being an Auror meant something to you. Has that changed in the last few hours?"

"No it does mean a lot to me and I am proud of what I do, but…"

"But nothing," Wills cut her off. "I'm not going anywhere, you have a job to do that will ensure our future twins safety, and countless generations to come by ridding this world of Greyback and his followers. I didn't get why this meant so much to you before, but I do now and I support you on this one hundred percent." Wills stared into her emotionally distraught violet eyes.

"What good is protecting the future of our twins if I nearly caused their father to be mortally wounded?" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I went off to think about how much of an ass I've been. You didn't do anything, but call me on it, so enough with the blaming yourself." He kisses away her tears.

"What if I freeze up because of what happened…all I can think of is Greyback slicing your back open and then…" She choked back a sob. "You're blood on my hands…"

"I'm fine because of your quick thinking and healing skills worked their magic and patched me up. We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm checking on the tweebs and you're going to slay some werewolves." Wills found himself hugged by Rory and was pleased as well as shocked when he didn't feel any pain from her touching his back.

"I'm sorry…I forgot…Did I hurt you?" Rory pulled out of his arms.

"No tigress, I didn't feel the slightest twinge, so what do you say we seal the deal properly." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her.

"Um...are you sure…" She found herself kissed again.

"Oh yeah, positive."

That was the end of the discussion for the night.

--

(Hogwarts the next evening the Gryffindor Table)

"He's so dreamy." Ami sighed as she gazed at Kane with Lotus chatting with Seamus and Remus at the head table.

"I know. Your sis is soooo lucky." Moria sighed.

"He's such a dream hunk." Bree absently stirred her dinner around her plate with her fork.

"He can guard the castle forever if he wants." Binks was also entranced by him.

"I don't think he's all that great." Alan grumbled.

"So what if he's Master Chen's grandson and a ninja." Bastion snarled.

"Yeah, big…he's a what?!" Sean choked on a piece of roll that he was trying to swallow.

Kane stealthfully appeared beside the boys and gave Sean a whack on the back that dislodged the roll and he was able to breathe again. "I'm a mystical shadow warrior or ninja as the Muggles like to say, but I've retired from that line of work to become an Auror/hit wizard."

"How did you?" The boys gawked at him.

"You were…" Alan was speechless.

"Way over…" Sean croaked.

"There and then…" Bastion frowned.

"It's a centuries old secret passed on from generation to generation, but one that can be taught if one is worthy to learn."

He now had the boy's complete attention which was exactly what he wanted.

"I only take the most disciplined of students, in mind as well as in their actions. Something that I hear you three are sorely lacking in." Kane frowned at the boys. "Still, you four would make excellent students." He smiled at the girls who all sighed dreamily and stared adoringly up at him.

"We can work on that." Bastion wanted to take lessons from him.

"We've learned our lesson." Alan and Sean nodded.

"Because you are little Doll's friends I will think about it. You will nonetheless have to prove to me that you've changed your ways. No more losing house points or detention. Then we shall see this summer if you are worthy or not." Kane left them to ponder those words.

"Well now mates, now that's a challenge worth its weight in gallons." Bastion grinned.

"I'll say. He'd be a wicked cool teacher." Sean agreed.

"Then we're agreed the three of us are going to be perfect students until school is out even if it means being bored out of our minds." Alan grinned.

The three boys shook on it.

"Now this is going to be interesting to watch not to mention fun." Bree grinned.

"You three couldn't be perfect students if you wanted to. It's a known fact that you love trouble too much." Binks arched a brow at them and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know girls miracles do happen on occasion." Ami smirked.

"They'll think that their under the _Imperious Curse_ or something." Moria giggled.

"Hey! We are not that bad!" Bastion and Sean growled.

"Oh yes, you are and you love every minute of it!" Bree rolled her eyes at them.

"She's right and you know it." Ami thoughtfully munched on a tart.

"You three do know that he meant earning back the one hundred and fifty house points don't you." Binky chose a tart from the platter in front of her.

"Yeah well, we can do it." Alan growled.

"Well then let the games begin." Binks winked at him.

"That's a brilliant idea Binky us girls versus you boys to see who can earn more house points by the end of next term. Ami is a smashing Keeper and Binks is an excellent Seeker and fourth year Shelly Anders is a great Chaser." Bree got up from the table.

"Girls are you finished eating? We've got a short practice today." Dennis called over at them.

"Be right there Dennis." Moria called back.

"Later boys," The four of them headed off for practice, only to squeal in delight when Draco, Harry, and Wills picked them up one by one for a hug and then they were off again.

--

"You girls have fun." Wills zeroed in on the boys. "They look miserable."

"Oh they are." Draco grinned. "They lost one hundred and fifty points off their house, got two months detention, and are grounded to the dorms."

"And no Quidditch," Harry added. "Not that Dennis and Euan mind having five pretty girls who can play an excellent game of Quidditch on their team."

Kane and Lotus walked over to them.

"You don't look like you tangled with Greyback." She arched a brow at Wills.

"My Rory patched me up good as new."

"So I see…" Kane noticed that Rory was missing and frowned. "Where is Rory?"

"I'm right here I was just chatting with the girls." Rory walked over and Wills pulled her into his arms. "We should keep watch around the pitch. Greyback could be a might bit cranky about getting shot in the knee with my arrow."

"Haden, Faron, Logan, Mac, and Talon are keeping a close eye on the kids, but it never hurts to be too prepared." Lotus was in the mood to end this tonight.

"I'll keep an eye on the boys." Wills set his chin on top of Rory's head.

"We'll keep an eye on the boys." Hermione joined them.

"I gave them a challenge, so you shouldn't have any problems with those three or the girls for that matter anymore." Kane grinned.

"Oh really and how did you manage to achieve that miracle?" Hermione arched a brow at him.

"I told them that I would consider teaching them this summer if they got their acts together and that includes the girls." Kane was proud of his little coup d'état.

"That's bloody brilliant mate." Draco was impressed.

"Pure genius," Harry agreed.

"Thank you for giving them all a goal to shoot for." Hermione hugged him.

"They have unlimited potential it would be a crime to waste it." Kane hugged her back.

"We'll have a summer workshop of sorts." Draco loved the idea and added to it.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan that way we keep them on the right path." Harry found himself kissed by Hermione.

"That was my original idea; now let's rid this plain of some evildoers, so Lotus and I can focus on us for a few weeks." Kane pulled Lotus into his arms and kissed her.

"That would be nice. I was enjoying our time away very much." She kissed him back.

Draco was surprised when Ginny walked over and cuddled against him. "I dropped you off at Ron and Luna's an hour ago…not that I mind having you here."

"Hey, now just because we can't go hunting doesn't mean we can't be here for moral support." Ron was behind them with Thea and Luna. "This place still is home away from home for all of us."

"And that is what it always will be." Albus smiled at them. "Welcome home. Feel free to enjoy the family wing while the others complete their task of protecting this world for generations to come."

"Uncle Albus I know the boys are under restriction, but is it possible to spring them for a few hours?" Hermione asked softly.

"It so happens that they have a homework assignment that you could help them on, so yes they may receive your help for a few hours." Albus smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Albus." Hermione hugged him.

"I believe seeing the tail tale marks of surviving a werewolf attack are just what the boys need to know the threat was very real and that is why their punishment was harsh." Albus knew very well the two of them were going to have words with the boys.

"That's the plan." Wills grinned.

--

Harry decided to stick by Remus instead of joining Draco and Logan. He just figured that Remus needed him more. "You don't have to do this you know." He knew exactly how his Uncle was feeling for Greyback was very much to Remus what Voldemort had been to him.

Remus loaded up his crossbow. "You of all people know better than that."

"Yeah, I do. But, I also know that this is gonna dredge up memories that you aren't prepared to face again."

"I have been reliving that night when I was a boy for weeks now, so no that reason won't be a problem for me." Remus wanted a conclusion to this chapter in his life and that was his arrows piercing Greyback's heart.

"I'm just repeating the same conversation that you had with me the eve before I faced my destiny or was it nemesis." Harry stared up at the cloudy sky.

"I realize that and my answer is the same as what you said to me. I can't hide from something that I was destined to do. There is too much at stake and it will end tonight."

"The castle is on lockdown, so now it's a waiting game." James walked over with Sirius.

"This weather must be pissing him off. No moon…no transformation." Sirius leaned against the scared trunk of an old oak tree.

"Trust me Uncle Sirius, the clouds will eventually clear and reveal the moon. I feel as if it's third year all over again." Harry recognized their hiding spot. "This is where Mione and I hid from Uncle Remus…" His fingers traced the scared trunk of the old tree and found the spot where Beaky had scared the tree with his hooves.

"Oh yes, who can forget when the clouds parted like the red sea triggering Moony's transformation." Sirius smirked.

"I have very little memory of that now let's focus on the task at hand." Remus wasn't up for a trip down memory lane.

"Easy there Moony no one meant any harm by it." James placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I very nearly did something horrific to our kids that night, so it's not something that I wish to reminisce about!" Remus remembered in detail about that night and it made him even more determined to make Greyback pay.

"So what exactly is the bait that you're using to lure them in?" Harry changed the subject. He felt like jinxing himself for bringing up that event in their life again.

"It seems as though they've been trying to prey on unicorns, so with the help of the centaurs we have asked the unicorns to help us by grazing in three clearings in the forest. No harm will come to any of them because Uncle Albus and Merlin have erected a protective barrier around them." Remus was grateful for the change of subject.

"We're using Unicorn blood that was confiscated from some shady Dark magic users during a sting operation last week. It's been trailed along various paths in the forest to entice them into exploring those three clearings thereby entering our trap." Max joined them not happy that Harry was not where he was supposed to be. "What part of Draco and Logan did you not understand?"

"I'm sorry but I remembered that Dad not you is my boss, so any part of that other conversation completely slipped my mind." Harry loaded up his crossbow.

"You gave Moony your version of a heart-to-heart now go rejoin your post with your brother and cousin." James sided with Max.

Harry narrowed his eyes, now glowing an eerie shade of emerald green, at the two of them. "Yes sir," He snarled. :It's not like I haven't earned my right to be here or that this is a bunch on tripe, but I'll go join Draco and Logan as ordered! I guess taking down, Bellatrix, Malfoy, and then Voldemort with my bare hands and no help, didn't mean diddlyshit! I should have stayed home with my girls and Hermione and let you handle it and next time I will!: Harry snarled privately at his father.

:Logan is your partner and now so is Draco. Nothing has changed and no one is demoting you so cool it!: James snarled back. "Good hunting son. Try not to get hurt again; it's becoming a habit with you as of late."

Harry flashed him the universal greeting and vanished.

"Did you want him to be in a temper or are you just in a mood?!" Remus narrowed his eyes that were also glowing with leashed fury at James and Max.

"Can't have him thinking he's above everyone now can I."

"I think it was a smart move to give everyone a shot of vaccine, so we have that situation covered in case anyone gets hurt." Sirius eyed Remus warily, glowing eyes was stage one to a transformation.

"Relax Padfoot. It's an aftereffect and nothing more that's triggered by temper more so during a full moon." Remus sensed that Greyback was getting closer. "Game faces on boys he's on the prowl and he's brought company."

James looked down at the map. "Oh fucking hell the git we captured lied to us." The map was teeming with dots all of which were identified as werewolves.

"Looks like Rory, Mac, Logan, and Lotus are the first to get some action." Sirius looked down at the map.

"That git was only aware of what he was told." Remus was ready for his revenge on Greyback to play out.

"No matter we've got it covered." Max loaded his own weapon and the four of them waited for their prey to appear.

--

Rory, Lotus, Kane, and Mac were stealthfully taking out the weremen hunting the unicorns or trying to in the clearing.

"That's two dozen so far." Rory removed the arrow from a nearly fully transformed wereman then used AK to make sure it was dead.

"These are the weaker of the pack." Kane did the same with his own quarry.

"They're out in force tonight." Lotus eyed the map in her hands. "He was going to try to take the castle."

"Greyback is insane so anything is possible." Rory reloaded her weapon.

"The real party by the looks of it is in the main clearing and where Harry's at." Mac growled.

"He will be focused on three targets Draco, Harry, and Remus." Kane climbed the tree and sat waiting for his next prey.

"Son of Bitch!" Mac swore. "That's a kid! No those are kids!"

"These are all teenagers if that." Lotus was not pleased.

"Then we will stun them all and then give them the vaccine." Rory took out her wand.

"No need for wands when I have this." Kane took out two copper colored metal spheres from a pouch on his belt and tossed them into the clearing at the feet of the wereboys.

"Let's just hope that they're just as curious as I was." Mac watched as the wereboys bent to touch the ball and in seconds all of them were instantly made unconscious.

Rory checked the map before racing out into the clearing so she could treat the boys. "It's okay your nightmare is nearly over." She gave them all the vaccine and the boys were slowly returning to normal.

Tonks came running out of the shadows with Kingsley on her heels. "Damn it Rory what if there had been more!" She hissed.

"Our side is clear and they needed the vaccine as soon as possible." Rory hissed back.

"We don't know that for certain there could have been more." Kings paced in front of her.

"The map doesn't lie. Now stop growling at me and help me get them out of the clearing." Rory recognized some of the faces as boys that had been missing for months in both the muggle and Wizarding Worlds.

--

She was correct the fight was now going on full force at Harry, Logan, and Draco's clearing.

"How dare they patronize me like that?" He took out his tenth wereman; the moon had yet to make its appearance. "I stopped being a rookie at oh I don't know twelve!"

"You've scared the shit out of them twice in less than a week, so just grit your teeth and humor them." Logan was taking down his own share of wereman.

"He's right you know." Draco aimed and shot at his own quarry. "Mum said that he's been having nightmares about it."

"That's news to me." Harry was once again perched in his hiding spot in a tree.

"He doesn't wish for you to constantly have to pay for vanquishing the Dark Lord all the time. It kills him whenever you get hurt because of it." Draco reloaded his weapon.

"They all hate it." Logan nodded.

"I don't like it either, but then I'm used to it now." Harry muttered under his breath and then swore in fluent Parseltounge when their next quarry entered the clearing.

"Uh, guys are you seeing what's I'm seeing?" Draco hissed as six more entered the clearing two of whom barely resembled Crabbe and Goyle.

"They were reported as missing, but I assumed that they went into hiding with the other Dark wielders." Logan swore when six more former Slytherin's entered the clearing.

"New game plan boys we stun them." Harry jumped down from his perch. "Then we'll give them the cure and deal with them from there."

"What did he hope to gain by targeting my former housemates? I don't give a rat's ass about any of them, but this fate isn't something that I would wish on my worst enemy." Draco had mixed feelings about this.

"Stay here." Harry also had a stunning device and was about to use it.

"Not gonna happen we're a team." Logan growled.

"I know that, but I want you clear of this when it goes off." Harry waited until they were all in the clearing before throwing four of the copper spheres at their feet.

"Harry how's a blinding ball gonna help us any besides make them really cross?" Draco frowned.

"Wait for it…that's it get curious and trigger your surprise." Harry grinned when all four spheres went off rendering all twelve of them unconscious.

"I believe that answers your question mate." Logan didn't waste any time loading up a rifle with vaccine darts and shooting them at their sleeping quarry.

Draco did the same. "That's one-way of handling them." He shot Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry checked the map for anymore surprises, but their area was clear it was all now over in their father's corner. "Don't pout little brother I'll set you up with some gadgets of your own."

"It's not that big brother…" Draco was staring down at Crabbe and Goyle. "They didn't deserve this none of them did."

Merlin and Cam appeared in front of him. "No they didn't Grandson, but they wanted retribution and chose this path to do so."

"Others like the innocents saved by Katherine Aurora however did not." Cam was not pleased by what he had seen in the other clearing.

"We will take them all to the castle while the three of you complete your task." Merlin, Cam, and the Slytherin crew vanished.

"Let's go, there are three times the werewolves at the other clearing." Logan swore when he looked down at the map.

"Yeah, let's finish it." Draco and Harry snarled.

--

"The Quaffle is in our hands now." James swore when the moon finally emerged from the clouds and the weremen transformed into full-blown werewolves. "This might get dicey."

Sirius was ready for a fight. "For them maybe, but not for us," He went about taking down werewolves.

"Just like old times." Max focused on taking down any that were in his sights.

"Where are you Fenrir you evil bastard." Remus scanned the clearing for him all the while defeating werewolves.

James was being circled by three of them, managing to take out two before the third swiped him good in the left arm. "Oh, now that's gonna cost you big!" He pivoted on his heel and got it in the heart with the spike weapon that Harry had created for just this task.

"Dad!!" Harry fired a barrage of AK's at six more that were about to pounce on both him and Sirius. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing." James continued to fight.

"Nothing my ass that bastard took a chunk out of your arm!" Harry raced over to his father and gave him a shot of the vaccine.

"It will wait till this is over. Thanks for the other though I was too busy setting this all up and skipped my shot." James and Harry were now fighting back to back.

"You okay there Prongs?" Sirius saw that he was wounded.

"Yeah, dad it looks bad." Draco frowned.

They had all started using AK now instead of arrows, because there were just too many of them.

"Nah, it's just a scratch." James wasn't pleased when his daughter raced over and pulled him out of harms way, so she could treat his arm. "Rory it will wait."

"All of you focus on ending this while I treat Daddy's arm." Rory growled at the others.

"We've got this covered. You go back up Remus." Max ordered Harry.

"I'm on it." Harry nodded.

"I've got your back." Kane wasn't letting him go alone.

"We're merely going to be his back up. He needs to finish this himself." Harry and Kane sprinted off after Remus who was hunting Greyback and not the other way around.

--

Greyback was no fool. He knew when to cut his losses and left his followers to their fate. His injured limb made it difficult for him to run, but he wasn't about to end his rein or his fun. He had tried to apparate, but then that was useless when transformed, so he made his escape on all four paws. _That fool has no chance in hell of catching me._ He snarled to himself, but he was very wrong.

Remus or shall we say Moony since he was in his Animagus wolf form easily kept pace with him. _That's it you bastard run. It only makes the hunt more of a challenge._

Greyback had miscalculated his means of escape and raced into the heart of the dragon colony. It didn't matter the creatures were asleep so he could easily slip by them.

_Gotcha you murdering bastard!_ Moony howled in victory as did Prince who padded up beside him and awoke several of the dragons.

Greyback went to turn tail and run, but his only exit was blocked by two wolves and a dragon. The three in question reverted to their true wizarding forms that being Remus, Kane, and Harry.

_No!! It isn't possible!!_ He howled in outrage.

"Checkmate you murdering scum. I win." Remus shot five arrows at him all of which hit their mark. Fenrir Greyback was finally no more. "It's finished." He walked over to the lifeless form of him nemesis and used a spell to delete him out of existence.

--

"We have awakened the dragons." Kane watched as Pendragon bounded out of one of the caves as did his mother and father to greet Harry.

"They're just happy to see Harry." Remus put away his wand and weapons.

:Hi there boy: Harry laughed when Pen puffed hot air in his face.

_:You're back! Where have you been?!:_ Pen was happy to see him. _:Who's this? Where's the princess?:_

:I promise to visit more when the girls are older. Hermione is at the castle, but she'll visit you in the morning.: Harry playfully patted his snout.

_:Hello young prince. I trust that everything is as it should be in our forest.: _Brim greeted him.

:Yes Brim your home is yours again.: Harry nodded.

_:That is good and it is good to see you again.:_ Priss brought her head down close to his own.

:It's good to see you as well. I haven't abandoned you, but I have my girls to look after, but when they're old enough I will gladly show them off.: Harry smiled at her.

_:Aye your little ones. Charlie keeps us informed and we would like to see them when the time is right. I have another young one to look forward to and my son is like his father.:_ Priss was proud of her clan.

:Congratulations on that. Pen is doing well and growing like a weed.: Harry patted her enormous snout and received a playful puff of hot air in his face.

_:The evil ones poisoned where we graze and our son was ill, but all is well Charlie and Albus made certain of that.:_ Brim growled.

_:No one will chase us away from what is now our home.:_ Priss had Pen protectively under her wing.

:I understand your feelings and I assure you that your clan is safe.: Harry hadn't been aware that they had been poisoned and had the sudden urge to string up some Slytherin by their toes.

_:It is late we shall see you in the morning and look forward to seeing the princess as well.:_ The Dragons went back to their lair. _:Thank you for keeping our home safe for us.:_

:The honor is all ours I assure you.: Harry went back over to Remus and Kane. "Let's go back and see if Dad is still snarling at Rory."

"Why? Did he get hurt?" Remus wasn't pleased.

"Yeah, but Rory was patching him up when we left." Harry took out the map and was pleased that all that was left was clean up and that another team had been sent in to do that. "I don't know about you but relaxing in the family wing sounds good right now." He put the map away.

"Yes let's go home." Remus was tired and wanted to hold his family in his arms.

--

Chapter 21

Facing the past

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	21. Facing the Past

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 21

Facing the Past

--

Draco finds out the answer to a question and the fates of the Slytherin are decided.

--

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

"I thought that they were all in hiding." Hermione frowned down at the face of Millicent Bulstrode. "Why would any of them resort to choosing a fate like this?"

"Revenge comes to mind or them wanting to best Harry or Draco." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Pansy Parkinson.

"Anyone who craves the ways of dark magic would see this as a step up. Not that Crabbe or Goyle would know any better…" Luna sighed. "But this is drastic even for those of Slytherin."

"Harry is going to want to test them, so these twelve could find themselves in Azkaban." Wills had taken down the names of the muggle boys that were recuperating in the other ward. "There are six families, five of them who are muggle, that are going to be happy to have their sons back."

"Donavan Clearwater is Penelope's little brother and has been missing or thought dead since he disappeared just days after end of term last year." Hermione walked into the frontward and looked down at another boy asleep in a bed. "Her family kept it hush, hush, but she told me about him during a visit to St. Mungo's when Harry was still fighting off the aftereffects of the final battle.

"He went missing after his second year at Hogwarts. I remember Dad talking about it with Mum." Ginny nodded. "They suspected foul play and blamed it on Voldemort's followers."

"Uncle Albus is personally telling his parents. Charlie went to tell Penelope and Percy…" Hermione heard others entering the Hospital wing.

"Rory it's only a flesh wound!" Mac's growl echoed into the ward.

"I don't care Mac! Now sit down so I can take a look at it!" Rory snarled back. "Aunt Gene, would you please double check Daddy's arm while I fix Mac's leg."

"I knew it! Someone got hurt…" Lily rushed passed the girls. "James!" She clutched her hand to her chest in fright.

"Now Lil's it looks worse than it is." James hated being fussed over as much as his son did. "Rory worked her magic on it so all will be fine."

"Well done Rory. This is top-notch healing." Gene praised her as she rebandaged James arm.

"Thanks Aunt Gene." Rory basked in her Aunt's praises. "We only had two minor injuries Mac's leg, and Daddy his arm."

"Thank Mab." Lily was relieved to hear that.

"Harry's okay?" Hermione blinked back tears of relief.

"Yes, baby sister, he's fine as are Draco and the others." Rory smiled at her.

"This campaign was a smashing success." James was beyond satisfied with their nights work.

"How are the boys that we saved?" Rory looked up at her mother.

"In perfect health and after they have their memories altered will be able to live normal healthy lives. The vaccine counters all side effects on muggles, so they won't even have any aftereffects from their ordeals." Lily smiled at her daughter.

"That's true, but it does occasionally have some aftereffects on various wizarding metabolisms." Gene added.

"True, but none of them are bad." Wills walked into the ward.

"Max was saying something about saving innocents?" James arched a brow at his daughter.

"Six." Rory nodded, "Five muggle boys and one from our world."

"We only have one missing young lad and it's been over a year since anyone has seen him. Are you saying that he's been a werewolf all of this time?" James frowned.

"It's Wereboy dad. He's barely thirteen and yes Donavan Clearwater is sleeping in a bed in the other ward." Hermione nodded.

"Well then thank the powers that be for small miracles." James got up to go check on all of them.

"There's more Daddy, but these twelve are far from innocents." Luna stood nearby with Ginny.

"Oh and why do you say that?" James walked passed them and into the ward.

"Where are they?!" Harry stalked into the Hospital Wing.

Everyone stared at him in surprise, it seemed that for a night that had gone off like clockwork he wasn't smiling like James, no instead he was downright livid.

"Son is there a problem?" James arched a brow at him.

"Problem?! Oh, there won't be a problem after I deal with twelve former Slytherin my way!" Harry snarled. "No one tries to poison my dragons and gets away with it!!"

"Lower your tone!" Poppy hissed at him. "This is the Hospital Wing!"

"They don't belong here and should be taken to St. Mungo's and kept under guard!" Harry conjured a dagger and used it to slice into two of his fingers. "And this will prove it to all of you!!"

James looked into the ward. "The one with your mark on her cheek is familiar, but the others not so much. Although, some of them do look like younger versions of my former classmates…"

"Those twelve are the spawn of the Deatheaters and as black as they come!" Harry stalked into the second ward.

"Well, in that case go ahead and test them. Whoever is left gets to spend their remaining days at Azkaban that's after we make them talk of course." James wasn't about to stand in his way.

"I want to watch." Draco growled softly. "If they poisoned Pen then I want to watch them suffer for it."

Ginny walked over to put her arms around him.

"It's almost a given that at least ten of them are more than capable of such a crime. Now as for Crabbe and Goyle, I would think that they were merely following the orders of their master or mistress, since Millicent and Pansy are here as well." Hermione walked over behind Harry and put her arms around him.

"Hey, now what's all the…" Ron came to see why they hadn't returned to the family wing and stopped in midsentence when he saw who was also with them in the ward. "Were all of them?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

"Harry is about to test them." Luna was not in a happy mood. "They think this lot poisoned the dragons."

"Then make them suffer!" Ron snarled.

"Oh, I second the motion. Either you do it or I will personally take great pleasure in breaking them in half!" Charlie had just walked in with Tonks. "Dory scratched her arm. She says that it's nothing, but I want it looked at. Percy and the others are on their way."

Harry went about going from bed to bed. He cast _Silencio_ so they couldn't scream, bound them to the bed to prevent any chance of escape, and then ran his fingers down their arms. All of them were guilty. Only Crabbe and Goyle were reformable the marks on their arms were barely visible. Pansy, Marcus, Montague, and Millicent were beyond the second stage and were not even dust in minutes. The other six were stage two, which meant a one-way ticket to a cell in Azkaban. Their marks continued to burn just like Kahn's and Shin's had, so they weren't long for this world. "Draco it looks like Crabbe and Goyle aren't as dark as we thought." Harry looked over at him.

"We'll see what's what after they give them the _Veritaserum_, but a few months in Azkaban won't hurt them." Draco frowned at the two eighteen-year-olds cowering under the covers. "They blindly follow anyone who keeps them fed and protected."

"Just like their fathers, were always under Lucius's thumb." James rolled his eyes. "I guess some things never change."

"Those six lured the innocents to Greyback and young Donavan saw them. That's the reason he got turned. They treated the five muggle boys like house elves and made Donavan their pet." Harry didn't need _Veritaserum _to find out what they'd done. He used_ Legilimens _to get the answers that he wanted to know.

"Don't walk through their minds. You don't know where they've been." Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Harry focused on Crabbe and Goyle. "These two tagged along like lambs to the slaughter and that's how they ended up getting changed. They were also amusing to have around, so Greyback allowed them to live. Neither of them has taken a life and they sought out the monthly potion to keep from wolfing out and hurting innocents. It looks like these two have some intelligence after all." Harry left that ward to go check on Donavan. "Poor kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Greyback was in a fury over the loss of Voldemort and wanted payback. Donavan was following something that he had seen near his house and it got him in hot oil."

"I've adjusted his memory so he won't remember any of it." Albus walked into the ward with Max. "None of the six will."

"So how many of the twelve passed?" Max saw the blood streaming down Harry's arm from the cuts on his fingers.

"Uh, Mate? You might wanna heal your fingers now." Ron had also taken in just how deeply he had sliced his fingers.

"What?" Harry was focusing on Donavan and not on anyone else. "Oh yeah, that…I got sidetracked…" Harry concentrated on his hand and it instantly healed.

"Six are going to headquarters to be interrogated, four were too far gone, and two are just mindless morons." Draco bit out the answer to Max's question.

"You okay there son?" James placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm just great…" He snarled bitterly. "There's nothing like having your past come back and nearly bite you in the arse! No…I'm not going there…I'm not dealing with this again! Throw the lot of them into Azkaban for all I care! I just want to take a shower and turn in!" Draco pulled Ginny closer to him and vanished from the ward.

"It's Crabbe and Goyle." Harry growled softly. "Those two are the morons with the faint marks on their arms."

"That part of his life ended a year ago last July and he hasn't revisited that part of his life in his mind since then." Albus sighed.

"Like it or not they were once his best mates." Ron hugged Luna to him. "It must be rough seeing them again…knowing what became of them."

"Where's our Donavan!?" Agnes and Asher Clearwater had arrived.

"Agnes, Asher he is going to be fine." Albus led them to his bed. "He's sleeping."

"Mum is it true? Is Donnie alive?" Penelope had happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes, honey he's alive." Agnes hugged her daughter.

"Well done you two." Percy smiled at Harry and Rory.

"Rory rescued him." Harry yawned tiredly. "We got the honor of capturing Slytherin."

"Thank you so much for finding our son." Asher was beyond words.

"I was happy to do it." Rory didn't mind in the least when Agnes hugger her.

"We've adjusted his memory, so he will not have any memory of his year and so many month ordeal. It will be easier on him that way. My spell will make certain that we are the only ones who will know the truth." Albus was tired and relieved that things would go back to normal now that the danger had passed.

"Oh, thank you Albus." Agnes burst into tears. "My baby…"

"Will he be all right, Professor?" Penelope asked softly.

"It will take time for him to readjust, but yes he will be fine." Albus nodded.

"I will do all of you one better." Merlin appeared. "I will give him his year back and it will be as if this never happened."

"As always First-Grandpa has a brilliant solution to this situation." Harry smiled.

"No young one should have to endure that in his life." Merlin growled.

"It is often the young and the innocent who suffer in this world." Mab appeared next to him.

"Thank you…" Agnes was in tears again.

"Yes, thank you for doing this for our son." Asher was also crying happy tears.

"No thanks are needed. Family takes care of ones family." Merlin and Mab performed the spell.

"Now everyone will just think the lad is sick with the flu, only those in this room will be any the wiser." Mab smiled at the three of them.

--

(Harry and Hermione's Quarters in the Family Wing)

"I'm beat. I could sleep for days." Harry forgot how using his blood to test others drained him or that using AK drained him as well.

Hermione pushed him into the bathroom. "Shower first and then you can recharge."

"I miss our girls." Harry yawned as he went about taking his shower.

"Daisy is entranced by them and the girls adore her as well. She's been helping her parents look after them." Hermione got ready for bed.

"Daisy and Dani are kindred spirits." Harry smirked. "I can only imagine what mischief those two will get into when Dani is older."

"So would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked when he was finished with his shower and had focused on shaving.

Harry's eyes met her own in the mirror. "Talk about what? I thought we were discussing Daisy."

"Have you gotten to the point that you are just able to shut off your emotions, complete a mission as violent as this one, and then turn them back on as if nothing has happened?" Hermione crossed her arms and scowled at him.

Harry continued shaving, as if nothing they were discussing was important, and chose to ignore that remark.

"Answer the question; it isn't a difficult one to answer. Are you so desynthesised by everything that physically killing dozens of things, who were once mortal has no effect on you whatsoever?!" Hermione followed him into the bedroom.

"Ya know what Hermione! Yeah! I guess I am! They were evil, we dealt with them and that's the end of it!" Harry was not in the mood to analyze anything let alone his feelings. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

"You should at least feel something other than it's your duty or your job!" Hermione wasn't ending this until he got out some of his pent up feelings.

"Hate comes to mind! Satisfaction that justice was done and those four aren't even dust in the wind! I should have dealt with them all last December or at least got that poor kid out of the hellhole that he was in!" Harry, who had been fluffing his pillow, tore it in two sending feathers flying in all directions. "They tried to poison the Dragon colony in an attempt to make them clear out of the forest! Pendragon nearly died because of them! I should have hunted them down when they came up missing on the student roster at Durmstrang!" He tore another pillow apart.

"You're snarling over potion long ago spilled. You had your sights fixed on the larger prize not on a handful of missing Slytherin and that's as it should have been." Hermione used _Reparo_ on the pillows.

"I know that, but it still smarts." Harry grumbled.

"If it bothers you so much then just imagine what's going on in Draco's mind." Hermione crawled into bed.

"Guilt over Crabbe and Goyle… The others can all rot for all he cares." Harry got into bed and forced his mind to relax.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hermione cuddled up against him.

"Yeah, loads better; as usual you know exactly what I need." He closed his eyes and focused on sleep.

"That's right Wolfe and I always will." She also settled off to sleep.

--

Draco stood out on the terrace, glaring at the hunter's moon. "Why do I care what's to become of Crabbe and Goyle! That part of my life is over not to be even a distant memory!!"

"They were your friends for a very longtime, so of course you still have feelings towards them." Ginny walked out onto the terrace.

Draco conjured a heavy cape to put around her shoulders. "You'll catch a chill." He bundled her up.

"You could catch one as well standing out here brooding into the early morning hours. It's in the past there's nothing that you can do to change it." Ginny crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Look Ginevra seeing them again…well, I wasn't bloody ready for that! Those two imbeciles may be brainless half-whits, but they should have known better!! They are cowards who only act tough, so why in grandfathers name did they…" Draco snarled in frustration. "You know what! I don't care! They made their bed, so they can rot in hell in Azkaban for all I care!!" His frustrated snarl echoed for miles. "They betrayed me to their fathers sixth year, so they deserve to rot in a cell!!"

"Draco if that were true then their marks would have been vibrant. Pansy and Millicent or any other Slytherin could have sent the message." Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his t-shirt covered back. "Those two can't help being followers. It's all they know. No one has ever taught them differently."

"I'm happy now with my new life. Let someone else try to reform them." Draco clenched his hands into fists. "Why should it be eating me up inside like this…"

"You help others now, so it's impossible for you to push this aside. There has to be some hope for them…I mean they used what feeble intelligence that they had to seek out a Potions Master who could make the Wolfsbane potion every full moon." Ginny continued to hold him in a loving embrace.

Draco turned around to kiss her before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her back inside. "I'm going to tuck you and our precious cargo into bed then I'm gonna have a chat with Vincent and Gregory."

"Dragon it's nearly three in the morning." Ginny let him tuck her in.

"They'll be transferred to St. Mungo's first thing tomorrow, so I have to do this now." Draco changed into his normal Auror uniform.

"Oh, now that'll make them talk." Ginny wrinkled her nose at him.

"It makes a statement." Draco kissed her.

"Yeah, like mine is bigger than yours…" Ginny muttered as he was leaving.

"What was that Peaches?" Draco turned to narrow his eyes at her in challenge.

"Nothing Dragon just come back as soon as you can. We miss you." She pouted adding the trigger word that usually brought him to his knees and running to the loo.

"Nice try Red, but I took the potion this morning." Draco vanished from the room.

--

"Harry?" Hermione blinked sleepily at him. "Where are you off to at three in the morning?"

"I can't sleep." Harry lied it wasn't him that couldn't sleep it was Draco. "So I thought some fresh air was in order."

"Very well go check on Draco, but then come back to bed." She pinned him with a knowing look.

"What gave me away?" He grinned sheepishly.

"The Auror uniform at three in the morning…" Hermione yawned. "So where is he anyway?"

"About to chat with the prisoners in Hospital Wing, so I thought I'd back him up." Harry popped a Wakie-Wakie Nougat into his mouth and instantly became energized and awake. "Now this invention is brilliant. I feel like I've slept a full eight hours. Be back in a bit." He vanished.

--

Avery and Fin now fully recovered from their ordeal were standing watch in front of the Hospital Wing entrance.

"Sorry kid, but the answer is no." Fin frowned at Draco when he walked up to them.

"You look like hell." Avery growled. "So go back and snuggle with your wife."

"All I want to do is chat with two of them." Draco hadn't planned on there being any guards.

"Look kid we sympathize all right, but we can't let you pop in and physically chat with the lot for a few minutes and that's all there is to it. They'll get theirs after facing the Wizengamot Council. Now go back to bed." Fin pointed towards the corridor that lead back to the Grand Staircase.

"The six of them can rot in hell for all I care! I just wish to talk to Crabbe and Goyle!" Draco was beginning to lose his patience.

"Draco, it's all right. We knew that you'd be wantin payback for them betraying you during your sixth year, but we're under orders." Avery sighed in frustration.

"Move aside." Harry appeared beside Draco. "Or I will make you move."

"Now look you two we are under your father's orders now clear off." Fin raised his wand as did Avery.

Harry though of sleeping dust and it appeared in his fisted palm. "Nighty night gents," He brought his hand up to his face and blew the silvery dust into their faces.

The two guards were now unconscious.

"That ones new." Draco arched a brow at him as he opened the door.

"I bent the rules for you." Harry walked into the wing and blew the sleeping dust over at a snoozing Poppy. "So do you wish complete privacy or not?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Draco cast an _Imperturbable_ _Charm_ over the area just outside the first ward.

Harry walked into the first ward and blew sleeping dust over at Donnie's bed and his snoozing family. "All set here."

Draco continued into the second ward. Their father and Uncle Sirius were snoozing in two chairs in the center of the aisle.

Harry blew sleeping dust in their faces. "They know us all too well don't they." He continued into the third ward, but the muggle boys were already gone.

Crabbe and Goyle were snoozing there instead.

"Have your chat. I'll make sure no one interrupts." He went about blowing dust into six faces trying their best to ignore the pain caused by his mark.

--

Draco stepped into the third ward and stared over at a now awake Crabbe and Goyle cowering under their covers. "Enough of that you morons," He scowled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Crabbe reluctantly did as he was told. "That's what ya do now ain't it?"

"Yeah, uh, ain't it?" Goyle echoed.

"I hunt the darkest of Dark wizards not mindless drones who blindly follow anyone who offers to feed them." Draco narrowed his pewter gray eyes at them.

"We ain't stupid."

"We know what happens ta blood traitors in a school like Durmstrang." Goyle glared at him.

"We chose ta save our necks." Crabbe nodded.

"By blindly following Pansy and the rest of that lot into Fenrir's lair," Draco paced in front of the beds. "Oh yeah, you idiots, that's what I call saving your sorry necks!"

"We didn't know what Montague and Flint were up ta, just that they wanted us ta meet them about somethin." Goyle's face flushed a bright shade of red.

"No you wouldn't then would you. I mean that would mean that what little intelligence you had…No forget it! I'm here to get an answer to one question."

"Yeah and what's that?" Goyle scowled.

"Who sent word to the others on the eve of Voldemort's doom?!" Draco demanded bitterly. "Who sent them after my arse by letting them into the dungeons!?"

"It wasn't us!" They exclaimed in unison. "We never betrayed you not once!"

"Our Pops knocked us out that night and when we woke up you were gone." Goyle frowned.

"After it was over our Mum's dragged our families off ta Europe." Crabbe" nodded.

"You've taken care of us since we's was two." Goyle shot him a hurt look.

"We weren't allowed ta send letters or stuff, cuz you was dead ta all of us now." Crabbe finished.

"No just not a sheep anymore." Harry growled. "The only blood traitors or rubbish like that are Dark wizards and those who blindly follow them. That blood traitor nonsense the Deatheaters were spewing out is a bunch of tripe and got them all killed or in Azkaban. Is that where the two of you wish to end up as well?"

Crabbe and Goyle dared not utter a word and shook their heads no instead. All the rumors were true. Harry was now two years older and a force that no one wished to piss off.

"Draco is my brother now. It was his choice, no one adjusted his memory. He made the decision on his own." Harry wasn't in the mood to be tactful. "We were both tired of fighting."

"I've never felt more alive than in this past year and two and a half months. I'm free of all the tripe that my biological father tried to shove down my throat. I've a family that loves me, friends that give a damn about me, a wife who I love to distraction, and a son on the way. Yeah, I'd say I scored O's across-the-board by giving up the dark side and embracing the good side of magic." Draco flashed his newly earned Auror badge. "Oh and I love my career as an Auror."

"Congrats little brother," Harry clapped him on the back. "We'll go out and celebrate with the guys this weekend." He hugged him

"Yeah, I just got it this evening. I just forgot to pin it to my robes. I haven't even shown Gin yet." Draco hugged him back.

"You two really are on the up and up?" Goyle gapped openmouthed at them.

"It's okay ta be, uh, good?" Crabbe stared at them in disbelief.

"Yes boys, it's okay not to cause others bodily harm." James growled from behind them.

"Now if you can change your ways then maybe the Wizengamot Council might only give you a week or may be less in Azkaban." Sirius growled.

"Uh, yeah we can change..." Crabbe gulped.

"Would we be able ta see Draco again?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, I think we can arrange that." James nodded. "Now excuse us will you these two and us need to have a chat."

"Sure we're beat. It's nice ta have a warm bed again." Goyle yawned.

"Yeah and real food," Crabbe agreed.

"Rest well boys you get to stay for a while. Those six in there are going to face the Wizengamot Council, be interrogated, and then it's straight to Azkaban." Sirius grabbed Draco by the back of the neck.

"I'll see the two of you later." Draco nodded as best he could with Sirius having an iron grip on his neck.

"Yeah, we're doing a lecture on werewolves for Uncle Remus' classes, so later." Harry ignored his fathers iron grip on the back of his neck.

--

"Oh, now let's not get ahead of ourselves Junior now let's go." James led him out of the ward.

"Move your arse." Sirius wasn't happy either.

"I'm going." Draco winced.

"How is it possible? The dust should have made you sleep for hours." Harry found to his shock that they were all in the Pendragon Wing Common room and that his father and Uncle had ported them there.

"One has to inhale first and the two of us can hold our breath for an extremely long time." James growled darkly.

"Draco needed to chat with Crabbe and Goyle. No harm no foul. Neither of us roughed up the other six. I used sleep dust on the lot of you. It worked on everyone, but you and Uncle Sirius. We're adults now not kids and are beyond petty things like that." Harry stared into his father's furious hazel eyes.

"I've been driving Gin crazy pacing our room or the terrace. I needed some answers." Draco sighed in frustration.

"He chose now, because he assumed that all of them would be taken away first thing in the morning."

"We both knew that all of this would dredge up memories that weren't so nice and that's why we made the decision that we did." Sirius paced in front of them.

"You both didn't trust us?!" Harry narrowed his eyes at them. "That smarts big time knowing that both our father and our Uncle think so lowly of us."

"It's not that way at all. We think highly of you two, but we also have to consider the circumstances as well. The two of you were beyond upset a few hours ago." Sirius hated being the boss in situations like this.

"Yeah, you're right we were beyond upset and had damned good reason to be! That doesn't mean that it was gonna trigger anything in either of us!" Draco wasn't any happier than Harry was.

"Lower your tones you two. I am still your father, regardless whether I'm the boss, or you're out of the nest." James wasn't in the mood to be challenged by his sons.

"Fine father or is it sir?" Harry kept his tone low. "I'm going to bed, because you two are making this into some big attempt at insubordination or better yet us going to take out Slytherin in an act of revenge."

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO CHAT WITH GREGORY AND VINCENT TO SEE IF THEY WERE REFORMABLE OR NOT. I COULD CARELESS ABOUT THE OTHER SIX! I JUST NEEDED AN ANSWER TO WHOM BETRAYED ME THAT NIGHT! WHO LET THE DEATHEATERS INTO THE DUNGEON TO MURDER ME! NOW THAT I'VE GOT THAT ANSWER AND AM FINE WITH IT. CAN WE GO TO BED NOW OR ARE YOU GOING TO GROWL AT US SOME MORE?!" Draco lost his temper and roared that at them.

James and Sirius had never seen him lose his temper, so this was a first.

The glass rattled in its frames, a storm was forming outside, they could hear the howling of the wind, vases on the table shattered, and torches flared from dim to daytime bright.

"Nice going Dad. He hasn't lost his temper in over a year and that was before he was fully trained by Master Chen." Harry rolled his eyes in disgust at the two of them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DRAGON?!" Ginny made her way downstairs in a full-blown temper.

"You two are toast." Harry whistled low under his breath. "She's beyond pissed."

"Button it, Junior." James snarled.

"WELL?!" Ginny glared up at them her green eyes dark with temper.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!?" Hermione stalked downstairs.

"YES, JAMES WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Lily wasn't pleased either.

"SIRIUS THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD!?" Jenn was glaring daggers at him.

"The boys went to have a chat with two of our detainees in Hospital Wing." Sirius fought back the instinct to flee for his life and spoke up.

"The two of us know that already!" Hermione and Ginny snarled. "Now what is wrong with our guys?!"

"I'm getting to that." Sirius grumbled.

"The two of them Maraudered their way into the Wing, disobeyed orders, and then threw the rules out the window to achieve their goal!" James paced in front of them. "I'm the boss! No! We're the boss now and can't just let it slide! They disabled two of my men and everyone in the wing, minus Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, with sleep dust that had to be conjured by Harry when he thought of their needs. That's personal gain yet another rule out the frickin window!"

"Personal gain my arse! It was the gentlest way to give Draco the time that he needed to talk to Dumb and Dumber!" Harry was barely keeping his temper in check.

"I'm the one talking now, so button it!" James was on melt down as well. "Draco walked into the second ward where Sirius and I were watching our prisoners…"

"Yeah, right you were sleeping on-the-job…" Harry shut up when his father glared murderously at him as did Sirius. "Well, it's true they were…"

"Eyes closed does not mean snoring!! Instead of waking us up this piss ant here, being a smart arse with his pixy dust, decides to blow it in our faces!"

"Yeah well, it worked on everyone else."

"We were the first Marauders kid we're always prepared." Sirius snarled.

"So the two of you are smarting, because these two worked together as a team, so they could resolve an issue peacefully and without violence? It's no wonder the two of them are furious at you that is insane logic!!" Lily was not pleased.

"Lily, that's not the point! These two disobeyed orders and we can't let that slide!" James hated it when she used logic to break down the situation.

"We have to keep order in the ranks." Sirius nodded.

"I understand that line of thinking, but how is chatting with two people breaking the rules?" Jenn frowned.

"It seems to me that they had a mission to chat with those two former classmates and flawlessly carried out their objective. Their only mistake was underestimating the two of you." Hermione added her own observation.

"This is all well and good, but it's over. Draco go tuck Ginny back into bed and stay there. I'm just not going to stand here and take this anymore. We're going to bed and that's the end of it." Harry's Wakie-Wakie had burned off because of his temper and he was feeling drained again.

"Good idea." Draco pulled Gin into his arms and vanished.

"I thought so." Harry did the same with Hermione.

Jenn and Lily pointed towards the guest rooms. "You two are grounded."

"But…Son of a bitch, this bites!" James seethed stalking off to their version of the couch.

"No those two are their favorites!" Sirius stalked after him.

"No you two had a power trip and blew things way out of proportion! We will see you in the morning or when we wake up!" Lily and Jenn went off to check on their twins.

--

Chapter 22

A job?

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2007


	22. What do ya mean by a Job?

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 22

What do ya mean by a Job?

--

Draco comes up with a solution to a problem...

--

Harry awoke at noon with Dani cuddled against his chest. "Well now this is a lovely surprise." Harry had missed all of his girls.

Dani blinked open her eyes and yawned revealing two more new teeth. :Missed Dada.:

"I missed you as well, but Daddy had to take care of some baddies and needed you and your sisters to be safe in Avalon. I bet you enjoyed being around your cousin Daisy." Harry cuddled her close.

:Daisy nice. I like her.: Dani was now able to lift herself up with her front arms and look up at him.

"I'm pretty fond of her myself." Harry chuckled.

:You mine, sisters, and mama's. We no share.: Dani pouted.

"I'm also a son, brother, grandson, nephew, cousin, and friend so you will have to share me. You see it's only fair to the others." Harry lifted her up with his arms. "Daddy missed you so much."

:You mine, but I share.: Dani squealed happily.

"So he's finally awake." James walked in with Ally and Mia in his arms. "Look girls there's your Daddy."

:Dada!!: Ally and Mia were happy to see him.

"There are my other two angels." Harry sat up in bed.

"You missed breakfast, but lunch is being served." James sat down on the bed.

Harry had the three of them in his arms. "So what are we going to do today?" He smiled down at his girls.

"Son, I'm going to let last night's or this morning's excursion slide, but next time ask you'd be surprised with the answer." James had Dani bouncing on his knee.

"You're right dad…I do tend to only do things my way, but it's a hard habit to break." Harry rubbed his beard roughened cheek against Ally and Mia's hand. "You three love the feel of my beard." He kissed Ally's fingers.

"Well, then that's something we'll work on after you return to active duty." James watched as Dani tried to push herself up on all fours. "She's bound and determined to grow up isn't she?"

"No, more like she's in a hurry to get that trinket on her wrist off, but its staying right where it is." Harry laughed when Ally and Mia also tried to lift themselves up like Dani. "That goes for all of my girls."

"Xander said that Daisy was trying to teach them to crawl, so far they can nearly balance on all fours." Hermione walked into the room. "Since you and Draco slept in, Uncle Remus had Dad lecture on werewolves."

"That and I have a fresh war wound for all of them to gawk at." James winced when Dani grabbed at his arm.

:Owie.: Dani frowned, her big emerald green eyes wide with concern. :Grandada has owie.:

"It's okay munchkin you're Grandma and Aunt's made it all better." James cuddled her against his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, angel." Harry grinned at his father. "So, how do you like not having to wear contacts or specs ever again?"

"Mac, Tonks, Wills, and I all like this side effect to the vaccine. It's nice to see everything clear every time I open my eyes." James grinned. "Not that having my arm ripped open was fun." He added hastily when Hermione glared at him. "That hurt."

"Wills wears contacts?" Harry frowned.

"It's his most guarded secret." Hermione smirked.

:What be that?: Dani spotted Empress as she flew by the window.

"What's that pumpkin?" James looked over at the window. "That little one is Empress and her son Pendragon." He got up to walk over to the french doors.

"Dad she's not dressed for going out on the terrace." Hermione went to stop him.

James easily corrected that and in the blink of an eye she was dressed in a cute winter outfit. "All bundled up and ready to meet Empress and Pendragon."

Harry focused on doing the same with Ally and Mia before he changed into warmer clothes. "Shall we go say hello?"

Hermione took Ally out of his arms, "I believe she got tired of waiting for you to wake up."

"I did promise to visit this morning." Harry followed his father out onto the terrace.

:What that be?: Mia stared wide-eyed at Pen, sitting further down the terrace in a larger area.

"That's a baby dragon. He's not even a year yet and his name is Pendragon." Harry looked down at his daughter and then up at Priss. She was perched above them on a sturdier part of the castle. "That's Empress and the one flying over there is Brimstone. Those two happen to be Pendragon's Mum and Dad."

:Dagons…: Mia and Ally echoed.

:Me touch.: Dani reached towards Pen. :They's wicked cool. Likes Uncle Bast and Aunt Bree say.:

_:Why thank you little one.:_ Priss bent her large head down, so her chin was setting on the carved stone railing of the terrace. _:You may touch me if you wish.:_

:You talk!: Dani's eyes were as big as saucers.

"There aren't many wizards or witches that can talk to dragons, so you should be honored that you can hear her." James let her touch Priss's snout.

:We hear too.: Ally and Mia chimed.

:You pretty.: Ally cooed.

:And big.: Mia was tentatively touching her massive snout.

Priss blew a wave of hot air at the little ones and they squealed in delight. _:Such vibrant curious little ones. You both must be very proud.:_

:Oh, we are. Dad is holding Danielle, Mione is holding Allysia, and I'm holding Amelia.: Harry proudly introduced the girls.

"Pendragon has grown into a handsome young dragon." Hermione had walked over to greet Pen. :Hello Pendragon this is my baby girl Allysia.:

Pen sniffed at Ally, blowing hot air in her face_. :Princess has three of same baby?:_

"She's right. You're growing by leaps and bounds." Harry smiled at Pen. :She had three little girls, Pen. This little angel is Amelia.:

_:I grow big like my Da. So princess had three eggs that hatched?:_ Pen cocked his head and eyed the two of them curiously.

"That's one-way of putting it." James chuckled. :She gave birth to three identical baby girls after carrying them inside her for eight long months. It's not as simple as laying an egg and tending it as your Mum is doing with your sibling. Oh and this little angel is our Danielle.:

Pen's expressive sea green gold eyes stared at the three babes and then at Hermione in awe. :_Then having little ones for a human is complicated.: _He puffed hot air at the girls and they laughed.

_:Yes young one. Life is indeed complex.:_ Priss nuzzled him with her snout.

:I's want Plushy dragon.: Dani wished to show off her magic and it appeared in her arms. :Dani love dragons.:

_:This one takes after the two of you and is showing her gifts at nearly three months.: _Priss was impressed with little Dani. _:Are the other two testing their wings as well?:_

:She's the oldest of the three and has been keeping us on our toes since she was five days old. Her sisters although gifted aren't as bold as their big sis.: Harry conjured a treat for Pen and one for Priss.

_:Then the yarns that Charlie tells us are all true?:_ Brim landed beside Priss_. :Dani conjures storms in a temper, summons things to her on a whim, and can apparate like Merlin as well?:_

:All true, but we've reined her in from using serious magic. Uncle Oberon created bracelets for the girls that keep their magic in check. First-Gramps performed the binding spell, but our Dani seems to love a good challenge.: Harry conjured him a snack.

_:She's just like her Da and Mum that and she has superb taste in toys.:_ Brim let Dani and her sisters touch his snout.

Bianca, having seen who was visiting the castle, raced across the terrace. "The triplets are here as well? I just saw Aunt Lily and the twins and Thea with baby Orry."

"Bianca don't you have class?" James arched a brow at her.

"Yes, but Grams gave me permission to come see them after I transfigured my Emerson into a water goblet and back again ten times. The boys are livid with me though." Binky laughed when Pen blew hot air in her face. :Hello to you too boy. Do you fancy a ride?: She ran her fingers along the shimmery jet-black scales of his neck.

"Aunt Minerva must have been preening like a proud peacock." Harry chuckled.

"So the others aren't excelling in class?" Hermione arched a brow at her.

"Oh, no, that's not true at all…They're all doing brilliantly, but the boys are still in trouble and Grams hasn't softened towards them yet." Binks greeted her baby cousins with kisses on their heads. "Ami and Moria wanted to keep practicing, they've moved on to transfiguring bunnies into slippers. Bree finished her potion early during class this morning, so Uncle Severus had her bring Aunt Gene a potion. She asked Grams if she could go back to Hospital Wing to keep someone there company. Who's in Hospital Wing?"

"It sounds as though our Bree has a crush on young Donavan Clearwater." James chuckled.

"My baby sis has her first crush." Hermione smiled.

"So it is a boy. Donavan is in Ravenclaw, but I didn't know that Bree fancied him." Binks smirked. "Would it be okay if I took Pen for a flight?"

_:It's up to your elders Princess, but it's fine with us.:_ Brim growled as he created smoke figures for the triplets enjoyment.

"It's fine by us as long as it's only a short one and you make your next class on time." James grinned.

"Oh and try not to tease the boys too much, only a few flybys will be more than enough." Harry winked at her.

"Thanks! I won't be late for class I promise!" Binky got on Pen and off they went soaring into the sky.

_:It was a honor to greet_ _your little ones. Brim and I must now return to the colony and I to my nest.:_ Priss rose to leave.

:You honored us with this visit and we promise to visit more than we have.: Harry bade them farewell as well.

:Yes we promise to see you more often.: Hermione added.

:Be well.: James smiled.

_:So those are your two little ones.:_ Priss spied Lily who had MJ and Albus who had Bell in the doorway.

:Yes that is Michael James or MJ and his twin sister Isabella or Bell.: James nodded.

_:You have a bustling family. Be well to all of you.:_ Brim and Priss flew off.

The girls were snoozing and missed their send off.

"Dada!!" MJ and Bell squealed.

"You two had ice-cream." James walked over to Lily and Albus.

"Yum cream." They chimed.

"Why don't you three put the girls down for their naps then Harry can focus on eating lunch." Lily suggested.

"Good idea I'm starving." Harry walked back inside, as did Hermione.

"Then we'll play with the twins." Hermione smiled down at them.

--

Draco sat in the Common Room with Ginny napping on his lap. "So, you two is there anything that you wish to do as a career?"

"Uh, what do ya mean?" Goyle stared blankly at him. "As in a Job?"

"Yeah, are ya talkin workin?" Crabbe frowned.

Draco forced himself to remain patient with them. "Yes you two I meant as in a job."

"Uh, never thought bout it much," Crabbe reached for another sandwich from the tray on the coffee table, but Draco moved it out of their reach.

"Well, now it's time to think about it." Draco sighed in frustration.

"Look we ain't smart like you or the others. We was always the muscle, no need ta think for that." Goyle grumbled.

"No your right about that, but roughing people up isn't a valid career. It will only get you two into more trouble." Draco pointed that out to them.

"Well, we can't help it that's all we know."

"We do like ta uh…" Goyle shot Crabbe a look.

"What Goyle?" Draco asked.

"Ta Garden…keep grounds…and stuff." Crabbe muttered.

"Groundskeepers…" Draco pondered that idea.

"Yeah, but it ain't no career or nothin." Goyle nodded.

"They could bunk in the Guesthouse." Ginny yawned. "That way you could keep an eye on them." She snuggled closer to him.

"Brilliant as always my Peach," Draco kissed the top of her head.

"There's plenty for them to do around here in Godric's Hollow." Ginny smiled. "And their names are Vincent or Vince and Gregory or Greg, not Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well, gentleman it looks as though you're going to make a go at a career in Grounds keeping." Draco refocused on them.

"We are?" They stared at him in surprise.

"Yes you are." Draco, his mind made up, nodded. "You'll be staying in the Cottage not far from Dragon Manor and will be provided all the tools you will need for your new career."

"Uh, Okay…" They nodded.

"You'll be paid fifty galleons a day to start and we shall see how it goes from there."

"Uh, sure are, um, meals included?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, are they?" Greg gave him a pathetic look.

"Yes you two will be well-fed." Draco smirked.

The two sighed with relief.

MJ toddled over to them as did Bell. "Draco!"

"Hey, you two," Draco smiled.

"Who be?" MJ stopped to cling to Greg's leg.

"Who be?" Bell did the same to Vince's leg.

"Uh, I'm Vince."

"Uh, I'm Greg."

"These two are old friends of mine. Boys meet my baby sister Bell and baby brother MJ." Draco watched in amusement when the twins climbed up onto their laps.

"Uh hi…" Vince and Greg were at a loss about what to do.

Draco conjured two toys for the twins to play with. "Here you go have fun with those." Two balls floated in front of them.

"Play." MJ bopped Greg in the nose.

"Play." Bell mirrored her brother.

The two reluctantly began to interact with the twins.

--

Harry stood on the bottom landing of the staircase and listened to the goings-on in the Common room.

"Those two are big softies." Hermione also could not believe her eyes.

"This isn't surprising to me those two bawled like babies when they nearly got sent to Azkaban for a month." James smirked.

Greg and Vince were sitting on either side of a baby blanket playing ball with the twins.

"Those two are just as lost as Draco was, but now everything is new to them." Lily smiled.

"Yes and with Draco to watch over them they will be able to become better young men and never go down the dark path again." Albus was pleased with what he was seeing.

"So, I see he finally woke up." Draco glanced over at the stairs.

"I've been awake for an hour. I chatted with the dragons and cuddled the girls for a while, but dreamtime called, so now I can eat lunch." Harry and Hermione walked over to him.

"I had to go fetch Gin authentic Chinese food, so I've been up for a few hours." Draco yawned. "Then I had to sort out Greg and Vince."

"We came up with a career for them?" Ginny smiled.

"Career?" Hermione looked over at the two young men and then back at Draco and Gin.

"Groundskeepers." Draco nodded.

"Fascinating, uh, are they coherent enough to focus on a career like that?" Harry used big words as not to insult the two in question.

"They claim to be good at it and say that they enjoy gardening and grounds keeping." Draco had doubts himself, but was willing to have a go at it.

"Herbology was the only class they passed with satisfactory marks." Albus seemed all for the idea.

"They love food, so it does make sense that they would wish to know how to grow their own or even cook it." Hermione mused.

"Oh, we like ta cook. We have his Mum's wand it helped us survive." Greg looked up when he heard the words food or cook.

"It's not hard like other magic. It was easy ta learn."

"We like the other cuz we like how we feel when we do gardening and the like." Greg continued.

"We feel like we've done somethin good."

"That's how it should be." Lily smiled.

"Well, boys it looks like you've earned probation as long as you stick with your chosen career Azkaban will never be in your futures." James gave them the good news.

"Thanks your, uh, highness..." They visibly sighed in relief.

"Don't sweat it you two. We're the good guys, so as long as you stay true to your path the two of you will be fine." Harry smiled at them.

"Between Draco's place, our place, Godric Castle, and everyone else's places in Godric's Hollow you two will be extremely busy doing what you love doing." Hermione smiled at them.

"So where's all the food?" Harry frowned at the table that had a platter with only three sandwiches on it. "I'm starving."

"Uh, well, ya see we…uh, eat when we're…hungry or nervous." Greg and Vince eyed him warily.

"No harm no foul. I'll be back in a few." Harry kissed Hermione and then vanished.

"Uh, doesn't he need ta use a wand anymore?" Vince gulped nervously.

"No he doesn't. You see you two, Harry is the Next Merlin." Hermione told them.

"Ya mean that's all true!?" They whimpered.

"Yes it's all true." Draco nodded. "I'm Merlin trained as well and Hermione and Gin were trained by Queen Mab herself."

"Merlin is his first-grandfather. His parents are the strongest witch and wizard of their generation as Harry and I are of ours." Hermione added.

"We promise no more dark stuff ever." They vowed and nearly jumped out of their skins when Harry reappeared with sacks of food.

"We did excellent last night, so we deserve this treat." Harry unloaded the sacks of Muggle fast-food.

"Oh yummy!" Ginny took in the feast on the table.

"Help yourself there's plenty." Harry bit into a roast beef sandwich.

"Go on you two. I know that you're dying to try it." Draco smirked.

"Every once in a while it's good to indulge in a treat." Hermione munched on some curly fries.

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly with that." James was enjoying his lunch.

"Muggle food is surprisingly pleasing to the pallet." Albus agreed.

"Yes, but only as a treat every once in a while." Lily sipped her chocolate milk shake.

"This is muggle food?" Vince was enjoying his roast beef sandwich.

"Yeah, it's really good." Greg also liked his meal.

"This is from a muggle restaurant." Harry nodded.

"If they can make food like this then the muggles are all right in my eyes now." Greg took a sip of milk shake.

"Yeah, this is good food." Vince agreed.

"Boys this is but a taste of what muggles have to offer." Harry smirked.

"He makes a good point. If you focus on your new career and being good then you'll be rewarded with more muggle fast-food." Draco saw this as incentive for the two of them.

"Now that's a goal to work for." Vince grinned at Greg.

"Oh yeah, havin a job isn't that bad after all." Greg grinned back.

--

Chapter23

Giving thanks

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	23. Giving Thanks

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 23

Giving Thanks

--

This next chapter has some first for the girls and more…

Notes:

Italic wording is ones inner thought also

: : Telepathic thought

( ) My little creation that I do in the stories it's called a twin link.

--

A few days later at Sanctuary

Dani was up on all fours pondering her next move, while her parents sat with her sisters on an activity blanket laid out on the Common Room floor.

"She's gotten the hang of staying up it looks as though she's gonna attempt her first crawl." Harry grinned at Hermione.

She was encouraging Ally and Mia to interact with the Deluxe Baby Gym that she had set up on the blanket. "These two are exploring the new activity center, so crawling is the last thing on their minds."

Ally kicked a button with a flashing rainbow on it and outshone a rainbow. She kicking another button and giggled with joy. The result was bubbles of all shapes sizes and colors_._ :That pretty I like new toy.:

Mia zeroed in and kicked the button with a fluttering iridescent butterfly on it. To her wonder and delight shimmering butterflies flew all around them. :This be fun!: She clapped her hands in delight.

"Fred and George are getting brilliant at coming up with new toys for the little ones." Hermione kept one eye on Dani, rocking on all fours, and kept an eye on Ally and Mia. "The girls love what they've created."

"Those two are on a mission, now that they're gonna be the proud fathers of baby girls." Harry watched as Dani started to crawl after a butterfly. "There's my girl and yes I agree that's a pretty butterfly." Harry was getting all of it on his Digital Video Recorder.

"Well done Dani. Mummy's very proud of you." Hermione encouraged her.

Ally and Mia rolled onto their stomachs and decided that what their sister was up to was more fun.

"Wolfe, look our other two are making a go at it as well." Hermione was beaming with pride as the two of them crawled over to their sister.

"Well done Ally and Mia! Daddy is proud of all of his brilliant little girls." Harry was beyond pleased with this turn of events.

:Dada! Mama! I crawl!: Dani smiled her toothy grin at her parents.

:I do it too!: Mia chimed.

:I like Dani! I crawl too!: Ally was pleased with what she had just did.

Hermione was walking alongside the three of them and Harry continued to preserve the moment forever on DVD. "Yes and the three of you are doing a wonderful job of crawling too."

"We're home!" Rory and Wills walked in from the entryway.

Dani upped her speed and zoomed over to her Aunt and Uncle.

"She's crawling!" Wills eyed the little one coming towards the two of them.

"All three of them are." Rory knelt down and held out her arms. "Come to Aunt Rory you wonderful little girls you."

"They just achieved it about four minutes ago." Harry chuckled when Ally and Mia let Rory cuddle them, but Dani played hard to get for Wills.

"Dani likes her freedom I see." Wills followed beside her.

"She wants to explore her new surroundings." Hermione giggled when she stared wide-eyed at the doors leading to her Grandparents wing.

:I show Gram. Open door please.: Dani sat down on her tush and pointed to the doors.

"As you wish your majesty," Wills opened the doors.

Lily was reading the first draft of Harry and Hermione's book in the Common room. James was snoozing on the couch with the twins.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that my Dani crawling towards me." Lily set down the laptop and got down on the carpet so Dani could crawl to her.

Mia and Ally were right behind their big sis.

"All three achieved this momentous step together?" Lily looked up at Harry, Hermione, Wills, and Rory.

"Dani achieved it first, so the other two chose to follow suit." Hermione answered softly as not to awaken James or the twins.

"She's loving her taste of freedom and doesn't wish to be picked up." Harry chuckled softly when Dani crawled under the coffee table instead of into the arms of her Grams. "Now the other two never say no to a good cuddle." Mia and Ally were in Lily's arms.

"You did the same when you learned to crawl. You kept at it for hours till you tuckered yourself out." James opened his eyes to look at them. "Well hello there pumpkin." He smiled down at Dani.

Dani stared up at him. :Grandada look I crawl!: She proudly smiled showing off her new teeth.

"Yes pumpkin. I can see that you've mastered the art of crawling." James chuckled when she zoomed off. "Have fun exploring."

Ally and Mia crawled over to greet him as well. :We crawl Grandada.: They chimed.

"And you're doing a smashing job at it too."

Fluffy, snoozing behind the couch on his pillow, playfully nuzzled Dani when she crawled passed him.

Lady and Rad were shadowing Mia and Ally.

"I hope the two of you know that you're going to be run ragged now." James arched a brow at Harry and Hermione.

"Well, we know that both baby brother and baby sister love a good challenge." Wills smirked.

"Be nice. The two of them are just enjoying the girls and how amazing the three of them are." Rory watched as the trio crawled back into the main wing with Fluffy and the pups in hot pursuit.

"The pups and Fluffy make excellent baby-sitters." Lily smiled. "They'll keep them out of mischief; after all they had plenty of practice with the twins.

"That and the entire manor is baby proof, so it's safe for them to explore." Harry watched as the trio thought about how to go about conquering the stairs. "Stick with the downstairs, you three aren't ready for stairs yet."

The trio crawled off to explore the main Common Room where Henry and Dromi were coming down the stairs that led to the East wing.

"Well, hello ladies. Are we enjoying our first taste of freedom?" Henry sat down on the bottom stair.

:We Crawl!: They chimed.

"Yes, we can see that and you three are mastering it wonderfully." Dromi conjured bubbles for them to chase after.

"Unreal, crawling at nearly three months. What's next walking at five? You three need to pace yourselves." Henry got up to walk along beside them.

Dani had stopped in front of the Baby gym and happily sat down in front of it to push the colorfully animated buttons. (**I push. You chase.**)

(**Bubbles!)** Ally squealed in delight when Dani hit the bubbles button.

(**No pretties!**) Mia happily chased after colorful butterflies.

"Now this is what I call a fascinating baby toy." Henry sat down beside Dani.

"Fred and George are taking muggle baby toy ideas and developing their own wizarding versions of them." Dromi watched after the other two.

"So each button creates a special effect?" Henry pushed the flashing rainbow and out arched a transparent stream of colorful light. "Now what do you imagine the musical note is gonna do?" He pushed the button and the result was a happy tune with musical notes floating around them that changed colors as the tune played on.

:Uncle Henry…Dani likes.: She hit the button again and this time it played a classical music piece.

"See Mione, they included the classics as well as kids songs and the girls love it." Harry scooped Ally up into his arms.

"Classical music is good for them." Hermione was cuddling Mia.

:Again!: Dani hit the button out played the Quidditch fight song. She hit it again and it was Hogwarts school song.

"Yeah, just like I said all sorts of music." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking that since we have so much to give thanks for this year that our own version of thanksgiving is in order." Rory suggested.

"Uh, sure Sis…" Harry looked over at Wills, who was not so positive about her idea. "I think that can be easily arranged."

"She and Dromi wish to cook it themselves." Wills gave them an idea about why he wasn't all smiles about this dinner.

"Uh, really…well, then that's great." Harry forced himself to smile. _Yeah, like I wish to spend another week in hospital because of severe food poisoning…Not in this lifetime!_

"Dromi and I have been learning from Aunt Mattie and Uncle Paddy. We aren't going to be sending anyone to St. Mungo's." Rory growled.

"No of course you aren't." Hermione glared at Harry.

"The result is usually minor stomach aliments." Henry winced when Dromi glared at him.

"Wills thought what we made last night was good." Rory pouted

"It was a wonderful dinner, dearest." He had never eaten such dry roasted chicken in his life, the rolls had been a tad on the hard side, the veggies half-cooked, but dessert had been a wonderful triple chocolate truffle cake.

"Oh yeah, it was very good." Henry lied through his teeth to save his skin.

"It's a shame that Mione, Mum, Dad, and I missed it." Harry acted like he was disappointed.

"Yes, it sounded lovely." Hermione smiled.

"The two of us can go fix us all lunch." Rory and Dromi smiled.

"Lunch?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We'd love to, but we've got Quidditch practice this afternoon for our four day European series."

"The two of you have to eat." Dromi frowned.

"We're going to Draco and Ginny's for lunch." Harry went about putting away the triplet's toys.

"So, who'll be watching the girls this weekend?" Wills frowned.

"Our plan is to apparate there, play the match, and come home. Aunt Mattie and Uncle Paddy are going to watch them during the short time we're away." Hermione handed Henry, Mia, so she could pick up Dani.

"We assumed you four would wanna watch the match?" Harry finished stowing away the toys.

"We do love watching all of you play." Henry set Mia in her swing. "We're just used to how muggles deal with away games."

"Karkaroff is still at large in Europe, so the girls are staying here where it's safe. We're playing France's _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_ on Friday. Then Germany's _Heidelburg Harriers _on Saturday. Sunday it's Luxembourg's _Bigonville Bombers_. Finishing it out on Monday with Poland's _Grodzisk Goblins_. So, you see a few hours away during their naptime will be nothing to the triplets." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Then the following weekend it's Portugal's _Braga Broomfleet_, Lithuania's _Gorodok Gargoyles_, Norway's _Karasjok Kites_, and my least favorite of them all Bulgaria's _Vratsa Vultures_."

"That's right this year's jammed with matches because of the World Cup in July." Wills set Ally in her swing. "So, in that case off to practice with you and we'll watch the girls."

"Dinner will be ready when you get back."

"Have a good practice. We shall see you all at dinner." Dromi took Dani from Hermione and set her in a swing.

"Uh…thanks." Harry reluctantly kissed each of the girls on their downy haired heads. "Be back in a bit, be good for everyone…Love you."

"Yes, my darling girls be good while we're away at practice." Hermione did the same.

:We be good.: The girls chimed. The three of them knew what practice meant, so they weren't going to throw a fuss when their parents vanished.

--

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Wills asked.

"Hot roast beef sandwiches, mash, and trifle for dessert." Rory answered.

"Will the two of you be fine while we make lunch?" Dromi asked.

"Oh, don't worry about us we'll be fine." Henry smiled.

"A sandwich and crisps sounds good for lunch." Wills suggested. "Now as for the other we'll be fine."

"Very well, but call if you need us." Rory and Dromi left to go make lunch.

"Quick thinking, Wills. I mean how can they possibly go wrong with cold sandwiches."

"I hope they can't, but as for dinner, well, I'm dreading every second of it." Wills picked up the copy of The Pendragon Legacy and sat down to read while the girls napped in their swings.

--

Later that evening

Harry eyed his watch, practice had been over for hours, but they were hiding out in the Guest Cottage. "Can't we just gather up our girls and claim exhaustion?"

"You don't even know if dinner is going to be horrid or not, besides it will hurt their feelings." Hermione munched on an apple.

"St. Mungo's wasn't pleasant last February. I don't wish to revisit it."

"Henry and Wills managed to survive last night, so maybe that's a good sign." Hermione frowned. "Now let's quit stalling and go see our daughters."

"Front and center you two. We're family if we go down then we go down together." James growled from outside the doors.

"Yeah, what Dad said." Ron and Draco growled.

"Busted," Harry grumbled opening the doors.

"See Dani, Daddy isn't leaving you nor is your Mummy." James had Dani cuddled in his arms.

:You promised to come back after. You no break promise!: She glared at them.

"I know princess and we're sorry." Harry took her in his arms.

"Daddy just fears dinner." Hermione smirked.

"So far it smells really good." Ron as usual was starving.

"It looks edible." Draco nodded.

"It is edible. I fixed their bungles while they were taking a tub before dinner. Shoe leather isn't my idea of a meal." James confessed.

"Oh, thank you for saving us all a trip to St. Mungo's." Harry visibly sighed in relief.

"I've been there myself remember." James grinned. "They might not be wonders in the kitchen for making the main meal, but like their mother dessert is going to be brilliant."

"This little switcheroo may have worked this time, but it shant save any of us during Rory and Dromi's special giving thanks dinner." Hermione vanished

"Oh, gods as usual she's right…" Harry groaned. "Eventually we're all doomed."

"Last night's meal wasn't perfect, but Henry and I survived eating it. The roasted chicken was dry, the veggies may have needed cooked and seasoned more, the rolls might have nearly chipped our teeth, but dessert was out of this world good." Wills had drunk two bottles of stomach soothing potion, but he had supported Rory's efforts to cook him a meal. "The point is that we supported their try at cooking us a meal."

"Yes, we both bit the bullet as it were." Henry nodded. "Dessert was a divine chocolate trifle with raspberry filling and the remedy potion isn't bad tasting either."

"All right you win we'll support them even if it means a week in St. Mungo's with severe food poisoning." James, Ron, Draco, and Harry all grumbled.

"Now that we have that settled let's go eat dinner." Wills pointed towards the main house and all of them headed towards it.

--

The following Tuesday all of them were pretty much beat from four hard fought victories in a row.

"Do we have to?" Harry eyed the invitation with dread.

"Yes, we have to, besides you promised remember." Hermione was already dressed for dinner. "Now get dressed."

"Four glorious victories only to come home to impending doom," Harry grumbled as he got dressed for dinner.

"You don't know that, so behave." Hermione growled in his ear.

"I saw their tries at roast beef, chicken, and ham. I dread what will become of the turkey." Harry left to go peek on the girls.

"The girls are fine; now let's go join the others for dinner." Hermione dragged him from their room.

--

Everyone was lounging in the Common Room including Severus and a very pregnant Sibyll, Arthur & Molly, Sirius & Jenna, Remus & Gene, in other words the whole family.

"Hello everyone," Hermione dragged Harry along beside her.

"You okay son? You look a little peaked." James tried not to smirk.

"Yes, honey. Are you coming down with something?" Lily frowned.

"Now that you mention it I am…" Harry gritted his teeth in pain when Hermione dug into his foot with the heel of her slingback. "Fine just tired." Harry glared down into her defiant amber eyes. :You'll pay for that later lioness.:

"Four smashing victories will do that to a chap." Sirius saluted him with his Butterbeer.

"You put all the other teams to shame." Jenna agreed.

"You were all wonderful." Molly smiled.

"Yes, it was a brilliant job of playing Quidditch." Arthur agreed.

"All of you do a smashing job as a team." Harrison nodded.

"Yes, more so than the other teams," Violet smiled.

"You did a fabulous job." Gene agreed.

"Come July you are a sure in for the World Cup." Remus also saluted them with his Butterbeer.

"Thanks for the support, we'll try to live up to that." Draco, Ron, and Logan smiled.

"So, has anyone checked on Rory and Dromi to see if they need any help?" Hermione changed the subject. :Behave or I'll do more than just squash your foot with the heel of my slings.:

"We tried, but they booted us out." Wills and Henry shrugged.

"Mattie is in there as are Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher. Dinner should be a smashing success." Stephen told them.

"All of them?" Harry saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"That's right they've been with them all-day." Anna nodded.

"No men allowed is what they growl at ya." Paddy grumbled.

"Oh really," Hermione arched a brow at them. "Then I shall go peak in on them myself."

"We'll come too." Luna, Thea, Ginny all left the room with Hermione.

--

"Relax kid." Max smirked. "No one is going to St. Mungo's tonight."

"Harry James you need to have more faith in your sisters." Lily narrowed her eyes at her son.

"It smells wonderful." Harley smiled serenely.

"Yes, it does smell divine." Sibyll, who had been having the occasional twinge or two, winced in pain.

"Sibyll?" Severus had seen her wince.

"It's just a twinge darling." She smiled serenely. "I'm fine."

"Aunt Sibyll?" Trista frowned.

"If you are in pain then no you are not fine." He saw her wince again.

"My back is causing a twinge every once in a while, but its fine so relax all of you…" Sibyll gasped when her water broke. "Oh, my stars I should have read my tea leaves this morning. Cynthia wished to surprise us earlier than expected." She wasn't the least bit flustered.

Severus went unglued at the thought of the baby coming early. "She's three weeks early! Something could be wrong! We're going to St. Mungo's!" He looked scared out of his mind.

"Nonsense darling, we've a house full of Healers, so St. Mungo's isn't needed." Sibyll smiled serenely at him.

"Sorry that we're late, but we had to drop the girls off at my folks place." Oliver and Lucy had arrived.

"Well sis, it looks like you're gonna be working tonight." Katie winked at her.

"Sibyll?" Lucy went over to check on her.

"My water has broken, but other than that I am fine." Sibyll was still serene as can be.

"She needs to go to St. Mungo's." Severus raked his fingers through his hair.

"Severus Samuel Princeton Snape, Cindy and I are fine." Sibyll growled.

"Sibyll Calista Abigail Trelawney-Snape this is not up for discussion." Severus paced in front of her.

"Calm down Severus. Lily, Lucy, Gene, Violet, Anna, Ginny, and Hermione are all here." Remus had never seen him so unglued.

"Yeah, the Healers are St. Mungo's so try to relax." Sirius found himself slammed to the floor.

"You so deserved that you tactless moron." Jenna muttered under her breath.

"If I want your opinion Sirius then I'll ask for it!!" Severus had him pinned.

"Whoa there Severus, it's going to be okay. Ladies go get Sibyll settled in one of the guest suites while we calm our dad-to-be down." James pried Severus off Sirius.

Sibyll stood up and went over to cradle Severus' face between her hands. "I'm fine. We're fine. I promise that nothing is going to happen to either of us, so please calm down I need you to be able to do this."

Severus stared wild-eyed at her. "I can't lose either of you…" His voice broke and he had tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm not your mother. This is not the same, so calm your fears." She kissed away his tears.

Harry decided that some reassuring was in order, so he focused on the fire that flared to life with rich turquoise and gold flames. "Ease my Uncle's fears, show us please. As I will so mote it be."

The fire flared to life showing Severus holding a newborn baby girl in his arms while Sibyll held court next to him. She had a downy cap of golden blonde curls, and seemed content to sleep in her father's arms. Its task complete the fire returned to normal.

"There now you see no worries we're fine…" Sibyll gasped in pain. "She just wishes to see us is all..."

Severus swept her up into his arms. "Let's go get you settled."

"Mum I think she'd be comfortable in the Celestial Suite." Harry suggested.

"Oh, that sounds lovely Harry dear." The pain now subsiding she managed a weak smile.

"Yes, Harry that's precisely what she needs." Lucy smiled.

"We kept various aspects of school in mind when we designed the various rooms." Harry kept chatting. "I'll go get Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva."

"I'm fine now." Severus carried her out of the room with Lucy, Lily, Anna, Violet, Molly, Jenna and Gene following him. "Thank you for easing my fears."

--

"No problem anything for family." Harry waited until they had disappeared up the stairs before looking at the others. "Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva would want to be here."

"Sorry for the delay. The boys slipped Pendragon into the Gryffindor Common Room, after he followed Bianca home, and flew up to the terrace outside the Family wing." Albus and Minerva arrived.

"At this rate those three are going to break every rule by the end of next term and they were doing so well." Minerva sighed.

"Now Minerva they were coming back from detention and saw him fly to the tower. They couldn't escort him back, so they chose to smuggle him into the Common room." Albus wasn't the least bit upset.

"What about the Prefect's? They should have intervened." Hermione was not pleased.

"The students adore Pendragon and feel the boys received too harsh of a punishment, so it was a team effort you see." His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Albus they cannot sneak wild beasts into the castle no matter if it's snowing or not." Minerva scowled.

"Did he get returned to Empress?" Harry arched a brow at them. "A frantic Priss isn't a good thing."

"Fear not my boy. Charlie got him safely back to his mother. Now where is everyone?" Albus glanced around and saw that several of the family was missing.

"We're on baby watch tonight." James grinned.

"Sibyll's water broke and Severus went mental." Sirius's eyes danced with humor.

"He pinned Padfoot to the floor, it was quite fascinating actually." Remus smirked.

"He lost his mother and baby sister when he was a boy. She died as did the babe during childbirth. It does not surprise me that he would panic when Sibyll went into labor." Albus sighed. "I trust that everything is fine now."

"Harry used the fire to calm him down." Draco nodded.

"Aunt Sibyll was amazing with him as well." Harry shrugged. "Hey, I've been there I know what it's like to feel helpless, but I had dad give me a pep talk. It was obvious that you two had nothing and were only making things worse."

"His actions threw me is all that was. I've never seen him that unglued." Sirius shrugged.

"Laid ya flat is what he did." Ron smirked.

"Yeah, but Dad handled the situation brilliantly." Draco added.

"Yeah, you did good Dad." Harry agreed.

"Thanks boys. Although all Padfoot did was state the obvious." James stood up for his best mate.

"Gentleman focus on the situation at hand, Aunt Sibyll upstairs in labor and not about Uncle Severus' logical humanistic reaction to her water breaking." Hermione let them all have it before going up to see Sibyll.

"Yes, Hermione is quite right." Minerva followed her.

"Honestly, do you ever take things seriously or is life just a big game to all of you." Ginny wasn't pleased with them either.

"You know just once it should be the man who has to carry a babe to term and then go through the joys of labor." Luna narrowed her eyes at all of them. "Then you would see this all in a more serious light."

The two of them headed upstairs.

"They wouldn't last to the third trimester. Men are babies when sick or in pain. Harry not included of course. After all, he shared three quarters of Hermione's pain and didn't faint or whimper about it unlike someone I know." Thea also went to check on Sibyll.

"Katie Jane, what are you doing?" Fred growled at his wife.

"What does it look like, Fredrick Arthur Charles, I'm writing a story." Katie had her Quick Quotes Quill off and running over sheets of parchment.

Trista was sketching a drawing of the reaction to their wives words; much like a muggle political cartoonist drew in the newspapers only hers was animated. "This is quite fun. I might draw your column every once in a while."

George glanced down at her work. "Come off it Mel. We or shall I say they didn't look like whipped puppies…No that's not right they did, but that's bellow the belt."

"I for one know that I would never survive the ordeal and am man enough to admit it." Wills finally spoke up.

"Oh, I second that completely." Henry nodded agreeing.

"I seriously doubt that any male who says otherwise is being completely truthful. It's not physically possible for us to do so nor do most males have the pain threshold to endure childbirth." Stephen growled.

"The truth is that we tend to not take this seriously until it's our turn up and when that happens it's just not funny anymore." Alex and Katherine had arrived for dinner. "So, I take it that Sibyll is in labor?"

"Yes, her water broke fifteen minutes ago." Trista nodded.

"Oh and you men stuck your feet in it when Severus lost his composure and they called you on it." Katherine surmised.

"They got their tails handed to them." Katie pushed herself up to her feet. "Let's go up and see Aunt Sibyll."

"Yes, come with us Aunt Katherine and we'll fill you in." Trista did the same.

"It's a pity Kate's at home finishing her Maternity and infant fashion line for the Charity show on Monday or that Lexi is just getting over a cold. They're missing everything…" Katie chatted with Katherine as they headed upstairs.

"Cedric is so loving and protective of her that he won't let her out on chilly nights, especially, now that she's six months pregnant with baby Rohan. It's the same with Seamus…" Trista sighed.

--

"We bundle them up nice and warm just as much as he does." Fred grumbled.

"Yeah, it's not like they're in another town! They live right on the bloomin lake." George felt as if his Melanie had slapped him.

"Cedric doesn't have to deal with chasing Katarina everywhere, because she's determined to chase after a story." Fred conjured an ale and took a healthy swig from the bottle. "Nor did she wait until she was almost showing before breaking the news either."

"And they call us bloomin cowards." George took a swig of his own ale. "At least Charlie, Logan, Draco, Seamus, and Harry got to know from the start instead of four months later hey guess what we're having a baby."

"Well, there was Ferria that clued us in. I already knew ahead of schedule, so that was a major factor for me. Now as for you four, well, that's simple you and Fred are busy, as are Katie and Trista." Harry felt a headache coming on.

:Dada! I wants held!: Dani paged him.

:Coming angel.: Harry winced, because he hadn't been ready for her mental summons. "Love to continue this conversation, but duty calls."

"That's what all of this is about. Never forget it. All that matters in the end is ones complete and total devotion to ones family." Albus headed upstairs.

"Dada!" The twins sent for James from the baby monitor on his hip.

"Dada!" A second pair of young cries echoed after them.

"Dada!" Nate chimed in as well.

Sirius, Remus, and James headed off to the west wing.

"I'm checking on Orry." Logan not wishing to take the stairs vanished.

A few seconds later Harry's voice filtered into the room from the intercom. "Logan...never mind…"

"That boys is what it's all about and there isn't anything like it in the entire world." Harrison and Arthur grinned.

"Savor that feelin, enjoy every second of it, and focus on your lassies and less on your work. They and your children are worth more than all the galleons in Gringotts." Paddy gave them some sound advice.

--

"Dinner is…" Mattie came out of the kitchen and saw only the men. "Oh my stars! Sibyll went into labor!"

"That she did my flower, so dinner is on hold for now." Paddy got up to hold her in his arms.

"The babies also paged their fathers." Stephen nursed his fire whiskey.

"Well, the ham will still be ready when everyone else is ready to eat." Mattie sighed. "Sibyll is who's important and our babies."

"Ham? What happened to the turkey?" Wills frowned.

"You'll be havin ham and like it. The girls bless them try, but are all thumbs in the kitchen. I saved the hams. Winky saved the rolls and vegetables. Kreacher and Dobby couldn't rescue the turkeys in time, but the desserts turned out wonderfully." Mattie sighed in defeat. "Alas like their Ma they aren't for cookin meals."

"Then it's fortunate that Wills and I are." Henry confided. "We might have the pleasure of personal chefs at the palace, but we can cook when we have to and Wizarding cooking is quite enjoyable."

"That's when Harry let's us have a go at it." Wills grinned.

Rory and Dromi walked into the room looking utterly defeated. "Our dinner was a wash, but Aunt Mattie, Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher made it so you won't starve." Rory pouted and sat down in his lap, "All this time you've been risking food poisoning just to humor the two of us."

"Our desserts look divine, but everything else turned out ghastly." Dromi sniffled and sat down in his lap. "We're failures at being wives, because we can't cook anything but dessert."

"Oh, babe that's nothing to be ashamed of." Henry crooned. "Dessert is ones favorite part of the meal."

"I don't understand what went wrong!!" Rory burst into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart it's okay." Wills soothed.

"No it's not! One week I can cook and now I can't! What if my magic is failing or something awful like that?" She wailed miserably. "Our chicken was edible I'll admit that, but then we got better and better each time we cooked. Why did this go so badly?!"

Draco and Ron looked at each other then at Rory and Dromi's miserable tear streaked faces.

"Uh, well, you see…" Ron started.

"You're not losing your magic…" Draco felt like the main culprit not just a knowing bystander.

"Boys what exactly has been going on and I mean all of it." Stephen narrowed his eyes at the boys.

"Well, you see the two of us aren't the ones who fixed our big sisters meals." Ron eyed him warily.

"No, but we kind of knew it was happening." Draco felt lower than Flobberworm mucus.

"Fixing our meals?" Rory narrowed her eyes at them.

"We were so terrible that our meals needed to be switched?!" Dromi was crying even harder now.

"Did you know about this!?" Rory pulled out of Wills arms and got up to glare at him.

"Now tigress no one wanted to hurt your feelings or end up in Hospital, so we switched meals while you were getting ready for dinner." Wills hated the look that she was giving him.

"We as in you and Henry or we as in Daddy and Harry?!"

"James and Harry have both ended up in hospital with severe food poisoning, so it makes sense that he would wish to prevent that from happening again." Stephen pondered their reasons for deceiving the girls. "He wouldn't want to hurt his girls feelings either, so no harm was meant."

"We're not delicate flowers!" Rory was not pleased. "We had a right to know the truth!" Rory ran up the stairs that led to their wing.

"Rory!" Wills chased after her. "Come on angel, don't be like this."

"She's right!" Dromi wrenched herself free of Henry's arms, jumped up to her feet. "Now we're humiliated because of this!" She raced up the stairs in tears.

"Dromi no one is disappointed that you can't cook!" Henry chased after her.

"Sometimes it's just best to bite the bullet as the muggles say and tell the truth rather than try to spare their feelings." Max conjured himself a fire whiskey and downed it.

"Yeah, we'll try to remember that." The twins nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's committed to my memory." Ron agreed.

"I try to be honest with Gin as much as possible, but then my Peaches can cook." Draco nursed his Guinness.

"All of you are new to the game, so you're bound to muddle it up during the first year." Wood, who had been keeping mum so far, finally spoke up.

"Sometimes a night on the couch is worth it to prevent something such as this mess." Alex agreed.

--

Harry rocked Dani, but it was no use his little girl was wide-awake. "So, you want to be night owl tonight." He patted her back.

"She thinks we're taking off again in the morning. Orry is the same way." Logan was also rocking his son.

"Ally and Mia seem content though." Harry was starving and to appease his stomach was willing to risk eating his sisters' food. "Dani even Daddy needs sleep. So, why don't you close your little eyes and dream of butterflies and rainbows?"

Dani babbled and patted his head. "…idditch."

Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That sounded verbally familiar not like baby babble at all."

Harry had also heard it. "It sounded like idditch." He had Dani cradled in his arms and she was staring intensely up at him.

"She might be trying to say Quidditch. Crawling at three months and trying speech as well she's out to topple milestones." Logan winked at Dani. "You carry on munchkin. Although, Dada or Mama is safer for your Dad, first word wise. Quidditch even though brilliant beyond means would frazzle your Mum's nerves."

"Dada…" Dani tried that word out.

"She said Dada!" Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's right you wonderful little girl. I'm your dada." He kissed her tiny little fingers.

"And us with no video camera." Logan stared at her in disbelief.

"We have web-cams in case they do anything miraculous so we don't miss it." Harry pointed to various parts of the nursery. "Say Dada."

"idditch…" Dani babbled gibberish and then. "Dada…idditch..." This was followed by more gibberish.

"Daddy does play Quidditch as do Mama, Uncle Logan, Uncle Draco, and Uncle Ron." Harry kissed her nose. "Say Mama."

"Dada…nitch..." Dani pleased with her accomplishment blew raspberries at him.

"She means snitch." Logan chuckled.

"Yes, Dani. Dada catches the snitch when he plays Quidditch." Harry chuckled. "Now say Mama."

"Dada…dada…dada!" Dani babbled away.

"Mama," Harry tried again.

"idditch."

"You my friend are doomed." Logan smirked.

"It does sound like I coached her doesn't it." Suddenly this wasn't cute anymore.

"Oh yeah, buddy in spades." Logan nodded.

"Dani say Mama for Daddy or I'm doomed." Harry gave her a desperate look.

"Dada…dada…dada!" Dani loved the sound of it much more than what he kept saying to her.

"It's easier than the other three say Mama."

"idditch…"

"No honey, say Mama."

"nitch…Dada…Dada…idditch." Dani happily kicked her feet.

"Give it up Prince. She likes those words right now." Logan set Orry in a bassinette.

:Dani likes say Dada.: Dani's tiny bow shaped mouth formed an all too familiar pout.

"Promise Daddy that you'll think about it." Harry sighed in defeat.

"Dada..." Dani yawned sleepily. :I think about it. Dani sleep now.: She went back to sleep.

"Pray that Ally or Mia say Mama soon or you're dead my friend." Logan was highly amused.

Harry put Dani down for the night. "Daddy's proud of his baby girl, love you." He kissed her on the head, glanced into the cribs of his other two miracles that were still sound asleep, and left the nursery.

--

Who woke up?" Hermione asked softly from where she was standing on the second floor landing.

"Dani wanted a cuddle and is back to sleep." Harry pulled her to him for a kiss. "So how goes it upstairs?"

"Aunt Sibyll is about to be a Mum…" Hermione paused when a lusty cry of a newborn babe echoed from upstairs. "Correction is a Mum." She smiled happily.

"Wow she had a fast labor." Harry looked at his watch only three hours when Hermione's had been eleven.

Severus appeared on the top floor landing with a tiny bundle wrapped in pink in his arms. "Would you three care to see my own little miracle?" He sat down on the landing.

Logan, Harry, and Hermione tread quietly up the stairs to see the newest member of the family.

"She's perfect Uncle Severus." Harry whispered softly. "How is Aunt Sibyll?"

"She breezed through this like she does everything and is in perfect health, as is our Cynthia Raven Samantha." Severus was awestruck by the little bundle in his arms.

"That's a lovely name for a beautiful little girl." Hermione cooed at her.

"She's adorable." Logan smiled.

"Believe it or not Sibyll is famished, so if there is any dinner left could you please send us up a tray?" Severus arched a brow at Harry.

"Dani paged me and Orry paged Logan as far as I know dinner is still on hold, but I'll have Winky send up a tray." Harry grinned sheepishly when his stomach growled.

"We're all probably starving." Logan chuckled softly.

"Go see to that while I arrange for some things to bring up for Aunt Sibyll and the baby." Hermione headed back down the stairs to their floor and the nursery.

"Oh yeah, your doomed." Logan nudged Harry on the shoulder.

"Why? What happened this time?" Severus arched a brow at Harry.

"Nothing bad…Dani said a word or two out loud a while ago." Harry sighed in defeat.

"That's not supposed to cause impending doom. Jubilations and cheer yes, but not doom."

"She's trying Quidditch and snitch, but mastered the word Dada."

"Oh, I see. She has heard Quidditch and snitch constantly for days so that's a logical reason why she would try those words…" Severus smirked. "Dada is a more typical first word, but it does usually come after Mama."

"She's adorable. She says idditch for Quidditch, nitch for snitch, and Dada seems to be her favorite of the moment." Harry praised his little wonder.

"He all but begged her to say Mama." Logan headed downstairs.

"Dani is her own person. She'll say Mama in do time, but it does look bad." Severus stood up. "Almost like you coached her to learn those words first."

"Yeah, I'm innocent, but as usual doomed. I'll send that tray up. Give my love to Aunt Sibyll." Harry vanished.

--

Hermione loaded up the other changing table with newborn diapers and the works and then sent it up to the Celestial suite and a bassinette.

"Mama." Dani sat up in her crib.

Hermione raced over to her crib. "Did Mummy's baby girl say Mama?"

Dani blew raspberries at her. "idditch."

Hermione picked her up and went to rock her. "Oh, you mean Quidditch." She kissed her nose.

"acer…" She babbled on.

"That's Chaser brilliant girl, but good first try. Yes Mama is a Chaser and plays Quidditch." She smiled down at her.

"Mama…acer." She happily munched on a strand of Hermione's long tresses all the while babbling away.

"Yes darling girl Mama is a Chaser." She lifted her up and gave her another kiss on the nose. "Can you say Dada?"

"Mama…Mama…Mama…"

"Try Dada for Mummy,"

"idditch."

"Dada."

"acer."

"That's wonderful, but try to say Dada for Mummy."

"Mama…Mama…Mama." She loved this game and it was only fair to play it with her Mama to.

_Oh frazzle this will crush him and it sounds as if I coached her to do this too. This is not good no not good at all._ Hermione thought. "Please baby or you'll hurt Daddy's feelings. Say Dada."

"Mama." Dani was getting sleepy again. :Like saying Mama.: She blinked at her and yawned.

"Promise Mama that you'll think about it okay baby?" Hermione put her back in her crib.

:Okay night-night Mama. Loves you.: Dani drifted off to sleep with her bear and dragon cuddled in her arms.

"I love you too angel." Hermione kissed her goodnight then vanished from the nursery.

--

Harry was pacing the study as the webcam footage replayed on the computer screen. "It does sound like I coached her doesn't it?"

Draco, Ron, Oliver, Fred, and George were at a loss about what to say to him.

"Three words is a milestone, but it does sound like you coached her." Draco played it again.

"Hermione will be too busy jumping for joy that her darling baby girl talked at three months and it might not matter about the words." Ron tried to be optimistic.

"You don't believe that for a second little brother." Fred rolled his eyes at him.

"She'll be wantin her precious darling to say Mama first and as for the other two words, well, she might just go mental and banish you to the couch." George agreed.

"Oh, well, gee thanks a lot for the support." Harry muttered under his breath.

"She talked not one word, but three at three months, so who cares what word came first." Oliver stared at him in disbelief.

"I know and I'm over the moon about it, but Dani saying Dada first would bring up the whole she loves me more bit again." Harry sighed in frustration.

"Out with it Prince if she'd said Mama first you'd have been devastated. Admit it. You're thrilled that she said Dada first." Logan called him on it.

"Yeah, it would have upset me, but that isn't the point now is it." Harry walked over and saved the video file naming it snitch, so Hermione wouldn't bother to look at it, that done he threw himself down face first on his leather sofa. "At least this couch is comfortable." He muttered into a throw pillow.

--

Meanwhile out in the Common room Hermione is having a similar conversation with the rest of the family.

"What am I going to do?" She buried her face in her hands.

"Honey he won't be upset." Katherine tried to calm down her daughter. "You spoke at four months, so this isn't a surprise to Alex and I."

"Dani talked not one word, but three." Lily patted her hand. "One of the words was nearly Quidditch."

"She's his little shadow. He'll be devastated if she says Mama first. Her nearly saying Quidditch won't matter. He'll brood for weeks when he finds out that she almost said Chaser, because his dreams of her following in his footsteps will be dashed!" Hermione was near tears.

"Harry isn't like that." Anna reassured her.

"He'll be happy that she said her first words." Alex agreed.

"He's Harry, so who knows how he'll react." Luna and Ginny said in unison.

"She talked this is wonderful news, so focus on that." Thea smiled.

"Yes, this is a momentous step in your daughter's life. Talking at three months is astonishing." Stephen was beside himself with pride.

James watched the webcam footage that Hermione had called up on the screen. "Harry played this game at three months where he would say Dada around me, but refused to say Mama unless he was alone with Lily."

"Our Harry was quite the character as a baby." Lily giggled. "James and I were beside ourselves with guilt for days, because neither of us wished to hurt the others feelings."

"James was pulling his hair out about it." Sirius smirked.

"So was Lily." Jenna's eyes danced with humor.

"The thing was that he said both to any of us…just not to James or Lily." Remus chuckled.

"So, she's playing some game with the two of us?" Hermione called up more footage from the webcam, but came up with nothing. "That's odd the footage of Harry and Logan in the nursery has been removed."

"Oh yeah, like father, so like daughter," James chuckled. "Junior is powwowing with the boys in the study about something and I doubt it's about Quidditch."

Hermione set the laptop back on the coffee table. "There's only one-way to find out." She got up to go find Harry.

"Well, at this rate it'll be midnight before we eat." Max was starving.

"We're all starving, but let them talk first." Molly growled.

--

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on the study door.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Ron opened the door.

"Boys go set the table in the formal dining room while Harry and I have a chat." Hermione eyed the boys.

"Sure Hermione no problem…" The guys left.

Hermione closed the door and walked over to where Harry was brooding on the couch. "Did Dani call you Dada?" She asked softly.

Harry grumbled something into the pillow, but didn't look at her.

"I'm not angry about it, so quit brooding, and talk to me." She sat down on the arm of the couch.

Harry rolled over onto his back and stared up at her. "I didn't coach her. She just said it. Please don't sentence me to the couch tonight." He sulked.

"Sentence you to the couch for saying Dada at three months, why whatever made you think that." Hermione found herself pulled down into his arms.

"She said more than Dada before that." He kissed her.

"So, you were so wary of my reaction to her saying Dada first that you erased her first words." Hermione sat up and frowned at him.

"No of course not I saved it under another file name." He pulled her back into his arms. "How did you find out? Logan was in here and Uncle Severus is cooing over baby Cindy, so how do you know?"

"She called me Mama while I was in the nursery and tried other words as well." Hermione laughed when his face went from puzzled to shocked in seconds. "Oh yes lion. She's playing us and she's only three-months-old."

"Let me guess. She wouldn't say Dada." Harry shook his head in disbelief when Hermione nodded.

"No, but she did say idditch for Quidditch and acer for Chaser." Hermione arched a brow at him. "So what was it with you?"

"She said nitch for snitch, but also idditch that was her first word or try at it anyway." Harry took a deep calming breath. "I'll show you."

The two of them walked over to the computer and played the media file called snitch. "Our daughter's first try at being a Marauder..."

Hermione watched the file then kissed his cheek. "You are such a love."

Harry viewed the media file of Hermione in the nursery. "She's really taking after the craftier sides of our personae." He chuckled when she was put through the same paces as he had been. "Oh, angel you care." He kissed her nose.

"Your Dad said that she's mirroring what you did at her age, so he was the one to figure it out." Hermione snuggled closer. "Can we go eat now? I'm famished."

"Yes please before I eat one of those fake fruit over there." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry lion you'll be fed." Hermione paused before opening the door. "We're eating Aunt Mattie's, Winky's, Dobby's, and Kreacher's cooking, so you're going to be able to enjoy eating dinner without worrying about food poisoning."

"Bloody hell this is the last thing that I needed tonight! Are my sisters even speaking to us now?" Harry groaned.

"No, but Wills and Henry are taking the brunt of the abuse for not being honest with them." Hermione opened the door.

"Finally!! Let's eat dinner and be done with it!" Rory snarled at the two of them.

"I'm not guilty of switching your meals Dad is!" Harry wasn't in the mood to be lashed out at. "He only did it to spare your feelings and save our lives, so live with it! We are here to give thanks for all that we've been blessed with this year not to whine or brood over being beyond terrible cooks in the kitchen! Women in our family are fabulous at making sweets, but disastrous at the main meal! It's a known fact, so live with it and let's eat!"

"Next time tell us the truth." Dromi growled.

"And have the two of you banish Wills and Henry to the couch or worse because of hurting your feelings!? I hate to break it to you, but it is our job to make our wives happy and to support them in all of their endeavors!" Harry snarled at them. "But if you wish them to be heartless, unfeeling, cad's then they can do that too! That is up to you!" He stalked passed them and headed for the formal dining room.

"I hate it when he goes all noble and prince like on us." Rory pouted.

"I know, but he's right." Dromi sighed.

"He's also starving and exhausted from this weekend. All five of us are, but we are here at your request, so let's just eat." Hermione went to join Harry.

"Let's go you two." Wills and Henry escorted them to the dining room where everyone was seated and enjoying dinner.

--

Chapter24

Decking the Halls

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	24. Decking the Halls

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 24

Decking the Halls

--

Dani continues to challenge her father and more.

Notes:

or Italic wording is ones inner thought also

: : Telepathic thought

( ) My little creation that I do in the stories it's called a twin link.

--

Harry glanced over at the playpen where Dani was trying to escape. "Daddy is working right now, so amuse yourself with your toys like your sisters."

:Want out!: Dani growled.

"That's tough because you're staying put in there while I try to work on this chapter." Harry kept his temper in check.

"Dada…" Dani whimpered.

"Sorry little miss, but the answer is no."

"Dada!" Ally and Mia could also say both Dada and Mama.

"No now play with your toys for a bit. I'm working." Harry tried to concentrate on the words on the screen.

"Dada!" Dani was getting mad because he usually gave in and picked her up. "Out!"

"Very good Danielle nice fourth word the answer however is still no." Harry praised her on her word, but didn't move from his chair.

Dani screeched in outrage and mentally threw her stuffed dragon at him. :You mean! I want out!:

Harry picked up the plushy that had hit his head and sat it beside the computer. "You just lost your dragon. Now cool it." He glared at her. "No means no. Now amuse yourself with your endless choice of toys, while I finish this chapter."

"MAMA!!" Dani screamed in fury. "MAMA OUT!"

"Mama is out Christmas shopping for you three naughty children, so stop screaming because you're staying put." Harry once again focused on the words on the screen.

Ally and Mia didn't wish to make their Daddy any angrier than he already was, so they chose to play with their baby gym.

"BAD DADA!" Dani screeched at him.

"No bad Dani. Now enough." Harry growled back.

"TUTUP…!" Dani screamed at lightning speed.

Harry turned around to glare at her. "What did you just tell me?"

Dani glared defiantly up at him. "TUT UP!" She screamed clearer this time.

"That does it! You are not going to tell me to shut up. No means no and shut up is not to be said to me or anyone again." Harry conjured another playpen beside his desk then added a baby blanket for her to lay on. "You're in time-out for a while." He went over and plucked her out of the playpen and then set her all by herself minus any toys in the other playpen.

Dani lie on her tummy and threw a temper tantrum screaming her lungs out, kicking her legs, and pounding her tiny fists in fury against the blanket.

"You had to push me, so now you're going to stay there until you calm down." Harry calmly spoke to his furious baby girl.

"Love Dada," Mia chimed from the playpen.

"Love Dada," Ally cooed.

"Very well done girls, love is a nice new word. Daddy loves you both very much. Now Tutup or shut up is a naughty word which is why Dani is in the naughty pen. She's being bad or naughty while the two of you are being good little girls." Harry smiled down at them. "Sorry is also a nice word it's what you say when you've been naughty or bad." He looked over at Dani who was listening to him.

"Dani bad," Ally nodded.

"Ally…Mia good." Mia pushed the butterfly button and out flew colorful butterflies.

"That's right good is another nice word." Harry praised them. "And yes Ally. Dani is being bad." He nodded.

Dani was sitting on her fanny reaching up her arms to him. "Dani sorry," She whimpered.

Harry sat down in his chair and turned to look down at her miserable tear streaked face. "Dani just because I'm preventing you from doing what you wish does not make me a bad Daddy. No means no. Throwing a dragon, a tantrum, and telling me to shut up only gets you by yourself in the naughty pen. You need to learn that all of you can't always have your own way and you need to listen when I say no to you."

"Sorry Dada." Dani sniffled. "Dani Sorry," She blinked up at him with enormous miserable teary emerald eyes. "Love Dada," She reached for him again.

Harry reached down and picked her up. "I love you too Dani. So, are we at an understanding now?" He held her up so they were looking eye to eye.

:Yes Dada. Dani understands now.: She could feel just how powerful her Daddy was and sensed that it would be wise to just not continue to challenging him. :I play with sisters. You work.:

"If you're hungry or need a new diaper then I'll focus on that, but if not I'm finishing this chapter, and then we'll play for a little while." Harry sat her back down with her sisters.

Dani joined in playing with her siblings.

Harry went back to work on his book.

--

A little while later

"Oi Harry! You home?!" Fred called from the entryway.

"Yeah, we brought you our latest creation to look at for our brilliant little darling nieces!" George echoed after him.

Harry took a deep calming breath before answering. "Yeah, you two, I'm in the study!"

"Eh, Fred we caught him working. Percy is gonna snarl at us." George smirked.

"Yeah, after reading the rough draft Percy is chomping at the bit to get them to finish." Fred grinned.

"Yeah, well, the yellow coward wouldn't daresay anything to either of them after his blunders during their fifth and sixth years." George opened the door to the study.

"So, how did you get out of going Christmas shopping with your wives?" Harry propped his elbows on his desk, steepled his fingers together, and rested his chin on his hands, so it appeared like he was someone who had been in the middle of something brilliant.

"We were both in the middle of finishing this, so they left us to our latest brainstorm." Fred set a miniature toy dragon on his palm.

"A figurine?" Harry was not impressed. "A figurine of Pendragon is your big creation?"

Fred set it down in the empty playpen. "No smart…" Fred paused when Harry narrowed his eyes at him then pointed to the girls on the other side of him. "Uh, one… it's not a figurine."

"Watch," George used his wand to grow it to its proper size.

"A riding toy fashioned after Pendragon…Oh yeah, brilliant." Harry drummed his fingers on his desk. "I too am working, so if that's all…"

"No it darn well isn't all," George touched the saddle and the dragon came to life. Smoke or what appeared to be white smoke puffed from his nostrils, his eyes lit up, and his neck moved.

"Well now that's more like it." Harry got up to have a closer look. "Does it have any educational qualities to it?" The tail and wings moved creating iridescent bubbles.

"Yeah, we're all too aware of Hermione's constant need for them to have learning toys." George pointed to the neck. "It has shapes with colors for them to set into place. We'll show you how it works."

Fred took out a square.

"This is a red square. The shape is a square and it's colored red." Hermione's voice chimed the lesson.

"That's…"

"Hermione," The twins grinned. "We had the two of you read all those lines weeks ago and this is the result. The trick to this guy here is its personalized by having the parents voices teach their own kiddies."

Harry set the square back.

"Very good little one, you put back the red square." It chimed in Harry's voice.

"The wings have textures on them and stuff. It makes cute noises and the like, but it's also soft, so no little one can get hurt if they bump into it."

"Boy's this is brilliant, but does it only come in dragons?" Harry asked.

"No the dragon is for Dani, because she loves them. We have a unicorn for Ally and a Pegasus for Mia." George produced two more.

"Dada!" Dani pointed to her diaper.

"I'll do it." Fred walked over and scooped her up. "How would you like to hang out with your Uncle George and me while your Daddy works on his book?"

George set the other two toys by the couch. "Yeah, you three can try out your new rides." He easily scooped up both Mia and Ally.

"That's fine by me." Harry watched them go. "Uh, guys? The toys?"

"We made a few sets." The twins grinned.

"Oh thanks." Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"We aim to please." They left him to his work.

"Finally, now I might actually get this chapter finished." He went back to focusing on the screen.

Ruby flew into the room at lighting speed and buzzed around his face.

"What do you mean Wicked went for a stroll…" Harry listened to her chattering away. "And took Star with him…after he let them all-out of their stalls!?" Harry saved his work and focused on the problem. "I get it! You win! I'm not supposed to work today, but this is just plain cruel!" He grumbled up at the powers that be.

--

Hermione arrived home a few hours later. "Where's Harry?" She arched a brow at the Weasley twins, who were in the nursery with her girls.

"He's in the study hard at work on a chapter." Fred was rocking Dani to sleep.

"We volunteered to watch the munchkins while he focused on sixth year." George was diapering Ally.

Mia was already asleep in her crib.

"Mel and Katie said you were working in your workshop, so what brought you here?" Hermione was impressed by how good they were with them.

"Those," Fred pointed to the three new toys in the corner.

"They're too young for toys like this." Hermione frowned.

"Our creations move of their own accord, but only activate if you say a certain word, or you can pull them along while they ride." George explained.

"_Incedo_ makes them move and _desino_ to makes them stop." Fred grinned.

Hermione removed a block and listened to the lesson. "This is brilliant you two."

"Harry fancied it as well." George sat down to rock Ally.

"I checked in the study when I arrived home and Harry wasn't there." Hermione checked on Mia. :Lion? Where are you?:

:Rounding up Wicked after he set the whole horse barn free.: Harry answered back. : So, angel mine how was your day? Mine has been a complete wash.:

"Boys didn't you even think to go check on him?" Hermione's brow furrowed with displeasure.

"Are you kidding? No way were we gonna go down there when he was in story mode. I don't fancy getting my first taste of AK or _Crucio_, so we let him be." George shook his head.

"Why what's up?" Fred arched on fiery brow at her.

"Oh, nothing he's just been rounding up horses for a few hours. You see Wicked set all the horses in the barn free." Hermione told the two of them in a nonchalant tone.

"That settles that he's gonna be in some mood tonight." Fred and George gave each other a look.

:I got most of the shopping finished. Sorry about your day.: Hermione sent back. "All of us that included Uncle Paddy, Tom, and Manny were off doing errands today, so he had to round them up on his own."

:That's wonderful news, my angel. Mine consisted of Danielle challenging me, no work done on our book, and being called bad dada and Tutup by her wasn't very pleasant either. She mentally threw her plushy dragon at me. They can all say good, bad, up, love, sorry, and their names so that's a plus. Danielle was introduced to the Naughty Playpen and time-out.: Harry gave her a run through of his day while he secured Wicked in his stall.

:Do you need help?: Hermione asked as she checked over the girls new toys.

:No it's all done. I'll be right there. Paddy, Manny, and Tom are here, so it's their headache now.: Harry sent back.

"He should've asked us for help." George snorted in disgust.

"Yeah, that's what baby slings are for." Fred growled.

"It's cold enough to snow outside, so I handled it myself with the help of Xander and Uncle Cam." Harry appeared in the nursery. "So, yes big brothers I asked for help. Horses and I, well, usually don't mix, so I enlisted some competent back up to help me."

"We've got the girls covered, so would it be too much to ask if you could feed us?" Fred and George gave him a pathetic look.

"You've done wonderfully with the girls and with these new creations, so of course we'll feed you." Hermione smiled.

"Ya see we barely get to eat these days…Fruit and crackers just ain't enough to keep us going." George confided.

"Say no more. I've been there big brothers, so what would you like for dinner?" Harry asked. "That's after I shower of course."

"Surprise us. Just make enough, so we can smuggle some home." Fred sighed.

--

"Harry are you up to helping me decorate tonight?" Hermione frosted her fourth custard filled chocolate cake.

"Is it just us and the triplets this weekend?" Harry had decided on hot turkey sandwiches, mash, and crumpets for dinner and was carving the turkey.

"Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi are attending a function at Sandhurst and Mum and Dad are visiting with the family at Hogwarts. They even took Fluffy and the pups with them, so yes we've got the place to ourselves this weekend." Hermione sprinkled crushed candy canes on top of her cakes as well as on the sides.

"Then I guess it's you and me decking the halls after dinner." Harry built three layered hot turkey sandwiches and set them on plates. "I was kinda hoping to decorate with Mum, Dad, and everyone." He drowned the sandwiches in rich gravy, before adding small mounds of mash on each plate.

"Well, after five Quidditch victories maybe they assumed that we needed some alone time." Hermione went about setting the dinner table.

"I know…" He tried to cover the hurt and disappointment in his voice. "It's just that I missed out last Christmas and thought we'd start a tree trimming tradition of our own." He set the plates on the table.

"Harry you did bow out of shopping, so maybe they assumed differently." Hermione poured hot sparkling cider into goblets.

"Dani wished to crawl today not be good around the muggles. Percy is getting antsy for more chapters. I just wished to relax, look after the girls, and work on the book today." Harry sighed in defeat.

"You know what Lil's!? Hang his feelings!" James could be heard snarling just outside the kitchen doors. "He needs to get into the holiday spirit and quit focusing on that blasted book!"

"James this is still so new for him, so maybe forcing him to trim all of those trees that we cut at Hogwarts isn't such a smart idea." Lily countered.

"No better time than now to introduce him to a family tradition!" James pushed open the kitchen doors. "Junior you may have ditched shopping today, but you aren't getting out of trimming the trees or decorating the manor!"

"Dinners ready on the table." Harry grinned at them. "Afterwards Hermione and I planned on doing just that."

"He was brooding about it not being a family affair." Hermione beamed happily.

"You're Grams and Dad will have a fit!" Rory growled at Wills.

"We made an appearance for nearly two hours." Wills growled back.

"Yeah, this is way more important than what we were attending." Henry was in full agreement with his brother.

"We danced three dances and then left." Dromi closed the front doors.

"To come here have a proper dinner and then join in trimming the tree and decking out the manor for the holidays." Henry countered.

"It looked like we were running off to…" Rory blushed.

"She's right it looked positively scandalous pausing to kiss for ten minutes under the mistletoe and then ditching the rest of the Ball." Dromi was also blushing.

"Let them all wonder." Henry winked at Dromi.

"You just looked good enough to devour in your red crushed velvet creation." Wills growled against Rory's neck. "And I plan to later tonight."

"And you in this golden creation are like a…" Henry was interrupted by Harry.

"Dinner is ready. Please don't spoil it with a so not needed visual of you and my sisters." Harry stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, please change into something more casual and all of us will eat." James growled softly. "Oh and girls you look beautiful tonight."

"I want a portrait of you in those gowns." Lily had the camera. "Now stand in front of the staircase, so I can get some snaps."

They went about posing for pictures before changing using the glamour spell into more casual clothes.

The twins toddled over to them from the Common room. "We hungry," They chimed.

"Well, then let's get you two properly fed." Harry picked up MJ and James picked up Bell.

"Are we late?" The rest of the family arrived.

"No we're just getting ready to sit down." Harry was now feeling the holiday spirit and was looking forward to decking the halls with his family around him.

--

Ron eyed the enormous stacks of boxes sitting in front of the house. "She can't be serious." He scowled.

Harry was setting up a hotchpotch of air inflatable lawn decorations that Hermione had bought. "She wants the manor to be lit up both the muggle and wizarding way." He plugged the extension cord into an electrical box and they all came to life.

"That means physical labor and stuff." Ron pouted.

"Don't worry Ron. If you fall off the ladder at least you'll bounce." Draco was deciding on what went where.

"Oh, thanks a lot! I feel loads better now!" Ron watched as Harry and Logan set up other animated and lit up scenes. "Those are loads less complicated than stringing up the lights." Ron spread out the detailed diagram of what went where.

"This is for the babies' enjoyment, so quit your bellyaching and get to work." Sirius was adding net lights to the trees and bushes.

"Those long wooden things with rungs are called ladders. You climb up them to reach your destination, for example the eaves of the roof and the like." Wills pointed at the ladders resting against four different locations.

"These are hooks." Henry held up some clips. "They slide right into place and then you hang the strings of lights on them."

"Can't we just use our brooms to fly up there instead?" Ron wasn't keen on the plan.

"No you cannot Ronald Weasley. The front is to be done the muggle way." Hermione walked outside with Dani in her arms.

"But it'll take hours the muggle way!"

"Ron it's as simple as this. She wishes to set a good example for all the little ones." James scooped up MJ for a cuddle when Lily came outside with the twins.

"That's right I do. Besides, they need to be acclimated to both the muggle and Wizarding Worlds." Hermione walked over to survey Harry and Logan's handiwork. "These are marvelous and Dani loves them."

:Pretty me likes! Wants more pretties!: Dani approved wholeheartedly about the Christmas décor. "Dada!" She pointed at Harry. "Love dada!"

"Daddy loves you too pumpkin, but he's busy at the moment putting up pretties."

Hermione kept a firm hold on her daughter. "So we'll watch."

"Want Dada!" Dani reached for him.

"In a little bit angel," Harry smiled at her.

:Want more pretties!: Dani pointed at all the animated and lit up creations. :Dani likes!:

"You heard her boys now get to work." Hermione arched a brow at them.

"So far this looks lovely." Lily approved of mélange of characters, and topiaries on the front lawns.

"Pretty." Bell pointed at everything.

Ron reluctantly let Wills load him up with strings of lights. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He started to climb up the ladder.

"Henry and I have set the clips, so all you need to do is string the icicle lights across them." Wills instructed.

"This isn't difficult." Draco was stringing lights along his section of the roof.

"No the muggles have simplified this to an art." Henry was working on hanging snowflakes and stars across the front portico.

"Net lights for bushes, tree wraps for tree trunks, and LCD lights for the perfect lighting effects," Wills was lighting the windows.

"Fluffy!! No bad boys!!" Ginny and Luna shouted at Fluffy, who was determined to see what they were doing to his domain. Fluff knew how to open the doors, so he was out of the house with Rad and Lady. "No!! Pups not you too!"

Fluffy saw Ron's ladder and decided that it would make a nice chew stick, so he bounded over to it, and all three heads took a big bite of the ladder. The ladder went one-way and he ended up clinging to the roofs edge. The ladder then fell towards Henry's ladder knocking him off into the front hedges. His ladder fell towards Draco's ladder causing him to go flying into the hedges as well.

Fluffy dragged his prize off to the backyard and the pups gave chase after him.

"Oh, now this is just bloomin marvelous!" Ron was not pleased with this turn of events. "I really didn't wish to test if I bounce or not anymore!"

"Hang on Ron!" Harry called his broom to him. "You two okay over there?!" He shouted over at Henry and Draco.

"Oh, yeah right, like I'm going anywhere!" Ron was losing his grip.

"No sense on three of us being broken focus on getting to Ron!" Draco managed to shout back.

"Yeah, what he said!" Henry echoed.

"Need a lift?" Harry flew up beside him.

"Thanks mate now let's get this done the easy way." Ron went about hanging the lights.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a mark." Henry winced in pain as Wills and Logan helped him to his feet.

"Henry!" Dromi raced outside.

"I'm fine beautiful nothing broken…" He yelped when he tried to move his wrist. "Or maybe not…"

Draco had landed badly as well, only it was his leg that was broken. "Bouncing doesn't count if it's into some rose hedges…" He groaned when James and Sirius untangled him from the hedge.

"I'm so sorry Dragon…" Ginny blinked back tears.

"Fluffy was only playing, no harm was meant." Draco managed a weak smile.

"James, bring Draco into the house, so I can tend to him." Lily handed Stephen her daughter. "Sirius you do the same with Henry."

"We're one step ahead of you my flame." James was already carrying Draco inside with Ginny on his heels.

"I've got Henry." Sirius easily carried him inside with Dromi and Lily following him.

"Hey, Logan send up some more lights." Harry called down to him. "We'll finish this the easy, not to mention safer way."

Thirty minutes later Hermione's instructions were carried out to the very last detail. "I'll go flip the light switches and then you will all see your hard work in all its illuminated glory." Hermione stepped inside.

"Well, now this makes it all worth it." Ron stood at the front gates with the others as they surveyed the results to their work.

:Ooh Dani likes pretties!: Dani cuddled closer to her father's shoulder.

"I'm happy that you approve." Harry decided that snow was in order and called up a storm.

"That was excellent thinking lion. Snow was most definitely what was needed." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Look girls." Anna stepped outside with Ally in her arms.

"Isn't this just lovely," Molly was holding Mia.

:Ooh we likes pretties!: The girls were entranced with the front yard.

"The backyard is alight with our magical means, but this is impressive as well." Remus also liked the light and animated show on the front lawns.

"Well, now this isn't gonna do at all…" George frowned.

"Muggles can't outdo magic. It's just not done." Fred agreed and they headed back to the backyard.

"But my list!! You can't go all willy-nilly!! It's not part of my plan!" Hermione shouted after them.

"Let them have their fun. We've got the inside to work on next." Harry pleased with his and everyone's hard work headed back inside.

--

"Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher are decorating up a storm inside." Hermione followed him.

"Angel mine, I've seen your list. I have no doubt that there'll be plenty left for us to do." Harry stepped inside and what he saw took his breath away. "This is beyond brilliant…"

He took in the front entryway decorated with Ever-twinkling, what appeared to be iridescent icicles on the archways leading to various parts of the manor and the banisters where adorned with garland with its own iridescent Ever-twinkling stars. It looked as if a designer had decorated for Christmas with little ones in mind; none of the decorations were hung where curious little fingers could reach.

"It was decorated similarly to the Yule Ball, but I had them tone it down a bit." Hermione was pleased as they entered the Common room that was also decked with similar holiday glory, but the enormous Christmas tree had yet to be trimmed.

"Now what do we have in here?" Wills walked over to a long deluxe leather case and opened it. "Nice choice Ducky, but a train will draw the attention of curious little hands.

"Is that a model train of the Hogwarts Express?" Harry had never had a toy train, so this was something new to him.

"Draco wanted to set it up, but we're waiting for all of you." Henry was lounging on the couch with Dromi.

"I've never seen one before and I was curious." Draco growled from the LuvSac where he was lounging with Ginny cuddled up beside him.

"So, how'd the two of you like Skele-fuse?" Harry set Dani in her swing.

"That stuff is vile, but it works." Draco grimaced. "We'll be better than ever in a week."

"Your efforts produced smashing results, so your injuries were not for naught." Hermione arched a brow at them.

"That's nice to know." Henry and Draco were both sporting casts.

:Love Pretties!: Dani happily swung in her swing.

"Yes boys, you did a smashing job." Anna and Molly smiled.

:We love pretties.: Mia and Ally cooed.

"What in Mab's name are they up to?" Molly looked outside.

Fred, George, Vincent, and Greg were still hard at work out back.

The twins were conjuring iridescent lights which they placed in the various trees and bushes. Bluebell flames that danced in festive containers made of iridescent glass were lighting the walkways and patio. It created on intimate holiday feeling and less commercial like it was out-front.

"I love it." Hermione opened the doors to the patio and stepped outside. "The ice sculptures are glorious you two."

Greg and Vince were finishing with their fifth ice sculpture. "We thought the kiddies would fancy them."

"Fella's those are works of art." Harry surveyed the Unicorns both winged and otherwise, the fairy reaching up to pet one, and the family of dragons standing watch over the Guest cottage and on both ends of the patio.

"These were easier than the ones out-front." Vince grinned.

"Yeah, we had to make 'em fit in with the muggle stuff." Greg set a container with a bluebell flame inside it under his dragon sculpture. The effect was that it lit up the sculpture revealing its intricate detail.

Vince was doing the same with the other sculptures. "So, we came up with snow people, uh, reindeer, and uh…St. Nick."

"Well done boys this is top-notch work." James walked outside.

"Oh, I love it!" Ginny came out to see for herself. "You must do some dragons, fairies, and unicorns for the manor, oh and the lights as well."

"We plan to fixing up everyone's places." The boys were proud of their achievement. "Uh, where's Draco?"

"Right here…" Draco with the help of some crutches gimped out onto the porch. "You've been holding out on me. This goes far beyond doodling. These are works of art."

"Ya really mean it?" Greg was beaming with pride.

"Yeah, you used to hate it when we did stuff like this." Vince thought he was hearing things.

"Malfoy is dead." Draco rolled his eyes heavenward as if asking for patience. "I'm a Pendragon-Black now and I think you two deserve a raise."

"Sorry 'bout that we forgot." Vince grinned sheepishly.

"Don't think anything of it, so how's two hundred galleons a day sound?" Draco laughed when the two gapped openmouthed at him.

"Uh, yeah, sure that'd be great." Greg finally noticed the crutches. "How'd you get broke, a few hours ago ya were fine."

"Henry and I fell off the ladders and landed in the hedges after Fluffy over there saw Ron's ladder as a chew toy." Draco spied Fluffy and the pups under the weeping willow.

"Fluffy's just sore cause we didn't do one of him in ice." Vince smirked.

"Fluff is as curious as they come and being a fire creature doesn't fancy ice." Harry countered.

"He's also vain and wouldn't end up fancying his likeness in ice." James smirked.

"More like he wanted it so he could destroy it later." Sirius was pleased with the backyard. "Good show to all of you."

"It reminds me of the Yule Ball." Luna sighed dreamily.

"Oh, you're right Luna it does." Katie smiled.

"No this is more enchanting than that." Trista loved what they had done to the backyard.

"Nice going this looks great." Ron and the others also stepped outside.

"Wait till we set off the pyro's on Christmas Eve then it'll be brilliant." Fred pulled Katie into his arms.

"This is brilliant, but Fred's right the pyro's will be the finishing touch." George cuddled Trista to him. "Tabitha is active tonight." He placed a protective hand on her middle.

"She loves the sound of her Daddy's voice." Trista smiled.

Katie laughed when Fred knelt beside her and laid his head against her middle. "Yes Fred our daughter is inside there and loves to kick when you talk around her."

"Fiona is daddy's little wonder." Fred didn't care how it looked he was fascinated with what they had created inside Katie. "Daddy loves you."

"Ron you have to feel this." Luna had just felt the boys kick her for the first time and giggled. "It tickles."

Ron's face lit up with delight and wonder. "They're kicking you!"

"I know isn't it wonderful." Luna was over the moon with happiness.

"This is so cool." Ron felt the twins doing summersaults and occasionally kicking their mum. "I felt fingers that time…now its tiny little toes…"

"It's an amazing feeling…" Hermione and Harry grinned knowingly at the six of them.

"I feel the occasional flutter every so often, but DJ hasn't started moving around like that yet." Ginny couldn't wait until her son was doing the same thing.

"Luna is further along than you are, so just give him time." Lily smiled at her.

"Yeah, be grateful that your little ones are growing at a nice normal leisurely pace." Harry grinned. "At least all of you have a definite idea about when your little ones are making their appearances."

"Dada!" Dani appeared in her fathers arms. "Dani love Dada." She blew raspberries up at him and smiled her toothy grin.

"No worries baby brother. They can take their time." Fred and George gaped openmouthed at Dani.

"No way did she just do that." Ron stared goggle-eyed at his niece.

"That's scary is what that is." Draco was gobsmacked.

"She couldn't have done that, because the bracelet is still on her wrist." Ginny frowned.

"Dani is the next generation and their daughter, so nothing that she or her sisters do should surprise any of us." Luna was her normal serene self.

"Dani has been determined to be held by me all-day. Add the fact that she can't stand being left out of anything and her determination is off the scales." Harry wasn't the least bit flustered by this turn of events. "Look at the pretty ice sculptures that Uncle Greg and Uncle Vince made and the pretty lights and lanterns that Uncle George and Uncle Fred created." He situated her in his arms, so she could see the backyard and how it had been transformed for the holidays.

:Dani likes pretties.: She pointed at the things in her backyard and happily kicked her legs.

Jenna raced outside in panic. "Dani's missing!"

Sirius caught her in his arms. "Easy Babe, she's right over there with Harry."

"But…I don't understand…she's wearing the bracelet…" Jenna stared-wide eyed at Dani.

Merlin appeared with Ally cuddled in his arms. "The bracelet is merely a temporary measure meant to allow her to excel naturally as well as magically. She learned to crawl as well as speak, so the bracelet granted her a boon by allowing her to go to her father by magical means. It is rewarding her for her accomplishments as well as for being a good girl this evening." Merlin took in the newly decorated backyard and then looked over at the boys who had decorated it. "Well done Lads well done indeed."

"We saw it as a challenge." Fred and George grinned.

"Uh, thanks…" Vince and Greg were seeing Merlin for the first time and were at a loss for words.

"This is class all the way where as the front grounds embrace the muggles commercialized view of the holidays." Merlin arched a brow at Harry and the others. "Not that it looks terrible mind, you just a bit on the excessively extravagant side of things."

"I happen to disagree. In my eyes both grounds are equally lovely." Mab appeared with Mia in her arms. "Although, those ice creations are breathtaking and by far my favorite's of all the finery. My compliments to the two newest young men of our family, for a job well done."

Vince and Greg blushed, but were still speechless.

"You told us that it would rein her power in for at least two years!" Hermione was beyond frazzled by what her daughter had just done. "You never once mentioned anything about rewarding magic to her as she excels at every step of her first everything!!" Hermione stalked over and let her temper loose on Merlin.

:Mama Mad…: Ally began sucking her thumb. (Magic no good if Mama be mad…)

(Mama mad cause Dani use magic.) Mia was also sucking on her thumb. :Magic no good if Mama mad.:

"She can only go to you or Harry when you happen to be in close proximity to her. It's nothing for you to fret about nor is it anything to cause such anger. All that you are doing is frightening your children." Merlin was calm and cool towards her.

"FRET! FRET! THAT TRINKET GAVE ME SOME PIECE OF MIND AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT RELEASES MAGIC!! SHE'S FOUR-MONTH'S-OLD IN A FEW WEEKS! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE ABLE TO TAP INTO THAT POWERFUL OF MAGIC UNTIL SHE IS MUCH OLDER!!" Hermione ignored the comment about her scaring her children and continued to rant at him in fury.

"Mama mad," Dani clung to her daddy in terror. "Mama! Dani sorry!" She whimpered.

"Oh, no. Hey, now angel face, this is not your fault." Harry set her against his shoulder to try to calm her. "Your Mummy is a little surprised and at the moment extremely miffed at First-Grandpa Merlin." Harry could see that his other two girls were just as terrified and that made his temper go on slow boil. :Magic is not bad and none of you did anything wrong. This is just your Mummy overreacting to the situation and Daddy is going to take care of it straight away.: He sent to all three of his girls.

"Dani bad…" She burst into tears as did her sisters. (I stop magic.)

(No more magic Mama mad.) Ally sent back to Dani.

(We no do magic.) Mia agreed.

"No Danielle you weren't being bad." Harry was becoming beyond furious at Hermione.

:Dani no do magic. Dani bad. Dani no do magic. Mama mad.: Dani started to suck her thumb, because her Mummy was still ranting away at Merlin.

"Hermione Anne Diana!! I would cool it that is unless you wish to sleep alone for a week!!" Harry kept his tone low, but it was clear that he was barely holding onto control of his temper. :Dani you are not in trouble. Girl's magic is a part of whom and what you are. Dani you instinctively wished to find me and did nothing wrong.:

"I WILL NOT COOL IT!! THIS IS SOME SICK GAME FOR HIM AND I'LL NOT HAVE IT!!" She fumed.

Harry decided that he had heard more than enough. "_SILENCIO MAXIMUS_!!"

She was now unable to utter a single sound.

"Magic is in their blood there is no hiding from it and that's the end of it! We will deal with their magic as they embrace it or discover new things in a calm rational unthreatening manner!! I have had more than enough of this tantrum and it ends right this minute!!" Harry was in full HBP mode.

:This is not funny Harry James Merlin!!: Hermione snarled in his head when no counter could reverse his magic.

:Oh, I agree Hermione Anne Diana! You terrified our girls! They don't ever wish to use magic again, because it's naughty in your eyes!!: Harry snarled back. "Dad would you take Dani for me, while Hermione and I have a chat in private."

"Sure son, but go easy on her. This floored all of us." James took Dani.

"She's my daughter nothing should shock any of you! They are all my girls that make's them special, so learn to live with it!" Harry grabbed Hermione by the hood of her cape and they both vanished.

--

Harry ported the two of them to the Guest Cottage. Where he quickly cast an _Imperturbable Maximus Charm_ and locked the doors with C_olloportus Maximus_. "You disappoint me! I never thought that you would ever pull something like this!"

:I have a right to want what's best for our girls!! Magic be that in their blood should not be their main focus at this critical stage in their lives!! Crawling and trying to talk is fine! Calling a toy, pacifier, or bottle to her is harmless!! Appearing in your arms is not!! Walking, eating baby food, and potty training comes before any of that!!: Hermione's eyes were dark Cognac in color because of her temper.

"That may be for a normal muggle or perhaps a muggle born, but it doesn't apply to wizarding children!! Magic is to be embraced not shunned and that's bloody well how it should be!! She innocently used magic to achieve her goal of being cuddled in my arms, while she saw what all the fuss was about outside!!" Harry let her have it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, as he continued to lay into her with his harsh words.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT AS A CHALLENGE, HERMIONE! DANI IS THE MOST CURIOUS OF THE THREE AND NOW SHE'LL MOST LIKELY BE AFRAID OF EVER USING MAGIC AROUND YOU AGAIN!! NICE GOING!! I HOPE YOU ARE PLEASED WITH YOURSELF!! YOU BEYOND TERRIFIED THE THREE OF THEM INTO THINKING THAT ALL MAGIC IS NAUGHTY!!" Harry roared down at her.

:She scared the life out of me!! So sorry that I had a normal human reaction!!: Hermione bristled. :She had some form of normalcy for a while…: She didn't get a chance to complete her statement, because Harry's temper snapped and anything glass or fragile shattered by the sheer magnitude of it.

"NORMALCY!! SHE HAPPENS TO BE OUR DAUGHTER!! YOU CAN'T READ ANY OF THOSE BOOKS ON MUGGLE BABIES AND THEN GO AND COMPARE THEM TO OUR GIRLS!!"

:Books are a good source of information!!: Hermione snarled back she knew that he would never lay a finger on her, so his temper wasn't scaring her in the least.

"MUGGLE CHILD REARING BOOKS HAVE NO INKLING HOW TO RAISE WIZARDING CHILDREN!! THEIR IDEA OF AN ENJOYABLE OUTING IS A BORING WALK IN THE PARK OR RUBBISH LIKE THAT!"

Hermione continued to glare at him, but wisely said nothing.

"They're talking at three and a half months! She's been using magic since she was born and her sisters followed suit!! You can't apply those books to any of our girls!!" Harry was beyond displeased with her, but managed to lower his tone, so he wasn't roaring at her.

"She's sucking her thumb!! They all are!! Why is that you ask!? Because you terrified the three of them into submission!! I grew up in a family where all magic was taboo!! I'll not have that around my kids!! It isn't going to happen, so you'd best learn to live with it!!" Harry finished his rant.

"Now if you'll excuse me my daughters need their daddy! Who would never think of terrifying them into doing anything!! Figure it out Hermione and do it fast or you and I are going to have problems!!" He vanished from the cottage in a blindingly brilliant flash of turquoise and gold light.

--

Hermione sat down on a divan and buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione?" Ginny and Luna called through the door.

:Go away I just muddled everything up and wish to be alone!!: Hermione still unable to talk sent that miserable plea back to the two of them.

"Hermione dear," Molly used _Reparo_ on the cottage doors repairing the glass that had shattered because of Harry's temper. "Are you all right?"

"The door's been magically locked." Lily tried the door. "Sweetie every couple has its rough patches."

:I terrified my girls into never doing magic again and Harry is beyond furious with me!! I do not call this a rough patch!! I call this a disaster!!: Hermione focused on the door and it finally opened.

"Nonsense you just had a bad reaction to Dani's latest surprise and overacted a bit." Anna walked inside. "Oh my, he does have a temper doesn't he?" She set about using _Reparo_ on all the damaged things in the Cottage.

"He's just comparing your reaction with how he was treated by Petunia. She punished him whenever he did anything magical and that's just not something he's willing to have happen again." Lily sat down next to Hermione.

"Darling girl you can't panic every time they show their magical sides or you'll give yourself a nervous breakdown." Molly sat down on the other side of her.

"Magic is a gift that should be embraced and never shunned. The bracelet will never allow her to do anything that will cause her harm nor can she use any magic in the muggle world." Mab appeared in the cottage. "And it harm none is a very strict rule in our world. There was no need for such a reaction nor was there reason to terrify your little ones. Harry has every right to be furious with you."

:Harry is never going to speak to me again!: Hermione burst into tears.

"Harry loves you." Ginny knelt down in front of her.

"Harry's just upset, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore." Luna agreed.

Mab ended the Silencio spell, so Hermione could once again speak. "No the two of you share an unbreakable love that no amount of fighting or disagreements can break apart."

"It's not just Harry!! I terrified the girls into thinking that magic is naughty!! I muddled it all up!!" Hermione wailed miserably.

"You can't do anything sitting here feeling sorry for yourself now go fix it." Mab arched a brow at her.

"I don't know if I can." Hermione wiped away her tears with the heels of her hands.

"Go for his weakness use that as a peace offering and then see how it goes from there." Thea suggested. "But I'd hurry, because Logan says that he's taking the girls to Hogwarts. Did you really say that magic comes second or that's it's not allowed until the girls were in nursery school?"

Hermione now had some idea about how furious Harry was at her. She also knew that running up there and trying to make it right while he was still in a temper was going to get her nowhere. She needed to work out a plan of attack. "I'll let him calm down for a bit before I try to make up with him. Meantime I've got some errands to see to." Hermione vanished.

--

"Errands to see too? Harry is leaving with the girls!" Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. "She needs to fix this not run off and go shopping!"

"She's giving him his space to cool off before trying to talk with him. Otherwise, he won't listen to a word she says." Lily remembered all too well her fights with James. How angry that he had been with her for giving up on the love that they had shared together for three years, because of a fear that something terrible would happen again.

"My baby clings to normalcy as though it's a security blanket and even though she may claim to have embraced the Wizarding World completely that's not entirely true." Katherine dressed in all her finery had arrived after Wills had gone to fetch her from the Holiday dinner that she had been attending with Elizabeth.

"My Hermione has lived in the Muggle world far longer than she has ever lived in the Wizarding and so normalcy or stability that she is used to is no longer there for her to fall back on. She's also a Mother to three darling little girls and a wife to someone who she has always thought was out of her reach." She sat down on the divan. "She's still not secure in this new life that she and Harry have created and is afraid that something or someone is going to make it all go away. In her eyes the girls in this case Dani, is doing magic that could hurt her and that terrifies her. She buries herself in books to find a solution and no one has written a guide to bringing up children like her little angels. When she's lost she lashes out at anyone whom she thinks is the reason that her plans or ideas aren't working correctly and it's as simple as that."

Harry stepped out of the shadows, "Dad and Uncle Sirius thought I overacted and kicked me back out here to make things right with Hermione. Having heard what I've just heard everything is making sense to me now. She needs normalcy which means that she isn't happy about something and I doubt that it's the girls performing magic. I did however have a talk with Dani and she knows that any magic that is Mummy and Daddy type magic is off-limits and she won't do that again unless the situation calls for it." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "Therefore, we're going to see if being at Hogwarts for a week is the normalcy that she needs."

"What's at Hogwarts?" Luna asked softly.

"Family who love us and an opportunity for her to teach Potions while Uncle Severus focuses on Aunt Sibyll and little Cindy. He needs time off to recharge and will only agree to it if she's the one to teach his classes." Harry arched a brow at Katherine and his mother. "So where exactly do you think she went?" He then narrowed his eyes at Ginny. "No Ginevra I am not taking the kids and running away. I would never do that."

"It's just that you were way over the red line and then Thea said that you were taking the girls to Hogwarts…" Ginny hated it when he looked at her like that, she felt like she was two or something.

"Logan never sticks around for the full story and usually jumps to the wrong conclusion." Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I do not runaway from my problems that only gets you nowhere. I left because I needed to calm down, check on the girls, vent at Dad, and then return to an I hope more reasonable Hermione. Now where did she go off to?"

"To get you some sort of peace offering." Luna yawned.

Ron came out in search of Luna. "I'd love to stay and referee between the two of you, but I need to tuck my lovely bride and our little ones into bed." He scooped Luna up into his arms.

"That's what I'm about to do with my Ginny." Draco appeared beside Ginny.

"Everything will be fine between Hermione and me. So by all means tuck my sisters into bed." Harry thought it a good idea as well.

"Send us Ferria with a message as soon as you get it all sorted out." Ginny frowned.

"Yes please or we'll worry." Luna nodded.

"I'll do that." Harry smirked.

The four of them bid everyone goodnight and then vanished.

"She went to go get me a peace offering?" Harry glanced at his watch it was going on eleven at night. "In the states?"

"Well son you were extremely put out with her." Lily sighed.

"What in all that's magic can she get you as a peace offering in the States?" Molly frowned.

"She would wish to make whatever it is special." Katherine mused.

"He's like his father and his grandfather, so I have an idea what Hermione went to go get." Anna gave him a knowing smile.

"I told her to focus on your weakness and use that as a peace offering." Mab arched a brow at Harry when he grinned happily.

"I've got to get back to the girls." Harry also had an idea what Hermione was getting in the states, but was more than happy to let it be a surprise. "So, does she think that I'm at Hogwarts or still here at home?"

"You disappoint me grandson use your link, after all that is what it's for." Mab vanished.

"I have them all ready to go, so Hogwarts it is." Harry vanished.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me." Molly shook her head.

"Harry wants what's best for all of his girls and that's all that's ever going to matter in his eyes." Lily smiled.

"Shall we go back inside and trim a very special tree for them to come back to?" Katherine smiled.

"That's a lovely idea Katherine let's." Anna was happy the situation had turned out for the best.

They all headed back to the main house.

--

Chapter25

R. A. B.

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	25. RAB

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 25

R. A. B.

--

Sirius is in for a family reunion…

--

Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore's Study

Harry was not the least bit surprised to find that his Aunt and Uncle had been expecting him and the girls. "I thought that this might be the normalcy Hermione's been craving as of late." Harry sipped his hot coco as he paced his Uncle's Study. "And since we had this not so nice quarrel an hour or so ago I decided that this was the perfect place to set things right again."

"You managed to defeat the Dark Lord single-handedly, so making nice with your bride shouldn't be too difficult of a task." A voice growled from one of the chairs facing the fire.

Harry had not realized that his Uncle had a guest and apologized for his rudeness. "I'm sorry Uncle Albus. I'll just go to the Family wing and leave you to your visitor."

"Regulus Alphard Leonardo Nigellus Black is family, so no you do not have to leave." Albus calmly introduced him to Sirius' younger brother. "Regulus I would like you to meet my Great-Great Nephew Harry James Merlin Potter-Pendragon."

"He looks like the mirror image of James with Lily's eyes." Regulus got up and walked over to look him over.

"Not to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Harry stared into the cool blue eyes of Regulus Black. He was the older version of his Uncle, because Regulus was 39, and Sirius was in all reality 24 not 40. This man with his jet-black mane of hair looked like he could easily take on any opponent and come up the winner every time, but he had a regal air to him as well.

"Oh that, well, you of all blokes should know that death is overrated or that not everything is as what it seems." Regulus grinned. "I've been away for an ungodly amount of time, but that doesn't mean dead. Stephen dropped off the map for years, but no one thought him dead. I decided that being a double agent for the Order wasn't worth risking the lives of whom I thought of as family and friends. I chose to take my face off the playing field and all of them instantly thought that I was killed by Voldy?" The grin turned to a scowl when Harry nodded.

"No offense, but not many that tangled with Lord Voldemort lived to tell about it. Nor could anything stand in the way of fate or destiny." Harry rolled his eyes. "I of all people should know this, so you went off into hiding somewhere in Avalon or the Alps?"

"You really are bright aren't you?" Regulus smirked. "Yeah, kid I hid out in a place where not even the Dark Lord would ever think of looking for me and married me a genuine fairy princess called Princess Dahlia…"

"And have a little girl that just turned a year this November named Candace…" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Albus is he a seer as well?" Regulus conjured himself a drink.

"Regulus he happens to be the next Merlin of our world, so yes he is a seer." Albus smiled. "Although, being one of the many great-grandsons of Mab and Merlin, I would think that he knows of various members of that side of his family tree."

"Actually, last November Hermione and heard it at High tea." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal. "Aunt Celestra named Dahlia and little Candace, but you were never mentioned as anything but First-Grams Great-Nephew."

"I'm aware of this ones destiny and all that, but he stole my big reveal." Regulus downed his drink in one-shot.

Harry walked over to where Fawkes was perched and stroked his feathers. "Looks like you aren't finished yet my friend."

"Hey, now what are you up to over there?" Regulus frowned.

"I'm going to send Uncle Sirius and the others the news that you're alive and well." Harry wrote out a message on some parchment and then fastened it to Fawkes leg.

Fawkes vanished in a flash of fiery light.

"Why did ya have to go and do something like that?"

"Uncle Sirius might like to know that his younger brother is alive that's why!" Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Hiding is the coward's way out of any situation that's unless you're on the run from the law like Uncle Sirius was after he escaped Azkaban prison for being accused of a crime that he didn't commit. He stayed around and fought and gave his life for the cause. I nearly did the same during that final battle with Voldemort. Oh and just to add to your discomfort there were seventeen, fifteen, and sixteen-year-old students fighting alongside members of the Order against the Deatheaters!"

"Oi, now back it up there kid! I did not runaway and hide like a whipped pup! I was Albus and Stephen's eyes and ears in Europe during those times! I didn't get my big brother killed! You did! So, don't go and play the blame game on me!" Regulus got his hackles up after hearing Harry's words. "I played the perfect son and hated it and all for the cause! So, you can just hang your words!"

"Regulus you will calm yourself that goes for you as well." Albus got between the two of them.

"I lost my parents at the tender age of one for the cause! I suffered a hell of a lot more trials, heartaches, and turmoil than you ever did from that day on, so it's you who can bloody well go to hell! Uncle Sirius is your older brother! He is alive as are you, so the way I see it you two should touch base again!! That choice is up to you and Uncle Sirius! Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on my daughters!" Harry vanished in a blinding flash of turquoise and gold light.

--

"That one still has issues to work out." Regulus downed another drink.

"Regulus there is no fear in meeting your brother again." Albus conjured himself his own version of a nightcap. "Now as for Harry having issues, well he hasn't had that easy of a life."

"Sirius has always had issues. So I have every reason to be wary of this family reunion." Regulus grumbled.

"Sirius is married to Jenna Pendragon and is the doting father of twins. He is also the Co-head of the UK's Auror/Hit Wizard division. He does not harbor any ill feelings towards you. He was given a second chance at life and is nothing like the person you grew up with. Regulus your older brother has finally grown up into a mature responsible adult." Minerva walked into the study. "It is because of our Great-Nephew that you have him back in your life again."

"Having his family restored to him was his reward for fulfilling this part of his destiny." Albus calmly sipped his sherry.

"This part of his destiny," Regulus whistled low under his breath. "No wonder the kid has issues. It's like he can never catch a breather."

"He is the Half-Blood Prince, as well as the next Merlin, but has embraced both positions with enthusiasm." Minerva bristled.

"Embraced my arse, it's not like the kid had a choice. He probably received the ring at sixteen and blindly put it on his finger. Now as for the Merlin part, well, that comes with the bloomin ring." Regulus raked his fingers through his thick wavy main of jet-black hair.

"Harry isn't that trusting and refused to put the ring on his finger, until nearly two months after he defeated the Dark Lord. It was his other half that did the honors for him and the rest as they say is history." Albus handed Minerva a small glass of sherry.

"It's always the woman who ends up spoiling it for their man." Regulus rolled his eyes in disgust. "The choice should have been his and not just thrust on his shoulders like another set of weights that he thought he had lost after defeating Voldy. Freeing the world of the most evil, vile, being in existence should have been enough for all of you."

"Regulus, he has embraced his destiny willingly and is not being forced into it by any of us. Hermione thoroughly researched the HBP ring during their sixth year and did not intentionally trap him into his destiny. He had just recovered from having a horrific walk down memory lane the night before, after having all of his memories fully restored to him. That and Molly Weasley told him all about his family tree which in turn triggered his memory recall. Hermione wished for him to wear his father's signet ring with pride and that is why she put it on his finger. She didn't believe everything that she had read and was just as surprised as Harry had been when he put on the ring." Minerva was not pleased with Regulus' altitude or of his accusations that they had forced Harry into choosing his chosen path.

"Minerva my dear he was raised in the not so nicest of manners by some of the darkest of our kind, so please, as the muggles say, cut him some slack." Albus had heard more than enough. "Regulus, it is best to find out all the facts before jumping to conclusions that can get you into boiling potion."

Regulus didn't get a chance to comment because James, Sirius, and Remus all arrived.

"What's this about my brother being..." Sirius' growl trailed off as he locked eyes with his younger brother. "Bloody hell he wasn't being cheeky Regulus really is alive."

James saw that his Aunt was upset and narrowed his eyes. "And by the looks of my Aunt is still the same smart arse hot headed piss ant."

"Now James, we just got here let's not jump to any conclusions." Remus growled.

Harry appeared with a stack of books for Regulus to read. "Read those before even thinking of ever speaking like that to me again or I swear Uncle Sirius' little brother or not I will test your ass and then AK you for good measure!"

He set the stack of books on the table and it was then that he finally noticed that his Dad and Uncles had arrived. "Good you enjoy your frickin visit with your smart arse sibling! I've had my fill of him for one night!! You are the most ungrateful bastard that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and that includes Draco when he was at his Malfoy worst!!"

Harry forced himself to calm down as he then addressed his family. "I'll see you and Aunt Minerva in the morning. Good luck dealing with him that is if reasoning with him is even possible." Harry once again vanished in a blinding flash of turquoise and gold light.

"I see that some things never change do they baby brother." Sirius narrowed his eyes at Regulus they were mirror images of each other, only Regulus was looking his age.

"The way I see it is this… since you got a new lease on life and are back to being what twenty-four that makes me the oldest because I'm thirty-nine." Regulus matched his glare.

"The hell it does and where the hell have you been all this time?!" Sirius decided the best way to deal with his brother was to be straight and to the point.

"After Severus carried out old Voldy's orders to dispatch my arse and told me to stay dead or he would come back and finish the job. I settled in the Alps and loved every second of it until this beautiful blonde dropped into my life two years ago. I found her alone and shivering on one of the trails near my place. Long story short I thought she was a witch and it turns out that she was a fairy princess, who saw me and decided that I was gonna be hers, even if it meant bending the truth a lot." Regulus grumbled. "It was when Oberon himself appeared in my Great Room that I found out that she was his daughter and since we were, uh, in love and all that we were to be married. Don't get me wrong, I love my Dahlia and our baby girl to distraction. It's just that a guy wants to think that all of it was his idea and not the other way around."

"Now everything is beginning to make sense." Albus smiled knowingly.

"Look, if there's one thing that I've learned is the female rules the roost and we just have to live with it. She saw you as a life mate, set her mind to catching you, and it's as simple as that. When you get that into your thick skull then everything will be right again." Sirius gave him some good advice.

"It's true." James was in full agreement with Sirius. "It's a bitter pill for a guy to swallow, but it's the god's honest truth."

"I am a much happier person with Gene in my life and she waited seventeen long years for me to finally come to my senses that and Harry's blood was the key to the vaccine to cure me." Remus arched a brow at them.

"So, the kid really is what the hype is saying about him?" Regulus changed the subject.

"In spades and Hermione is more than up to the challenge of reining him in." Sirius grinned.

"I caught sight of all of you at the Quidditch matches, while Puddlemere was in Europe. It was then that I decided that maybe it was time for me to come back to the land of the living again." Regulus bent the truth a little Dahlia had ordered him to go see his brother or he was gonna be on the couch for a year. "I have to admit that I've never seen such flying and playing in all my days of going to the matches. You must be proud of your kids."

"Oh, I am, but then Quidditch runs in the bloodline as does winning the Quidditch World Cup. I am beyond proud of my kids and am especially proud of my oldest son and everything that he overcame to become who he is today. I'd read those books if I were you or you just might get a taste of what AK feels like. Now if you're on the up and up and a good wizard all it does is knock you out, but it kills a Dark wizard. Junior can also test anyone to see if they are Dark just by touching them with his blood." James having learned from being betrayed by the Rat traitor wasn't all that ready to trust Regulus.

Regulus didn't get a chance to respond to that because a harried looking Severus with a miserable baby girl in his arms came in search of some advice.

"Harry said the two of you were here." Severus was trying his best to soothe his daughter. "He's in a mood for some reason and said that I should seek the two of you out here."

Regulus couldn't believe his eyes Severus Snape was a Daddy and a blonde. "You need to burp her. She's got a bubble in her tummy and that's why she's not happy." He was the first to speak up.

Severus recognized that voice and arched a brow at him. "I see the younger sibling finally found the courage to come back into the fold again." He set Cindy against his shoulder and gently patted her back. "I'm not an imbecile Regulus. I did burp her and she is still miserable and might I add a newborn."

"I have a one-year-old little girl, so I think I know the ropes when it comes to tending a newborn." Regulus smirked. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"If you must know I married Sibyll." Severus growled softly.

"Sibyll Trelawney?" Regulus stared at him in disbelief. "You and Phony Trelawney?"

"Look, I would button it unless you wish me to carry out that threat all of those years ago when I saved your worthless hide!" Severus' tone was low and lethal.

"You saved his hide all those years ago?!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

"Yes and I told him if he ever showed his face again before the war was over that I would finish the job." Severus relaxed a little when Cindy burped and then finally settled down to a soft whimper. "There now angel go back to sleep." He continued to rub her back.

"You said ever and never mentioned the part about the war being over or Voldy being defeated." Regulus corrected him.

"Anyone with a brain would have realized that without having it spelled out for them." Severus set Cindy in the baby sling.

"He does have a point little brother." Sirius smirked.

"Leo, I think it best if we visit with your family for a while that way you and your brother can get to know each other again." Dahlia appeared with little Candace in her arms. "This way I can visit with Aunt Mab, Uncle Merlin, and meet the rest of the family."

"Excellent suggestion dearest," Regulus walked over to her and kissed her, before taking Candace so he could cuddle her. "Daddy's angel is way past her bedtime." He cuddled her against his shoulder.

"Hello I'm Dahlia and this little one is our daughter Candace. You must be my cousin James, brother-in-law Sirius, Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and oh yes Severus Snape the one who saved my husbands life all those years ago." Dahlia smiled warmly at them. She was a violet eyed, platinum haired, beauty, and their daughter was the tiny image of her.

"Dada I no sleepy," Candy yawned hugely and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Oh, no of course you aren't." He chuckled. "I need to get this little sprite tucked into bed, so is it going to be here or at this Sanctuary that I've heard about?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea that way you and Harry don't clash with each other in the morning." Albus smiled.

"So, that's who he's in a temper about, well, that doesn't surprise me in the least you tend to have that reaction around people or always did." Severus smirked. "I have my own little one to tuck into bed, so I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus and little Cindy." Minerva and Albus smiled.

"Yes goodnight." James, Sirius, and Remus echoed.

"So your place it is." Regulus arched a brow at them. "How does one go about getting to the private sanctum?"

"It's simple really we apparate there Merlin style or are you just stuck with the boring way of wizarding travel?" Sirius drawled sarcastically.

"If you mean can I apparate without a wand then the answer is yes."

"Now Leo you be nice." Dahlia hissed into his ear.

"It's quite simple then Sanctuary happens to be in Godric's Hollow. Do I need to go on?" James arched a brow at him.

"Your old place then got it." Regulus gathered Dahlia close to him with his other arm and vanished in a flash of sapphire and purple light.

"Goodnight Uncle Albus…Aunt Minerva…we'll see you tomorrow when we check on Junior and Hermione." The three of them left.

"Finally, you see I have been longing to read what Harry just gave me." Albus picked up the manuscript for Harry and Hermione's take on sixth year.

"Is it finished?" Minerva picked up the other manuscript.

"This is the rough draft, but if it's anything like his or her other manuscripts this should be a fascinating read." Albus smiled at her and they headed off to bed.

--

Harry took out his frustrations on the heavy bag in the workout room of the Pendragon wing. "I can't believe the nerve of that git! He plays dead for what twenty years and then has the nerve to lecture me!" He pummeled the bag until it flew off its chains and crashed into the far wall.

"It's been over an hour lion. I would have thought that your temper would have been cooled down by now." Hermione had her peace offering waiting for him in their upstairs suite, but hadn't counted on him still being in this much of a mood. _ If he's still this steamed over what happened back home with the girls then I might have to rethink my strategy._

"Oh, I was fine until I had the displeasure of meeting a long lost thought dead family member in Uncle Albus' study." Harry used _Reparo_ on the Heavy bag before turning to focus on her. "So have you figured it out yet?" He wiped the sweat off his upper body with a towel.

Hermione focused on the conversation and not on Harry's sweat glistened torso. "I had every right to react to Dani using serious magic, but in all honestly it comes down to this. I'm bored with just watching the girls. I know that it sounds horrid of me, but I need more than just that." She waited for him to lay into her again, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I realize that and Danielle now knows that it's Mummy and Daddy magic and not for her to use unless the situation calls for it." Harry walked past her and left the room. "Now as for a solution to your need for normalcy or as you call it to end your boredom, well, I have the solution to that as well." Harry headed up the staircase.

"How is that possible when I haven't the foggiest clue about why I'm bored?" Hermione followed him.

"Uncle Severus needs a break from teaching so he can focus on Aunt Sibyll and baby Cindy. He insists on choosing who is going to sub for him and he specifically requested you." Harry, as he headed for their floor, continued their conversation.

"Me?" Hermione felt beyond flattered that he had chosen her or thought that she was worthy of such a task at nineteen and still fresh out of Hogwarts. "Why not Lexi or Draco?"

"Nope it's you subbing for him or he won't take the much-needed time off." Harry headed for the shower. "Feel free to keep chatting I just want to wash off all this sweat with a quick shower."

"Well, of course I'll do it." Hermione stood in the doorway of the bathroom suite of their room. "Are you sure that you won't mind me doing this?"

"Mind? Why would your teaching bother me at all?" Harry couldn't fathom why she had just asked that. "You are obviously unhappy this is the solution to end that unhappiness, so no I don't mind. You have my blessing to sub for Uncle Severus. Not that you need it or anything, but you have it nonetheless."

"I'll be swamped all week, so you will have to take care of the girls on your own." Hermione wanted to be sure that this was okay with him.

"I have Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher to enlist if I need it." His shower finished he got ready for bed. "I can also recruit the preteens if need be. They'd jump to watch over them or help out because they all adore our girls."

"So, who was this long lost presumed dead person that got you riled up again?" Hermione now reassured that teaching was fine with Harry, broached the subject that she was dying to know the answer to.

"It's someone from Uncle Sirius' family tree." Harry finished shaving and brushing his teeth.

"The only one besides Draco that's still alive to my knowledge is Tonk's mother." Hermione frowned.

"In Jo's version of the HBP that I detest, the initials R.A.B. are the reason my Uncle died for nothing, and the reason that dooms my character to certain death. I believe that everyone fandom wise or most of them suspect that this R.A.B. character is someone directly related to Uncle Sirius." Harry left the bathroom.

"Regulus Alphard Black, as in Uncle Sirius' little brother, didn't Voldemort have him killed because he suspected him of being a spy for our side?"

"That would be correct, only he's very much alive, and was here visiting Uncle Albus..." Harry noticed the candles lit all over their room and the tray with what looked like a delicious dessert on a silver platter and some sparkling cider in crystal flutes. "Oh, angel, now that's what I call a peace offering." He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

Hermione reluctantly ended the kiss and pulled back in his arms, so she was looking up into his eyes. "It's a triple brownie Juniors cheesecake, but before you and I enjoy your peace offering please tell me what he did to upset you."

"He got his back up about my sending word to Uncle Sirius that his little brother was alive and then he had the nerve to go and lecture me and compare my hell with Voldemort to his. I left to cool off. Then went back with a stack of the books on our lives and told him to read them before ever lecturing me again or I would test him and then AK him just for the pleasure of it. The guy is an arrogant arse, but the mirror image of Uncle Sirius. The only difference being that Regulus has long hair and looks his age. Oh and he married Princess Dahlia, so that makes him someone who is most likely going to be around a lot. I left Dad, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Albus to deal with him." Harry calmed his mind and his temper vanished.

"Well, did you do anything to provoke him into saying something like that to you?" Hermione tried to see both sides of this.

"The fact that he didn't wish for his own brother to know that he was alive just yet got my temper on slow boil again and I may or may not have called him a coward." Harry hated it when she tried to see both sides to an argument it always made him feel like the bad guy.

"Well, then there you have it the two of you just got off on the wrong foot." Hermione surmised.

Harry walked over to the tray on their bed and went to cut them a slice of cheesecake to share. "Very well love I'll try to give him another chance…"

The triplets paged them from the nursery.

"So close to taste bud heaven yet so faraway." Harry set the knife back down on the tray and went to go see to their girls.

"They just know that I'm home and want to see me for a bit, so please enjoy your treat." Hermione stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"I plan to enjoying my treat, but with you, so the two of us will see to the girls together." Harry pulled her to him for another kiss and then they went to see to their girls.

--

Sanctuary the following morning

"This place is magnificent!" Regulus had woken up early and had gone about exploring Sanctuary's vast grounds.

"Marcus, Harry, and Hermione all had a hand at designing it, so the credit goes to them." James was feeding the twins their breakfast.

"Who you be?" The twins swatted away the spoon of hot cereal that James was trying to feed them and focused on the stranger who looked like their Uncle Sirius.

"MJ and Bell that happens to be your Uncle Regulus and he is staying with us for a while." James told the twins. "He's your Uncle Sirius' younger brother.

"Fuffy!!" The twins squealed with delight when their three headed guardian lumbered into the kitchen.

"Merlin's beard is that what I think that is?" Regulus found himself sniffed by two of Fluff's three heads.

"He's the family couch potato and we adore him." Lily walked into the kitchen with Dahlia, little Candy toddled beside her.

"Puppy!" Candace toddled over to Fluffy.

Fluff playfully nuzzled her with one of his muzzles and she giggled.

"Yes Regulus, he's a Hellhound, but after the Weasley twins figured out what to feed him he's been a big softy and he adores kids." James finished feeding the twins their breakfast.

"How'd ya find the big guy and whose idea was it to name him Fluffy? Titan seems like a more likely name." Regulus was scratching Fluff's ears.

"Hagrid got him from some chap he met down at the pub when Junior first entered Hogwarts. He was what they used to guard the Philosophers stone. Now since Hagrid couldn't very well take him to France with him the big guy here became an official member of the family." James, after letting the twins down from their high chairs, walked over to give Fluff his morning rub down. "Read the books and all will be revealed. Junior wasn't kidding when he said if you don't he was going to test you and then regardless of the result AK you for the hell of it."

"Hagrid does collect the strangest of beasts." Regulus watched in amazement when MJ and Bell toddled over and the beast let them climb onto his back. "Your kid has an attitude problem just like his old man. Besides, using AK gets you a one-way ticket to Azkaban unless you're sanctioned to use it. He's eighteen and probably still undergoing training as an Auror."

"Wrong. He's twenty and already an Auror/Hit wizard. Long story short Morgana La Fey used a powerful curse on both Harry and Draco last Halloween and turned them into six-year-olds. First-Gramps and Grams performed the counter incantation and missed the mark by two years. Junior went from seventeen to nineteen with all the knowledge of a wizard that age, plus Mab upped his intelligence tenfold, so he would be able to control his temper. He passed every N.E.W.T that they gave him with straight O's and flew threw the Auror trials, so yes Regulus he does have the authority to use AK on you." James loved bragging about Harry he was proud of his son.

"That kid just can't catch a break can he?" Regulus stared at him in disbelief.

"Not really but he's used to it."

"So are the Griffs outside yours?" Regulus changed the subject.

"Buckbeak and Goldie are both Harry's." Lily sat down to eat some breakfast. "You really should read the books. Buckbeak and your brother were both wanted fugitives during Harry's fourth and fifth years. Sirius, because of being framed by Peter, and Buckbeak, because Lucius was an evil, evil fiend."

"Dad?" Draco walked into the kitchen. "Did Harry and Hermione make nice with each other or not? They didn't send Ferria to us yet."

"Sorry son, but I haven't a clue because your Uncle showed up at Hogwarts and we had to deal with that. As far as I know Hermione hadn't arrived back at the castle yet and this one here put Junior back into a foul mood." James smiled at his son.

"No way!" Draco stared at Regulus in disbelief.

"You must be Draco." Regulus looked at his nephew he resembled Lucius and Narcissa in looks, but it was clear that this lad was no Malfoy or Black. He was very much a Pendragon and it showed. "And no kid I'm not dead."

"Uh, welcome back to the family…" Draco was at a loss for words.

"It's good to be back. Glad you decided to see the light and ditch all the darkness." Regulus grinned.

"Oh yeah that, well, I like having a family that loves me. Friends that care if I live or die, a wife that I adore more than anything in the universe, and a little boy due in late April or Early May." Draco reached down and scooped up Candy. "Well, are you going to introduce your family or do I have to guess?"

"The lovely blonde is my wife Dahlia and you are holding our one-year-old daughter Candace." Regulus was impressed by how his nephew had turned out.

"So, you're the reason Hermione suffered for four weeks while First-Grams and Aunt Celestra were away visiting the omni powerful relatives in Europe." Draco conjured a toy for Candy to play with. "Morgana targeted Hermione last November and the result was her breaking her ankle. This was just after the first-grandparents righted us again. Dad wasn't happy with first-Grams, so she decided to visit family abroad." Draco explained.

"So that's what he was talkin about last night." Regulus now had some answers to some questions.

"Sorry about that I'm Draco it's a pleasure to meet you." Draco smiled at Dahlia.

--

"Daddy? How do I go about killing William?" Rory stalked into the kitchen with several newspapers in her arms.

"Yes Daddy. How do we go about killing our husbands?" Dromi has had a stack of papers in her arms.

"Girls we have guests and no you are not going to kill William or Henry now sit and have breakfast." Lily ordered her daughters.

"Sorry, but our husbands actions last night are the buzz of the press and the media." Dromi forced herself to smile at their guests. "I'm Dromi and this is my sister Rory."

"You're not Uncle Sirius…" Rory narrowed her eyes at Regulus, but smiled at Dahlia and Candace. "You must be from the omni side of the family tree."

"This is your Uncle Sirius' younger brother Regulus, his wife Dahlia, and their daughter Candace. Regulus these are my oldest Andromeda Marie and Katherine Aurora." James introduced them. "They are married at least in our world to Prince William and Prince Harry of Wales."

"So, that's the reason Uncle Sirius couldn't find you on the other side." Rory arched a brow at him. "You weren't dead. Just like Mum's parents. What did you do fake your death as well."

"Yes I did." Regulus was impressed with these two beauties as well. "So, what exactly did the princes do that has your feathers ruffled?"

"Oh, pick a paper and see for yourself." Rory set the stack of papers on the table and then sat down to focus on eating breakfast. "The four hearts ditch Sandhurst Ball and return to mystery love nest!? I ought to give those sharks the works for that article!"

"Well, it does look bad because you left the ball after... It says here... Seriously snogging under the mistletoe for nearly fifteen minutes." Regulus picked up a paper and read it.

"That's a breach of promise!! I want them locked up and then have them throw away the key!" Rory pointed at the picture of her and Wills kissing on the front page of The Sun.

"That was an official event therefore it was fair game for everyone who signed that agreement." James picked up another paper this one was the Mirror. "Future King and Queen of England ditch Ball to continue their hot and heavy romance in private. It wasn't surprising that Prince Harry and Princess Dromi followed their lead and went off somewhere in private. Where is yet to be discovered, but the four have yet to have surfaced at Highgrove. Therefore, we are certain that they have secretly bought love nests of their own and have hidden it from the public eye." James read some of the article.

"We left to come here and join in on decking up the manor for the holidays and it's none of their business if we have a secret love nest or not! I am going to jinx them until they develop blue and purple spots all over them for that one!" Dromi was not happy with them either.

"Where exactly are the boys?" Lily arched a brow at her daughters.

"Wills is talking with Grams and Henry is talking with Dad." Rory was focusing on each one of those reporters and their photographers and jinxing the tar out of them just by focusing her mind.

"Talking? It was more like Grams was screaming at Wills and my poor Henry was being roared at by Dad." Dromi was doing the same with her stack of papers. There was just no way that they were going to let them get away with printing rubbish like that.

"Girls all that jinxing them is going to do is get you into hot oil with Dad. He'll have to have them all sorted out at St. Mungo's and then have to deal with talking with the PM. Dad loathes talking with the PM. It's like dealing with a brick wall." James narrowed his eyes at his daughters.

"I'll wear ear protection during his lecture." Rory grumbled.

"Look, darlings, what's done is done the four of you had a lapse in good judgment during an official muggle event, so now you're going to have to live with the fallout of your actions." Lily was sorting through a stack of snaps that had arrived by owl from the Weasley twins. "Or we can provide them all with some snaps of the family gathering last night and then perhaps a home movie cleverly edited by Colin."

"Darling, as usual you come up with the most brilliant solutions to our children's horrendous mishaps." James blew her a kiss. "We shall retaliate by giving them all a glimpse of all of us at play."

"That's beyond brilliant that way those gits get the rotten egg thrown right back into their faces." Regulus was feeding his baby girl her breakfast.

"The spawn of mortal society happen to be the relentless members of the press. Oh, there are rare individuals who respect their fellow others, but most of the lot love making everyone as miserable as possible and get a rise out of it." Dahlia was in full agreement."

"That's funny I didn't see Colin around last night…" Rory was looking over various snaps that her mother had thought as worthy for muggle eyes. There were pictures of the men setting up the front yard, of the family inside trimming the tree. Harry and Hermione showing Dani the lights, of the finished backyard, and of their arrival home from the Ball and her and Rory did not look at all pleased with their men. "I love these muggle friendly snaps, yes they'll do nicely."

"Colin was under an invisibility cloak, so he could capture the gathering with everyone none the wiser and at ease." James chuckled at the snaps of Ron hanging off the side of the roof and the ones of Henry and Draco in the hedges. "Looks like he created DVD's as well there's one labeled muggle safe while the other just says family at play with the date."

"It sounds as if Fred and George were already devising a plan, after hearing us rowing in the foyer last night." Dromi called the laptop in the Common Room to her, so she could use it to view the DVD's. "He edited the ladder incident, so it looks as if Fluffy is a bullmastiff…Oh my, it plays out like one of those hilarious home video's on the Telly." She giggled.

"He captured our entrance in all our finery too, which more than sets the scene for a not so romantic evening as is being reported in the news." Rory glanced over at the screen. "This is perfect! Oh, we must do something brilliant for Colin and the boys."

"The boys haven't started designing the nursery yet, so we'll do that for them, now as for Colin it's the latest digital equipment or something along those lines." Dromi smiled.

"My suggestion is the four of you behave in the public eye that way all of us aren't forced to sacrifice our privacy or dignity to get you out of your dodgy messes." Draco had his say and then vanished.

"The nephew's got a point. You girls look fabulous, but Draco, Henry, and Ron not so much." Regulus was viewing the ladder incident on the screen. "By the gods I love muggle technology." He chuckled.

--

Wills and Henry reluctantly entered the kitchen.

"Granny and Dad are both in full agreement. It's our mess, so we have to make it right again somehow." Wills gave the girls the bad news, but they were too busy sorting through snaps.

"Ignoring us isn't going to make this problem of momentous proportions go away. If we don't make it right they could very well force us into marrying after we graduate from Sandhurst." Henry growled.

"No one is ignoring you. If you must know we are solving your problem of momentous proportions as we speak." Dromi munched on a piece of marmalade toast.

"Sorry about that how rude of us. That's Uncle Sirius' little brother Regulus, his wife Dahlia, and their cute as a button baby girl Candace." Rory glanced up at the two of them.

"Well, well, well, it looks as if Jo has goofed yet again…He looks very much alive to me." Henry smirked but then got all serious when Dromi glared at him. "Uh, sorry about that it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry Windsor."

"I'm William Windsor, but everyone in the family calls me Wills." Wills smiled warmly at them.

"So, how do you lads feel about showing off home movies and family snaps to the press and media?" Regulus arched a brow at them.

"It's not one of our favorite pastimes…Why do you ask." Wills frowned.

"It appears as though that's the solution to solving your little snafu yesterday evening." Dahlia sipped her tea before continuing. "I being a princess know there are certain cardinal rules that one does not break and the two of you chose to break one of the most important ones. However, you four are newly married and very much in love so it's forgivable."

"They're only married in the eyes of our world and engaged in the eyes of the muggles." Lily narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"Then we find other solutions, because I am not outing the location of Sanctuary to the media or the press." Wills narrowed his eyes at all of them looking very much the future king of England.

"There's no way in hell that Harry would go for an idea like that and after last night's meltdown I really don't wish to see him go over the fine line of sanity." Henry was in full agreement.

"No one said anything about revealing the location of our home. Besides, only a muggle who has signed the nondisclosure agreement can even see anything after they pass the Lazy Meadows estate. Everyone else see only rolling meadows and trees. The fact remains that you went AWOL from the Ball last night and this is a way of providing them with an idea about where you rushed off with my daughters." James wasn't the least bit pleased about the trash they were spewing about the four of them nor was he pleased by the boy's rash actions under the mistletoe.

The boys were saved by the ringing of Drom's mobile.

She checked to see who was calling and smiled because it was Nanda. "Nanda, Hi. What has you calling at dawn your time?" She listened to her chat for a few minutes. "The press as usual blew everything way out of proportion. You see we left the Ball early because we had to attend something more important in our world." She listened to Nanda's response to that before continuing. "No it wasn't that... Aunt Sibyll had a baby girl in late November. We were having a family tree trimming and decking the manor party the same night as the Sandhurst Ball. We didn't wish to miss it, so the boys came up with that dramatic exit. Colin covered the gathering for the family album. You see Fred and George were already thinking of damage control, so we have the snaps and video edited for us to release to the media as a countermeasure to their slanderous insinuations. Yes, well, we know how scandalous it looked. So, how would you like to do the honors and get the four of us out of boiling hot oil? The Queen and their dad are absolutely livid at us and wish to string us by our toes. Oh no…you see the boys got us into this mess, so they have no say. Mum is the one who came up with the solution, so both her and Dad are all for it. Harry and Hermione are at Hogwarts with their girls for the week, so what they don't know can't hurt them now can it. You will…splendid I shall send Dan to collect you at the airport…You're on the way to Cardiff as we speak even better…See you soon… I will… bye." Dromi ended the call.

All eyes were on her.

But instead of filling them all in took out her Wizarding version of a mobile and rang Dan.

"Dan Shunpike please." She spoke into the phone that instantly connected her to Dan's mobile.

"Dan its Dromi…" She paused to listen to Dan growl about what he would love to do to those muggle gits of the press.

"No we're going to handle it in a more civilized manner. Oh no, I agree wholeheartedly that they all deserve to be kissed by a Dementor, but there are rules that we must abide by. Now the reason for my call, I need you to pick up Miss Nanda Lewis at the airport in Cardiff in about an hour. Yes she's part of our more civilized plan, but she also wishes to visit Hermione. No, there's nothing to be worried about Harry and Hermione are fine. There's what in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly..." Dromi's eyes widened as she listened to him talk. "No they haven't split up nor did Harry split with the girls! Hermione was asked to teach potions while Uncle Severus takes some much needed time off! Who reported that rubbish anyway!? Rita Skeeter and Marietta Edgecombe!? No, you did the right thing by telling me. You see we don't subscribe to rubbish or rags…Oh yes, please do send us copies…Very good, Dan, we shall see you when you arrive with Nanda…Bye Dan."

"Rita is on probation and Marietta is in violation of the restraining order that forbids her from getting within a foot of Junior or Hermione. Rita is also banned from using her animagus form for life, as is her twin sister Becca. Violating that probation would mean more time for them in Azkaban and a first visit for Marietta." James was beyond displeased with this latest development and made a call to his father.

"Dad, hi…Yeah, I'm well aware and we're going to correct the situation. It's about the morning trash…They violated their parole and I wish for the lot of them to be rounded up…No Harry hasn't read them…I know what he'll do and that's why I want them rounded up! I want the Prophet and the Weekly to print a retraction of the story as well. It's either that or Junior squashes Rita and her twin, and then uses AK on Marietta just for the hell of it. The three of them were never tested. So, I would assume that he would do that first before carrying out the other two actions. Yeah, he's here. Fine, I'll give him the message. Look, dad if you're too busy this morning to deal with this then I will send Tonks and Kings to bring them in or better yet I'll send Lotus and Kane after their worthless hides. Yes, I trust Angelina to handle Marietta, but I'm still going to send Tonks and Kings to fetch the other two pests." James didn't even let him say anything else he simply ended the call then focused on Regulus. "My father the King wishes an audience with you at Godric's Castle."

"And here I was gonna check out the pitch that resembles a Quidditch World Cup stadium in your back forty." Regulus sighed in defeat.

"The King bids us an audience and we shall abide by that request." Dahlia shot him a regal glare. "Come my pretty little blossom you and I need to get ready for our meeting with King Stephen and Queen Anna." She picked up Candy and with a princess like manner glided out of the room.

"You could've lied to him." Regulus grumbled at James.

"He's already in a mood this morning, so you're on your own." James was placing calls to both Tonks and Kings.

"Regulus Alphard Leonardo Nigellus Black, move your hide we are not going to keep them waiting!" Dahlia glared at him from the doorway.

"Be right there my angel blossom." Regulus reluctantly left the kitchen as if going to his own funeral.

"Drat! Kings and Tonks are otherwise occupied for the day." James grumbled as he rang Lotus' phone. "Good your back. So, you had a private ceremony in the orient and have been married nearly three week. Well then congratulations to you both on your marriage, now for the reason that I disturbed your cozy weekend. Why yes it is about the articles in today's Prophet and Witch Weekly. Once again you are correct in assuming that I wish to have both Rita and her twin arrested for violation of their parole. I know that it's beneath the rank of Auror to lower oneself to that of wizarding police, but I want my best to handle it before Harry goes hunting for them himself. Exactly my point that wouldn't be good at all…Yes, that's true I am the boss…and it would be less messy if you and Kane were to catch them first…I shall await your call and as always good hunting." James ended the call.

"I can't believe that she did that to me!" Rory was not happy with her best friend. "She went and married Kane and didn't even invite me to her wedding!"

"Now Rory at the time you weren't exactly all for the two of them getting married." Wills sat down beside her.

"I was furious with you and not thinking straight at the time." Rory pouted.

"Honey what's done is done just be happy for them." Wills reassuringly patted her hand.

"I know that and I am…" Rory laid her head on his shoulder.

Now that they had one set of children squared away it was time to go check on Harry, Hermione, and the triplets at Hogwarts.

"We shall see you four later." Lily got up to pick up Bell.

"We've got to go check on Junior." James scooped MJ into his arms and the two of them left the kitchen.

--

Hogwarts- Pendragon Wing Common room

Harry was enjoying his breakfast while the triplets happily played on a blanket at his feet. "The twins did a spread on our family gathering last night for The Quibbler. These shots are really good, so my guess is that Colin was skulking around under that invisibility cloak that they gave him for an early birthday present." Harry glanced over at Hermione, over on the other couch looking over the lesson plan for the week.

"Yes, I know. I read it an hour ago. It's a lovely article." She didn't so much as look up at him, because all of her focus was on the lesson plan that she had laid out in front of her.

"I for one wouldn't dare even glance at the muggle papers or the Telly after what the four of them pulled last night." He sipped his tea.

"It's their scandalous mess, so let them worry over it."

"Mione you happen to be a natural at potion making, so you'll be fine teaching in Uncle Severus' absence." Harry knew that she was having nervous jitters about teaching class on Monday and tried to give her a small pep talk.

"Why Harry. Thank you ever so much for your glowing observations of my potions making abilities. We shall see how accurate you were after my first day of teaching." Hermione scribbled down notes on some parchment as she continued to chart out her teaching plans for the week.

Harry decided to just let her be for a while and focused on reading a copy of The Daily Prophet that was on the end table. He wasn't at all pleased as he read the front page headlines and had the sudden urge to cause the downfall of the now more tabloid rather than actual newspaper.

--

(The Article read as follows)

**Dark Cloud looms over Royal Couple's marriage. Crowned Prince Harry takes daughters to Hogwarts after having a horrid falling-out with his Princess. **

After a lovely family event at the Royal home Princess Hermione stunned the entire family when she lost her composure and forbid her three and a half month old daughter from ever using magic again. Not only that, but she went as far as to threaten King Merlin himself. This as you can well imagine enraged our Half-Blood Prince causing him to take drastic action. After setting his upset daughter in his father's arms the Half-Blood Prince took his princess somewhere private to chat. The result was an earsplitting row between the two former lovebirds about magic and their children. The Prince did most of the talking, because he had rendered his beyond furious wife speechless. Using what I believe was a heightened form of _Silencio_. Now after several long minutes of laying into his wife the Prince gave her an ultimatum saying and I quote.

"Now if you'll excuse me my daughters need their daddy! Who would never think of terrifying them into doing anything!! Figure it out Hermione and do it fast or you and I are going to have problems!!" Before leaving his wife hysterical and in tears and then taking the girls with him to his home away from home Hogwarts.

It is beyond clear at least to this reporter's eyes the Princess fears magic far more than she embraces it. She is showing that her muggle upbringing overshadows the seven or so years that she has spent living off and on in the Wizarding World.

The Prince on the other hand sees things very differently and to use another direct quote from him as stated to the princess the following… "I grew up in a family where all magic was taboo!! I'll not have that around my kids!! It isn't going to happen, so you'd best learn to live with it!!"

Yes, I am sorry to report that it looks as though the happily ever-after that all of us assumed was meant to play out for many years to come has turned out to be more like unhappily ever-after. You can be sure that this reporter is going to do her best to report to you our loyal readers the truth about what the Royal family doesn't wish all of you to know_._

--

Harry swore in Parseltounge after finishing reading the article and then because Rita was back to her old tricks again.

"Harry James what on earth is wrong with you!? Dani knows what you are swearing! Now enough with the language!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Sorry precious, but Daddy read a not so nice article and lost his temper." Harry apologized to Dani.

"I thought that I got rid of that rubbish. It's all lies, so just ignore it." Hermione frowned at him in annoyance.

:So, sorry for bothering you with my right to be furious over this thing that she wrote about us!: Harry snarled. "You focus on your class notes and I'll focus on taking out the trash!"

:You will focus on the girls and ignore the articles that are all lies about us and that is final!: Hermione threw down her quill and snarled at him. "I can't focus with you over there snarling about nothing!"

"Nothing!? This is a blatant violation of her parole and of our privacy! This is not nothing!" He held up the paper that had the snap of the two of them rowing in the Guest Cottage plastered on the front page. "I seriously doubt that Colin shot these snaps of us! Now what in Merlin's name did you mean by other article?!"

"Marietta wrote a similar article for Witch Weekly that I disposed of in the fireplace. It's rubbish. Let Mum and Dad deal with it. You're off duty remember...no wait scratch that comment because you forget that little factor a lot lately." Hermione rubbed at her temples with her fingers to ward off her impending headache.

"Let us handle what?" James, Lily, and the twins had arrived.

"Harry read The Prophet and is going mental over its front page." Hermione gathered her things and headed for the sanctity and quite of the study. "You deal with him while I prepare for my first-class tomorrow."

"Very funny, Hermione! It's not like I'm a toddler and I have not gone mental!" Harry muttered under his breath.

"It's already taken care of so relax." James set the twins down and they raced over to play with the triplets.

"Thanks that's a big load off my shoulders, so what did you do about the other mess?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"That is also being taken care of, now finish your breakfast." Lily sat next to him on the couch.

Harry concentrated and his laptop appeared on his lap. "I lost my appetite. Now before you start in on me, I will point out that this was upstairs in our suite and that I need it to finish working on the book."

"Did I say a word?" James munched on a piece of toast. "Do as your mother says and eat that way you're setting a good example for your brother, sister, and daughters."

Harry gave in to their parental pressure and handed his laptop to his mum, so he could finish eating his breakfast. "So, who called Nanda and what's the damage control gonna cost us to fix what their scandalous behavior caused last night?" Harry asked curiously.

"She called Dromi and is going to show off snaps and home movies of last night's family event." James frowned at his son. "You do know that picking someone's brain at will is rude and against the rules."

"Who said anything about picking your brain? I'll have you know that you happen to be loud this morning and couldn't help but pick up on your thoughts. It sounds like a good plan. Lucky for them Colin covered the party last night." Harry finished eating his breakfast. "Mum…I cleaned my plate may I please have my computer back now?"

"Don't be cheeky." Lily handed him back the computer. "Are the two of you okay about everything now?"

"We're fine. She's just got nervous jitters about teaching tomorrow and it's really beginning to show." Harry looked over at the study.

"I told her that she had nothing to worry about, because she's a natural at creating and making potions. The problem being that she didn't believe a word that I was saying to her."

Harry, Googled the news to see what they were reporting about his older siblings and bit back an oath. "The Archbishop of Canterbury is demanding that they officially wed in the fall as soon as they graduate from Sandhurst. Secret love nest? My god they completely muddled everything up! How will home photos or movies get them out of this mess?" Harry knew the rules and that nothing was ever set in stone, but this was not what the four of them wanted, but then again it might not even matter what they wanted anymore.

"It will show them all that they left for our family party and not too, uh, well, you get the idea." James grumbled.

"Oh, I get it. You wish the four of them to appear as though the four of them aren't… Oh yeah, shagging on a daily basis. I got it dad. In this case it's essential to lie to save face and get the four of them off the hook." Harry drawled sarcastically.

"Precisely and that's why Nanda is going to cover it for us. We trust her and she's family to us." Lily scowled as she read some of the headlines being written about her babies and then proceeded to mentally jinx the lot of them for even thinking such rubbish about her girls.

"Mum that's really not the way to go about handling this…They'll think it's a new virus or something…not that they didn't all deserve it. I mean they did, but that's really gonna cause a stir in the muggle world." Harry had felt what his mother had just done and reacted accordingly. "Although, on the other hand being in quarantine might just be just the ticket that will teach them all a lesson."

"Oh honey, you didn't…Dad's gonna pull his hair out at this rate…first the girls and now you." James rolled his eyes at his wife.

"They deserve far more than that!" Lily was not pleased. "My girls are nothing like that Paris or that Lindsay!"

"No of course they aren't and none of us are saying that either." Harry focused on emailing the family letting them all know that all was well between Hermione and himself and that she was going to be teaching potions. "News travels fast…Daniel and Em emailed me about my split with Hermione…Oh and Em is doing a reality ice-skating show called _Stars on Thin Ice_…"

"All of them are just worried about you and as for the other it's good for Emma to try other things." Lily her temper now spent smiled at him.

"The book is being released on the twenty-first. Jo wishes us to be there for the book reading at the stroke of midnight that morning. Midnight just to read an exert from the book for the fans?" Harry wasn't so sure that he was liking that idea. "Oh and I'm to ignore anything written that is rubbish, because it's not worth reading any way." He read some more of the e-mail and pondered the last request. "She also wants an advanced copy of our sixth year masterpiece…evidently she got a hold of a copy of the rough draft and loved every last word of it."

"I sent it to her…no harm was meant." Hermione stood in the doorway of the study.

"No harm was meant? Angel, I'm not a nuclear bomb set to explode at any second. I'm fine. It's your book too, so you had every right to send a copy of it to Jo." Harry smiled at her. "Daniel wishes for me to cut you some slack and Em says that I overreacted to the situation."

"That's wrong I was the one who overreacted, but no matter I'm spending the day with you and our girls. I'll just wing it tomorrow." Hermione went over to join them.

"We'll watch the girls while the two of you go somewhere very public and do a lot of snogging. Like say Diagon Alley." James suggested.

"Yes, that's a lovely idea and I believe that Kate has something there that she wishes for you two to see today." Lily smiled.

"Well then in that case let's go make them all jealous of our love." Harry grinned wickedly at Hermione.

"Now that sounds like a lovely way to spend a Sunday afternoon." Hermione's eyes danced playfully.

After saying good-bye to the girls they both vanished while embraced in a passionate kiss.

--

Diagon Alley

Cedric and Kate were at Diagon Alley surveying the work that had been completed on what would be two different shops, one was to be Triwizards Inc.'s company store, and the other was Enchanting Imaginations a store centered on children.

"Darling you aren't going inside, so don't even ask." Cedric had a firm yet gentle hold on her arm.

"But I want to see inside." Kate pouted. "I'm seven months pregnant not an invalid, so stop treating me like one!" Her pout turned into a menacing growl.

"Now Kitten. You know that a construction area is no place for you or our unborn son. The answer is still no." He wasn't about to budge on the issue.

"Rohan is fine. Lower your tone or you'll wake him up again and I'll have to take a nap just to settle him down." Kate hissed up at him. "Let go of my arm Golden Boy or I'll hurt you."

"Rohan is a higher priority than seeing your shop." Cedric narrowed his eyes at her.

"I said move!" She took out her wand and gave him a hotfoot. "Never accuse me of neglecting our son again or singing soprano you will be!" Kate opened the doors to her finished shop. "I love it! The twins did a smashing job!" She adored the carpet with it's planets and stars, fairies in their gardens, dragons, other mystical creatures, Unicorn, and Pegasus sections. There was a play area where kids could test new toys while their parents shopped. Everything was fashioned, so little fingers could reach shelves that would soon be filled with toys. The shop was made to be child friendly. She especially liked the area that had be designed to showcase children's clothing and accessories. All in all the result was a child friendly and colorful environment.

"I wanted it all set up before you saw it." Cedric was the one pouting now.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry if I spoiled your surprise, but I want to see every stage of the shops completion…"

Cedric was scowling at her again.

"Within reason of course." She added hastily.

Cedric conjured a comfy chair for her to sit in. "The storeroom is fully stocked. I'll set up while you direct me where everything is supposed to go."

"That's thoughtful of you Golden boy, but I left my list and things at home." Kate sat down in the chair.

"You mean this?" Cedric produced her satchel out of thin air.

"Nicely done there Cedric. Do ya fancy yourself needin a hand?" Seamus and Lexi smiled at them from the doorway. "Have a seat darlin." He conjured Lexi a comfy chair beside Kate's.

"I'm not fragile glass, Seamus." Lexi rolled her eyes at him.

"Liftin and such is mans work and not for a momma-to-be." He bent over and kissed her pouting mouth.

"I'm four weeks along not twenty-eight, now stop fussing I'm fine." Lexi growled.

"Humor me." Seamus pouted giving her his best forlorn puppy eyed look.

"Mon Dieu! You worry way too much!" She rolled her eyes at him in sheer exasperation. "Very well, I will humor you for now." Lexi was peeved at him, so her french accent was prominent.

"That's mo grá." Seamus grinned.

"Hello all." Dean and Padma had arrived. "The broom shop looks wicked as does this place."

"You never listen when your brainstorming another idea of yours do you?" Padma smiled warmly at Lexi and Kate, but growled that up at him. "I'm going to love minding this shop. It's turned out smashingly smart and Parvati will love this as well. She'd be here, but since she still hasn't come to her senses about dating Michael Corner, she's spending the day with him."

"Thanks for helping make this venture of ours a reality. I'm sorry the men are in a paranoid frame of mind this morning." Kate smiled at Padma.

Dean's eyebrows rose as it dawned on him that this was what Padma was so excited about. She was going to be running a shop with her friends. "I take it that all of you are opening a boutique of some sort?"

"No Dean. We're not opening a boutique. We are opening a children's toy and clothing shop called Enchanting Imaginations." Padma set about exploring the shop.

"Fred and George are designing toys now and we are going to feature them only at our shop. I have my own line of children's clothing that we plan to featuring as well. Our biggest coup was getting the Strauss's to agree to let us carry their famous line of plushies and that's just the beginning." Kate explained.

"That's, uh, great. So do you need help setting up?" Dean changed the subject.

"Yeah, let's go in back that's where all the stuff is for the shop." The three of them disappeared into the backroom.

"Okay, now that the men are off bonding, what did the two of you think about that article in The Prophet this morning?" Padma walked over to her friends.

"It's rubbish and that Rita woman should be shot." Lexi growled.

"I know what you mean. The nerve of her typing malarkey like that!" Kate landed handed Padma the floor layout for the shop. "I'll admit the photo looked extremely bad, but Harry would never leave Hermione nor would he take the girls from her."

"That snap of Hermione with her face buried in her hands was heart wrenching. Marietta was vicious in her article in Witch Weekly. Hermione is not nor has she ever been a magic hater." Padma wanted to rip out Marietta's hair by the roots for saying those things about her friends. She looked over at the front store windows and her mood instantly lightened, because Harry and Hermione were seriously kissing right outside the front of the shop. "Um, girls. Do they look doomed to you?" She giggled pointing at the windows.

"Does who look doomed?" Lexi got up to see what Padma was grinning at. "No they look very much in love to me." She smiled happily.

Kate pushed herself up to her feet and went to see what they were so happy about. "Someone get some water and douse the fire. Those two are so hot that they may very well light this whole street on fire." Kate waddled her way to the front doors and opened them. "You two have more than proved your point. Now stop snogging and come see the shop."

At the sound of Kate's voice the two of them reluctantly broke off their too-hot-to handle kiss.

"My Mione is gonna be swamped teaching potions all week, so I'm storing up kisses in my head." He flashed her a wicked grin and his eyes had that wicked gleam in them.

"Hermione's teaching potions?" Padma and Lexi joined them outside.

"Yes, but only for a week while Uncle Severus takes some much needed time off to focus on Aunt Sibyll and the baby." Hermione resisted the urge to fan her flushed face. "So this is where Enchanting Imaginations is going to be located." She focused on the store in front of her and not on the wicked way that Harry was gazing at her.

"So this is Project Enchanting." Harry pulled Hermione back against him and rested his chin on her head.

"This is one reason Fred and George are focusing on creating toys for infants and children of all ages. Kate has a glorious line of infant, toddler, and children's wear that she's designed, and we'll carry Lucy's as well." Hermione sighed happily. "You boys have your brooms and we have our own passion, not for our enjoyment, but for our children and he childern of the Wizarding World."

"Well then let's get this store up and running." Harry kissed the top of her head. "I happen to think that this is a brilliant idea on all your parts. Now where are the guys?"

"In the back storeroom most likely chatting about the two of you." Padma smirked.

"Don't tell me that all of you actually believed all of that tripe Rita and Marietta are spewing about us!" Harry scowled. "Because that's all it was. Rita and her twin are going back to Azkaban for all of their troubles. Marietta is also in boiling oil for violating the restraining order against her. Maybe a month in Azkaban will do her some good."

"We're fine." Hermione forced herself to smiled. "Yes, it's true that we had a row, but we solved that problem, and are fine now."

Harry took out his wand thought of the spell_ Sonorus_ in his head and began to speak. "Attention citizens of the Wizarding World!"

Hermione blushed crimson when everyone stopped to stare at them.

Shoppers, store clerks, and store owners came out to see what was up as well.

:Harry this is not necessary!: She hissed.

:Oh, but I think it is.: Harry continued with his declaration. "My princess and I wish you to know the two of us are forever and always hopelessly, recklessly, and deliriously in love with each other. No matter what The Daily Prophet and Witches Weekly say. It is true that we did go to Hogwarts last night, but not because of a row. It was because my angel is subbing for Professor Snape. He's the proud father of a beautiful baby girl and needs to focus on his wife, Professor Trelawney-Snape, and their daughter. We both love magic and neither of us shuns it in any way, as reported by Rita in the article in The Prophet. However, our Dani is excelling faster than we would like in magic and it frightens her mother and even I at times. You see three and a half-month-old babies should not be able to just appear at random in their father's arms. Oh yes, and all of you thought that your little ones were handfuls." Harry chuckled.

Everyone stared gobsmacked at him.

"Trust us when we say that you have no idea what mischief is until you have three budding little Mab's to watch over. It's a good thing that Hermione and I can handle anything that comes our way and that includes our little wonders. The articles were not only rubbish and not worth the parchment that they were printed on, but the two reporters and photographers were all in direct violation of their probation and are in boiling hot oil. I assure you there is no dark cloud and my princess and I are fine." He finished his announcement.

The crowd of loyal subjects were all shouting for them to kiss.

"Well you two. You heard what your subjects requested. Now enough with the long-winded speech and on with the smoochin." Seamus grinned.

"Yeah, cuz we got work to do for the girls and it can't get done standin out here all-day." Dean smirked.

"Oh, very well if we must then we must." Hermione turned the tables on Harry and went to kiss him until his mind shut down and there was nothing in his mind but kissing her.

The crowd of onlookers went wild with cheers and applause.

"See what I mean…we're...uh…fine. Have a pleasant afternoon." Harry's mind had nearly shut down, so he barely croaked that last bit out before Hermione dragged him with her into the shop.

"I'd say that little show is gonna make an excellent front page for the morning edition." Fred smirked.

"Oh yeah, it'll sell out for sure." George agreed.

"Boys let them be. I need to go over to Sanctuary, so I can interview Regulus Black before anyone else gets to him first." Katie growled.

"Yes and I need to have a chat with Rory and Dromi about helping us design the nurseries for our baby girls." Trista although pleased with what she had just seen was also on a mission to get something done today that George kept putting off. That being some idea about how to design the nursery.

"You win we'll go, maybe we can get the scoop on what's up with the other four." Fred and George grinned at each other.

"You two just love to see others squirm don't you." Katie rolled her eyes at Fred.

"It's better them than us, besides we gave them a solution to get out of their mess and just wish to see how that's going." Fred shot her a wounded look.

"Yeah, and maybe we might just get a meal out of it as well." George pulled Trista into his arms and they vanished.

"Yeah, there is that too." Fred did the same with Katie and they vanished from Diagon Alley.

--

Chapter 26

New Endeavors

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	26. New Endeavors

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 26

New Endeavors

--

Notes:

: : Telepathic thought

Characters Silent thoughts or words in italic

--

Nanda and her loyal crew arrived at Sanctuary around noon. "Amazing they went all-out for Christmas. This must look spectacular at night."

"Check out this morning's Quibbler and you can see just how grand this looks at night. The boys did a full spread on the party last night." Dan unloaded their bags onto the drive. "I hope you enjoy your stay now if you will all excuse me I have to run. I have a date tonight and other than this my schedule is free." Dan got back into the Limo and off he went.

Henry and Dromi stepped outside to greet them.

"Welcome back to England." Henry smiled at Nanda.

"I'm sorry that we missed seeing Dan off." Dromi watched as the Limo vanished with the usual cracking sound.

"Our man Dan has a hot date tonight." Nanda grinned.

"Well, then in that case more power to him." Henry chuckled.

"I trust that you had a pleasant drive." Dromi ignored that comment and focused on Nanda and her crew.

"The plane trip was dodgy because of lots of turbulence, but the drive was relaxing." Nanda stifled a yawn with her hand. "Excuse me for that…I took the red-eye to New York from L.A. and from there I caught the earliest flight to the UK."

"Let's get you settled in your room, as for the gents, well, you fellows remember the way to the Guest Cottage don't you." Henry gave her crew their sleeping arrangements.

The two men grabbed their gear and headed towards the back.

"There's hot soup and sandwiches waiting for you in the Guest Cottage!" Dromi called after them and one of them waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"You weren't broken last night, at least not that I could tell from the footage or the stills that I've seen of you." Nanda spied his injured limb. "Care to tell me what happened after the Ball?"

"Fluffy caused a minor chain reaction, while we were stringing up the lights here in the front of the house. The result was me busting up me arm and Draco busting up his leg. Ron got off easy. He managed to hang onto the roof, until Harry could get to him with his broom." Henry grinned at her.

"Fluffy?" Nanda stared at him in disbelief. "As in the three headed hellhound that was guarding the Sorcerers stone during Harry's first year at Hogwarts?"

"One in the same except that Fluffy is a big softy now and has been downgraded size wise." Henry whistled for Fluff, but he didn't answer back with his usual chorus of barks. "That's odd he always comes running when called."

Two terrified shouts echoed around them form the back grounds. "M…M…M…ON…STER! IT'S A MONSTER!"

"I told you to put him inside, but oh no you had to let him out for his afternoon romp!" Dromi wasn't at all pleased with Henry about Fluffy, but then she was beyond miffed at him over the current mess that he and Wills had gotten them all into. "FLUFFY! YOU WILL LEAVE THOSE POOR MEN ALONE AND GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Dromi used her wand to amplify her voice.

Fluff knew when to ignore a command and when to obey, so he left the two strangers by the Guest Cottage then bounded off to answer his mistress's call.

"Romi don't take out your temper on poor Fluff. I mean it's me that you're beyond toasted with." Henry had rarely seen her this furious, unless you counted that whole cooking incident, and he didn't relish sleeping alone again tonight.

"I am doing no such thing, Henry Charles Albert David! Would you rather that I let Fluffy use them as one of his chew toys?!" Dromi snarled icily at him, her hazel green eyes blazed with temper.

Fluffy obediently laid down in front Dromi with his three heads buried between his paws whimpering like a whipped puppy.

"I hear you there big guy. I'm scared of her too when she's like this." Henry muttered under his breath.

Dromi knelt in front of Fluffy and gently stroked each of his massive heads. "We are polite to our guests and they are not chew toys. Is that understood?" She spoke to him in a firm, but soothing tone.

Fluffy wagged his tail in response.

"Good…Now this one standing beside His Royal Wickedness is Nanda and she is our friend. Those two men are with her which makes them welcome here, but any other intruders are to be chased off. By that I mean strange looking insects or strange women wearing cloaks." Dromi kissed his nose. "Now go play and mind your manners."

Fluffy gave her three sloppy kisses and then went off to go guard his domain.

"I'll tell you one thing he makes the perfect watchdog." Nanda smirked.

"We have it posted right on the front gates. It's a sign that says beware of Hellhound." Dromi managed a small smile.

"Yes, but no one in the muggle world would ever take that sign seriously and just assume that it was a joke." Nanda followed them inside. "This set up would make Martha jealous." She took in the holiday decor.

"This is nothing compared to the backyard." Henry headed up the stairs with her bags.

"Oh really?" Nanda arched a brow at Dromi.

"The Weasley twins, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle took great pleasure and care in fixing up the backyard, so at night it looks like an enchanting wonderland." Dromi chatted away as they walked into the Common room.

The most striking decoration, besides the lavishly decorated Christmas tree, was the Hogwarts Express was making its journey around the center of the tree.

"This is beyond amazing." Nanda took in the wizarding and muggle decorations all over the tree.

"You look tired." Dromi motioned for her to sit on one of the couches.

"It was a long flight. I feel like I could sleep for twenty-four hours straight." Nanda yawned as jet lag and fatigue finally overcame her.

"Feel free to stretch out on the couch and snooze the afternoon away." Dromi stretched out on the LuvSac and went back to reading Harry and Hermione's version of their sixth year.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Nanda forced herself to wake up and focus on what needed to get done. "I really should take a look at what you wish me to share with the eagerly awaiting public eye." Nanda sat up stifling yet another yawn. "I'll focus on that first and then recharge later."

"Wills is making lunch and Rory is in the library sorting through the stacks of snaps that Colin took last night at the party." Dromi marked her place and set the manuscript back down on the ottoman.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nanda spied the tentative title, who it was by, and her interest instantly peaked.

Dromi nodded. "It's Harry and Hermione's first draft of their 6th year masterpiece. I think that its fine the way it is, but those two are beyond perfectionist when it comes to their writing."

"And this is?" She spied a thoroughly leafed through hardcover copy of HBP, but with an entirely different cover.

"What Jo is releasing on the twenty-first." Henry growled from the archway. "I'll be in the kitchen with Wills. Enjoy your chat." He walked off towards the kitchen, clearly not in the mood to go rounds with Dromi again.

"Romi cut the guy some slack. It was mistletoe and you looked to die for in that golden creation that looked as if you had to pour yourself into it." Nanda was neutral, so she could easily see both sides to the situation.

"I know…" Dromi blinked back the tears threatening to fall and cleared her throat as if that would rid her of the frog in her throat. "It's just that being compared…" Her voice broke a little as she tried to explain her feelings. "To his ex-flame or that tart Paris really stings…" Dromi didn't care if she was breaking down in front of Nanda she was miserable and just wanted to curl up somewhere and cry. "'Ice Princess's shock all by turning into sexy enchantresses…' 'Proper Princesses or are they really femme fatales…' '…Seducing Sirens weave spell over their handsome princes'...Those headlines aren't exactly flattering at least not to me."

"Sweetie, you can't let what they write bother you so much." Nanda got up and gave her a hug. "You know the truth, draw on that. Ignore the rest. Their problem is simple you have this fabulous life and they are beyond jealous of what the four of you have."

"I shall try…" Dromi wiped away her tears. "Let's go see what Rory is up to…I need to watch that video of Fluffy causing havoc out-front…I need to laugh." She got up and headed for the library.

--

Godric's Castle

Regulus found himself decked as soon as Tonks had handed off baby Matt to Charlie. "It's good to see you too Dory, you were a scrapper at eight, I see that some things never change." He rubbed his sore jaw.

Tonks then hugged him fiercely. "Next time don't stay dead so long." She blinked back tears of happiness.

"Yeah, well, I'll try to remember that." Regulus hugged her back. "So you and Charlie Weasley got hitched did ya?" He grinned at Charlie who was cuddling Matt in his arms.

"Yeah, we kinda did and Bill married himself a classy french beauty." Charlie grinned at him. "So how does it feel to be back among the living again?"

"I have gotta catch up with Bill, a classy French beauty married the pirate?" He shook his head in disbelief. "If I regret anything it's letting Bill think that I've been dead all this time…He was my best mate and my contact with the Order…"

"He's gonna most likely deck you first and then drag you out to the pub to get rip-roaring drunk and chat about old times." Charlie was glad to see that he was alive. "He really took your death hard…"

"I'll make it up to him somehow that's a promise." Regulus felt lower than Flobberworm mucus, so he changed the subject. "Now as for being among the living again, well, it's not that bad. Although, I'd prefer less violent greetings, as it is I've angered one of my nephews to the point of him wanting to AK my hide. I was ordered to read this enormous stack of books that's if I ever wish to speak with him again." Regulus grinned sheepishly.

"Harry only gets his back up like that on an off day or if someone goes and throws his past back into his face again." Charlie frowned at Regulus.

"Or when anyone is moronic enough to compare their life to what Harry went through that also get his back up." Tonks narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Oh Leo! Tell me that you didn't alienate him already! He's Aunt Mab and Uncle Merlin's favorite." Dahlia also gave him a dirty look.

"He's fully trained by Master Chen and Merlin. You're damn lucky that he didn't seriously hurt you." Stephen told Regulus of the facts.

"No he's fortunate that it was Mab that also helped by providing him the means to rein in that temper of his." Anna was cuddling little Candy on her lap.

"Mab, Merlin, and Master Teacher all had a hand at molding him? By the gods wasn't that overkill?!" Regulus stared at Stephen in disbelief.

"His sixth year consisted of attending class during the day and training from ten to four in the morning with Remus, Tonks, Kings, and Mad-eye. I'm not even including keeping up high marks in all his classes, captaining the Gryffindor Quidditch team, being a Prefect, leading the DA, and having evening sessions with Uncle Albus. Believe it or not he also managed to squeeze in quality time with his friends." Stephen calmly sipped his drink.

"Talk about your overkill." Regulus conjured himself a fire whiskey and downed it in one-shot. "So is anyone up to giving me a short rundown on Harry's adventures?"

"You can't be serious Regulus." Tonks couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Were you that far from civilization the whole time? Harry's antics are legendary."

"I paid attention to what was going on with Sirius, but on hearing of his death wasn't all that happy with James and Lily's pride and joy. Because rumor had it that it was his half-arse antics, bad judgment, and temper that got my brother killed in the first place." Regulus snarled sarcastically. "So, no you could say that at the time I wasn't a big 'Chosen One' fan."

"Read the books before you even think about judging him!" Tonks gave him a hotfoot and then stunned his arse.

"He had one year with his parents then Lucius, MacNair, Pettigrew, and Voldemort ruined all that by murdering his parents and then framing Sirius as the murderer! Professor Dumbledore took away all memory of that one year from him, so he was robbed of that as well! He was raised by the most vile heartless Aunt and Uncle that even you can imagine! They treated him like a slave for most of his life! I'd wager that it started before he was even four-years-old! Those monsters locked him in a cupboard under the stairs until he was almost eleven and never allowed him to have anything while his cousin was spoiled mindless! It was only when Professor Dumbledore sent him his letter that Harry was moved to the spare bedroom upstairs!" Tonks spoke with sheer venom in her voice. "It wasn't until Hagrid came to fetch him that he learned the truth about his parents and then only then did his life truly begin! But then Voldemort couldn't have that, so he did his best to try to kill him during the confrontation with him not once, but twice during his first year."

"It's okay Dory he didn't know…" Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No it is not bloody well okay!" Tonks seethed. "You wished to hear about Harry and so you shall! His second year consisted of his first taste of what a real family felt like. He met Molly and Arthur Weasley after their son's busted him out of his prison at the Dursley house. Those cretins had barred his window! Then Lucius snuck Voldemort's school dairy into Ginny Weasley's things and that started up the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle again. He went through hell with the students, because he could speak parseltounge. Harry went face-to-face with Aragog in the forest, and he defeated the basilisk by defeating it not by magic, but with Godric Gryffindor's sword, the result was him thwarting Voldemort's attempt to rise again. In case you aren't counting that's three times that he defeated the Dark Lord. Third year was the year that he found himself face-to-face with a Dementor, met Remus, discovered that he had a godfather, and learned to prefect a corporal patronus charm, a stag like his father's animagus. The rest you can read about in the book. Fourth year was the Triwizard tournament. Barty Crouch Jr took the place of Moody, to get Harry into the tournament, so he would eventually find himself in front of the Dark Lord. Long story short he made it to the end of the tournament, and Cedric Diggory died shortly after a Portkey took the two of them to a cemetery where Voldemort awaited Harry. Harry, after enduring curse after curse, his body barely able to stand, faced off with a reborn Voldemort and lived to tell about it, read the book if you want details. Fifth year was his angry year and after Sirius died he was told by his Uncle about his destiny. Again read the book. Sixth year…You are going to have to read the book about that. Seventh, he actually got his family back and found that his best friend was his soul mate. Anything else you wish to know then you need to ask Harry." Tonks took Matt from Charlie and left the Great Room.

"Read the books and watch the DVD's that they did of the books…I've got to go calm down Dory." Charlie left him with those words. "Oh and touch base with Bill."

"Looks like I've some reading to do." Regulus downed another drink.

--

Diagon Alley

"This place looks fantastic." Parvati strolled into the now completely stocked and ready to open shop. "Sorry that I'm late."

"So, how was your morning and early afternoon with Michael?" Padma winked at her sister.

"It was enjoyable enough, as long as he wasn't going on and on about his training to become a Curse Breaker for Gringotts." Parvati set her purse on the counter and glanced around the shop filled with happy couples in love. "Boy do I suddenly feel like a ninth wheel." She pouted.

"The best part is yet to be seen. We've a flat all ready for us to move into next to the shop." Padma thought that hearing about the flat might just make her forget that she was surrounded by couples.

"You've both got your own bedrooms complete with full baths; there is a kitchen, and a Common room downstairs." Kate was only too happy to cheer her up.

"Daddy is going to grumble and Mum is going to pout, but this is smashingly wonderful news." Parvati was once again all smiles.

"Here's the key." Cedric tossed the set of keys to her. "Go have a look at your new place. It's the next door over."

Parvati caught the keys, grabbed her purse, and raced out the doors.

"Did the two of you leave out the part where Dean is living in the flat next-door on purpose?" Harry arched a brow at Dean and Padma.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her at least until we're moved into our new place." Padma growled.

"Not to worry Padma we're not going to say a word." Hermione reassured her friend. "Right everyone?"

"Oh yeah, right…Mums the word. Got it." Seamus, Cedric, and Harry nodded.

"Your secret is safe with us." Lexi and Kate smiled.

"I'm sure as hell not about to tell her." Dean smirked.

"It's not that I don't trust her…" Padma bit down on her lower lip. "I do. It's just that she's weak and would spill the news to Daddy. The result would be Daddy going mental and that's not a good thing."

"So have the two of you set a date yet?" Lexi decided that a change of subject was in order, because Parvati was coming back into the shop.

"Valentine's Day." Dean and Padma answered in unison.

"That's a lovely day for a wedding." Hermione smiled.

"Mum wants her to have this grand affair, but those two want a quiet wedding instead, so they chose February instead of May or June for their wedding." Parvati rolled her eyes at her sister and Dean, they were kissing again. "I just don't see why everyone is in such a rush to start a family. The war is over. We've plenty of time to focus on babies after we've lived for a few years."

"Who said anything about having babies? Not that there's anything wrong with having kids, because there isn't. The thing is right now I'm happy to just play doting Auntie to your little ones." Padma stated her mind on the subject. "I plan on taking the potion that way Dean and I will mutually decide when the time is right to begin a family instead of fate."

Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him, because they had yet to talk about the whole having kids issue and he was relieved to know the two of them were on the same page about it. "I want us happily settled in a place of our own before adding a little one to the mix."

"That is as it should be." Harry and Hermione grinned at them.

"So where do you two fancy on putting down roots?" Seamus asked.

"My grandparents left me some land in Godric's Hollow. It's about ten or so acres that's perfect for a house." Dean was already having Marcus design some plans for him to surprise Padma with for Christmas.

"Is it that lovely meadow with the stream where we picnicked this past summer?" Padma smiled happily up at him.

Dean nodded.

She happily threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Oh goddess! Anymore mush and I'm going to hurl! I'm off to get things for the flat!" Parvati, disapparated from the shop.

"Is she really serious about Michael Corner?" Seamus wasn't a big fan of the guy.

"Not really. He bores her to tears most of the time." Padma turned to look at Seamus. "She secretly fancies one of the Beaters on Puddlemere United, but she hasn't gotten up the nerve to try to chat with him yet."

"Casey is dating Alicia Spinet, but Chase is a nice guy and perfect for Parvati." Hermione was in a matchmaker mood.

"Chase is the one she likes." Padma grinned.

"Parvati and the Iceman?" Cedric smirked.

"He's in the midst of training to become and Auror." Harry growled.

"Oh really, well, that's even better." Padma smirked.

"It wouldn't hurt to arrange a chance meeting between the two of them." Hermione was already plotting.

"We're off until after the first of the year, but no I don't see why something can't be arranged." Harry was just going to let her have her fun and went along with her plan.

"Chase and I are friends and it just so happens that he's going to be my flat mate. He and Casey are at odds about what can and can't go on at all hours of the night at their flat. I have the extra space, so I offered the other room to him." Dean was also all for the plan. "He's moving in on Monday."

"Well then it's settled we're going to help Parvati meet her dream guy." Lexi was all smiles.

"I mean it's only right that she be as happy as all of us are." Kate agreed.

"It's only a meeting, so it's not going to hurt anything." Cedric sighed in defeat the women had the upper hand on this issue.

"The thing is one never knows what the fates have in store." Seamus also decided that it was wiser to just let them plot and have their fun, so he smiled his approval.

"Now if you will excuse us Hermione and I are still on a date." Harry pulled her to him and they both vanished.

--

Parvati was in a mood, so she set about shopping for things that their place was in need of. She was happy that her new flats location allowed her to have any of her buys delivered directly to her flat and didn't have to carry anything around with her.

It annoyed her that everyone was happily married or paired off and that she wasn't happy with her life. Michael was becoming annoying and soon she would have to break it off with him, meaning she was going to be alone again. She was so into her own thoughts that she wasn't paying the least attention to where she was going and ended up walking into what felt like a brick wall, landing on her bum.

"Oh Frazzle! I'm so sorry about that…" She glanced up to see what it was that she had run into. It was Chase Landry and at that very moment she wanted to crawl into a corner and die. _Could he be anymore handsome…_

"Are you all right?" Chase offered her a hand up; his handsome face was laced with concern that he might have hurt her. _Nice going Chase smart move running into your friend's fiancée. God she's beautiful…Stop that she's Dean's woman now cool it!_

"No harm done…" She managed in a breathless voice as he helped her back up to her feet. "I'm fine…"

"Good, because Dean would lay me flat or try to anyways for harming his girl." Chase raked his left hand through his golden blonde hair, as he tried to cool down his instant reaction to just touching her hand_. She's taken and that's all there is too it, so enough with the wanting to grab her and kiss her senseless nonsense!_

_He thinks that I'm Padma and doesn't have a clue that we're twins._ Parvati arched a delicate pencil thin brow at him in surprise. "I don't really see that to be a problem, since I'm not my twin, and she's currently setting up Enchanting Imaginations with Dean and the others."

She brushed off nonexistent dust from her robes and then casually went about checking her perfectly manicured nails. "Not even so much as a broken nail, so you're off the hook." She smiled at him.

_Yes! She's a twin and I see no rings on her fingers either!_ Chase was very pleased with what he had just heard and relieved that all this time he hadn't been secretly longing after his friends fiancée.

"Uh, sorry if I'm staring, but you're gorgeous…" He wanted to kick himself for speaking his mind, but then again she wasn't glaring at him either which was a good sign on his part.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened in surprise_. Yes! He might just like me too!_

"Your, uh, beautiful, but then I bet you hear that a lot." Chase often spoke his mind a habit that often times got him into trouble, but then that was just a part of him that set him apart from his twin. "I'm Chase Landry by the way." He flashed his killer smile that often caused women to swoon.

_Now Parvati remain calm and for Mab's sake don't faint! She_ lectured herself when he smiled at her and her legs felt like they were melting into jell-o. "I'm, um, Parvati Patil and it's nice to meet you." She looked up into his endless sky-blue eyes and got lost in them.

"Would it be to forward of me to offer to buy you lunch and then maybe after we could take in a movie and who knows dinner afterward?" Chase took a chance and asked her out.

"Lunch, a movie, and then dinner sound lovely." She was now one very happy young woman, because her dream hunk had asked her out.

"Well, then my lady let us be off." He offered her his arm and the two of them were off on their first date.

--

Harry took Hermione to lunch at The Three Wishes, a dining establishment that ranked up as first-class in the Wizarding World, and as usual all eyes in the restaurant were on watching their every move.

"I thought that this was a good idea, but it's like living in a fishbowl." Harry laced his fingers with Hermione's.

"This was a lovely idea and far better than eating at one of those fast-food establishments that you usually favor." Hermione fed him some of the dessert that they were sharing.

Harry responded in kind. "It's not the food isn't top-notch, because it is…" Harry leaned across the table and kissed away any chocolate from her lush mouth. "Everyone won't stop staring at us." He growled between kisses.

"Just focus on us and ignore them." Hermione purred.

"Oh, I think I can manage to do that." He cradled her face with his hands and kissed her as if she were the most delicious sweet on the planet.

Flashbulbs went off all around them as members of the press covered their date for their papers or magazines.

"Let's take this somewhere a lot more private." Harry drew the line at posing for the press while in the middle of a date with his wife.

"Or we could make the most of our alone time and take in a movie or two." Hermione wasn't ready to return to the castle just yet. "I want to see Narnia and you want to see King Kong."

"The movies it is then." He signed the bill, got up out of his chair, pulled her into his arms, and they vanished.

--

Sanctuary

Nanda finished her piece, complete with a four-page photo spread, and uploaded the article to OK magazines server. It didn't hurt that OK gave an obscene amount of money to the Pendragon foundation and that in itself had earned them the exclusive family photos and her interview with the Four Hearts.

"Wills this food is fabulous," She was enjoying her lunch of meat pies and chips.

"Thanks for the compliment, so are you also here to cover the book release on the twenty-first too." Wills arched a brow at her.

"That was the original plan that and I wanted to spend some time with Harry, Hermione, and the girls." Nanda nodded.

"She's at Hogwarts subbing for Uncle Severus this week, but I see no reason you can't go and visit with them there." Rory was cradled in Wills arms.

"Me visit Hogwarts." Nanda coughed, nearly choking on the meat pie that she had just barely managed to swallow.

"Oh yes, you must. It's beautiful this time of year, so you must see it." Dromi smiled and snuggled closer to Henry. "Last Christmas it was spectacular, because it was all decked out for the 1005th anniversary of the school that and Hermione was excessively compensating because she missed Harry."

"Her brother and sister dubbed her the Christmas Nazi, because she was obsessed with making everything perfect for when Harry got back from his first mission. The twins are big Sci-Fi buffs and love the show Roswell and so the nickname for their big sis." Henry chuckled.

"Only she was way worse than Isabella ever was in the show. Hermione decked the halls from Hogwarts, Highgrove, The Shrieking Manor in Hogsmeade, Lazy Meadows, Sanctuary, Godric's Castle, and more." Wills chuckled. "The Prefects were all going to revolt and she did the impossible that year by clearing out the castle of students."

"Yeah, but she got what she wanted for Christmas early last year." Rory giggled. "I don't know what the deal is between them, but major events in their lives happen during days ending with the number 8."

"Oh really please do go on." Nanda's interest was peaked.

"Let's see August twenty-eighth of 2004 they had their wedding/Handfasting ceremony, because Daddy tried to bond with Harry the manly way by introducing him to drinking Fire Whiskey, Beer, Ale, and Guinness all in one day. The thing is that Harry goes completely marauder when drunk. He took off into Loc Ness and went to go surfing on Nessie." Rory giggled.

"Now this I didn't know." Henry chuckled.

"Hermione shares a link with Harry, so she too was under the effects of his drinking. She decided to call him to her by howling like a wolf." Dromi smirked.

"Baby brother reacted to this by diving off Nessie and changing into his animagus form, a jet-black green-eyed wolf. He then went to go in search of his mate, at the women only campsite up on the hill. He found her and whisked her away to somewhere private, in this case under a tree that just so happened to be the home of the fairies." Rory wiggled her eyes playfully.

"Oh no, tell me they didn't try to go for it under the tree…" Nanda bit back her laughter.

"Oh yes, they did, but Uncle Cameron found them in time and they were taken straight to Avalon to the first-grandparents." Dromi nodded.

"Aunt Celestra counteracted the effects of the drinking, so Harry and Hermione both had no recall about what they may or may not have done. Fairy bylaw stats that if a couple of fey blood chooses one of their trees to frolic under the two be wed in a Handfasting ceremony that very day. Daddy was livid about it and Mum wasn't at all pleased either." Rory remembered that day vividly, since she and Dromi had watched from the shadows as the events before them played out in front of them.

"You two were there?! You stood back in the shadows and left the two of them to their mercy?!" Wills narrowed his eyes at Rory.

"He was your brother." Henry scowled at Dromi. "Rory I can understand, but not you."

"We were still new to everything around us and were still trying to get our bearings." Dromi pouted.

"Oh, I'll just bet you were…" Wills grumbled.

"What do you know that I don't?" Henry asked his brother.

"Katherine Aurora didn't help her brother, because at the time she was too busy drooling over Sir Talon and his men." Wills stated darkly. "I may have been cationic when I first set eyes on you, but I do recall something about there being plenty of hunky knights and even Princes in Avalon and that you enjoyed the view!"

"I didn't get to meet Dromi until after Hermione and Harry's first wedding, so this is all news to me." Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh please! You were with Kate at the time, so I was still a free agent." Rory crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue at him and found herself kissed senseless.

"Just ignore them. I was far more interested in the magic and healing techniques of Avalon than I was any of the handsome suitors rivaling for my attention." Dromi sighed in frustration then continued with their tale. "It was during this time that first-Grandpa first clued them in about the triplets."

"Ok now that we have the twenty-eight taken care of what does the eighteen have to do with the two of them?" Nanda decided that a change of subject was in order.

"Eighteen was the magic number in Daddy's eyes that would keep baby brother inline. The kicker was that Hermione had neglected to mention the tiny little fact that she was a year older than Harry, so Daddy's plan to keep them in check until she turned eighteen was a wash from the start. There was the other little bit about our world seeing them as a happily married couple instead of just being promised to each other too. Daddy was forced to rely on the fact that Harry had never broken a promise in his life." Dromi explained.

"The one factor that none of them were counting on was that Voldemort had a not so happy mother with her own agenda in mind. That being that Harry was going to give her what he had taken away another heir. Now as you can imagine Hermione wasn't very happy with her little plan and so the day after the two of them wed she came up with what she called the three strikes clause." Henry had some idea about this particular part of the story.

"Three strikes?"

"Morgana was using her many-great-granddaughter Cho Chang to get her claws into baby brother. If there is something that is very well-known then it's that Hermione doesn't share." Wills chuckled. "And Cho was enemy number one in her eyes."

"First-Grams having discovered what Morgana was plotting came up with an antidote to the most powerful love potion in the world. She had Uncle Severus brew a batch and take it to Harry. The potion makes the person, who takes it; stay true for all eternity to his or her soul mate. He took it the afternoon before Morgana had Cho make her first move and what Hermione called the first strike. I have to add that Severus tried it first and that is how his romance with Sibyll started." Dromi wasn't so keen of anything that happened afterward except for they themselves had met their princes.

"Harry and Hermione had a row that morning over his schedule for their seventh year. She thought that it was going to be too much and academically challenging for him to handle. Harry didn't react well to his bride being an academic snob, so he went off to brood back at Hogwarts. Uncle Severus sent him to Diagon Alley on some errands, as something that might just cool off his temper towards Hermione. Unknowingly sending him to where Cedric and Cho were currently shopping." Rory took up telling the tale of the three strikes. "A week previous Gramps had made it so it was taboo for Cho to get within ten feet of Harry or Hermione, so when she walked up to him Harry was so not please when she kissed him. It didn't cause a stir in him like the potion was supposed to cause, what it did was make him want to hurl."

"Cho was wearing something like love potion No. 9?" Nanda was trying her best to keep the facts straight in her head.

"That's precisely what she was wearing and the reason she had Cedric following her around like a loyal lapdog. Hermione was not pleased with what had happened and Cho was lucky that she left there with all her body parts intact. Harry did however manage to test her for being a dark witch and she failed. The result was that she had a faint mark on the top of her hand. She of course was furious and took her boy toy and left. The result of that day was the two of them making up and Rory and me making our appearances." Dromi smiled.

"A few days later, on Platform nine and three-quarters Cho lost her boy toy when the spell over him was broken just by Cedric setting eyes on Kate. This of course enraged Morgana, but she bided her time until the day before Halloween when Morgana herself appeared on the pitch and cast a curse that de-aged both Draco and Harry to the age of six. That was strike two in Hermione's eyes." Dromi summoned a photo album from one of the shelves to her. "This is Mum and Daddy's second wedding album from last year. There are loads of snaps of the two of them as adorable six-year-olds." She handed it to Nanda.

"Oh, they were soooo adorable." Nanda leafed through the album.

"And very unhappy at the time," Wills and Henry chuckled. "To this day the word adorable makes them wince."

"First-Gramps was still pretty much tapped out magic wise from bringing all of us back to the land of the living, so the boys were hidden away for nearly a week at the palace in Avalon. What we didn't realize was that Harry was no longer her target, but Hermione was." Rory was all serious about everything now.

"Everyone thought that it was in Hermione and Ginny's best interest if they stayed away from the boys, but Hermione didn't see things that way. They ditched their afternoon classes and went in search of the boys." Wills grumbled.

"Hermione was hell-bent on getting to Harry; because Morgana was influencing her subconscious into thinking that he was sick. She triple jinxed Uncle Sirius and then the two of them went off into a blinding blizzard. Long story short Merlin and Mab were ready to sort out Harry and Draco that evening. But sensing that Hermione was in mortal danger, Harry went beyond meltdown temper wise. He told them that if Hermione died because of their paranoia, he would make Voldemort look like a declawed kitten and then wreak havoc on us all. That tirade convinced Mab to fudge the counter incantation by two years. The result of her actions was Harry completely trained as the next Merlin, as an Auror, and with all the knowledge that he needed for both worlds. He easily rescued Hermione, who after leaving Gin safe and warm at Hagrid's cabin, went wandering into the blizzard to find Harry. She ended up nearly freezing to death and badly broke her ankle. That was most defiantly the third and final strike." Henry growled.

"Hermione was sick and laid up for most of November, but she managed to take her N.E.W.T'S early with Harry, Rory, and Dromi. They all passed them all with straight O's. Harry also took his Auror trials with Rory and they also passed those with flying colors. Hermione was still in a cast and grouchy as hell, so Harry whisked her off to Avalon so Celestra and Mab could finally heal her. Mab had been laying low for weeks because of the reactions to what she had done to Harry. Let's just say that their Dad was less than pleased with this turn of events." Wills chuckled.

"They had no trouble healing Hermione of what was ailing her or of her broken bones, but mixing both wizarding and Avalonian medicines made our Hermione, uh, playful. So much so she nearly pounced on Harry during high tea…" Henry started to chuckle, because this part was hilarious. "Harry ran for the hills or should I say went hunting on his first Auror mission to, uh, keep his promise to his elders. That being staying celibate until after the whole Morgana nonsense was over on New Years Eve."

"Poor Hermione, no wonder she went into busy mode." Nanda smirked.

"The catch was that she had no memory of high tea or pouncing on Harry and he had left her without saying a proper good-bye." Wills summoned Harry and Hermione's Christmas wedding album to him.

"He did nevertheless spoil her mindless with everything she needed for their wedding on Christmas Eve." Rory handed her the Album.

"They look so happy…that dress is beyond fabulous…and the jewelry…" Nanda looked up at Wills. "Are those crown jewels?"

"Grams gave her a jewelry set that once belonged to Mary Queen of Scott and she's wearing the bracelet. Her mum gave her a pin that had once been given to her by my mother and Harry provided her with a one-of a kind tiara and the locket around her throat." Wills answered her question.

"He came back from the mission on December eighteenth. After he sprang all her early Christmas presents on her the two of them made up." Henry grinned.

"He was so beat from his mission that he had little or no recall of a key moment in their lives and Hermione was in denial that a part of her was very much the seductress. They both turned their focus on giving Michael his wish and kept their tempers towards each other in check, until the evening that he lost his battle with cancer. Harry was still not at one hundred percent and she was still miffed that he had ditched her for those two weeks. She reacted to something that Daniel had said and that got Ron and her to go into one of their usual verbal brawls. They were at Highgrove and Harry didn't want them busting up the place, so he got between the two of them. She called him a coward for running away for two weeks, made him S.I.N.G., and then mind you without a wand proceeded to turn him into a giant tortoise. Ron got her back up about the true reason she had forced all of them to undergo decorating hell and that ended him being turned into a weasel. Harry was beyond furious with her, because she had obviously been holding out on him about what she could do magic wise, and it didn't help when she snarled down at him you Merlin and me Mab." Wills remembered that night as if it were yesterday.

"He was already mad at the world because of losing Michael, so that comment was the straw that broke the camels back." Henry sighed.

"Hermione and the rest of us girls took off for girls only night at Hogwarts, while the boys stayed there at Highgrove. None of us knew the real reason she had wanted to leave was to find a quiet place and read the advanced copy of HBP. Jo had brought it for Michael, who in turn had given it to Hermione." Rory conjured herself a flute of Avalonian elderberry wine and took a healthy drink from the glass.

"I'll wrap this up. In the book it has Harry thinking that he's going to die. He wrote letters to both Ron and Hermione and left her a locket. It has pictures of the two of them inside it, plays the tune of Destiny, and he had Harry loves Hermione engraved on the back of it. He had poured his heart out in that letter to her and told her good-bye, that he loved her, and that he wished for her and Ron to have a nice life after he was gone." Henry conjured himself his own drink and downed it in one-shot.

"She having read that in the book, raced up the stairs to her room to see if he had in fact written her a letter, or left her a locket. She found them exactly where it was stated in the book." Dromi was also drinking some elderberry wine.

"Harry, who after nearly drinking an entire bottle of fire whiskey and spilling all of it to the rest of us guys, had been passed out on the couch in the Common room at Highgrove. I kept watch over him and wasn't expecting him to move until morning, but sensing her distress he of course went to her side. The two of them have been almost inseparable since then." Wills was also drinking his own glass of wine.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could read that version of HBP?" Nanda composed herself enough so she could speak. She now had an idea about what her friends had gone through and why they felt the way they did about so many things.

Henry got up from the couch and walked over to her computer. "Sure you can read Jo's version of that time, but if you ask me this is the far better read." There was a CD of the rough draft of Harry and Hermione's year six on the desk and he went to download that onto her computer.

"He isn't paranoid or stalking Malfoy nor is he fantasizing about Ginny. In fact there is a lot more depth to it." Wills handed Nanda a glass of wine. "It's vintage Avalonian elderberry wine."

"This is really good." Nanda tested her drink and highly approved. "It's even better than vintage champagne."

"Yes, but this doesn't have any of the side effects like liquor or any alcoholic drinks has." Henry was uploading sixth year into her computer.

Nanda yawned tiredly, "I'm sorry, but the jet lag is settling in."

"Well that's understandable. You were covering the rebuilding efforts on the West Coast and then were told to drop that story and head here." Wills arched a brow at her.

"Pretty much...It amazes me how resilient Californians are. What's left of the west coast is a series of islands off the coast of the US. Los Angeles is picking up the pieces and is rebuilding at a record pace, all the cities are." Nanda yawned again. "Sorry about that, but it looks like it's going to be an early night for me." She set her laptop back in its case with the book and stood up.

"We were thinking of seeing a movie tonight, but we didn't want to leave you here alone." Dromi sighed.

"I'll be fine curled up in bed reading until I fall asleep, so go out and take in a movie." She was dead tired.

"Feel free to raid the kitchen if you get hungry." Rory wanted to see Narnia again."

"I'll see you in the morning." Nanda went to leave the library. "I hear Narnia is a good choice, Kong isn't bad either, but GOF has done gangbusters so far."

"It's a toss up between Kong and Narnia, so we'll see you in the morning." They bid her goodnight.

--

Hogwarts

"Did we enjoy our day?" James, Lily, Remus, and Gene were in the Common room trimming a Christmas tree.

"We manage to enjoy an actual date which is a rarity for us." Harry grinned.

"We helped set up Enchanting Imaginations with Cedric, Kate, Lexi, Seamus, Padma, and Dean." Hermione was in a glorious mood.

"Was this before or after Harry declared his undying love for you and you kissed his socks off because of it?" Remus arched a brow at them.

"Now Remus they were seen kissing all morning and throughout the day." Gene smirked.

"That would be after my declaration and then we left to dine at Three Wishes for lunch."

"Where even more kissing and hand-holding ensued." James chuckled.

"We were on a date, so yes that did occur." Hermione smothered a yawn. "I've got a long day tomorrow."

"So how was the feature?" Lily asked.

"Narnia was fascinating and action packed. King Kong was a modern remake of the original version, so it wasn't that bad either." Hermione yawned hugely.

"Narnia was the start of an epic series of movies. Kong was an action movie and we both enjoyed our day immensely." Harry changed the subject from them to the girls. "So how were the girls?"

"They were perfect little angels. They love playing with Nate and the twins. They can't get enough of their new riding toys? The six of them played on them all afternoon until naptime and then were back on them after they woke up." Lily was weaving strands of garland around the tree with her wand.

"It's so cute. The three of them love to hear your voices and say Dada or Mama when they hear you teaching them a lesson about shapes and colors." Gene smiled.

"They missed you both more and tried to wait up for you." James was adding Moons and Stars of silver and gold to the tree.

"Thanks for watching them for us today."

"No thanks are needed. The two of you needed the down time."

"Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi were watching Kong two rows down from where the two of us were sitting. If Nanda arrived then she must be in one of the guestrooms sleeping off her Jet lag." Harry paused on the stairs.

"She wants to visit with the two of you and the girls and knowing Nanda is well underway with fixing the mess that those four got into last night." James was circling the tree to see if it needed anything else.

"If she can fix that mess then she'll have earned a trip up to the castle." Remus growled.

"She can visit with Harry and the girls while I'm teaching class or she could go explore Hogsmeade." Hermione headed to their floor to check on the girls.

"I can show her all around the castle and while I'm at it devise a plan on how to get Chase and Parvati to accidentally meet." Harry headed after her.

"Chase and Parvati it sounds like Padma wishes to pair her sister off with someone other than Mr. Corner." James arched a brow at Remus.

"We saw the two in question strolling hand and hand while we were at Diagon Alley this afternoon." Gene added never-melting icicles to the tree.

"The two of them looked very much the happy couple to me." Remus added the star to the top of the tree.

"Well, then won't their matchmakers be in for a surprise when they try to set them up on that blind date." Lily was pleased with how they had trimmed the tree.

"At least the two of them will enjoy their date." James was adding colorful candles with harmless colorful flames as the finishing touch to the tree.

"Charlie and Tonks saw Regulus this morning." Remus set about decorating the rest of the Common room.

"Was Bill there as well?" James decorated the banister with garlands of ivy that he conjured from his wand.

"No, he wasn't there, but Tonks set him straight about Harry. I would say that it's a sure bet that he's reading the books tonight." Remus answered him.

"Bill and Fleur are in France visiting her family, so he has time to think of how to go about seeing his best friend again." Lily curled up on the sofa and went back to reading her son's version of sixth year.

"No amount of time is gonna prevent Bill from cleaning his clock for staying dead all this time especially after Voldy was gone." James sat down beside her. "Bill took his death hard and blamed himself for not telling him to get out of there sooner."

"He was deep undercover. No one except Severus could have gotten him out of it alive." Remus didn't wish to think about those dark times and was saved from talking about it by little Nate's cries from the baby monitor.

"We'll see you two in the morning." They headed upstairs.

The twins were also awake and fussing.

"Duty calls." The two of them headed to their floor for the night.

--

Sanctuary

Regulus was glued to the books that he'd been ordered to read. He loved reading, so it wasn't like it was a major chore for him. Dahlia and Candace were in Avalon for the night, so he was free to lie on the couch in the Common room and read.

"The boy after what he's been through should be insane." He had skimmed through the first five books and was starting in on reading about year one.

"I'm gonna take great pleasure in tearing him in half if Charlie was pulling a prank on me." Bill had just finished having dinner with his parents a few hours before. Charlie had hinted to him there was a ghost from his past at Sanctuary that he just might wish to see. And then before he could ask what he was talking about Charlie, Tonks, and baby Matt had all left for Hogwarts.

_Ah hell! I knew that he wasn't gonna keep his trap shut! _Regulus sank even lower on the couch and chose the wise route not saying a word.

"What the bloody hell did he mean by saying there was a ghost from my past at Sanctuary that I just might wish to see?" Bill grumbled darkly as he looked around the manor. "No one is even home right now." He stalked into the Common room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary there either.

"I believe that he was referring to me." Regulus spoke up, but remained exactly where he was.

Bill recognized that growl immediately and stopped dead in his tracks. Regulus was dead and had been for eighteen years now, so this wasn't possible his mind was playing tricks on him. "Regulus?" He growled hoarsely. "Is that you? Are you here?"

Regulus sat up, so he was now visible. "Uh, surprise mate."

"But…you…"

"Yeah, I know died, but it was necessary to have everyone believe that I was dead and the only way to handle the situation."

"You faked your death?!"

"Severus was ordered by Voldy to dispatch my sorry hide, so I played dead and laid low in a cabin in the Alps for nearly seventeen years. I stayed pretty much all by my lonesome and liked it that way until two years ago when I came across my future bride. After that, well, I was whipped and under her spell as it were." Regulus didn't feel like adding details and Bill was not pleased with him as it is, so he decided that it was best to just shut up.

"Voldemort has been dead for over a year, so why in Merlin's name did you not come out of hiding?!" Bill paced in front of the fireplace, as not to give into the urge to pummel the hell out of Regulus' face.

"Yeah, about that, uh, Severus made it clear that if I showed my face again that he was gonna hunt me down and finish the job. Severus might have been an arse half the time, but he was still lethal as they come, so that threat was very real in my mind." Regulus eyed him warily.

"That was while Voldemort was still a threat, but after baby brother defeated him no I don't bloody well think so! You could have at least sent word to me using our secret code, but no you decided to play house with what a Princess of Avalon!!" Bill snarled down at him. "I was a Curse Breaker for years while you were in hiding! You could have easily sent word to me and no one would have been any the wiser!!"

"I was not playing house!! She tricked me into taking her in after feigning being lost on my mountain! I thought the woman who I had grown to love was from our world for nearly a year and was content to share the rest of my days with her. It wasn't until her father King Oberon of the European clan of Fairies popped into my place for a visit and that Dahlia was his youngest daughter!" Regulus glared at him.

Bill still wasn't buying any of it.

"We were married straight away and then my mountain home was a memory and I was living in Euro-Avalon. I love my Dahlia and our baby girl to distraction, but how she went about things was just bad form on her part." He thought after hearing that part that Bill would cut him some slack, but it wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

"Now as for contacting you, well, that's simple. I had no contact with our world. I only got bits and pieces of news when I ventured down from my mountain to get supplies, so I had no clue what the hell it was that you had been doing! Being dead means just that! No contact whatsoever best mate or not! I was not gonna risk anyone that I cared about with Deatheaters afoot! And for what! My brother framed for the murder of his best mate by none other than the Rat Traitor Pettigrew! James, Lily, Jenna, Aunt Anna all dead and Harry alive, but forced to live with his Aunt and Uncle! I never knew who ratted me out, but Peter should be glad that he's rotting in hell!" He stood up, so the two of them were glaring murderously into each others eyes.

"Yeah, well, shit happens and that's life!" Bill hauled off and decked him sending Regulus flying onto the sofa.

"I know loss Regulus! I lost you my best mate first! I then lost several friends in one-shot and then that day that we were all battling at the ending battle against Voldemort I lost my baby brother when Voldemort himself cast _Avada Kedavra_ on him! The only reason we have everyone back among the land of the living is that Harry earned the right to have them all back when Merlin granted him that wish! I was at a loss about why he didn't bring you back as well, but then chalked it up to him only bringing back those who Harry was close to. The truth was that he couldn't revive someone who was already alive and living it up at his brother's and sister-in-laws palace in Europe! He couldn't bloody well say I hate to break this to you, but you were lied too! Regulus Black is very much alive and married to my great-niece! You mourned his sorry arse for nothing! Felt guilty for years because hell I thought that I blew your cover and was the reason you got dead! I never trusted Severus after that night when he…" Bill punched him again when Regulus got up and squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of that night played over in his head. "…Reported to the Order that you were DEAD! Voldemort had gotten paranoid, so he had you dispatched before you turned traitor and that Bellatrix and Rodolphus had personally completed the task!" He hauled off and hit him again.

"Yeah, well, Severus if anything is through about everything no matter how it might effect everyone else involved! In other words he could give a fucking shit about anyone else's feelings, not that I blame him any, because he's been through his own version of hell! Not once mind you did he ever falter from his mission that being the end of his biological father and his minions. After all that was the whole point was it not?! You were all willing to sacrifice Harry for the cause! Your kid brother and his wife died for the cause! Harry's wife nearly died for it! Sirius died for it! James, Lily, Jenn, and Aunt Anna died for it! Lily and James twins died because of it and Frank and Alice suffered for seventeen years for it! So, you can take your fucking guilt and shove it!!" Regulus gave as good as he had got.

"What in Mab's name is going on here? Stop brawling with each other before you break something!" Nanda half asleep and in her robe had her wand pointed at the two of them.

The two in question turned to glare at her. "What's it to you?!"

Nanda stunned them with _Stupefy_. "Wrong answer! Start talking or I'm gonna get really bitchy!!"

"I was catching up with my thought dead best mate Regulus Black! Who the hell are you anyway!?" Bill gasped in pain and snarled that at her through gritted teeth.

"You must be Ms. Lewis…" Regulus was a little more civil towards her. "Sorry if we woke you."

"The pups, cats, and Fluffy woke me up, but then you two were too busy pummeling each other to notice that they needed to go out." Nanda scowled. "He's alive so stop trying to kill each other and be happy about it! Life is too precious to waste it like this." She left them to work it out.

"Sorry about everything Bill." Regulus suddenly felt lower than low.

"Sorry about that Regulus." Bill helped him back to his feet. "What do you say you and I go get sloshed."

"My two are in Avalon visiting the family, so I'm for getting sloshed if you are." Regulus touched his fingers to his split lip and grinned at him.

"Fleur is pissed at me about something, what I have no clue. She's been miffed at me since my birthday or should I say our birthday." Bill took out his wand.

"That long, eh? Maybe you might just get to be a Daddy before you turn forty." Regulus smirked.

"What's with all the reading material?" Bill chose to ignore that comment.

"Denial will get you nowhere mate and as for the other it's what I have to read if I ever wish to speak to Harry again and not find myself AK'd." Regulus shrugged.

"Put your foot in it did you. Lucky thing for you that AK only kills Dark wizards and that if he had hit you with it, you only would have slept for a few days." Bill shook his head at his friend.

"That's nice to know now let's get out of here and go get those drinks."

The two of them disapparated form the room.

--

Chapter 27

Professor Hermione

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	27. Professor Hermione

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 27

Professor Hermione

--

Hermione's first day of teaching

--

Hermione awoke the following morning with a severe case of the nervous jitters. "Why did I ever agree to this?" She paced in front of the walk in closet.

"You said yes because you wanted to and have no reason to be nervous because you're going to do great today." Harry set a breakfast tray down on a counter.

"Then I must have been out of my mind to agree to this! I'm nineteen and haven't the experience to teach classes!" Hermione sat down on the patted bench in front of the vanity and burst into tears.

"Come on now we'll have none of that. You are more than qualified to teach. Shall I point out that you have revamped two complex potions into even more complex healing potions and that was only out of sheer boredom and out of love for me? So, teaching the first and second years this morning will be a snap for you." Harry pulled her up into his arms.

"I'm just so terrified that I'm going to be an utter failure at teaching!" She sobbed against his shoulder. "Please call Lexi or Draco to do it!"

"If I can teach DADA for nearly a full term then you can more than manage to teach potions this week." Harry cradled her face between his hands and kissed away her tears. "Now get dressed your breakfast is getting cold."

She was already dressed in a sapphire blue cashmere sweater and matching slacks, but had yet to choose her Wizarding robes. "I'm much too nervous to eat." She chose robes in rich dark sapphire crushed velvet.

"What is bothering you so much?" Harry arched a brow at her. "Is it because you'll be teaching the twins and their friends?"

"That's part of it." Hermione twisted braided hair up into a bun on top of her head and pinned it with jeweled hairpins. "What if they decide to be monsters today?"

"The boys are all on their best behavior as are the girls, so try to relax enough so you can eat something." Harry growled into her ear and then grazed his mouth against her cheek.

"I'll try." She picked up a piece of bacon off the plate and obediently munched on it.

"Dani's up." Harry sensed that one of the girls was awake. "You eat all of that up while I go get her."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at her image in the mirror. She was as white as sheet and that just wouldn't do at all, so she used a glamour spell to add just the right amount of color to her face.

"I made Polly juice potion second year, so this is nothing." She lectured herself as she ate her breakfast. "First and Second years are easy enough to teach, as will the third years this afternoon."

Harry walked in with Dani in his arms contently drinking her bottle. "This little one wanted her bottle, but the other two are still in dreamland."

:Mama pretty.: She saw that her mother was all dressed up for some reason and didn't know if she was happy about it or not. :Why that be? You be leaving us again?:

"Your Mummy is teaching today, so that means the three of you get me all to yourselves for most of the day." Harry answered her question. "She isn't leaving the castle and you'll see her at lunch time."

:Good you no both leave again. We's missed you.: Dani gave him a look that reminded him so much of her mother when she was peeved at him. :Dani wish to try food like Mikey, Bell, and Nate.:

"Oh, munchkin we missed you too, but there are times when both or either of us have to leave you for a little while. Say a morning or maybe an afternoon." Hermione now finished with her breakfast took Dani from Harry, so she could cuddle her for a few minutes.

"You just need to understand that no matter what we will always be back and that you will always be under the loving watch of those who we trust and who love you. Now as for the other, well, you three do have teeth and Lucy said that we could start weaning them from the bottle to baby food any time now." Harry arched a brow at Hermione.

"If she thinks that she's ready then what can it hurt." Hermione kissed her daughter on the nose.

"I'll make them some homemade baby food from one of the recipe books that Mum, both Grams, and Aunt Molly gave me." Harry took a look at her study plan for the morning. "_Boil Cure Potion_ that's an easy enough one for the first years and a walk in the park for you to teach. Then it's _Swelling Solution_ for the second years? I can see your point it's good that the boys are on their best behavior till end of next term. Good you've only one class with the third year class this afternoon. I was thinking that afterwards we could take the girls to Hamley's for a toy or something. I mean that's if you feel up to it after your last class."

"That's a brilliant idea. I wanted to show you some of the new toys that would be perfect for the girls and all the little ones of the family. I also think that it will give Fred and George even more ideas on Wizarding versions of Muggle baby toys." Hermione was feeling jazzed now about teaching, because Harry had complete confidence in her.

"I'll give the house a ring and see when Nanda wants to come up to the castle. If anything we can collect her on our way back to the castle this evening." Harry glanced down at his watch it was going on half past eight. He then looked up to see Dani trying her best to mess up her mummy's hair. "Come to Daddy angel. Mummy has to go teach the big kids for a few hours." He plucked her out of Hermione's arms.

"Love you baby girl you be good for your Daddy." Hermione kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." She kissed Harry good-bye then looked down into Dani's eyes. "I mean it young lady or we'll stay home tonight and there will be no toys for any of you."

"Dani be good." She cooed up at her Mum. "Love Mama."

"She's just amazing isn't she?" Hermione kissed her on the nose.

"That she is my love, now you have a nice time teaching this morning." Harry walked her to the stairs and then she was off.

--

Hermione had been amazed at how bright and intuitive her class of first years had been. They had managed to make the_ Boil Cure_ _Potion_ without any undo incidents. She had rewarded them by giving them no homework and they had left with happy smiles on their faces.

She was writing the steps to making the _Swelling Solution_ on the board for her second years, which were just now beginning to file into the classroom. "Good morning please take your seats and prepare for class." She smiled at the surprised faces of her second years.

_This bites! This blows! My sister is teaching us!_ Bastion set his stuff beside his cauldron before stalking up to confront his sister. "You mean to tell me that all the rumors milling about the castle are true?!"

"Is what true Mr. Granger?" Hermione asked coolly as she stared eye to eye with her brother._Bastion is as tall as I am now and not the least bit happy to see me either. No matter he will just have to live with it._

"Hey, Sean look at that. Hermione is teaching Potions this week." Alan grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that Alan and it appears as though Bastion's cheesed off about it too." He went about setting out the tools that he would need for class.

"She's a lot nicer on the eyes than Snape that's for sure." Donnie Clearwater grinned.

_I can't believe the nerve!_ Bree, who was sitting right bellow him, turned around and glared daggers at him. "That happens to be my very married big sister and the wife of Harry Potter-Pendragon so cool it!" She hissed.

"Sorry about that Bree. I didn't mean any harm by it." Donnie had never seen her cheesed off at him and it was terrifying. "My sis says that she's the new up-and-coming star in potions and healing. I think that she'll make an excellent teacher for us while Snape is away." He hated the look that she was giving him, so he poured on the charm.

"Just pay more attention to the lesson and don't drool at my sister and we'll be fine." Bree growled.

"Right got it." Donnie gulped. "Paying attention to class…"

"Good." She turned back around and got ready for class.

"I don't get why Bastion is so upset." Moria frowned.

"He does have a right, since she did spring this on him." Ami pointed out that little detail.

"I see nothing wrong with Hermione teaching us. She's more than qualified." Binky got ready for class.

"She's his sister." Sean explained.

"So what difference does that make?" Binky frowned.

"It's a guy thing." Sean sighed.

"Oh." Binky rolled her eyes at him. "Well it's a dumb thing."

"Why you?" Bastion growled. "Why couldn't it have been Draco teaching class this week?"

"Because I was asked," Hermione matched his tone then pointed at his desk. "We are about to start class so please find your seat."

Bastion stalked over to take his place beside Bree.

"Professor Snape is taking time off to spend with his family. He has asked me to teach in his stead. I know that all of you are looking forward to Saturday and catching the train home for the holidays, but please try to focus on class, or some of you might find yourself in the Hospital wing with enormous appendages."

Most of the class chuckled at that comment.

"Now for those of you who don't know me I am Professor Hermione Pendragon." She smiled at the class. "I am also Bastion and Bree Grangers older sister, which explains the reason for the scowl on my baby brother's face.

**(Behave yourself.)**Bree hissed at him.

**(****Like hell I will, this beyond bites.****)** Bastion hissed back.

"Today we are going to be making what is known as the _Swelling Solution_. It's not a complex potion, but it takes precise timing. The steps to create this potion are written on the board; now please begin your potions." She gave them their assignment and then let them get to work. There was a cauldron of _Deflating Draught _brewing next to her desk in case any of their potions went astray.

She went into the office to check on the potion that she was preparing as a surprise for her sixth and seventh years and left them to their work. It was _Felix Felicis_ and she was well on her way to successfully brewing the potion that with just a tiny drink of it rewarded the drinker with twelve hours of good luck. "Hermione you've outdone yourself this time." She patted herself on the back before heading back into the classroom.

She set about checking her student's progress and was keen to show a student or two where their potion was going awry. She stopped in front of her brother's potion. He was taking a little too much time before adding the puffer-fish eyes to his potion. "Any day now Mr. Granger that ingredient is crucial to this potion."

Bastion scowled at his sister. "I was getting to that."

"Timing is critical in potions making, surely you've grasped that by now." Hermione chided him then praised her sister's progress. "You are doing a smashing job Miss Granger. I see that you are well schooled in timing a potion."

"Thank you Professor. The talent runs in my family." Bree smirked at her twin, who was even more cheesed off than he was before. **(****She's right you're goofing around and the last thing that you want is to do dreadfully in front of Sissy****.****)**

"All of you are doing a marvelous job today. It's only natural for second years to have the occasional minor mistake or two, so don't let it bother you." She praised the class.

**(****You're just being a kiss ass!****)**Bastion wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, so he sliced open his finger with his knife instead of the ginger root in front of him. "I'm fine!" He gritted his teeth in pain and aggravation when she came back over to check on him. "Come off it Hermione will you let me do this in peace!"

"You are not fine. Now let me see what you did to your finger." Hermione ignored the fact that her brother was beyond furious with her and focused on the blood that was streaming down his hand.

"It's nothing more than a flesh wound. Now beat it!" He snarled.

Hermione reached out and grabbed hold of his hand, so she could see the injury. He had cut his finger down to the bone. "Stand still and I will heal it."

"Oh yeah, like you can just focus on my finger and it's gonna be as good as new." Bastion narrowed his eyes at his sister his voice just oozed with sarcasm.

"Yes, Sebastian Alexander, I can." She focused on his injury and within a few seconds it was fine again. "Now I have had enough with the attitude." She let go of his hand. "Finish your potion or believe me you won't like the homework assignment that I give you at the end of class."

"Yeah whatever," A red faced Bastion grumbled.

"That was wicked cool." The students were awed by what she had just done.

"No not really you see Queen Mab, her daughter Celestra, and Lord Raden taught me the ancient art of healing. Now please focus on completing your potions." She went back to check on the potion brewing in the potions office.

"Dude she isn't that bad. In fact she's a wicked cool teacher now chill!" Alan growled.

"Aye, Sebastian you're being an arse over nothin!" Sean snarled.

"I've no problem with her she's way nicer than Snape." Donnie pointed that out. "She shows us where we go wrong before we end up botching our entire potion."

"Bastion you wouldn't have hurt yourself if you weren't being such an idiot over nothing." Moria wasn't at all pleased with the way he was acting and called him on it.

"Bastion she isn't the enemy. She's a teacher." Binky frowned.

"He's just sore because she didn't tell him about this ahead of time." Ami surmised.

"He's just brooding." Bree rolled her eyes at her brother.

Bastion ignored them and focused on his potion.

Hermione came back out a while later and was pleased to see that all of them seemed to have successfully completed their potions. "I want all of you to hand in a sample of your potion." She sat down set down a rack on the desk. "Then after you clean up your workstations all of you are free to go."

"No homework?" Everyone stared at her in utter disbelief.

"No not today." She smiled at them. "Bastion, Alan, and Sean you will be spending your detention this evening with Professor Weasley. He's going to put you to work while he tends to the dragon colony tonight." Hermione knew that they would be more than happy to do anything that involved seeing the dragons again. "Girls feel free to come to the family wing the triplets would love to see you. You won't believe it, but the three of them are crawling and talking now."

"We'll come see them this evening." The girls all turned in their vials.

"They'll love that." Hermione smiled at them. "We should be back from London around seven or thereabouts."

"London?" Bastion handed in his own potion sample. "Are you going Christmas shopping?"

"That's between Harry and me." Hermione didn't say yes or no to that question. "I spoke with Uncle Albus and the rest of your detentions will be under Charlie's watchful eye."

"Thanks a lot Professor." Alan and Sean were ecstatic.

"Yes, well, what are big sisters for if not to mediate or negotiate for lower punishments. You three have been on your best behavior since the incident in question and the only reason you let Pendragon in the castle was because you wished to keep him safe and warm, so that wasn't counted against you." Hermione walked around the desk to hug her younger brother and sister. "I'll bring you a treat back from London."

"Thanks Sis. Sorry about my copping an attitude about this whole teaching gig." Bastion hugged her back.

"Think nothing of it little brother. I should have come and told you about it yesterday, but Harry and I were out on a date." Hermione walked with them out of the classroom.

"The least that you could have done was come and told us that everything was on track between the two of you." Bree frowned. "Those articles about you were brutal."

"The reporters, if you wish to call them that, weren't exactly fans of ours and because of their sneaky underhanded actions are going to be spending time in Azkaban prison." Hermione had all but forgotten how fast gossip got around the castle.

"Azkaban prison are you serious?" The eight of them gaped openmouthed at her.

"Oh, I am deadly serious. Rita and Lita Skeeter are both out after spending a year in prison and on parole for not registering that they were Animagi. They are also banned from using their animagus forms for life. What they did to get details and photos for their article clearly shows that they were both using their Animagi forms and are therefore going back to prison for breaching their parole agreement." Hermione paused to for a moment as she reined her temper at the thought of Marietta Edgecombe.

"Marietta Edgecombe violated the restraining order against her and is also going to be spending time in a cell next to Rita's or better yet the three of them can all wallow away in the same cell. As it is she is currently enduring a relapse of that horrid case of ugly purple pustules all over her body and face, but instead of the word Sneak spelled out across her forehead she has the word shrew. Rita and her twin have the identical condition, but their foreheads spell out the word bitch!" Hermione was livid about the tripe that they had written in the paper and that magazine. "It is true that Harry and I did have a row on Saturday evening, but nothing is ever going to split the two of us up. We spent most of Sunday on a lovely date while Harry's Mum and Dad watched the girls."

"Oh, we know all about that. After all, it's front page news in The Quibbler. Plus the other two establishments openly apologized for printing the two lead stories of your tragic breakup. Katie let them have what for about their string of lies and then there was a feature pull out section depicting your day." Binky gave her the heads up on the morning news.

"I was so nervous this morning, so I skipped reading the morning paper." Hermione bit down on her lower lip. "They did a pull out section of our whole date?"

Binky pulled out The Quibbler from her school satchel and handed it to her. "You can keep it I always get two copies."

"In spades, with snaps, Harry's undying speech of loyalty and love, and the works." Bree smirked.

"I was more interested in the article about Chase Landry and his new girlfriend. Oh, I can't forget Casey Landry and Alicia Spinnet announced their official engagement as well." Moria sighed because she, Bree, Ami, and Binky all had a secret crush on the famous twin Beaters for the Puddlemere United team.

"Casey and Alicia engaged?" Hermione's eyes brows rose in surprise. "Now that is news. So, did they happen to mention whom Chase was seen with yesterday?" Hermione walked with them to the Grand Staircase.

"Oh yes, I believe you know her well her name is Parvati Patil." Ami smiled.

"Well, well, well, looks like they beat us to it." Hermione had a pleased smile on her face as they entered the seventh floor corridor.

"We've got to go. We'll see you later." The eight of them headed off towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Have a good day." Hermione called after them before she entered the family wing.

--

Harry had the triplets in their new high chairs and was feeding them their first taste of baby food. "Hello there beautiful." He turned to smile warmly at her. "So how was class?"

"Uneventful which was very good on my nerves, but Bastion was cross with me for not telling him that I was subbing for Uncle Severus this week." Hermione walked over to the table where he had lunch waiting for her. "So how goes the girl's first taste of food?"

"They have really taken to it at least that's the way it appears so far anyway." Harry handed her a small bowl of baby food and a baby spoon. "I'm just getting started feeding Dani, so please feel free to join in."

"Mmm good. Dani like." Dani eagerly opened her mouth for another bite. :Mama's back!:

"Mama!" Ally and Mia happily squirmed in their seats.

"Hello my loves," Hermione cooed at them. "Here you go Ally try some of this." She fed her a bite of the food that their daddy made special just for them. "Oh, Harry this smells divine. What's in it?"

"I fixed them puréed carrots with a little melted butter for taste." Harry continued feeding Dani her lunch. "So what exactly did Bastion do when he saw you?"

"Nothing ghastly he mostly grumbled under his breath, and then was so miffed at me that he nearly muddled up a step to his potion, but no harm was done because I corrected him on his mistake."

"Sweetie, you should have let him bungle it up…" He whistled low under his breath. He knew all to well that poor Bastion had to have been mortified to have his sister correct him in class in front of his peers.

"That's utter and complete nonsense and you know it. I was teaching class and he was my student. I had already subtly corrected a half dozen other students, so it wasn't like I was singling him out or anything like that." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look at it this way, sweetheart. You're his sister, so to him that situation is completely different, what happened after that?"

"He got careless and ended up slicing into his finger instead of the ginger root in front of him. It was fortunate that I have my healing abilities, because he cut his finger all the way to the bone."

"Talk about your complete and total humiliation…"

"Was I supposed to just stand there and let him bleed all over the place?"

"No…No…of course not."

"I made it up to him by assigning the class no homework and I also got their detention changed so he can see the dragons again." Hermione pouted. She had hoped that he would have seen things her way and not sided with her brother.

"How did you manage that miracle?" Harry set a bottle filled with apple juice in front of Dani. "Here ya go baby try some juice it's good for you."

"Yummy." Dani eagerly drank from her bottle. "Dani like."

"I was greeted this morning by Uncle Albus and Charlie was also there inquiring about the boy's detention while Uncle Severus was off, so I proposed to them a new plan of reform which they had no problem agreeing to." Hermione was pleased that both Ally and Dani were enjoying their first tastes of baby food and juice. "That's it Ally try some yummy juice."

"Good." Ally also liked her juice. "Ally like."

"That's right baby girl its good for your tummy." Harry went about feeding Mia, but remained focused on Hermione. "Did you threaten to let the waterworks commence?" He shot her a knowing look.

"Well the point is that it worked. Charlie is watching over them and they're going to be his eager apprentices during their detentions. Bastion and the boys were happy with me."

"Yummy." Mia happily slapped her hands down onto the tray of her high chair. "Mia likes Dada. Me want more." She eagerly opened her mouth for another bite.

"Mummy is so proud of her girls." Hermione cooed at them.

"I bow to the mistress of manipulation." Harry winked at her and then did an exaggerated little bow. "I made us marauder sandwiches, crisps, a Caesar salad, a trifle for dessert, and some of Master teacher's latest blend of tea."

Hermione sat down and focused on eating lunch. "What would you think if I told you that I was brewing a small cauldron of _Felix Felicis_?"

"Exactly why did you want to brew the fourth most complex potion in the world?" Harry gave Mia her bottle of Apple juice, before turning to give her a searching look.

"The seventh years are making _Veritaserum_ and this would be a reward for successfully brewing the potion. My sixth years are brewing the antidote which is nearly as complex. This boon will give them all incentive to do well." Hermione explained her reasoning to him.

"Twelve hours of nonstop luck in the hands of sixteen and seventeen-year-olds? Are you sure that you're willing to take the risk?" Harry sat down beside her.

"Oh no just what are the two of you plotting this time?" James stepped out of the media room.

"Dad I haven't the slightest idea what you're getting at. Hermione and I are parents now, so our plotting days are over." Harry rolled his eyes at him. "But if you must know we were chatting about Hermione's idea of class incentives."

"_Felix Felicis_?" James brows shot up in surprise.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is." Hermione growled.

"You'll have them jumping through hoops to get some of that." James chuckled.

"Dennis is O level as is Evangelina, so my plan is to give the top of each year's class the prize." Hermione was tickled that James was all for her plan.

"Those two will use it wisely, so now that I know whose getting it then way to go angel excellent plan." Harry polished off his sandwich and then sliced himself a piece of trifle.

"I always come up with excellent plans." Hermione stated coolly.

Harry wisely said nothing and drank his tea.

"It amazes me how fascinated the twins are with this DVD." Lily came out to see them. "So how was your first morning teaching class?"

"The first years were a joy to teach and the second years were just as bright and happy." Hermione finished her tea.

"Bastion?" James frowned.

"Was not happy to see me, but Bree was fine with me teaching class."

"She goes around the class correcting minor mistakes and let's just say that Bastion wasn't on his game this morning." Harry filled in the rest of the blanks that she was forgetting to add about the situation.

"She's teaching class, so that's how it should be." Lily arched a brow at Harry. "You did your share of it to your fellow seventh years last year when you were teaching DADA."

"Well after that Bastion ended up cutting into his finger and not the ginger root in front of him. That caused him to want to crawl somewhere and brood for a while."

"He needed to be healed!" Hermione growled.

"Of course he did sweetie."

"A guy would rather bleed everywhere or ruin an assignment than be critiqued and then have their owies healed by their big sister." Harry pointed out what Bastion had been feeling during her class.

"Well in that case men and boys are complete morons." Hermione grumbled.

"Yes, but we can't help it. We have this flaw about being shown up by all females in general." James grinned sheepishly.

"That's because deep down you know who the real power is and who isn't." Lily goosed him.

"Yes and they hate to admit it." Hermione blew Harry a kiss.

"No argument there." Harry grinned.

Hermione got up from the table and kissed each of her girl's good-bye for another hour or two. "Now you three be good for Daddy while I'm teaching."

"We be good." They chimed in unison. "Love Mama."

Harry got up to pull her into his arms for a long kiss before he finally let her go. "Go get em lioness the girls and I will be fine."

"I'll, um, see you in a little while." Hermione was light-headed and giddy from his kiss. "Love you my lion." She left for her next class with a silly smile on her face.

--

"So ladies it's nice enough outside for us to go see the dragons. What say we go visit them while Mummy is teaching her class?" Harry went about washing their hands and faces with a warm washcloth.

"Dagons." They liked that idea.

"Are you sure about that Junior?" James stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't mean just you and the girls." Lily also wanted to make sure that she understood him correctly.

"Is there a problem with that?" Harry scowled at his parents.

"Well no apart from it's snowing again, there's a foot or more of the stuff already on the ground, and even you can't juggle all three at once." James stated the obvious.

"I've got a new baby carrier that I can easily use to carry the three of them around with me. Don't worry about me I can handle my girls fine on my own." He pointed to the item in question on the couch.

"This isn't some test you know. What you're thinking is only gonna irritate you and the triplets." James knew that one of his son's worst flaws was not being able to know when to ask for help and it was showing with his determination to handle his girls all by his lonesome.

Harry didn't get a chance to reply to that remark because Ron appeared beside him and was clearly not pleased about something.

"Listen Harry you and I need to have a chat!" Ron snarled.

"Not now Ron, perhaps later." Harry was trying to figure out a tactics on how he could carry all three and not have to ask for help. "As you can clearly see I'm busy at the moment."

"Your afternoon promenade with the triplets will have to wait until we achieve an understanding about something." Ron reined in his temper enough, so he was able to pick Dani up for a cuddle in his arms. "Your Daddy is in trouble."

"Just because Luna banished you instead of craving you night and day like Hermione did with me is no excuse to take it out on me." Harry narrowed his eyes at him clearly not happy that Ron was giving him lip about something and he hadn't done anything as far as he knew to deserve it.

"You can't clear your schedule like this and not fill me in about it! It's the holiday season and you both have duties to the crown!" Ron ignored Harry's comment because it happened to be true, but that wasn't the reason he was there for.

"Hang the blasted Duties to the crown! I've got the girls and Hermione to look after, so whatever it is can bloody well wait a week!"

"You have to make some of your schedule or it looks like you don't care about anyone, but yourself. It makes you look just like the Malfoy's did!" Ron snarled back at him.

"Take that back Ron! It's not nor will it ever be true!!" Harry felt as if his best mate had just stabbed him straight through the heart.

"I will not take it back cuz it's the truth! You're the Crowned Prince of the Wizarding World! So like it or not it's a part of what you are! You can't just blow off meetings with your Grandfather or the Council like you did this morning! They were discussing the new primary school, not to mention the problem they're having keeping those curious Muggle scientists from trying to reveal our world, and that's only some of what was on this morning's agenda. This is stuff that you need to hear or sound off your own opinion on, but keep blowing it off because of your attitude towards everything lately!" Ron was merely stating the truth. "Draco, Logan, Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Albus, Wills, Henry, and Dad know more about what's up than you do! Your Dad, Uncle Albus, Draco, Logan, Wills, and Henry were all there this morning as scheduled!"

"I'm taking family leave a fact that they are all very much aware of!"

"Son what you are referring to is leave from being an Auror, this on the other hand is an entirely different matter." James set Ally in the playpen.

"You were raised for the position of HBP, but I wasn't!" Harry snarled. "All of you keep forgetting that!"

"That's a bunch of…!"

"Ronald don't you dare! The girls are in here and the twins are in the other room watching a DVD!" Lily snapped at him.

"Tripe and you bloody well know it!! You were given all the knowledge or are you conveniently forgetting that fact! Mab gave you everything that you needed to know about the Avalon, Muggle, and Wizarding Worlds, so don't use that sorry excuse with me because it bloody well won't wash anymore!" Ron was sick of his excuses and called him on it.

"I didn't want this job in the first place! My destiny was always one thing defeating Voldemort which I did! I saved our world! Hell everyone in all three realms were saved by me! Is it too much for me to ask for a little time off!? I've endured Morgana, defeated countless Dark wizards and witches, and helped tackle the werewolf infestation with Dad and the others! Is it so horrible of me to want to enjoy my girls and wife for a while?! I've done everything that has been asked of me so far! The Royal wedding and coronation, christened our girls as scheduled, and threw a successful Charity event! I gave the muggles a chance to read the truth and came up with Operation St. Nick which has been bigger than I could ever have imagined! I think that I've more than proven that I give a damn about everyone!!" Harry had more than heard enough out of Ron. "As it is I can't go anywhere without camera's going off in my face! Hermione and I did our duty by showing everyone that everything was right between us many, many, times in view of the public. So that should more than appease the lot of them for at least a week!"

"Once or twice a week won't hurt you. All you have to do is sit there, listen to what they have to say, and then make the occasional comment or even throw in an idea of your own." Lily set Mia in the playpen before speaking her mind.

"You three are forgetting one major detail about this week. Hermione's teaching potions, so I have the girls all-day. If they can't understand that then they can take it up with me here at the castle. The girls come first and that's the bottom line! There isn't anything that anyone could ever say or do to change that!" Harry took Dani from Ron. "It's not like you showed up here for breakfast this morning to growl at me that I was neglecting my duties. I did send you and Luna an e-mail yesterday afternoon about Hermione teaching all week. In fact I sent the lot of you the message. It's not my problem that none of you checked any of your messages." He set Dani with her sisters.

"See dagons Dada." Dani pouted.

"We'll have to visit them another time. You see Uncle Ron ruined our outing by making Daddy mad, so it's snowing too hard to go see them now." Harry, knowing how his baby was going to react, told her the not so happy news.

Dani narrowed her eyes at Ron. :Leave Dada alone! He be ours! You go away! You makes him mad and ruined our day!:

Ron's skin broke out into an angry nettle rash with three inch hives. "You should check your own messages! I couldn't remind you because Luna had her appointment with Lucy and I was gonna meet you there!" Ron started scratching at his arms. "Danielle, I didn't do anything to your Daddy apart from reminding him of his responsibilities, so jinxing me was not called for."

"Now Ron don't you go assigning blame. She's wearing the bracelet, so maybe you're having a bad reaction to something you ate." Harry acted as if he was mistaken knowing that Ron was correct in his assumption that Dani had jinxed him. Either that or all three had managed to jinx him, and that was just something that he didn't wish to think about right now.

"Help Ron over to the couch while I go get him something to counter whatever seems to be ailing him." Lily left for the Hospital wing.

"It could be that you're allergic to something that you came across today." James helped Ron over to the couch.

"Blimey this is way worse than throwing up slugs second year." Ron's face was fire engine red with hives spreading all over his face and skin at an alarming rate. "It's like Fred and George's itching power gone severely wrong!" He was barely reining in the urge to claw at his arms.

"You're in luck I just might be able to heal you." Harry sat down next to him and placed his hand around Ron's wrist. "By the gods man I wouldn't wish this on anyone!"

He was linked with Ron and could feel what he was going through, as if he were suffering from the same ailment. He forced himself to push past that sensation, so he could focus on the problem. He however found that it wasn't as easy of a task as he had thought it was going to be. "Uh, Dad you'd best tell Mione or Mum to brew up some calamine salve. I can't even begin to heal this, because I can't make sense of what's causing it. If it is my girls then the three of them are exactly like their Mum."

Harry tried again only this time he found that his attempt had backfired so much so that he also had a case of the hives. "Wasn't counting on me getting them as well…I'm not as practiced at healing as Mione is." He focused on ridding himself of the rash, but only managed to tone it down so it was at least bearable.

"It had to be all three of them." James had rarely seen a jinx spread this fast, but then again he had never seen Hermione at her worst, so for him this was an eye-opening experience. "Dani tried this on me in October. It was after I lectured Junior about his actions at the photo shoot before their wedding. My rash wasn't nearly that severe nor did Harry fail to heal it…" James scratched his head puzzled by this current change of events. "Let alone have it backfire on him."

(**Dada no pose to itch.**) Dani had a perplexed look on her face, because her plan had backfired, and she had no idea why.

(**We be new at this stuff.**) Ally had the same look on her face.

(**Dada itchy. We be in trouble now.**)Mia was more upset at what they had done than annoyed about their magic going awry.

Harry may not have been one hundred percent at healing, but he was that when it came to matters of the mind or Legilemency. "Ladies jinxing is not the way to get ones point across nor is it to be used on anyone in the family." Harry got up to lecture to his girls.

(**Dada can hear us?**) Ally and Dani now looked very guilty.

(**He's Dada yes he hears us!**) Mia glared at her sisters.

"Oh yes, you three naughty little girls. I can hear you just fine twin link or not." Harry scowled at them. "Say sorry to your Uncle Ron. He didn't do anything wrong and was just reminding me that I need to focus on other things as well as my family."

"Sorry." The three whimpered in unison.

"That's okay. You were only thinking that you were defending your Dad. He really did have that lecture coming to him about neglecting his duties. It's just even worse hearing it from his Best Mate." Ron glanced over at his beyond guilty looking nieces.

"I was serious about what I said. If they wish me there this week then they'll have to come here to me." Harry had managed to heal Ron enough so both he and Ron had similar looking rashes. They both looked like they had taken a roll in some poison ivy. "Dad watch the girls for a bit. I've got an idea for a cure, but need to go fetch the ingredients from Uncle Severus' office."

"Exactly, what are you gonna tell Hermione when she asks what's caused your current state of appearance?" James frowned.

"Who says she's gonna know I'm there. I'll borrow what I need from Uncle Severus' private stores. The only thing that she has brewing in there is _Felix Felicis_." Harry forced himself to ignore the instinct to scratch at his skin until it was raw and was going to use brewing the cure as a means to do that.

"Oh yeah, right Harry," Ron rolled his eyes at him. "She'll sense you at twenty paces…Hold on a sec...Did you say _Felix Felicis_? Why's she brewing that for? It's not a good idea to pass that stuff around. Though, Fred and George would kill for some of it. Because they have never been able to successfully brew a batch." Ron kept talking that way he wasn't thinking about how uncomfortable he was getting.

"Ron you are to take this then, I want you to go upstairs and pour this into a tub of hot water, and soak in it for at least an hour. It should lessen your symptoms at least for a few hours until I can come up with something to cure it." Lily appeared beside James with several bottles of potions on a tray. "Oh no, Harry. You didn't try to heal him did you?" She saw that Harry was now as uncomfortable as Ron.

"Learn from experience has always been my motto. I think he's learned that being a Healer has its ups and downs…This condition being one of them." James smirked.

"You knew and said nothing?!" Harry narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Now kid, don't be like that, besides you never asked." James knew that look all too well.

"NEVER ASKED! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU HEAL ANYONE! YOU NEVER TRIED TO HEAL ME ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN YOU HAD THE OPPORTUNITY! SO WHY WOULD I ASK YOU INSTEAD OF MUM!" Harry vented all of his fury at his father and had no qualm jinxing the tar out of him with the same jinx that his daughters had used on Ron.

"Your Mum is the Healer of the family, while I'm just commonplace at it!" He started to scratch. "I know from watching your Mum the do's and don'ts of healing. I know that unless you're calm and focused any healing that you try can backfire on your own person. Particularly, when dealing with something like reversing a jinx or a rash!" He was now just as miserable as the two of them.

"WRONG ANSWER FATHER! JUST ONCE I WISH THAT YOU WOULD STOP TRYING TO TEACH ME LESSONS AND WARN ME AHEAD OF TIME!" Harry vanished before he gave into the urge to AK his own father.

--

Regulus and Bill walked into the family wing. "Now this is more like it. Who needs dorms when you can have a spread like this?"

"Yeah, my kid brothers and sisters had the good life during their final year of class." Bill grinned.

"Is there something that we can help you with or are you just here to admire the wing?" James growled.

"We earned it! Now piss off, so I can scratch in peace!" Ron snarled.

"Ron!" Lily glared at him.

"Sorry about that it's just not my day."

"Well now Ronnie what in Merlin's name happened to you?" Bill took in his baby brother's current state and tried to keep a straight face. "Did Luna jinx you out of house and home?"

"No comment!" There was no way in hell that Ron was gonna admit that three babies jinxed the tar out of him.

"No Bill that can't be it, cuz Jamie's all splotchy too." Regulus smirked.

"They had an unpleasant reaction to some of the new tea that Chen sent us this morning. Now would one of you check on the twins in the other room?" She pointed to the open doorway of the Media room. "While the other watches over the triplets."

"Where's Harry?" Bill looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Look you half-wit! He's gathering ingredients for something to rid us of this bloomin rash!!" James snarled.

"Hold on a minute…Master Chen never misses with his medicinal brews." Regulus eyed Ron and James' conditions. "That's an O level quality jinx if ever I saw one." He glanced over at the triplets, who were guiltily sucking on their thumbs. "Well I'll be damned like mother like girls." He chuckled.

"I confronted Harry about neglecting his duties and they didn't like my tone." Ron grudgingly admitted that he was right.

"No way did those three little dolls jinx you like that at nearly four months." Bill stared at them and then over at the girls in utter disbelief.

"We's sorry." They stopped sucking on their thumbs to voice their sincere apology again.

"Dani be good." She sniffled. "Dani sorry."

"Well, because it's a first offense we'll let you off with a warning." Regulus walked over to the playpen and picked her up for a cuddle.

:You no be Uncle Sirius.: Dani gave him a look. "Who be?"

"This one is a live one just like her parents." Regulus chuckled. "I'm your Uncle Regulus. Sirius is my brother."

:Dada was mad at you.: Dani had heard her father growling about him to her mother. :You be good.:

"I'll be better I promise." He kissed her nose then turned her upside down in his arms.

Dani squealed in delight, she loved it when her Daddy or Uncles did this to her.

"You have Danielle in your arms. Our other two munchkins are Amelia in the lavender jumper and Allysia in the pink." Lily told him who was who.

"Dani, Ally, and Mia smashing names for three perfect little angels," Regulus set Dani down, so he could give her sisters equal time.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to my floor and soak in peace." Ron took the potions and then vanished.

"Go pamper Jamie. We've go this covered." Regulus grinned.

"Very well, I'll get James settled and then be right back down to tend to my babies." Lily and James also vanished.

"Don't even say it, Reg."

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything about the fact that everyone that I've seen at least so far of the younger set have managed to master apparating without a wand and you haven't."

"Listen you ingrate. I can so apparate without a wand. I just don't flaunt my abilities everywhere because my wife can't." Bill grumbled and went to go check on the twins.

"If you say so mate…"

--

Severus' Office

Harry appeared exactly where he had planned inside his Uncle's private stores; unfortunately for him Hermione was getting the final two ingredients for her _Felix Felicis_ potion. "Don't mind me angel. I'm just gonna gather what I need and be off." He was careful to keep himself facing away from her.

Hermione walked over to him and immediately noticed that he had a rash of some kind all over his face and neck. "What is Mab's name happened to you?"

"It's just a rash nothing serious, so go back to your class." Harry continued to gather the items that he would need for his cure.

"My class is fine and obviously you are not." Hermione planted her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "What happened?"

"I was a no show for breakfast with Gramps and the council meeting this morning and Ron was sent to chew me out about it." Harry gave in and told her the truth. This was far better than facing her wrath by lying to her.

"Did the girls do something rash? After all they are protective of their Daddy." Hermione recognized a jinx at ten paces and this was not your run-of-the-mill rash.

"Ron did end up rather itchy afterwards." Harry nodded. "I tried to heal him, but as you can very well see it didn't go so hot and backfired on me."

"Of course it backfired on you." Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation at him. "You have to be calm and in complete control when trying to heal anyone. Particularly a person with a jinxed condition or you'll end up sporting the same aliment yourself."

"Don't look at me like that." Harry grumbled. "First-Gramps and Master Chen never covered that with me. Dad knew that little factor, but decided that it was best to let me learn the lesson the hard way."

"Well, that's no reason to raid the private stores." Hermione began taking the items that he had been gathering and placed them back on the shelves.

"Hey, what gives? I need that to make a cure for this bloody rash!"

"I prepared more than just _Felix Felicis_ this morning and now I know why." Hermione pointed to a tray setting on a table beside the cauldron of _Felix Felicis_. "I've done the work for you, so all of this isn't necessary anymore."

"It's not only Ron and I, but Dad as well." Harry was pleased to see there was more than enough salve and potion for the three of them.

"If you're here and Aunt Lily is busy tending to Ron and Dad, then who is left to watch the babies?" She walked over to him and scooped some of the salve onto her fingers.

"Bill and Uncle Regulus arrived just as I left, so it's a safe bet that those two are watching the babies." Harry let her apply the salve to his face sighing with relief as it worked its magic. The itching subsided. "Aah yeah, that's loads better thanks."

"Stay put while I go check on the third years." Hermione ordered him.

"But…"

"Stay put or worse you will be!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry grudgingly sat down as ordered. "I'm not a child you know nor was any of this my fault." He grumbled under his breath as she left to look in on her class. "The hell with this. There is no way that I'm gonna to sit here like a scolded child and wait for her to return to ream my arse even more. I'm out of here." He got up took the tray and then vanished.

--

Hermione walked back into the classroom. The third years were well into successfully making their _Shrinking Potions._ Not one of their potions was turning orange instead of bright acid green. Proof that they were going to be successful and that no aging potion would be needed when she tested their potions samples.

"Well done everyone." She walked around the class checking their progress. "You are all doing so brilliantly that I feel that your reward for a job well done shall be no homework for all of you."

There were smiles all around for no homework in potions class was a rarity indeed.

"You have twenty minutes left to finish and by the looks of it you only need ten of those. I'll be back to check on you in ten minutes." She went back into the potions office not surprised to see that Harry or the tray was gone. "That's just as well because he needs to soak for at least two hours for the potion to work its magic."

"So kitten how are we enjoying our first day teaching class?" Stephen stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her.

"My day has gone brilliantly Grandpa, unlike Harry who seems to be having one of those not so nice days today." Hermione arched a brow at him as she added another ingredient to her _Felix Felicis_ potion. "So I take it that Harry is in beyond hot water with you and the council?"

"Let's just say that his day isn't even close to being over yet. He's going to sit between Uncle Albus and me at the Council meeting this evening and then he and I are going to get him caught up with Ministry business. Nothing short of being in a coma is going to get him out of this tonight." Stephen walked over to see what she was up to. "_Felix Felicis_? So who are the lucky recipients?"

"Dennis Creevey and Evangelina Flamel the two top advanced potions students of their years." Hermione added yet another ingredient which turned the brew the color of molten gold and large drops of the liquid gold potion leaped like fish out of a pond above the surface of the potion without losing their shapes. "Harry has a rash as does Dad and Ronald…"

"Ronald should have let me deal with him." Stephen was not pleased to hear this news.

"Harry didn't jinx Ronald my girls did. Now as for Dad he deserved what he got for letting Harry think that he was going to be able to successfully heal Ron." Hermione glanced back into the classroom. The third years were cleaning up their workstations. "Finish your clean up, turn in your potion samples, and then you are all free to go."

"James is like me. It's best for him to learn from experience. Though, I imagine that Harry was a might cross when Lily ratted his father out."

Hermione scowled at him in annoyance and then went over to the desk at the front of the classroom to collect the rack of potion samples. "Harry trusts his father to tell him these things and all that this will have accomplished is damage to a delicate line of trust between the two of them."

"James doesn't brag about anything unless he is N.E.W.T or above in that particular area of magic. Healing is not nor has ever been my son's specialty."

"Like father like son." Hermione sighed then changed the subject to the potion brewing in the office. "I made more than enough _Felix Felicis_ maybe I'll bottle it up and give it out as stocking stuffers this year. It would be a shame to just chuck it out."

"Oh those two are very much alike, but Harry just doesn't wish to admit that fact." Stephen thought about her idea of giving out _Felix Felicis_ as gifts and sounded off about her latest brainstorm. "It would make a unique stocking stuffer, but you would have to write out precise uses and non-uses for the potion. It is frowned on to even brew the stuff, but I trust you to use good judgment, so you have my go ahead to do so."

"Grandpa, you needn't have bothered with the lecture on proper potions etiquette. I am always through about everything that I do." Hermione carried the rack of potion samples into the office. "The next generations are all extremely bright, as far as I can tell there isn't a failure in the lot of these potion samples."

"That's pleasing news to hear and I will be sure to tell the Council of your findings and Uncle Albus as well." Stephen smiled.

"Harry and I were planning on taking the girls with us to London. Do some shopping at Hamley's and because the girls are growing out of everything may be even pop by and see Franc." Hermione started testing the third year potions and then grading them accordingly. "Enchanting Imaginations has its grand opening this weekend, but Franc would be hurt if I didn't get the things that he's already picked out for them."

"That sounds like a lovely family outing; however you will have to settle with catching up on things with Ms. Lewis." Stephen was going to force Harry to get his feet wet in Ministry affairs, even if it meant using a royal summons to get him there. "As it is Harry will be lucky if I allow him to be home by dawn."

"Now Grandpa dragging him there by force will only make him brood the whole time. He won't even be mentally there unless you count him silently plotting what to do with the lot of you and not getting caught after the fact." Hermione moved on to grading the second year's potions.

"Our monarchy is hands-on not just for show and it's about time he's shown that." Stephen paced in front of the desk. "Who knows he might even find it fascinating."

"I find that highly unlikely. You see Percy bored us to tears with rudimentary ministry issues, but then on the other hand Uncle Arthur told us fascinating stories about his job. So who knows you very well may be right." She moved on to grading the first years potion samples and decided that if Stephen was going to ruin her evening with Harry and her girls then he was going to have to do something for her in return. "Grandpa, would you mind terribly if I tested these samples on your hand?"

"I'll only be your test subject if you agree that Harry is mine for the evening and then twice a week after that." Stephen held out his hands. "Or more if I feel the need calls for it."

"Fine. I will give you that much at least, but only twice a week and not a day more. Let's not push him anymore than we have to, as it is the UK is going to have a guaranteed white Christmas this year and more so if his temper flares up." Hermione cast _Furnunculus_ on his hands and boils broke out across the tops of them.

"You my dear have a deal." Stephen was relieved to find the first year's all seemed to know their stuff, because with each test of the samples his hands were perfectly cured of boils. "I say those young ones are doing a smashingly good job."

"Hermione are you still in here?" Nanda called from the adjoining classroom. "I've got two furry little friends here that say you are."

Crooks and Pepper made a dash for the open doorway.

"Well hello there sweeties. Did you miss Mummy?" Hermione found herself with Crooks and Pepper in her lap. "I'm in here Nanda."

"Unreal this classroom is enormous." Nanda explored the room.

"Yes, it's nothing like the movie or the book depicts. One needs room to brew a proper potion and there are twenty four double desks enough to easily hold up to forty-eight students." Hermione got up to go greet her.

"I can see that, as it is this castle is twice the size of what's depicted in the movies." Nanda looked into the office and saw that Stephen was with her. "I didn't know the Minister was with you…I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but Charlie Weasley told me that you were still down here and the cats showed me the way."

"No harm done, Ms. Lewis." He smiled at her. "My granddaughter and I were just having a nice chat. I hope the two of you enjoy your evening catching up with each other. I've got to go see my great-grandchildren somehow knowing that Regulus Black and Bill Weasley are watching over them makes me a bit wary." Stephen vanished.

--

"So how do you feel about going shopping tonight?" Hermione smiled at her.

"Are you kidding I live to shop." Nanda stopped in front of the cauldron of bubbling golden potion. "Is this what I think it is?"

Hermione conjured a decorative bottle and bottled her some of the brew. "_Felix Felicis_ with my personal touches added to it. The original formula neglected to add the no harm no foul incantation to it. This can only be used sparingly and cannot be used to cheat on anything like sports, tests, and so forth. Now any try at doing this or any illegal task will result in ones face breaking out in colorful pustules for twelve hours or for the time remaining of the potions effectiveness."

"That should keep certain individuals honest." Nanda smirked.

"That's the idea. It's just a nice potion to use if you're having a cruddy day and need a little boost or even to get that prizewinning story that one is after."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nanda stowed the bottle away in her robe pocket. "So is it going to be just us or is Harry coming with?"

"Harry is going to be occupied by Ministry affairs this evening and I don't know when Grandpa is thinking of letting him return to me. He seems to think that Harry is neglecting his duties as of late and wishes to catch him up on the goings-on." Hermione cleared the board of the third years potion and went about writing Tuesday's lesson on the board for the fourth year's who were going to be discussing antidotes. Then it was to be the _Draught of Peace_ for the fifth years, while the sixth years were finishing the _Draught of Clarity_ the antidote for _Veritaserum._ Lastly, the seventh years would be finishing their _Veritaserum_ potions. "I know that you must be dying for a tour of the castle, so where do you wish to start?"

"The family wing, I know that you want to check on Harry and the girls."

"Because of a backfired try at healing Ronald, Harry is soaking in a tub at the moment." Hermione sighed in frustration not wanting to go into why. "Grandpa, Uncle Regulus, and Bill are watching the girls, so please allow me to show you my home away from home."

"What happened to Ron?"

"The girls jinxed him for upsetting their Daddy and by doing so ruining their outing to see the Dragon colony. Healing isn't Harry's area of expertise nor was that particular area covered in-depth with him during his sessions with Master Chen and First-Grandfather Merlin. He tried to heal Ronald while still in an agitative state of mind, so his try not only didn't work as thought, but backfired on him as well." Hermione led her back up to the Entrance Hall. "We'll skip the dungeons considering that you just saw most of it already and there's no Slytherin House anymore and to me it's still a dreary place. So, I think I'll start your tour by showing you the Great Hall first."

"I take it by your tone that you aren't that happy with Harry right now." Nanda followed her into the Great Hall. "This room is eye-popping."

"Not really no... I'm just trying to come to terms with reality. I should be overjoyed that they allowed us our seventh year and nearly four months with our daughters before playing their trump cards, but you know what... I'm very put out about the whole thing." Hermione led her to the wall of stained-glass windows.

"This here is just a stepping-stone to them…." She pointed out the scenes that depicted their lives for seven long years.

"Nothing more and nothing less than a dress rehearsal to all of those pathetic council members that hid in terror while we fought their war for them." She stood in front of the newest windows depicting key moments in the lives of the Four Hearts of the Wizarding World. "Seven long hard-fought years and still it seems that we haven't even begun to pay our dues…at least in their eyes we haven't."

"Hermione our world is far more complex, you of all people should have known better than that." Nanda stared at her in disbelief. "You were born into aristocracy. It surprises me that you would even think that our world's working monarchy would be any different other than the fact that King Stephen, who is both monarch and MOM, plays a key role in how the government is run. Where as, in the Muggle World in most countries, it's not quite the same, most monarchies are just window dressing for their countries, and merely used as diplomatic hosts."

"I know and you're absolutely right." Hermione went to sit down at her old spot at the Gryffindor table. "It's just that to be honest I never once believed in the lore about the HBP, even when I was researching the origins of the ring that Harry received for his sixteenth birthday. I guess that's mostly because I didn't want it to be true. All of my life, since I was little, I have sworn to all of my family members that I would never marry a prince or any blue blood. Because in my eyes to do so would be utter insanity on my part."

"That's astonishing since your parents are Lord and Lady Granger or that your father is cousin to the Queen and your mother was cousin to Diana." Nanda sat down next to her. It was clear to her that she was being allowed to see a side of Hermione that few if any had rarely been allowed to see.

"My parents aren't your normal high society couple. They barely tolerated most of that side of the family tree. Aunt Diana, the boys, Uncle Andrew, Aunt Sarah, and their girls were the only ones welcome at Lazy Meadows. You see Daddy was well aware of what had been agreed on by the higher monarchy about Aunt Diana and he loathed that side of the family because of it. Since, before I was born Lazy Meadows has been a safe haven for Wills, Henry, and their Mum. None of them even dared send in the Men in Gray for fear that those other people would retaliate. It was well-known to certain individuals that Mum and Dad were very close with them. More so I would think because of their close connection with the Wizarding Worlds own royal family."

"They must have taken the loss hard."

"Oh yes, it hit them hard, so much so they broke off any contact with the Wizarding World to focus on their careers and became two of the most prominent dental surgeons of their field." Hermione nodded.

"They must have disowned everyone except for a chosen few after Diana was killed."

"Oh that's putting it mildly." Hermione wanted to kick herself for steering the conversation towards her family versus the royals. "I was nearly eleven when she was killed. Mummy and Daddy were both devastated by the loss. I was more angry than sad, because I more than understood what had happened and that it wasn't an accident as had been reported by the press. I was taking University level courses, so there was little that I didn't understand. Wills and Henry worshipped their Mum and I adored her. Eleven days later I got my letter from Aunt Minerva that to my surprise and delight brought smiles to my parents faces again. I was bewildered that they were taking the news of me being a witch with so much enthusiasm. I thought they were going around the bend. I mean the twins were four-year-old monsters, Aunt Di was gone, and the boys were a devastated mess and stuck with IT for a parent. All of this was going on around us and my parents were throwing this big bash in honor of me getting my letter. Then we went to Diagon Alley where they proceeded to buy everything in sight with a currency that was foreign to me but familiar to them."

"They were close friends of Harry's parents, so it wouldn't have been new to them." Nanda sat there and listened as Hermione sounded off about her feelings.

"Oh, but that's not the real reason they had extensive knowledge." Hermione's brow furrowed at the thought of just how much her parents had kept secret from her for nearly her whole life. "My parents are both squibs and were overjoyed that magic had finally returned to the family tree." She scowled. "They told me nothing for years, but then again the Wizarding World was at war and there were eyes and ears everywhere during that time. I guess the fact that they were Harry's godparents and never told me or that we'd known each other since he and I were in diapers. I could go on and on about them keeping me in the dark, but it would only upset me so I'll stop there."

"No wonder your power is unmatched the magic had skipped a generation."

"So it would seem." Hermione got up and headed for the doors. "Now let's get on with your tour."

"I don't see the reason you're so upset about this since even Harry's mother was Muggle born." Nanda followed her.

"That isn't accurate information either it just makes good story for Jo's book. Petunia was a stuck up, snotty, superficial bitch, and an embarrassment to the family name. Grandfather Harrison is also Aunt Minerva's brother, so no he isn't a squib nor is Grandmother Violet. Grandfather took drastic measures and changed his surname from McGonagall to Evans, so he could hide from everyone who knew them. Petunia not only was a disgrace, but she was also a squib. They were overjoyed when nearly ten years later Violet gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Lily. The two of them had more than embraced the muggle way of life and had no intention of subjecting their friends or family with the spawn known as Petunia. Uncle Albus respected their need to stay out of our world, so that is the only reason that it was thought that Lily was Muggle born. Just like he respected my parent's wishes making me appear as if I were also Muggle born." Hermione led them down the staircase towards the kitchens and Hufflepuff Common Room.

"This is the portrait that leads to the Hufflepuff Common Room, but we're going to go visit the kitchens for a quick snack." She continued down the corridor until she came upon the portrait depicting a giant bowl of fruit. Hermione reached out to tickle the pear it giggled and a doorknob appeared.

"It looks like she got an equal part right and an equal part wrong." Nanda followed Hermione into the kitchens.

"Try nothing right in the book that she released last July." Hermione growled.

Winky raced over and hugged Hermione's leg. "How may we be of service Mistress Hermione?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione would you like a sweet?" Dobby smiled adoringly up at her with his big green eyes.

Kreacher was already fixing them a snack. "Don't be daft of course she is wantin' a snack teachin' is hard work." He growled.

"Yes, please a snack sounds lovely." Hermione smiled.

"This place is beyond the imagination." Nanda was munching on an apple tart. "The food is five stars all the way."

"We's take pride in our work." Winky and Dobby smiled.

"Here you go Mistress Hermione and Miss Nanda." Kreacher set two ice-cream sundaes with the works on a small table in the corner and then set two bowls of cream down for the two cats.

"Oh thank you Kreacher you three spoil me." Hermione eagerly sat down to enjoy her snack.

"You deserve to be spoiled." Kreacher added even more hot fudge sauce to the treat.

"I'm in heaven this is soooo good." Nanda savored her first bite of sundae.

"Will you be needin us to watch over the girls this evening?" Winky asked.

"Thank you for offering, but I'm going shopping and the girls are coming with me tonight. I might just take you up on that offer later in the week, but you three are free to enjoy the evening tonight." Hermione adored the three of them.

"We adore lookin after the wee ones and would love to do so whenever you need us." Dobby beamed at her.

"Family looks after family." Kreacher nodded agreeing.

"And that's how it always should be." Hermione smiled.

--

Chapter 28

Ministry Affairs

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	28. Ministry Affairs

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 28

Ministry Affairs

--

You asked for more Dani antics, well, I'm happy to oblige...that and more in this chapter. : )

--

Stephen, after spending an hour cuddling his grandbabies, made his presence known to Harry. "You and I need to have a chat."

Harry didn't even bother to open his eyes or break his focus, which at the moment was trying to rid his body of the bloomin rash still faintly visible on his skin. The potion that he had poured into the sunken tub of steaming hot bathwater at least in his opinion wasn't working fast enough. "I've already been called a Malfoy by Ron, so I'm not in the mood to hear it from you as well." He growled.

"Ron called you a what?!"

"You heard me grandfather."

"He called you a Malfoy?" Stephen ventured further into the bathroom suite. "Granted it's true that you've been neglecting your duties as of late, but Malfoy you most certainly are not."

"So, grandfather, go ahead and lecture to your hearts content." Harry opened one eye to look at him. "It's not like I can get out of this bloomin tub for at least another hour or so."

"Nanda is here taking a tour of the castle with Hermione. She's happily agreed to take your place for that shopping excursion to London this evening." Stephen produced a garment bag out of thin air and hung it up on one of the hooks on the wall. "You will be occupied elsewhere."

"Look, Gramps if the geriatric council of elder wizards are calling me out on the carpet, because of my focusing on my family, then they can just take their unwanted ancient archaic opinions and PISS OFF!" Harry's mood darkened even more.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite and you will mind your tongue when it comes to speaking about your elders. They praise your devotion that you have towards your family; however they feel that it is time for you to focus some of that boundless energy towards the goings-on in our world and its infrastructure." Stephen unzipped the garment bag revealing a new set of wizarding robes, tailored suit, and all the accessories to match.

The new set of HBP clothes was the last thing that Harry wished to see. It was yet another dark mark on his day and he was peeved that his grandfather was forcing this on him. "What part of I saved all of your asses now fend for yourselves did all of them not understand!?" Harry reined in the urge to jinx the tar out of his grandfather, because he didn't know if the satisfaction from it was worth a few nights in Azkaban or not.

"Yes, you saved our world from mortal peril, but that does not mean that you can just sit back on your arse while everyone does everything for you! You should be avidly curious to know what has been happening in the council! If not for your sake then think about your girls!" Stephen snarled back at him. "You should give a damn about what the council is deciding on, because it will effect your life in the coming years! You should be there to personally see that our governing council does right by its people! If not then Ronald was right! You are no better than a Malfoy!!"

Harry had never seen his grandfather so put out with him and it stung that he thought so low of him. "All right, Gramps, you've more than made your point. Give me an hour or two at the most to ditch this rash. And then I will willingly sit here or in your office at the MOM in London while you catch me up on everything that you feel I've been slacking on." Harry grumbled in defeat it was clear that his evening was gonna be long and mind numbingly boring.

"You have one hour and embarrassing rash or not you will be dressed in that clothing and be ready to get to work!"

"I've got to tell Mione before you drag me off…I mean at least let me do that." Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "You know damn well that she'll have my head if I don't!"

"That's not necessary she and I have had a talk already and she is more than okay it." Stephen shot down his delay tactic.

"You went to her first!?"

Stephen nodded.

"Oh, well, that's just bloody well perfect! I'll be on the couch for sure tonight!"

"Grandson I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, as it is you will be lucky if I let you come back here by dawn."

"Oh come on Gramps! I mean you can't be serious!" Harry sputtered in protest. "The girls will think that I've gone and deserted them!"

"They will think that you are at Hospital getting treated for the severe rash that they accidentally afflicted on you by your trying to heal Ronald." He was ready for that and had the perfect counter to it.

"Oh, well, then if that's the case it's a sure bet that they'll never jinx another soul again, at least anytime soon anyway." Harry groaned in defeat.

It was clear there was no getting out of spending quality time with his grandfather and the lovely outing he had planned with Hermione and their girls was just a distant memory. "If you tell my girls that their jinxing put me in Hospital then they'll be back to thinking that magic is taboo again! Those three are beyond sensitive about things of this nature."

Stephen didn't get a chance to comment about that because they were being invaded by a tiny diaper clad visitor.

"Dada!" Dani crawled into the bathroom making a beeline for the tub.

Regulus was hot on her heels and scooped her up into his arms. "I don't think so munchkin. The lavatory is no place for little angels to be exploring."

"Dada got's owie." Dani pointed to her daddy then quickly stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"I know pumpkin, but I'm going to take him to Hospital where they'll make him all better." Stephen reassured her.

It killed Harry that Dani was sucking her thumb. She only did so when scared or upset about something. "That's right baby. Great-Grandpa is going to take me to Hospital and I'll be better in no time." Harry then focused on Regulus. "Did she escape you or something?"

"Not exactly. You can now add the stairs to her list of achievements." Regulus grinned. "This one was determined to see her Da."

"Dani sorry Dada," She whimpered. "Dani love Dada."

"I know baby girl, but please try to rein in the urge to jinx anyone with magic." Harry made a mental note to baby proof the staircases here and at home. "Now as for climbing the stairs, unless one of us is right next to you, that is a no-no."

"Ok Dada." Dani sniffled. :No likes stairs that much it hurts Dani's legs.:

"Crawling or climbing up marble stairs does tend to be rough on ones knees." Regulus cuddled her against his shoulder.

"Dada!" Ally and Mia crawled passed Stephen and Regulus.

"And I thought looking after Fred and George as babies was a chore! These two conquered the stairs on their first go!" Bill screeched to a halt in front of the bathroom doorway.

"Now listen carefully you two. Climbing the stairs, unless one of us is right next to you, is a no-no." Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to see the two of them hot on their sister's heels.

"Ok Dada." Mia sat down on her diaper clad bottom and pouted up at him. :We no like squishy tushie.:

"Sorry Dada." Ally pouted. :Dada makes squishy go bye-bye.:

"So that's the problem…" Harry's mood lightened immensely and his eyes lit up with laughter. "You thought Uncle Bill hopeless at changing you and sought out me."

"I've changed many a diaper in my day. After all I have countless younger siblings, so let's say we fix that problem straight away." Bill easily scooped them up into his arms and carried them out of the bathroom.

"I'll, uh, leave you two to carry on your chat." Regulus grinned at Stephen. "I'll give you this Uncle Stephen that's a choice way to corner him while you give him what for. It's a known fact that we gents are vulnerable when caught in our altogether, but then again Moaning Myrtle might have gotten him used to having an audience while trying to take a tub." He chuckled.

Harry had no comment to that statement, instead he sank under the water willing them all too just go away, and let him be.

"You've more than had your fun; Uncle Regulus now let him be. He needs to be in a relaxed state of being for the potion to work properly and this is nowhere near him being relaxed." Hermione was standing in the doorway not pleased with the two of them.

"You must be the beautiful genius behind the boy who lives." Regulus flashed his best winning smile.

"You must be the infamous little brother of Uncle Sirius; so far I'm not the least bit impressed." Hermione walked over and took her daughter out of his arms. "Out with both of you or you will see the likes that I can do with a jinx. Believe me when I say that I am legendary at it." She pointed her wand at the two of them.

"I'll, uh, go see if Bill needs a hand." Regulus beat a hasty retreat and vanished.

"You have one hour and no excuses." Stephen vanished as well.

"It's about bloomin time!" Harry resurfaced. "I thought they'd never take the hint and bugger off."

"Was I hearing correctly? Have our girls mastered the stairs?"

Harry nodded.

"So that explains why Mum was baby-proofing the staircase…" Her voice trailed off as she took in his latest HBP clothes. "I vote that we turn our working monarchy into a strictly parliamentary form of government again." She frowned.

"We did have a parliamentary form of government for nearly a century and look at the mess that it made. Nothing got done. There was corruption at nearly every level. Everyone chose to stick their heads in the sand and turned a blind eye to everything going on around them. We can't forget that they ignored Uncle Albus and let Fudge lead them around by their noses. Now that Gramps is at the helm running things much needed changes in our ancient bylaws and an overhaul of the Ministry of Magic at all levels are getting done. Reverting back to a working monarchy with Gramps as King and Grams as Queen is the best thing that's happened to our world." Harry sounded off his view on the matter. "No. I happen to sleep better knowing that Gramps is King as well as Minister of Magic of our world."

"Well said lion. Well said indeed." Hermione beamed with pride that he was more than keeping up with his responsibly as HBP. "You've been pulling the wool over everyone's eyes by acting like you don't care; when in truth you've been keeping a close eye over it all."

"Of course I keep tabs over it all. Percy sees to it that I get a daily rundown, often yards long, of the goings-on at the Ministry. Uncle Albus keeps me well apprised of the council's sessions, and Gramps sends me a weekly summary, also yards long, of everything he feels I should be up to snuff about. Usually with the threat of a pop quiz when I least expect it." Harry picked up a bottle of potion and poured it over his skin. "The fact is that yes I actually do give a damn and they're going to find that out tonight in spades. You would think that after all this time that they'd get a clue, but then again old age does addle ones mind."

"Oh honey, maybe they just wish to see you in person, instead of on a full page spread in the papers." Hermione cuddled Dani against her shoulder. "This latest one is going in our scrapbook and I plan to asking Colin for copies of the snaps."

"Oh yeah, 'A day in the life of the lovers royal', I thought I tossed that in the fire this morning." Harry frowned not pleased with the twins for over covering their day.

"Binky gave me a copy of it this morning."

:Dani wants bath like Dada.: She started squirming in her mothers arms.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're still too little for that." Hermione kissed her on the nose. "We can however go and get you ready for our shopping spree tonight with Aunt Nanda and your sisters of course."

:Dani like shopping.: Dani all smiles now. "Bye-bye, Dada."

"Have fun baby." Harry chuckled. "I'll see you when I get back tonight."

Hermione smirked quirking a brow at him. "Aren't we being a bit optimistic?"

"No. I'm positive that I'll be back here before the clock strikes twelve." Harry blew her a kiss. "You just enjoy your evening with Nanda and our girls."

"Go get 'em lion. I'll see you when you get back. We love you." Hermione left the bathroom to go get the girls ready.

"Don't worry my lioness they'll never under estimate me again." Harry closed his eyes and went back to focusing on healing himself.

--

One hour later Pendragon wing- Common room

Harry walked down the stairs dressed very much like the HBP and ready to tackle the council, his grandfather, or anything else that they had in store for him.

"Here as ordered your majesty." He went as far as to walk over to where he was sitting and bowed in front of him.

James, who was enjoying a quiet evening with Lily, choked on the hot coco that he was trying to swallow. "Dad what the hell did you do to my son!?" He croaked out.

"He called me a Malfoy, so I caved." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Now James you're overreacting. I think our son looks smashingly smart in his new princely wear." Lily smiled at her eldest son.

"Thanks Mum, but I feel like a stuffed shirt aristocrat in this get up…" Harry found himself kissed mindless by Hermione when she came out of the library and caught sight of him.

"I think Hermione disagrees." Nanda giggled. "On a scale of one to ten you would easily make the best dressed list in that."

"Dad you're corrupting my kid." James scowled.

"James you are underdressed for tonight's meeting of the council. Now go change, kiss Lily and the twin's good-bye for a few hours, and let us be off. We have a schedule to keep." Stephen ordered his son.

"I was there this morning, so why punish me." James grumbled.

"It's no wonder that with you as his role model the boy behaves the way he does. Now go change and that's the end of it!" Stephen was not in the mood to have James whining at him as well and put his foot down.

"Oh, this beyond blows!" James focused on his Ministry clothes and his casual jeans and sweater were replaced by something that nearly mirrored what his son was wearing. "I'll be back in a few. You should go shopping with the girls make a night out of it." James pulled Lily to him for a kiss.

Rory and Dromi walked into the Pendragon Wing with cats, pups, and Fluffy in tow. "Wills and Henry are spending the evening taking care of official business in London, so the two of us have decided that spending time here at the castle is a smashing idea."

"That and the pups and Fluffy were pining for all of you." Dani frowned. "Why are Daddy and baby brother dressed like Grandpa?"

"Yeah, what's up with that isn't he still on family leave?" Rory crossed her arms and frowned at them.

"They have Ministry business to attend to tonight, so we're going shopping in London." Lily smiled warmly at her girls, laughing when Fluffy greeted her with slobbery kisses. "Yes hello Fluffy I missed you too."

"So that's what the boys refused to tell to us about their business tonight." Rory scowled.

"Grandpa is something wrong? Why did you call another meeting of the council?" Dromi cuddled Mage in her arms.

"Blame it all on your little brother." James scowled.

:Look. I trust you older more experienced lot to be able to deal with running our world. I'm all for building the new Primary school for wizarding children in Godric's Hollow. I also agree that a revamp of our ancient bylaws and the Ministry of Magic on all levels is a longtime coming.: Harry broke off the kiss with Hermione to set things straight.

"It's a proven fact if you provide your employees with a comfortable and pleasing work environment the more work will be done by said workers. In other words a happy employee is a more productive one. I always believed there was much favoritism towards various departments and that needs to change as well. You see to achieve a smoothly run government equality is best." Harry stated in his best HBP manner. "I also think that three primary schools are needed instead of just the one. This way we won't attract unwanted attention by the muggles who are trying to out our world. I believe that three schools in honor of Godric, Rowena, and Helga would more than solve that problem."

"It sounds ta me as if Harry has more than done his homework." Regulus was sprawled out on one of the lounges reading book one.

Ron was lounging by the fire on a LuvSac with Luna cuddled in his arms. "I never once said he wasn't keeping up with stuff. Just that he refused to show his face and make his views known."

"Do you blame me? Since most of the council wrote me off time and time again!" Harry was still not so forgiving about everything that had happened to him over the years. "Yes we weeded out all the dark ones from the Ministry, but I've no doubt that many who remain were only too happy to be paid off by Malfoy, Montague, or others!"

"I don't know Uncle Stephen the kid still has a lot of pent up rage towards the ministry. Are you sure that you want him to let loose on the council?" Regulus arched a brow at Stephen.

"Now this is more like it." James had a wickedly pleased grin on his face. "This is going to be worth it after all."

"This had better be good." Draco arrived with Ginny. "Gin isn't happy with me and I don't fancy sleeping on the couch."

"Nor is Thea happy with my arse." Logan, having also arrived with Thea and baby Orry, grumbled.

"Why should we be pleased when you've already spent half the day at the Ministry?" Ginny scowled.

"Why the need for a second council meeting and it had better be good?" Thea was feeding Orry his bottle.

"They're teaching Harry a lesson on avoiding his duties and not keeping up with the goings-on in the Ministry." Hermione rolled her eyes at Stephen. "When in truth he just doesn't trust them as far as he can throw most of them. He harbors pent up rage against them for sitting on their hands during the past seven years and doing nothing while we fought their war for them." She was blunt and to the point.

"I told them all that repeatedly this morning when they made such a stink about your not being there today." Draco narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. "Now as for the other, they were more than happy to cling to the excuse that any attempts at interfering might interfere with the prophecy, and they stick with that to this very day."

"So putting me on trial fifth year was what exactly!?" Harry snapped out bitterly.

"Nice goin Draco. Now he's really gonna let them have it when he sees them tonight." Ron groaned.

"Hey, that's no skin off my nose. All I care is that they're the target and not me." Draco shrugged.

"Well, when you put it that way I see your point and agree with it one hundred percent." Ron nodded.

"Most of the lot was under Lucius Malfoy's payroll or too senile to see what was happening before their eyes." Logan muttered darkly. "That and they were all bloody cowards."

"Or pinheads like Percy." Ron added.

"Denial comes to my mind. It's as simple as that. No one wished to even fathom that Voldemort was back." Luna scowled. "They acted like it was all a surprise to them even when he appeared at the Ministry."

"It's okay baby sister. You see it's hard to teach the blind and deaf to see let alone hear again." Harry winked at her.

"When the boy who lives honors them with his presence they feel important and not like the old wizards and witches that they are." Stephen pointed out the councils feelings to them. "They get the attention for a brief time and aren't seen as an afterthought. Very few of them think that you'll do anything more than just sit there and pretend that you're listening to what is being discussed."

"They're in for a rude awakening then, because I intend to bring our government out of the middle ages and into modern times." Harry kissed Hermione then each of his girl's good-bye. "Enjoy your girls evening out. Love you."

"Love you, my lion. Now go set the ministry on its tushie." She kissed him and then Harry and every one of the men in the room took their leave, even Ron and Regulus weren't going to miss this show.

--

Hermione and the others were having a blast shopping in Hamleys.

"Oh no, absolutely not! Put it back this instant!" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the collector Yule Ball Hermione doll. "The dress is all wrong it was a waterfall of beautiful blue colors not varying colors of pink. Ron's dress robes on the other hand are spot on though." She giggled.

"My dress was far more flattering than this frumpy mess." Ginny scowled at the Ginny Yule Ball collector doll. "I don't see why you four lucked out with your movie counterparts the one who plays Ginny doesn't act or look anything like me."

"We'll take the entire collector Doll collection of your Harry Potter line of Dolls depicting these four characters Harry, Hermione, Ron, and just the Yule Ball doll of Ginny." Rory motioned to one of the clerks hovering nearby who eagerly set off to fill their tenth order of the evening.

"Just change the color of the dress." Thea suggested to a fuming Hermione.

"I would like a set of the Four Hearts collection and the ones portraying Harry and I as well." Hermione motioned to the head clerk.

"Now girls we are here to focus on the little ones so be nice." Lily frowned.

"We're sorry Mum."

"Dagon," Dani happily cuddled 'Sneezy The Dragon' by Tiny love in her arms.

"Yes baby he's a lovable dragon." Hermione kissed the top of her head. "I loved Tiny Love's entire toy line and that's why I ordered the whole collection for you girls and other surprises that you'll receive as you get older.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I spoiled these little darlings with a treat or two?" Emma tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione whirled around to see if she was hearing things and her face lit up in delight when she saw that she wasn't. "Of course not as Godmother you are duty bound to spoil them rotten."

"Emmy it's good to see you!" Ginny and Luna hugged her.

"And I to see you," She hugged them back laughing when she was kicked hello by the babies. "Danny's, busy onset shooting December boys. He sends his love and the order that I'm to spoil them for the two of us for Christmas. And that he'll see you when he gets back just before shooting starts on Order. Harry messaged me that you were here shopping, so since I'm off from school for the holidays my parents gave me the okay to spend time with you that's if you want me to. It's my gift to me before we start shooting. I plan on reading the script that I just got sent and studying for my GCSE'S. Oh and I think that I can more than make my ice-skating training on schedule, if one of you doesn't mind popping me back and forth. "

"Are you kidding me this is great news! Harry will be happy to make sure that you get where you need to go!" Hermione hugged her squishing Dani between them.

"No squishy Dani, Mama." She growled in protest.

"Sorry about that angel face." Emma plucked her out of the baby sling for a cuddle and kissed her on the nose. "Kudos on the talking too."

:Dani forgives Auntie Emmy and Mama.: She loved her Aunt very much. "Love 'tant Em."

"I love you too munchkin." Emma cuddled her close. "Ally and Mia seem to be taking a time-out for a bit."

Rory and Dromi each were wearing a baby sling where Mia and Ally were contently napping away.

"This one here has boundless energy like her Daddy." Hermione tweaked Dani's nose.

"So is there anything left to buy them?"

"We've yet to browse through the plushy area, let's see what we can find there." Hermione suggested.

"Luna and I need to sit down for a while, so we'll take the babies with us." Ginny carefully took Ally.

"Oh yes my feet are starting to kill me, so we'll see you when your ready to go to Dickens and Jones." Luna did the same with Mia.

"I need to change Orry, so I'll come with as well." Thea smiled.

"Dromi and I are going to tackle these lists and see if we can check everything off in the video game/electronic section." Rory and Dromi set off towards that area of the massive toy store.

"Yes you two go put your feet up for a while. We're nearly ready to go to see Franc." Lily smiled at her two very pregnant girls and Thea.

"We've an area where you won't be disturbed and where the little ones can slumber in peace." The Head clerk led them away.

"Mikey, what about this one?" Lily picked up a cuddly deer with squishy antlers and set it with him in his baby sling.

"Mikey like, mama." He eagerly cuddled it to him.

Izzy was wide-awake in her baby sling and entranced by a squishy soft cuddly unicorn. "Mine please."

"Izzy that's perfect for you." Nanda set it in her arms.

"These plushies are perfect for the little ones." Emma laughed when Dani became entranced by a plush wolf with emerald green eyes and jet-black fur.

"Dada," Dani reached for the wolf.

Hermione looked at what she was entranced by and smiled. "He does remind me of Daddy's favorite shadow that being our Prince. Oh and look here's one that resembles Dragon."

"I think these would make perfect gifts for baby Ryan and baby Tyler." Lily had a silly looking cuddly raccoon and a silly looking orangutan in her hands.

"Ron will get a chuckle out of opening the orangutan up." Hermione smirked.

"Oh really and why is that?" Nanda and Emma asked.

"Let's just say the orangutan represents a side of Ron that we got to see the summer before and during our seventh year. It was before he learned to control that side of him and realized the raccoon was more his nature. That and I called him a primate and he took it too literally." Hermione explained while selecting plush for the babies.

"Dada," Dani pointed to a panther with green eyes. "Mama," She then zeroed in on the lioness that Emma had picked out.

"How many, um, animals are yours and Harry's favorites?" Emma's brows rose when Dani pointed to a lynx, jaguar, and ocelot.

"Harry has two that he loves the wolf and panther. The reason she pointed out three cats is because she doesn't know which one resembles Princess more. My favorites are the lioness and Princess, who I suppose is a mix of lynx, ocelot, and jaguar." Hermione explained.

"Well then we'll just have to get two of them for you and your sisters? The problem is that I don't think this one is going to wish to wait until Christmas." Emma couldn't help but notice the way Dani pouted when the clerks whisk the toys off to wrapping.

"She'll get a treat or two and be satisfied. Isn't that right baby girl? I think the lioness and lynx for Mia and the Panther and jaguar for Ally. I think its best that way they each get an activity toy to cuddle and two plushies as well"

Dani nodded. "Yes Mama."

"Mum I was thinking about the wolf with silver fur and an ocelot for Draco and Ginny's baby DJ. Oh and the fox and the mink for Rory and Dromi." Hermione loved buying presents for others and handed them to the clerk.

"That's a wonderful idea honey." Lily smiled.

"Would it be too much of me to ask for a printout of what is in each wrapped package, to prevent confusion when it all arrives to its destination?" Hermione asked the head clerk.

"Not at all Princess it's already being done." She smiled warmly at her. "We've also provided complimentary rechargeable batteries and the accessories for those toys that need them."

Hermione took out another list and handed it to her. "I wish for this to be carried out to the letter. I want to bring smiles to everyone I can this Christmas. I trust your judgment when it comes to selecting the various toys for the various age groups, so have fun being an elf for me." Hermione winked at her.

The Head clerk saw what it was the Hermione had given her and was happy to comply. "I'll see to this personally. Princess Rory and Princess Dromi also requested something similar as well."

"The more the merrier." Hermione smiled at her then remembered that she had yet to pick up that treat for the boys. "Do you have something out of this world brilliant for four intuitive twelve-year-old boys?"

"I've got just the item. It's perfect for boys that age. Did you wish for it to be wrapped as well?" She asked.

"Yes please. It's for a surprise for my baby brother and his friends tonight, so instead of being sent with the other gifts it's coming with us with the plush the babies can't let go of." Hermione was pleased with her night so far.

Lily's cell rang. "Lily speaking who is…Oh hello Franc… Yes we're nearly set here and will see you in about twenty minutes. You ordered out for food? Perfect we're starving and we need to feed the babies. Smashing we'll see you in a bit." She hung up and grinned at Hermione. "Franc thought we were forgetting about him. Chinese takeout sounds heavenly though and he's got high chairs set up for the little ones."

"I'm starving." Nanda grinned.

"I've got my stuff back in the VIP area, so after I collect that and pay for those plushies for the babies I'm set." Emma smiled.

"Well then let's go round everyone up then we're off to Carstairs." Lily smiled.

--

Ministry of Magic

Harry and the others stepped out of a private lift on what the Muggles would describe as the top floor Penthouse suite of the building. Which like many Muggle buildings was only accessible by entering a private code or in this case by saying the words _Superus Consilium ab Iustitia et Mandatum, _that being Latin for Higher Council of Justice and Order, three times.

The lobby was like nothing he had ever seen before, but what one might have seen in buildings during the ancient civilizations of Atlantis, in the pyramids of ancient Egypt, Babylon, Greece, and Rome or in the palaces of Avalon.

The marble floor was just as eye boggling as the walls. It had the most intricate design that he had ever seen with the Zodiac and the planets depicted out of gemstones that had been inlayed into the floor. That wasn't even including the fact that the universe was literally mapped out at their feet with even more inlayed gemstones. Everything was outlined as if done by stain glass with gold or was it platinum? The affect was mind-blowing.

He tore his gaze away from the floor. Looking up to take in the rest of the massive lobby that led to even more massive golden doors guarded by two sets of suits of armor. There was one made of gold with a roaring lion emblazoned on the aegis. The other made of the finest silver or was that platinum with the symbol of a dragon on the front of its aegis.

The walls also done like the floor, were just as if not even more impressive. Inlayed gemstone pictorial's depicting scenes from the greatest civilizations that had ever walked the planet were on the walls. Enclosed in glass were artifacts, if he could call them that, from each era that were in excellent condition.

The affect was sobering, it was clear the Wizarding had been around since the dawn of time, and he felt pride that he was a key part of that legacy.

He glanced up and what he saw was just as eye-opening as the lobby itself. The domed ceiling with the universe and night sky done in what could only be described as wizarding stained- glass artistry at its finest.

"Yeah, kid. It's quite the eye popping experience. Now can we at least make it to the doors?" Regulus placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Harry walked up to the doors taking in every detail, so he could tell Hermione when he got back to the castle.

The front doors had an inscription above it in golden letters that read Untied we stand, divided we fall, in Latin. The doors had the words Liberty, Justice, Trust, Freedom, Peace, Honor, Wisdom, Strength, Valor, Unity, also in Latin. Inscribed around the symbol of Camelot, that being the head of a roaring lion also done in gold with blazing jewels for eyes. "Hermione is gonna flay me alive for not getting a chance to check out this secret lair. I was expecting, well, I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Stephen grinned.

"You mean to tell me that there's more?" Harry stared at him in disbelief when his grandfather nodded.

"Dad give the kid a break. His brain is on meltdown as it is and this next one is gonna cause him to go tilt." James smirked.

The doors soundlessly opened which amazed Harry as they were massive and extremely heavy.

"I see that you managed a small miracle." Albus winked at Harry. "I see that we also have some surprise guests as well." He smiled at Ron and Regulus. "No matter all are welcome."

Harry could clearly make out a round table behind his Uncle and his father was right his mind was close to information overload. "Is...is...that what I...I think it is?"

"If you mean the legendary round table then yes my boy that's exactly what you think it is." Albus' eyes danced behind his half-moon spectacles.

"This place is unreal. The girls are gonna be green with envy that they missed this." Ron's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Now as for Hermione, well, she's gonna be steamed."

"Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley, why aren't you at home spoiling Luna?" Arthur wasn't pleased to see his son with the others.

"Dad?" Ron's eyes widened with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to be a member of the council, now answer the question."

Harry saw that Ron was about to be in hot oil with his father and quickly jumped in to defend him. "He's here for moral support…"

He lost his train of thought, as he got a good look at the legendary round table. It wasn't made entirely of wood, as some scholars have believed. No it was made of marble with gemstone inlayed crests of various houses etched into it. The same words that were on the door were also etched into the marble, and only the frame of the tabletop was made of the most highly polished oak.

"By the gods it really did exist…Get a grip of course its real King Arthur was one of your many-great grandfathers. Not to mention that I've held Excalibur in my hands." The sword in question appeared around his waist. "I meant it figuratively not literally. What's next the crown?" As if on cue the crown appeared on his head.

"I'd shut up if I were you mate. Next it'll be the royal robes." Ron hissed.

"Yeah, I suppose you may have a point there Ron. That bloomin thing is like wearing an oven…Aah cripes!" To his chagrin the robes in question appeared around his shoulders. "This beyond blows…" He fumed.

"Luna is off shopping with the others and no one wished to miss Harry's reaction to his first session with the council." James was the one who explained what was what to Arthur.

"Oh, well, that's fine then. Now you two will have to sit here behind Stephen and Harry. You see Merlin sits here on this side of Harry…" Arthur started to explain the seating arrangements.

"Uh, Uncle Arthur not to be rude interrupting or anything, but did you just say Merlin?" Harry stopped brooding and focused on his Uncle.

:Are we having problems? I sense that you lad are about to bolt from your first go at the round table.: King Arthur's amused growl echoed in his mind.

"Oh, now this is bloody marvelous! Second-Grandfather Arthur is heckling me!" Harry's face flushed in aggravation. :No I am not going to bolt! It's not every eve that one gets to sit at your table, wear your bloomin sword, robe, crown, and to top that off find out that First-Gramps is to be joining in as well!! I'm bloody well smashing... You complete moron… of course I want to bolt! I thought that bit about the Wizarding World being decedents of the legendary knights was a metaphor in Hermione's book! Not a bloomin fact!:

"Now son it's not surprising. This is his baby in front of us and you do look ready to bolt." James was highly amused over the play on words that both his son and King Arthur were having between each other.

:I'll have you know young pup that this table before you and all it stands for is your birthright and my legacy to you! Now buck up and show some spine! You are a Pendragon now act like one!: King Arthur snarled back at him.

"That's quite enough James now leave the boy be. This is all very serious for him which is as it should be. Arthur was just as nervous before his first round table meeting." Merlin came as usual from out of nowhere. "The other members of the council are enjoying a meal in the adjoining Great Room, before the session begins. Might I suggest that you take the others to join them while we have a chat with Harry?"

Arthur smiled at the others. "This way boys… Regulus you may come as well." Arthur led them to a section of wall with a portrait of Lancelot and Arthur taking up most of the wall.

The two in the portrait were in the middle of a mean fencing match and were not pleased with being disturbed. "Hurry up and say the bloomin password." Lancelot growled then noticed Draco. "My Draco is so much more the knight than your Harry is." He smirked at Arthur.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Lancelot. "Harry is ten times the man that Draco is and has proven it time and time again in battle after battle which makes him a great future King!"

Arthur Weasley stated the password three times. "Do you mind?" He scowled at them.

"Oh very well you may pass!" Lancelot snarled at him and the portrait slid to the side. "I disagree my friend! Draco is ten times more level headed than Harry is!"

"Harry, my big brother, defeated Voldemort single-handedly time and time again and happens to be the next Merlin of our world, so please stop comparing me to him! He is and always will be superior to me and I have nothing against that!" Draco snarled at the two men in the portrait before following the others into the Great Room.

The two in the portrait went back to their sparing match.

Shouts of, he's actually shown up, could be heard coming from Wills, Henry, Remus, Max, and Sirius as the Portrait once apian slid back into place.

Harry's face reddened even more. "I can't do this! I feel like I'm the butt of everyone's jokes again! All of this is just too much!"

"Relax lad. After all, it's all in good fun." King Arthur appeared beside him. "You've weeded out the rubbish, so it's all good; no one is going to be anything but welcoming towards you. This is where the true work gets done. It is here in this chamber where the good of the people is priority. I could go on, but by the looks of it I'd be putting James to sleep." King Arthur rolled his eyes at James, who looked as if all of this grandstanding was going to put him to sleep. "The point is that with you here at the table great strides can be achieved for our World. You are brilliant when you set your mind to something, so use that brilliance to do great things in these chambers for your people."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond to him, because they had a visitor.

"Dada good!" Dani appeared in her father's arms and glared at the men in the room. "You be nice!"

"By thunder this little one has spirit! She reminds me very much of my Gwen." King Arthur stared down into her fierce emerald eyes.

"Uncle Oberon bites at making magical dampening devices…You do know that don't you!" James hissed at Merlin, as he began to scratch at his arms.

"It's her link with Harry." Merlin wasn't the least bit surprised to see her. "By the looks of it nothing can override it."

"Here Dada," She held up her stuffed wolf then scowled at her Great-Grandpa. "Dada no hospital! Gate-Grandada fib!"

Stephen instantly broke out in colorful spots.

"She's right Dad you did fib." James was trying hard not to laugh.

"Would you button it, James Harry! The boy has gone catatonic on us!" Stephen snarled.

"The lad has gotten one shock after another and now this one as well. It's not surprising that he's mentally shut down." King Arthur waved a semi-transparent hand in front of Harry's shell-shocked face. "Roll with the punches, my lad. It's the only way that you'll ever manage to stay sane."

"Oh thank Mab! She's here with you!" Hermione raced into the chambers. It was then that she saw the state that Harry was in and that both Stephen and James were sporting colorful spots. "What happened!?" She planted her hands on her hips and glared murderously at them. "Start talking or hospital bound you will be!"

"Not to worry my dear, it's just a small case of overload." Albus finally spoke up. "It happens to the best of us. I assure you that he will be fine in a minute or two."

"Well, it's no wonder! You sprang this on him as a way of getting back at him for focusing on the Muggles before focusing on our world! It was very juvenile of all of you and look at what it caused! He's gone catatonic on you!" Hermione was beyond furious over this entire situation and ready to send the lot of them to hospital for it.

"I'm fine lioness there's no need to jinx the lot of them." Harry had forced passed the sheer panic of what Dani had done and as King Arthur had advised decided to roll with the punches.

"Dani scared the life out of me is all, but I'm fine now. That's a fine wolf that you've got there Miss Dani." He kissed Dani's cap of downy auburn curls before continuing. "I was in, to coin a phrase from a popular cult sci-fi series, fire bad tree pretty mode and she must have thought I was in danger or something."

He held Dani up, so she was looking directly into his eyes, and got deadly serious. "Daddy is a big boy and thanks Miss Dani for her rush to protect him. However, Miss Dani knows that it's frowned on to vanish in the Muggle World or under most any conditions unless you are threatened by a bad person. It is only to be used as a way of protecting yourself. Do we have an understanding Danielle Stephanie Anastasia?" He once again had her cradled in his arms.

"Dani sorry," She quickly stuck her thumb into her mouth. :Dada was loud in Dani's head. I got worried, cuz Dada never scared.:

"I know and I'm sorry about that. Oh and yes Dani even Daddy gets scared." Harry cuddled her against his shoulder and she snuggled into the thick soft velvet of his royal robes. "Sorry about this hon."

"We were in Franc's office, so no harm was done. She had just finished her juice, wrinkled her nose at me, saying Dada needed her, and then in a flash of teal and gold light she was gone from my arms." Hermione smiled weakly. "It's just something that we can't control, because the link between the two of you is that strong. I suppose the only thing we can do is roll with the punches as it were."

"She sure loves the wolf that you got her." Harry was relieved that Hermione was taking this all in stride.

"She has a panther as well and calls them both Dada." Hermione winked at Harry as she tried to take Dani from him and be back on her way.

"NO!!" Dani clung to Harry.

"Yes young lady. Your Daddy has work to do, so it's back to your sisters." Hermione tried to take her again, but she screeched even louder.

"I'd say that's a no to going back to her sisters." James winced as her howling increased to even higher decibels.

"WANT DADA!" She howled.

"There's no harm in her staying. Arthur himself held meetings with his baby girl sleeping against his chest in her sling." Merlin reassured her.

"Aye, that I did. My Rory was my constant shadow." King Arthur smiled it was a happy memory. "She took her best slumbers snoozing in her sling while I held many a round table discussion."

"Oh very well, but I want you both home after the discussion is over or those spots on Gramps and Dad's face will turn into itchy angry pustules." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Stephen and James.

"Not to worry about that Kitten. He's already well aware of the goings-on at the Ministry, so the other isn't necessary. I promise that he'll be home at a decent hour, as will Dani be snoozing away in her crib." Stephen eyed Hermione warily.

"Good." Hermione then focused on Dani. "Your daddy has some important matters to discuss and work through with everyone here. You are to be on your utmost behavior. Is that understood?" Hermione locked eyes with her baby girl.

"Yes Mama." Dani nodded.

"Good." She then focused on Harry. "Now as for you, I want you to focus on the matters at hand and not on your fears. You defeated Voldemort five times, which is more than I can say for them. This is your time to do great things for our world, so don't blow it by letting your feelings and ego get in the way." She ignored that she was squishing Dani and kissed him.

Dani wisely let them squish her and said nothing.

"I'll make you proud that's a promise my lioness." Harry conjured a baby sling and settled her in it.

"You'd better." Hermione blew him a kiss and then she was gone.

--

"Uncle Albus, Gramps, about that Primary school we're proposing. I think it might be best if we make that a Nursery/Primary school." Harry suggested.

"Oh, I second that. Now let's go join the others." Stephen desperately needed a drink.

"Oh, yeah, sure Gramps let's. I can just imagine how gobsmacked everyone will be when they see Dani." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dani is a part of whom and what you are now, so they'll just have to deal with it." James grinned.

"It's not as if they have a choice now is it." Merlin grinned.

"I'll be around if you need me. I've got to go tell Gwen about Dani's latest feat." King Arthur vanished.

"It's one of many to come." Albus winked at Dani, who winked back then settled back to sleep.

"Stop your brooding and let us pass!" Merlin growled at the two men in the portrait.

"So Lance it looks like the next generation is very promising." Arthur grinned down at Dani.

"That it is my friend." Lance grinned as the portrait slid aside allowing them to walk through into a lavishly decorated Great Room of monumental proportions.

He could see various council members enjoying a whisky or brandy before the meeting began. This room also had a domed ceiling only it, just like the Great Hall in Hogwarts, mirrored the weather outside so heavy snow was falling from the ceiling.

"There you are…" Harrison walked over to them. "Why isn't Dani with Hermione?" He couldn't help but notice the babe cradled in a sling across Harry's chest.

"Dani wanted her father." Albus chuckled.

"The boy lost his cool for a time and our Dani is protective of her Da." Merlin's eyes danced with humor.

"Be nice." Dani growled and Merlin was also sporting spots.

"Whoa, I see that she's in a mood tonight." Wills eyed Harry and then glanced down at the snoozing babe.

"Like father like daughter by the looks of it." Henry could tell that Harry was or had been in a mood just by reading the signs. Harry's cheeks were flushed and his darkened emerald green eyes sparked with temper. "Don't sweat it little bro. It's really not that bad. This morning they were hashing out where next year's World Cup was going to be held. It's leaning towards Europe which has Hassan Mostafa pleased as punch. Dunbar Oglethorpe, Ludo Bagman, and Devlin Whitehorn are all for it being held here in the UK and are pushing for it to be held in South Wales."

"Never mind that Henry, what's important is that Harry is okay with all of this. He was obviously upset enough to trigger Dani's natural instinct to come check on her Daddy." Wills growled.

"I'm fine now." Harry managed a weak smile. "Second-Grandfather Arthur gave me a pep talk right before this little munchkin scared me out of my mind by appearing in my arms. But then my Mione came rushing into the room and after seeing that Dani was all right calmly gave me her version of a pep talk. So I'm better than fine now."

Harry could hear the heated discussion going on about the Quidditch World Cup coming from a group of council members, gathered near the back of the room.

He cleared his throat and decided to have his say in the matter. "We've got far more serious issues to discuss than if Bulgaria or South Wales get to hold the Cup next year or not. The Nursery/Primary school for our kids, revamping our ancient bylaws, and discussing the complete overhaul of the Ministry of Magic should be at the top of the order of business not Quidditch." Harry scowled.

"Well said my boy, well said indeed." Albus, who was standing beside Harry, had used _Sonorus_ so Harry's voice was amplified throughout the room.

"You can't be serious about not caring! Your team happens to be a shoe in to be playing in the match! You should care if we hold it here in England or not!" Ludo, Dunbar, and Devlin scowled at him.

"I'm dead serious and no you'll not be holding it in my backyard, so don't even ask." Harry narrowed his eyes at the three men.

"Why the bloody hell not!?" Ludo bellowed incredulously. "You've a stadium already! Where's the harm…"

"I've got an unwanted eyesore forced on me by Oglethorpe and you!" Harry cut him off with a sharp reply. "Sanctuary is just that and will remain as is! Gramps has enough room by his castle, so ask him. My domain is out of the running!"

"Stephen, talk some sense into your grandson! He's taking utter lunacy!" Ludo sputtered his face purple with pent-up rage.

"Be nice to Dada!" Dani opened her eyes to glare at them.

The three men instantly broke out in both colorful pustules and itchy hives as well.

"By Merlin's Beard, at four months no less!" Various members of the council unaware of her talents gaped openmouthed at her astounded by what she had just done.

"No actually she's been doing this since she was five-days-old and we're beyond proud of our tiny wonder." Wills was one proud uncle.

"Her sisters can also do similar magic, but choose to keep it under the radar." Henry smirked.

"Albus, about that school that Molly and Arthur proposed. When and where would you like it to be built?" Griselda Marchbanks smiled serenely. "I may just retire from my post at the Wizarding Examinations Authority, so I can turn my focus on molding our little ones during their post Hogwarts years."

"I think that it's a smashing idea and a longtime coming." Amelia Bones was in complete agreement about creating the school.

"I could design some beginner wands." Olivander was also for the idea. "It's been decades since I've had a good challenge."

"They'll need new textbooks for their level." Miranda Goshawk proposed. "Just to get the little ones used to using basic and harmless spells and charms."

"Introduce the little ones to the creatures and beasts of the world around them." Newton Scamander added.

"History is just as vital." Florean Fortescue chimed in.

"It's never too early to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts." Quentin Trimble growled softly.

"Or how we report our news…" Glenda Chittock piped up.

"How to deal with Muggles is a must." Blenheim Stalk frowned.

"Muggles are to be embraced not feared!" Carlotta Pinkstone glared at Blenheim.

"On the contrary my dear quite the opposite…they need to be kept out of our world and our children need to be taught to protect the secrecy of our world!" Professor Phoebus Penrose scoffed in outrage.

"Ladies and Gent's. Most of the muggles worship everything about this world. They buy up the books, watch the movies, buy the DVD's, and can't get enough. You are way paranoid about this entire situation. Besides, everything went aces during the whole Royal Wedding and Charity events, so do us all a favor and chill!" Henry didn't some of their attitudes.

"Aces? Chill? What in Merlin's name are you getting at!?" Phoebus glared at him.

"That is enough out of all of you! I am going to be King and Katherine Aurora is going to be my Queen. Whether you like it or not that's a merging of our two worlds, so learn to deal with it! Henry is with Dromi! Harry is with Hermione and that's just naming a few! Now I don't say that we should disclose this world to the muggles, but I do propose that both our worlds try to live in harmony together! Excalibur is real as is the Pendragon Legacy. Now either you learn to embrace the fact that the Muggle World is aware of the possibility that all of it isn't a fairytale or you live in paranoia for the rest of your life! That to me is a very dark road to follow and knowing my little brother not one that any should take or else they might just face his wrath." Wills addressed the issue with his own take on the matter.

"Why I've never been so…" Phoebus found himself jinxed as did Blenheim.

"Be nice!" Dani was getting miffed their bickering was hindering her attempts to sleep.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to brave waking my baby girl again? As it is eight of you are destined for a ward in St. Mungo's." Harry conjured baby earmuffs for Dani and placed them on her head. "All of this anti-muggle talk is making me itch to test some of you for darkness. I meant what I've stated countless times. Pureblood supporters are just a hairsbreadth away from Deatheaters and were most likely on Lucius Malfoy's payroll."

"Albus! Stephen! This is an outrage!"

"Save it! All of you!" Harry was seconds from losing his temper. "Squibs have two wizarding parents, but are not magically inclined so they have to venture out and embrace all that is muggle! Muggle-borns have muggle parents and half-bloods have one of each! There is no bloody way in hell that our worlds are ever going to be kept apart! While like Wills. I don't propose disclosing our world! I do expect our world to live in peace with theirs! Do I make myself clear!? The Muggles have a term for that kind of negative thinking it's called racism when one race thinks that they are superior to the other! I will not have our children forced to choose sides! That was Voldemort and his minion's way of thinking and that will never happen again!" Harry glared into the eyes of the two men. "The Nursery/Primary school will embrace both worlds equally! Squibs that have gone on to become teachers in the Muggle world will be teaching all that is muggle and Wizards/Witches will handle the wizarding side of things! "

"He's on a roll and the meeting's not even started yet." Ron grinned.

"Call it an impromptu session, but it's happening right now." Draco growled.

"Yeah, this is getting good. The little darlin will be jinxing the lot of them before the night is done." Regulus chuckled.

"Well, they asked for it." Sirius poured himself a goblet of ale.

"And by Merlin are they getting it…" Remus was using the time to grade some essays.

"He's putting that temper and brain of his to use and it's about time that he did so." Severus was reading sixth year, but keeping tabs on what was going on around him.

"Ten galleons says he slices his hand open and starts testing the questionable ones." Logan was highly amused.

"That's not going to happen." Max growled.

"With Harry in a temper anything is possible." Arthur nursed his own ale.

"All of you minus a select few in this room turned your heads and shut out your ears for six years to the situation around you, while children fought your war for you! I have no doubt in my mind that the majority accepted bribes! After all, you blindly followed Cornelius Fudge like lapdogs eager for a good scratch! You passed laws that allowed Toad Bitch…" Harry took a deep calming breath.

"Sorry that was crass of me. Dolores Umbridge to act like a fascist dictator during my fifth year! You allowed those two traitors, to our world and everything that it stands for, to put me on trial at fifteen for defending me and my cousin from Dementors the bitch herself sicced on me! You allowed Fudge to hunt down an innocent man! I know the great and just Wizengamot council must have had a pensive with which you could have used to get the truth about who killed my parents and those muggles. But no you chose to just throw an innocent man into prison while you granted special favors and immunity to those who were guilty!!" He ignored the way every council member was staring at him with palefaces, slack jaws, and widened eyes and continued.

"I defeated Voldemort by myself! You sure as hell had nothing to do with it! I'm here to tell you that another Voldemort or the Deatheaters are never going to come to be again! We're going to root out those who slipped through the cracks in the Ministry and in this council! I will have peace even if I have to use brute force and my mark to achieve it!" Harry focused on each member of the council with fierce glowing darkened emerald green eyes. Sheer power radiated around him, the torches that lit up the room flared up making the room blindingly bright, and just to make his point come across glasses shattered on various tables.

"REPARO!!" He focused his fury on repairing what had been damaged and righted everything again.

"By the gods and not even with a wand…" Various members were floored by what he had just done.

"Spoken like a true future King. Arthur would be proud of you." Merlin was beaming with pride.

"Damn right I'm proud." King Arthur appeared in the room. "We will have Camelot again and by damn those who oppose peace and equality among all do not belong at my table!"

"I've done my bit fighting with my friends and the Order. Now it's about time this council did some good as well." Harry said his peace so the Quaffle was in their hands now.

"Let's us all adjourn to the other room and get on with it then." Stephen decided it was time that this meeting was moved to the council chambers.

It took several minutes, but the council was finally ready to commence with the meeting.

"First order of business is the proposed Nursery and Primary schools for our world…"Albus called up the first order of business.

--

Hogwarts- Dumbledore's study

"Well Uncle Albus. How did I do?" Harry was feeding Dani her nightly bottle before bedtime while relaxing in one of the comfortable chintz chairs in his Aunt and Uncle's Study.

"My boy you performed above and beyond expectations, but then I never had a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't." Albus sipped his hot coco pleased with the work that they had gotten done in such a short span of three hours.

"Are most them always that hardheaded and opinionated during every session?" Harry grimaced. "No wonder nothing gets done, they can barely agree on anything."

"Most of them are old and set in their ways, but you brought life back to the council again, as did our Dani." Albus noticed that Dani had her eyes on the Sorting hat, resting on a shelf next to some volumes of his personal journals. "Are you not curious?" He arched a silver brow at Harry.

"About what exactly?"

"Dani is curious about the Sorting Hat."

Harry glanced up at the ancient wizarding hat of his many-great-grandfather Godric Gryffindor and chuckled. "Well, he does look ancient and ragged up there next to those volumes of leather bound books."

"I heard that! You young upstart!" The Sorting Hat grumbled.

Dani's eyes widened as big as saucers when she saw him move and speak. "Want." She raised her tiny hand towards the hat and he flew from the shelf and onto her lap.

"Easy now little miss. I'm too old to be flyin' around." Black as midnight fathomless eyes stared up into curious emerald green ones.

"I Dani," She poked at the place where his nose should be. "Who be?"

"Takes after her mother I see." The hat's expression was that of amusement, but he was impressed by the little one. "I'm the Sorting Hat with a spark of Godric Gryffindor himself in me that gives me life." He explained to her as if he were talking to a much older student and not a nearly four-month-old baby.

"And you were going to strand me in Slytherin!" Harry scowled down at the hat.

"Severus, Regulus, and Draco all turned out all right." The Sorting Hat shot back. "You had all the qualities and drive of all four houses. Hufflepuff would have bored you to tears. Ravenclaw, well, you weren't confident in your skills or knowledge yet. I still think that Slytherin would have challenged you, but Gryffindor was in your bloodline. In the end I watched how you interacted with Weasley and let you decided whether it be Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Uh, thanks for letting me choose and for the save during that whole Chamber of Secrets ordeal." Harry after years of putting it off finally thanked him.

"Well, it's about bloomin time I got thanked for my part in all of this! I had to be scourgified three times to get the blood off! The sword tore some of me seams too and let me tell you it took you bloomin forever to finally dispatch that…that…creature and his master! The cold damp puddle that I was thrown in wasn't a picnic either!" The Sorting Hat became completely alive this delighted Dani to bits.

"Uh…okay. I'm sorry about that, but in my defense I was only twelve-years-old, Ginny lie there near death, Tom Riddle turned out to be Voldemort, the Basilisk scared the life out of me, and Fawkes brought me you! So sorry if I was trying to stay in one bloomin piece!" Harry, after being raked over the coals by an ancient Hat with a sucky attitude, snarled down at him in his defense. "You didn't cough up the sword until I'd played ring-around-the-sewer-pipes with fangs the destroyer!"

"You ran like a bloomin coward before I even got a chance!"

"Yes I ran! It was nearly one hundred feet long, very deadly, and wanted me for a snack! I think the only reason that you coughed up the sword was because Riddle went and insulted you!"

"That was low and below the belt." The hat scowled. "Granted I was put-out by his insults, but it was you who called the sword from me hat and you alone."

"Dada be nice." Dani frowned up at him then down at the hat. "Hat be nice."

"Sorry angel face. I'll behave." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Such power like her father…" The hat remarked. "Intelligence, Strength, and courage…this one is a true Gryffindor."

"I be like Dada!" She clapped her hands happily.

"That you are my little shadow." Harry chuckled.

Hermione, Emma, and Minerva walked into the Study.

"Dada!" Ally who was cuddled in Emma's arms squealed in delight.

"Dani!" Mia who was being held by Minerva was happy to see her sister and her father. "Dada!"

"I see that you've returned earlier than expected." Minerva having heard loud voices coming from the study arched a brow at Albus. "Did it go poorly?"

"Actually quite the opposite my beloved," Albus smiled warmly. "Thanks to Harry stirring things up…We now have three Nursery/Primary schools to be built in the spring and the Ministry is being overhauled from every level except the Minster of Magic. Although, even Stephen will have to discuss decisions with the council…the World Cup location is still a bit of a quandary, but all in all it was a productive three hours."

"Then why in Mab's name did I hear all of that growling coming from this room?" Minerva pursed her lips.

"That was Harry and the Sorting Hat hashing things out between the two of them." Albus pointed a finger at the object in question.

"Well now this is a challenge…three identical girls a first since the schools beginnings with Godric's three daughters." The hat seemed intrigued by the idea that all three could very well end up in different houses. Mia was quietly observing her surroundings. Ally was avidly taking in everything around her and it was clear that she like her mother had an endless thirst for knowledge."

"What do you mean by challenge?" Harry didn't like the sound of this.

"Dani is clearly a Gryffindor, but her sisters are very much like the other two houses. When the time comes sorting Ally and Mia will be a challenge. One might I say that I am looking forward to." The hat quirked an eye at him.

"You'll have his baby brother and sister, Uncle Sirius' and Aunt Jenna's twins, and Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene's son as well as our three. They may even wave the rule for Charlie and Tonk's son and Logan and Thea's son as well. They were born on September fifteenth of this year." Hermione told the Sorting Hat.

"I haven't had a good challenge since sorting the two of you." The hat seemed pleased. "Allysia would make a fine Ravenclaw and Amelia a lovely Hufflepuff."

"NO!!" Dani was no longer amused. :We be like Dada and Mama! We be Griffs too!:

"Well, now it appears as if the three of them will have to be in Gryffindor or we'll have a revolt on our hands." Minerva smirked.

"Do hats like him succumb to jinxes?" Harry arched a brow at Albus.

"He's protected from magical tampering so no." Albus smirked.

"You lucked out on that bit. Dani tends to jinx those who irritate her." Harry told the hat. "There are twelve members of the council who know firsthand."

"Oh dear," Minerva sighed.

"They probably had it coming to them." Emma frowned.

"Oh they did, but First-Gramps, Gramps, Uncle Max, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Regulus, and Dad aren't to keen about it." Harry chuckled.

"Then they most definitely had it coming to them. Now it's late and these three are passed their bedtimes." Hermione walked over to Harry and picked up the Sorting Hat. "Now as for you... My girls will choose just like their father and I did and that will be the end of it." She set him back on his shelf.

"This old hat has taken its fill for one eve and wishes you pleasant dreams." He went back to his winter sleep.

:I no be sleepy.: Dani yawned sleepily and went back to finishing her bottle.

"Oh no of course you aren't." Harry kissed her tiny hand. "We'll see you both in the morning...Pleasant dreams." Harry stood up and followed Emmy and Hermione, who now had Mia snoozing against her shoulder, out of the study.

"Sleep well. Oh and Hermione..." Albus called after her.

"Yes?"

"Severus is beyond pleased with your first day of teaching potions."

"I'm happy he approves." Hermione glowed with pride.

"He's not at all sure if he's for not giving out homework, but your gentle hand did wonders with the younger students. Oh and he says he gives you top marks on the_Felix Felicis_ potion that you have brewing in his office. He's curious about why you challenged yourself on your first day."

"I just wished to have a go at it." Hermione beamed.

"Well, he's highly impressed with you and he rarely raves about anyone." Albus smiled.

"Thank you for telling me Uncle Albus…Pleasant dreams." Hermione let Harry lead her out of the quarters. She was so happy that she was almost floating on air.

--

Chapter 29

One of those days

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	29. One of those days

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 29

One of those days

--

Hogwarts was a happy castle the next morning, because at breakfast Professor Dumbledore had canceled their remaining classes for the week not including the Advanced Potion Making classes, who were nearing completion of their midterm potion final. All of whom were relieved that they would be able to complete the assignment and not have to start from scratch when second term started. Bastion and the boys were let off on good behavior, but Quidditch was still not in their futures. The third year students and above were given Hogsmeade privileges until Saturday when they would be boarding the train for Christmas holiday. The family were all back in the Pendragon wing. Albus was more than happy to give everyone an early Christmas present, so he and the other members of the family could spend time with everyone.

--

Pendragon Wing

"You would think after all this time that they would be enjoying their freedom, but it's been hours since the boys took over the entertainment room." Ginny castle bound and bored out of her mind was knitting something for DJ.

"Boys will be boys. They are twelve after all and it's not surprising that they happen to be addicted to their video games." Luna had two magical weaving looms in front of her and was working on two baby blankets for Ryan and Tyler.

"The ones of us who can are all out skating with Emmy." Ginny pouted.

"I know and it sounds like delirious fun, but we have to sit inside and amuse ourselves in other ways this winter." Luna heaved a mournful sigh.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Now, now we'll have none of that nonsense." Mab appeared in the Common Room. "Sitting here moping is not good for you or the little ones that you carry. It's off with me to Avalon where it's warm and you can even go for a dip if you fancy one."

"But the boys said to stay put here in the castle." Gin and Luna chimed as one.

"Oh falderal. You are your own persons, so you are more than capable of making your own decisions, wise ones of course. So stop being meek little mice." Mab planted her hands on her hips and shot them a look.

"Our men have nasty tempers. We'll end up on the couch for sure." Luna worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"They went out to enjoy the fresh air did they not?"

The two nodded.

"Well then it's only right that you do the same. Now as your First-Grams and a Healer of the highest order I am ordering you to come with me." She crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot impatiently.

"We can't disobey an order like that." The girls grinned at one another.

"Can we at least leave them a note?" Luna pushed herself up to her feet.

"Yes, we must or they'll be…" Ginny didn't get to finish because with a wave of her hands Mab had whisked the two of them away.

--

"Gin? Luna? Do you wanna have a go…" Bastion poked his head out to see if they needed anything, but all he saw were the sets of knitting needles and the two magical weaving looms hard at world with their tasks. "Hey, now where did they go off to?" He pulled out his map to check on their whereabouts, only to find that they were nowhere to be found. "This is so not good."

"What's up…" Sean saw them missing and glared at Bastion. "I told ya that we should've parked them on the sofa in the entertainment room, but no you never listen ta me!"

"Hey, now what's with the growlin…" Alan knocked Bastion upside the head with the heel of his hand. "Nice goin! We're toast!"

"Let's not panic. Maybe they went shopping. Girls even pregnant girls still do that you know." Donnie wasn't ready to panic just yet.

"Find me Ginny Pendragon-Black and Luna Pendragon-Weasley please." Bastion tapped his wand to the map.

--

_**The mistresses are not within the range of this map…**_

_**Sorry about that….**_

_**Do you have another request?**_

The map wrote out on the parchment.

--

"Scratch that mates we are beyond toast." Donnie wasn't so calm anymore. "Do ya think that somethin sinister is a foot?" He walked over to the sectional and checked for signs of struggle and found none.

"What the bloody hell does bloomin out of range of map mean!?" Sean tapped the map with his wand.

--

_**Allow me to explain….**_

_**Out of range means the Mistresses in question are no longer in the United Kingdom…**_

_**Perhaps they journeyed abroad…**_

_**Unfortunately I am not capable of broader searches…**_

_**So sorry have a lovely day….**_

It wrote out on the parchment.

--

"Show me Professor Dumbledore, please." Alan tapped the map with his wand.

--

_**I'm sorry, but you are not at liberty to view the Ministry of Magic therefore this map cannot help you…**_

It wrote out as polite as can be.

--

"We are up to our necks in quicksand for sure for this one." Bastion moaned. "Show me Harry, Draco, and Ron."

--

_**The masters are visiting the dragon colony**_

It showed their location on the map, each of them was holding a triplet and Dani seemed to have what appeared to be the Sorting Hat on her head or so the map said.

--

"We have no choice." Donnie eyed the others.

"We know." The others sighed in defeat.

"It was nice while it lasted." Bastion headed back into the entertainment room so he could save their game.

"_Naughty boys! You's gone and lost the mommies haven't ya!_" Peeves appeared out of nowhere.

"Not now Peeves!" Sean snarled.

"_Doomed Diggy, Grangy, Cleary, and Chumping all in big trouble!"_ Peeves cackled in delight.

"Go away!" Alan and Donnie snarled.

"_Peeves tell Sevy, Loopy, and Chucky that you've gone and lost Drakie and Roonie's girls!"_ Peeves blew them a raspberry and vanished.

"You didn't!" Bastion came out just in time to see Peeves make his exit. "Please tell me that you didn't rile him up!"

"He annoys us to no end!" Sean snarled.

"He's been on good behavior! This will make his day!" Bastion stalked out of the Pendragon Wing.

"It's Peeves! They'll never believe him!" The boys chased after him.

--

Dark Forest path

"When you two get back to the castle might I suggest taking my little sisters to Avalon for the rest of the afternoon, before they toast your asses like Empress toasted your boots?" Harry suggested to them as they made their way up the path back to the castle with the triplets snoozing in the toboggan that he was pulling behind him.

"The lad's got a point." The Sorting hat which was now safely sitting on Harry's head commented.

"It's chilly out here today and Luna was showing signs of the sniffles this morning." Ron growled in his defense.

"So was Gin." Draco echoed. "I'm willing to risk her being angry with me for her and our baby's sake."

"Well then lads you should be pampering your lassies not gamboling outside in the snow." The Hat scoffed.

"We are not gamboling about in the snow! Harry needed a hand with the triplets and we gave him one." Ron had tried silencing the hat that Dani had called to her, but he was protected by countless spells.

"They do make a valid point." Harry nodded. "I did need help with the girls."

"It wasn't like we left them completely alone. The boys are keeping watch over them for us." Draco grumbled.

"Those lads can't stay out of trouble for ten minutes. Oh smart move…" The Hat was sarcastic as all get out.

"Okay you that's enough." Harry plucked him off his head and went to try to shove him into the diaper bag that he had slung over his shoulder.

"Listen here you ruffian! This is no way to treat your elders! I have your many-great-grandfather's spark in me and I demand to be treated with respect!" The Hat ranted as he was zipped up inside the diaper bag.

"Is he barking mad or telling the truth? I always thought it was only partial truth when he sings his song." Ron scowled.

"Oh, he's telling the truth, but he was giving me a migraine." Harry muffled the growls of protest coming from the bag with a silencing charm. "Ah, blessed silence."

"Blimey Harry. Your many-great-Granddad was gonna stick you in Slytherin all those years back." Ron stared down at the diaper bag in disgust.

"Yeah, well let's not go there and its a spark not Godric's soul in that Hat." Harry's face flushed crimson.

"Spark or not it's still a part of Godric Gryffindor." Draco arched a brow at him. "It wouldn't have mattered though. You would have still befriended Ron and Hermione and the others. Although, that whole heir of Slytherin bit would have been a hell of a lot more complicated, that and your influence might have had a positive effect on me far sooner than it was written in the cards."

"Yeah, I suppose, but no offense I liked being able to choose." Harry paused in the clearing where they had set up a skating area for Emma. Hermione was skating on the ice to their song and doing a bang up job at it with spins, leaps, jumps, and the works. "Guys chalk another one up on my had-no-idea-she could-do-that list."

"Bloody hell, she's really good." Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"That's some O quality skating all right." Draco nodded.

"Would you look at that it appears as though Bree and Binky aren't half bad at it as well." Harry watched as the two girls joined her on the ice.

"Look at Emmy. She's watching every movement and committing it to memory." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, she's so like Hermione it's scary." Ron grinned.

"She cornered me at breakfast this morning and requested of me something that I'm not so sure about." Harry checked on the girls who were snoozing under a warm blanket, but decided to add a canopy over-the-top of the sled to give them even more protection from the elements.

"Do tell."

"She wishes me to pop her over to Australia, so she can spend some time with Daniel before she has to hit the books again and cram for her finals." Harry covered the canopy with a blanket adding even more warmth inside with his girls.

"Emmy is the new darling of the paparazzi, so that wouldn't be wise." Draco frowned.

"Yeah, how would she explain it anyway? Oh, I hopped on a plane and poof here I am. Those HP fan sites have eyes everywhere. They'd be over that with a comeback like…Oh really, was it using Wizarding World air? That's if you don't go all Next Merlin and bend the rules like Merlin tends to do." Ron pointed out several flaws to her request. "GOF made well over 700 million worldwide. If she pops over there out of bloomin nowhere then no doubt tongues will be wag."

"There is the Floo network, but it's summer over there, and I haven't a clue if the place where he's at has a fireplace or not." Harry worked over various tactics in his head. "I could port the two of us there Merlin style and there's always altering memories if that need arises. I mean that's what Mione and I did last Christmas Eve."

"Those diehard fans are ruthless when it comes to getting their stories! By the gods if we so much as sneeze or do anything it ends up on the bloomin net!" Draco muttered.

"Don't go there. To me it's like being stalked, but then again my life doesn't revolve around pleasing loyal ticket buyers and the like."

"No just pleasing everyone here in our world, so they'll give us all some peace." Draco turned his attention back to the ice. Fleur was the one dancing flawlessly across the ice. "Isn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Ron spotted Bill and Charlie heading up the path, "This is so not good. Bill is gonna lose it when he sees her."

"I made sure the rink was safe, so Fleur and…" Harry focused on what was to come. "Her little girl are safe."

"Looks like chewing Fleur out is gonna have to wait because the two are heading straight for us and that can only mean one thing something's afoot." Draco scowled.

"You can say that again." Harry pointed above them. "The boys raided the broom closet."

"What gives?! They're supposed to be looking after the girls and they get to have Telly and video game privileges." Ron was not pleased.

Bastion screeched to a halt in front of them. "OK. First of all this is not our fault!"

"What's going on Sebastian Alexander?" Harry folded his arms in front of his chest and scowled at him.

"If Peeves is correct, the kids misplaced Ginny and Luna." Bill growled.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the boys. "You four are skating on razor thin ice already. Now off to the castle with the lot of you. You will replace those brooms where you found them and then write me a yard long essay on tending and nurturing dragons. Due before you board the train on Saturday! You were given a simple task and blew it! Now move!"

"This is so not fair! We parked them on the sectional in the Common Room, supplied them with trays of snacks, goblets of refreshments, and gave them a bell with which to call us by! We checked on them every half hour! They were growling about Ron and Draco while knitting and weaving god knows what every time except for this last time I checked on them. There were no big sisters to be found, only knitting needles and the looms still working on their tasks!" Bastion pleaded their case. "I took out my map to see if they had gone up to nap, but it stated to me the mistresses were out of range!"

"Hang on a minute! Pause and rewind! You aren't supposed to have a map!" Harry was borderline furious now. "Where did you nick it from Sebastian?!"

"Oh, nice going you blockhead! Now you've gone and screwed it for the rest of us!" Sean snarled.

"Button it Sean!" Draco snarled.

"So much for this summer…" Alan muttered.

"You too Alan! Not another word!" Ron was furious with the lot of them for misplacing Luna and Ginny.

"It's just a harmless map, so why all the drama?" Donnie frowned. "You had one didn't you?"

"I had the original Marauders Map that was given to me my third year by Fred and George. That doesn't have anything to do with Bastion having a new Marauders Map or the fact that he stole one!" Harry snarled.

"Bastion stole what exactly?" Hermione decided to see what was up.

"Your pride and joy and very handy location device," Bill growled.

"Um…" Hermione bit down on her lower lip. "That's not entirely true."

Harry focused his attention on his guilty looking wife. "Oh and why is that exactly?"

"I created a simplified map for Bree, so she could keep tabs on Bastion and the boys." She admitted softly.

"Oh, nice goin Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Don't start with me Ronald or you Draco! You ditched your pregnant wives to play in the snow! It's no wonder that First-Grams whisked the two of them off to Avalon for the afternoon! Harry never ditched me when I was carrying the girls!" Hermione laid into both of them. "You both have a lot to learn about pampering your life mates!" Hermione went to check on her girls.

"Avalon?! First-Grams!! We're toast!" Ron and Draco vanished.

--

"Mystery solved. Now if you'll excuse me I have to collect my wife." Bill stalked towards the ice.

"The map Sebastian," Harry growled.

Bastion handed over the map.

"Now back to the castle. You have an essay to work on." Charlie pointed towards the castle.

"Ah man this bites!" The boys sped off towards the castle.

"I'll see you two later. Matt was crawling when Peeves popped by and Dory will want to know what's up with the girls." Charlie vanished.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!" Fleur screeched in outrage. "I'M NOT MADE OF SPUN GLASS!"

"You are expecting our firstborn and will not endanger him or her by frolicking on the ice!" Bill snarled back.

"I WAS NOT AS YOU SAY FROLICKING! I WAS PERFORMING A MAGNIFICENT DANCE YOU BIG GOON!" Fleur fumed. "AND HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH AN ACT!" She burst into tears. "YOU DON'T THINK I CAN BE A GOOD MOTHER!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Now beautiful, I didn't mean it that way. You'll make a smashing mum to our child." Bill set her down on her feet and cuddled her close.

Fleur looked up at him with mournful tear filled cornflower blue eyes. "I am well schooled in the art of ice dancing…(sniffle)…our little one was safe…(sob)…you plucked me off the ice and made a scene for nothing and your paranoia and constant hovering is stifling me! I will not be cooped up indoors doing nothing, but eating, napping, and reading for eight months!" Fleur went from mournful to spitting mad in seconds.

"I am a former member of the tri-wizard tournament! I scored top marks and was Head Girl at Beauxbaton! I'm not some scatterbrained bimbo who wouldn't know which end was what on a magic wand! That ice rink was magically transfigured by Harry, Draco, and Ron. They made sure to cast safety measures on it, so Emma or whoever used it would not come to any harm!" Fleur's eyes narrowed to slips as she continued to lay into him.

"My daughter and I are safe and sound!" She patted her flat tummy lovingly. "You however are not!" She brandished her wand at him with lightning speed and transfigured him into a Flobberworm with colorful pustules all over it. "I'm going home to Paris for the holidays! You can stay here and get drunk with your long lost friend like you did the other night! And you have the nerve to fault me on responsibility when you seriously lack it yourself!" Fleur stalked off.

Harry knelt down in front of Bill the Flobberworm and stared down into furious green eyes. "So what do you reckon we do with big brother?" He glanced over at Hermione.

Hermione was on Fleur's side, so her answer was blunt and to the point. "Take him to St. Mungo's. Let them sort him out. I'm insulted that he would even believe for a second that I would let Fleur skate if it wasn't safe for her or the baby. He needs to stew like that for a day or two. Maybe then he'll have learned his lesson."

"Mione, yes he beyond stepped in it, but cut him some slack. He's new at this and a guy doesn't think straight about these kinds of things."

"You weren't a paranoid Neanderthal when I was carrying our girls." Hermione planted her hands on her hips and glared down at Flobberworm Bill. "You were doting, patient, and loving during my first trimester. Not heavy-handed and paranoid like this one was with Fleur."

Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "Oh, believe you me had you tried to go skating like Fleur did a while ago the result would have been similar. Only I would have carefully plucked you off the ice, set you down out of harms way, and then taken my fury that you had taken such a risk, out on the ice itself. Afterwards, I would have calmly carried you inside, waited until we were safely back in our rooms, then after setting you down on the bed would have proceeded to lecture you until my face turned blue."

Hermione jumped back when Bill righted himself again, then proceeded to focus on his jinxed skin until he was once again back to normal. "Men protect it's just instinct." He growled down at her. "That," He pointed to the ice rink in the clearing. "Is a red flag in our eyes, no matter if you happen to be a bloomin expert at it or not! You knew better, but went and let her have a go anyway!"

Hermione stepped back until the heels of her boots bumped the sled. "She was sulking and…" Hermione gulped when Bill cut her off.

"Just like all bleedin heart females you let common sense fly out the frickin window and let her go frolic on the ice!" Bill was beyond furious that he was being cast as the bad guy when he was just looking after what was his. "You're a Healer! Damn it! You know better than this! Your training is sorely lacking in the common sense and good judgment areas! I'd work on that if I were you! Now excuse me I have to go collect my wife!" Bill vanished, Merlin style, in a flash of orange and gold light.

--

"He's right. I'm a horrible Healer!" Hermione burst into tears and plopped down beside the sled. "I knew better than to let her skate, but…Oh bother, he's right I'm horrible at it!" She buried her face in her hands.

Harry sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "No what you happen to be is a softie and not one to tread over a person's feelings especially if the ones in question are miserable or emotionally distraught. Fleur sulking would make anyone give in just to make her stop. It's like looking at a kitten denied her cream or a puppy their bone."

"That may well be true for a member of the male species, but Bill is right. I should have known better than to even take such a risk by allowing her to skate." Hermione felt like a failure and she despised that feeling. "It shant happen again."

"Angel, you aren't her Healer nor are you certified as of yet. Bill was way out of line saying what he did." Harry tilted her chin with his finger, so she was looking at him. "When you're ready to fill those shoes you are gonna be a great Healer. You've got the potion part down and are a natural at the rest. Now why don't we get our little ones back to the castle and tucked in their cribs. Then you and me can cuddle for a while." He kissed away her tears.

"Don't you want to have a go on the ice?" Hermione wiped away her tears with the heels of her hands and looked up at him.

Harry scratched the back of his neck with his hand and frowned. "Uh, no I don't…"

"Don't be silly. The girls are toasty warm and snoozing the afternoon away, so it won't hurt if you wish to give it a go." She sprang to her feet.

His frown turned to a scowl when she reached out her hand to him. "No means just that."

"Please." She pouted.

"No and no amount of batting your lashes or pouting at me is gonna change my mind." Harry folded his arms across his chest and remained exactly where he was sitting.

"Why Harry you aren't afraid of falling on the ice are you?" She focused on her boots and was once again wearing skates.

Harry glowered up at her, but said nothing.

"I promise that I won't let you fall; besides you love a good challenge." She conjured a pair of skates in her hands and then set them by his feet.

"Woman one of these days you are gonna have to learn to take no for an answer." Harry traded his boots for the pair of skates. Glaring at her when she knelt in front of him to properly lace up and tie his skates then with her task complete kissed him chastely on his forehead as if he were three. "You'll pay later for this." He hissed in her ear as he awkwardly levered himself up to his feet.

"You'll love it." Hermione steadied him by putting an arm around his waist. "Think of it as if you were riding your first bicycle."

Harry clung to her waist as they walked…well she walked while he tried desperately to keep his footing. "I wouldn't know that Hermione. I never had a bike until a year ago, so no I don't think that analogy is gonna work on me and this is nothing like flying my broom. It's more like walking those blasted polls that Master Teacher made me do daily seventh year."

"Well, then think of it as a Master Teacher challenge then." Hermione stepped onto the ice and pulled him along beside her. "It's like waltzing only on the ice. You need to relax your body and just glide across it."

Harry gritted his teeth in sheer concentration. "Oh, that's easy for you to say because you're a bloomin pro at this." He muttered under his breath.

"I took lessons for years until I grew out of the phase at eleven and discovered magic." The two of them avoided Emma who was practicing her spins with Ami, Bree, Moria, and Binky, who were also enjoying the ice.

Nanda seeing the perfect video family moment left the ice to sit by the sled, so she could capture the scene with her Digital Video Recorder.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry snarled when he nearly lost his footing. "Let me get straight down first before we move on to turns!"

"Don't be such a baby." Hermione rolled her eyes at him as they stopped. "Pretend that we're strolling along. Just watch me and then follow along." Hermione skated flawlessly over to the other side of the rink and then turned so she was facing him. "Come on try it."

Harry gritted his teeth in sheer concentration as he skated, all be that haphazardly with arms flailing about, over to where she was standing. "The result was him tumbling into her outstretched arms. "Hermione! Next time teach me how to stop first!" He was fairly certain that they weren't supposed to end up landing in a snowbank, but then again he didn't mind having her lying on top of him and smiling down at him either.

"Well this is one-way to stop, but the proper way is to use the toe-pick or front tip of your blade…" She found herself pulled down into his arms and kissed mindless.

--

Wills scowled down at them a little while later. "All right you two shows over."

"Any more of that and you'll be melting the ice and everything around you." Henry chuckled.

Harry and Hermione ignored them.

"Oh…" Emma, who was sipping some hot coco, skated over to where they were standing. "So that's where the two of them vanished to."

"Wills let them be." Rory smirked. "They aren't hurting anyone."

"It's not like they have an impressionable audience anymore." Dromi giggled.

"Uncle James came out here a bit ago in search of something that's disappeared from the castle and sent the girls back to the castle." Emma smiled. "He and Uncle Sirius also brought Nanda and me some hot coco and then looked in on the babies before heading back to the castle in search of…well I believe it was a hat of some sort."

"The two of them just left them like that and said nothing." Wills stared at her in utter disbelief.

"We looked around for them, but they chalked it up to Harry and Hermione using the invisibility cloak for some private cuddle time." Nanda walked over to them.

"No one thought of looking in a six-foot snowdrift." Emma smirked.

"Why would Daddy be searching for a missing hat anyway?" Rory frowned.

"Don't know, but they said it was very old and that Uncle Albus was looking for it." Emma sighed.

"Dada!" Dani wailed not knowing where she was. "Mama!"

"Mama! Dada!" Ally and Mia were also frightened.

Harry and Hermione instantly reacted to their cries. "Be right there girls." She called to them.

"Where be? No like!" Dani did not like being in the sled.

"You're all right." Harry helped Hermione to her feet. "Mummy and Daddy are right here. Just give us a minute to get to you." Harry now focused on his girls managed to skate across the ice and over to the other side without losing his balance.

"Not bad handsome, you just free-skated your way across the ice and didn't fall once." Hermione laughed when he transfigured his skates back to boots, so he could carry her over to the sled.

"I did?" Harry grinned at her when she nodded as he brushed most of the snow off them.

Hermione after transfiguring her skates back to boots went about uncovering the girls. "Yes you did." She removed the blanket.

"Well how about that." Harry helped her by making the canopy vanish and smiled down at their girls. "See it's all right. We're here no need for tears or those unhappy faces."

Dani sneezed. "Dada up," She reached up for him to pick her up and sneezed again.

Harry conjured a warm blanket and scooped her up into it. "Did my little shadow catch a chill while she was napping?" He crooned as he cuddled her into his coat.

"I think she's been outside a little too long." Hermione patted Dani's back. "Now our other two on the other hand wish to play some more." She looked down only to find that Ally and Mia had escaped the sled and were crawling around in the snow.

"Mama play," Ally crawled up to her boots.

"We like." Mia was heading for the ice.

"Not so fast there munchkin it's time for you to go inside." James appeared in front of her and scooped her up into his arms. "So where have you two been hiding?" He arched a brow at Harry and Hermione's snow covered state of appearance.

"That's obvious Prongs. They were making time rolling around in a snowbank." Sirius appeared next to James. "Either of you seen the Sorting Hat? He's disappeared."

Harry was occupied shrinking the sled to toy car size, so he could get Dani back inside before her sniffles got any worse and didn't catch what they had said. "It's okay baby girl. We're gonna make it all better. I promise." He crooned softly.

"Honestly Dad, why would you think that either of us had him?" Hermione was bundling up Ally so she wouldn't catch a chill.

"Sweetie I'm not saying that either of you did. Just that he'd disappeared." James was doing the same with Mia.

"Yeah and the maps have gone crackers on us, so we're searching the hard way for him." Sirius took out the map and scowled down at it. "The bloomin hat isn't outside you defective old relic."

Hermione could see the guilt washing over Harry's face and just assumed that it was because Dani had caught a chill. "Harry you did nothing wrong it's just the sniffles."

"Uh, yeah, Mione I know that. I just hate to see any of them miserable." Harry picked up the diaper bag and slung it back over his shoulder.

"Oh, now that's rich! It's sayin that he's next to Harry." Sirius grumbled and took out another map. "So does the one that you and Harry made; only it seems to be showing that he's steaming mad."

"Who's steaming mad?" Harry acted like he didn't have a clue that they were referring to the Sorting Hat, who was stuffed in the bag that he was carrying.

"The Sorting Hat seems to have come up missing and the maps say that you happen to be carrying him on you somewhere." Hermione looked him over before taking the diaper bag from him.

"Now it says that Hermione has him."

"Uh, well, you see the thing is that Dani called him to her and I set him in there for safekeeping." Harry acted as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You squashed an over a millennia old hat in the diaper bag?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

:Dani no feels good. Dada.: Dani sneezed again and then coughed.

"I know baby." Harry crooned softly. "Look, it was for his own good, now I need to get Dani inside where it's warm." He vanished.

"Ron and Draco were with him. He must have been annoying the heck out of them." James surmised as he freed the hat from his prison.

"That boy of yours needs a lesson in treating his elders with respect!" The hat was seething mad. "Just for this bout of insolence I'll take great pleasure in putting the triplets in separate houses!"

Hermione glared down at him. "You will do no such thing. We decided last night the girls would choose and that's how it will be."

"Why were you stuffed in there in the first place?" James growled.

"Miss Dani has taken a liking to me and called me to her. Then when her and her sisters nodded off Mr. Pendragon decided to set me on his head for safekeeping. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Black were discussing how to soothe the ruffled feathers of their lassies and I gave them my view on the matter. The boys didn't like it, so I found myself being stuffed into that bag." The Hat stated his case.

"More power to them…I'd say." James put him back into the bag. "In ya go old man that is until I get you safely back to Uncle Albus."

"This is an out…" The bag once again muffled his protests.

"Mystery solved. Now let's get the girls inside before they also get a chill." Hermione glanced over at the ice. "I'm going back to the castle! Dani caught a chill and I don't wish for these two to catch one as well!" She called over to them.

"We'll see you in a bit." They called back.

--

Later that evening in the Pendragon Wing.

Harry walked the nursery floor with Dani cuddled against his shoulder. "Grandma and Mama are fixing you up something that's gonna make you feel so much better." He felt her forehead she was spiking a fever.

"How's our little trouper feeling?" James walked into the nursery.

"Miserable and now she's spiking a fever." Harry sat down in the rocker.

Dani sneezed, sniffled, and coughed miserably against his shoulder. :I hot.:

"Hermione and Lil's sent me up with some of this for her fever." James produced two vials of bubble gum pink potion from his robes.

"She's not the biggest fan of that particular potion." Harry put Dani in his arms so she could take the potion. "How about if my angel tries and takes a little medicine to make that fever go away."

Dani caught sight of the potion and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "No…Dada" She coughed out a whimper. :No like it.:

"This is gonna make you feel better and you want to feel better don't you." James knelt down in front of the rocker.

Dani nodded.

"Well then take your medicine like a good girl." James measured out a dose of potion.

Dani shook her head no and kept her hands over her mouth.

"Watch this Dani." James gave Harry the dose of potion to show her that it wasn't that bad to take.

Harry forced a smile on his face as he swallowed the not so nice tasting medicine. "See baby nothin to it. Now you take some for Daddy." Harry negotiated with her.

Dani reluctantly uncovered her mouth and let James feed her some medicine.

Dani wrinkled her nose in distaste, sneezing the medicine all over her grandfather. "Yucky." She coughed weakly.

"It's not that bad angel now please take some for Daddy." Harry tried to feed her a dose himself, but the result was the same with Harry ending up with the potion all over him.

"No like!" Dani refused to open her mouth for the third try at taking the medicine. She went as far as making the spoon vanish from his hand.

"I wonder who'll be the recipient of that little present." James watched as the two vials of medicine vanished from his hand. "She's as stubborn as you were and still are about taking medicine. Luckily I hid one more vial in my robes.

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia you will take your medicine and like it." Harry was trying to be patient with her, but she needed to take the medicine.

"No like." Dani whimpered.

"Would you rather that you kept feeling hot and achy?" Harry locked eyes with hers.

Dani shook her head of reddish brown curls. "No Dada."

"Then you need to take the potion that your mama and grandma made special for you." Harry conjured another spoon and measured out another dose of medicine.

"Okay Dada." She reluctantly opened her mouth.

Harry quickly took advantage of that and gave her the dose of medicine.

"Now swallow it." Harry ordered softly.

Dani wrinkling her nose in distaste swallowed the potion. "Yucky."

I know that sweetie, but it'll make you feel better." Harry crooned as he rocked her.

"The other two munchkins are being looked after by your older sisters, so you can focus on Dani tonight." James whispered softly because the potion had done its job and Dani was sound asleep in Harry's arms.

"That's good thinking. We don't need three miserable little angels with the sniffles not if we can help it anyway." Harry carried Dani over to her crib and carefully tucked her in. "Love you little shadow." He bent down and kissed her warm forehead then after setting the baby monitor quietly left the nursery.

--

"They'll have the Pepperup Potion for Dani in a few hours." James followed him into the adjoining master bedroom. "Severus had been brewing some for Poppy and Gene, so we lucked out there."

"Oh, she'll be all for taking that." Harry headed for the shower to wash the potion out of his hair.

"At least it has a peppermint taste to it." James picked up a folder that was on the desk. "You do know that Winter Solstice is the twenty-first."

"Yeah, Dad I know that." Harry answered back.

"Jo's taking advantage of a day many in our world view as sacred." James leafed through the itinerary.

"Really that's news to me. I always thought it was just another day. In fact I've yet to see any celebration, besides Christmas that is." Harry came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair and in a fresh pair of sweats.

"It's a subdued affair, but the day is celebrated." James eyed the times of the appearances. "Midnight at Edinburgh castle for a reading and book signing?"

"Don't go there Dad. Midnight is the witching hour and the muggles who will be attending were chosen by lottery." Harry pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Tell her that you have family plans for that day."

"You wish me to lie and leave her hanging?" Harry pulled on some warm socks as he frowned up at his father.

"It's not a lie per say and that way you won't ruffle any feathers in our world." James set the folder back on the desk.

"Dad I'll not back out on Jo when it was my idea to release the original manuscript in the first place." Harry had been through seven Wizarding World Christmas's and not once was there a big blowout about Winter Solstice. "I've got to put the finishing touches on book six. I promised Percy that it would be finished by this weekend." He grabbed his laptop and got settled on the bed.

"It's a masterpiece already." James let him change the subject.

"Yeah, everyone who's read the rough draft like it."

"What you and Hermione see as rough is what others see as perfection." James pointed out.

Harry glanced up at him and shrugged. "I know that, but it's become my obsession to get it right."

"Son you've outdone yourself with this book, when you read it you feel as if you're there. It's a masterpiece as it is, so just let Percy publish it." James sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Hermione said something similar to that when I said I wanted to do another draft."

"Then she must have given Percy the green light to print it because Severus and several other members of the family are carrying around hardbound copies of Sixth year with them." James arched a brow at him waiting for him to react to that news.

"I hadn't come up with a title for it yet." Harry sighed.

"Sixth year by Harry and Hermione Pendragon summons it up nicely." James conjured himself an apple and bit into it. "Now as far as the Solstice we burn a Yule log and then decorate…"

"You mean decking the halls…We've done that, now as for a Yule log we can do that when we get back. I also know that it's tradition to give back which the foundation is doing in spades with Operation St. Nick. So I've pretty much got those areas covered." Harry decided to check his e-mail and muttered some choice words under his breath.

"Now what's the matter?" James frowned.

"Daniel Jacob has it all arranged so Emmy can come see him this weekend." Harry felt like pulling his hair out as he read the plan.

"Daniel is in Australia filming December Boys and Emma is here with us…" James eyes narrowed. "Oh no! Absolutely not! She is not popping over there for a visit! We're responsible for her that's out of the question." James nixed the plan altogether.

"Dad he's with his parents, so it would be a well chaperoned visit. They miss each other and it is Christmas."

"It's beyond complicated is what it is!" James got up and started pacing the room. "Not to mention that she's also got her finals and GCSE'S to study for as well."

"I realize that Dad." Harry reread the plan. "Daniel has this weekend off, so he's cleared everything on his schedule citing the need for some much needed rest before he has to be onset again."

"There are eyes everywhere many of whom watch his every move and report it over the internet." James grumbled.

"He's got that covered as well stating that while he recognizes his fandom that he wishes for some downtime with family and friends. He sent that message to various fandom sites who have agreed to give him his space." Harry was impressed by his plan so much so that he was almost for it.

"Do they have a fireplace? If so then we can use the Floo Network." James sighed deciding that may be this could work after all.

"Either that or I could just pop her there Merlin style it's a lot less messier than Floo powder."

"That's true." James nodded.

"Hell dad as it is I feel like James Bond trying to smuggle someone to an undisclosed location." Harry remembered one tiny little flaw to the plan. "Shit I forgot about promising to go Christmas shopping with Mione this weekend. I've ditched it twice, so she'll not stand for me ditching it again no matter if it's a good cause or not."

"Australia is a day ahead of us, so you'll be able to do both." James glanced down at the screen and swore. "They never give up do they?"

"If you mean the media or fandom sites then no I'm afraid the hunt is in their blood." Harry junked most of his e-mail. "Daniel's indulgent towards them, so they assume that I should be as well. That assumption is total rubbish. I'm more of a private person than he is and that's just the beginning of how different we are from each other."

"That's as it should be and those individuals should abide by your wishes and let you be."

"It's a passion of theirs and nothing is gonna get in the way with that. I don't have to like it, but then I can't fault them on it either." Harry had learned to live with the situation.

"I don't like it." James growled. "You aren't Harry Potter the sooner they get that through their thick skulls the better."

"Yeah, but Dad I am Harry Potter and it wouldn't surprise me in the least if one of their sources is a half-wizard or witch, a muggle-born, or a squib."

"I'll look into that possibility and if I find that to be true then heads are gonna roll. It's a breach of the nondisclosure agreement and will not be tolerated."

"Dad you can't fault anyone for being proud of their heritage, but it does scream of rule breaking doesn't it." Harry logged onto one of the forums at one of the most visited sites and felt the urge to shove someone in Azkaban and throw away the key. "Whoever they are just gave me a good idea about their origin in our world. They went to Hogwarts and aren't one of my biggest fans either."

"What makes you say that?" James frowned.

"I only keep tabs on the sites that circle around our lives. It's been a focal point for my being able to keep one step ahead of them. You see most Muggles can't help but shout out their every move." Harry called up the site in question on his laptop. "There's the site called the Pendragon Legacy for those who are wild about Mione's book, but mostly they discuss all of us. It's a respectable site and has a forum that heatedly debates magic and if it's real or not. They are trying to decipher if my magic is real or if it's all illusion. The magic that I performed March thirty-first and the magic that was seen at the Charity concert floored even the biggest skeptics."

"Raven-eagleclaw05 seems to post a lot." James pointed out a name on the screen.

"Yeah, he posts on many forums and blogs. In fact he provides them with exclusive snaps and hints about where he believes certain locations are like Godric's Hollow, Godric Castle, our private Lane, and more…" Harry called up his personal gallery on the screen. "Here I'll show you…Son of a Bitch that's just bad form!" He wasn't at all happy to see what the latest additions to the gallery were.

"That's a snap of Hogwarts Castle shot from Hogsmeade station! There's another one of the Black Lake shot from what had to be one of the towers. What the hell that's at your reception at Sanctuary last Christmas Eve. By Merlin he's even got snaps of the wedding! He's got snaps of Godric Castle and of the Millennium Ball!" James was in the mood to throttle the one who posted the snaps. "Those are the swords?! How the hell did he get those!? Who the hell is this person?!"

"What?!" Harry noticed that they had even gone as far as to make folders on the key members of the family and saw red when he noticed the one labeled triplets. "No one puts all of us up for public display! Where the hell did he get the snaps of my girls!? This is stopping now!" He saw that the person in question was online and requested to chat with them.

"This person is dragon fodder when I'm done with them!" James was in the mood to kill.

"Come on you bastard it's time to find out who you are." Harry waited impatiently for Raven to accept the chat request.

"HBPiscodswallop? Is that your username?"

"Well, that book she released last summer is codswallop…Ah hell he's even got snaps of Dragon Manor…" Harry typed in a message on the screen.

--

**HBPiscodswallop: If the Wizarding World was in fact real are you not risking everything by violating some nondisclosure agreement?**

--

"This person is risking Azkaban, getting stripped of their magic, or both." James snarled "This is a serious breach of security."

--

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Yeah probably, but not a fan of HBP at the moment.**

**HBPiscodswallop: I'm in total agreement thus the nick.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: The HBP is an SOB and the royals are full of it too!**

**HBPiscodswallop: HBP? As in the book or are you meaning something or someone else?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Let's just say someone else and leave it at that. There ain't a loyal one among 'em! Prince Prefect is the worst of the lot!**

--

"Who the hell did you cheese off?!" James pinned him with a glare.

"No one that I'm aware of! This is news to me!" Harry glared back. "I haven't had time to wreck or meddle in anyone that I knows lives!"

--

**HBPiscodswallop: Hehehe. You talkin about Prince William?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Try Prince Harry.**

**HBPiscodswallop: So you're cheesed off at his younger brother?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: No I meant Prince Jamie the good for nothing back stabbing bastard!**

--

James narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Honestly Dad! He's crackers! I haven't cheesed off any of my former classmates!"

--

**HBPiscodswallop: So the prince isn't as perfect as he seems?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: The git can't leave well enough alone! He has to have a say in every bloomin part of his friends lives!**

**HBPiscodswallop: So he wronged you and now you're evoking your revenge by posting the pictures?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Serves him right for causing my girl to ditch me for some jock!**

--

Harry raked his hand across his face and groaned. "It's Michael Corner…Parvati met Chase Landry last Sunday and must have broken it off with him."

"I see and now he's under the assumption that you arranged the meeting?"

"Yeah, but I didn't arrange anything. The two of them met all on their own."

"Find out the details so we can fix it." James snarled.

--

**HBPiscodswallop: It's bullshit when others try to play matchmaker! So what, uh, makes you think it was him?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: The jock that my girl is stepping out with happens to play on the prince's Polo team…It's like this I've never been good enough for him or any of his followers! My babe is the friend of his wife and a member of their circle…I just put two and two together and got four!**

--

"Look that's a bunch of dragon dung! He was a member of the DA! He always had this attitude that all the serious stuff going on was shit! Never took anything seriously! How the git is gonna pull off being a Curse Breaker is beyond me! He's also a sore loser!" Harry muttered darkly.

--

**HBPiscodswallop: So you went and posted doctored pics as a sort of revenge on the whole lot of them?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: The public has a right to know the truth.**

**HBPiscodswallop: Are you saying that those are real pics?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Well they ain't bloody fakes.**

**HBPiscodswallop: Raven-eagleclaw Ravenclaw?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Got it on the first try. The snaps of the loc were taken from Ravenclaw Tower…that snap of the castle is from the train platform.**

**HBPiscodswallop: Unreal…Although the prince has never claimed the castle or the train didn't exist.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: The prince is full of horseshit and good at spinning a good yarn.**

--

"Why that…!"

"Save the snarling and keep typing!"

--

**HBPiscodswallop: You had a good thing going here, so why risk screwing it up by disclosing the truth to a world that hasn't earned it?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: I've got a newsflash for ya mate. The other half are lazy good for nothing backstabbers who would just as much jinx you to next Christmas before shaking your hand. To them or most of them you muggles are a virus not worth catching, hence the bloody paranoia among the lot of them, and for the Dark uprising!**

--

"He's got issues."

"No really what gave you that idea." Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

--

**HBPiscodswallop: So are you mentioned in the books?**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: I dated Ginny Weasley my fifth year and after that I dated Cho Chang…**

**HBPiscodswallop: Hello Michael Corner.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Bloody hell you've got a knack for solving puzzles.**

**HBPiscodswallop: Let's just say that I had incentive and leave it at that…one might say that school wasn't fun for me.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Why's that?**

**HBPiscodswallop: I had big shoes to fill and a scar on my forehead to remind me of it everyday.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Son of a Bitch! Harry!!**

**HBPiscodswallop: Yeah, it's me and you've beyond stepped in it this time. Oh and another thing I did not arrange shit between Chase and Parvati! I was with my wife all-day on Sunday and when I did see her it was only for a few minutes!**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Uh, I'm gonna remove those snaps straight away!**

**HBPiscodswallop: The personal ones of my girls and all the family yes, but as for the others I'll just have Collin log on and debunk them.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: I was over the moon for her…**

**HBPiscodswallop: Love hurts…cry me a river... You've broken the bylaw of all bylaws.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: I'll plead temporarily crackers.**

**HBPiscodswallop: I'd expect to be getting an owl or worse case a knock on your door tonight.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: ??**

**HBPiscodswallop: My dad is standing beside me and isn't happy with your internet activities.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Shit!!**

**HBPiscodswallop: He knows the reason for this bout of insanity as do I. We'll try to plead your case to the council.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: I'll be stripped my magic! I'll be a muggle! No woman is worth a punishment like that!**

**HBPiscodswallop: Look, I'll talk with Parvati tell her the situation and maybe she'll put a good word in for you as well. Truth be told you bored her to tears when she was dating you…Word of advice never talk shop or Quidditch on a date it's just bad form.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: But Landry…**

**HBPiscodswallop: Leaves the shoptalk at home or on the pitch where it belongs. You learn to control your actions during Auror training.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: Son of a Bitch! I just assumed that she liked going to the games…Bloody hell all that time she was drooling over Landry!**

**HBPiscodswallop: Fraid so and Michael that bunch of shit you spewed about me and my circle of friends is just that! Now fix this mess and I'll see you at your hearing. Oh, in case you didn't know I'm on the council now.**

**Raven-eagleclaw05: What?!**

**HBPiscodswallop :( HBPiscodswallop has ended the chat)**

--

"Okay Dad it's time for some damage control so watch the master at work." Harry sent flaming emails to everyplace that Michael had posted or was a frequent visitor of. Vowing to sue or have them shut down if the pictures and posts were not removed. To add to the power that he was in fact serious he named the attorneys that handled both the foundations business and that of the family as well.

"Nice one son. This way you teach both Corner and those snoops a lesson." James approved of his son's actions towards this matter.

"I'll have to post a new version to all the fan sites who are no doubt posting the snaps." Harry changed the e-mail and then sent them off with other emails to Jo, Daniel, Rupert, and Tom advising them of what was going on. "Hey, they wanted a response from me, well, now they've got one."

--

Chapter 30

Paying the Piper

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	30. Paying the piper

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 30

Paying the piper

--

"Harry?" Wills knocked on the doors leading to Harry and Hermione's rooms. "I've got someone here who misses her Daddy." He called softly.

"We've got two someone's who miss there Da." Henry also kept his voice low in tone as not to awaken Dani.

"Come on in." Harry glanced up at the door from where he sat propped up on the bed with his computer on his lap working on year five. "Dani's in her crib."

"How's our little munchkin doing?" Wills asked softly.

"Dada," Ally and Mia chimed in unison when they caught sight of their father.

"She's sleeping, so hopefully the medicine that we gave her is working its magic." Harry set his computer out of harms way before holding his arms out for his girls. "How are my angels this evening?"

"They miss their sister." Wills set Ally in his lap.

"And their Da," Henry set Mia down as well.

"It's not that we don't want to be with all of you." Harry cuddled them on his lap, "No it's not that way at all." He kissed the tops of their downy haired heads. "You see Dani doesn't feel so hot right now, so that's why she's up here in the nursery with me watching over her."

Ally sneezed. :I no feels good too.:

:I feel hot.: Mia sniffled miserably then coughed.

"I thought that this might happen." Hermione sighed deeply from where she stood in the nursery doorway. "The three of them are so close that they share everything between them even this cold. Ally and Mia were being fussy, refusing to eat their dinner, and whimpering for you and Dani."

"Don't worry my little angels. Daddy has just the thing to make you feel all better." He crooned softly.

"I made more than enough of each potion just in case the two of them came down with a cold too." Hermione walked over and picked up Mia. "It's into your sleeper and bed for you little one." She carried her out of the room and into the adjoining nursery.

"After you tend to your girls then you and I will talk." Wills pinned Harry with a sharp look.

"There's nothing to talk about. I had a good reason for doing what I did a few hours ago and that's all I'm gonna say about it." Harry, who had been heading for the nursery with Ally in his arms, paused in front of the nursery doorway.

"He's not being cross with you about it, Harry. It's just that what ya did is all over the media." Henry gave him the thumbs up in approval.

"You put your foot down with the HP fandom's internet elite. Not many take on all of them at once nor do they threaten legal action towards them. Just so you know you've got Jo, Emmy, Rupert, Tom, and Daniel all backing you up one hundred percent." Wills followed Harry into the nursery. "Their mole has caused them a lot of fuss because their pot of information gold has turned to fools gold."

"Colin called and wanted me to tell you that he debunked the snaps and the information that you asked him to and that whoever the bloke was now has a zero rep in the Worldwide Web." Hermione remembered what she had come up to tell him as she fed Mia some fever medicine.

"It's far worse than that I'm afraid. You see the person in question could very well be stripped of his magic, find themselves in Azkaban, or both for breaking the cardinal rule of all rules." Harry set Ally down on a changing table, so he could feed her a dose of medicine. "There's my girl." He smiled down at her for taking her medicine and not putting up a fuss. "I only wish that your sister took medicine the way you and Mia do." He picked her back up and cuddled her against his shoulder.

"That explains why Logan, Draco, Uncle Sirius, and Dad all left so hastily a while ago." Hermione sat down in a rocker.

"That doesn't surprise me, because Dad was up here with me when we uncovered the person in question's identity. Let's just say that he was beyond cheesed off with the person." Harry was beyond pissed at him himself.

"The thing that I don't get is why, after being so bloody careful, bungle it all up now." Henry scowled.

Dani roused in her crib.

"His latest posts appear to be that of a person scorned and they laid most of the blame on Harry." Wills scooped up a whimpering Dani into his arms. "There now gorgeous no need to fuss, I'll change you and have you in a fresh sleeper in no less than two shakes." He placed a gentle hand on her forehead sighing in relief when he found that she was once again fever free. "The medicine did the trick her fevers broken."

"Wills…" Dani sneezed as she was set down on the changing table.

"Yes sweetie that's right it's your Uncle Wills." He kissed her foot.

"Henry" She yawned sleepily.

"Right here beautiful," Henry bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"So who here is in need of some _Pepperup_ potion?" Rory and Dromi walked in with the smoking vials of medicine.

"It's all three by the looks of it." Harry glanced over at his sisters.

"No wonder the other two were so fussy." Dromi walked over to coo down at Dani.

"Romi," She reached her tiny hand up to touch a strand of Dromi's fiery mane.

"Why yes munchkin it's me and I've got just the thing to make those bothersome sniffles history." She held up the vial of candy apple red potion.

Dani saw that this medicine was even smoking and immediately started to fuss. "NO…NO…NO!" She howled in outrage between fits of coughs and sneezes.

"Not a big fan of medicine is she." Rory winced as her howling increased a few decibels.

"Not really no," Harry had been afraid that his would happen. "It took many tries to get her to take her fever medicine."

"That would explain why Draco suddenly ended up with potion all over his head." Hermione was astonished that Ally and Mia were blissfully ignoring Dani's tantrum.

**(Dani be good!)** Ally growled.

**(It tastes yucky!)** Dani growled back.

**(So it makes us better.)** Mia's tone was gentler than Ally's was.

**(Don't care.)** Dani pouted.

**(No stuff then you no play.)** Ally changed her tactic.

**(We get to play cuz we gonna take stuff.)** Mia seconded Ally as she took her medicine.

**(You be stuck here all alone.)** Ally also took her medicine.

**(No fair. I take. I no like, but I take.)** Dani's howls quieted down to a whimper.

"Rory it's okay to give Dani the medicine now," Harry, who had overheard the girls lecturing their sister, chuckled as he went about changing Ally and then getting her into a fresh sleeper. "Very nicely played out," He kissed her nose.

"Love Dada," Ally didn't mind in the least that she had pink smoke puffing out of her ears, nose, and mouth.

"Care to fill us in?" Hermione arched a brow at him.

"Yeah, little brother what gives?" Henry frowned.

"There now angel it wasn't that bad now was it." Rory successfully gave Dani her medicine on the first try.

"Rory," Dani didn't mind the taste at all and happily kicked her feet. "Yum…"

"Well, little brother, answer the question." Wills cuddled Dani against his shoulder.

"It's simple really. Harry eavesdropped on their private twin link." Dromi handed Hermione a fresh sleeper for Mia.

"It's something that very few can do, but then little brother is the Next Merlin." Rory cooed down at Ally.

"It's not anything that I do on purpose. You see to me it's as natural as breathing and it's also a choice way of seeing to my girls." Harry winked at Mia. "Our Mia is quite the mediator among them."

"So, what you're sayin is that they convinced Dani to take her potion?" Wills eyed him in disbelief after he got Dani settled in her crib.

"Yeah pretty much," Harry got Ally settled in her crib and kissed her goodnight. "They used the no medicine then no play strategy."

"Well done my bright girl." Hermione kissed Mia before getting her settled in her crib.

"Sleep well little ones." Dromi and Rory cooed down at each of them.

--

"Mum and I tweaked the original potion, so it will chase away their colds and they'll be our happy little girls by morning." Hermione snuggled against Harry's shoulder as they left the nursery.

"That's wonderful news my darling." Harry kissed her.

"Now that we've got the girls tucked in you can finally get something to eat." She knew very well that Harry was famished.

"We'll go get him a dinner tray, but first he has to reveal the identity of Raven-eagleclaw05." Henry had an idea who they were but he wanted proof.

"He's a Ravenclaw that much is obvious." Hermione as usual loved a good mystery.

"He?" Harry arched one brow at her. "I never said what gender they were."

"If it is a he..."

"05 could mean the year they graduated from Hogwarts." Wills started to unravel the clues.

"All things do point in that direction." Rory agreed.

"It would explain why they had snaps of the private wedding and of the Millennium Ball." Dromi frowned.

"That's enough evidence to prove that they know Harry well enough to get an invite to the Christmas Eve wedding." Henry mused.

"Or they were the guests of one of the friends or family."

"Look this is taking forever and I'm beyond starving." Harry decided to fill in the rest of the blanks. "The person in question is a he, was in Ravenclaw, did graduate in 05, and was the date of one of Hermione's closest friends."

"Michael Corner?" Hermione's eyes narrowed when Harry nodded. "That lowlife has been leaking things out over the internet!"

"Harmless stuff mostly that was until Parvati broke things off with him." Harry nodded again.

"That had nothing to do with you."

"That's not the way he saw it because Chase is a teammate."

"Those two weren't serious at least from what I've seen." Rory frowned.

"Most of the time she looked bored to tears." Dromi agreed.

"The thing is that Corner was in love with her and took the breakup very badly. So much so that he needed to place the blame on someone and zeroed in on me." Harry made a break for the door. "Mystery solved. Now I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Harry you have to help him." Hermione was hot on his heels.

"Dad knows the truth. He'll say something on his behalf eventually." Harry continued towards the stairs.

"They'll wish to make an example of him. Professor Penrose will demand it." Hermione felt a little guilty because they were going to match Chase and Parvati and would have in turn ruined Michael Corners life.

"Had we gone through with your matchmaking then yes I would be more sympathetic towards his cause, but we didn't and he went postal online. No one forced him to nearly out our world he did that all on his own." Harry saw that dinner was finished in the Common Room and decided that takeout was in order. "Catch." He tossed the baby monitor receiver to Hermione, changed his clothes to casual fast-food run wear, and vanished.

--

"He'll be back little sister. He just went to get some take-out." Rory paused beside her.

"Why are you being so forgiving about Corner?" Wills scowled. "He's always seemed like an arrogant SOB."

"Yeah, I agree the guy's a rotter." Henry growled.

"Michael was always a sore loser and a know-it-all fool." Luna gave her own two-cents from her place snuggled in Ron's arms on the couch.

"Oh, he was that in spades, but by Mab could that boy kiss." Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Ginevra Molly Elizabeth!" Ron snarled at her.

"Oh please! It's a known fact among all of us girls, even Luna got caught by him under the Mistletoe sixth and seventh year." Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation at him.

"Luna!"

"I have to agree with Gin that boy can kiss." Luna's silver gray eyes danced merrily as she grinned wickedly up at him.

"Yes, well, I think my Harry is a far better kisser than Corner." Hermione blurted out. "Oh frazzle! Did I just say that?" She blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"He got you under the mistletoe too!" Ron fumed.

"It's in the past Ronald, so stop making a fuss over it!" Hermione's amber brown eyes sparked with temper.

"The rotter snogged all three of you! I'd say there's plenty of reason to put up a stink about it!" Wills grumbled.

"It was harmless and under the mistletoe." Rory and Dromi rolled their eyes at him.

"The bugger took over advantage of a holiday tradition it's…" Henry started to rant but Hermione cut him off.

"It's exactly what you and William used to do, so not one more word out of either of you!" Hermione snapped.

"So what's the slimeball gone and done now?" Ron grumbled darkly.

"He's Raven-eagleclaw05." Dromi answered.

Ron's scowl turned into a wickedly evil grin. "Well, I say let him rot in his own mess."

"Why in the name of magic did he try to disclose our world?" Ginny frowned.

"Parvati dumped his sorry arse for Chase Landry and he blamed Harry for the breakup." Wills scowled.

"That's crackers. Harry don't have time to meddle in affairs of the heart nor does he like to meddle in other peoples love life." Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Yes, Ronald, if you must know, a plan was in the making to pair the two of them up, but Parvati and Chase met each other of their own accord." Hermione bristled.

"Mama…" Dani's whimper coming from the baby monitor ended the discussion. "Hold Dani…"

"Dani needs me." Hermione vanished.

"Saved by a convenient cry from Dani," Dromi chuckled.

"Well, she can't play favorites and always bail Harry out of trouble now can she." Rory giggled.

--

Diagon Alley-In front of Enchanting Imaginations

Harry decided that he would at least try to help the sleazeball. He hadn't liked tuning into the conversation back at the castle during the whole Corner can snog rendition from Gin, Luna, and his own Mione. That reason alone made him wish to see him booted out of the Wizarding World, stripped of his magic, thrown into a cell at Azkaban, or all the above. Still, he had promised that he would try to get him out of the mess that he had caused and he never went back on his word. He glanced down at the lit up dial of his watch it was going on half past seven so the shop still had patrons browsing inside exploring around the new shop.

He took several deep breaths to cool off his temper, forced himself to smile, and opened the door to the shop. "I see that you ladies decided to open your doors earlier than scheduled." He greeted Padma who was ringing up a sale at the counter.

Parvati, who was in a glorious mood and had been since Sunday afternoon, ran over to give him a hug hello. "Harry! What a delight it is to see you! Where's Hermione?"

Harry hugged her back. "The girls caught the sniffles this afternoon. It's Mione's turn to watch over our brood while I ran out to get me something to eat." She was in such a gloriously happy mood and now he was gonna have to ruin it by telling her his news about Corner. "The place looks great by the way and it looks to be a smashing success as well."

"Thanks to a team effort we were able to open our doors early." She led him over to the infant toddler section of the shop. "Let's see our miserable little angels need a get well treat or two." She studied the area for just the right present.

"Parvati what's this?" Harry was eyeing a rainbow colored spoon with a fairy dancing up and down the handle.

"Oh, that's quite brilliant. Fred and George call it The Merry Medicine Dispenser. It makes any potion taste like candy or your favorite treat."

"This is brilliant." Harry's eyes lit up with happiness the twins had done it again. He made a mental note to get them something beyond spectacular for Christmas. "I'll take a couple of these. You see my Dani hates to take her medicine."

"That would explain why the packaging states that it's guaranteed to work on even the most finicky of little princesses." Parvati giggled.

Harry spotted a display of colorful winter baby wear and went to check it out. "Warm and Cozy's?"

"Those are beyond smart. Kate and the twins joined forces to come up with the line. They keep your little ones at the perfect cozy temperature even during the coldest days of winter." She explained.

"Load me up with three complete sets one for each of my girls." Harry saw no problem splurging on needs for his girls.

"Kate is one step ahead of you. She packed a lot of the must haves for the triplets and the twins and we've got it in the back storage room." Padma, who had finished with ringing up her customer, put up the closed sign, and walked over to give him a hug. "How are Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and the munchkins?"

"Luna, Gin, and Mione are all fine, but the girls have the sniffles." Harry hugged her back.

"The poor little darlings you must be in a rush to get back to them. I'll go get the parcel from the back." She rushed off to the backroom.

"Babe! I passed my Auror trials!" Chase still dressed in his Auror robes raced into the shop and pulled Parvati into his arms for a long kiss.

Harry didn't need to be cupid to know a matched pair when he saw one and discreetly cleared his throat, so he could remind the two of them that they were in a public place. "That's great news Chase."

Chase grinned sheepishly at Harry, but he kept Parvati cuddled in his arms. "Harry! Hi…uh…Parvati and I are seeing each other now."

"So I see." Harry's grin widened even more. "Congrats on that as well."

"We, um, bumped into each other in front of the ice-cream parlor on Sunday." Parvati looked very much enamored with Chase and happier than she had ever been.

"Oh, I know all about it. You made the society pages on Monday." Harry decided that it was now or never and set about breaking the bad news to Parvati. "So how is Michael Corner taking the split?"

Parvati's blissfully happy face turned solemn and she stared down at her shoes. "He's devastated…" She bit down on her lower lip and sighed heavily. "He claims to love me…we didn't part as friends. He became very belligerent started ranting about Chase being nothing, but a mindless jock and spouted other nonsense so I left."

"Corner was losing a rare and beautiful treasure, so I feel for his loss." Chase rested his chin on her head. "Parvati is the greatest gift that's ever happened in my life."

"Oh, Chase that's so sweet…" She turned around in his arms and stared up into his dreamy sky blue eyes. "I feel that way too." She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Harry cleared his throat again to get their attention. "He may have done something beyond rash and it's likely that he will be put in front of the High Court…"

Padma had been watching the three of them from the doorway and finally made her presence known. "Michael's on trial? What did the fool do now?"

"Disclosing our world using the Muggle Internet would be the main charge." Harry thrust his hands in his pockets as he calmly told them his crime.

"He did what?!" Parvati broke off the kiss with Chase and stared in horror at Harry.

"Corner used an alias to post highly classified information complete with detailed photographs of our world on over a dozen popular muggle fandom sites."

"That was only a game he played to tease the muggles…" Parvati buried her face against Chase's shoulder and burst into tears. "This is my fault!"

"No baby the guy used bad judgment and that got him into the boiling oil that he's in now. This is in no way your fault." Chase comforted her as she cried on his shoulder.

"I knew all about it and should have told Harry what he was up to!" She sobbed. "Before he went and did something stupid like this!"

"Corner assumed that I helped set you and Chase up and acted accordingly. The damage has been mended. I had Colin debunk all of his snaps and information. The sites are banned from posting them or face getting sued by me. You see he also posted private family snaps and I won't tolerate them being internet gold." Harry's temper was on the rise again.

"He always was a sore loser." Padma scowled.

"Dad knows about the whole situation and will hopefully relay that to the council." Harry went over to the counter to sign for his buys which he shrank so they were small enough to stow away in his pockets.

"I'll testify on his behalf. It's because I shattered his heart that he did this." Parvati sniffled miserably.

"He may just need you to do that." Harry glanced down at his watch it was a quarter past eight. "I've gotta run. I plan on making a stop at the Ministry to see what's going on about Corner, before finally getting a bite to eat, and then it's back to the Castle and my girls."

"Thanks for telling me about it instead of my hearing or reading about it in the papers or from some stranger." Parvati sniffled miserably.

"Look. I can't make any promises. I'll try to sort this out with the Council, but they aren't easily swayed." Harry tried his best to cheer her up with some words of hope.

"I know that he hasn't been your favorite person, so thank you for trying to help him out of this mess." Parvati walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"I'm not one to hold grudges even if he was the kissing Casanova of Hogwarts." Harry hugged her back.

"Give everyone our love and pleased keep us informed." Padma hugged him fiercely.

"I will." Harry vanished.

--

Ministry of Magic

Dept of Magical Law enforcement

Amelia Bones' office

Amelia Bones patiently listened to both sides of the situation about Mr. Corner's rash actions. "I don't agree with either of you." She folded her arms across her ample bosom her icy blue eyes narrowed at the men gathered in her office. "I'm disappointed that Harry isn't here as well, but I understand that his little ones are under the weather, so he's excused from this meeting. I do however wish to hear more on this before even considering passing judgment on this young man."

Professor Phoebus Penrose's furious round portly face turned three shades of purple. "There is nothing here to discuss! The young man broke our most significant bylaw and should be punished to the full extent of the law!"

"The lad was not of sane mind when he broke the nondisclosure law. It is clear at least to my ancient eyes that this act was not done out of any blatant disregard for our laws. The young man acted out of deep sorrow and uncontrollable fury over the loss of his lady fair." Albus calmly spoke up in Corner's defense.

"I am well aware that young men do rash things when dealing with affairs of the heart. Still Mr. Corner will have to be held accountable for his rash actions." Stephen like Amelia was also listening to both sides of the situation.

"Corner is a fool. He always has been, but being let go from a relationship spanning nearly two years would cause a bloke to temporarily lose his sanity." Draco gave Amelia his view on the situation. "I suggest that we allow him to keep his magic and instead give him a punishment like...I know like driving the Knight Bus."

"Ernie's clipping muggles as of late. It's time for him to retire. Stan would be next in line to take the position of driving the Knight Bus." Stephen saw this as a means out of yet another one of his headaches that being the latest string on endless complaints about the Knight Bus. The Muggle PM had contacted him about the matter and requested that he resolve it with all do haste.

"If not driver then give him Stan's post of Knight Bus conductor." Logan folded his arms in front of him it was obvious that he wanted to do more than just punish Corner, but was taking the civil route instead. "I don't care what anyone says about the Knight Bus working on that is more like doing community service than an actual career."

"I think that a few months in Azkaban would more than set the kid straight." Sirius was beyond furious at Corner for posting snaps of his family on the muggle internet and wanted him to suffer.

"The fact is that Amelia and Penrose were not the victims of this particular crime. On the other hand Harry, Logan, Sirius, Draco, Dad, and I just to name a few were. Therefore, I feel that it's only fitting that it be us making certain the punishment fits the crime." James shot Penrose a scathing look daring the portly wizard to challenge him on this.

"He'll never learn anything unless he's put through the wringer and made to sweat bullets as I was during the summer before my fifth year down on level ten of this fine establishment." Harry emerged from the shadows of Amelia's office causing Penrose and Amelia to jump. "Only I was being railroaded and Corner is guilty as charged."

"Young man skulking about in the shadows is bad form." Stephen scowled at his grandson.

"Gramps, I find it to be a very useful tool." Harry narrowed his eyes at Penrose. "Professor Penrose even our kind makes humongous errors in judgment when it comes to dealing with a not so mutual end to a long-term relationship. In this case being dumped by Ms. Patil caused Mr. Corner to go over the fine line of sanity. He needed to vent his anger or in this case place blame on someone, so he chose to zero in on me. Ms. Patil chose Chase Landry, a teammate of mine, for her new suitor, and by the looks of it future husband." Harry needed to vent his emotions into something, so he chose to channel all of those emotions into a turquoise and gold ball of flame which he was casually tossing in one hand.

This was something out of the ordinary and to those who weren't used to Harry's habits found it intimidating, which he usually used towards his own advantage.

"Now Harry. I can assure you that Mr. Corner will be given a fair trial before we pass judgment on him." Amelia was fascinated by how powerful Harry had become and how alert he was to everything around him. "He will not be forced to stand before a kangaroo court as you were during the dark times. I can assure you that I for one was on your side of things during that trial and demanded that I be the one to preside over it. I never trusted Umbridge or Fudge, but lacked the evidence to act on my suspicions towards them. I was also very much aware of Lucius' influence in our world and of the danger my family could face, so I chose to remain quite. For that I am forever sorry about everything that you were put through during those times."

"It's okay Madam Bones I don't hold a grudge. It's just not who I am nor will ever be. I thank you for that though." Harry smiled at her then narrowed his eyes at Penrose there was just something about him that was off and it was irking him.

Penrose huffed and puffed with fury at the very suggestion the trial had been anything, but fair and just. After all he had been one of the members sitting in judgment on that unjust summer morning. "Law-breaking is law-breaking and should be treated as such! No matter if it be three years past or right this moment…"

"Defending ones cousin and self from Dementors sent after me by some deranged insane bitch Deatheater in hiding is not nor ever will be breaking the law!" Harry was seething mad now and threw the ball of flame at Penrose's feet.

"I always fancy a captive person before testing them for darkness." Harry caged the outraged council member with the flame that he had thrown at his feet. "Oh, don't look at me that way it won't hurt much." He sneered down at Penrose.

"ALBUS! STEPHEN! JAMES! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! LEASH THIS INSOLENT BOY AT ONCE!" Penrose bellowed.

"You just accused my son of being guilty all those years back, so no I don't think so." James made no attempt to intervene, but laid into him with words of his own.

"Harry isn't a boy anymore and never was given a chance to ever be a kid! Just so you know you potbellied pompous old windbag! My son is very much a man! He is Merlin's heir apparent and the Half-Blood Prince making him heir to this world's throne! So I would suggest that you button it!"

"Harry is well within his rights to test whomever he sees as a potential Dark wizard." Albus calmly sipped his tea. "Carry on nephew none of us will stand in your way."

"Why Phoebus you're breaking out in a cold sweat. Are you nervous about being tested?" Stephen could read the signs when someone was guilty and they were more than obvious in the man behind the fiery cage.

"THIS IS UTTER NONSENSE! I AM A LOYAL MEMBER OF THE COUNCIL! I WAS A FORMER MEMBER OF THE ORDER! I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE!" Penrose's face was so purple with pent up fury that it resembled the color of a plum. "I AM ALSO ON HOGWARTS BOARD OF GOVERNORS! I AM A LAW-ABIDING CITIZEN AND THIS HERE IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Harry was using Penrose's fury to rifle through his thoughts. "Tell me Professor Penrose why were you meeting Lucius Malfoy at Knockturn Alley after every council meeting or after critical meetings of the Order?"

"HOW DARE YOU UTTER SUCH RUBBISH TO ME!"

"It's only rubbish if it isn't true." Harry unpinned his HBP pin from his travel cloak and used it to prick the tips of his fingers. "You see Professor the art of _Legilimens_ comes in handy at times like this. Peter Pettigrew wasn't the only rat traitor working for Voldemort. No he had several such underlings spying for him one of whom happened to be you." Harry thrust his hand through the flames and grabbed hold of Penrose's throat.

"I DON'T NEED MY MARK TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALSO A RAT TRAITOR!" His grip tightened on Penrose's throat causing the blood droplets from all five of his fingers to brand sizzling marks all over his throat. "YOU HELPED THEM PLAN THE MURDER OF MY PARENTS BY FEEDING THEM EVERYTHING THAT THEY WISHED TO KNOW! YOU'RE JUST AS RESPONSIBLE AS VOLDEMORT FOR ALL THOSE DEATHS BOTH THEN AND FOR THE COUNTLESS OTHER ATROCITIES DONE TO THIS WORLD!"

Penrose clawed at Harry's hand, unable to speak because, Harry was constricting his airflow.

James reached into the flames to pry Harry's hand off Penrose's throat. "He isn't worth killing son. Let him rot away in a cell at Azkaban for the remaining months of his life." He had to drag Harry away from the choking, wheezing, and gasping broken old man.

"HOW MANY MORE OF THEM ARE SO SKILLED AT HIDING THEIR TRUE NATURES THAT THEY DON'T EVEN ACTIVATE MY SCAR?" Harry seethed in fury.

"You only detect the really dangerous ones. This one here is nothing but a worthless bottom feeder." Sirius was ready to tear Penrose to pieces and was barely reining in his temper.

"So he's the infamous Black Rose?" Draco sneered at Penrose in utter disgust. "My biological father had him on his payroll. I always assumed he was as sinister as they come. Not this, broken stuffed shirt portly bastard, in front of me."

"By Mab…Penrose…" Amelia's face was ghostly white and she clutched at her chest at the thought of how far Voldemort's influence was still very much at large even now in this time of peace.

"Clearly we still have much sorting out to do in our ranks. We shall nevertheless continue to carry on rebuilding our world and not dwell on the occasional dark shadows that lurk among us." Albus rose to his feet. "Harry would you please remove the cage that you conjured around Professor Penrose, so he can be dealt with accordingly."

"_Accio,_ Penrose's wand or any potions that he might be carrying," Harry held out his hand and the wand flew into it. Harry snapped the offending item in half and tossed it at his feet. This was followed by a half dozen vials of potion which he handed to his uncle. "I want him to be very much alive for his stay in Azkaban." With a wave of his hand the cage vanished. "_Silencio_! We don't need to hear you either!" Harry silenced him as well.

--

A knock on Amelia's doors broke the tension in the room.

"I've brought in Michael Corner as ordered ma'am." Alicia Spinet opened the doors.

"He turned himself over to us." Angelina Johnson, who had been sent by James to go fetch him as well, stood on the other side of Michael Corner.

"Excellent work Alicia and Angelina," She smiled weakly at the two young women. She couldn't help noticing that both of them were dressed to the nines, but that wasn't the issue Michael Corner was. "You may bring him inside."

James secured Penrose's wrists with wizarding cuffs before turning to address the two women. "Well done you two. Angelina sorry to spoil your evening, but you'll have to transfer Penrose to a high security holding cell at headquarters." James was in too foul of a mood to smile, so he didn't even attempt one.

Angelina's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Penrose failed?"

"Oh yeah, you could say that in fact he failed in spades."

"I'm on it boss. Anything else?"

"No. Just that and then you can go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Lee had just proposed." Angelina shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "But he can wait a bit for the answer. This takes priority over my private life." She took Penrose into custody noticing the telltale marks still sizzling on his neck. "He's nearly stage three."

"He was Voldemort's mole during both phases of the war." Harry growled softly.

"Move your sorry arse." Angelina shoved him out the doors and into the hallway. "I lost my Uncle Angelo and his entire family because of things like you!" Angelina _stupefied_ him in the back.

"In one-piece Angelina!" Sirius ordered sharply.

"His days are numbered anyway, so why not take some aggression out on him. Oh yeah, that's right we're the good guys." Logan shoved Corner into the chair that Harry had set in the center of the room. "Have a seat. We'll get to you momentarily."

"Yes sir!" Angelina prepared to disapparate with Penrose.

"Alicia please go with Angelina." Amelia ordered softly.

"Yes ma'am." Alicia glowered at Penrose. "I lost my Uncle Adam and Aunt Lucinda. It will be a pleasure to lock him away." She grabbed hold of his other arm and the three of them disapparated to Auror headquarters.

--

"Mr. Corner," Amelia closed the doors to her office with a wave of her hand. "How do you plead?"

Michael swallowed nervously as he eyed all the people in the office all of whom were glaring at him. "Uh, guilty because of temporary madness."

Amelia got up and walked over to scowl down at the young man. "For the past two years you have I believe the term is posted on the muggle internet using an alias. Is this true?"

"Yeah, but it was all just harmless fun…"

"Harmless fun!" Amelia snapped at him. "Blatantly disclosing our worlds secrets is not nor ever will be harmless fun!"

"Not to be snide or anything, but aren't the books based on Potter's life blatantly disclosing this worlds secrets?"

"That is not the issue here young man! She spins a tale of fiction meant to tease the imagination! You provided hard facts as well as photos! Your actions blatantly violated the nondisclosure bylaw! The consequences of breaking that law are dire! You can be stripped of your magic. By that I mean your entire family gets stripped of any magic and your memories will be altered so that you will never have any memory of this world. You can be sentence to half of your life in Azkaban. If I so wish it can have your family be stripped of all knowledge of this world and of you, while you young man rot away in a cell in Azkaban!" Amelia didn't tolerate cheeky children. "Do you wish for that to happen? Yes or No?"

Michael's face went ghostly white. He was visibly shaking and had broken out in a cold sweat. "No…Ma'am." He yelped out in a shaky voice.

"Well then I suggest that you not speak out of turn!" Amelia went to sit behind her desk. "I have heard all the arguments about your case. Everyone in this office are members of the Council and each of them has weighed in on their idea of a proper punishment for your crime." She steepled her fingers in front of her and pinned Michael with a stern look. "Public humiliation was one of the suggestions and public service was the other."

"Being the new conductor of the Knight Bus until deemed otherwise fits the bill in my eyes." Draco growled.

"I agree." Logan nodded.

"Now that's what I call public humiliation. Yeah, I'll agree to that." Harry liked that idea. "It's the perfect fate for the Kissing Casanova of Hogwarts or is it the Mistletoe bandit?"

"What's he goin on about now?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Michael.

"Corner took advantage of our girls when we were at Hogwarts by catching them under the mistletoe. Gin confessed the only thing this twit here is any good at is snogging. Luna and Hermione agree with her." Harry was in the mood to fry Corner's ass. "Truth be told if I hadn't promised to help the git I'd let him hang."

"Now boys, his rude actions are not the issue here." Amelia cleared her throat before stepping in to intervene. "His violation of the nondisclosure bylaw is the only punishable crime that he is facing at least now anyway…" She was interrupted by the arrival of an Owl that landed on her desk.

"What now?" She took the letter from the Owl and read it. "Oh dear, bad news travels fast these days. Gringotts has removed Mr. Corner from his post as Curse Breaker Apprentice effective immediately. It seems as though his actions are intolerable in the banking business and it is beyond obvious that Mr. Corner is not capable of keeping secrets or trustworthy. They are also seeking a full investigation of your activities during your five months of being in their employ."

"I ain't stupid or a fool." Corner's face flushed crimson with embarrassment. "No one steals from Gringotts and as for the other where's the harm in taking advantage of a holiday tradition?"

Marigold Brown, the head of the Department of Transportation, a slender, blonde, frazzled looking witch breezed into Amelia's office. "The Knight Bus had ten more near misses today! The complaints are off the scales!"

"Yes, I'm aware of it as is Stephen, but we happen to be in the middle of something, so it will have to wait!" Amelia was barely keeping her temper in check.

Marigold had the habit of barging into places without even bothering to knock. She looked around the office and saw that something was indeed afoot. "Quite right Amelia, so sorry to have interrupted all of you…" She turned to leave.

"Not so fast Marigold. I believe we have the solution to your current predicament about the Knight Bus." Albus motioned for her to have a seat.

"Ernie is a sweetheart, but it's time that he retired. Stan is more than eager to take up the position of driver, but then that leaves me short a conductor." Marigold clasped her fingers in her lap, as she went on about her problems with the Knight Bus.

"Yes, Yes, Marigold we know and it just so happens that our Mr. Corner here is in need of employment." Stephen handed her a cup of tea. "In fact the boy is eager to serve his community."

She gratefully took a sip before responding to what Stephen was proposing. "Have we another Stan Shunpike in the making that's in need of some proper intervention?" Her brow rose as she took in the appearance of the young man sitting in the center of the office. "What exactly did Mr. Corner do?"

"Mr. Corner is of both muggle and wizarding blood, and so he has access to something the muggles refer to as the internet. The Muggles use it as a means of sharing vast information using a muggle computer. He has been leaking information about our world for the past year. Nothing damning or enough to expose our world mind you that was until recently. You see it was after breaking up with Ms. Parvati Patil that Mr. Corner, in a fit of jealous rage, set about leaking detailed information and photos of our world as well as that of the Pendragon Royal family." Amelia explained.

"Parvati is a close friend of the family. So on her request for leniency towards Mr. Corner it has been decided that Mr. Corner should be put under lengthy probation. Also to make up for any wrong doings will take on Stan's role as conductor until said probation has been successfully completed." Harry set the deal on the table.

"If Mr. Corner refuses this deal then he will face the full fury of the Wizengamot Court with no chance of leniency." James added. "Mr. Corner has already been made aware of the punishments that go with the charges against him, so I'll not go over them again."

"Just how long of probation are we talking about here?" Corner asked dreading the answer.

"Let me put it this way kid. You will be a grandfather many times over, but it's a hell of a lot better than the alternative." Sirius told him.

"I need to add the following stipulations. You will be on your best behavior always. You are forbidden to use the muggle internet. Any violation of this will mean facing the full punishment for your crime." Stephen added even more rules for him to abide by.

"Like I have a choice..." Corner muttered under his breath.

"It's either this or being stripped of your magic. Not just you, but your entire family and having your memories wiped, and there is the half your life in Azkaban, or both. If that happens then you'll find yourself truly alone." Harry got in his face. "Take it or leave it! Right now I'm leaning towards Azkaban, no family, and no magic! Because you put the moves on Luna, Ginny, and Hermione not only during sixth year, but seventh year as well!"

"Mistletoe ain't breakin any bylaws! You left your girlfriend high and dry for three weeks! The way I see it all's fair…" Corner instantly regretted his words because he went from sitting to being pinned on the office ceiling.

"MY WIFE YOU ROTTER! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE SURE AS HELL WASN'T FAIR GAME!" He roared up at him.

"MY FIANCÉ!" Draco pointed his wand at him and hit him with _stupefy_.

"Look it was all in good fun! No harm was meant by it! Ginny, Luna, and Hermione each made me writhe in agony by hitting me in the gut, stomping on me foot, punching me in the nose, and then finishing me off with a blow to my lower regions! I never tried it again after that! I swear it!" Corner was so terrified that he was nearly wetting himself. He had never seen Harry or Draco so pissed off in his life. It looked as though they planned on jinxing him into the next millennia and beyond.

"BOY'S! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Albus was furious with them.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Harry and Draco turned to glare at whoever had said that then visibly blanched when they saw that it was their Uncle Albus.

"Uh, Sorry…" They lowered their tones.

"IT IS ABUNDANTLY CLEAR THE GIRLS HAVE ALREADY DEALT MR. CORNER A PROPER PUNISHMENT FOR HIS ACTIONS!" Albus' eyes blazed with fury. "YOU WILL LET HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT AND THEN RETURN TO THE CASTLE AT ONCE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Uncle Albus." Harry let Corner down and set him back in the chair again.

"Yes, Uncle Albus." Draco stowed his wand away.

"Good. That goes for Logan as well." Albus narrowed his eyes at his grandson.

"Sure grandfather. Orry was starting to crawl…" Logan vanished.

"Gin's craving Chinese." Draco vanished.

"I'm gonna go get that takeout then go back to my girls." Harry vanished.

"Well what's it gonna be Mr. Corner? Deal or no Deal." Sirius eyed his watch. "You have twenty seconds starting now."

"Deal. Life ain't worth living without magic in it." Corner wasted no time agreeing to the deal.

"Marigold will fill you in on what the post requires and on your new schedule." Amelia had the agreement written in writing within a few minutes. "Sign here." She handed him a quill and pointed to where he needed to sign.

Corner did as he was told and then James, Sirius, Albus, and Amelia signed it to make the deal binding.

"He's all yours Marigold." Stephen growled.

"Let's go Mr. Corner! I haven't got all evening! I'm meeting my daughter and her fiancé for dinner!" Marigold ordered sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Corner reluctantly followed her out of the office.

"Now that we have that taken care of it's another round with Penrose." James eyed the others.

"It's late James. He's securely under lock and key. Angelina will make certain of that. Might I suggest that we go have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?" Albus suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sirius and James grinned.

"A drink sounds lovely." Amelia was ready to call it a day.

"Then let's call it a day." Stephen also agreed and they all left her office.

--

Chapter 31

Watch where you're stepping please!

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	31. Watch where you're stepping please

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 31

Watch where you're stepping please!

--

This is going to be a short but hilariously funny chapter...

--

Winter Solstice Afternoon

Pendragon Wing –Common Room

Harry paced the ancient carpeting of the Common room floors as he waited for a call on his mobile that was going on five hours late. "I knew this was a bad idea from the get go!" He stalked over to the huge windows that provided a breathtaking view of the vista that was Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione glanced over at him and sighed. "If something were wrong then we would have gotten a call by now."

"I'm a sucker for the doe-eyed pitifully heartbreaking looks the two of you gave me three days ago!! It's the only reason that I agreed to this harebrained scheme in the first place! Dad got cornered by Mum and we had no choice, but to surrender and trust that they would abide the rules!" Harry glared out at the winter wonderland oblivious to the breathtakingly beautiful view in front of him.

"They're teenagers to them time is nothing…"

Harry spun around on his heel and narrowed his eyes at his wife. "It's five hours passed check in time. She's got two minutes and then I'm gonna go fetch her and bring her home!"

"Harry you are being unreasonable. Daniel and Emma are two of the most responsible teenagers on the planet."

"Oh, yeah, I especially loved the comment that he made to the press about being sixteen…" Harry drawled sarcastically. "I believe he said something about being able to play the lottery and that it was now legal for him to have intimate relations with the opposite sex…sure angel that in itself makes me trust him. Not."

"He explained why he blurted that out over a dozen times to you and yet you still haven't managed to let that go have you." Hermione rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.

"No Hermione I haven't. So sorry if that little slip of the tongue made me see red and still makes me see red to this day." He shot back in a clipped tone.

"It has about as much value truth wise as that rumor that he's been having a torrid romance with his personal stylist!" Hermione glared at him.

"That rumor is rubbish! The other is fact since it came out of his own mouth!" Harry raked his fingers through his hair and took several deep breaths to rein in his temper. "Look. I trust him to a point, but he's a teenager in love. They both are."

"He sees you as his older brother and knows the consequences of such rash actions. So please stop pacing and go over there and play with the girls." She pointed to the blanket in front of the sofa where the triplets were happily playing with their toys.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" He started to do just that when his mobile rang. He answered it on the first ring. "You were supposed to check in five ours ago Emma!" He snarled into the phone in his best authoritarian parental tone. "That was our deal and you broke it! I have half a mind to bring you back home! Well say something damn it!!" He listened intently to the person on the other end of the line. His response was to swear fluently in several different languages and punch the wall in frustration.

"Harry James!" Hermione zapped him in the arm with AK. :The girls are within earshot of you, so enough with the potty mouth!:

"Strewth! Hermione Anne that hurt! As for you Daniel Jacob button it for a second!" Harry rubbed at his stinging arm glowering at his beyond furious wife. :Emma's hurt! I have a right to, bloody well; swear at Daniel Jacob if I wish to! Besides they haven't a clue about what I'm saying anyway!: He snarled back at her using their link.

"Bad Dada!" Dani crawled over to glare up at him in disapproval. :No more potty mouth!:

Hermione got him again this time in the calf. :You were saying!: She hissed back.

Harry knelt down in front of his daughter, which was a feat in itself since his leg was stinging like a son-of-a-bitch. "Sorry baby, but your Uncle Daniel made me mad and I lost myself for a moment there. I want you to purge your tiny little mind of what I just said and go back over and play with your sisters." He gave her a gentle pat on her diaper clad bottom to send her back on her way.

"Be nice Dada." Dani ordered as she crawled back over to her sisters.

"What in Mab's name happened to Emmy?" Hermione grabbed the phone out of Harry's hand and snarled into it. "Talk fast Daniel Jacob or I'll be there in a heartbeat where I will then make you pay dearly by jinxing you into the next millennium!"

:Oh, now that's really being a good influence on Dani!: Harry narrowed his eyes at her as he snagged back the phone. "This had better be good little brother or you're a dead man." Harry listened intently as Daniel pleaded his case over the phone.

"Well!? Don't just stand there! What happened to Emmy?!" Hermione paced impatiently in front of him.

Harry held up a hand signaling her to wait while he found out the details. "So much for her being on that skating show…" Harry rubbed at his temple to ward off his oncoming migraine.

Hermione held her hands up to her mouth in fright. "How bad is it?"

"She, after having a glorious time diving and snorkeling on the reef with Daniel, severely sprained her ankle when she lost her footing stepping off the sailing yacht and onto the wharf. Other than that she's fine and is sleeping off the pain killers that were given to her by the doctor." He calmly reiterated what Daniel was hastily explaining to him at breakneck speed over the phone. "None of us are to worry about the press getting word of it, because Emmy is a minor. The yacht that they were on belonged to friends of his family and she was treated and released at a private surgery." Harry continued.

"Do her parents know about her accident?" Hermione worried her lower lip with her front teeth.

"Daniel will you stop groveling for a minute and let me get a word in edgewise!" Harry snarled into the phone. "Do Emmy's parents know that she was hurt?" He listened intently to his answer then visibly sighed in relief. "Emma told her parents she would try to convince me to let her see Daniel. So, yes, they know all about it and they aren't the least bit peeved at us, so we're in the clear."

"That's some good news." Hermione bit down on her fingernail. "At least now Mum and Dad won't flay you alive."

"Yeah, that's true." Harry nodded as Daniel continued to grovel on the other end of the line. "I've given you four days of down time. Why in the name of magic would you think that I would allow you until Christmas Eve?" He listened to his response.

"I'm not in a giving mood. I just came from Edinburgh. Yeah, that's right Jo snookered me into it by getting the foundation involved in the official events of the book release celebration…I especially enjoyed the cub reporters from the various fandom sites…" He drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, they tried their darndest to bring up all the info that Corner had spilled, but then Jo threatened to end all ties with them, which immediately changed their tactics…Did they come bringing offerings of truce? Yeah, the girls hit the mother load gift wise. They got a mountain of gifts from many of the books adoring fans…Did I do a book reading? Yeah, Mione did a few as did Jo, but I chose to do one…No smart butt I'm not a wuss! It was a long chapter about Ron being cheesed off at me over the whole mistletoe incident during our Christmas break. Yeah, the fans got a chuckle out of it. The girls are growing like weeds, but are fine. No problem I'll upload the latest so you can have a look for yourself. I thought you were on call for your movie. So the movie is wrapped, but your still sticking around in case they wish to do any reshoots. Look, little brother here's the deal. You have until Christmas Eve, but if she misses one more check in I'm bringing her back. Yeah, I've seen her skate. Yes, I agree it's a bloody shame about her ankle. Oh, before I let you go Hermione has a stipulation of her own. Emma has to study for four hours a day or the deal is off. I thought you'd see things our way…Bye little brother give Emma and your family our love…I will…bye." Harry ended the call stowing his mobile back in his jeans pocket.

--

"Four hours. You really are put-out with him aren't you?" Hermione had gone back to sorting through the mountain of gifts that had been given to the girls. She was making sure to write down names and post addresses, so she could send each of them a proper thank you.

"He's lucky that I didn't pop over there and bring her back home." Harry sat down beside her. "What's the verdict on the booty for the girls?"

"I've sorted it all out into piles. Toys are going to go to charitable organizations as are the nonmonogrammed clothing. Now as for the personalized items…" Hermione pointed to one of the piles. "Well, we can't give those out, it would be tactless, and that goes for most of the plush as well. Still, most of this is going to children who aren't as fortunate as our girls." Hermione held up a baby blanket that had fairies, unicorns, and Pegasus's embroidered all over it. "Some of these gifts are breathtaking works of art. This blanket must have taken endless hours to complete and they made one for each of the girls."

"We'll be sure to send them a proper thank you gift." Harry pulled her into his arms. "So did you enjoy the book release today or were you just humoring Jo?" He kissed her forehead.

"I found it fascinating and surprisingly enjoyable." Wrapping her arms around his neck she curled even closer to him. "Although, the glares from the Ron/Hermione…Harry/Ginny shippers were a bit unnerving. I mean they go above and beyond with this canon tripe and treat it like the gospel truth, instead of the fiction that the HBP released last summer was."

"Then there were the Ginny/Draco shippers. They seemed to be on cloud nine or the cries of anguish from the Ron/Luna shippers when they peaked all the way to the end of the book made me feel just the slightest bit guilty." Harry sighed as he rested his chin on her head. "Not to mention we look dead at least it looks that way anyway."

"I thought it quite interesting that Jo chose to read some of your…how should I put this…more uncomfortable moments." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, yeah, my reactions on seeing you in various situations did do very uncomfortable things to my person. The fans seemed to love it though. Your reading choices of my reaction to your catching me under the mistletoe or my begging for hints to some essay questions that had me stumped and your response was to sic those canaries that you conjured on me." Harry chuckled.

"You do know that our book is far better than the one she released today." Hermione pulled back from him just enough so she could lock eyes with him.

"Ours sold out in hours. So yeah ours is better." Harry pulled her back to him for a long lazy kiss. "Then again we wrote it together, so there's no doubt in my mind that it's better." He growled between kisses.

"Dada looks!" Dani was using her baby gym to boost herself up to her feet on unsteady legs, but her goal was met she was standing. "Mama sees Dani!"

Harry opened one eye to see what she wanted him to see and nearly unseated Hermione onto the floor. "That's smashing Dani! Good show!" He turned Hermione around, so she could see what Dani was up to. "Look, angel mine, she's standing."

Hermione excitedly sprang from his lap accidentally wounding Harry's lower anatomy with her foot. "Where did we set the video camera?"

Harry wasn't able to move let alone answer her because he was bent over in agonising pain.

"Don't just sit there Harry you're going to miss this!" Hermione having found the camera on the end table began filming this momentous step in her darling baby girl's life. "So my brilliant little darling wants to try walking now does she? Well, that's a wonderful step towards your latest goal. You are such an amazing little being standing at nearly four-months-old." She encouraged Dani, who was having a go at stomping her tiny feet while keeping hold of the baby gym bar with her hands. "Very well thought out my darling girl…Marching in place is a wonderful idea."

Mia crawled over to her Daddy. Grabbing hold of the pant leg of his jeans she pulled herself up to her feet. "Dada up," She giggled happily.

Ally crawled over to join her sister and mirrored her actions. "Dada sees Ally."

Harry was in so much pain that he didn't register that either of his daughters were trying to get his attention and remained bent over, eyes squeezed shut, and panting in pain.

Nanda, who had just returned from covering the book release celebration, had been silently capturing the unfolding events with her own video camera, and finally made herself known. "What's up with Harry?" She asked Hermione while keeping her camera on Ally and Mia. "Nice job you three at this rate you'll be walking by Christmas." She praised all three of the triplets.

"Harry's perfectly fine." Hermione was still focused on Dani. "So why the inquiry on his person?"

"Oh, I don't know Hermione, maybe because he's bent over in what distinctly appears, at least in my eyes, to be in extremes. Add to the fact that Ally and Mia just used him as a means to try standing, which by the way got no reaction from Harry and it screams that something isn't right with him." Nanda spelled it out for her.

"Dada gots owie?" Dani scowled at her mother, as she bravely let go of the bar with one of her hands, and pointed over at her father. "Mama hurt dada."

"Bad mama," Ally glared over at Hermione.

"Mama hurt Dada?" Mia blinked up at her father's bent over state and then frowned in confusion at her mother. "Dada gots owie."

"That's nonsense you three. I did nothing of the…" Hermione's voice trialed off when she turned around to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw the state that Harry was in she bit down on her lip and pleaded her case to her girls. "Well, if I did hurt him it wasn't meant."

"Mama hurt dada." Dani put practicing standing aside, so she could crawl over and check on her daddy. "Mama fix."

"Mama wounded daddy with her foot…" Harry pushed passed the pain that he was in to reassure his girls.

"Oh... Oh… Oh my..." Nanda's chocolate brown eyes widened and fought back the urge to giggle. She knew exactly what had happened, but then the two of them didn't need to know that. "No wonder he can't move."

Harry tried to sit up and yelped in pain. "Nope not possible at the moment…"

"Dada gots owie," Dani stopped in front of his feet and looked up at her father's pain stricken face. "Mama hurt dada." She used his legs to boost herself up to her feet. "She fix dada."

"Oh angel, if only it were that simple…" Harry knew that they didn't understand and tried to think of a simple way to explain it to them.

"Mama accidentally hurt daddy, but it isn't something fixable…" Hermione tried to calm her girls.

"Mama hurt." Ally, Mia, and Dani weren't buying what she was saying. "Mama fix now!"

"Now, Now, you three there's nothing to do but wait for the pain to run its course." Nanda continued to film the scene as she too tried to get them to understand.

"No! She fix dada!" Dani stomped her tiny foot.

"Mione some pain potion the hot pink variety and an ice pack might do the trick." Harry could feel the power radiating from the girls and needed to nip that in the bud before they went and triple jinxed their mother. "See ladies…" He gritted his teeth in pain as he sat up. "I'm fine." He bit back a groan.

"Bad mama!" Dani wasn't easily fooled she knew that her daddy was in pain. "Mama hurt dada!"

"No Dani it was an accident. Don't even think of jinxing your mother." Harry gave her a warning, but it was too late Hermione was already breaking out in hives.

"Danielle Stephanie Anastasia that was not nice." He pushed passed all the pain and picked her up. "Your mama accidentally hurt me that means that she didn't mean to hurt me and jinxing her is not going to ever happen again. That is a big no-no is that understood young lady." He set her on his lap so she was looking right at him.

"Dani sorry…" Dani nodded in confusion and stuck her thumb in her mouth clearly she had misread the situation. :Dani protect dada cuz he hurt.: She burst into tears.

Hermione sat down beside Harry not the least bit put-out by her daughter's actions. "There, there little one," She crooned stroking Dani's hair. "No harm was meant and it's nothing that healing myself won't cure. Now dry those unhappy tears."

"Dani sorry mama…" Dani hiccupped, as she leaped into her arms, once again causing Harry pain, because he had had her standing on his lap.

"Do me a favor Hermione. Knock me out before the other two mimic their sister." Harry leaned back against the cushions of the couch closing his eyes in pain.

His worst fears were realized when Mia and Ally decided to climb up onto his lap. "That's it ladies make it so the three of you will never have any siblings." Harry gritted his teeth in pain as the girls stood up on his lap and patted his face.

"Dada." Ally tried to climb even higher onto his chest, but lost her footing causing her to crash down onto his lap.

Mia on the other hand decided to save her father any further anguish went to explore the pile of plush further down on the sectional.

"Lily sent me down here to rescue you…" James appeared in front of the couch. "Now I see what she meant by insuring that we'll have other future grandkids to spoil…" He plucked Ally off Harry's lap.

"Thanks…" Harry decided that retreat was in order and vanished.

--

"All three?" James glanced over at Nanda and Hermione.

"Actually all four of them..." Nanda giggled. "First Hermione, then Dani, then Ally and Mia, and then Ally… all, uh, wounded him."

"He'll be in need of ice packs for a week…" James whistled through his teeth. "Once is bad enough, but five times in less than an hour is unimaginable torture."

"And I captured it all with my camera." Nanda was checking the footage that she had just shot on the tiny screen.

"Clever girl," James sat down beside Hermione. "What caused this chain reaction in the first place?" He set Ally down beside Mia and got a good look at Hermione. "I take it that Dani didn't like her daddy being hurt." He could just barely make out the fading rash on Hermione's skin.

"No she thought I did it to him on purpose." Hermione sighed miserably. "Harry and I were cuddling on the couch. Dani called for our attention because she was using the baby gym to lever herself up on her feet. Harry was the first to point this out…my reaction was to leap from the couch to find the nearest video camera and by doing so I accidentally caused him unimaginable pain when my foot collided with his lowered anatomy."

"Here I captured it all with my camera." Nanda handed the video camera to James.

"Dani's quite the little scrapper isn't she?" He reached over to tousle Dani's hair. "

"All three of them are." Hermione bounced Dani on her knee.

Dani reached her arms out to James. "Grandada up."

"I'll want multiple copies of this. It'll make a choice stocking stuffer." James handed the video camera back to Nanda and then let Dani crawl into his arms. "Your daddy is never gonna live this down." He lifted her high into the air.

"Dad that's just mean." Hermione giggled.

"No he's right. This is what's called television gold. Not that I'd ever use it on the air, but it's a guaranteed winner on those funniest home video shows. I'll see what I can do about the copies." She put the camera away.

"About twenty copies should do."

"Nanda… Emmy needs some cheering up, so could you do me a favor and upload that to them." Hermione asked.

"Emmy is happily visiting with Daniel and his family in Australia." James set Dani down by her sisters and turned to pin Hermione with a look. "Why would she need cheering up?"

"Did something happen?" Nada frowned.

Hermione wished that Harry hadn't gone off to hide leaving her to deal with his father's wrath. "Emma's visit ran into a bit of a snag."

"What sort of snag?"

"She sort of slipped when she stepped off the yacht that they were disembarking from…"

"And…"

"She severely sprained her ankle."

James raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'll tell her parents…"

"Oh, they already know and it's not even going to make the headlines." Hermione quickly continued. "She told her parents that she was going to try to get Harry to let her go see Daniel and since she's a minor there won't be a report about this for the media to sink their teeth into. That and she was treated at a private surgery."

"I feel so much better. Not bloody likely." James growled. "Times up she's coming home."

"Now dad she's fine…"

"She's most certainly not fine Hermione. Give me one reason why I shouldn't go bring her home."

"Harry gave them until Christmas Eve with the stipulation that she study four hours a day. That and they've got the scripts for Order to go over as well." Hermione pleaded with him to see things their way. "His movie has wrapped apart from reshoots, so where's the harm in giving them the extra days. She's already miserable about not being able to skate on that show…"

"All right…all right enough with the pleading doe eyes…" James held his hands up in defeat. "She can stay."

"You're the greatest dad." Hermione gave him a hug.

"No I'm a softy for my girls." James sighed as he hugged her back.

--

Chapter 32

World Cup

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	32. 423 World Cup

HP Life after Hogwarts

**HP Life after Hogwarts**

Chapter 32

423 World Cup

--

It's going to be a hell of a match...happy reading

--

Philippopolis, Bulgaria

July 31, 2006

#423 Quidditch World Cup

Harry ignored the deafening roar of the crowd as Hermione scored goal number eighteen for England. He was focusing on Viktor Krum's lack of sportsmanship, that being trying to knock him off his broom. They were crushing Bulgaria on their own home turf and Krum was chomping at the bit about it.

"Score another one for England!! Hermione's tenth goal of the day!!" Lee Jordan was the commentator for the cup.

"That's 180 to your teams pathetic thirty! Your teams playing half-ass today! This game isn't even turning out to be a challenge!" Harry taunted him as he streaked passed him on his Quester 2006. "Come on Wash-out try and keep up will you! I know that your Firebolt can go faster than that!!"

"Looks like Viktor and Harry are battling it out with no snitch in sight and the referee is turning a blind eye to the whole situation!! Logan score's number 19 for England!!"

"We'll see who has the last laugh when I capture the snitch!! Pendragon!!" Krum rammed his broom into Harry's Quester, but to no avail his opponents broom remained steadily on course. Nothing that he had done even faze Harry, so he decided that playing dirty was in order. "You can't catch the snitch if you can't see it!! Let's see how well you fly with your eyes swollen shut!!" He sneered, as he tried to nail Harry in the face with a roundhouse to his eye.

"Nice Double Eight Loop save by Draco and Ron has possession of the Quaffle for England! The refs are blind today because that was Skinning and a blatant foul on Krum's part!"

Harry caught Krum's fist with his left hand then followed through with his right fist impacting a roundhouse to Krum's jaw. "Two can play it that way Wash-out!!" Harry forcibly let go of Krum's fist the momentum sending his pesky opponent cartwheeling bristle over handle in the opposite direction.

"Oh nice one Harry! The rotter was asking for that one!! Logan performs a perfect reverse pass to Ron and score number 20 for England!!"

"I don't need two hands to fly my Quester you two-bit loser!!" Harry veered around to watch him slam into Volkov one of Bulgaria's Beaters.

Volkov went hurtling into the Bulgarian goal post before plummeting face first to the pitch bellow. Viktor unfortunately was only stunned, but still seated on his broom.

"Aw rotten luck for Bulgaria!! Volkov is being carried off the pitch and Krum remains dazed, but still seated on his broom!! Score number 21 by Hermione for England!"

"Son of a Bitch the bastard stayed up!!" Harry grumbled as he caught sight of his finicky little golden friend just before it zipped back into hiding.

"Oi Harry! Watch it mate!" Casey flawlessly performed a Bludger Backbeat at Viktor, who was zeroing in on his target, that being Harry not the snitch.

The bludger nailed Krum in the shoulder sending him reeling backwards towards Bulgaria's goal and right into Zograf, Bulgaria's keeper.

Zograf went flying into the goal and then crashed straight down towards the pitch.

"Ouch now that had to hurt! A flawlessly performed Bludger Backbeat by Casey to defend his Seeker from Krum's other try to take out Harry has caused Bulgaria to lose their Keeper!! Leaving the goal wide open for Hermione to score number 22 for England!"

"Nice one Case! Thanks for the save!" Harry waved at him.

"Anytime Mate! Bulgaria is playin' dirty today!" Casey snarled.

"Yeah, but none of them are daring to rough up Hermione. Everyone else, yes. Hermione no." Chase veered a bludger away from Hermione, Ron, and Logan, who were performing a perfect Hawkshead Attack Formation.

"They try anything against my angel and I'll personally take it out on their hides." Harry scanned the pitch for the snitch, but it was playing hard to get. "And love every second of it!" He was catching a breather hovering right in front of the royal box.

--

"Dada!" Dani squirmed in her Uncle Wills arms. "Dani wants ride!" She reached for her father.

"Not so fast munchkin. Your daddy's busy at the moment, so you little miss are staying put." Wills kept a firm hold around her, so she couldn't leap into her daddy's arms.

Harry turned around as soon as he heard Dani. "Not now baby girl. Daddy's busy." He blew her a kiss. "That and your mama will skin me alive." He caught sight of Viktor barreling towards him and streaked off. "Does the bugger not know when to give it a rest?!"

"Bad Man! Dani no like! Leave Dada be!" Dani focused on Viktor, who had just elbowed her father twice in the ribs, and decided to make him pay by jinxing his tail to the moon and back.

"Again no call is made as Krum gets away with Cobbing for the tenth time today! Oi, would ya look at that! If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me it looks as though our Mr. Krum has come down with a sudden case of hives. Next time play nice Mister Seeker for the Bulgarian team!" Lee's voice boomed around the stadium.

"Now that little slip we'll let slide, because the bum was asking for it!" Henry was following the action with his Omnioculars. "Oh, baby-doll nicely done."

"He's got to learn and how better than having an eleven-month-old teach him fair play." Rory and Dromi each held one of Dani's sisters on their laps.

"Call the bloody foul! Are the referee's paid off?! That was Cobbing!" Jenna jumped to her feet shouting in protest with half the stadium when no foul was called.

"Bad man!" Liam growled from his place on his mama's shoulders.

"There's nothin in the rules sayin a babe can't jinx a player." Sirius had Julie cuddled in his arms.

"Dani loves protecting her Da." Regulus had Candy up on his shoulders.

"The jerk deserves what he got. That's appalling sportsmanship!" Dahlia scowled.

"All he's doing is causing a humiliating defeat for his team." Gene was appalled by Krum's behavior.

"At this rate England will be in the thousands point wise before Harry catches the snitch." Remus was letting Nate look into the Omnioculars.

"Yes! My dragon is doing a smashing job Keeping today!" Ginny burped eleven-week-old Darian James against her shoulder, but was keeping a close eye on the game.

"So's my Ronnie." Luna fed twelve-week-old Tyler his bottle, but she too was keeping an eye on the match.

"All of my boys are doing a smashing job. It's a shame that Molly wanted to stay home." Arthur beamed as he burped Tyler's identical twin brother Ryan on his shoulder.

"She didn't want to see them get banged around by Bulgaria, but so far the only one getting banged up is Harry." Thea commented as Logan scored for England. "That's my man! Orry daddy just scored another goal!" She kissed her son on his cheek.

"I've never seen Harry take so much from Krum." Katie bit down on her lip as Krum went after Harry again.

"He's trying to set a good example for the little ones." Mel winced as Krum made contact again, but Harry shook it off.

"It's all that bloomin Auror training." Fred kept tabs on the game as he fed four-month-old Fiona, his own little sweet-pea, her bottle.

"Yeah, but his patience is wearing thin." George expertly changed his four-month-old daughter Tabitha's diaper as he too kept up with the match.

"I'd have coldcocked him by now." Bill growled.

"He's better than that, besides that's a bad influence on the little ones." Fleur chided him.

"Harry's big on playing fair." Tonks agreed as she changed Matt's diaper.

"Yeah, well, all it's getting him is a trip to the Healer tent. He should lay back into him." Charlie grumbled.

"Thank Mab for the brooms that you designed for them." Kate buried her face against Cedric's shoulder. "I can't watch this anymore."

"I had this kind of situation in mind when I was designing his broom." Cedric fed their four-month-old son Rohan his bottle.

"I'm proud of Harry. He's keeping his cool and hasn't really let loose on Viktor at all." Lily had Izzy cuddled on her lap.

"That's about to change. Krum just sucker punched him in the nose." James winced in sympathetic pain. "This game is off Dad! They aren't calling any fouls!"

"Bad man! He hurt Harry!!" MJ growled from his perch on his father's shoulders.

"I see that James and it will be looked into after the match." Stephen wasn't at all pleased with how the game was being refereed, but then England was pummeling Bulgaria so it wasn't helping them in the least.

"That is just not right!!" Anna bit down on her lip, as Krum slammed Harry against the stadium wall.

"Dada!!" Dani, Ally, and Mia cried in unison. "Bad man!! We no like!!"

Dark clouds were beginning to build in the sky and thunder boomed ominously in the distance. That alone was a sure sign of Harry's and his daughters temper.

"It is beyond clear that grandfather has taught him well." Kane was impressed. "Anyone else would have lost it by now."

"Yes, but after that highly illegal move by Krum he has every right to kick his tail to the moon and back." Lotus growled.

--

"No surprise there, once again the refs ignore Krum's clear foul against Harry, but this time Harry isn't gonna take it!"

"I've had enough of you!" Harry kicked Krum's broom so hard that Victor went plowing into two of his own players, Vulchanov his other Beater and Levski one of the Chasers. Then Harry went in search of the elusive snitch.

"Harry finally gives it back to him with a swift kick to Krum's broom. Once again Krum's insane playing causes a major downfall for his team. It looks as if they're down a Beater and a Chaser this time! Harry's a trouper though it looks as though his broken nose isn't gonna slow him down any. Any way you slice it today is a hell of a day for Quidditch!"

Harry felt the storm brewing and willed it to hold off until he caught the blasted bit of gold and ended the frickin game.

He grabbed his bleeding battered and broken nose with his hand and focused on healing it and his split lip, so he could concentrate on his task. His aching ribs would have to wait until after the game. He was certain that Krum had bruised or cracked a few with that last attack.

The snitch whizzed passed his nose then made a beeline for the pitch.

"Finally, Harry's getting down to business and is off after the snitch, but then so has Krum!! The battle for top dog continues!!"

"I'm tiring of playing cat and mouse with you. It's time to end it." Harry shot off in hot pursuit, but then so did Krum.

He had to admit it took focus to remain seated on a broom when ones body was in extremes do to a sudden outbreak of rash and pustules all over ones person. Krum's nose he knew, because it was bleeding profusely had to be broken, one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut, and his lip was split. Those were the only things that Harry could physically see and was sure that he also had to have other injuries as well.

Krum was hell-bent on kicking Harry's arse and vindicating himself by catching the snitch before Harry did.

The score was well into the three hundreds now. Bulgaria had no Keeper, no Beaters, and was down a Chaser.

Ron, Logan, and Hermione were racking up the points. Catching the snitch was moot. England would win just by goals alone.

Krum's bulging blood rimed good eye made him look like a lunatic. "It will be mine!!" Blatching, then Cobbing Harry twice in the ribs, before Blurting brooms with him.

The refs whistle finally blew calling Krum on the fouls taken against Harry, giving England a penalty shot for each violation.

"It's about bloody time! The refs had no choice but to call out the fouls on that blatant try to take Harry out of the game! Looks like one for Blatching, two for Cobbing, and one for Blurting against Bulgaria. England will take four penalty shots!" Lee shouted in triumph.

"Blimey mate he has a mad-on against you today!" Ron pulled up beside Harry.

Hermione set up to take the penalty shots for England.

Ivanova guarded the goal for Bulgaria.

"Chaser Hermione Pendragon is going to take the shots for England and Chaser Ivanova will guard the goal for Bulgaria!"

"He's gone off the bin that's for sure." Logan agreed as Hermione successfully took the first penalty shot for England.

"Score another one for England! It's now 370 to 60!"

"Our Dani did a number on his sorry arse." Chase grinned as Hermione completed penalty shot number two.

"Yes! Score another one for England! It's now 380 to 60!"

"No one hurts her daddy." Casey batted away a stray bludger.

"Score another one for England! It's now 390 to 60! And the final shot is good as well making the score England 400 and Bulgaria 60!"

Bulgaria called for a time-out.

The Ref gave them ten minutes.

"Bulgaria is allowed a ten minute time-out and it looks as though the officials are going to get a stiff talking to about their lack of calling the game."

Hermione flew over to check on Harry. "It's about time that they called out those fouls. You're taking a beating out there." She placed her gloved hands on Harry's chest and focused on healing his ribs that done she scanned his face for other signs of injury. "Where else does it hurt?" She ran her hands up along his arms.

Harry grabbed hold of her hands in his own brought them up to his lips and kissed them. "I'm fine my angel. Especially now that you healed my ribs as for the rest, well, I can handle that myself." He pulled her up closer to him for a kiss.

"Dada!" Dani decided that she could pop over and say hi to her parents and appeared between them. "Mama squishing Dani." She giggled.

"She's been so good. Guess all of this action is making her antsy." Draco joined them after going over to check on Gin and DJ. "My little guy is out-like-a-light."

"So are my little wonders." Ron waved at Luna who blew him a kiss.

"Looks like Wood wants to huddle." Chase glanced down at the pitch grounds.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a spot of water." Casey headed for the pitch grounds.

"We all could use some refreshment." Harry made sure that he had a secure hold on Dani.

"We'll pass Dani off to him." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"We've got it sealed. Just catch the snitch and we'll be home free." Wood was one very happy camper.

"Easier said than done, its being a pain today," Harry rolled his eyes at Wood.

Thunder boomed ominously overhead and the wind started to howl.

"Dada I no like boom." Dani clung to her father in terror. "I scared."

"It's okay angel-face that mean noise won't hurt you. Daddy won't allow it." Harry stroked her head of auburn brown curls and she cuddled closer.

"It's this storm." Hermione glared up at the ominous sky. "She hates them and seeks out Harry for protection."

"Come to Uncle Oliver, sweet-pea. I'll protect you." Wood held out his arms.

"No! Wants Dada!" Dani fiercely shook her head no and burrowed even closer to her father.

"Your Daddy has to finish the match." Stephen plucked Dani out of Harry's arms and bundled her under his cloak. "So I'll keep you safe in his stead."

"Love gate-Gampa." Dani loved Stephen to pieces. "I be good." She cuddled happily in his arms.

"Thanks Gramps." Harry kissed Dani on her forehead before he remounted his broom.

"Be with you in a little bit baby-girl." Hermione did the same.

Then it was back into the air for the restart.

--

"Let's end this." Harry easily dodged Krum's attacks as they both went in search of the snitch.

The rain was starting to come down in sheets, making it extremely difficult to see the elusive bit of gold, as it streaked and flew circles in front of them.

"Mine! Mine! It will be mine!" Krum snarled like a madman. "You'll not take this from me too! I'll have it first!" He lunged for the snitch directly in front of them, but it decided to shoot straight into the air, putting them directly in the path of those angry billowing charcoal gray clouds spitting out bolts of lightning at them.

Neither of them cared and took off in hot pursuit after it.

"Son of a bitch that was too frickin close for my comfort…!!" Harry just barely managed to avoid being struck by lightning.

Victor on the other hand hadn't been so lucky and was hurtling bristles over handle back towards the pitch.

"Victor Krum has been struck by lightning and is out of the running for the snitch!" Lee shouted as Krum came into view and it was clear that he had been struck. "Harry's okay and is well on his way to catching it!"

"Well better him than me." Harry zoned out the screaming crowd, the roaring rain, howling winds, and fierce booming around him. He had one goal one target and that was catching the frickin snitch.

It took a good ten minutes of amazing roller coaster flying, fighting against gale force winds, but Harry finally closed his fist around the snitch right in front of the family box.

Where his family all happily shouted and cheered for his victory.

"Outstanding! Harry has finally managed to capture the snitch!! England wins 700 to 100!!"

"This is for England and my girls!" Harry proudly held up the snitch for all to see and everyone in the stadium went wild.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!!" The crowds chanting echoed all around the stadium. They were on cloud nine oblivious to the torrential rain and fierce winds that threatened to rip their umbrellas from their hands.

Harry was instantly surrounded by his teammates and happily kissed by Hermione. "I feel like a party." He grinned at the guys.

"Damn right let's party!" Chase and Casey grinned.

"Hell of a birthday present you got buddy." Logan clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hell of a game!" Ron and Draco grinned.

"Be right back." Harry went over to the family box. "Come here you." He scooped Dani up into his arms. "Anyone else wish a ride?" He looked over at Ally and Mia who shook their heads of ringlets no. The rest of the kids were all to his amazement snoozing away despite the roar of the crowd around them. "Just checking."

"Hell of a game son." James clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well I aim to please. Let's go baby-doll. You can take my victory lap with me." He kissed Dani on the nose.

"I love dada." She squealed happily as they rejoined the others. "Dani love fly."

"All right, but just one lap." Hermione let them have their fun.

"Love momma." Dani blew her kisses.

"She's in her mackintosh and wellies. She'll be fine." Harry conjured a harness to set her in to ease Hermione's fears. "See snug as a bug. Now let's bask in our victory." Harry winked at her.

"Yes, then its getting checked out for you, then home where hopefully it's dry and we can celebrate our win and your birthday with everyone in peace." Hermione smiled as they waved at the fans. "And no arguments."

"Yes angel mine." Harry knew it was pointless to argue so he didn't.

--

HP New Marauders

Chapter 1

Bad day at School

(Four years into the future we go...)

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


End file.
